Always
by Trixie Black Lestrange
Summary: Life goes on after losing a loved one-or several of them, as Tonks well knows. Post Battle of Hogwarts story, including romance, drama, rebellion, and the like. Tonks/Rodolphus pairing: non-graphic; clean, up-and-up relationship.
1. Author Notes and Intro

**Before I delve into this story, I would just like to put out a disclaimer. Tonks will be slightly out of character in some parts of this story, as I've portrayed her as more emotional than normal, which will no doubt drive some readers mad**. **Even though she is a very strong woman, I think that she would have a great depth of feeling. Some people might not think that she'd show so much emotion, but most of the emotional scenes take place in her own home. Aren't most people "live and uncut" in their own home?**

 **Anyway, included in this story is a bonus couple pairing/ship/whatever, but I'm not going to reveal it yet. Sorry! Review with a guess if you want. I do have this entire story and its sequel already written, but I'll be uploading the chapters every so often. I have had a request or two for this story, so I'm finally putting it up. I'm still nervous that I've written Tonks as too pathetically sappy a character. Oh well. Here goes nothing.**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**

The battle was almost over, the Dark Lord defeated. But Nymphadora Tonks Lupin was not celebrating, or even fighting. She was sitting by her husband's dead body, holding his already clammy hand and sobbing. She had arrived too late to save him, and had nearly been killed herself by her own aunt.

"You know," said a cold, slightly amused voice, "he'll come back on the full moon: he _is_ a werewolf."

Nymphadora looked up through her tears, seeing Rabastan Lestrange holding his wand on her. _I'm going to die,_ she thought. _I don't even care._ Then she remembered her son—Remus' son—and bit her lip before she burst into tears again.

"Stan, look out!" shouted a hoarse voice. Rabastan whirled just in time to block several spells from two people. Their duel did not disturb Nymphadora, although she did see Rodolphus apparate beside his brother and curse one of their opponents, who fell with a scream. The other one apparated away, unwilling to duel both of the Lestrange brothers at the same time.

The two men turned on the woman kneeling on the ground. "That must be Andy's daughter," Rodolphus said in a hoarse whisper, his voice carrying across the field. "The Dark Lord did say that she'd married a werewolf, and I supposed that's him right there."

Rabastan snorted. "What's left of him," he sniggered.

Suddenly, apparitions sounded around them, and even though the two of them put up a valiant fight, they were captured. They were marched to where the other prisoners were, snarling and spitting at their captors.

Nymphadora watched them go, and suddenly, someone rushed up to her. "Nymphadora, you're all right!" said a very worried-looking woman, drawing the girl into a tight embrace.

"Mum," sobbed Nymphadora, indicating her husband's body.

"I know, I know," soothed Andromeda, lifting her daughter to her feet. "Come now, we're needed inside the castle. We're meeting in the Great Hall."

"Where's Teddy?" Nymphadora asked suddenly, looking straight into her mother's eyes, her own eyes wide and black.

Squeezing her daughter's arm reassuringly, the woman answered, "He's safe. Let's go."

Nymphadora willingly followed her mother without speaking, glad that at least her son was safe. When they passed the prisoners, she felt her someone's eyes on her and looked up quickly. Both of the Lestranges were watching her as predators, even though they were in chains. "I'll be there in a minute," Nymphadora told her mother, pulling her arm away. "Go on, then."

"All right," Andromeda said with a frown. "If you're sure."

Barely stopping herself from nodding, Nymphadora replied, "Yes, Mum." Her mother turned and went into the castle as the girl turned toward the two men. "What—what did you mean when you said that he'd come back during the full moon?" she asked Rabastan softly, staying a safe distance away from them.

"Just what I said," Rabastan replied, feigning great patience. "He's a werewolf, and after a werewolf dies, on the next full moon, they become a werewolf permanently—"

"—unless the dead human body is burnt first," Rodolphus interrupted. "Then it's all over for both forms."

"—and never return to their human state," Rabastan finished, glaring at his brother.

"Why are you talking to her?" snapped one of the others, raising his head with a jerk. "You're not supposed to be, you know. Bellatrix would—"

"Bellatrix is dead," snarled Rabastan at the offending prisoner. "We're probably going to get Kissed, and there's a lot of things we can really do to help ourselves right now."

Rodolphus' face drained of all colour and his chains rattled as his body trembled. "Oh, Merlin!" he sobbed without tears, cutting Nymphadora to the heart. "Bellatrix!"

Clapping her hands over her ears as a sob escaped her, Nymphadora whirled around and ran from them. She slowed to a walk before entering the hall and forced herself to calm down, almost completely stopping her tears. She said a few words to a couple of the Aurors, and they stepped outside.

Going to the window, she stood silently and looked out, seeing Remus' body, still and cold, on the ground. A sob caught in her throat, and she tore her gaze away from him to the prisoners. Rabastan was cooperating, a look of dread on his face, but Rodolphus wasn't responding to anything the Aurors said or did.

Rabastan put a chained hand on his brother's shoulder, seeming to say something, and Rodolphus finally looked up. Even from where she was, Nymphadora could see the haunted look in his eyes. He seemed to be snarling at the Aurors, but his brother calmed him down, and the Aurors brought the two Lestranges up to the castle.

Silence fell in the Great Hall when the two were brought in, Rodolphus not looking at anyone, and Rabastan looking around, his face blank. They were marched over to where Bellatrix's body was lying on one of the House tables. Rodolphus and Rabastan were seated on either side of the table, their Auror guards standing back a little ways to let them grieve however they would.

Rodolphus closed his eyes in pain, then opened them and took Bellatrix's hand in his, laying his head against her side. He closed his eyes, ignoring everyone else in the room. Rabastan took Bellatrix's other hand, silently watching her and Rodolphus.

Nymphadora, watching the others around, saw Narcissa Malfoy wrap her arms around herself carefully. Draco, who was beside his mother and father, glanced at her and sidled closer, asking her something to which Narcissa said no. Lucius Malfoy put his arm around his wife, something not many people had ever seen him do, reassuring her without speaking.

Harry was talking to several of the professors, explaining what had happened between him and Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest. "Narcissa Malfoy saved my life," he told them. "She lied directly to the Dark Lord—" Harry lowered his voice "—in front of Bellatrix, too. Told them all that I was dead—when she definitely knew I wasn't. She's a hero. I mean, a heroine. Oh, never mind."

Several people around him grinned, and Ginny and George (the still living Weasley twin) were sniggering at Harry while Hermione and Ron gave them disapproving looks. Harry looked at George and Ginny without smiling. "Stop it," he said, turning back to the others. "If she had told Voldemort the truth, I'd be dead, and he wouldn't have been destroyed today."

Nymphadora turned back to the window as the Malfoys were called forward to speak with the others. She figured that, because of what Narcissa had done, the entire Malfoy family would be pardoned and, once again, avoid going to Azkaban. Biting her lip to keep back her tears, Nymphadora stared out the window at her husband's body, feeling like she was crumbling to pieces inside. _Why does life always turn out right for the bad ones?_ she wondered, stifling a sob. She didn't want anyone to know she was crying.

She stood still, silent tears running down her face. Suddenly, a hand slipped into hers, and someone put an arm around her from the other side. Hermione and Ginny looked up at her worriedly. "Tonks, are you all right?" Hermione asked softly. "Do you need something?"

"No," Tonks replied shortly. Ginny squeezed her hand without saying anything, and Tonks was grateful.

"Which question did you answer?" Hermione asked.

"Both," Tonks burst out before quieting when a few people looked their way. "Sorry. Please don't talk to me. I don't want to talk right now."

Hermione nodded, and the two younger girls stood with Nymphadora as she stared out the window. After what seemed a long time, someone motioned toward the Lestranges, and suggested that the prisoners be removed so that the clean-up could continue more easily. They looked at each other, seemingly gleeful that the Lestrange brothers would be facing the Dementor's Kiss.

Rabastan was watching them, listening close to find out everything he could, but his brother did not respond, still holding his dead wife's hand tightly.

Frowning, Nymphadora shook off Hermione and Ginny, who both had an idea that Tonks was going to do something wild, stepped forward and began to speak for the two Lestranges.


	2. Introducing Andromeda

"I do not understand why you testified for them," Andromeda told her daughter about a week later after the trial. "Who knows why you want them running around the Wizarding World, making people miserable and reminding them of what has happened to their families."

"That's exactly why I did it," Nymphadora told her mother, looking away as her hair flickered to brown. "They lost Bellatrix, and I lost Remus. I saw what Rodolphus felt, Mum. I had to do something to help him—them. He's lost without her, and—I couldn't let the Dementors have him. I just couldn't."

"I wonder what they think about their freedom," mused Andromeda, more to herself than her daughter.

Nymphadora answered anyway. "When I released Rodolphus from his chains, he looked up into my eyes and said, 'Girl, you're an angel.' It's a miracle they could only dream of, come true," she told her mother with a sigh, taking her son into her arms. "I love you," she whispered to the boy, touching her lips to his soft cheek. "Your father was so proud of you. He loves you too, you know."

Teddy Lupin was studying his mother with wide eyes, just an instant before his hair flashed pink and he let out a pointed squawk. "You want to see my pink hair, don't you?" she sighed, holding him closer. She sighed again, then took a deep breath before quickly changing her hair to pink. The baby happily grabbed hold of a couple strands of her hair and tugged, crowing proudly.

Suddenly, the hair was drawn out of his hand, and he began to cry unhappily at the sight of his mother with short brown hair. "I'm sorry," Nymphadora whispered, tears coming to her eyes. "I can't keep it pink: that's happy and normal, and I'm not. Please don't cry! I didn't do it on purpose!"

Teddy cried louder, and Andromeda came over, taking the child into her arms and distracting him with a shiny symbol on her necklace. Nymphadora left the room, her hair turning black without leave.

Once she was in her room, Nymphadora sank into one of the chairs that were close to the window and buried her face in her hands, shaking. She was thinking about what the brothers had told her, and was wondering if they'd told her the truth. She had about two weeks until the full moon to decide what to do with her husband's body—she had not burned it yet, and didn't know if she was going to.

Her indecision tore her up, and she looked up, glancing out the window. No one knew that she hadn't burned the body. Her own mother would probably have a fit if she knew what Nymphadora was thinking about doing.

At that moment, a knock sounded on the door and Andromeda came into the room without waiting for an answer. "Dora," she said softly, coming over to her daughter and putting a hand on her shoulder, "you need to move on. Don't dwell on the past."

Nymphadora looked up at the brown-haired woman with a frown, her eyes glittering black. "It's too soon," she said, with pain in her voice. "It hurts too much." She looked away again, and her mother sighed.

"I understand," said Andromeda. "Everything you see reminds you of him."

"Yes," Nymphadora whispered, putting her hands over her face with a groan. "I can't escape it! And it feels like being hit with _Crucio_!"

"You have to remember what good times you had with him," her mother told her. "Focus on the happy memories you have of him."

Nymphadora jumped to her feet, shaking off her mother's hand and turning to look out the window again. "I can't," she whispered. "I can't face it yet. Please—I don't want to talk about it." Tears slid down her face, her body trembling.

"But you're not talking about it at all," Andromeda persisted softly. "Your friends and I are worried about you, Dora. I don't want you to become a recluse."

"I won't!" cried Nymphadora in a choked-up voice. "I'm not ready to talk. I can't talk about it!" Dropping her hands to her sides, she turned to look at her mother, her eyes shining with tears. "Please, Mum," she whispered. "Let me deal with this myself."

Andromeda sighed. "All right," she replied, "but we're here for you when you need us."

Nymphadora didn't reply, and her mother left the room after a moment. Tonks' shoulders drooped and she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the window. There was a tear on her face, and another running down to join it. Her black hair hung down in a tangle, and she tried to run her fingers through it, but couldn't. Summoning her hairbrush, she stood in front of the mirror and yanked the brush through her hair.

"I wonder if I am as wild as I look," she mused, staring at her startled self in the mirror. A sudden tapping on the window made her turn back to it again.

An owl was sitting on the sill, a letter in its clutches. Nymphadora quickly hurried over and raised the sill, thanking the owl and untying the letter from its leg. Opening the letter, she realized that Molly Weasley wanted her to come for tea the next evening.

"Oh, goodness," Nymphadora sighed, absentmindedly stroking the owl. "I've forgotten to go there for the last week." She sat down to write a letter back to her friend, and the owl hopped onto the arm of her chair, watching her.

"There," the girl finally said, folding the letter and putting it in an envelope. She tied the letter to the owl's leg and added, "I told her I'd come, but I'm not sure that I can come every day. Thanks."

The owl hooted softly and flew away.

Nymphadora, just getting off Auror duty for the day, apparated to the Burrow. She marveled at how quickly the Burrow had been rebuilt, then scolded herself sternly and knocked on the door.

When Ginny answered the door, she yelped, looking at Nymphadora in slight shock before recovering herself and inviting her in. "Sorry," she said softly, biting her lip. "You reminded me of—of—oh, goodness, please be careful if Hermione comes down. She's sure to react badly because you look like—you know, Bellatrix."

Ginny looked away quickly, and Nymphadora stared at her before snickering. "You're not okay, are you?" Ginny asked in concern. "Let me get Mum."

"I'm right here," Molly interrupted. "No need—goodness, Nymphadora!" Molly had seen Tonks' appearance. "Well, come in, then; the tea's ready."

"Thanks," Tonks said, looking at Ginny apologetically before walking away.

"Are you okay?" Molly asked her gently. "I mean, other than your loss."

Nymphadora looked down into her tea. "I—I don't know," she said. "Mum's worried about me, though."

Molly nodded. "And so am I, Tonks. We were shocked that you vouched for the Lestrange brothers." Mrs. Weasley could barely bring herself to say the words. "They're evil, and they're running around free, thanks to you."

The black-haired girl didn't look up. "Yes, thanks to me," she said. "I'm an angel."

Molly's concern increased. "Nymphadora, what has happened to you?" she asked.

"Nothing," replied Tonks, "except—you know, war."

"We've all been touched by war," Molly told her friend sternly, "but we don't have to act like it's the end of the world."

"I'm not," said Tonks stubbornly. "Is that what you think I'm doing?"

Molly sighed and took a drink of her tea. "We're worried about you," she said. "No one wanted the Lestranges to go free, Tonks."

Nymphadora almost smiled and looked up at Molly. "I did," she said, trying not to sound proud of herself.

"But why?" burst out Molly. "They were supposed to be in Azkaban for life, and now—now they're who-knows-where, doing who-knows-what!"

"Yes," Nymphadora agreed quietly, "but you know their conditions, don't you? They've been told that if they get in trouble with the law again, they'll be sent straight back to Azkaban."

"Why did you do it, though?" Molly persisted.

"Because I felt sorry for them," Nymphadora answered finally. "They've been hurt by war; I've been hurt by war, and I wanted to help them."

Molly shook her head in disbelief. "But they're war-hardened, Dora," she said. "They're used to it—callous to bloodshed. And they don't care about _anyone_ , not even their own people."

"Sure they don't," Nymphadora said, staring down into her teacup again. "That's why Rodolphus was so deeply disturbed when his brother reminded him that Bellatrix was dead: the poor man was almost in tears!"

A snort escaped Molly, and she quickly hid her face behind her teacup. "I find that hard to believe," she said finally.

Tonks frowned, stirring her tea thoughtfully. "Didn't you see him when they were brought into the Great Hall? Didn't you see his reaction to his wife's dead body?" Tonks' eyes flickered, but she was able to keep them from completely changing colour.

"Is that why your hair is black?" Molly asked. "For them?"

"Probably," Tonks replied. "I can't keep it brown or pink: it just won't stay. I'm not ready to be normal again—well, as normal as I can be."

Molly didn't reply, and Tonks was thankful. She didn't want to be scolded about dwelling on the past again. A door slammed somewhere in the house, and footsteps pounded down the stairs. A shriek came from the brown-haired girl that had just walked into the room, and a red-haired boy grabbed her as she whirled to leave.

"Hermione, it's just Tonks!" Ron exclaimed, finding himself on the floor as Ginny stopped Hermione from getting up the stairs. Ron jumped up and rushed to Hermione. "It's okay," he said to her softly, putting his arm around her. "It's just Tonks."

Hermione turned to look at the black-haired woman sitting at the table before stepping closer to Ron and laying her head against his shoulder, her face pale. "I'm sorry," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Tonks pushed her hair back out of her face and put it in a ponytail over one shoulder. "Sorry," she told Hermione. "I should have changed it when I scared Ginny. I'm just not thinking right now: I think my brain died or something."

"Or something," Ron said sharply, frowning at Tonks.

"Now, Ron, she did apologize," Molly told him. "Go on and do whatever-it-was you were heading for before you stopped." Ron and Hermione instantly left the Burrow, apparating away.

Ginny sat down at the kitchen table beside Tonks. "I guess you know what her problem is—I mean, why she acts that way," Ginny hastily added when Mrs. Weasley frowned at her.

Tonks nodded, not looking at Ginny. "Yes, and I was stupid to come like this: I could have done something else," she sighed. "I just can't—" She buried her face in her hands, shaking her head before completely shaking herself and looking up. "Oh, goodness," she breathed, thinking of how her day had gone. "I guess I should tell you that I can't come over as often as I used to, Molly."

"You started back to work today, didn't you?" Ginny asked. "How was it?"

"Um, well, the others wanted to know why on earth I spoke for the Lestranges," Tonks sighed. "Other than that, they left me alone. My hair wouldn't stay brown, and I suppose it worried them." A grin broke onto her face.

"You think it's amusing?" Molly said, shaking her head. "Be careful, Tonks."

"Yeah, others might not find it so laughable," Ginny cautioned, grinning at her friend.

Nymphadora nodded. "Thanks, Molly," she said, standing and stepping back from the table. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Leaving so soon?" Ginny asked in surprise. Nymphadora nodded apologetically and Ginny jumped up, hugging her friend. "We love you, Tonks," Ginny said. "Remember that."

Tonks hugged Ginny tightly, then hurried from the Burrow. Ginny turned to Mrs. Weasley and said, "She's definitely lost it."

"Ginny, you sound like Ron," Molly scolded. "Don't say things like that! She's grieving in her own way, just like all of us are."

"She's going to do something stupid, and we'll never get her back," Ginny told her mother flatly. "She's just bonkers enough, especially after the stunt she pulled with the Lestranges."

Molly frowned. "Be quiet, Ginny," she told the sixteen-year-old girl. "I already told you that she's hurting because of Remus' death!"

Ginny bit her lip and looked away. "Mum, she's not acting normal," Ginny stated. "Never before would she have spoken for any Death Eater, let alone the Lestrange brothers."

"I don't know," Molly sighed. "She seems to think that she identifies with their loss of Bellatrix."

Ginny stared. "Oh, Merlin," she groaned, "It was my fault she died!"

Molly frowned at Ginny. "It was not! She was evil, and got her comeuppance!"

"And Tonks feels sorry for the brothers? Because she figured they'd—oh, goodness, Mum, that Hufflepuff compassion—" Ginny rolled her eyes. "If they step out of line, their actions could come back on Tonks!"

"Most people won't blame her for what they do, Ginny," Molly reassured her daughter, banishing the cups to the sink. "Don't borrow trouble."

Ginny grinned. "I am trouble, Mum," she said, grinning before she turned and dashed away up the stairs.

About ten days later, Nymphadora was rocking her little boy to sleep, thinking of the plans that she'd been planning to carry out. Her son did not seem to want to go to sleep, but was watching his mother carefully.

"You know I love you, Teddy," she whispered to her child. "I guess I can't explain how I feel, but I just feel like I have to do something. Everyone is about to drive me mad, talking about me and the Lestranges, and how weird I've been acting. I can't help it, Teddy."

Nymphadora shifted her position and continued rocking the little one. "I told Mum to take care of you once I get sent to St. Mungo's, and she was not impressed with my humour. Honestly, I was only joking!"

Teddy seemed to smile slightly, and Tonks grinned sheepishly. "I guess I was being a little dramatic. My sense of humour isn't the most innocent, I guess," she sighed before grinning. "It's that Black blood, you know. So hard to overcome—"

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about, Nymphadora?" came a sharp voice, and Nymphadora found herself pointing her wand directly between the speaker's eyes.

"Mum!" scolded Tonks before half-relaxing back into the rocking chair. "You _always_ told _me_ not to eavesdrop!"

"And did you ever listen?" Andromeda retorted when Nymphadora withdrew her wand from her mother's face.

"Of course not," said Nymphadora proudly, trying to hide her satisfaction by grinning at her baby, who had been quite surprised by his mother's reaction to the other woman.

Andromeda shook her head. "He's a baby," she told her daughter. "Don't go filling his head with nonsense about his ancestry."

Tonks grinned. "I'm gonna teach him to be proud of his blood," she told Andromeda seriously. "He's gonna walk like he owns the world—"

"Don't say 'gonna,'" Andromeda told her daughter sharply. "Unrefined speech does not become my daughter."

"She ignored what I said," sang Tonks happily. "Teddy's gonna—I'm mean, going to" she corrected as her mother raised an eyebrow at her "going to—"

"Going to make me dizzy if he keeps doing that," Andromeda said, watching the child's hair change colour rapidly.

Giggling, Tonks stroked her son's hair, which was lime green, then dark red, then sky blue, before streaking the colours of sunset and then settling on black, just like his mother. She regarded him proudly. "You want to be like Mummy, don't you?" she cooed. "My hair's not normally black: it'll probably change again."

Teddy just looked up at her with wide, innocent eyes. Andromeda suddenly giggled in spite of herself. "He pulls off the look of innocence way too well, Nymphadora," she said, laughing. "That Black blood _is_ hard to overcome!"

Mother and daughter laughed together, Teddy looking at them quizzically. "Are you going to keep your hair black?" Andromeda asked Nymphadora after a few minutes.

"I don't know," Tonks replied, still grinning. "It seems to want to stay black. Why?"

"Because—" Andromeda Black Tonks looked away from her dark-haired daughter, her voice strained and tired "because you look like Bellatrix."

Nymphadora looked up at her mother, then said, "Do I, now?"

Andromeda looked back to find that in place of her daughter now sat a near-perfect replica of her older sister. "Nymphadora," snapped the brown-haired witch, "just because I know who you really are doesn't mean I won't curse you just for the satisfaction of it!"

"How dare you—" began Nymphadora, enjoying her charade. She blinked, and found Andromeda's wand inches from her nose. "Surely you wouldn't curse your own sister," she teased, a smirk forming on her lips.

"Nymphadora," growled her mother dangerously, "come out of it _right now_."

The threatening tone in Andromeda's voice brooked no argument, and Nymphadora pouted a minute as Bellatrix before changing into her own father. He looked up at Andromeda with a lopsided grin, Teddy looking shocked.

Andromeda cried out, pressed her hand to her mouth, and ran from the room. "Ooops," Nymphadora said to Teddy. "That was _not_ smart of me." Standing up, she changed back to herself, keeping the brown hair, and calling after her mother, "I'm sorry, Mum!"

There was no reply, and Nymphadora felt very guilty. Hurrying to the nursery, she put Teddy down and put protective enchantments around him. "Can you be a good boy for Mummy?" she asked him, testing the protections. "I have to go see my mum right now. I'll be back." Teddy looked up at his mum and cooed contentedly. "Thanks," said Nymphadora, leaving the room.

She knew that her mother hadn't gone to her room, as her footsteps hadn't gone in that direction, so Tonks headed downstairs. In the kitchen, she found her mother leaning against the counter and staring out the window, her shoulders shaking. "Mummy," Tonks whispered, horrified to see her mother cry. Quickly going to her side, Tonks put her arm around her mother and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Andromeda turned and clung to her daughter, crying into her shoulder. Nymphadora stood there awkwardly, trying to reassure her mother without bursting into tears herself. "I said goodbye, and he went on the run," Andromeda whispered once she was more calm. "I never saw him again—never even got to see his body. You're blessed, Dora. You were with your husband."

 _I was too late to save him!_ Nymphadora thought in shame. _Would that I hadn't seen him die when I couldn't stop it from happening!_

"I miss them all so much," Andromeda breathed, barely audible. "Your father, Sirius, Remus—even Bellatrix. I miss my entire family." Her face blanched, and she added, "I had hoped Narcissa had changed, come around to a more neutral worldview, but it seems I was wrong. She still won't speak to me."

"Perhaps her wounds run deep as well," Nymphadora said softly, and her mother flinched.

"I hurt her when I left the family," Andromeda whispered, shaking her head. "She begged me not to go, and Narcissa never begged for anything." Tonks listened very closely, for her mother rarely spoke of her leaving her parents' home. "I couldn't stay: I couldn't keep the secret marriage a secret anymore. I told her about you, and she was both thrilled and horrified. She said quite a few things that sounded like propaganda from Bellatrix, and then burst into tears, also something she never does, and told me that she loved me. She called me sister. For the last time."

Tonks squeezed her mother tightly, unable to speak as tears ran down her own face. Andromeda sighed and continued, "I secretly packed everything that I owned before telling my parents and Bellatrix what I had done. Narcissa played her part perfectly, and acted as if it were all new to her as well. My parents had no time to say anything before Bellatrix lit into me with a _Crucio_. I saw Narcissa turn a shade paler before I was distracted by Bella's entertaining Curse."

"Didn't let go of your wand?" Tonks questioned suddenly, and Andromeda snorted.

"Of course not! Didn't need Moody to teach me that!" she scolded Tonks. "Anyway, Bellatrix stood over me and screamed all sorts of things that I'd been taught my whole life. I only half-listened. Then, she yanked up her sleeve to show her Dark Mark and snarled that she and Rodolphus had joined the Dark Lord to rid the Wizarding World of people like me. She came at me with another curse, not _Crucio_ , but a Dark curse, and I just barely avoided it. Mum and Dad were so shocked at my secret and at Bellatrix's secret that they didn't even interfere in our mad duel."

Tonks shook her head in disbelief. "What a way to find out that you have more than one rebel in the family!" she said in amazement. "They didn't want her to be a Death Eater?"

Andromeda shook her head. "They practically forbade it because they didn't think that she, as a woman, should be running around fighting wars. But Bellatrix is Bellatrix, and so she defied her parents. That's another reason my parents were so angry: they learned that they had _two_ delinquent daughters instead of just one. Bellatrix screamed at me that my 'antics' were the very kind of thing that had begun to lead Sirius astray."

Smiling painfully in remembrance, Andromeda went on. "I told her that Sirius was rebellious enough without encouragement from me. I also told her that they were going to lose Sirius just like they'd lost others through the years. That's when both of my parents—your grandparents—jumped up and drew their own wands. They were ready to drive me off, but Bellatrix delayed them by proposing that she take me to her Dark Lord." Andromeda's lip curled in derision. "Mum and Dad refused. That was when Bellatrix tried another _Crucio_ , but I escaped it. I made Bellatrix furious by only protecting myself and not even trying to retaliate on her because of her curses. I left the house, and didn't look back."

Tonks squeezed her mother reassuringly. "You were very brave, Mother," she said softly. "It takes courage to defy tradition like you did."

"Many times after that, I felt very unsure," sighed the brown-haired witch, stepping back and regarding her daughter. "I wondered if I made the right choice to leave my family instead of to stay with them and try to repair the damage that I had done, as Narcissa suggested." Her face grew stern. "But I couldn't. I came to your father, and I was with him until he had to leave." Andromeda looked down.

"He loved you very much, Mother," Tonks told her with a smile. "He once told me that he loved you even more because you made a huge sacrifice for him. And I love you too, of course. Even if we drive each other bonkers sometimes, I'm rather glad that you've been here for both me and Dad."

Andromeda nodded, then bit her lip. "I—I heard today that the Lestranges have been getting attacked for the sole purpose of getting them thrown in Azkaban. Is that true?"

The Metamorphagus's hair turned black again, and she nodded with a sigh. "We've been keeping an eye on them," she told her mother, "trying to keep them out of trouble, but it's hard. Many people are trying to spite the Lestranges on purpose. They're nasty. But the boys have been holding up very well so far." A smile of pride crept onto her face.

"Did Narcissa really kick them out of Malfoy Manor?" Andromeda asked, trying not to grin at the look on Nymphadora's face.

"No," the girl replied. "I personally think that Lucius wanted nothing more to do with Bellatrix and the brothers, so he turned them away. We really don't know why they aren't up there. It might also be that, with Bellatrix gone, they are no longer considered family."

"So where are they staying? Do you know?" Andromeda asked curiously.

Tonks shrugged. "Don't know. There's got to be a ton of places they know that we know nothing about," she replied. "I think the Lestranges have a mansion somewhere: I heard one of the Death Eaters mention how the Lestranges bragged about running the Muggles out of it. They might have gone to their mansion, if that's the truth, but I don't know for sure."

Andromeda looked seriously at her daughter. "What if, next time we see one of them, we invite them to stay here until they can get settled somewhere else?"

The black-haired witch stared, then reached up and touched her mother's forehead. "Call the medi-wizards," she teased. "Mum's delirious with fever!"

"I mean it," protested Andromeda. "Goodness knows you've got _me_ feeling sorry for them."

"I know," Nymphadora said proudly, throwing her arms around her mother before dancing away up the stairs. "It's the best and craziest idea I've heard since forever!"


	3. Reanne, Rodolphus, and Rabastan

**Just as a side note, Reanne is pronounced Ray-on, almost with a French accent. Cheers!**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**

"Nymphadora," a voice said, disrupting her concentration on the papers she was going over.

"Don't call me Nymphadora," she snapped automatically before looking up. Kicking herself mentally, she realized that the one in front of her was someone that she hadn't seen in the Auror Office before. "Call me Tonks," she finished and looked back down. _He must be a replacement for someone who died,_ she thought to herself. _I wonder how much Auror training_ he's _had?_

"I can't say I'm surprised at my welcome," he said to her, and she didn't look up from her papers.

Tonks decided she couldn't just ignore him. "Most people know better," she said evenly. "Did you need something?"

The man watched her, then answered, "There are some kids here to see you," he said. "They're waiting outside. You've been poring over that paperwork for a while now—go on and see what the kids want from you."

"Okay," she said. Writing a few words on one of the papers, she locked them in a drawer and left the room, heading outside. She found Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny waiting for her. "Wotcher," she greeted the four of them.

"Hi!" Ginny piped up with a mischievous grin. "Harry and Ron came by to drop off their Auror applications—"

"Ginny!" protested the two together.

"—but Hermione's not going to 'cause she's going back to school with me next fall for her NEWTs," Ginny finished triumphantly.

Hermione turned red and cried, "Ginny!"

Nymphadora grinned. "And you came along for fun, Ginny?" she asked.

The redhead winced. "I came to escape Mum," she answered truthfully. "I jinxed George as he left for work this morning, and Mum wasn't pleased with me." Ginny grinned. "And I wanted to see you."

Nymphadora laughed with Ginny, flipping her brown hair behind her shoulder. Hermione seemed to notice this and slipped her hand into Ron's for comfort. Ginny scowled at them. "For Merlin's sake, she's not Bellatrix," she snapped at her brother and his friend. "At least her hair's brown!"

Nymphadora managed to stop her hair from changing colour just in time. "I changed it on purpose before I came here today," Tonks said, almost tonelessly. "Hermione, I'm sorry if I scared you at the Burrow. I didn't mean to. I didn't understand why my appearance brought about such a reaction until Ginny explained what Bellatrix did to you up at Malfoy Manor." Shaking her head as the toe of her boot scuffed the floor, Tonks added, "I scared my own mother—and pushed the situation a little too far. I've been acting like I'm out of my mind for almost two weeks now. Sometimes I even scare myself!"

She sighed again and sat down, facing them. Ginny gave her a look of determination. "You're not crazy," Ginny told her. "I know you're not. Maybe lost yourself, but not crazy."

Tonks grinned, but her grin disappeared when three of her colleagues quickly filed out of the Office into the hall. "Tonks," one of them said. "Reanne told us you were out here. You're with us this time."

"What is it now?" she asked, her hair flashing black. She got to her feet, drawing her wand as she walked toward them.

"Lestranges," said one, rolling his eyes. "Again. You know, if it weren't for you—"

"—we'd be bored," interrupted one of the others. "Give her a break, for crying out loud!"

The first grinned. "I'll just let someone else do the breaking for me," he teased.

But Tonks was in no mood to tease. "And I'll let you do the crying," she snapped, making the three teens look at each other awkwardly.

"You do look like your dear Auntie when you have black hair," the first mused.

"Bet she can curse like her too," Ginny called to him, making Ron gasp, "Ginny!"

Giggling, Tonks pressed her lips together, trying to keep herself quiet. When that failed, they heard her say, "Shut up, Nymphadora, that's not funny in the least—hahaha!"

The three other Aurors glanced at each other, and the last one said, "Tonks, you do know you're talking to yourself, don't you?"

"Yes," she replied without looking at them. "It's how I stay sane. Insane people don't know they're insane, but sane people know they're crazy. Therefore, I'm not crazy, because I know I am—oh, goodness, can we just go, please?"

The second one took her arm and disapparated without a word, not trusting Tonks to be able to keep herself in one piece if she apparated herself. They appeared in a dead-ish looking place, behind an outcropping of rocks. The four Aurors could hear spells being thrown, and Nymphadora peeked around the corner of the rock, careful to stay in the shadows.

There were several glaring, angry people standing opposite the Lestranges, taunting them and trying to curse them. _Fools_ , thought Nymphadora to herself. The brothers shielded against several spells, but one crumbled Rabastan's ward, slicing his wand arm wide open and making him collapse to his knees.

Rodolphus roared in fury, cursing his brother's attacker at point blank range. The man fell without a sound. A low growl escaped Nymphadora, and she began to change her appearance. "Not my uncles, you—" With shocked gasps, the three other Aurors jumped away from her as she disapparated.

She reappeared directly between the Lestrange brothers, her wand drawn and pointed toward their opponents. The four or five (she didn't care to count) gasped in terror and backed away from her, staring in wide-eyed shock. "Bothering my family?" she hissed at them, her black eyes flashing with fury. "Come for a little...fun?"

Instantly, some of them stepped back still more and disapparated. One of the braver (more foolish) ones stammered, "B-b-b-but, you're dead!"

"No one told me that," Nymphadora smirked at them. "And I happen to be walking around—and breathing, which is more than can be said for some—especially those who cross me."

"Dementors take you," spat the one beside the man who'd told Nymphadora she was dead, "Suck out your soul, and freeze your non-existent heart—"

A curse struck him, coming from behind her, sending the man to the ground with a scream. "Are the rest of you going to stick around?" Nymphadora asked, caressing her wand with a gleam in her eyes. "I would _so_ like to...play with you."

A broken chuckle came from Rodolphus, and he said sarcastically, "Illegal play, darling!"

Nymphadora giggled, and Rabastan's laughter was tired, laced with pain. "Going to be all brave?" she asked them, pointing her wand directly at one of them. "When you get to St. Mungo's, tell the Order members _still_ there hello from me."

With a yelp of terror, the last few conscious opponents disapparated. Tonks turned to look at the Lestrange brothers, and realized that Rodolphus was almost right behind her, his eyes smouldering with anger. Grabbing her by both arms, he ignored her wand and stared directly into her eyes. "How dare they," he whispered in a lethal voice. "I would never let them."

"Rodolphus," Nymphadora gasped out, "I'm not Bellatrix. I'm Nymphadora. I came to stop them from hurting you—"

Rodolphus released her as if she'd burned him and kept staring, his eyes going empty as he regained his lost look again. "I'm sorry, Bella," he whispered, looking away from her.

Before he could look back at her, she hurried over to Rabastan and knelt by him, reaching out to touch his arm. He grimaced when she touched his arm, but allowed her to lift it to see how badly he was cut. "I'm—not going to—St. Mungo's," he gasped, looking into her eyes. "Ever."

She nodded. "I've got to get you to Mum. She can heal you. St. Mungo's healers have been rather prejudiced about treating injured Death Eaters, I must say," she told whoever was listening to her talk to Rabastan. "They'd let them die rather than treat them properly. So much for their oaths to sustain life and all that. Prejudice is everywhere." She looked up at Rodolphus, who was watching her very closely. "Come here," she said, realizing that her colleagues were headed toward them. "There are Aurors coming, and you need to be near me in case something goes wrong."

"Tonks—" began one of the other Aurors, but his buddy cut him off. "Tonks, what are you doing?"

"Rabastan is injured, and I have to take him for treatment," she replied, not bothering to assume her slightly more normal appearance. "Rodolphus, please tell me that you didn't seriously injure those people?" she asked him.

"They'll live," he said. "Without scars. But the last one I cursed—he'll need to be carefully watched: he might accidentally injure himself."

The Aurors looked at each other, wondering what to say to the brothers and their niece, who just happened to look like Bellatrix at the time. "Okay," she sighed. "Last thing. Hopefully, it works." She jumped up and stalked over to the one that had hurt Rabastan. " **Enervate**."

He opened his eyes—and screamed in terror at the sight of the witch standing over him. "Oh, do shut up," she sneered at him. "I didn't even Curse you. I have to tell you that all of your buddies that came out to play are gone. Well, except for the other unconscious one. Get up." She prodded him with the toe of her boot.

He jumped to his feet, seeming to gasp for breath. "Please," he began in a whisper, holding out a hand to her.

"Silence," she hissed. "Listen very closely. You will leave my husband and his brother alone. You will not in any way antagonize them to cause trouble for them with the Ministry. You will tell those who are of your own mind set the same. I am not a tolerant witch, and certainly, the World knows that. Stupidity is getting more common, and attacking my family _certainly_ qualifies as such. Now, _filth_ ," she added for good measure, "take your friend and be gone!"

He stood, frozen on the spot for a moment, before half-staggering over to the other one Rodolphus had cursed and disapparating with him.

Nymphadora came back over to Rabastan and saw his eyes were clouded over with pain. He moved numbly, and she dropped to her knees beside him, placing her hand on his neck. "Come," she said to Rodolphus. "I'll apparate both of you." Rodolphus' eyes darkened before he walked over and took her offered hand.

"Tonks, are you sure this is wise?" asked one of the Aurors.

"Don't know," she replied. "Got to do something, though. Although I might get myself sacked. That wouldn't be cool." _Crack_! they disapparated.

A half-scream shocked all of them as they landed in someone's kitchen, Nymphadora finding a wand pointed at her heart. Before she could say a word, Rodolphus stepped in front of her and glared at the brown-haired woman. "You won't hurt her," he snapped, brandishing his own wand.

A hand on his shoulder made him glance at her, and Nymphadora finally appeared in her brown hair for a moment. "It's okay, Mum," she said. "I just stopped some—Death Eater trolls from killing them. Anyway, Rabastan is injured—" She indicated the man who was slumped against the wall, bleeding onto the tile floor. "Can you heal him?"

The man stifled a groan, and Andromeda acted, stepping past her daughter and brother-in-law. "I'm going to levitate you," she told Rabastan, and away he floated, losing consciousness on the way up the stairs. Both Nymphadora and Rodolphus followed them up to one of the spare rooms. Nymphadora put an anti-stain spell on the sheets of the bed just before her mother set Rabastan down on the bed. She examined him, then snapped orders at Nymphadora, who ran off to do her bidding without arguing.

When she came back, she handed the bitter-smelling weed to her mother, who ordered her to grind it up. Quickly obeying, she stood with Rodolphus as Andromeda pressed the poultice to Rabastan's arm and muttered a binding charm combined with a complicated ward. He would not be able to remove it himself. Rabastan cried out in pain, and Andromeda performed the healing spell that would begin to knit his arm back together.

"Try not to disturb it," she told him. "I know it stings worse because the wound is deep, but the poultice should help it not to scar as badly." She suddenly realized that Rodolphus had left the room, and said, "Nymphadora, go see what he's doing. I don't want him running wild in the house because there's no telling what he'll do."

"He's gonna burn it down," Rabastan said thickly, his speech slurring because Andromeda had put a sleeping spell on him.

Nymphadora giggled. "See, Mum?" she said. "He says 'gonna' too!" Andromeda frowned at her and shooed her daughter, who looked like Bellatrix again, out of the room. She was walking down the upstairs hall, her senses tingling, when an arm wrapped around her waist and a wand was pressed to her ear.

"Come with me and no noise," Rodolphus hissed in her ear before yanking her down the hall.

Angry with herself, she had no choice. Stumbling into the room because she couldn't see where she was going, she fell against Rodolphus, who grabbed her arms and held her tightly. "You like doing that, don't you?" she asked him, her voice sounding small. She wanted to slap herself for sounding so frightened.

He suddenly grinned in amusement, and she realized where she was, the colour draining from her face. "You didn't burn his body," he whispered in her ear, and a small cry escaped her when she saw Remus' body lying where she had left it, on the bed. "What are you planning to do with it? Kill the werewolf when it comes around? Do you know, you can get quite a bit of money in Knockturn with a werewolf pelt."

She snapped at him angrily, unable to get her hands free. She wanted very badly to slap him. "I would never do that!" she snarled, and to her disappointment, tears began to gather in her eyes.

Rodolphus shook her. "Don't you dare cry," he snapped. "What are you planning? I knew Rabastan shouldn't have told you, but he wasn't thinking properly at the time."

"I—I just want to see him again," she faltered, looking up into his eyes. "Living."

"Being a werewolf permanently is hardly worth calling 'living,'" he informed her. "And remember, your lovely _Professor Lupin_ didn't embrace his other form. You'd force him to retain it, always."

"Why do you care?" she spat.

Rodolphus scowled at her, even when she stared defiantly at a spot on his robes. "You gave us a chance to move on," he said finally. "And Merlin knows, you should too. The werewolf is holding you back! Just let him go!" Nymphadora sniffled a little, not trusting herself to speak. "What if he bites you?" he asked her, so softly that she could barely hear him. "Nymphadora Tonks, the Auror-werewolf Metamorphagus! Wouldn't that be a wonderful thing to read in the _Daily Prophet_!"

"He wouldn't!" she shouted, looking up at Rodolphus angrily. "He wouldn't hurt me!"

"He would," Rodolphus snarled at her, getting in her face. "He's dead, and can't take Wolfsbane, and there's no way he would _not_ bite you, if you were alone with him during the full moon. The first one is usually the worst, changing permanently."

"Shut up!" she shrieked, pounding her fists against him, but her mobility was limited, and she stopped, furiously thinking that an escapee from Azkaban had no right to be that strong.

"You would make him _suffer_ ," he whispered. "Are you so much different from the one you resemble at the moment?"

Nymphadora stared at Rodolphus in disbelief, but he let her go and walked out of the room, not looking back. "I'll be in the sitting room," he called to her. She sank to the floor, wanting to scream, but refusing to allow herself the privilege.

After several moments, she heard her mother call, and stood up, her body trembling. "Oh, stop it," she snapped at herself, using her wand to smooth out her robe. Looking into the mirror, she made the expression on her face return to her Auror-calm normal; however, she was unable to get her hair to turn brown.

Finally, she let herself out of the room, making sure she warded the door properly this time. Her mother was waiting for her at the foot of the stairs. "Where did you go?" she scolded. "I thought I told you—"

"I did," Tonks answered, stepping carefully down the stairs.

"Are you going back to the Office, or are you done for today?" her mother asked.

"Oh." Tonks sighed. "I forgot. Yeah, I have to. Thanks for reminding me."

"You're going to get sacked for skiving off your Death Eater catching," Rodolphus taunted her from his seat on the couch.

She glared at him. "I'm gonna get thrown in Azkaban for turning into Aunt Bellatrix and protecting _you_ ," she snapped. "Especially because there were _three_ witnesses!" She ran out and slammed the door, making the windows rattle.

"Be careful!" came her uncle's voice. "You don't want to do accidental magic, Nymphadora!"

Biting her tongue and checking her reflection in one of the windows, she changed some of her facial features so she wouldn't have the entire Auror Office pounce on her upon her arrival, and disapparated.

Her three colleagues were already heatedly discussing what had happened with Reanne, whom Nymphadora had only met for the first time that morning. "There she is," said one, pointing to her, and Reanne sternly motioned her to come over.

"What do they mean by saying that you pretended to be Bellatrix?" he snapped at her. "You _threatened_ them with the Cruciatus?"

"No," Tonks replied, her heart sinking. "I told them that I wanted to play. And that they should tell the Order members who are still in St. Mungo's hello for me."

"Your behaviour is inexcusable, Nymphadora," he told her sharply. "These three told me that you not only threatened them, but that you proceeded to insult them as well."

 _Filth_ , Tonks remembered saying. _Sweet Merlin, she was going to get in big trouble for this!_ "I—meant to sound like my Aunt, and therefore said things that I would not otherwise," she explained, but it sounded lame in her own ears.

"You are suspended from work for a week," he told her coldly. She stared, and as she was about to speak, he held his hand up. " _At least_ a week," he added. "At the end of the first week, I will consider the situation again."

"You can't do that!" Nymphadora gasped.

"He can," one that had been with her told her. "He's taking over for Kingsley, and Kingsley's going to be Minister."

Reanne watched her eyes grow dark, and her hair flickered a darker shade before she decidedly made it a neon orange. "Go finish what you were doing earlier, before I told you to see what the kids wanted," he ordered. "Then get out."

Nymphadora whirled around, her robes swishing around her, and went straight back to the desk in her cubicle. She was furious, and let her hair grow long and black, hiding her view of anyone else. She didn't care. Unlocking the drawer, she took the papers out and began to go over them again. When she was finished, she put everything in order and stood, preparing to leave.

She didn't boil with anger as she had before, but with a semblance of calm, strode out of the cubicle, head held high. Some turned to look at her, but none spoke, for which she was grateful. Touching her wand, she opened the door to the outer corridor—and nearly ran into Kingsley.

He stared at her in surprise before asking incredulously, "Tonks?"

"You know," she said, almost recklessly, "if I were really playing to my appearance, I'd snarl something about not calling me that filthy name. But I won't. I love myself."

"Are you okay?" he asked her worriedly, taking in her appearance.

"I'm in a black mood," she informed him before she swept past him, leaving the building.

Arriving at home, she found Rodolphus in the same place on the couch, head thrown back, eyes closed. She smiled to see that he had his wand in his hand. Levitating a quill over to him, she began to tickle his forehead with the feather.

Andromeda came into the room, and her daughter gave her a guilty smile. "Leave him alone," she scolded quietly. "He only just got to sleep. He was tired, more than he knew."

"Didn't you tell him to sleep in one of the guest rooms?" Tonks asked as she put the quill back from where she'd got it. Andromeda said no. "Well, I guess I will," Tonks said. She started for the couch, and Andromeda raised an eyebrow.

"I want to talk to you after, though," she said, and Tonks nodded with a dejected sigh.

Tonks went over to the couch, looking more closely at Rodolphus. _He looks younger when he's asleep,_ she thought to herself. _Less troubled, too. Poor thing._ She leaned down and tapped his left shoulder, knowing that it was considered a threat if she stood over his wand-dominant side. "Rodolphus?" she said softly.

A light sleeper, he stirred almost immediately. Feeling someone leaning over him, he opened his eyes and pressed the tip of his wand to the person's throat, a curse on his lips. She looked startled, and even annoyed. Realizing that he wasn't in danger, he withdrew his wand from her throat and sank back onto the couch. "Don't you know that it's one of the rudest things you can do to wake someone up, Bella?" he asked, regarding her with a slight smile.

"I'm not Bella," Tonks said.

Rodolphus stiffened, unsmiling. "You look like her," he told her. "You even act—"

"Don't you dare!" snarled Tonks before she could stop herself. How Rodolphus could unsettle her so much, she did not understand. "I only came to tell you that the room beside your brother's is open if you want a more comfortable place to sleep."

"I'm used to stone floors," he told her flatly. "The couch will be quite enough."

Tonks walked away from him, frustrated. Finding her mother at the kitchen table, Tonks sank into a chair and shook her head. "Mum, the world is mad," she told Andromeda, pulling painfully on her black hair.

Andromeda patted her daughter's hand. "Don't pull your hair, Dora," she told her. "Tell me what happened to you at work today."

Putting her head in her hands, Tonks began to recount to her mother yelling at Reanne first thing in the morning, talking to Harry and the others, going to rescue the Lestranges, and what had occurred when she went back to the Office. Tonks did not tell her mother what Rodolphus had said about Remus.

"I see," Andromeda said thoughtfully. "A week—at least." Nymphadora looked down, feeling a bit ashamed of herself. "Perhaps you need to refrain from making yourself appear as Bellatrix in public," she advised.

"Probably," Tonks agreed with a sigh. "Except, I don't even know if I'll be an Auror still after the week is up."

"Oh, come on," Andromeda laughed, making Nymphadora look at her in surprise. "You're a war hero! They won't be able to do anything to you without several people squawking at the Ministry. And you said Kingsley already knows? Everything's going to be fine, Nymphadora."

Tonks nodded obediently, looking sideways at her mother. "I'll be gone when you get back from the Burrow in a couple days," she said easily, and heard the couch creak in the other room. _If he's listening, I'm gonna—sorry, Mum, I'm mean—going to curse him._ "I have an errand to run that night," she told Andromeda.

"Okay," replied the brown-haired woman, "but be careful. It'll be the full moon, you know."

Looking at at her hands, Tonks whispered, "Yes, I know," then got up and left the room. She didn't glance toward the couch, but she realized that Rodolphus was now lying full length on it, his eyes closed again. She was studying him carefully, lost in thought when he spoke.

"I'm not asleep, you know. Shame, shame, Nymphadora. Didn't your mother ever teach you that it's rude to watch a man sleep?"

"You're not asleep," she snapped at him, her face and ears turning red. "You just said so." She turned her back on him and walked out of the room.


	4. Brothers and Bothers

The next morning, Nymphadora came down the stairs with Teddy sleeping peacefully in her arms. She went to the sitting room, amusing herself by reading the _Daily Prophet_ like her dad used to every morning. She found that the news of the Lestrange brothers moving to the Tonks house had already been published. Muttering to herself in annoyance, Tonks continued reading and found that her suspension from the Auror Office was mentioned, with Reanne quoted as saying, "We must be more careful now to keep security tight, especially for those who have been strained under the pressures of war."

Nymphadora glared at the picture of herself and the Lestranges on the front cover of the paper. "He's practically saying that I cracked during war!" she growled angrily. "And now I'm gonna go around torturing and killing people! Oh, wouldn't that be fun! I could have started with Reanne yesterday!"

She felt Teddy stir on her lap and said, "Oh, you're finally awake, aren't you, love?"

"You talking to me?" said an incredulous voice. " _Prophet_ might be right about you."

Tonks all but threw the newspaper at the speaker. "Quit poking your nose in my business at all the wrong times!" she spat at him, holding her son closer. "Go away. I _definitely_ was _not_ referring to you!"

He stepped closer to her and she shrank back into the chair, reaching for her wand. "You know," he said, "doing that only encourages me to see how scared of me I can make you. After all, how much can Nymphadora be scared of her 'love'?"

"Shut up!" Nymphadora cried, horrified. Teddy opened his eyes and cried out, his hands reaching for his mother.

"You should teach him not to cry for what he wants," Rodolphus said suddenly, distracted by the child.

"When you have children," she snarled at him, "you can raise them the way you please. Let me raise _my_ child _my_ way!"

A shadow of pain suddenly crossed Rodolphus' face, and he said tiredly, "D'ya wanna know something, Nymphadora? I was supposed to have children. But they died—miscarriage—in Azkaban. We wanted a family; we were supposed to have a family, but it never worked out." His eyes flashing in fury and something else Tonks couldn't quite see, he looked away from her, seething. "I didn't even know until thirteen years after they died," he added bitterly. "Bellatrix told me that it was a small price to pay for serving the Dark Lord." Rodolphus shook his head. "I'd never Cruciated her before. I made her scream—I made her beg. I made her promise that, if she was ever with child again, she'd do whatever she could to bring the child to life. It never happened."

Nymphadora was so shocked that she couldn't speak for several minutes. Rodolphus wouldn't look at her, staring away from her at a picture on the mantle. Teddy cooed softly, and his mother looked down at him, realizing that he was reaching for Rodolphus in his baby way. For a minute, Tonks felt worried, but pushed the feeling away and stood, walking over to the man.

"Would—would you like to hold him?" she asked Rodolphus softly, indicating the child in her arms. Rodolphus looked up warily, then nodded and held out his arms for the little one. Nymphadora gently laid the child in Rodolphus' arms and stepped back to give him a little space.

Teddy looked up into the face of the one who was holding him and gave a happy shriek, suddenly changing his hair black to match what he saw. The child didn't know, but his eyes turned dark as well, and Rodolphus almost smiled at him.

Tonks watched them together and smiled proudly, yet sadly. Rodolphus cradled the child against his chest, whispering to him. Finally, to Tonks' surprise, Rodolphus kissed the top of the child's head and held him out to Nymphadora. "Here," he said softly. "Thank you."

Taking Teddy back, Nymphadora noticed that Rodolphus' eyes were no longer dull, but that they shone with hope. She nodded, and when her hair bounced over her shoulder, she realized that it had turned pink. Teddy squawked at his mother, and she giggled. "He's hungry," she said, then turned to Rodolphus. "I'm going to go prepare a bottle for him. Do you want to come with me? I might need you to hold him for me."

Rodolphus stood and followed her without another word. "I really didn't come down here to rant," Rodolphus said after Nymphadora had handed him the child again. "I came to ask you if you were insistent on making your late husband a werewolf permanently."

 _Crash!_ Nymphadora whirled on him, but he wore a perfectly innocent expression, looking down at Teddy. She drew her wand and put the ceramic container back together before picking it up and turning her back to Rodolphus. "Why must you insist on prying into things that are none of your business, Rodolphus?" she asked coldly.

"None of my business?" he repeated. "You saved my life, Nymphadora. I owe you a life debt." He raised his wand and caught the jar before she could smash it again. "Rabastan too. I don't want you to throw your life away, Nymphadora. I told you before: Lupin didn't embrace his werewolf form, and you would force it on him eternally. Not only would you do that, but you're planning to stay with him when he transforms tomorrow night. Yes, I know about this," he said sharply as he raised his head to look at her. "You'll possibly get—mauled to death, or bitten and become a werewolf yourself, or—you can't do this, Nymphadora. What about your son? Are you going just going to walk out and leave him? 'A small price to pay for being with Lupin forever,' huh?"

"Stop," said Nymphadora in a choked voice. "Please, Rodolphus."

"What do I have to say to you?" he asked her finally. "What do I have to do to get you to change your mind?"

Tonks turned to him squarely. "There is nothing you can do or say," she said, her face pale. She held the bottle out toward Rodolphus. "Do you want to feed him, or shall I?"

Rodolphus held out the child to Tonks after an awkward look between them. "So I just have to wait and see if you survive, huh?" he said, watching her and Teddy. "I hope I won't have to explain your gruesome death to your mother."

Her body jerked, and she looked over at him, biting her lip to keep back her tears. "Rodolphus," she whispered, "sometimes there are just things that we have to do, and this is one of those times. I'm sorry."

"Fine," he said. "Good luck." Turning around, he walked deliberately out of the room.

Tonks sank into a chair as a tear stole down her cheek. She wiped it away, but another joined it. _Stop,_ she told herself fiercely as Teddy cried for his milk. She held Teddy close, trying to stop the tears that were trying to escape. "Shhh," she whispered to Teddy, holding the bottle so he could drink from it. The child's cries stopped, and Tonks sniffled a little, wiping her eyes on her shoulder. "I'm sorry," she whispered to Teddy. "That's Bellatrix's husband. He's insufferable."

Teddy looked at her, his eyes still dark, seeming to disapprove of her words. "I'm sorry!" Tonks said again, sighing. "He makes me so angry, and he thinks he knows exactly what I need to do when he _doesn't_!"

"Who does?" Andromeda asked, breezing into the kitchen. "Rodolphus? What did you do to him? He seemed quite upset when I passed him on the staircase."

"He was being nosy and I told him to mind his own business," Nymphadora said firmly, making sure that no sign of her tears were left on her face. "He wasn't pleased, but he left me alone."

"I noticed that you two aren't thrilled to be around each other," Andromeda said drily. "Not that I expected you to be best buddies—"

Tonks looked horrified. "Mum! Never!" Teddy let out a squawk when his mother accidentally jerked his bottle out of reach. "Sorry," she told him for the third time, and gave it back to him.

Andromeda grinned. "I know. Be careful around Rodolphus, though. He still acts slightly off-colour."

Nymphadora shook her head, remembering some of the weird things he'd said to her. "Of course, Mum," she replied.

Later that day, Andromeda sent Nymphadora up to Rabastan's room with a Blood-Replenishing Potion. Entering the room, she was dismayed to find that Rodolphus was there, talking to his brother. Setting down the potion on the nightstand, she told Rodolphus to make sure that his brother drank it all and turned to leave.

Rodolphus grabbed her by one arm, and she drew her wand, blasting his hand away from her arm before he could blink. "Sweet Merlin," he sighed. "Just come here, Nymphadora." She backed away from him, wand at the ready. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk."

"Right," she hissed. "Just like this morning."

"Attacking girls?" Rabastan asked his brother with a smirk. "Didn't think you were the type—oof!" Little brother received an elbow directly to the stomach.

"Something that I forgot to tell you," he said to Nymphadora. "I'm done asking questions and trying to persuade you not to act like an idiot."

"Thanks," growled Tonks.

Rabastan took a deep breath and called, "Just come on over, Tonks. He'll be good...at least for now." He dodged another blow from Rodolphus just in time.

Nymphadora scowled and came over to stand by the nightstand, away from both men. "Speak."

"Ever the Auror," Rabastan teased, and she glared at him.

"Don't tease her about that," Rodolphus snapped at his brother. "She got busted for pretending to be Bellatrix."

"Bummer," commented the younger man.

Rodolphus ignored him and focused on Nymphadora. "Since I can't stop you, I want to give you a piece of information," he told her. " _Imperio_ works on werewolves."

Tonks stared at the older Lestrange in shock as the younger one cried, "You're mad, brother! She's an Auror. You don't go around advising them to—"

"Hush," Rodolphus ordered, not taking his eyes off of her. "She is not a normal Auror, Rabastan. Noble blood flows in her veins."

"Albeit tainted," Rabastan pointed out, receiving a backhand on the shoulder.

"Shut up," Rodolphus snapped. "This is the woman that both of us have a life debt to, and you shouldn't speak of her so lightly. Especially when I saw her flawlessly pull off an impersonation of Bellatrix!"

"Aw, has BellaDora stolen your heart?" Rabastan taunted, and a resounding crack was heard as Rodolphus cracked his brother's head against the headboard of the bed. Rabastan dropped limply to the bed again.

Tonks rolled her eyes and shooed Rodolphus away from the edge of the bed so that she could help Rabastan. " **Enervate** ," she muttered after healing his head. "Goodness, Rodolphus. Such revenge!" Once Rabastan was alert enough, Tonks helped him drink the potion that her mother had sent up for him. "Good," she told him quietly. "You're coming along, Mum says. Should be well within a few days."

He nodded, and Rodolphus said, "Don't forget what I told you, Nymphadora."

"Don't call me Nymphadora," she hissed between her teeth.

"You didn't complain before," he pointed out, and she growled at him.

"I'm complaining now!" she snapped.

Rodolphus shook his head. "Just go return to whatever you were doing and let us exist in peace before you turn the world upside-down again tomorrow night," he ordered her.

Frowning, Nymphadora Tonks Lupin marched off.


	5. Werewolf for a Day?

When Nymphadora said goodbye to her mother and Teddy the next evening, she made sure to hug both of them extra tight. "I love you," she whispered to them, and her mother squeezed her arm gently.

"I love you too," Andromeda said. "Are you sure you won't change your mind about going with us?"

"I can't," Nymphadora sighed, looking away from her mother.

"All right," the older witch relented. "Be careful, Dora."

Tonks nodded. "I will," she said, stepping back.

Andromeda smiled, then stepped outside and disapparated. Nymphadora immediately turned and headed to the stairs, going to the room where Remus' body was. A sound in the hall behind her almost made her jump, and a voice called, "Nymphadora, don't do it!"

She moved more quickly, hurrying along the hall. "Leave me alone, Rodolphus," she snapped. "And don't call me Nymphadora!"

"Please!" he called to her. "Nymph—Tonks, you're so young! You have a long life ahead of you. Please don't do this to yourself."

Tonks did not reply, her head held high as she walked along. Suddenly, the hissing of a spell caught her attention, but she turned too late. _Stay where you are_ , she heard the command come from somewhere, and she felt that she'd be happy to do just that. Turning to see Rodolphus walking toward her, she caught sight of herself in the hall mirror and realized that he was trying to use the Imperius Curse on her.

 _You can fight it off,_ she told herself sharply, struggling to recall the training she'd been given on the Unforgivables. He was getting closer, talking to her reassuringly as he came. A cry came from her as the Imperius crumbled and she whirled around, breaking into a run. Rodolphus cursed and broke into a run after her. His outstretched hand missed her by a foot, and wards went up on the room as the door slammed behind her.

Nymphadora, stumbling into the room, heard Rodolphus' roar of anger outside the door. She dragged herself over to the bed where Remus' body lay and sat down, rubbing her tingling arms. "He used _Imperio_ ," she whispered to herself, half-angry. "He should know better! I'm an Auror, for goodness' sake!" _Yes, an Auror who didn't realize that she was in danger, or that Lestrange might actually try to use a spell on her._ Mad Eye would be horrified, she knew, and almost laughed at the thought.

She could hear Rodolphus muttering to himself outside the door, but knew he couldn't get in because of the special anti-Death Eater wards she'd put on the room. All she had to do now was wait until the moon became full. Checking to make sure that her wand was up her sleeve where she'd put it, she moved off the bed, sitting on the floor against the wall by the door.

Watching Remus' body, she felt a chill come over her, and did a warming spell on her robe. This, however, made her sleepy, and she soon lost the battle to stay awake. She woke to a strange sound, and remembering where she was, looked up very quickly. The transformation had already begun, and she watched curiously, not having seen a transformation before.

Tonks stood up, leaning against the wall to see better. The werewolf was lying on the bed, his great yellow eyes looking around the room. His eyes focused on the only other living creature in the room, and Tonks caught her breath, wondering what she'd got herself into. The werewolf crouched down, ready to spring at her, and she grasped her wand, ready to stop him from coming near her.

Suddenly, the werewolf shook himself and leaped lightly off the bed, trotting toward Nymphadora. She watched carefully, but as he didn't seem threatening, said nothing. She knelt down when he was a few feet away, and he stopped, regarding her thoughtfully. He slowly walked up to her, and she stretched out her hand to him.

He bared his teeth at her, and she withdrew her hand immediately. "Sorry," she whispered. "I shouldn't treat a werewolf like a common dog. I've never met a werewolf in its animal form before."

The werewolf growled at her, then placed both of his front paws on her knees and began to nose along her arm. Tonks giggled. "You snuffle just like Sirius did," she told him as a pang of sorrow shot through her. "I love you."

He growled again, glaring at her defiantly. "You sound exactly like you did when I first told you that," she sighed, reaching out a hand to touch the top of his head. The wolf flinched and pinned his ears. "You wouldn't believe me—wouldn't let yourself believe. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise it won't hurt."

Tonks carefully placed her hand on the wolf's head, stroking his fur softly. He seemed to enjoy it, so she gently scratched him behind the ears. He leaned into her touch, and she smiled, bending down to feel his fur against her cheek. She stroked his fur down his back, smoothing it out as she gave him a fingertip massage along the backbone. He growled, this time seemingly in pleasure.

 _I love you_ , she thought to him, but she couldn't say it out loud because she knew that it would not please the wolf that was now snuffling at her robe.

The werewolf's paw suddenly slipped off of her knee, his claws tearing through her robe and raking across her leg. She cried out in pain, and the werewolf jumped away from her gentle hands, watching her in surprise as she touched her leg, her hand coming away bloody.

A sharp growl brought her attention back to the werewolf just as he pounced, his claws raking her side and drawing screams from her. Staring at the growling animal in fear, Tonks tried to move out of the way, but one of his claws caught her shoulder, ripping her robe and spraying blood over both of them. Tonks shrieked. The werewolf let out a howl, then jumped up, putting his paws on her chest.

 _He's going for your throat!_ she realized in a panic. " **Imperio** ," she gasped as she grabbed her wand, her voice filled with pain. "Get away from me."

The werewolf stopped his lunge inches away from her tender throat and jumped off of her, going back over to the bed and watching her carefully. She gasped with pain as she touched her shoulder, accidentally stretching her wounded side and making the blood run in earnest. A sob escaped her as she looked up at the werewolf: "I'm sorry: I should have let you go."

The pain was proving too much for her to handle, clouding her thoughts. "No," she gasped as the werewolf rounded on her. She had lost the _Imperio_. "Remus," she sobbed as he leaped for her again.

He snarled at her angrily, and she threw her left arm up, guarding her throat. He batted her arm down with a paw, standing on it to keep her from moving it. Tonks looked at the werewolf, tears streaming down her face. "I love you," she whispered, looking into his eyes. "I'm sorry."

The werewolf howled and lunged for her, sinking his fangs into her shoulder. Nymphadora's scream echoed in the room. The werewolf released her and walked away from her a little way, turning to watch. She was sobbing, shaking in horror. Suddenly, her entire body trembled violently, and Nymphadora's screams of agony turned into howls as she slowly completed her transformation.

Rodolphus, sitting outside the door to the room, awoke to the sound of magic crackling. He immediately grabbed his wand and jumped to his feet. Placing his hand on the door, he realized that the wards on the room had gone down. "Nymphadora?" he called, and heard nothing in reply. He turned the doorknob, keeping his wand ready as he edged the door open. "Nymphadora!" he gasped, seeing her lying on the floor in a tangle of bloody robes. He swore, looking around for the werewolf.

It was lying in the corner, blood all over it as well. Rodolphus hurried over to it, checking if it was alive. The creature was breathing very shallowly and was unconscious. _Dying,_ he thought to himself, noticing the wounds on the werewolf. _Goodness, she must have done a number on you_ , he thought coldly.

Hurrying over to his niece, he knelt down beside her, taking in the sight of her pale face, whitish-grey hair, and torn robes. "Nymphadora," he whispered, touching her arm gently. "Oh, don't be dead!" He took his hand in hers, but realized that there was a deep incision in her arm. Cursing werewolves, he pushed her hair away from her neck to see if he could find her pulse. Horrified, he sharply sucked in his breath. A bite mark stood out very clearly and painfully on her shoulder, revealed by her torn robe.

"No!" he cried, realizing that his worst fear for her had come true. "Not you, Nymphadora!"

"Rod—" a gasp of pain cut off her own words, and her body went rigid.

"You're alive!" he whispered in disbelief.

To his amazement, she chuckled, then cried out in pain. "It hurts," she moaned, closing her eyes.

He frowned. "Were you a werewolf all night?" he demanded.

Tears of shame filled the girl's eyes and ran down her face, smearing the blood that had been dry. "Yes," she whispered. "I think so. Mostly."

"We have to get you to St. Mungo's," he told her. "If we get you there in time, you won't retain lycanthropy."

"No," she choked. "It hurts too much to move."

"It'll hurt you a lot more if you have to go through this every full moon," he snapped at her, and she let her head rest on the ground again, a sob escaping her.

She tried to calm herself, then whispered, "Would—would you help me get up?"

Rodolphus nodded. "Where all are you injured?" he asked.

"Everywhere," Nymphadora said, then cracked a painful smile. "Actually, my side, my shoulder, bite on my other shoulder, wound on my arm—amazing what just one claw can do. And my entire body feels like it's been on the rack."

"The—what?" Rodolphus asked with a frown.

"It's a medieval torture instrument used by Muggles," she explained. "Stretches joints until they pop and bones until they break."

"Oh, then it's like the Bone-Cracking Cruciatus?" he asked.

Tonks stared, and a hint of embarrassment appeared in Rodolphus' face. She began to giggle, but interjected "Ow!" every few giggles. "Yes, it is," she answered at last, her smile proving that she was still amused at his comparison.

Rodolphus began to stand up, sliding his arm beneath her back and helping her sit up. She bent her knees to get her feet under her and winced at the pain in her joints. "Now stand as I help you," he told her. He tightened his arm beneath her and began to lift her up. She gasped and grabbed his other arm, despite the pain it caused in her shoulder. Tonks managed to get upright, but her joints were so stiff that she fell against Rodolphus, crying out as she jostled her wounds.

A harsh, rattling sound behind them drew their attention, and Rodolphus helped Nymphadora turn around, tightening his grip on his wand. "Remus?" she whispered. "Rodolphus, can you help him?"

"He's dying," Rodolphus told her. "There's nothing to be done."

"No!" cried Tonks, tears springing to her eyes. She didn't fight Rodolphus because he was the one thing holding her up. "I—I killed him," she sobbed, turning away from the werewolf. "I'm sorry!"

"He was already dead," Rodolphus told her softly, trying to reassure her. "This is only the werewolf form."

Tonks sobbed again, glancing at the creature that was struggling to draw breath. "Remus," she choked as Rodolphus carefully helped her get closer. "I'm sorry that I did this to you! I didn't know it would turn out like this!"

Rodolphus pressed his lips together tightly, not going to tell her "I told you so." His wand was ready in case the werewolf tried something. The creature looked up at the two of them, its eyes full of pain. With a tiny growl, he tilted his head and looked up at Nymphadora. He growled the pleased growl that she remembered before he'd bitten her. He then put his head on his paws; his body shuddered once and he lay still.

Nymphadora howled, the sound of a wolf mourning for its dead mate. She felt Rodolphus stiffen and step forward a little. Realizing what he was going to do, she shrieked, "No, Rodolphus!" reaching for his wand arm to stop him.

"Stop it," he told her firmly, turning her and holding her by the left arm so she couldn't reach across to stop him. " **Incendio!** " Nymphadora sobbed in horror as the fire erupting from Rodolphus' wand consumed the werewolf corpse, turning it to ash.

"Remus," she sobbed, her hands clenching into fists. "Remus!"

Rodolphus paused a moment, then said, "We should be off. We have to make sure that you're all right—I'm sure you've lost a lot of blood from your wounds."

Crying bitterly, Nymphadora held onto Rodolphus as he led her toward the door. He could think of no words with which to comfort her, and concentrated on getting her down the stairs in one piece. She gasped in pain with every step down, and he wished that he could levitate her, but he didn't really think she'd appreciate that. At the bottom of the stairs, he helped her catch her balance so she could walk on.

"Rodolphus Lestrange, what the—" Wand drawn, Andromeda burst through the kitchen door to stare at the two of them in horror. "—have you done to my daughter?"

"He didn't," gasped Tonks, looking up at her mother. She'd given herself a good wrench when Andromeda had surprised her. "I—I was being stupid, and got—got—mauled by a werewolf."

Andromeda gasped in horror. "I told you to be careful!"

"We're on our way to St. Mungo's, if you don't mind," Rodolphus interrupted. "She's been bitten."

The brown-haired witch turned very white, and she looked into Nymphadora's eyes to see tears of shame once again began to fall. "Yes, I'm a werewolf," whispered Tonks, sounding very small. "All last night."

Secretly, Rodolphus reassuringly rubbed his fingers along her backbone and she sighed deeply in relief, her tears dripping onto the front of his robes. "We'll be going now," he said, heading for the door and helping her along.

"Mum, you need to come with us," Nymphadora said, choking back her tears. "They'll have a very bad reaction to Rodolphus bringing me in like this. Please come with me."

"All right," Andromeda relented, her mind still reeling with what the two had told her. She hurried upstairs and came back very quickly. "I just went to make sure Teddy kept safe and Rabastan knew that he'd be alone in the house," she said, joining them outside.

Rodolphus held out his hand to her, and she glared at him. "It's better if we all arrive together," the man said pointedly. "Let's go, Andromeda." Irritated, she slapped her hand into his, and he disapparated.

Nymphadora had been correct that the healers would react very badly to the situation, and if it hadn't been for her holding onto Rodolphus so tightly, he probably would have been cursed into many tiny pieces before other two could explain the situation. As it was, when they admitted her for treatment, it was difficult for Andromeda and Nymphadora to convince them to let Rodolphus come with them.

He trailed behind them a little, looking quite out of place and getting very strange glances from many of the people walking through the halls. Nymphadora was taken to a special ward, and when they took her into the room, they would not allow Rodolphus to follow them in.

After several minutes, Andromeda stepped out of the room and motioned him to come into the room. He followed almost immediately. Nymphadora was lying on her back in the bed, looking up at the ceiling. She was no longer in her bloodied robe, but was wearing a specifically-issued St. Mungo's robe. "Rodolphus?" she asked when the door shut.

He came over to her quickly, and a sigh escaped her lips. "I didn't want them to do anything until you came, but they insisted that since you aren't exactly family—well, they took my robe off, and—"

"Nymphadora!" screeched her mother in horror.

Rodolphus politely tried to hold back his laughter, but his smirk gave away his amusement. Andromeda was mortified. "Didn't I teach you any better than to make crude jokes?" she scolded Nymphadora, whose smirk was quivering, threatening to break into laughter.

Nymphadora glanced at her mum. "It's not a joke! They really did! And—" Andromeda hid her face in her hands. "Sorry, Mum," she giggled before pressing a hand to her side and muttering, "Ouch. Anyway, they treated the more...ah, private injuries before they let you in. They haven't treated my shoulder, for either the scratches or the bite."

He nodded, giving her a secret grin when her mother wasn't looking. Nymphadora snickered, then feigned innocence when her mother glanced over at them. A moment later, two healers came into the room and one told Rodolphus that they needed to be exactly where he was. Nymphadora motioned to him to come to her other side and he came immediately, sitting down beside her.

"Ever seen a werewolf victim treated?" one of the healers asked Rodolphus.

"Quite a few times," he replied, "one of Greyback's pack would attack one of us and we'd have to find a healer that would treat Death Eaters. Definitely not a desirable situation for anyone."

"True," agreed the healer. "Mrs. Lupin, you are the worst werewolf case we've seen this full moon. You were lucky to come in right now: you can be treated immediately. He'll come in after we're finished with the scratches."

One of them touched her wand to Nymphadora's robe, pulling the material back so the scratches were visible. As they went over Tonks' scratches with their wands, Rodolphus noticed that her fists were clenched. Carefully, he placed his hand over hers and encouraged her to open her fist. She slowly opened her hand, and he wrapped his fingers around hers reassuringly. She looked over at him, a grateful look on her face. He gave her a tiny nod and turned his attention back to the healers.

Nymphadora could barely see them working on her shoulder, but she could feel magic rushing through the incisions, cleaning them. She wondered what on earth was making Rodolphus act so concerned about her, sneaking another glance at him. He seemed to be watching the healers, but she wondered what he was really thinking about.

The healers regarded the work they'd done on the incisions, and one said, "Well, that part's finished. The incisions should heal fine, maybe one or two minor scars. They'll be tender for a while, just like the other incisions you have."

The two shared a glance and the other one spoke. "Our werewolf expert will be coming in after a few minutes," she said. "I suggest you get up and move around for a little bit, Mrs. Lupin. It'll help through this next part."

The two of them left the room and Tonks breathed a sigh of relief. "I am not getting up," she announced to the ceiling, suddenly turning to look at Rodolphus when he let go of her hand.

"Yes, you are," he told her. "You need to at least stretch before they start working on you again."

"Why? If it's just taking care of the bite—" Nymphadora began crossly.

"Because they always restrain the victim at this part," Rodolphus told her sharply. "Held down, unable to rise. I suggest you get up, and perhaps go look out the window."

Tonks bit her lip. "Tied down?" she whispered. "I hate being tied down!"

Rodolphus sighed. "Up, Nymphadora," he ordered her again.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" she snapped at him, sitting straight up and glaring at him. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she suddenly felt a little dizzy and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she realized that Rodolphus had moved closer to her. "I'm not helpless," she told him. "I can stand on my own now."

And she did, although she was quite shaky. As Tonks began to move toward the window, she groaned, "I feel so _old_! I'm so stiff!"

Andromeda watched her daughter stand at the window and look out at the city. She knew that Nymphadora was terrified of being tied down, held down, or restrained at all. She wondered how well her daughter would take "this next part."

Finally, Nymphadora turned to go back to the bed, but she stumbled and landed against something soft. Looking up, she realized Rodolphus had caught her, a smirk on his face. Doubling up her fist, she punched him in the chest with as much strength as she could muster at the time. He merely grunted, and she accused him, "You were just waiting around for me to fall so that you could catch me!"

"Guilty," he said with a smile. "I knew you were going to, and I didn't want you hurting yourself anymore—" He blocked another furious blow from her and added, "But you're such a stubborn witch, Nymphadora."

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" she shrieked at him. "Why must you insist—"

He cut her off, stopping in the middle of the room and holding her still. "Because I want to," he hissed. "It's a beautiful name. It's a lovely name. It's a _noble_ name. And I made up my mind last night that I will _not_ call you Tonks."

Tonks scowled at him. "Then call me 'brat,'" she spat at him.

"No," said Rodolphus simply. She was about to protest, but he picked her up and carried her over to the bed where he laid her down and stepped back, watching her closely. "You aren't a brat."

Her cheeks turned red with embarrassment, but she made sure to get rid of her blush quickly. She would not blush just because someone had helped her back into bed, but she nearly groaned at the thought that Rodolphus Lestrange would care if she made herself a werewolf or not. Shaking her head, she sighed and relaxed in the bed, staring at the ceiling again.

The door to her room opened and three men came in, one walking right up to the bed and saying, "Mrs. Lupin? A new werewolf, I heard?"

"Yes, and I'm gonna eat you," she promised him, her eyes black.

Rodolphus grinned behind the healer's back, and Nymphadora giggled at the sight of a healer not knowing what to say for a few moments. Finally, the healer said, "Well, we're going to see if we can keep you from becoming a werewolf. This is a tricky process, and there are very important procedures to follow."

"First of all," the healer continued, "only one extra person besides the healers can be in the room with you when it takes place. Andromeda, Lestrange—chose who it will be."

"You do it," Rodolphus told Andromeda. "She's your daughter."

Andromeda didn't reply to him, but looked at her daughter. "Whom do you want to stay with you?" she asked Nymphadora.

"Well, Mum," she began, rather sheepishly, "please don't be upset, but—if he knows what's going to happen to me, I'd rather have him stay with me. I'm sorry."

"It's all right," Andromeda told her, a slightly relieved look on her face. "I'd rather not see you in pain." She hurried up to the bed, kissing her daughter's forehead. "I love you," she whispered before hurrying out of the room.

"I didn't expect that," the healer commented, and went on, "we'll need you to lie down, Mrs. Lupin, so we can put the restraints on."

Nymphadora's face turned pale, and she looked up at Rodolphus, worry in her eyes. "It'll be fine," he told her. "Lie down."

She shook her head, biting her lip. "No!" she cried finally. "I can't!"

"If you won't lie down on your own," the healer said calmly, "we will have to force you."

"They can't do it without your being restrained," Rodolphus told Nymphadora, coming to her side and grasping her hand.

"Why not?" she demanded shakily.

"Because," Rodolphus said softly, "the pain always makes the victims thrash around violently. Lie down, Nymphadora."

She closed her eyes, tears beginning to run down her face. Rodolphus wiped them away with one hand. "Now lie down," he whispered to her, and she obeyed, a strangled sob coming from her.

"Very good," the healer said to Rodolphus, but Lestrange ignored him, focusing on Nymphadora. The healer motioned to the two other men and they came forward, all snapping the restraints into place at once.

Nymphadora's eyes flew open, and she cried out in fear, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she almost began to hyperventilate. She threw her head back on the pillow and swallowed a rising scream. She would not scream for the healers: she was better than that. A cry of terror escaped her and she opened her eyes, seeing Rodolphus standing right next to her.

"Rodolphus," she sobbed, "you were right. I should have listened to you."

"There's no need to speak of that," he told her softly. "You had every right not to trust me."

"Yes, and look at me now!" she cried, trying to lift a hand but being stopped by the restraints. Another cry of terror escaped her, and she began to lift herself up as far as she could in the restraints and throw herself onto the bed repeatedly.

Rodolphus was shocked at how badly she'd reacted to the magic holding her down. "Nymphadora, listen to me," he said to her, seeing that her face was even more pale than it had been. "You have to accept this: lie still." She sobbed, her entire body tense as she became still.

"I'll never give in," she whispered, and he grinned slightly.

"She's as ready as she'll ever be," he said to the healers, who looked at each other. "Don't forget your Deafness Charms," he added in an undertone so Nymphadora couldn't hear.

The healers glared at him, but did the charms, just as he knew they would. One of them motioned him to come around to the other side of the bed, and he did. The healer went to Tonks' other side and examined her bite. "We have to make sure that all the venom is out of your body," he told her, "and then we have to remove every trace of the werewolf that's been imprinted on your DNA."

Tonks didn't reply, unmoving as tears ran out of her tightly closed eyes. Rodolphus gently wiped her tears away again, but she kept crying. He gently touched her hand and she looked up at him, trembling.

Suddenly, white-hot agony raced through her body, starting from her shoulder and spreading rapidly. She bucked against the restraints and screamed. Rodolphus flinched and squeezed her hand. The searing pain raced through her again, and she let out another scream, throwing her head back, her mouth open.

Wave after wave of pain coursed through her, and she couldn't help but scream because she couldn't do anything else. She held Rodolphus' hand so tightly that he felt the bones in his hand move and gritted his teeth against his own pain, determined that he would stay with her through it all. But at that very moment, one of the healers came over to him. "Step back," the healer ordered him. "You can't be near her at this point."

He disentangled his hand from the sobbing, shrieking girl and stepped back, his jaw set. Nymphadora opened her eyes for an instant, but when she saw the healers standing on either side of her, she closed them again and sobbed hard. Clenching her fists, she realized something was missing. "Rodolphus?" she whispered, opening her hand. "Rodolphus?"

In a panic, she opened her eyes and saw him standing a little way away from her, watching. She moved her hand toward him, entreating him to come to her, but he tightened his jaw and just stood there.

The healers standing on either side of her raised their wands and Nymphadora closed her eyes, sobbing softly. Magic inundated her: sudden, ruthless magic. It was everywhere through her, searching, prying, ripping, tearing, burning. Nymphadora opened her mouth and screamed. "Rodolphus!"

He watched her struggle and gritted his teeth as she screamed his name. He knew that the spell the healers were doing would effectively cleanse her DNA of lycanthropy, and that it was an agonizingly intrusive spell. Nymphadora's screams grew louder, and Rodolphus pinched his injured hand to keep himself from going to her. He had often wondered why no one had come up with a potion or spell to help with the pain of the spell: another healer he'd met once had told him that all the normal pain remedies hid the DNA and interfered with the spell. Hence the way Nymphadora was screaming at the moment.

When the spell was complete, the two healers stepped back, the main one releasing the restraints on Tonks. She didn't exactly realize she was free, but curled up on her side, shaking with sobs intermingled with screams. "She shouldn't hurt now," said one healer with a frown.

"But the memory of the pain hurts," Rodolphus said sharply. "And she's claustrophobic."

"Huh?" one healer asked the other. He shrugged.

"It's the fear of small or enclosed spaces," Rodolphus explained, marveling that they didn't know the term. He moved toward the bed, but one of the healers stopped him.

"Your hand," he said.

Rodolphus glared at him. "It's fine," he spat.

The healer was not amused. "It's probably broken, if not just dislocated," he replied. "Your hand is already bruising—and that's your wand hand, isn't it? You don't want that permanently injured."

"Oh, shut up," Rodolphus snapped at him. "If you want to do something about it, hurry up."

"Yeah, so he can quiet her down," said the other healer, rolling his eyes.

The healing was done quickly, and Rodolphus strode over to the sobbing, shivering girl. He carefully touched her back, rubbing her soothingly as he'd done before they'd left her house that morning.

Nymphadora welcomed the touch on her back. It felt good, and reminded her of Rodolphus' comforting touch earlier that morning. She sobbed, thinking about him. Her mother had left first, and then Rodolphus had refused to come to her. When she was hurting! Angry, she sobbed as she remembered the pain she'd had to endure alone. She leaned into the massaging hand on her back and tried to forget him. Rodolphus was cruel.

Feeling a hand take hold of her other arm and began to help her sit up, she struggled to sit up on her own. The warm, comforting hand stayed on her back, and she tiredly leaned against the person, grateful for his help. She felt him wrap his other arm around her and begin to rub her cold arm. Her sobs lessened until she breathed a sigh, falling asleep.

The healers glanced at each other in surprise, then said, "We'll be watching you, Lestrange" and left.

He sighed and sat down on the bed, shifting her in his arms. "I wouldn't hurt you," he told the sleeping witch, looking down at her. "Not for the world." Holding her carefully, he was surprised at how light she was. "You're small for one who packs such a hard punch," he said softly, a small grin on his face as he looked down at her. "Bellatrix always spoke of you as if you knew next to nothing about anything. I think she was jealous that you weren't easily defeated in your duels, and even stood her up." He laughed softly. "Not that I could have ever said something like that to Bellatrix. She's Cruciated me for much less, believe me."

Amusement twinkling in his eyes, he added, "She came storming into our room at Malfoy Manor one night and complained about you endlessly. I think she wished that you'd become a Death Eater, but she probably didn't want the others quacking about your being her niece. Heaven forbid that come up during a Death Eater meeting." Rodolphus shook his head slightly.

"Anyway," he sighed, moving to lean against the headboard of the bed, "there's more to you than meets the magic." He moved her so that she was half-lying down comfortably. "Much, much more." Rodolphus drifted off to sleep, Tonks' whitish-grey hair hiding her face.


	6. The Real Beginning

_Poke._ Rodolphus' eyes flew open. One very angry-looking Andromeda Black Tonks was glaring down at him, her wand touching his neck. "Get up," she hissed dangerously.

He was about to ask her what on earth he had done when he realized that Nymphadora was no longer supported by his arm, but was lying beside him, her head on his chest, her arm across him. "If you had black hair," he told her, "you'd look like one very angry Bellatrix."

Andromeda's eyes narrowed. "Get away from my daughter, _Lestrange_!" she spat, keeping her voice low.

Rodolphus realized that she was indeed furious with him, and nodded stiffly. She moved her wand back, still keeping it trained on him. Carefully putting his arms around Nymphadora's shoulders, he rolled her off of him, laying her carefully on the bed. She stirred, and he touched her hand gently, whispering, "It's all right. No need to wake yet."

"Now," hissed Andromeda.

"I'm going; I'm going," he told her, not taking his eyes from Nymphadora to make sure she didn't wake. He stood up and moved away from the bed, making sure not to shake it: he didn't want to wake Nymphadora at such a time. There was no sense in having Andromeda angry with her own daughter as well. The instant he had moved sufficiently away from the bed, Andromeda cursed him, and he gasped, falling to his knees and looking up at her.

"But I didn't do anything!" he protested. "I was only—"

"I don't want to hear your excuse, Rodolphus Lestrange," she spat at him. "If something like this ever happens again, you better hope for the sake of your soul that it does not!" Rodolphus turned pale, but the brown-haired witch wasn't finished. "Get yourself over to that corner and do not move until I tell you to," she snapped, gesturing with her wand. Rodolphus obeyed.

Andromeda went over to the bed and smoothed her daughter's hair away from her face, horrified that it was now the darkest black she'd ever seen on Nymphadora. "Dora, wake up," Andromeda said softly, her voice trembling a little. "Wake up!" She took the girl by the hand, making sure that she wasn't going to frighten her.

Nymphadora stirred and looked up, seeing Andromeda. "Mum?" she asked sleepily. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" She sighed and curled up on her side, a sleepy smile coming over her face. "I had such a wonderful dream about Remus, Mum." She closed her eyes, completely missing the horrified look that Andromeda gave her.

"I'm sure," Andromeda said softly. "How did it go, with the treatments?"

"It hurt a lot," Nymphadora whispered, cringing as she remembered the pain. "Rodolphus helped me, but then he left, and wouldn't come back to me! Mum, where was he? He was supposed to help me because he knew what was going to happen!"

"Ask him yourself," Andromeda said, turning and motioning to the very dejected-looking Rodolphus sitting in the corner, his head resting on his knees, his arms wrapped around his knees.

Nymphadora frowned in disapproval. "Mum, what did you do to him?" she asked in a low voice. "He looks exactly like Sirius always did when he'd had a bad reaction to dementors, or remembered something nasty, or was dreading something."

Andromeda shrugged and gestured, first to her daughter and then to Rodolphus. "Ask him," she said coldly.

"Rodolphus?" she asked softly. "Are you all right?"

"That's not what I meant," Andromeda muttered under her breath.

Rodolphus didn't answer, and Nymphadora bit her lip, concerned. "I'm sorry if my screaming last night bothered you," she said. "I—I couldn't help it."

He was shaking his head a little bit, and mumbled, "Didn't bother me. I'm used to it."

Nymphadora almost laughed. "Yes, I suppose so," she agreed. "Why—why wouldn't you come back to me, when I asked you to?"

"Couldn't," he whispered. "The healers told me to stay away."

"Well, can't you come over here now?" she asked, ignoring the sharp look her mother gave her.

Rodolphus' white face paled even more, and without a word, he put his head back down on his knees. Nymphadora watched him, seeing him shudder several times. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she made sure to yank the St. Mungo's robe properly into place.

Andromeda frowned as Nymphadora moved to stand up. "Don't go to him."

"Why not?" demanded Nymphadora. "You did do something to him, didn't you? What have you done?" Her mother stood, unyielding, and Nymphadora stood up. "You're so stubborn, Mother," she snapped, walking toward Rodolphus rather shakily.

As she approached him, he cringed away from her. "Go away," he whispered.

"I won't," she said firmly. "What did Mum do to you?"

"Don't," he choked, hiding his face from her.

"Rodolphus," she whispered, reaching him and taking his hand in hers, "I want to help you." Feeling a very familiar magical signature on him, she turned and shot a glare at her mother. "You cursed him! What in Merlin's name did you do that for? Are you jealous that I chose him over you?"

Two healers came into the room together, addressing Nymphadora. "Your DNA is clean, and the venom has all been taken out," one said. "You should be well enough to go home now."

Nymphadora really wasn't listening, and raised her hand, summoning her wand from across the room. Rodolphus grew tense, and she placed her left hand on his shoulder. "It's all right," she said softly, and removed the curse her mother had done.

"Mrs. Tonks," one of the healers said to Andromeda, "we watched them all night, and nothing happened between them."

Andromeda looked from the healers to her daughter, who had leaned down to Rodolphus and was whispering in his ear. Nymphadora suddenly looked up at her mother. "What on earth are you talking about, Mother?" she asked coldly. Andromeda looked away, and one of the healers huffed.

"When your mother came in this morning, you were asleep, with Rodolphus as a pillow," explained the healer. "You fell asleep in his arms last night."

"That—that was you?" she gasped, lifting his face to look into his dark, haunted eyes. "I—I thought that you left!"

"Many things I am," he whispered, "but unfaithful I am not."

Her eyes filled with tears. "Thank you," she said, putting her arms around him and squeezing him gently.

Andromeda stepped forward, but one of the healers stopped her. "We heard your threat as well, Mrs. Tonks. Threats—especially of that kind—are disapproved of here at St. Mungo's. You would do well to remember that you are under the jurisdiction of the healers."

"She threatened to send you back, didn't she?" Nymphadora gasped, and Rodolphus shuddered violently. "Mum, how could you?" she cried, cradling the broken man against herself. "It's okay," she murmured to him, feeling him shaking. "I won't let them do that to you. I'll protect you: I promise."

Standing up, Nymphadora immediately morphed into Bellatrix Lestrange. "You," she hissed at her mother, noticing that the healers stepped back from her. "You will _not_ threaten Rodolphus anymore, _Tonks_ ," she spat out the name and watched saw Andromeda's eyes grow wide, then close in pain. "You're no better than the rest of us, you know, although you hide it so well. You're so **prejudiced**."

Andromeda looked at her daughter, pain in her eyes. "Nymphadora," she whispered, hurt raw in her voice.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" the dark-haired witch shrieked angrily, raising her wand and pointing it at her mother.

"Bella," came Rodolphus' voice from the corner, "don't."

Without looking at him, Nymphadora snapped, "Get out of here, _Andy_."

Her hand over her mouth, Andromeda almost ran from the room.

Lowering her wand, Nymphadora bowed her head, tears springing to her eyes. Strong arms wrapped around her, and she looked up into Rodolphus' eyes. He still had a haunted look, but his eyes shone with purpose. She threw her arms around him, burying her face in his robe.

"I thought you were going to curse her," Rodolphus said, his voice muffled because he was speaking into her hair.

"I wouldn't," she replied. "I wouldn't curse my own mother—well, I don't think I would." She looked up, her face once again resembling Nymphadora. He looked into her eyes for a few minutes before sighing and letting her go.

"Well, I suppose that's good," he told her. "Don't ever forget who you really are, Nymphadora."

"I won't," she whispered, then glanced over at the healers, who were shifting awkwardly back and forth. "Got something to say?" she asked them.

One of them gulped and said, "The _Prophet_ wasn't kidding when it said that you'd morphed into Bellatrix and gone off terrorizing people, was it?"

Nymphadora frowned. "I did use her form, but I didn't terrorize people," she tried to explain. "I merely used her impressiveness to make people think twice about attacking the Lestrange brothers. I feel very responsible for them because I testified on their behalf: the reason they're free, you know."

They nodded. "Now, Mrs. Lupin," said the second healer, "you're well enough to be released now. It's a good thing you're of age: I'm not sure I know anyone whom I'd think it safe to release you to."

Nymphadora grinned sheepishly, tilting her head a little. "Am I that childish?"

The healers didn't reply, but Rodolphus returned her small smile. They motioned her over to sign her release forms and pronounced her free—except that she needed to change into the fresh robe her mother had brought her. Nymphadora nodded, and without hesitation, put on the new robe, hardly noticing that Rodolphus had turned his back to her.

Ready to leave, she touched his arm, and the two strode out of the room together, catching stares from different people. As they walked out of St. Mungo's, Nymphadora bit her lip. "I really don't want to go home right now," she told him.

"We could go somewhere else," he replied, "if you have somewhere that you want to get away to, go ahead."

"Don't be silly," she told him firmly. "I'm not leaving you to face Mum's wrath alone: you're coming with me." Grasping his wrist, she disapparated with him.

They appeared on a windy cliff edge, and Rodolphus grabbed Nymphadora, pulling her away from the edge. "Sweet Merlin, Nymphadora, you could hurt yourself by falling off of that cliff!"

"But I didn't," she said, grinning up at him. "I thought you'd love this place because it's free, and because, even though there's a jagged cliff, it's grassy all the way up to the edge. Feel the breeze!" She held her hands up to the wind, closing her eyes.

The wind suddenly swelled, whipping their robes around them and ruffling Nymphadora's hair wildly. She opened her eyes and saw him, hands also raised, magic dripping from them. "Whatcha doin'?" she asked him curiously. "Wandless magic?"

He nodded, then released a burst of magic from his hands. The wind immediately picked up, and he wrapped his arms around Nymphadora to keep her with him in the middle of the storm. "I was drawing power from the wind and releasing it back," he called over the sound of the wind. "It enhances the storm!"

Her black hair flying around her face, she called back, "No kidding! Is there any way to observe it without taking the brunt of it?"

Rodolphus nodded, and with a strong tug, the two of them tumbled to the grass, Nymphadora giggling. "What's so funny?" he asked her, a twinkle in his eye.

"You," she giggled. "Your hair is a mess."

"Well, then," he said patiently, "if it bothers you, either fix it, or don't look at it!"

She smiled, then reached up, combing her fingers through his hair, smoothing it down. Rodolphus grasped her by the arms and pushed her to the side as the wind picked up again, blowing over them violently. Nymphadora quietly sat beside him, watching the wind blow above them.

"Do you like it?" she asked him, putting her lips very close to his ear.

He held out his hand to her, and she placed her hand in his. As their fingers intertwined, she laid her head on his shoulder, pleased. "Yes," he replied softly. "Very much."

They didn't say much for a few minutes, but merely sat there together and watched the storm. As the wind blew her hair straight over her face, Nymphadora turned to him and teased, "Are you gonna comb my hair after the storm's over?"

Rodolphus laughed softly, and her heart leaped at the sound. "Nope," he told her, releasing her hand and putting his arm around her. With his other hand, he brushed her hair back to reveal an impish grin on her face, his hand cupping her chin. "Dora," he breathed, "you have the glossiest black hair I've ever seen."

"Right now I do," she whispered back, looking seriously into his eyes.

He pulled her closer and she pressed her face into his shoulder as he fingered the fine strands of her hair. He stroked her hair, pulling out one of the windblown tangles and making her wince. "Sorry," he murmured in her ear before brushing her hair out of her face again.

Watching him, Nymphadora smiled into his eyes, but he released her and lay down on the grass, a tiny smile on his face. She grinned, then leaned back on one elbow and asked, "How was it that Mum said she found us this morning? Like this?" She curled up beside him, her head on his arm.

"Not quite," he said drily, taking her by the arms and lifting her so that her head rested on his chest. "More like that."

"Oh," said Nymphadora, blushing and not bothering to hide it. "No wonder Mum was scandalized." She cuddled up to him, closing her eyes contentedly.

Rodolphus placed both hands on her back, both stroking and massaging her. "Nymphadora?" he asked after a moment.

"Yes?" she replied without looking up or opening her eyes.

"Do you find this awkward, or weird?" he queried thoughtfully.

"No," she said firmly, "although it would be weird if we were seen."

He hugged her tightly, then continued massaging her back carefully. Finally, he sighed and sat up, careful not to bump her as he tried to rearrange her. She moved around so that she was lying on her back, looking up at him with a grin. "Whatcha doin' now?" she asked, a yawn escaping her. Nymphadora had almost been asleep when he'd sat up.

Motioning to the sky, he said, "The storm is over, and I think we should go home. We were a couple of prats to your mother, and I think we owe her an apology—"

Nymphadora stared at him in surprise. "That did not just come out of your mouth!" she said, raising an eyebrow.

Ignoring her words, he sat her up, looking directly into her eyes. "Please wear your hair in some colour other than black when we go home," he told her. "I don't want to disturb your mother any more than she already is."

"But—" she began with a pout, and Rodolphus said, "Do not pout, Nymphadora. It looks ridiculous on a grown woman."

She became a teenage girl, and Rodolphus rolled his eyes, pushing her off of him and jumping to his feet. "Come on," he told her, looking away, off the cliff.

Nymphadora returned to her normal look, retaining brown hair so that she'd hopefully not frighten or scandalize anyone else at the moment. "Should we go together to apologize, or separately?" she asked Rodolphus.

"Separately, I think," he replied, making sure that they hadn't left anything behind. "Here." He held out his hand to her, and she took it, disapparating.

They appeared outside the Tonks residence, and Nymphadora placed her hand against the door, allowing the wards to recognize her. She and Rodolphus walked into the house together, glancing around, unsure of what would happen. "Oh," she said softly. "Mum's in the dining room. I'll go talk to her, and I guess you can come after a few minutes." He nodded and she was off.

Nymphadora walked quietly into the kitchen, finding her mother at the table. "Mum?" she asked softly, but Andromeda didn't move. "Oh, Mum!" she sighed. "I'm sorry about what I did. I majorly messed up again. I shouldn't have said what I did, and I'm sorry. It was really nasty of me." She looked at her mother more closely and was surprised to see tears on her face. "Oh, don't cry," Nymphadora begged her, coming closer and placing her hand on her mother's shoulder. "Please don't. I didn't mean to hurt you like I did; I was just—"

"—angry," Andromeda finished. "I know. You're protective of Rodolphus, but I hadn't realized how—how much." She bit her lip. "Nymphadora, I don't want to lose you," she whispered. "You and Teddy are the only family I have left!"

"You won't," Nymphadora told her softly, wrapping her arm around Andromeda's shoulders. "I love you, Mum."

Andromeda closed her eyes, a tear running down her face. "And what do you feel for Rodolphus?"

Nymphadora gasped, her face and ears turning red. "Mum!" she said in surprise, before hiding her face in her hands. "Don't ask me that," she whispered. "I don't know. I haven't thought on it very much. I'm...fascinated with him, but..." she sighed. "I don't know, Mum. I'm confused about him—especially when he calls me Bella."

Andromeda sighed. "Did he come home with you?" she asked. "When were you released from St. Mungo's?"

"Yes, he came with me," Nymphadora replied. "And I was released almost as soon as you left. But I—I really didn't want to come home immediately, so I took Rodolphus to...that place that Daddy showed me a few years ago. Rodolphus created a windstorm there, Mum, and it was wonderful!"

"Is that why I felt Dark magic when you came into the room?" she asked her daughter pointedly.

"What?" gasped Nymphadora in shock.

"His magic, which is Dark magic, of course, is all over you, child," Andromeda told her daughter, looking straight into her eyes. "In your hair, and in your robes. I assume it's because he accented the windstorm with his magic?"

Nymphadora nodded, suddenly worried. "It will wear off, right?" she asked.

Andromeda smiled wryly. "After a while," she replied. "But don't go near Dark Wizard sensors for a while, or you'll have to explain why you have Dark magic all over you." Nymphadora agreed, sighing in relief. "Don't let it contaminate you, Dora. You have to be very careful."

The girl nodded, imagining herself setting off the Dark Wizards sensors at the Ministry. She sniggered and told her mother so. Andromeda shook her head. "Dora, I mean it! You have to straighten up, or you're going to get yourself in big trouble, and then who'll protect Rodolphus for you?"

Nymphadora glared at her mother before turning to see Rodolphus come into the room. He silently motioned for Nymphadora to leave, and she obeyed, quickly walking out of the room. "Andromeda," he began, and she interrupted.

"You don't have to apologize, Rodolphus."

"Yes, I do," he told her sharply. "I should have left Nymphadora alone at St. Mungo's after she fell asleep, but I didn't. I didn't mean to step out of line, or be improper."

"The healers said you weren't," Andromeda replied evenly.

"But you didn't really believe them," he snapped, his eyes blazing, then turning cold suddenly. "And Nymphadora had no idea that I'd even been there with her—she had no idea what you were accusing us of!"

Andromeda pressed her lips together, then exhaled with a huff. "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt," she told him. "But if you, Rodolphus Lestrange, are anything other than a gentleman to her, there will be a stiff price to pay."

Rodolphus nodded to her, then turned and left the room. Andromeda put her head in her hands, hoping she and her daughter weren't making a big mistake.


	7. And Everybody Knows

Later that afternoon, Andromeda walked into the living room to find Nymphadora and Rodolphus playing with Teddy, Rabastan watching them and laughing. The four of them looked up as Andromeda walked in. "Dora," she said clearly, "the Weasleys will be expecting you and me at the Burrow for supper tonight at seven o' clock."

"Thank you, Mum," Nymphadora replied with a smile before looking down at Teddy again.

After her footsteps had gone, Rabastan said, "Well, I must say, the Weasleys don't seem to like us very well."

Rodolphus snorted, but Nymphadora protested, "They're not like that! They probably don't know that you're here, or they might think you'd refuse anyway, or they might think that you'd be angry with them for—" she stopped, glancing at Rodolphus.

"For killing Bellatrix," Rodolphus finished bleakly, watching Teddy tug on his mother's whitish-grey hair.

"I'm sorry," Nymphadora said softly, and scooted closer to him, laying her head against his shoulder. Noticing that his new friend was closer, Teddy cooed at Rodolphus happily. Rodolphus finally slipped his arm around Nymphadora and sighed, looking over her shoulder at Teddy.

Rabastan raised an eyebrow. "Do tell, Rodolphus," he said.

Rodolphus didn't even glance at him. "Shut up."

Giggling at the brothers, Nymphadora blushed when Rabastan caught her eye, a teasing look on his face. Teddy suddenly cried out, reaching for Rodolphus, and Nymphadora looked at him before handing him the little one. Rodolphus cuddled the child against his shoulder, his eyes shining happily. Content, Teddy stuck his fist in his mouth, watching his mother curiously.

"Wow," Rabastan commented. "I'd always heard that the brats instinctively know whom to trust, but—"

"Don't you dare finish that!" Nymphadora snapped at him, and Rabastan held up his hands, feigning innocence.

Rodolphus hadn't stirred, and she looked over at him, seeing a smile creep across his face as he looked down at the baby he was holding. Nymphadora smiled at the two of them, pride in her eyes. "My goodness," muttered Rabastan to himself, and Rodolphus snorted.

"What goodness?" he asked his brother.

"Hey!" protested Rabastan, and Nymphadora replied, "—is for livestock." Both brothers stared at her, and she said, "You know, hay, like straw?" Receiving only blank looks, she shook her head. "Never mind," she said.

"Will you be taking Teddy with you to the Weasley home?" Rodolphus asked her quietly.

She nodded. "Mum wouldn't leave him behind," Nymphadora replied with an apologetic shrug. "Although I know he'd be in good hands."

Rodolphus nodded, and Rabastan shook his head at the two of them. "Are you going to tell me what's going on between you two?" he asked.

"No," Nymphadora told him. "We're gonna let you stew about it for a while."

"You're no fun," Rabastan retorted.

She grinned and replied, "And toying with you is too sweet a game to end quickly." He seemed to have no answer to that.

Andromeda looked into the room a few minutes later and said, "Dora, we leave in fifteen minutes. Please hurry up. You know I abhor being late."

Nymphadora stood up, brushing off her robe, and excused herself to go get ready. She hurriedly brushed out her hair and used her wand to remove the wrinkles in her robe. Once she was satisfied with her appearance, she grinned at herself in the mirror, sticking her wand in her belt and hurrying downstairs to the sitting room.

Striding over to Rodolphus, who was now standing up, waiting for her, Nymphadora took her son as Rodolphus handed him over. Teddy gave a dismayed cry and shrieked angrily. "No," said Rodolphus to the child sharply, surprising him into silence. "You do not cry to get your way."

Nymphadora gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you," she told him, putting her arm around him and giving him a slight squeeze. As he rested his hand on her back, she leaned up and whispered in his ear, "You can tell Rabastan whatever you want to or need to." She gently squeezed his arm before dancing out of the room.

Rodolphus watched her go, touching his arm where she had squeezed it. "Your Mark burning?" Rabastan asked him without a trace of amusement.

"No," said Rodolphus, relief washing over him as he remembered that his Mark would never Summon him again. "I was just thinking—she's never seen my Mark."

"And why does that worry you, Rod?" asked Rabastan, putting his feet up on the couch. "You know, Andromeda had a fit when I did this, but who cares."

"Rebel behind her back?" Rodolphus commented, shaking his head. "I suggest you don't anger her. She can be quite dangerous." Rabastan laughed, and Rodolphus frowned at him. "Let me tell you what's been going on, and then you can see what I mean."

Nymphadora held Teddy close as she and Andromeda stood outside the Burrow, waiting. The door flew open, showing George and Ginny collapsed in the doorway, scuffling. "Up, children," scolded Molly, hurrying to the door and yanking her two children aside. "Please come in," she said to Andromeda and Nymphadora.

"Got it!" shrieked Ginny, holding something up, and raced away from her brother, up the stairs. George grinned at the Tonkses. "Welcome," he greeted them. "Nice hair, Tonks. Haven't seen it before."

"Thanks," said Nymphadora with a slight grin. "It's new. I woke up with it two days ago. Been playing with it since." She shook her whitish-grey hair over her shoulders, and Teddy grabbed a hold of it, tugging on it and cooing happily.

George glanced at the baby, then said, "Mum's in the kitchen, but Dad and the others are out back, and I guess you know Ginny's upstairs. I've got to go...take care of something. I'll be back later."

Nymphadora smiled as George hurried off, stepping into the Burrow and shutting the door behind her and her mother. Molly smiled at her in greeting, and said, "I'm pleased you've come, Nymphadora, even though you set off our Dark Wizard sensors."

Andromeda froze, and Nymphadora nodded, looking down at her son. "I ran into a Dark magically-enhanced windstorm, and ended up getting thoroughly roughed up by it. The Dark magic is supposed to wear off eventually."

"I see," Molly said, turning back to something she was stirring with her wand on the stove. "I should also warn you: several of the others here have seen the _Prophet_ , and a couple of them were very disturbed."

"Hermione," Nymphadora said immediately, her heart sinking. "And Ron, perhaps?"

Molly humphed without turning around. "Yes," she replied finally. "And I was not thrilled at all, but I'm okay with it now. I thought you'd lost it."

Nymphadora laughed softly. "Nope," she said with a grin. "I'm okay now—as long as I don't get busted for being stupid."

"Plead insanity," Ginny said, jumping down the last few steps of the stairs.

"Nonsense," said a business-like voice as another redhead strode into the kitchen. "Pleading insanity makes others think that you were dead guilty in the first place. Oh, hello, Nymphadora," he greeted her. "Who's guilty?"

"I am, Weatherby," she replied with an impish grin.

He winced. "How do you know about that?"

She motioned to Ginny, who grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Percy," Ginny told her brother. "I was ranting about you, and I guess I told her more than I thought I did."

Draping his arm across Ginny's shoulders, he said, "I invite you to come outside, but I warn you that Ron and Hermione are out there, and they've been doing some ranting of their own."

"Wonderful," sighed Nymphadora, the ends of her hair flickering black before she caught herself and turned her hair a light brown. "Do you think it'll be better to see them sooner, or later?"

"We could all go out so that we can all be there for it," Andromeda said. "Whatever happens."

George bounced down the stairs. "Ginny, where'd you put it?" he demanded.

Ginny smirked at him. "Gimme two of your Rodent Rocks and I'll tell you," she replied.

"Get up here," he ordered her, and she danced away from Percy laughingly, dashing up the stairs.

"What's she got that's so important?" Nymphadora asked curiously.

"The engagement ring he bought for Angelina," Molly replied, shaking her head. "That's what they were tussling over when they answered the door."

"Oh." She thought for a moment, then said, "George is getting married? Wow."

Molly sighed. "Wants to. But he hasn't asked her yet. Ginny keeps hiding the ring. I think she doesn't want him to leave."

Nymphadora nodded in agreement as Teddy yawned, and she giggled at him. George and Ginny came downstairs, Ginny being held at wandpoint. "You lied! You said it was in the empty book!"

"You hesitated too long," Ginny replied, eyes sparkling. "It moved."

"Where is it now?" George asked.

"In my dorm room at school," she told him, laughing.

George yelped. "What? Honest?"

Ginny giggled and nodded. "I enchanted it to move if you didn't cooperate during the time limit. So now the ring's at Hogwarts."

"How am I supposed to get it?"

"Apparate to Hogsmeade and take one of your well-known passageways," Nymphadora told George. "She's really got you good this time."

"I know," groaned George, "but, Ginny, I can't get into the girls' dorm!"

"Then take me," she said.

"No," Molly interrupted firmly. "I don't care if Ginny hexed your nose to Hogwarts; you're not leaving the house until you've eaten."

George thrust his wand back into his belt and threw his hands in the air, storming out the back door. "Goodness, Ginny," Nymphadora said. "Are you so against having a sister-in-law?"

Ginny shrugged. "No, but I need to get something from Hogwarts, and I also needed the Rodent Rocks from him, so I filched the ring," she replied.

Nymphadora grinned in appreciation. "Careful not to annoy him too much," she cautioned Ginny. "He seems to be quite stressed."

"I'll be careful," Ginny promised. "Come outside with me, please, Tonks?"

"All right," she relented, and handed Teddy to Andromeda. "Coming."

The door flew open before Ginny reached it, Ron barging in and almost knocking her over. "Are they here yet?" he demanded. "The grilling is mostly done!" The instant he saw Tonks, he whirled around and ran out the door again.

Tonks' temper lit up, and she sighed, trying to calm herself down. There was no sense in getting worked up over something so small. She followed Ginny out the door—and found everyone staring at her.

"Zee girl haz Dark magic!" hissed a voice, and Nymphadora turned to see Bill hush his wife reassuringly.

"Tonks," Charlie greeted her with a high five. "You set off the Dark Wizard sensors! Wicked!"

Hermione and Ron were holding hands and frowning at her as Harry watched her, nothing in his gaze accusatory. Arthur turned from the grill and waved. "We told the Ministry not to worry about answering complaints from our sensors tonight, so you're safe. But I am curious as to what happened to you."

Nymphadora sighed and sank onto the grass, Ginny plopping down beside her. "I was caught in a magically-enhanced windstorm," she explained. "But the magic used to enhance it was Dark, so I ended up getting Dark magic all over me. It should wear off eventually, though."

Hermione muttered something like, "I don't really believe that," and Ron seemed to nod in agreement.

Biting her tongue, Nymphadora pulled up a grass stem and began to nervously shred it with her fingernail. "Are you sure you don't want a chair?" Charlie asked her after a moment.

Nymphadora nodded. "Thanks, though," she said. "I'd just rather sit in the grass." She and the Weasley girl were fairly quiet until Ginny asked Tonks where she'd got her new hair colour. She then realized that her hair had changed from the light brown she modified it to be earlier.

"Woke up with it two days ago," she replied, reaching up and tugging on her greyish hair. "It's—evidence of how stupid I've been. If the article from the _Daily Prophet_ comes up later, I'll explain everything."

Rabastan stared at his older brother. "You don't mean it."

"You ask me to explain what's going on, and then you don't take me at my word," Rodolphus complained. "You're such a wonderful audience."

"She's—she's an Auror!" Rabastan said in horror. "An Order member!"

"The Order's disbanded again," Rodolphus told his brother.

Rabastan threw his hands in the air. "You're missing the point!" he snapped. "She's a half-blooded daughter of a Black blood-traitor, and she's been married to a werewolf—borne his son!"

Rodolphus flattened Rabastan against the wall by raising his hand very quickly. "I don't want to hear it from you, Rabastan," he snarled. "And you forgot: she's also been a werewolf herself—just like you have been!"

"Twice," Rabastan gasped out, gathering strength to speak under the holding spell. "Bloody—Rodolphus, I was trying to test your level of prejudice!"

Letting his brother drop to the ground, Rodolphus snapped, "Barmy git. Any other complaints?"

"Well, Rod, you're _decades_ older than her," he began, rolling out of the way of another spell. " _Aeons_ —hey, don't even think of _Crucio_! You want to get incarcerated again?"

"It's only twenty-three years," Rodolphus told his brother in annoyance. "Get up. I wasn't even thinking of it until you said something."

"That's different," Rabastan said, sinking back onto the couch. "You always used to be ready with a _Crucio_."

"Because Bellatrix expected it," growled Rodolphus. "Personally, I did not like using _Crucio_ because it had so many variables."

Rabastan grinned. "Right. Keep your nose clean: you are trying to win an Auror's heart."

Rodolphus groaned. "Shut up! I shouldn't have told you."

"I have to give you grief over it," laughed the younger man.

"I've had enough grief," snapped Rodolphus, unsmiling. "Andromeda basically gave me permission to pursue my...interest, but she's not pleased with me and her daughter. Nymphadora's such a good girl: I know why her mother's afraid of my and Nymphadora's getting too friendly. Andromeda doesn't want me to _taint_ her daughter with my 'Dark magic,' or to destroy Nymphadora's pure and clean reputation. Isn't that just all cheery?"

"Noble," said Rabastan flatly.

His brother put his head in his hands. "It was horrible, to watch her suffer," he groaned softly. "I hated it—and I couldn't even be by her side! I just had to watch! And next thing I knew, her mum had cursed me for being a little too near her! I wish Andromeda knew that I wouldn't hurt her daughter for _anything_."

Rabastan put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Well," he said, "it sounds like you've fallen for her rather hard." Rodolphus looked up sharply, and Rabastan finished, "If she'll have you, then I'm very happy for you, brother."

Rodolphus Lestrange blushed.

"And that's it," Tonks finished wearily. "I screwed up by playing Bellatrix, by lying about Remus, by continuing my plans after I'd been warned, by playing Bellatrix a second time while at St. Mungo's—oh, yes, I've properly screwed up my life."

"And by testifying for the Lestranges," Ron added.

Tonks' hair turned black before she could stop it, and she took the time to change it back before replying, "Helping them was not wrong. I saved them, and they're actually not too bad! I think they're more misunderstood than anything. And it doesn't help to be measured up to your wife or sister-in-law. That's never fun."

Ron nodded knowingly. "It's Rodolphus' magical signature that's all over you," he said, scowling.

She frowned. "How would you know his magical signature from the others?" she asked.

"We fought in the sky battle together, remember?" Ron explained earnestly.

"Ah, yes, when you stunned someone straight to the head?" Nymphadora said with a grin.

Grinning back at her, Ron nodded and Hermione seemed to relax a bit more as well. "I'm still wary as to why you have Lestrange's magical signature on you," Hermione said after a moment. "I'm not buying the story."

Tonks frowned, tugging on a lock of her hair. "After I got out of St. Mungo's this morning, I took Rodolphus, who had stayed with me, to a place my dad showed me a few years ago. The wind was blowing, but Rodolphus strengthened the winds into a storm which whipped around us violently, hence the Dark magic that keeps making me set off alarms and sensors. Go me."

Hermione laughed, and everyone seemed to relax. Andromeda glanced sideways at her daughter, then squeezed her hand under the table. "You did very well," she whispered to Nymphadora, getting up to go into the house. "Come along when you're ready."

"I will," Nymphadora promised, smiling at her sleeping baby in Andromeda's arms. "Thank you."

Andromeda merely nodded and walked away.

After arriving home, Nymphadora walked down the upstairs hall of her house and entered the nursery quietly. Cradling her sleeping baby, she smiled at him. "I love you," she whispered, laying him gently in his bed. "I wish your father could see you grow up." Nymphadora dashed away a tear that hadn't acquired permission to fall. "Perhaps he's watching you right now," she said, leaning her head against the wooden crib. "I bet he's very proud of you, Teddy. I know I am."

She headed out of the room and turned to go downstairs. Andromeda passed her and smiled. "Don't stay up too late," she advised her daughter.

Nymphadora grinned and nodded, hurrying down the stairs. She walked into the sitting room, bouncing over to sit between the two brothers, almost sitting directly on top of Rabastan before he moved after sighing dramatically. Without looking at Nymphadora, Rodolphus continued reading his book.

She was moving closer to him when Rabastan snaked his arm around her, keeping her from moving. He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Rodolphus told me that you and he are...curious about each other." Nymphadora shivered, feeling threatened as his hot breath brushed her cheek. "Rabastan was not amused," he told her, chuckling softly as she shivered. "Know what I did? I told Rodolphus every single thing wrong with you, facts that should have cured his 'curiousity.' And you know what he did? Cursed me. Isn't he sweet?"

"Rabastan, leave us," Rodolphus ordered without looking up.

Rabastan didn't move from whispering in Nymphadora's ear. "I heard that he answers to Andromeda for anything he does to you," continued the younger Lestrange. "Therefore, you answer to me for anything you do to my brother." Nymphadora nodded, and he released her, jumping up. As he walked off, he called over his shoulder, "Don't forget to be a gentleman, Rodolphus!"

Rodolphus flung a couch pillow at his brother's retreating back, but Rabastan laughed and punched it away, hurrying off. Scowling, Rodolphus put his book down, and Nymphadora asked, "What'd he mean by that?"

"He's being a prat," Rodolphus replied, his face blank. "Never mind him. How did it go at the Burrow tonight?"

"It went well," she sighed blissfully, closing her eyes and leaning back against the couch. "I explained to them my mistakes at work and—and with Remus." Nymphadora stuttered over the last few words. "It was so hard explaining to them that I'd killed him—again," she whispered, opening her tear-bright eyes and looking up at the ceiling.

"It wasn't you," Rodolphus reassured her, taking her hand in his. "It was me. I'm sorry that you had to see that. And I'm sorry about the _Imperio_."

Nymphadora frowned. "What _Imper_ —oh." She smiled at him weakly. "It's okay. You were only trying to stop me from killing myself. And—" she looked down "I took your advice," she murmured almost inaudibly.

Rodolphus frowned. "For what?"

"To use _Imperio_ on the werewolf," she replied. "He went for my throat, and I stopped him."

"First Imperius Curse?" he asked her, and she shrugged.

"Outside of practice," Nymphadora sighed. "I'm not sorry. My throat didn't get ripped out, but I still lost control of the curse because of the pain I was already in. That's when he returned to bite me."

Impressed, Rodolphus smiled at her. "Usually, the first few Imperius Curses tend to be very weak," he told her, and her face fell. "I didn't mean yours was," he added quickly. "I meant that yours was different from the others since you really did succeed in keeping the werewolf from ripping out your throat..."

His fingers traced her jawline, moving down to her throat as he spoke, and she jerked, grabbing his hand and yanking it away from her neck. "Sorry," she said softly, looking down at his hand in hers on her lap. "I get nervous about people touching my neck."

Rodolphus released her hand and put his arm around her with a sigh. "I understand," he told her softly, and felt her hand on his arm. The instant he looked down at it, her hand jumped to his left sleeve and yanked it up, exposing his Dark Mark in a practised motion. "Nymphadora," he murmured softly, moving to push her hand away, but she stopped him.

"Will you tell me about this?" she asked, touching his Mark before looking up at him. "How you got it?"

He pushed her hand away uncomfortably and pulled his sleeve back down. "Yes. But not tonight. You need to get to bed."

"But—" Nymphadora's words were cut off as she yawned. "I'm not tired!" she protested.

He laughed. "Don't tell fibs, child."

"Don't call me 'child,'" Nymphadora protested.

"You shouldn't stay up too late," Rodolphus told her with a grin. "You need to get some sleep, Nymphadora."

She pouted a minute, then jumped up off of the couch. "So do you," she retorted. "Why don't you go to sleep?"

Rodolphus stood, _accio_ -ing the couch cushion and putting it back. "I'm going to," he answered. "I just want to make sure that I don't keep you up."

Nymphadora grinned at him. "Gonna come tuck me in?" she asked.

"No," said Rodolphus sharply. "Use your head, Nymphadora. Your mother would have a fit."

"Always wanted to see her do that," commented Nymphadora.

Rodolphus shook his head, then stepped forward and looked into her eyes. "Girl, if I'm supposed to behave, you need to behave as well," he said to her, tilting her chin up. She smirked, and a strange look crossed his face before he reached out and drew her into his arms, squeezing her tightly.

Nymphadora slipped her arms around him, burying her face in his neck. "Oh, Nymphadora," he sighed, pressing his face into her hair. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and wondered if he could feel it as well.

"Rodolphus," she whispered, her eyes closed tightly. She felt a shiver go through him and realized that her breath must have tickled his neck. A giggle escaped her, and he held her away from him, raising an eyebrow. "I don't know," she replied, giggling again. "Goodnight, Rodolphus."

"Goodnight," he said softly as she walked away.


	8. Busted

_Crash!_ Nymphadora Tonks tumbled down the stairs and landed in a heap at the bottom. "Ah!" she howled up at the roof. "I haven't done that in _weeks_!"

"Getting back to normal?" called a male voice from the dining room, and she scowled.

"Shut up, Stan!" she hollered back. Jumping to her feet, she stumbled into the dining room and glared at him.

Both Lestranges suddenly choked on their oatmeal, and Nymphadora tilted her head. "What?" she asked, then realized that they'd reacted to her Auror robes. "Oh, goodness," she said grumpily, sinking into a chair. "I'm sorry."

Rodolphus looked up at her. "It's all right," he said generously. "We forgive you."

Rabastan snorted and Nymphadora gaped at Rodolphus. "What on earth!" she protested.

"Good morning, Auror Tonks," Rabastan greeted her finally. "Off to catch some nasty Dark Wizards this morning?"

Nymphadora groaned and buried her face in her hands, making the brothers glance at each other carefully. "I don't want to go," she moaned.

Rabastan watched her thoughtfully. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Rodolphus rolled his eyes. "Didn't you hear anything I told you the other evening?" he asked his brother. "She was disciplined for pretending to be Bellatrix."

"Oh, yeah," said Rabastan, shaking his head. "You know, immediately being Cruciated for stupidity would be a lot better than being suspended for a week."

" _Crucio_ is quick and takes care of the problem," Rodolphus snorted. "The Auror Office isn't that smart."

"Got that right," mumbled Nymphadora into her arms.

Andromeda was horrified. "Nymphadora, you don't mean that!" she said.

Nymphadora laughed without looking up. "Do too. It only hurts for a minute, and then everything is over. You barely even have time to hold a grudge, especially if you deserved it.

Sighing, Andromeda asked, "Are you going to eat anything, Nymphadora?"

"Too nervous," she sighed, turning her head to look at her mother. "It'll make me sick. Besides, I have to leave here in a minute." She sighed, muttering, "Don't want to go, don't want to go..."

The Lestranges merely glanced at each other again and didn't speak until Nymphadora stood up to leave. "Good luck," Rabastan said, waving goodbye with a wicked grin on his face. She stuck out her tongue at him and he laughed.

Rodolphus looked up at Nymphadora and said, "Come back in one piece, of course."

"Of course," she replied, hurrying over to him and putting her arm around his shoulders, her cheek against his forehead. "See you." With a final squeeze, she released him and hurried out the door, disapparating.

Upon entering the Office, Nymphadora found three Aurors waiting for her, wands pointed in her direction. Behind them, others were ready in case they were needed. "Um, good morning?" Tonks said.

Reanne swore. "Nymphadora, you set off the sensors," he snapped. "Both at your home, the Weasley home, and here. What have you been doing?"

"Don't call me Nymphadora," she said. _First things first._ "Call me Tonks. And I was out during a magical storm—one enhanced by Dark magic. And evidently it's still clinging to me. I can't help it: I didn't even know that it was on me until Mum told me I'd set off our sensors."

"We also heard you...had a close call with a werewolf a couple days ago?" said one of the others, watching her carefully.

Nymphadora sighed. "Yes," she replied. "I got bitten, and had to go to St. Mungo's for treatment." Most of her last few words were unintelligible because of the exclamations from her listeners.

Reanne frowned. "I think we need to talk." He motioned her to follow him.

Biting her tongue, Nymphadora followed Reanne to his private office. He motioned her to sit across from him, and she did, warily eyeing him. "I want you to tell me _everything_ about this werewolf incident of yours, and also, the _truth_ about why you're setting off our Dark Wizard sensors, Nymphadora. This is a very serious matter."

Making sure to keep herself calm and her hair brown, Tonks began to tell him everything, starting from the Battle of Hogwarts. She skirted the issue of her and Rodolphus: she did not want to explain that to Reanne.

"So, you're not a werewolf, and the storm you were in is causing you to set off the sensors?" Reanne repeated. Nymphadora nodded firmly, and he regarded her a moment before telling her, "Your eyes turned black every time you mention Rodolphus Lestrange. Is there something about him that you're not telling me?"

Nymphadora mentally kicked herself, her hair and eyes turning black before she could stop them. "He and I are friends," she replied, feeling herself blush and removing it immediately. "We've been talking, getting to understand each other."

Reanne hid his reaction very well, but Tonks could tell that he was horrified. "I'm not going to pry into your private life, Auror Tonks, but keep your record clean, please. You may go. There's paperwork on the desk for you to do."

She didn't feel like telling him thank you, but her mother's firm teaching prevailed, and she found herself telling him anyway as she rose to leave the room. As she entered her cubicle, she saw someone familiar sitting at the desk in her cubicle. "Harry?" she asked in surprise.

"Are you okay?" he asked her in concern.

Nymphadora smiled. "Yes," she replied. "Much better than I've been for a while. And how are you? You're an Auror now. Sneaky, Harry: you never told me you got accepted!"

Harry sighed and tossed his hair out of his eyes. "The supper at the Burrow was supposed to be a celebration for it, but when we saw the _Prophet_ , I asked everyone not to mention it to you," Harry explained. "I didn't want it to be a problem, but it really put a damper on the celebration."

Tonks sighed and shrugged apologetically. "I wouldn't have minded," she said. "I'm really proud of you, Harry. You're the youngest Auror to be accepted, ever. Congratulations!" Turning to look at the papers to Harry's left, she sighed, "Now to paperwork."

"Ah, yes," Harry said. "You've been an Auror for how many years and still have to do paperwork?"

"Five," Tonks said, shrugging. "It's the annoying thing about being one of the youngest and newest: you get to do the boring stuff. I don't mind at the moment. I'm still too riled up from explaining myself to Reanne."

Harry chuckled softly, and she grinned, sitting down in a chair next to him. "He didn't take it too badly," she sighed. "At least I'm still here."

Looking uncomfortable, Harry asked, "He didn't—"

"Nope," she said with a smile. "No more suspension. But he basically told me not to screw up my life with Rodolphus."

"What?" asked Harry, looking scandalized.

Nymphadora grinned. "Rodolphus and I seem to be getting along quite well," she told Harry. "Since the two Lestranges are staying at our house right now, I had to learn how to get along with them. It really didn't take too much trouble, though."

"When did this come around?" Harry asked in shock. "Before or after the battle? I saw you through the window: you were talking to them."

"Harry!" cried Nymphadora, scandalized herself. "I was a married woman during that battle for Merlin's sake! And he was a married man!"

Harry shook his head. "Tonks—well, I suppose you've been quite scolded already," Harry interrupted himself. "Sorry. My words didn't come across well."

Tonks nodded. "It was after the werewolf attack," she said. "The most unlikely place to befriend a Lestrange: St. Mungo's. Rodolphus helped me: evidently he's dealt with werewolf victims before."

"Weird," Harry said. "I thought Death Eaters had nothing to do with werewolves except letting them—you know, go in and have the spoil."

She quieted, remembering what Remus had told her about the werewolves: _They aren't considered valuable, and Voldemort doesn't allow them in the Inner Circle: not even Greyback has a Dark Mark. They do side jobs, like terrorizing Muggle villages and neighborhoods, but they have explicit orders not to touch the Death Eaters on pain of death._

"Sorry," Harry said, leaning over a paper he was reading.

"Oh, it's okay," Nymphadora breathed finally. "Remembering hurts, but Mum said it's important to remember the good times." She told Harry what Remus had told her, and Harry nodded. "Werewolves also ran with the Snatchers, because the two groups basically did the same things."

"Yeah," agreed Harry. "We ran into Greyback while we were on the run: he was in the group of Snatchers that took us to Malfoy Manor—and to Bellatrix."

Tonks nodded, then asked, "He survived that, then? I thought Bellatrix had all the Snatchers killed!"

Harry shrugged. "Malfoy—Draco—wouldn't, and so they lived. Until the Battle of Hogwarts, where Scabior went down with the bridge and Hermione hexed Greyback over a railing."

Giggling, Tonks replied, "It must be quite a sight to see the Alpha werewolf come flying over an upper story railing and be crushed to smithereens."

"You laugh at the weirdest things, Tonks," Harry said, shaking his head. "Is this the kind of humour Lestrange has?"

"Not really," she replied. "I've just been unguarded lately, so my not-so-innocent sense of humour has been showing more."

Harry grinned. "Okay."

Tonks tilted her head, then said to him, "You should have supper with us tonight. It would be cool! Does Mum know you're an Auror?"

"I don't think so," Harry replied.

"Very good," said Nymphadora, a wicked grin on her face. "Come home with me tonight: we can surprise her."

Laughing in anticipation, Harry accepted.

Harry and Nymphadora apparated to the Tonks house, laughing together as she opened the door and let him in. The two of them stopped as Rodolphus came into the entryway. Immediately, the man's eyes fell on the two-wanded symbol on Harry's robes. Swearing darkly, Rodolphus whirled around and strode off, storming up the stairs.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come," Harry said uncomfortably, moving to leave the house.

"No," Nymphadora stated firmly, shaking herself out of her own shock. "I'm sorry about that. He doesn't take kindly to Aurors: both he and Rabastan had a bad reaction to me this morning. And because you're the Boy-Who-Lived...you know."

Harry sighed. "But—won't he be upset with you now?" he asked.

Nymphadora shrugged. "It's okay. He has to get over it eventually, although he might be upset for quite some time."

"Sorry," Harry apologized, but she shook her head.

"Don't be," she told him. "And don't apologize to him: it's his fault—except that I forgot to warn them you're coming. Well, come on. I'm guessing Mum, Teddy, and Rabastan are in the sitting room."

Harry followed her as she strode into the sitting room, grinning at the two adults. Rabastan looked up, smacked himself in the face with his book, then went on reading it without commenting. Andromeda looked up, frowned, then nodded at him. "Congratulations, Potter!" she said. "I knew you could do it! And welcome back."

His ears turned red, and he replied, "Thank you, Ma'am."

He didn't sit down still, even when Nymphadora sat down on the floor to play with Teddy, who was lying on a blanket on the floor. Rabastan looked up and said, "Well, sit down, Potter. Welcome back doesn't mean 'stand around and look uncomfortable.'"

Harry blushed, and Nymphadora looked up at him, a knowing smile on her face. He sat down, making sure not to sit too near Rabastan. "I understand you chased my brother off?" Rabastan asked Harry.

"Of course," Harry muttered. "Just said 'Boo' and he ran off."

"Actually," interrupted Nymphadora delicately, "Harry walked into the house and Rodolphus ran off—after swearing like a drunken sailor."

"Does he always swear like that?" Harry asked her with a frown.

Nymphadora sighed. "Harry, he usually guards his tongue," she defended Rodolphus. "I think it was my walking in with you—both of us Aurors—that made him angry."

Rabastan snorted, thumping his book down on the table beside the couch. "Obviously," he said. "When I go to greet my best friend at the door, I don't walk into the entryway expecting to see one Auror Harry James Potter _laughing_ with her. I'd have done the same thing, except I'm amazed he didn't even try to curse you, Potter. You must either be very impressive, or Rodolphus is so ticked he forgot he's a wizard."

"He would never forget!" protested Nymphadora, frowning at Rabastan.

"It's a manner of speech," Rabastan told her. "Don't be so serious."

"Sirius?" Nymphadora asked, morphing without a second thought. Teddy stared at the person that had been his mother seconds before and shrieked. Rabastan roared with laughter, and both Harry and Andromeda seemed stricken.

Giggling, Nymphadora appeared again, picking up her child. "I'm sorry," she told him between giggles. "The look on your face was priceless—Rabastan, quit laughing." The man threw back his head and laughed harder.

Harry stared off into space, thinking about the real Sirius, who'd been dead for nearly two years. Nymphadora saw the look on his face and sighed, cradling Teddy, who was still howling. Finally, she stood up, walking the floor with her son. Teddy quit shrieking, but clung to his mother's robe, crying.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, gently rubbing his back with one hand as she moved him so that she could cuddle him against her shoulder like Rodolphus always did with the child. Teddy finally calmed, but looked around, his wide, black eyes still sad.

Andromeda stood, heading for the doorway of the room. "I'm going to check on supper," she told them. "Nymphadora, would you come with me? I might need your help." She left the room after smiling at her grandson.

Harry's face was practically screaming for Nymphadora not to leave the room, but Tonks called, "Okay, Mum!" and hurried after her.

Rabastan gave Harry a dirty look, not amused to have been left to entertain him. "I'm not a good host," Rabastan warned Harry. "Rod and I always left that up to Lucius: he did a much better job of it than we did."

"But you didn't lock me in the cellar," Harry pointed out, and Rabastan sniggered.

"That's right: you weren't there under friendly conditions—Bellatrix tortured the Mu—I mean, whatever her name was—Granger," Rabastan hastily corrected as Harry clenched his fists, "that time. Don't forget, Potter, you do have a wand. And since you've lived so long, I believe you know how to use it, correct?"

Harry glared at him, and Rabastan's eyes twinkled in fun. "Oh, cheer up," Rabastan told him. "You're like Dumbledore and the Wizengamut: no sense of humour." The boy just stared, unable to reply. "Anyway," Rabastan went on, pretending to be oblivious to Harry's reaction, "do you want to play chess?"

"Wha—what?" Harry asked, seeming as if he were just waking up. "Oh, sure. But I'm not as good as some, mind you."

"Yes, I know," Rabastan said, waving the board and chess people into place with his wand. "The youngest Weasley boy, right? The redhead you're always hanging around with?" Rabastan touched his wand to the board and muttered a complicated counter-charm.

"What did you do?" Harry asked him.

Rabastan grinned mischievously. "Rodolphus and I were playing earlier, and we'd—modified it."

Harry nodded. "To use Unforgivables." Rabastan stared in shock. "I saw one in Knockturn Alley," Harry explained. "And I think Draco has one, 'cause I'm pretty sure Ginny said something about it."

"Another Weasley brat," sighed Rabastan, almost sarcastically. "How would she know about whether Draco had a certain chess set or not?"

"Don't know," Harry admitted. "She said something about it, then shut up like she'd said something she wasn't supposed to say."

Rabastan shook his head and tsk-tsked at Harry. "You've got to watch the girl, or she'll get away from you, Potter," he scolded, his eyes laughing.

Harry was not impressed. "Tell that to your brother," he snapped, and Rabastan's eyes grew cold.

"You shut up about my brother, Potter," snarled Rabastan. "You don't understand him! None of you do, except Nymphadora, and she's only just learning." For good measure, he ordered one of his knights to cross the board, effectively slaughtering a hapless pawn of Harry's.

Harry didn't say anything. He figured the game might go better for him if he kept his mouth shut.

"Done," Andromeda pronounced. "Go tell them that supper's ready, Nymphadora. And go see if you can get Rodolphus to come down."

"He won't," predicted Nymphadora with a sigh.

"Then he doesn't get any supper," Andromeda said firmly.

Tonks nodded. "I know," she replied, then hurried out of the room, taking Teddy with her. She arrived outside Rodolphus' door, wondering how he'd react to her coming for him. "Rodolphus?" she called softly, knocking on his door. "Supper's ready!"

There was silence, and then—"I'm not coming," Rodolphus snapped coldly.

Nymphadora frowned. "Come on! Your brother is downstairs."

"Do I look like my brother?" Rodolphus growled.

She tilted her head thoughtfully. "No," she answered, touching the wood between her and Rodolphus. "Right now, you look like a shut and locked door."

Footsteps sounded in the room and the door flew open, Rodolphus standing there, glaring at her. Nymphadora looked into his eyes, noting the fury burning there. "Please come with me," she told him softly. "You don't get any supper if you don't come down."

"Then I'll go without!" he snarled at her, and Teddy whimpered, afraid. Rodolphus looked down at the child, then reached out to touch him. Nymphadora jumped back, and anger filled Rodolphus. "I wouldn't hurt him, Nymphadora," he spat out her name.

"You're just so angry," whispered the girl, holding her child protectively. "You wouldn't—on purpose, but—"

He closed his eyes, fists clenched, holding back more scalding words. A hand gently touched his arm, squeezing it reassuringly. "Sorry," he said tightly, not moving. "You should probably go. Now." She began to speak, but he pulled his arm away from her. "Now, Nymphadora," he told her, suddenly looking very tired.

She gave a dejected sighed and turned to leave. Then she turned back. "Will—will you keep Teddy for me, then?" she asked.

Rodolphus frowned. "Nymphadora, you just said that I'd hurt him, and now you want me to take care of him for you? How badly did your fall down the stairs hurt you this morning?"

She laughed softly, then said, "Well, he's already been fed, and it would be easier if you kept him for a little while anyway. You don't have to, if you don't want to."

He held out his hands for the child, and Nymphadora kissed her son's forehead before handing him over to Rodolphus. "Thank you," she told him, before smoothly walking off and going downstairs.

Entering the dining room and sitting down beside Harry, she said, "He's not coming."

Andromeda nodded, then frowned. "Where's Teddy?"

"Rodolphus is taking care of him for me," Nymphadora replied.

Harry stared. "You trust him with Teddy?"

"Yes," Nymphadora replied, a warning in her voice. "He and Teddy get along very well. For some reason, holding Teddy seems to comfort Rodolphus in a way nothing else can."

"Well, his children are dead, you know," Rabastan said, and Andromeda dropped her fork with a clatter.

"What?" she asked in surprise.

"Children?" Harry said at the same time.

Rabastan nodded. "Twins," he told them. "Twin boys. They didn't survive the harsh conditions of Azkaban: Bellatrix miscarried them."

Harry and Andromeda stared at him, but Nymphadora looked down at her plate and said, "He hadn't even known that he'd had children until she told him that they'd died. Dead thirteen years, and he had no idea that they'd even existed. They're buried out on the Island, I suppose."

"Yes," Rabastan said with a shiver. "She didn't even care anymore by the time we escaped. Rodolphus mourned alone: it hardened him."

"I had two other nephews," Andromeda said softly, and Rabastan merely shook his head.

"Don't think on it too much," he warned them. "And _don't_ mention it to Rodolphus. He hates talking about it."

Nymphadora nodded. "That's why Teddy is so special to him:" she explained. "It comforts his heart when Teddy cuddles up against him, at peace. Teddy trusts him."

Harry smiled slightly at the thought. "That's good," he said, and Andromeda glanced at her daughter.

"You never told me that," Andromeda said to Nymphadora. "How did you know about the twins?"

"He told me," Nymphadora said softly, "but there was an understanding between us that I wouldn't tell anyone. And so, I didn't. I'm a Hufflepuff: I don't betray my friends."

"Of course not," Harry agreed, and the four adults returned to their supper.

When Harry got ready to leave that night, he turned to Tonks and said, "I'm sorry about—"

"Harry, I told you, don't be," insisted Nymphadora. "It's okay. It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is," said Harry with a wry grin.

"Don't be ridiculous, Potter, although I realize you might not be able to help that," Rabastan interrupted the conversation. "We were Auror haters long before we were Death Eaters, and Death Eaters long before you were born. Don't worry your scarred head about things you can't help—"

"Rabastan!" gasped Nymphadora, horrified.

Harry shrugged. "He's just sore that he lost to me in chess," he explained to her.

Rabastan huffed. "Twice!" he exclaimed, then shook his head. "Good chess strategist: most Gryffindors don't know a thing about strategy. Keep it up. Go on, then, Potter."

Laughing at the look on Tonks' face, Harry left the house.

Nymphadora whirled on Rabastan. "What on earth?"

"We played a little chess, and Potter's good with game strategy," Rabastan said. "It's just that—all of his Gryffindor luck will run out sooner or later, and he'll need to...learn how to plan."

"You're right," Nymphadora agreed. "Can't always fly by the seat of our pants and make up Plan A as we go, having no backup plan. That what you meant?"

Rabastan rolled his eyes. "All Muggle references aside, yes."

Laughing, Nymphadora turned and headed for the stairs. "Horrors, I made a Muggle reference," she said, throwing her hands in the air. Rabastan laughing behind her, Nymphadora hurried up the stairs, finding Rodolphus waiting for her silently. "Are you okay?" she asked him softly.

"Yes," he replied, seeming much more at ease. "Teddy's asleep in the nursery." He turned, walking off, and she followed quickly, walking beside him.

"Thank you for taking care of him," she told Rodolphus. "I appreciate it."

"You're welcome," he said finally, leading her to the edge of the crib. Rodolphus did not turn the room light on. They stood beside the crib a minute, watching Teddy, and then Rodolphus said, "I came down to greet you when you came home because I wanted to talk to you, but...that didn't work out."

"I'm sorry," Nymphadora whispered, looking up into his face. "I meant to warn you—"

Rodolphus studied the sleeping child intently. "Don't apologize to me," he said sharply. "Bellatrix never did, and I don't want you to."

Nymphadora frowned. "I'm not Bellatrix," she told Rodolphus softly. "I didn't mean to cause problems, and if you wanted to speak to me, I'm sorry I disrupted that. I've been disrupting everything, I guess. Harry told me that news of my suspension in the paper practically destroyed his celebration party—which Mum and I attended the other night at the Burrow." She turned to him. "You can talk to me now if you want to."

"I was wondering how your day at work went," he said, carefully taking her hand into his. "Anything interesting happen?"

"Well, I'm still setting off the sensors," she sighed, "but I think I'm out of trouble, finally. I just have to be very careful. I—I had to tell Reanne everything about the werewolf incident. And he—he knows about you and me."

Rodolphus froze, and Nymphadora continued, "He said he wouldn't pry into my life, but he warned me to keep my record clean. I told him that we were friends, and that we were getting to understand each other. That's all I told him."

The man sighed, and Nymphadora squeezed his hand. "He said my eyes turned black every time I mentioned your name," she sighed, leaning her head against his arm. "I had no idea. I'd been trying so hard to keep my hair from turning black, and my eyes betrayed me."

Rodolphus laughed. "Oh, Nymphadora," he said, "it should be all right. Unless Reanne tells Potter."

"Harry won't be surprised," Nymphadora reassured him. "I explained it to Harry in case Reanne did that very thing."

"Very good," he said with a smirk, looking at her proudly. "You know just what to do in these situations, don't you?"

Nymphadora grinned. "Well, I've had to predict reactions and prepare my owns reactions before," she replied. "It's helped, I guess. Besides, Harry already had half a very strange idea that I'd picked you out even before the battle."

Rodolphus raised an eyebrow and said teasingly, "Is he mad? Doesn't he know what a good little Hufflepuff you are?"

"Rodolphus, honestly," Nymphadora said, frowning. "Stop. I'm only good because I choose to be."

His lips quirked into a smile. "You're very special, you know, Nymphadora. I think you're a good person right down to the core of your magic."

Nymphadora smiled, then stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Rodolphus, embracing him firmly. "Oh feisty Death Eater," she whispered hopefully into his ear. "You can choose good as well."

His arms tightened around her and Rodolphus' fingers ran along her back, making her tingle pleasantly. Lifting her face to his, she saw his eyes alive with passion. "I have," he said. "I chose you."

Surprised and pleased, Nymphadora blushed, then leaned up and ever so gently, placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth. She looked down again, hiding her face in his shoulder.

Rodolphus froze for a moment, then breathed, "Nymphadora!" and lifted her chin with his fingers, looking into her eyes and noticing the blush she wasn't even trying to hide. Brushing her hair out of her face, he cupped her chin in his hands and leaned closer to her.

Her heart pounding, Nymphadora closed her eyes, and—" _Ahem!_ " She and Rodolphus sprang apart, both turning to stare at Andromeda, who was leaning against the door watching them.

"Mum," whispered Nymphadora, blushing a deeper pink. "Did—did you want something?"

"I was just wondering if Teddy was asleep," Andromeda replied, ignoring Rodolphus and Nymphadora's awkward glances at each other. "Or if he was watching your display..." she added offhandedly as she turned and walked out of the room.

Nymphadora blushed again and covered her face with her hands. "Mum," she moaned to herself.

"Sorry," said Rodolphus and Nymphadora at the same time. They laughed, and glanced at each other shyly. "Well," Rodolphus sighed, rubbing the side of his face thoughtfully and looking at Nymphadora. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he told her. "Goodnight." He walked out of the room quickly.

She sighed to herself, sinking down on the footstool of the rocking chair. "Goodnight," she whispered.


	9. Rodolphus' Story

Nymphadora didn't say anything to her mother about interrupting her and Rodolphus that night. She just hoped that her mother wouldn't tease her about it too much. She definitely hoped that Rabastan didn't hear about it, or she and Rodolphus would never hear the end of it from him.

A few evenings later, Nymphadora came home from work and dragged herself into the sitting room, yawning. Andromeda looked up and smiled. "Tired out today, Dora?"

Sinking down onto the couch beside Rodolphus, she nodded, then leaned against his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Got to chase down another Death Eater," she said. "Harry went. He's marvelous, Rodolphus; I'm glad you and Rabastan are safe here."

Rabastan chuckled, and Rodolphus grasped Nymphadora's hand, squeezing it. "Did Harry make the capture, then?" he asked softly.

"Yup," said Nymphadora proudly, except that her yawn ruined the effect. "Full Body Bind. Surprised some of us: we thought Harry'd use _Expelliarmus_ as he seems to like doing, but he didn't. I guess it's good to keep even your friends guessing sometimes. Harry did very well. All the other Aurors are talking about him as well. We love having him in the Office: he's great fun and he sees things in a different light than the others do. Harry can see both sides of any case in such an unprejudiced view, it's amazing! Anyway. Enough ranting about how great Harry is," she said, grinning up at the others.

"We know how awesome he is," Rabastan commented. "He's only escaped the Killing Curse, like, seven times."

"'like, seven times'!" Rodolphus mimicked him in a high voice. "Oh, wow, Harry's _sooo_ —"

Giggling, Nymphadora looked up and said, "Down, fangirls!"

Both boys glanced at her. "Explain," Rabastan said as Andromeda laughed at their expense.

"You know how heroes generally have a fan club?" Nymphadora asked. "Well, the girls who usually get all giggly about their guy heroes are called fangirls, and the giggling, whispering, and gossiping they do is called 'fangirling.' So stop it."

"You can't call us fangirls!" Rabastan protested, and Nymphadora began to laugh.

"You're so amusing," she told the brothers. "Your sense of humour is unparalleled."

"Why, thank you," Rabastan said grandly. "I'd take a bow if I were standing."

Nymphadora grinned, then said suddenly, "Did you know that when you bow to someone, you're exposing your neck to them? If you bow to someone, you're basically giving them the right to chop off your head?"

Andromeda sighed. "Nymphadora, must you discuss such things?" she asked.

Rabastan nodded and answered, "I had to learn that out of a stupid etiquette book that my mother made me read. That, and a bunch of other stupid things—that I now follow without hesitation."

"Because you realized that they were for your own good," Rodolphus teased his brother. "Good for you: you're finally growing up."

Hearing Teddy cry out, Nymphadora jumped up, hurrying upstairs to fetch her son from the nursery. She carried him downstairs, being careful not to fall. Sitting down next to Rodolphus, she winced as she sat down.

"Are you all right?" he asked her in concern, placing his hand on her back. "You've been cursed, haven't you?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "I got hit with a _Crucio_. I don't even know who it was. It hit me as we tried to subdue the Death Eater, but I have no idea who hit me."

Rodolphus frowned. "It wasn't one of the other Aurors, was it?" he asked sharply.

Nymphadora looked up at him in surprise. "I hadn't thought of that," she said finally. "You do know that the Unforgivables have not yet been made illegal again?"

"Yes," Rodolphus replied, "but everyone has been advised not to use them anyway."

"Exactly," Nymphadora agreed. "But I have no idea who it could have been, so I can't point fingers. It might have even been someone who was behind us fighting. I don't remember where the spell came from, but I do remember that it was _really_ weak at first. Kind of embarrassing."

The brothers laughed together as Andromeda shook her head. "Well," Nymphadora added, "when I told Harry that the Curse had been weak at first, and that I'd had time to gather my thoughts before it really kicked in, he told me that his Cruciatus had been the same way—and laughed like an idiot!"

"That's right," Rodolphus agreed. "When we were trying to retrieve the Prophecy from the kids, Harry tried to _Crucio_ Bellatrix for killing Sirius—not that it hurt her or anything. The power of it knocked her down—and she ended up giving him an impromptu lesson on how to perform the Cruciatus properly!"

"Oh, she definitely helped him with it," Nymphadora said. "He told me that used it with great success on Carrow."

"Amycus?" said Rabastan derisively. "Good for Potter. Carrow deserved more _Crucio_ s than he ever got from anyone. Both he and his sister: stupid excuses for wizards."

Nymphadora winced, and Andromeda came over, taking Teddy from her. "Perhaps you need to go lie down, Nymphadora," she told her daughter.

The girl shook her head. "I'll be okay," she replied, and Rodolphus gave her arm a gentle squeeze. "It's just my back at the moment. I don't know why the Curse had to focus on my back." She leaned forward as Rodolphus began to press his fingertips into her back, beginning to alternately rub and massage her aching muscles and bones.

After a moment, she shifted to lie on the couch, half on his lap so that he could rub her back with both hands as she relaxed. "Good," he said to her softly, rubbing between her shoulder blades and backbone. She moaned, and he tried to be more gentle. "Sorry," he muttered as he continued.

Rabastan frowned. "I'm not your footstool," he said, looking down at her feet on his lap. "And I hate feet. Get off me."

"Deal with it," mumbled Nymphadora, sighing in relief as Rodolphus pressed his fingers into her back.

"You're such a hard taskmaster, brat," Rabastan told her.

"Just be thankful I'm not the Dark Lord," she retorted.

Andromeda gasped. "Nymphadora! The things that escape your lips astound me!"

Rabastan pinched Nymphadora's ankle and she kicked out at him. "You have the same blood-status," he said to her.

Rodolphus shot a warning looked at his brother, feeling Nymphadora tense through his fingers on her back. Turning her head, she snapped, "I'll have you know that _both_ Wizarding Wars were because of half-bloods like me, Lestrange. Voldemort was a half-blood, Harry's a half-blood—it seems to me that the half-bloods are controlling the world, and that the Mudbloods are being ruthlessly hunted down—what are you purebloods doing? Being lackeys for one side or the other?"

"Nymphadora Tonks!" thundered her mother. "I told you to _never_ use that word!"

At the same moment, Rodolphus let her slide onto the floor, landing at his feet. She pressed her lips together tightly, then said, "It just...slipped out. I'm sorry. I was...angry." Getting to her feet, she stumbled off, wincing in pain.

Andromeda whirled on the two brothers. "What have you done to her?" she demanded. "She never says things like that!"

"I didn't do anything," hissed Rodolphus, glaring back at her. "But she's not your perfect daughter anymore, is she?"

"Like mother, like daughter," Rabastan added, supporting his brother.

Her eyes opened wide as she understood what he meant. Shocked and horrified, Andromeda stared at them, her eyes narrowing. "She's not rebellious," she told them, her perfectly even voice betraying her anger. "She just loses herself sometimes, and acts very strange when she does."

Rabastan nodded, then said, "I like her when she's lost. She's a cute little Puff when she's angry."

Andromeda glared at him. "Don't encourage it! She needs to keep hold of her temper, or she could destroy everything she's worked so hard for," she snapped at the two. "I don't want to hear anything about you two encouraging her to become like Bellatrix in any way. Don't you dare take advantage of her, in _any_ way. Understand?"

The brothers nodded, and Andromeda strode out of the room, carrying Teddy. Rabastan glanced at his brother. "Are you going to go talk to her?" he asked.

Rodolphus nodded, then stood and headed to the stairs. He knocked on her door, but she wasn't in her room. With a sigh, he went to see if she had gone to the nursery, but she wasn't there either. "Nymphadora, where are you?" he murmured, thinking to himself. Suddenly, he remembered the other room where she'd hidden her werewolf husband from the rest of her family.

Turning, he went immediately to the room, knocking softly on the door. Something stirred inside the room, and Nymphadora's choked voice called, "Go away!"

He opened the door and went into the room, shutting the door behind him. She was lying curled up on the bed, facing the door. Rodolphus stood there a minute, seeing the tears on her face. Finally, he walked over and sat down beside her with a sigh. "Sometimes, Rabastan isn't careful with what he says," he said to her softly. "I know he wasn't intending to insult you."

She closed her eyes, and a tear dripped onto the bedspread. "I didn't mean to lose my temper," she whispered. "I know I upset you when I suggested that you were the Dark Lord's slaves. I'm sorry." Nymphadora sniffled, stifling a sob. "I—I didn't mean to insult you, either. When I get angry like that, I usually speak my mind, which is very dangerous for everyone."

A tiny grin appeared on Rodolphus' face. "Is it in your mind to say 'Mudblood,' Nymphadora?" he asked her. "Just as it is in your mind that all Death Eaters mindlessly followed the Dark Lord?"

Her eyes flew open, and she began to sit up, but winced and lay back down. "I always said 'Mudblood,'" Nymphadora explained, "at school. And Dad didn't mind, because he said there was no changing what he was, and what had he to be ashamed of anyway? But when Dad left to go on the run, Mum laid down the law: no more 'Mudblood.'"

Tears came to her eyes again as she remembered her father, and Rodolphus placed his hand on her back, beginning to massage her again. "Thank you," she whispered, turning onto her stomach so that he could reach her back better.

"I thought," Rodolphus began softly, "that I would tell you how I became a Death Eater—and how it was my fault that Rabastan because one as well." Nymphadora nodded into the pillows, and Rodolphus continued. "I'd known Bellatrix all my life, because of the Lestrange family's dealings with the Black family, but our betrothal was announced at her seventeenth birthday party. She was not completely thrilled, but I was, and the two of us were to be married the following summer after she finished her schooling."

"One night, she apparated to the Lestrange Mansion to speak to me," Rodolphus recalled with a frown. "She informed me that she wanted to join the Dark side, and made it very clear that if I did not come with her, she wanted nothing to do with me."

Nymphadora turned her head toward him and said, "Well, that's sweet of her."

Rodolphus snorted. "And, being the foolish, in-love boy I was, I followed her to her Dark Lord," he told Nymphadora...

 _Bellatrix grabbed my hand and disapparated. We appeared outside a dark mansion that I didn't recognize, but apparently she did. Stepping up to the front door, Bellatrix announced herself and me, showing her wand as identification. We were immediately granted entrance, and Bellatrix quickly hurried along the corridors, head held high. We stopped at a guarded door._

 _Lifting her chin, my Bella sneered at the guards. "The Dark Lord is expecting us: unbar the doors."_

 _Glancing at each other, the two wizards stepped aside, performing a complicated charm to open the door. I glanced at Bellatrix, amazed that she could hold so much power over wizards who were obviously quite a bit older than her._

 _"Head up," she hissed at me as they walked into the room. "Don't fail me!"_

I'll never fail you, _I thought. I never wanted to fail the beautiful, dangerous witch who was supposed to become my wife._

 _As we came into the room, a dark-haired man looked up and smiled at her. "Bellatrix," he said in a smooth, wonderful voice, "welcome. And who have you brought with you?"_

 _Bellatrix stepped forward, completely changed from the nervous girl that had half-dragged me out of my parents' mansion. "My Lord," she began, inclining her head respectfully, "I have brought my fiance, Rodolphus Lestrange, to you. We wish to join your cause together, for we are promised to each other."_

 _"Ah," he acknowledged her words with a smile, coming over and touching the side of her face while smiling into her eyes._

Get away from her! She's mine! _I thought in fury, and suddenly, I was faced with a very stern-looking Dark Lord._

 _"She does not belong to you yet,_ boy _," he hissed, glaring into my eyes._

 _I looked away, for I did not trust him. Bellatrix's expression of cold surety did not change, even when the Dark Lord commented, "He loves you, Bella! How wonderful to be betrothed to one who loves you!" He laughed coldly, but she stood still, awaiting his answer to her request._

 _He touched my face. I wanted to scream, to jump back, but I knew I would not, if I wanted to keep Bellatrix. The Dark Lord realized this, probably because he was touching my face, and said, "You didn't want to come, Rodolphus? But you did come. Oh, not of your own will. Bellatrix gave you an ultimatum. She can be so persuasive, can't she?" He turned to her proudly. "Well done, Bella. You have proven yourself yet again."_

 _Turning to us together, he said, "Who wants to go first?"_

 _"I do, my Lord," she said eagerly, stepping forward, but he stopped her._

 _"I think that Rodolphus should be first," he said, smiling at me in a very unnerving way. "To show the lady how it's done."_

 _Bellatrix gritted her teeth as I stepped forward, giving the half-human thing in front of me my left arm. Pushing up my sleeve, he looked at my arm thoughtfully for a moment, then hissed, "_ **Morsmordre!** "

 _My arm burned as if it were on fire, and I sank to my knees from the pain, gritting my teeth to keep from crying out. When I opened my eyes again, the Dark Lord had already ordered Bellatrix to hold out her arm._

 _She had already rolled up her sleeve when she held out her arm obediently. I watched my Bella as the Dark Lord took her by the arm and gently caressed the soft skin of her inner arm before firmly grasping her arm and hissing, "_ **Morsmordre** _ **!**_ _"_

 _Bellatrix did not cry out, did not even wince. Her eyes burning as black as the newly-formed Mark on her arm, she looked up at her Dark Lord and promised, "My Lord, I will follow you to hell and back."_

 _He laughed. "I'm sure you will, Bella," he told her, then raised his hands, extending the room out and revealing already-gathered and masked Death Eaters. "We are going to have a little...fun tonight. Bellatrix and Rodolphus will be joining us. Dolohov, fill them in before you leave them." He disapparated directly out of the room, and immediately the other Death Eaters began to rush off._

 _Bellatrix turned toward a Death Eater that was striding toward us, ready to hear the plan, but I was not pleased. I didn't feel well at all, and certainly did not want to go out for the Dark Lord's 'fun.' But I listened for Bella's sake, and we left together, Dolohov apparating us._

"What did you do that night?" Nymphadora asked curiously, and Rodolphus sighed.

"Went to a Muggle village, tortured the residents, killed some of them in front of their families, then burnt the village to the ground," he replied tonelessly, hearing her suck in her breath. "Bellatrix was wonderful: she'd been made to do that, Nymphadora." Rodolphus' hands stopped rubbing her back for a moment as he thought about Bellatrix. "She was living her dream, but back then, she was my dream. I wasn't about to hold her back, so I encouraged her. When she graduated from Hogwarts, we went into the Dark Lord's service full time. We never held back: she taught me to throw my entire self into the fight, and I did it all, for her."

Nymphadora took a deep breath, then turned her face toward him. "It was noble of you, Rodolphus," she told him softly. "She obviously wouldn't have changed her mind."

Rodolphus shook his head. "I don't think it was anything of the sort," he disagreed, and Nymphadora sat up, his hands falling away from her. "I mean, I only did it because I didn't want to lose her. And I lost her anyway. Isn't that horrible justice, Nymphadora?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning her head against his shoulder. "Thank you; I feel much better now."

"You're welcome," he replied, after thinking about her words for a moment. Wrapping his arms around her tightly, he held her close. "I led my brother astray by following her," Rodolphus murmured to Nymphadora quietly. "He's eleven years younger than I, and he grew up watching me and Bellatrix run around with the Death Eaters. I'm such a good brother to him."

"Wow," Nymphadora said in surprise. "I didn't realize that he was that young!"

Rodolphus laughed without a trace of humour. "He's a year younger than your Lupin," he explained to Nymphadora, and she flinched, clinging to him tighter as memories of her own flooded back to her. "He was seven years old when I took the Dark Mark, Nymphadora. I was a terrible example to him—and Regulus."

Nymphadora frowned when Rodolphus mentioned Sirius Black's brother. "How?" she asked.

"They were in the same year at school, and being in Slytherin together, they were—friends, if you can call a fellow Slytherin a friend," Rodolphus said with a smirk. "When they were sixteen, nine years after I'd taken the Dark Mark, the two boys came to the Dark Lord together, along with Barty Crouch, Jr., who was only fifteen years old at the time. My brother and Regulus knew what would be expected of them, but Junior was wild, and his eyes burned with the same fire that Bellatrix had."

Rodolphus smiled grimly. "The Dark Lord noticed Junior, and pointed out the resemblance when the three boys first arrived. He called Rabastan and Regulus forward, praising Regulus to the rest of the Dark army because, of course, Regulus was heir to the most ancient and noble House of Black. The Dark Lord mentioned Sirius's treachery from the year before in front of the other Death Eaters, and Bellatrix almost flipped out, right in front of everyone. I managed to keep her quiet, but the Dark Lord noticed her reaction anyway."

Nymphadora looked up at Rodolphus curiously. "Did she always hate Sirius?"

"No," Rodolphus said, "but she always resented him because he was the heir, and he just had to go off and get Sorted into Gryffindor and then get himself disowned on top of that. Anyway, Regulus received the Dark Mark first, and then Rabastan did, and neither one cried out or anything. I was so proud of Rabastan, although I now wish that I hadn't influenced him into becoming a Death Eater, because I think it would have helped Regulus stay away, and then he might still be alive today."

"If it is indeed true that Regulus betrayed the Dark Lord and died working to stop him, then the boy is a hero," Nymphadora told Rodolphus softly. "Just like Narcissa."

"Yes," sighed Rodolphus heavily. "But then we got to watch the Dark Lord deal with Junior. Everyone was curious what would happen, because the Dark Lord didn't like to Mark anyone younger than seventeen years old, although heirs to families and younger siblings of existing Death Eaters were often exceptions. He regarded the boy silently for a moment, then asked him, 'How is your father?' Junior because sullen, and replied that he didn't exist to babysit his Light-loving father."

Nymphadora's jaw dropped. "What did the Dark Lord do?"

Rodolphus grimaced. "He smiled, clapped Junior on the shoulder, and told him that he didn't have to be like his father," he sighed. "Junior told the Dark Lord, 'That's why I'm here—my Lord.' When he said that, everyone watched the Dark Lord expectantly. Our Lord asked Junior for his left arm, and Junior pulled up his sleeve, giving the Dark Lord his arm. As the Mark burned black on his arm, Junior promised that he'd die in the Dark Lord's service if he had to. Then, the Dark Lord turned to Bellatrix and me and told Junior that we'd be mentoring him as a Death Eater, and that the three of us were to remain when the others had gone."

"When we gathered around him afterward," Rodolphus continued with a proud smile, "the Dark Lord informed me and Bellatrix that we were supposed to train Junior to use the Unforgivables with extreme efficiency. He also told Bellatrix to begin to teach Junior the Dark Arts that the Dark Lord himself had taught her. The Dark Lord dismissed Junior and told Bellatrix and me that the young boy had some of the greatest Dark potential he'd discovered since Bellatrix had taken the Mark. They were both created for Dark Arts: it was just in them, part of their being."

"Wow," sighed Nymphadora, snuggling up against Rodolphus more comfortably. "So, what year was this in?"

"Ah, 1977, I think," Rodolphus replied, wrapping his arms around Nymphadora again and looking down at her. "You're awfully cuddly tonight, Nymphadora." She blushed, making him laugh and squeeze her tightly. "Yes, it was," he said, continuing what he'd been saying about Rabastan, "because my brother had just turned sixteen, having been born in '61, so yes, that's right. Anyway, my brother joined me and Bellatrix, making us a magical trio, which pleased the Dark Lord to no end. With our trio, and Junior tagging along, we were a formidable force. In fact, Junior wasn't really a tag-along, but had a very great part to play in our group."

Rodolphus shook his head as he remembered the very eventful next few years. "We had lots of run-ins with the Order, and we were very efficient at isolating one or two members at a time and killing them. Bellatrix and Junior had something against the Longbottoms, but I don't even know what it was. It might have had something to do with the fact that every time Bellatrix or Junior tried to kill one of them, they failed. That rather reminds me of you and Bellatrix, Dora. Unfortunately, we couldn't catch them because they were too good, as were the Potters when they finally joined the Order."

"Not too long after that, Regulus informed us that Sirius and all his school buddies were part of the Order," Rodolphus said. "But right after that, Regulus began to drift farther away from us, not speaking to us, or sharing anything. He went on raids in silence and dutifully tortured and killed those he had to. In 1979, he disappeared, and no one has seen him since. It hurt Bellatrix deeply when Regulus disappeared. I guess as the baby of the family, Regulus was the most adored child. She recovered from her sadness, though, just in time for the Dark Lord to be laid low the first time in 1981."

Rodolphus groaned softly. "I thought Bellatrix would die of grief when I told her that her Dark Lord was gone, but she refused to believe what I was telling her, and practically threw a fit. I'm sure she went a little bit crazy, because on the night of the Longbottoms' torture, this idea of her torturing them for information about the Dark Lord's whereabouts seemed the perfect plan to her. So, the four of us got together and, with the help of several other Death Eaters, brought down the wards around the Longbottom house and went in. The Death Eaters put the wards back up, this time in _our_ control. The Longbottoms would not be able to escape the house unless a miracle happened: we'd disconnected their Floo so they couldn't call for help."

He closed his eyes, not speaking for several minutes. Finally, he looked up slightly, his cheek against her forehead. "We brutally tortured them, Nymphadora," he whispered to her. "For no reason. They didn't know anymore about where the Dark Lord went than we, his own followers, did. Bellatrix knew that, but she didn't care. She wanted someone to pay for her pain, and Rabastan and I helped her. Junior kept watch for us and casted the Confundus Charm on the two Aurors: it kept them from sufficiently remembering how to fight the pain of _Crucio_. And by the time Bellatrix was satisfied, the Longbottoms were no longer responsive."

Nymphadora sighed deeply, and Rodolphus continued, "Junior found the Longbottom brat, but the child was in a protection ward. Bellatrix went to the child, and my brother and I followed, leaving our victims on the floor. Junior was leaning over the child, unable to find the correct spell to destroy the ward. He got annoyed with it, and muttered something about how the Killing Curse would definitely get through the ward. Bellatrix shrieked at him and cursed him against the wall, and Rabastan and I stared at her. She screamed that she wasn't going to let him kill a helpless child just because he was too stupid to get the ward open."

Laughing, Rodolphus shook his head and Nymphadora looked up at him in surprise. "Is there something funny about that?" she asked him.

Rodolphus nodded. "Rabastan laughed at her and said, 'Yeah, we don't go around trying to kill helpless children—not like the Dark Lord.'" Laughing at the shocked expression on Nymphadora's face, Rodolphus added, "It was the first time one of us had said anything like that to Bellatrix. She dropped the curse that was holding Junior against the wall and turned on my brother, her eyes furious. She raised her wand to curse him, and I stepped in front of him, parrying her curse, and she glared at me. Reasoning with her only works sometimes, and it worked that time. I told her that we couldn't touch the child because he was an Auror's brat, and there was no telling what enchantments were on him."

"She snapped that she wouldn't have killed the 'brat' anyway and grabbed Junior by the arm, dragging him to his feet as he told her that the sensors had been going off since she'd cursed him against the wall," Rodolphus explained, grinning. "He was proud that the curse he'd taken alerted the Ministry to our presence there, crazy boy. We scattered from there very quickly, Junior going home and the three of us heading to our house. That night, Bellatrix said one thing about what we'd done: 'I didn't know they had a child.' It was the strangest thing she'd ever said, but now I understand."

The truth dawned on Nymphadora. "She was thinking of her own child at the time, and wondering what would happen to Neville then," she said softly. "Do you think being a mother would have made her a better person?"

"No," Rodolphus said sharply. "She was cruel, Nymphadora. She would have only raised the child to be a Death Eater just like her. I guess it was a mercy that the child—children died. They didn't have to live the life I have."

He felt something on his hand and looked down to see a drop of water there. The girl he was holding sniffled, and he said, "Are you crying for them? Don't, Nymphadora."

"I'm not," she said after a moment, not looking up. "I'm crying for you: because you won't cry."

"Do you think I'm cruel because I don't express emotion in tears?" Rodolphus said with a frown.

"No, no," she protested, looking up and wiping the sleeve of her Auror robe across her eyes. "But I do think that you can be strong for much too long. It is evidence of excellent control, which I admire, but holding such powerful feelings in can cause inner turmoil and harm you mentally."

Rodolphus snorted. "I had my emotions removed by dementors when I went to Azkaban the first time," he replied callously. "I don't feel."

Nymphadora raised an eyebrow. "Don't feel?" she said, reaching up and turning his face toward her. "But you do: you're so gentle with Teddy, and you cared about me—when I almost got myself killed by a werewolf."

"Well, maybe some things," he muttered, pressing his lips to her forehead. He felt her heart pounding against his chest as he looked into her eyes, putting his hands on her face and caressing her cheekbones with his thumbs. Her breathing almost stopped as he leaned closer to her again, but he only kissed the tip of her nose.

"Rodolphus," she whispered, moving to cling to his neck, but he only drew her into his arms again, and she moaned softly, burying her face in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he told her, but she knew he wasn't.

"Rodolphus Lestrange, you're maddening," she told him, and he squeezed her tightly.

"I know," he said, "but at least your name's not Alice!"

Nymphadora's mouth dropped open and Rodolphus laughed. "Well," she said, looking up with a grin, "I wouldn't trade names for anything, even though I used to not be able to stand my name. You know that: I've yelled at you several times, but you refused to stop calling me Nymphadora." She laughed. " _You_ yelled at _me_ , right in the middle of St. Mungo's, and since then, I haven't minded you or Rabastan calling me Nymphadora. I actually like hearing you say my name. Funny, isn't it?"

Rodolphus grinned. "Full of fury, little Auror?" he teased her. "You've got the Black temper, you know. And you're just as powerful as any of your cousins, Nymphadora."

"But—sometimes I wish I was a pureblood—for you," she stammered, her hair turning a light brown from the dark brown it had been. "When I insulted them, you dropped me on the floor!"

"It was a knee-jerk reaction," Rodolphus stated immediately. "Don't you ever think that you're not good enough, Nymphadora. You're better than many pureblooded girls."

His words froze her, and then a sob escaped her. Throwing her arms around his neck, she sobbed, "Oh, Rodolphus!"

He stroked her back gently, wondering what he'd said. "I didn't know that you were sensitive about your blood, or I wouldn't have said anything," he murmured softly. "Don't cry, Dora."

Looking up, she whispered, "I'm not sensitive. But I never expected you to say something like that to me. Maybe 'it's okay,' or something like that, but not—not—" Tears ran down her face as she looked at Rodolphus, her eyes shining with happiness. "I don't know how to say it," she whispered, her heart too full for words.

"You don't have to say anything," he replied, standing and lifting her from the bed. "I understand, Nymphadora." They wrapped their arms around each other and stood quietly, soaking in the happiness.

A shout came from the hall: "Hey, Rooood! How long does it take you to talk to the girl?" Rabastan was walking down the hall. "Andromeda's worried!" he added.

Irritated, Nymphadora started for the door, but Rodolphus caught her arm and pulled her back to him. "Just let him holler. He won't find us in here."

"Okay," she replied. "But we should probably go downstairs for supper sooner or later."

Rodolphus nodded, then released her from his arms. Offering her his hand, Rodolphus led her out of the room, passing Rabastan, who stared in surprise.

"Did he make you feel good?" he asked Nymphadora coolly, smiling wickedly at her.

Someone gasped, and Rodolphus and Nymphadora turned to see Andromeda staring at them in horror from the bottom of the stairs. "Mum!" cried Nymphadora, "no! We didn't, I swear it!" Shooting a glare at Rabastan, she lunged at him and slapped him full across the face. "You're vile!" she snarled at him in fury.

Rodolphus caught her by the arms and pulled her away from Rabastan as she moved to slap him again. "Let me hit him!" she cried, struggling against Rodolphus. "He deserves it!"

"We all deserve lots of things that we don't get," Rodolphus murmured in her ear, and she froze, the anger seeping out of her.

"Sorry," she whispered, then sedately walked down the stairs with Rodolphus.

Andromeda gave them a very searching look, and Rodolphus met her gaze, unblinking. Finally, she heaved a sigh. "Come eat," she said, then called up the stairs, "Rabastan, if your lip is bleeding, pretend you're a wizard and fix it! Don't drip blood all over the hall, or you'll have to scrub it up before you get any supper!"

Nymphadora began to giggle, but Rodolphus was silent. "Are you upset with me for slapping him?" she asked Rodolphus softly.

"No," Rodolphus replied. "He did deserve it. I just don't laugh at my brother's expense: it's something that happened whenever the Dark Lord made fun of our family—your family."

"Oh," said Nymphadora. "That's loyal of you."

Rodolphus snorted. "I hated when the others made fun of Bellatrix's family," he said. "It wasn't as if she could control what they did."

Nymphadora nodded and fell silent as her mother sat down at the table. Andromeda glanced at them sternly. "I expect Rabastan is teasing?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Rodolphus replied as Nymphadora's hand crept into his. "His humour is quite crude for this house, though. I will speak to him about it."

Andromeda nodded and didn't mention it again.


	10. Torture and Storm

The next morning, when Nymphadora walked into the Office, everyone looked up at her again. "You know," she said evenly, "it's really annoying to have people stare at me wherever I go."

Ignoring her words, Reanne said to her, "We found out who did the Cruciatus on you yesterday. Oh, how are you, by the way?"

"Resilient," Nymphadora replied. "Took Rodolphus' advice on what to do." She glanced around at the surprised faces. "Which one of you did the _Crucio_?"

"Stirling," Reanne motioned to an Auror with dirty blonde hair, one of the ones who'd been with her when she'd gone to help the Lestranges get away from their attackers

"Why?" Nymphadora asked, shaking her head. "You're crazy to try something like that on someone who has as good a _Crucio_ as Bellatrix Lestrange."

Stirling's mouth dropped open, and the other Aurors watched, openly curious about the outcome of this little spat. "I did not agree with the way you handled the fight with the Lestranges," he told her finally. "You did not need to—become Bellatrix."

Nymphadora nodded sympathetically. "I see. And since the Unforgivables are technically legal right now, you had at it. I understand your thinking—and disagree with it." The smirk was wiped right off the man's face. "They would have reacted badly to seeing me there, but as Bellatrix, I was able to stand with them and help them."

"And, because the Unforgivables technically _are_ legal," Reanne pointed out pleasantly, "and because we wanted to keep this issue within the Auror Office, we decided that you, Tonks, should have the chance to return the...favour Stirling did you yesterday."

The others turned to Nymphadora expectantly, and she looked from Stirling, to Reanne, to Harry. Wow. Harry certainly disapproved of what was happening before his eyes: he was frowning, his eyes pleading for Nymphadora not to do it.

She drew her wand from within her robes and rubbed it all the way up to the tip, then glanced at Stirling, who looked afraid, but still defiant. "But you're still angry," she said thoughtfully. "Just one _Crucio_ didn't satisfy you, did it? I see. Perhaps you should try your Curse again, Stirling. Twice might make you feel better."

Reanne and the other Aurors stared at her, and Harry was horrified. "Tonks, what in Merlin's name—?"

Nymphadora held up her hand, and Harry fell silent. "You see, Stirling, if you're going to try a Dark Curse, you should do it right. I know you might not have had much experience with _Crucio_ , but for goodness' sake, it's an Unforgivable: do it right." She spread her arms wide, head flung back, eyes wide and taunting. "Curse me."

Stirling glanced around, then drew his wand, pointing it at her heart. " **Crucio**!" he shouted, and a red flash burst from his wand, hitting Nymphadora and knocking her to the ground. A cry of pain escaped her as she was thrown around by the power of the Curse.

When it was over, Harry went immediately to her side. "Tonks," he said worriedly, touching her left shoulder, "are you all right?"

But Nymphadora was already sitting up, her eyes changing colours. "Get back, Harry," she told him, pushing him away. As she rose to her feet, she non-verbally fired off the same Curse, her eyes glittering black.

Stirling hit the ground screaming, and Nymphadora suppressed a smile of triumph, knowing that Reanne probably wouldn't be pleased if she started laughing at her fellow Auror's screams. She let up on the Curse after a moment and watched him writhe on the ground, her face blank.

"Sorry," she said, then turned and began to walk toward her desk.

"Nymphadora," Reanne stopped her. "How much practice have you had with the Cruciatus?"

She looked back at him and replied, "That was the first time I'd ever done it on a human with full intent to hurt."

Reanne stared at her in shock, then waved her off, going to help Stirling. Harry hurried after her. "Nymphadora, why'd you do that?" he asked her insistently. "You shouldn't have!"

She winced as pain shot up her back again. "Harry, listen. I did it because it was expected," she said. "I also let him Curse me again because I wanted him to expend all his anger against me before I 'returned the favour,' as Reanne so graciously put it."

"But, Tonks," protested Harry, "this makes you as bad as—"

"Don't," Tonks said sharply. "I'll probably never use it again, Harry. The Unforgivables are soon to be illegal once again anyway; don't worry."

Harry frowned. "Tonks, you know that I'm your friend and I care about you," he told her. "Please be careful what you do! People are watching, all the time."

Tonks sighed. "Harry, even you've done the Cruciatus," she replied firmly. "I know you've done it twice, because you told me. I've only done it once, because the Head of our Office said I was entitled to it. Now please tell me what I did wrong, because at no time were you given permission to Cruciate Bellatrix or Carrow."

Harry looked at her quietly, then said, "I see. Are you okay from his Curse, though?"

"I'm fine," she replied, smiling a little. "His Curses really don't hurt too badly, unless he can hold them on for a bit, and he really couldn't do that in front of the others."

"Okay," Harry relented. "I couldn't believe that you basically dared him to Curse you again. I don't think I could do that."

Tonks shook her head. "Harry, you walked into the Forbidden Forest alone, facing the Killing Curse," she replied firmly. "I don't think I could ever do that. I'm not the brave sort, Harry. I'm not a hero, but I'm a protector of those I love, and I do my duty, whatever it entails."

Harry nodded, looking away from her, and the two got to work.

 _Crack!_ the two Aurors appeared outside the Tonks residence, and Harry released Nymphadora's arm. "Thanks," she told him with a grin.

Harry shrugged, his ears turning red, and replied, "Take care, Tonks. Don't let the Lestranges push you around too much." He winked, and she laughed.

"Harry, Harry," she said, shaking her head at him. "I'll be careful. Now, you take care of yourself just like I know you can."

"I will," he promised with a laugh. He disapparated, and Nymphadora went into the house.

She walked into the house, her back now aching from the Curse she'd invited earlier. As Nymphadora stepped into the living room, everyone looked up at her, both Lestranges looking wary and alert. Rodolphus held out his hand to her, and she went to him, sitting down beside him and leaning against him.

Pressing his face into her hair, he murmured, "You smell like the Fire _Crucio_ , Nymphadora."

"I feel like it too," she mumbled into his shoulder.

"Well, lie down and I'll help you," he told her, and Rabastan jumped up off the couch before she could move. Nymphadora sighed, and Rodolphus helped her lie down before taking out his wand and running it along her back. She shivered, and he put his hand on her back reassuringly. "I'll be done in a minute," he said, then muttered an incantation, running his wand down her back.

"What are y' doin'?" she asked him with a groan.

Rodolphus ran his hand down her back. "Healing spell," he replied, and was surprised to hear Nymphadora start laughing painfully. "Honest," he protested her laughter. "I don't remember who came up with it, but it has something to do with all the nerves in the body connecting to your spine in your back. It takes away some of the pain."

She sighed and closed her eyes. Rabastan, watching them, shook his head. "How'd you get yourself Cruciated this time?" he asked her.

"Asked for it," she replied.

"What?" said Rabastan in surprise. "Why? And who did it?"

"Same Auror who did it yesterday," Nymphadora answered with a groan as Rodolphus rubbed her back firmly. "Reanne told me who had done it in front of everyone, and said that, to keep the issue in the Office, they felt that I should have a chance to return the favour. But he was still angry, so I told him to try his Curse again because if he was stupid enough to attempt an Unforgivable in the first place, he should at least do it right. And so he did it again."

Rabastan shook his head. "So, did you return the 'favour'?" he asked, eyes twinkling.

Nymphadora turned her head toward him and replied with a grin, "Well, it _is_ more blessed to give than to receive."

Rodolphus helped her sit up, and she realized that he had her wand in his hand. She reached for it with a yelp, but he caught her by the left arm and pushed her back. Nymphadora leaned against the back of the couch and sighed, relenting. Touching his wand tip to her wand tip, he performed the _Priori Incantatum_ spell, and she watched as the different shapes formed from her wand.

Andromeda stared in shock, and Rabastan whooped, coming over and giving Nymphadora a high five. "Way to go, little Auror!" he praised her, making her grin up at him. "You made him sing!"

Wrapping his arm around her, Rodolphus smiled at her proudly, handing her wand back to her. "Very good, Nymphadora," he said proudly. "How much practice have you had with _Crucio_?"

"As I told Reanne," she began, closing her eyes again, "that was the first time that I've ever used _Crucio_ on a human with full intent to hurt."

The brothers exchanged glances, and Rabastan said, "Wow. Either you don't like that Auror very much, or you have an aptitude for this kind of spell."

Looking disturbed, Nymphadora protested, "No, I just—"

"Don't praise her for using the Cruciatus!" Andromeda snapped at the Lestranges. "It's bad enough that they asked her to, but don't congratulate her for it!"

"Andromeda, she doesn't even understand the power she has," Rabastan protested. "How could you hide from her how much power she actually holds?"

"Because we wanted to shelter her from the Dark!" hissed Andromeda, not looking at her daughter. "Power is an entrapment, Rabastan. You may not be able to see it, because you walked headlong into it, but—"

Rodolphus tensed in anger. "Shut up, Andromeda," he hissed, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Nymphadora grabbed his hand, trying to calm him down. "Rodolphus, please," she whispered.

"Don't you dare encourage my daughter in the Dark Arts," Andromeda snapped at Rodolphus. "You know, it's a mercy your sons died young, otherwise you would have ruined their lives with the Dark Arts as well!"

"Mother!" shrieked Nymphadora in horror, feeling as if she'd been stabbed through the heart by her mother's words.

Rodolphus' face drained of all colour, and Andromeda realized that she'd said too much, but it was too late. The man turned to look at Nymphadora, his eyes full of the pain of betrayal. She felt all the warmth and protectiveness seep out of Rodolphus, and he yanked his hand away from hers as if she'd burned him. "You told," he whispered, then turned away and strode out of the room.

"No, I—" she gasped, feeling a huge wave of sorrow crash over her. The house door slammed and she heard him disapparate. "Rodolphus!" she screamed, collapsing to the floor.

Rabastan was at her side almost immediately, putting his arms around her and cradling her as she sobbed out his brother's name. Looking guilty, Andromeda escaped up the stairs to take care of Teddy, who was crying, just like his mother. Nymphadora was almost numb with grief, doubled over, her arms wrapped around herself.

Thinking of what Rodolphus and Rabastan had been saved from by her speaking for them, she suddenly gulped and looked up, tears still raining down her face. "He won't—hurt someone, will he?" she asked Rabastan, and he didn't reply. "Rabastan!" she cried, pushing him away and scrambling to her feet. "If he isn't thinking straight, he might do anything! We have to find him!" Nymphadora started for the door, but found Rabastan in front of her. "Move," she snapped at him with an impressive glare.

"First, you clean up your face," he replied calmly. "Rodolphus has probably gone to Knockturn, and you're not showing up there, looking like you do right now. And your Auror robes—if you set off some of those people there—oh, goodness."

"Fine," she snapped, using a handkerchief to wipe her tears away and then changing her face to hide the redness and swelling. "Is that better?" she demanded without waiting for an answer.

"Robes?" he asked pointedly.

"Not changing," she hissed, pushing past him and walking out the door. Feeling around with her magic, she picked up Rodolphus' signature and apparated after him. She appeared in a dark alleyway, realizing that Rabastan had been right about where his brother had gone. Seeing some scraggly looking men come out of the shadows, she clenched her teeth, made sure her wand had stayed in her sleeve where she'd put it, and stepped into the tavern.

Sudden commotions sprung up at many tables when the tavern-goers saw the Auror walk in. Nymphadora ignored the ones that she'd startled and glanced around at the ones that hadn't moved. She spotted Rodolphus, sitting at the counter. Quickly, she stepped to his side, her brow furrowed in worry. "Rodolphus?" she asked, her voice shaky. "Please come back. I didn't tell her what you said, I promise. I'm sorry about what she said."

"I only told you," came Rodolphus' hollow reply.

"But—!" she protested, and he looked down at the glass in his hands.

"Go away, Tonks," he told her coldly.

With a soft cry, she turned and headed for the door, but several men barred her way, several of them grinning at her evilly. "What's the little Auror doing in our part of the world?" one of them sneered. "Didn't your daddy warn you about the evil men here who'll hurt you?"

Lifting her chin, she replied, "My father is dead, and I can take care of myself."

"Hey, boys," said another one, "we're _privileged_ to have the Tonks brat in our midst!" Laughter answered his words, and one of his buddies lunged forward, catching Nymphadora by the front of her robes and slamming her against the wall, leering at her. They encouraged his actions, and Nymphadora decidedly stomped on his foot, receiving a howl and a slap across the face.

Well, that hurt. She knew that her wand was in her sleeve, but she couldn't reach it, as he was too close and she didn't want to alarm him. She couldn't exactly take them on in a fistfight: she supposed that that would be the strangest thing the residents of Knockturn Alley had yet seen.

Wondering about the wandless magic she'd seen others do, she turned her head away from the one who was holding her. When he grabbed her by the hair, she shortened her hair so that he couldn't get a hold of it again. Remembering how she'd felt during the storm with Rodolphus, she held tightly to the thought of how close they had seemed to the very core of magic—and reached for her attacker's throat.

With a strangled cry, he dropped to the ground at her feet, and the others stepped back, staring at their buddy lying on the ground. She glanced down, then waved her hand at him, moving his still body out of her way. Her wand came to her hand as she moved toward the door again. Blocking spells from some of her opponents, she returned some spells of her own, being careful about which ones she chose.

An apparition sounded outside, and someone else dashed into the tavern. Rabastan cursed—and then cursed someone who'd just raised his wand against Nymphadora. She glanced in his direction, and at that moment, a glass exploded near her, and some of the jagged pieces cut into her left arm and shoulder. She cried out in pain, holding her arm close to her body.

Hands reached out to seize her, but withdrew, bloody from Rabastan's curse. "Reach for her and get cursed," he proclaimed. "Touch her, and lose your hand." He covered for her, firing spells at her attackers as she stumbled toward him. When she reached him, he said, "Get out of here."

"I can't leave you two!" she gasped.

"You have to," he snapped. "You're an Auror, you're injured, Rodolphus won't listen to you, and these men are dying to drink your blood. Go to the cliff edge. I'll bring Rodolphus to you."

"But—!" she protested, suddenly blocking a curse that had escaped Rabastan.

Rabastan shoved her in the direction of the door. "Go!" he shouted at her. "I won't have your death on my or my brother's hands!"

Nymphadora ran out and disapparated. Rabastan turned back to the men in front of him; they were glaring at him. "Protecting Aurors now, Lestrange?" asked one of them coldly.

He scowled. "If anything happened to her here, we'd have to answer to her mother," he snapped at them. "She'd turn us over to the Ministry quicker than you can say 'Kiss.' That's not something I'm willing to face, so, yes, I am protecting her from you filthy little bastards."

They attacked him in fury, and Rabastan fought valiantly, but there were so many people that it was hard to avoid all the spells flying through the air. Two men—boys, really—flanked Rabastan suddenly, and began to help him. He didn't look at them, continuing to fight until they had defeated the last one, all the others staring at Rabastan and the two boys in surprise. Rabastan glanced at them, said, "Thanks, boys," and hurried over to Rodolphus, who hadn't moved from his seat at the counter.

"Rodolphus," he said, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder, "please tell me you're not drinking. Nymphadora would not be pleased."

"I don't care," he growled, then added, "I'm not. It's ginger ale."

Rabastan nodded. "Listen, brother. She was not the one who told Andromeda about your sons. I did." Rodolphus' head shot up and he glared at his brother.

"Why?"

"That's not important," Rabastan replied forcefully. "What's important is that she was not responsible and I am. She came for you, Rodolphus, put herself in great danger for you. She was injured in the fight we had—the one you completely ignored. Nymphadora's waiting on us, Rodolphus. I told her I'd bring you with me. Come on. Let's go."

As Rodolphus rose to leave, he saw the two boys that had helped Rabastan in the fight. Seeing their glittering black eyes, he began to say something, but didn't finish it, shaking his head. He hurried after Rabastan, the spark of recognition gone.

Apparating to the cliff edge, Rodolphus and Rabastan were immediately thrown off balance by the howling winds. A very black-haired Nymphadora stood with her back to them, her arms raised into the storm. Rodolphus hurried toward her, calling, "Nymphadora!" as the winds whipped his robes wildly.

Reaching her, he grasped her arm and she cried out in pain, turning to him with a sob. "Nymphadora, I'm so sorry," he said, seeing her face streaked with tears. "We have to get away from the edge: it's not safe because the winds are so strong." She held her arm to herself tightly, and he realized that she was still adding to the storm, feeling magic radiate from her.

"Nymphadora, you need to stop adding to the storm," he called to her over the roar of the wind. He shook off the magic that had clung to his hand when he'd grabbed her. "It'll hurt you, because it can easily get out of control."

She sobbed bitterly, and he felt the storm stabilize, Nymphadora letting it rage on its own. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her firmly, murmuring, "I'm sorry." He helped her get away from the edge a little way before he drew his wand and proceeded to clean out and heal her cuts from the glass explosion.

Rodolphus released her, then raised his hands, frowning in concentration. After a few moments, the winds grew calmer, but still blew strongly around them. The sky had grown darker as he'd been working, and thunder rumbled through the heavens.

"How did you do that?" she asked him as he wrapped his arms around her again.

"Because both of us put magic into the storm, it caused the clouds, thunder, and—" as lightning streaked across the sky "that," he replied, hiding his face in her hair. "Oh, Nymphadora," he whispered, squeezing her tightly.

"We did that?" she whispered as she clung to him, returning his embrace. "Can we make it rain?" she said softly into his ear.

He nodded after a moment, releasing her. A tiny grin on his face, he held out his hand to her and said, "Dance with me, Nymphadora?" She took his hand, and he put his arm around her, her hand on his neck. They moved together through the wind as thunder rumbled and lightning lit up the sky above them.

After a few minutes, he released her hand and told her to keep dancing. "Let the magic of the dance flow up through you," he told her, leaning close to her. "It will run straight to your hand, and I'll be doing the same thing. When we release the magic, we'll let it intertwine as it leaves us, before it enters the storm. Don't touch my hand."

Magic rushed straight up through them from the ground and gathered in their hands. "Now," Rodolphus told her, and the magic lifted from their hands, twisting together and joining the storm. Seconds later, raindrops began to fall softly around them. Nymphadora looked into Rodolphus' face, her eyes shining with happiness. "Keep releasing," he told her, pressing his lips against her forehead.

"Rodolphus," she gasped as the rain began to come down harder. Her heart was beating very fast, and she was pressed against him so tightly she could feel his heart beating furiously as well.

Rabastan, standing quite a way off, watched them dancing, the Auror and the Death Eater. "Smarmy git," he said when it started raining on him. Holding out his hand, he caught a raindrop and grinned knowingly. He could feel their magic in the rain.

Rain soaked through their robes, but Rodolphus and Nymphadora didn't care. When they were satisfied with that they had sufficiently fueled the storm, Rodolphus took her hand in his again and continued to lead her in the dance. She stumbled after a moment, and Rodolphus caught her, holding her close and looking into her face carefully.

Pushing her soaked hair out of her eyes, Rodolphus smiled and whispered, "Watch where you're going."

Blushing, she began, "I didn't mean—" but he interrupted.

"Hush, Nymphadora," he told her softly, then leaned forward, his hand touching the side of her face, and kissed her lips. After a moment, he moved back, and she hid her face. Not wanting her to hide, Rodolphus gently raised her face to his.

Her eyes opened slowly, and she blushed, suddenly feeling very shy. He wrapped his arms around her firmly and kissed her again, causing her to return his embrace. When they stood back and looked at each other, both of them grinned like teenagers.

"So when's the date?" asked Rabastan's teasing voice.

"Why, he hasn't even asked me to marry him yet," Nymphadora replied, grinning at Rodolphus, who was blushing.

Rabastan tsk-tsked at his brother. "Well then, Rod, don't keep the lady waiting," he told him, shaking his head in mock disapproval.

Nymphadora's heart thudded in her chest as Rodolphus dropped to one knee in front of her, holding her right hand firmly in both his hands. Looking up into her eyes, he asked, "Nymphadora Tonks, will you consent to becoming my wife and taking my name?"

Wind whipping around her and thunder rumbling overhead, Nymphadora whispered, "Yes, Rodolphus. I will be yours."

Standing, he took both her hands in his and kissed her tenderly. "When we get back to the house," he said quietly after a moment, "I have something for you." She nodded, content to stay there in his arms in their storm for as long as he wanted to.

Rain ran down her face, warm and comforting and joyful. "How can rain be joyful?" she asked Rodolphus curiously. "Does it seem happy to you, or am I hallucinating?"

Smiling, he replied, "The rain is happy because we're happy. Earlier, when I first arrived, the winds were full of pain and sadness and hurt. But we changed the storm, made it happy."

"I've never created a storm before," she said, looking up in awe. "It looks so real, but it's just magic, isn't it?"

"It is real," Rodolphus reassured her, "but the wind and rain have our magical signature in it, and anyone else out in this storm will feel it, and if they know us, they'll probably recognize that we helped create the storm."

"If anyone I know is out in it," Nymphadora said with a giggle, "they're going to wonder what on earth is going on with me."

Rodolphus grinned and hugged her close. "Well, at least they'll know that you're safe and happy," he told her. "That is, if they're paying attention and ignoring the Dark magic in the storm." He shook his head.

Nymphadora laughed, brushing her wet hair out of her eyes again. "I don't care," she said fiercely. "Just because a person's magic is Dark doesn't mean he's Dark!"

Rodolphus squeezed her again, then murmured, "We should probably go home before your mother begins to worry. Rabastan's already gone, and once she senses our magic from him, she'll be quite disturbed."

"Okay," sighed Nymphadora. "But what will happen to the storm?"

"It will continue until it runs out of the power we gave it," Rodolphus replied, looking up as lightning split the sky and thunder boomed. "Once we leave, it will move from here, but it won't harm anyone: I made sure of that."

"All right," she said, satisfied. "Take me home."

Rodolphus took her by the wrist and disapparated. The two appeared in front of the Tonks house, where it was not raining. Nymphadora immediately began to shiver, and drew her wand, doing a Drying Charm and a Warming Charm as they stepped into the house. To her amazement, water soaked through her clothes and hair again. "What on earth?" she asked Rodolphus, laughing stupidly. "Didn't I do the charm right?"

He grinned. "That means you didn't release all the way when we created the storm, and you wouldn't have noticed it in the rain," Rodolphus replied. "Use your wand to levitate something. It'll help you get rid of the extra magic. I'll be back." He hurried off upstairs, performing his own charms. When he came back downstairs, he found Nymphadora standing in the entryway, giggling as Andromeda stared at her, not sure what to do.

"Nymphadora, do what I told you," he told her firmly, coming over to her. "Levitate something—with your wand."

She finally obeyed, and a book came sailing out of the living room, Rabastan shouting in annoyance from the room. Finally, Nymphadora blinked and looked up at Rodolphus. "What happened to me?" she asked him, drying her hair and clothes again, picking up the book.

"You've been doing wandless magic—a lot of it," Andromeda said disapprovingly. "And—what is it with you two? I know you've been in a storm again: what were you doing with it? Nymphadora—" she sighed, seeing her daughter blush and smile at Rodolphus.

"You know, I always wondered how Narcissa felt, having Death Eaters come in from their raids and missions, absolutely giddy with wandless magic," Andromeda said drily. "Now I know."

"I'm not giddy," protested Nymphadora. "And I'm not a Death Eater, and we weren't doing anything wrong! All we did was create a storm—"

Rodolphus suddenly grinned. "Not _all_ ," he said, stepping in front of Nymphadora and blocking her from Andromeda's view. Pulling a silver chain out of his pocket, he fastened it around Nymphadora's neck carefully, centering the emblem on its chain. Lifting her chin with a finger, he touched his lips to hers for an instant, then took Rabastan's book from her hand and went into the living room.

Andromeda gasped, looking at the necklace her daughter was wearing. Stepping forward, she reached out and touched it, then looked into Nymphadora's black eyes. "Do you know what this is?" she whispered. "What it means?"

"Well," said Nymphadora, glancing down at the emblem resting on her white skin, "I think it's the crest of the Lestrange family, isn't it?"

"Yes, and it's the very necklace that is supposed to be worn by the Lady of the family," Andromeda explained, her heart pounding in worry. "Bellatrix used to wear it. He gave it to her at their wedding, and she wore it until the day she died." Andromeda took a deep breath and said, "By placing it on you, he claimed you as his, Nymphadora."

"Mum," Nymphadora whispered, blushing, "he—Rodolphus asked me to marry him a little while before we came home. I—I told him yes." She looked at her mother and saw the sad look in Andromeda's eyes. "Don't, Mum," she said softly. "It's okay. I won't be leaving you alone."

Andromeda stepped forward and embraced her daughter. "I was worried that this would come," she sighed heavily. "My only child marrying a pardoned Death Eater. My daughter, a Lestrange, a Dark witch."

When the brown-haired woman looked up, Nymphadora saw tears in her eyes. "Mum, I'm not," she replied softly, reaching up and wiping one of the tears away as it readied to fall. "Becoming a Lestrange doesn't mean I've turned Dark. You haven't failed in raising me, believe me. You've protected me from so much, and taught me so much—you've helped me be so strong, Mum. I love you."

"And you love Rodolphus?" Andromeda whispered, catching Nymphadora by the arms and looking intently into her eyes.

"Yes," Nymphadora answered, tears coming to her eyes and one escaping down her cheek. "I love him."

Andromeda sighed and enfolded her daughter in a hug. "I won't interfere with your and Rodolphus' decision, Nymphadora," she said softly, "but just know that you can always come home to me if you need to."

Nymphadora sniffled, then said, "Thanks, Mum. I'm not sure when—when it'll be, because we haven't talked about that yet. I don't even know if we'll have our own flat. There's a lot to be done."

Handing Dora a handkerchief, Andromeda nodded. "I'm here to help if you want me to," she volunteered, and Nymphadora smiled.

"Mum, you're a jewel," she said, giving her a quick hug before removing the evidence of her tears from her face. She walked into the living room, and Rabastan immediately looked up and catcalled at her. "Oh, hush, _you_ ," she protested, her face turning red. She sat down by Rodolphus and slipped her hand into his. "I told her," she said softly.

Rodolphus squeezed her hand and replied, "We could hear."

Nymphadora blushed. "Oh. Well, do you have an idea of when we should get married?" she asked him.

"Not really," he replied. "I think maybe during winter, though."

"Well, then we'd have to do it when Hogwarts is on Christmas break," Nymphadora mused, "because Ginny's still in school."

Rabastan raised an eyebrow. "Weasleys coming to the wedding?" he said. "Tsk-tsk. That's bad luck for sure."

Nymphadora rolled her eyes. " _You_ 're bad luck, Raben," she retorted, and Rodolphus laughed at his brother's new nickname. "But it'll have to be after Christmas day," she continued, thinking out loud. "Perhaps in January? Or maybe we could have it at nighttime and retrieve the kids from school."

"Yeah, in the evening on January 15," Rabastan said sarcastically, and Nymphadora frowned.

"Why then?" she asked.

"That's the day we were sent to Azkaban the first time," Rodolphus told her, squeezing her hand. "In 1982, almost sixteen years ago."

Nymphadora sighed softly, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Well, that might work out," she said, then looked up at Rodolphus, a grin on her face. "Can you wait that long?"

Rodolphus gave her a dirty look, then winked. "I'm the king of waiting," he replied royally and she smiled.

Rabastan smirked. "If he can wait fourteen years for the Dark Lord, he can definitely wait six months for you, Nymphadora," he teased her.

Just in time, she stopped herself from sticking out her tongue and returned his smirk, allowing her eyes to turn red. Rabastan's smirk froze on his face, and Nymphadora laughed at him before changing her eyes back to black.

"That's actually seven months, Raben," Rodolphus said in amusement. "From June to December, six to twelve, is six, and then adding January is seven months."

"Are you really gonna call me Raben from now on?" groaned Rabastan. "I'm not impressed."

The other two laughed at him, and, hearing Teddy begin to cry, Nymphadora jumped up and hurried off to take care of him. Teddy seemed to cry louder when she picked him up out of his crib, and she sighed, sitting down to nurse him. The baby didn't seem to be hungry, but turned his head away from her and cried louder.

Nymphadora sighed again, cuddling the distressed little one against her shoulder. She gently rubbed her fingers along his back and his cries calmed for a moment, but not for long. Perplexed, she wondered what could be wrong with him. The child was clean: she'd already checked that.

Andromeda came into the room, then stopped. "Oh. I didn't know you were already in here," she said. "Never mind."

"Wait," said Nymphadora quickly. "I can't figure out what's upsetting him. Would you help me? He doesn't seem hungry, and he's clean, but—" she sighed, shaking her head.

The older woman came over to them and looked down at Teddy. When he saw his grandmother, he quieted, staring up at her, his wide, black eyes seeming afraid. "Teddy?" Andromeda whispered. A cry from the child answered her, and Andromeda turned to Nymphadora. "He can probably feel the difference in your magic because of the storm. He's not used to your magic feeling harshly Dark. I'll go prepare a bottle for him."

Nymphadora stared at her mother in horror, then looked down at her son, who'd gone back to crying pitifully. "I didn't mean to," she whispered, her heart sinking. "Teddy, I'm not Dark." Tears threatened to fall for the second time that night. "I love you," she choked, closing her eyes as her son hit her hand with his tiny fist, shrieking. "I love you, Teddy."

Voices spoke outside the room, and someone else came in, walking quietly over to Nymphadora. "Nymphadora?" he asked softly, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay? Is Teddy okay?"

She looked up at Rodolphus, tears in her eyes, before turning her attention back to Teddy. "I'm fine," she said over the child's cries. "But Teddy—Mum thinks that because the storm disrupted my magic again, he can feel the difference. And I think he's afraid, too." She sniffled a little, then reached up and wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

Rodolphus leaned down and gave Teddy his finger to hold. "Hey," he said softly to the child, and Teddy looked up at him, his cries suddenly quieting a little. "You're worrying your mother, Teddy," Rodolphus said, gently touching the child's soft little hand. "Don't worry about her new magic: it'll return to normal soon enough."

"Do you think he understands that I'm not really Dark?" Nymphadora asked Rodolphus.

"Nymphadora," he said, beginning a little more sharply than he'd intended, "babies do not understand the Light magic/Dark magic issue. In fact, it's not really understood by anyone. But Teddy won't judge you because your magic feels Dark. He's just nervous: I guess he doesn't like change."

She sighed thankfully, and Rodolphus smiled slightly, sitting down beside her and putting his arm around her shoulders. "No, no, my paranoid little Puff," he told her, "Teddy's not prejudiced. And, Dora, my magic has been Dark since the day I was born, and you know Teddy gets along with me very well. He doesn't care what the magic feels like: he just reacted to the change in yours."

"Okay," she said, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Thanks. That helps me understand."

"You're welcome," he said softly, giving her a half-hug. "And don't worry: he'll get used to the change quickly—and then he'll be upset when your magic returns to normal."

Nymphadora smiled ruefully, and at that moment, Andromeda entered the room. "Here," she told her daughter, handing the bottle of warm milk to her. "If he doesn't want it, then let me know and I'll try to feed it to him. But you need to be around him more so he realizes that, although you feel different, you haven't really changed."

The black-haired girl nodded obediently, and Andromeda left the room. Rodolphus watched Teddy reach for the bottle and smiled at him. Sighing in relief as the child drank, Nymphadora closed her eyes tiredly.

"Did I get your arm healed all the way?" he asked her. "I forgot to double check it when we arrived home."

"It's fine," she replied, glancing down at her arm that was supporting her baby. "Didn't even scar. And thank you for helping me with the winds: they did get out of control and I didn't know what to do. I didn't realize I was still strengthening them, and—" Nymphadora sighed. "I'm so glad you know about creating storms and controlling wandless magic, Rodolphus."

He squeezed her shoulder gently. "I was trained in it from the time I was a toddler," he told her. "I didn't always create storms, though. You're the only one who's ever actually created a rainstorm with me. I've done destructive things with wandless magic, Nymphadora. I helped bring the Brockdale Bridge with people on it: Rabastan and I helped Dolohov and some others cause a small earthquake to bring it down. I've seen buildings torched with wandless magic burn up in seconds, and Rabastan and I have helped Bellatrix bury countless houses in the earth—with the Muggles still in them."

Rodolphus saw the alarm and horror in her face and sighed. "It can be used for good, Dora," he said softly, rubbing her arm, "but it's very dangerous for those who haven't been properly trained in it. You could blow yourself apart if you messed up, you know."

"You're crazy," she told him. "You say these things so easily."

"It's fact," protested Rodolphus. "And I don't want you dead!" The two looked awkwardly at each other and burst out laughing. After a moment, he said, "I just want you to be careful, Nymphadora."

"I will be," she promised, and he stood quickly, then leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Nymphadora," he murmured.

"Goodnight," she replied softly as he left the room.


	11. Eyes of Black

The next morning, as Nymphadora dressed for work, she saw the necklace on her dresser where she'd put it the night before. Walking over to her dresser, she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. She frowned at the sight of her wavy black hair and brown eyes, then decidedly changed her eyes to an unearthly blue, laughing at herself. Fastening the necklace around her neck, Nymphadora straightened it, then smiled at herself proudly.

Hearing Teddy cry out, she hurried out of her room, going down to the nursery and picking him up. "Good morning," she told him with a smile, and his hair suddenly changed to blue, matching her eyes as he looked up at him. Giggling, she told him, "Very good, Teddy. Very good."

She carried him downstairs, and found Andromeda alone in the kitchen. "Good morning, Mum," Nymphadora greeted her happily.

Glancing up from making breakfast, Andromeda shook her head at her daughter. "First pink hair," she sighed, "then blue hair. What next, Dora? Purple?"

"Nah," she said, grinning at Teddy when he cooed at her. "Orange: safety cone orange."

Andromeda rolled her eyes, and Nymphadora laughed. "Come on, Mum, it's not that bad," Nymphadora told her persuasively. "It could be aquamarine—or puce, or—"

"I get it," Andromeda interrupted, looking away. "Oh. Good morning, Rabastan."

"Woah!" he said with a grin. "Baby's got blue hair!" Nymphadora laughed and turned to face him. "Ahhh!" he yelped, seeing her eyes. "The eyes! They're killing me!" He clapped his hand over his own eyes and turned away.

"Oh, shut up, you drama queen—I mean, king," Nymphadora corrected herself, hiding her embarrassment. "Drama _King_."

Rabastan twisted his lips into a snarl, his eyes twinkling. "Not scary," she said, unmoved. He stared at her in horror as her upper lip receded into her face, showing her teeth and gums.

"For mercy's sakes, Nymphadora, stop it!" he cried in horror. "I'm sorry!"

"What's she doing?" Rodolphus asked, walking into the room. Nymphadora's face returned to normal immediately, and Rabastan sighed in relief, putting his head down on the table. "Killing me," Rabastan sighed.

"Drama King," Nymphadora said again, and Rabastan huffed.

"Honest!" Rabastan said to his brother. "If you'd seen what she did—she made her lip disappear! She looked like a grinning skeleton, for Merlin's sake." He shook his head.

Rodolphus glanced at Nymphadora, and she shrugged, a smirk creeping onto her lips and betraying her. Sitting down beside her, he grinned. "You tormenting my brother?" he asked her laughingly. "By the way," he added in an undertone, "your eyes are beautiful this morning."

Rabastan cleared his throat. "Ah, yes," he sighed, placing his hand over his heart. "Dear Nymphadora, I'm _drowning_ in your eyes! They're just sooo blue! You look wonder—hey!" He threw himself out of the way of a hex that Rodolphus carelessly tossed his way and stood behind the table, wand pointed at the two of them.

Nymphadora shot him a "Really?" look, and said, "Don't point your wand at me, Lestrange."

"Sit down," Andromeda told Rabastan, levitating a platter to the table.

"Pancakes!" cheered Nymphadora, and Rodolphus grinned at her enthusiasm. "By the way," she whispered to him carefully so Rabastan wouldn't notice, "thank you."

Rodolphus squeezed her hand under the table, then released her and began to help serve as Andromeda went back into the kitchen. "Do you think the Aurors will be okay with your magic changing because of the storm?" he asked Nymphadora.

"I dunno," she replied, helping Teddy to sit up and be able to look around. "I suppose they'll be a bit disturbed when I arrive, but they'll have to get over it eventually."

"Unless they throw you in Azkaban," teased Rabastan, being wary of any impending curses.

At that moment, an owl bearing a letter flew into the room, the Ministry of Magic colours around its neck. The three looked around at each other, and Rodolphus took the letter from the owl, glanced at it, and handed it to Nymphadora. "For the Auror," he said dryly.

Nymphadora glanced at Rabastan before taking the letter from Rodolphus. "Hold Teddy, please?" she asked Rodolphus before handing the child over. Opening the letter, Nymphadora quickly read it and frowned. "Great," she sighed, laying the letter on the table. "I'm on a special assignment today. And they want me to come as soon as I can. Reanne signed it." She stabbed her finger at his signature and scowled.

"How many pancakes d'ya want?" Rabastan asked.

"Two," Nymphadora replied distantly.

Rodolphus looked at the paper and frowned. "They want you to do a 'favour' for them?" he said, raising an eyebrow. "Wasn't that what Reanne calls _Crucio_?"

Rabastan snorted. "An Auror calling the Cruciatus a favour. Sick-o!"

"Yes, but I don't think he means _that_ ," Nymphadora replied, beginning to eat quickly. "After all, Stirling and I settled that—"

"I rather think you settled it with Stirling," Rodolphus sniggered, and Rabastan laughed.

Nymphadora grinned, not replying as she hurried to eat. Andromeda came back into the room just as Nymphadora was rising to leave, and Nymphadora said, "Sorry, Mum. Got to run. Apparently I'm on a special assignment and I'm needed early. See you tonight."

Andromeda gave her daughter a quick hug. "Good luck. Be careful."

"Always," Nymphadora told her. Hurrying over to Rodolphus, she put her arm around his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek. "See you later," she said softly, then smiled at the child he was holding. "And you, Teddy. Bye."

Rodolphus merely squeezed her arm in reply, and she left.

"She's here!" called one of the Aurors (Cyril) when Nymphadora walked in. "Merlin's beard, girl, you're giving off Dark magic! Another magical storm?"

"You know it," Nymphadora replied, grinning at him.

Reanne came out of one of the interrogation rooms in the back and strode out to meet her. "Only you," he said, "would walk into the Auror Office and cheerfully set off all the Dark Wizard sensors." Nymphadora didn't hide her grin, but nodded. "Your magic's gotten worse," Reanne scolded disapprovingly. "Nymphadora, what have you been up to?"

She tugged on a lock of her hair thoughtfully, then answered, "Wandless magic. And I helped Rodolphus create another magical storm." An exclamation escaped someone, and she turned to see Neville Longbottom watching her, his left hand in the pocket of his Auror robe. "Oh, hey, Neville," she greeted him.

"We know," Cyril said. "The storm controllers were watching the storm all night to make sure it didn't hurt anyone."

"Well," Nymphadora sighed, "it wouldn't have hurt anyone. Rodolphus made sure it wouldn't: he specifically changed it because I didn't know how to control it."

"Are the Lestranges really living at your house?" Neville asked her, his face troubled.

Nymphadora nodded. "Yes, and we've been getting along all right, I guess," she said finally. "They needed a place safe from the—Death Eater trolls."

Cyril snorted and interjected, "Well, you seemed to be very happy with Rodolphus last night during your little storm."

"It wasn't little," retorted Ardinan. "It stretched across several miles and lasted the entire night."

"Whatever," Cyril said. "That rain felt so joyful: I've never felt anything like that before. Nothing is that joyful—especially when it has to do with a Lestrange."

"He _was_ happy," snapped Nymphadora, and Cyril shrugged. "We both were," she said to him sharply. "We'd just escaped some _idiots_ —"

Reanne frowned. "If you're talking about us, please don't," he said to Nymphadora. "Anyway, enough jawing." He led Nymphadora toward the back of the Office. "There was a huge tavern duel last night in Knockturn Alley, and your Lestranges were involved. The Office was notified, and we sent out a team to stop the situation, but it was already over. We picked up two people that were involved in the duel, but neither of them will talk."

Nymphadora gulped, and Reanne nodded. "I see that you know what I am speaking of, Nymphadora," he said. "Were you there too?"

She groaned. "The duel was my fault," she told Reanne with a sigh. "Rabastan was trying to protect me, because I ignored his advice and followed Rodolphus to Knockturn Alley without changing out of my Auror robes—which was definitely not a smart thing to do. Some of the tavern-goers tried to—injure me, and _they_ were the idiots that the three of us were finally able to escape just before Rodolphus and I created the storm."

"Why was Rodolphus in Knockturn?" asked Reanne.

"Because he'd get Cursed if he walked down the street of a decent alley," Nymphadora answered patiently. "And because Mum had said something not very nice that had upset him, and so he'd walked out on all of us. I followed him because I didn't know what he would do if he was upset and not thinking straight. But he was all right. And we ended up causing a duel at a Knockturn tavern, but I don't think Rodolphus was involved in the duels. It was just Rabastan. He followed me because he knew that I was probably going to get myself into a scrape because I was wearing my Auror robes."

"And because you're a girl?" Reanne asked without a trace of humour. "Yes, I know what the Knockturn bums like to do best."

Nymphadora glared at Reanne. "Don't talk to me about that," she snapped. "Tell me about the two people that you brought in, and tell me why you specially called me here."

Reanne smiled a little at her demands and replied briefly, "They're twin boys, we think they're underaged, they apparently helped Rabastan in the duel, they won't talk about anything, really, and—they both have the Dark Mark." Nymphadora stared, and Reanne continued, "Your assignment for this morning is to get information out of them: who they are and why they helped in the duel last night." He seemed to smile at her, and added, "Since you have the 'Killer Cruciatus,' as Stirling calls it, we thought that you might be a little more convincing than the rest of us. Oh, and try to find out who their parents are. It's illegal for us to hold them without their parents knowing that they're here. Good luck." Reanne indicated the door to one of the interrogation rooms and stepped back to allow her entrance.

Upon stepping into the room, Nymphadora found two black-haired boys sitting side-by-side, chained in their chairs. They looked up at her, glaring, when she walked into the room and shut the door. "We're not talking," one of them spoke up, his black eyes fixed on her.

"You're so young," Nymphadora sighed, almost in a whisper, seeing the fear that the two boys were trying to hide. "You're how old? Sixteen? Seventeen?"

The boys glanced at each other, and one finally replied, "Sixteen. Going into seventh year in the fall."

Nymphadora nodded thoughtfully. "Slytherin?" she asked.

"Of course!" said the one who'd spoken first. " _Never_ another House, unless it were Ravenclaw."

"Right," Nymphadora agreed. "So, where are your parents?"

The twins frowned sharply. "Not telling."

Nymphadora sighed and sat down across from them. "Listen carefully," she said. "I need to know about your parents, because someone needs to know that you're here. What if you're missed?"

"We won't be," one twin said.

"Never have been," the other added bitterly.

"We have no parents," the first twin told Nymphadora, looking her boldly in the eyes, his black eyes glittering angrily. "Thanks to the Auror Office and the bloody Order of the Phoenix!"

Nymphadora caught her breath sharply, realizing that the flash of their dark eyes reminded her of her Aunt Bellatrix. "I'm sorry," she said softly, knowing that she was part of both groups the boy had mentioned. "They're both dead?"

The boys seemed to lean closer together, their chains rattling and disturbing Nymphadora. "Mum is," said one tightly. "But we can't go to Dad because we'd probably ruin—" he suddenly stared at Nymphadora, grabbing his brother's hand. "Her necklace!" he gasped, half in shock, half in horror.

"Why are you wearing that?" demanded the second boy, his eyes ablaze with fury. "Who in Salazar's name are you?"

"I'm Nymphadora Tonks," she said with a frown, wondering why they'd reacted badly to the Lestrange crest on her necklace.

"You have no right!" gasped the second boy furiously. "Filthy _half-blood_!"

She pressed her lips together tightly. "You were saying that you couldn't go to your father...?" she prompted them.

But the twins were still looking at the crest at her throat, glaring at her. "That belonged to _her_ ," said one of the boys reverently. "Not _you_! Where did you get that?"

Nymphadora regarded them a moment, then decided to tell them the truth. "Rodolphus gave it to me last night," she said softly, a blush coming to her cheeks.

"What?" whispered one of the twins, seeming to deflate before her eyes. "He wouldn't! Would he?" He looked at his twin.

"I don't know," said the other, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. "You do know what it means, _Tonks_?"

"Yes," Nymphadora replied. "Mum told me that it means he's chosen me to be the Lady of the Lestrange family."

"That's it!" shouted the first twin, throwing his hands up in a rattle of chains. "Send me back to Azkaban! I don't want to feel anymore!"

The other boy couldn't reach his brother's hand, but said, "Stop! Mor, stop! It's going to be all right!"

Nymphadora frowned at the boy's words. "Back to Azkaban?" she asked, confused.

"Yeah," said the one who'd hollered. "Where our life began, there it ends. Wouldn't that be _perfect_ justice?"

"Mor, hush," said the second boy firmly.

"How could your life begin in Azkaban?" asked Nymphadora. "That's weird."

The second boy groaned and hid his face in his hands. "Mor, you have a big mouth."

Mor scowled at his twin. "Yes, just like Mum."

Nymphadora was shaking her head, her eyes wide in horror and amazement. "You're—you're not—weren't born there? Boys?"

"Yes, we were," said the first one finally, heaving a great sigh, "but Mum never told Dad about us, and so we were raised by a family that she knew and trusted."

"Then," chirped the second twin, "the Dark Lord returned and set Mum free."

"No," Nymphadora said in disbelief. "You're not—not Bellatrix's two sons?"

The two boys glanced at each other, catching hands again. "We are," they said together. "Sons of Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange. Our mother is dead, and we cannot go to our father because we'd ruin his life—especially now that he has you." One of the boys looked as if he wanted to spit on her. "Cousin Nymphadora, whom Mum always taught us to hate. We fought for our uncle last night because he was our uncle, but we did not know then who you were. We only knew that he was trying to keep himself from getting your blood on his hands. And so we helped him."

Mor sneered at her. "We heard that you've pretended to be our mother," he hissed. "We didn't think too highly of that. No filthy half-breed could ever be her."

"I know," Nymphadora replied, still in shock. "So—what are your names?"

"I'm Mordor Lestrange," said the first twin, and the second replied, "I am Shaul Lestrange."

"Your father doesn't even know you're alive," she whispered to them, fixing their names in her mind. "Why didn't Bellatrix tell him?"

Shaul sighed. "She seemed to be holding a grudge against him for something," he replied. "Something about his keeping her from punishing Rabastan for speaking against the Dark Lord. Seems she held a fourteen year grudge against our father for it."

Nymphadora shook her head in disbelief. "Just because he defended his own brother," she mumbled to herself in annoyance before looking up into the twins' angry eyes. "That's why you were so upset," she said softly, lifting the necklace so the crest sparkled in the light. "This—the House of Lestrange—is you. And I'm promised to Rodolphus—your father."

"We'll not let you muddy our bloodline," snapped Mordor, his eyes sparking with anger again. "I am the heir of Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange, and through me continues the House of Lestrange."

"And so it will," Nymphadora replied calmly, although her heart was pounding. "I have no doubt that, if this is the truth, you are the heir of the Lestrange family."

"He is," said Shaul. "We can refer you to our guardians if you want. You can look up the Azkaban records as well: our birth is recorded there somewhere."

"Reanne said you both have the Dark Mark?" Nymphadora asked curiously. "How'd you get them without your father finding out who you are?"

Mordor and Shaul glanced at each other before both pulling up their sleeves to reveal their fading Dark Marks. "Father and Rabastan had been sent to Azkaban the second time," Mordor explained. "Mum insisted that Shaul and I take their places in the Dark army, but when Father and Rabastan returned, Mum then sent us off to play with the other Junior Death Eaters. That was not fun: none of them knew who we were, and it was much too dangerous for us to be around Draco, for he was used to Mother's flashing eyes and other oddities. We've been told that our eyes often remind others of Bellatrix, and no wonder: she's our mum!"

Nymphadora nodded. "It's true," she agreed. "Almost as soon as I walked in, your black eyes reminded me of her. She tried to kill me countless times, you know."

"Too bad she didn't succeed," Mordor said, staring into her eyes without laughing.

"Don't say things like that," Shaul hissed at his brother. "She's probably the only decent Auror in the Office—"

"Decent?" she snorted. "I've been in more trouble recently than all the others have since they became Aurors. I terrified my own son because my magic changed temporarily Dark!"

Shaul's eyes lit up. "That's right!" he said. "You and that werewolf had a cub!"

Nymphadora's hair suddenly flickered to her greyish-white wolf colour, and she glared at the boy, who was staring at her in surprise. "Don't you dare refer to _either_ of them like that!" she snapped. "My husband's name was Remus Lupin, and my son's name—"

"We don't care!" said Shaul as Mordor finished, "—is Teddy!" They looked at each other carefully, and Mordor told her, "I forgot about him."

"Never mind that," Nymphadora excused him, painstakingly turning her hair black again. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to step out for a moment to let Reanne know that I'm finished." The twins nodded and she stood up, walking out of the room.

After an agonizing wait for the twins, Nymphadora came back into the room. "One last thing," she said to them pleasantly. "I'd like you two to stop in at our home sometimes and talk to Rodolphus. After all, he is your father. I think Rodolphus would like to know that you did survive Azkaban, and that you are going to carry on his House."

Mordor snorted. "And you won't be?" he asked her coldly, making Shaul both blush and stare in horror.

"I couldn't," she replied. "I think Rodolphus thought that the position of heir would fall to Rabastan once Rodolphus and I are married. Therefore, I will not be carrying on anything."

"Right," Shaul replied. "So is that all before we're sent off?"

Nymphadora nodded, and raising her wand, released the chains that had been on the two boys. "I'll be escorting you out," she said. "I'll apparate you to the Tonks house so that you can know where your father is if you ever want to talk to him. I imagine that you can apparate to your own home from there. Come along, then."

The twins jumped up and followed Nymphadora out of the interrogation room, catching weird looks from several of the Aurors. Once they were at the apparition point, she took each of them by the hand and disapparated to her house. "This is our home," she said. "Just knock on the door and we'll answer it. Anyway, you're free to leave, so go on."

Mordor and Shaul were only too happy to escape as Nymphadora prepared to go back to the Office for the rest of the day.

When she returned to the Office, Nymphadora found Neville sitting at her desk. He looked up and said, "Hello, Tonks. Did you find out about those boys?"

"Yes," she replied, tugging on a lock of her hair. "They're related to the Lestranges somehow, and so they helped them out last night."

"Figures," Neville sighed. "They were pains to bring in last night."

"You were on the team that brought them in?" asked Nymphadora curiously.

Neville nodded. "Harry's being switched to night shift with Ron, and I'm being switched to day shift," he explained. "It made grandmum happier. Anyway, we were called out to Knockturn because Rabastan set off his sensor." Neville saw Nymphadora's surprised look and sighed. "I probably wasn't supposed to tell you that."

Nymphadora frowned. "They put sensors on the Lestranges?" she asked in horror. "Just like a shock collar on a dog?"

The boy looked uncomfortable. "Not exactly, Tonks," he replied. "It only goes off when they use certain kinds of spells, or different things like that. That's how the Office has been tracking when they get attacked by their 'Death Eater trolls,' as you call them, and when they were involved in the tavern duel last night."

"They have magic monitors," whispered Nymphadora to herself. "There's nothing like treating your fellow humans as animals—nothing like it."

"I shouldn't have said anything," sighed Neville, shaking his head. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize, Neville," she told him. "You didn't do anything. Don't apologize for something that isn't your fault unless you want the blame for it."

Neville didn't reply for a while, and Nymphadora sighed again, thinking to herself quietly. "Tonks," he said after a while, "why do you feel Dark?"

Tonks looked over at him, then bent over her paper and wrote something down, answering, "When Rodolphus and I created the second storm together, my magic was influenced by his, but it will wear off eventually. I'm not Dark, Neville, I promise."

"Yes," said Neville, frowning over at her. "But I'd imagine that _L_ on your necklace does not stand for 'Lupin.'"

She caught her breath sharply, her hand going to her necklace as she turned to look at Neville. "Don't," she said, hurt. "Neville, I mean no disrespect to Remus for wearing this." She looked down at her trembling hands, locked together in her lap. "Rodolphus asked me to marry him, and I said yes. This is his gift to me."

Neville stared at her in horror. " _Tonks_?" he asked softly. "What has happened to you?"

"Neville, please," she whispered. "Rodolphus and I have been doing a lot of talking, and we've decided to get married."

"Are you under the Imperius?" he asked her sternly.

"No," she said with a frown. "Look at my eyes, Neville. Rodolphus only asked me last night after the duel. And, I'd imagine that an Imperius would have set off the magic monitors?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

With a shrug, Neville turned back to his papers. "Sorry," he said softly. "Harry warned me that you were different. We had thought that you'd gone back to normal, but you've changed even more."

Nymphadora sighed. "Well, at least I'm in my right mind now," she said. "I acted all crazy right after the Battle of Hogwarts, but I think I'm okay now."

Neville set a paper aside for the moment and said, "I know. We were all very worried about you, but I think you have come around. We didn't expect your Hufflepuff compassion to run so deep."

"It doesn't, usually," Nymphadora said, rubbing her hand across her forehead. "It seems that the deeper I hurt, the more I care about others." Shaking her head, she sighed, "I need to stop being philosophical. It's killing me."

Chuckling, Neville turned away and didn't say anything more.


	12. Announcement and Rejection

Nymphadora apparated home, feeling exhausted from the interrogations she'd received and done. Rodolphus greeted her with a hug and she sighed tiredly, leaning against him. "Get Cruciated today?" he teased softly.

"No," she replied, taking a deep breath. "In fact, I don't even think Stirling was there today." She grinned weakly, remembering the _Crucio_ she'd done on him.

"That good?" he asked her, grinning. "How did the special assignment go this morning?"

She hugged him tightly, thinking about Rodolphus' twin sons. "Very well," she said. "I was supposed to question two captured Death Eaters this morning. Reanne told me that I was picked because I have a good _Crucio_." Nymphadora rolled her eyes and looked up at Rodolphus. "I didn't even use _Crucio_. They just talked to me—amid insults, of course."

Rodolphus laughed. "Can't leave those out, can we?"

"Nope," she said solemnly. "Number one Death Eater prerequisite."

"Now, now," he scolded her, "some of them couldn't insult a toadstool."

She snickered, his robe muffling her laughter. After a moment, she said, "Neville noticed my necklace, and I told him what it was."

Rodolphus took her by the arms. "The Longbottom brat?" he asked.

Nymphadora frowned up at him. "In a manner of speaking."

"Sorry," he muttered, looking down. "Habit. You told him about us?"

"Yes," she replied quietly. "He asked me if I was under the Imperius."

Rodolphus smiled into her eyes, then said, "You're not, are you?"

She grinned slightly, then leaned up and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Of course not," she whispered, a twinkle in her eyes, before she walked away, into the living room. Rodolphus followed her as she knew he would, and they sat down on the couch together, Nymphadora taking Teddy from her mother.

Rod smiled down at Teddy proudly, and Nymphadora's heart pounded in worry as she thought of the twins she'd questioned earlier that day. She didn't know if she could tell him about his sons, and worried how he'd react to the news. She felt sorry for him, recalling how angry the twins had been when she'd announced that she was engaged to their father.

A shiver ran through Nymphadora and Rodolphus glanced over at her, putting his arm around her. "Are you cold?" he asked her, and she shook her head. "Are you sure?" She nodded again and faked a yawn.

"Sorry," she said with a giggle. "I'm tired out tonight, I guess."

"As long as you're not going into _Crucio_ tremors," quipped Rabastan, and Nymphadora laughed. "That's not exactly supposed to be hilarious," he added when she continued giggling at the thought. "I mean, the tremors start when you're bordering on mental damage..."

Rodolphus interrupted his brother. "But that usually doesn't come very quickly unless you're being ruthless with your Curse," he explained.

Nymphadora leaned her head against his shoulder. "Why do we always end up talking about the Cruciatus?" she asked the boys, laughing.

"Because he's like a relative of ours," Rabastan replied with a grin.

"Tsk-tsk," Nymphadora shook her finger at Raben. "Bad boy. You speak of it as if you were best friends!"

Rodolphus grinned and squeezed her shoulders. "We are," he told her. " _Crucio_ isn't as simple as pointing the wand and saying the word. There are seven versions of the Curse—"

"—and almost every one of those has its own variations," Rabastan interrupted. "And then, the intent is different for each—"

"Not in front of the baby, Raben," Nymphadora told him, holding up a scolding finger. "I knew it wasn't simple."

Rodolphus nodded. "And we have done them all," he said quietly but proudly. "Separately and distinctly."

Nymphadora looked up at him thoughtfully, then smirked and said, "You're so good at being bad."

The boys laughed, and Teddy cooed, reaching up toward Rodolphus. Nymphadora handed over the child without a word, and Rabastan grinned at the three. "You do make a cute family," he told them. "But what happened to the blue eyes you had earlier, Nymphadora?"

"They got up and left," she answered immediately, then snickered. "Actually, I was questioning someone and my eyes turned black. I couldn't get the blue back without a mirror, and I didn't have one."

"It's okay," Rabastan reassured her when Rodolphus seemed to be very distracted by Teddy. "I'm sure Rod thinks your black eyes look just as good as the blue ones."

She grinned, then turned to watch Rodolphus with Teddy. "Rod, she can't stop watching you," Rabastan teased, and Rodolphus shot his brother a dirty look before returning his attention to Teddy. "Honest?" Rabastan said. "It's not my fault she's smitten. And you're lucky that you get Nymphadora. Now _I_ have to go off and find a pureblood girl—"

"You shouldn't have to," Nymphadora told him.

Rodolphus looked up from Teddy. "Actually, he does," he told Dora softly, "to keep the Lestrange family going. We had thought that Bella and I would, but it didn't work. Now, it's definitely not going to happen, and the fate of our line rests on Rabastan. And _he_ never wanted to get married in the first place!"

Nymphadora tilted her head and looked over at Rabastan, feeling bad because she knew about Mordor and Shaul. Nymphadora wasn't sure if she should tell Rodolphus and Rabastan about the twins, or keep the twins' confidence, so she smiled sympathetically and apologetically.

"I'm sorry that our engagement puts you in this position," she told Rabastan with a sigh.

"It's all right," he replied solemnly. "It's just that I was never the one who received the lectures from our father on continuing the family. And now, I'm getting them from Rodolphus, which is not fun."

She looked up at Rodolphus' face, but he wouldn't look at her. "Rodolphus?" she asked softly. "I'm sorry."

Rodolphus didn't turn to her, but replied, "Never apologize for what you are, Nymphadora." He stiffened and added, "I don't care about your blood, but—I feel very strongly about continuing our pureblood line, even though I won't." Rodolphus looked away from her. "Sorry: I know I sound rude and supremist."

"No, you don't," she said, pulling her feet up underneath her and wrapping her arms around Rodolphus firmly. "You sound like Narcissa, for goodness' sake: she wanted to preserve her family too. I understand that desire, Rodolphus. I promise you: your pureblood line will continue." He looked over at her finally, and she smiled up into his face. "I love you," she whispered, putting her hand on the side of his face and kissing his lips.

Rodolphus wrapped his free arm around Nymphadora and held her possessively to his chest, returning her affection. He only half noticed that Rabastan took Teddy from him as Nymphadora held to him more tightly. They both took a breath and buried their faces in each other's neck, not speaking as they clung to each other.

"Supper is ready, you—Nymphadora Tonks, get off his lap!" shrieked Andromeda, and the two jumped, Nymphadora cracking her head on Rodolphus' chin.

"Sorry," she apologized to Rodolphus, and Rabastan snickered, trying to hide his laughter so he wouldn't incur Andromeda's wrath.

"It's okay," Rodolphus murmured, squeezing her arm before he helped her sit beside him on the couch.

Nymphadora finally looked up at her horrified mother. "I wasn't sitting on his lap," she replied. "If you would like to see what that really looks like—"

Unable to stop himself, Rabastan burst out laughing, and Andromeda snapped, "Don't you even, Nymphadora! Get in here: it's time to eat."

Rodolphus, seeming amused, stood immediately, and Nymphadora jumped up, following him into the dining room as Andromeda stormed ahead of them, muttering to herself. Nymphadora took Teddy from Rabastan before she sat down next to Rodolphus, winking at him behind her mother's back. He smirked, then cleared his face before Andromeda turned around again.

"Do you two know when you'll be announcing your engagement?" she asked them. "And do you have a date for the wedding yet?"

"January the fifteenth," Rodolphus replied, feeling Nymphadora's hand creep into his.

"That's the wedding day," Nymphadora clarified. "I'm not sure when we'll announce the engagement, or even how we'll do it."

Rabastan grinned. "Put a line in the _Prophet_ ," he sniggered. "That'll _really_ get the news out."

Nymphadora rolled her eyes. "I do not want everyone I know to find out by reading it in the paper," she said. "I don't want to be killed in my sleep."

"They couldn't get past the wards on your room, could they?" Andromeda asked.

"Probably not," Nymphadora said with a smirk.

Andromeda frowned. "You need to be careful, Nymphadora," she told her daughter.

Nymphadora looked up and nodded. "I am," she replied. "And I'm as safe as I can be: I'm all warded up." She tilted her head thoughtfully and sighed. "I do need to let Molly and Ginny know before everyone else learns of our plans," she said. "I don't think we need Molly Weasley on the warpath again."

Rodolphus scowled in agreement and nodded. "Are you planning to go over there and tell them soon?" he asked her.

"I probably should," Nymphadora said, biting her lip. "Perhaps even tonight, because Neville is really close to their family. Yes, I should."

"Well, don't eat too much here," Andromeda cautioned her. "Heaven knows Molly will insist you eat something at the Burrow too."

"Unless I scandalize her too badly and she throws me out," Nymphadora laughed.

Andromeda frowned at her daughter. "That's not something to laugh about, Nymphadora," she said firmly. "You have to be careful with this, because Molly has children she's protecting!"

"No joke," Rodolphus said drily. "Just whatever you do, don't go in black hair tonight."

"I'll be careful," she told him softly, squeezing his hand. "What colour should I go in?"

Rabastan looked up from his food, which he'd been very interested in, and said, "Go as yourself. Do you know what your normal, natural self looks like?"

Nymphadora looked at Rabastan carefully and nodded. "She has black hair," she told Rabastan, "but I never use it, always going with brown hair. For some reason, I haven't felt comfortable with black hair, and I use it rarely—well, I used to use it rarely." She smirked and looked down at her empty plate. "But her face looks different, and she's built differently, too. If I went as my natural self, I'd definitely get myself hexed. I don't think they've ever seen her, but I'll do this—"

Her hair turned brown and shortened to just below her ears. She shook her head from side to side, then lengthened her hair to her shoulders. "Better," she said, grinning at Teddy when he squawked at her in delight. "Now then—" She softened her facial features and turned her eyes brown. "That good?" she asked her mother. "I think that'll be all right—as long as I don't unwittingly change anything."

"You'll be fine," Rabastan told her. "Just remember, the pink hair is also normal for you, isn't it?"

"Normal enough," replied Nymphadora, standing up. "But it's too happy for me to use because—well, I don't think it'll go over as good. Anyway, I guess I'll go then."

Rodolphus caught her by the hand and pulled her closer so he could put his arm around her. "Don't forget," he said teasingly, and the brothers finished together, "Come back in one piece!"

Nymphadora smiled, then leaned down, putting her arm around him. "I will," she said, smiling at him.

"Your eyes just turned black," he replied, and she huffed in annoyance, turning them a startlingly vivid green. Rodolphus laughed softly, taking Teddy from her. "Go on, then," he said softly, releasing her.

"Bye!" she called over her shoulder, waving to the other two before leaving the house.

Ron answered Nymphadora's knock on the door of the Weasley home, and without acknowledging her presence himself, he hollered back into the house, "Mum, she's here!"

Before Molly could get to the door, Ginny was already there, shoving Ron out of the way. "Tonks! Come in," the redhead told Nymphadora. "Ron's been constantly forgetting how to be hospitable recently, and I do apologize."

Nymphadora grinned and came in, sitting down with Ginny in the living room. Before she could speak, however, Ginny did. "Mum's really worried about you, because of this rainstorm we got caught in the other day," Ginny told Tonks flatly.

"Oh," said Tonks, "that. What did she say about it?"

"We all felt you and Lestrange in the storm," Ginny said sharply. "What on earth were you doing? The rainstorm was happy: I've never felt a rainstorm like that!"

"We created the storm together," Tonks explained to Ginny as Molly came into the room. "Hello, Molly," she greeted her. "I'm telling Ginny about the storm you were worried about. Rodolphus and I created it together just after we'd escaped some idiots who were trying to kill me. The storm was happy because we were happy. I had started the storm because I was upset, and he modified it so that my storm wouldn't hurt anyone. Then together, we made the rain, which was completely magical, although it did soak us clear to the skin." Tonks smiled in remembrance.

Molly sat down opposite her daughter and Tonks. "Are you sure it's good for you to be around the Lestranges so much?" she asked in concern.

Nymphadora smiled a little. "They live in our house," she replied. "I have to be around them. But it's not bad, Molly. They have restrictions on them that keep them from doing much wrong, although I don't think they'd attempt much by themselves without Bellatrix. Rodolphus is quiet and reserved most of the time, but Rabastan's always running his mouth, whether it be crude jokes or random comments about my hair. In fact, I rather enjoy their company."

"At least Rodolphus' you do," Ginny remarked snidely.

"Yes, well—" Nymphadora looked down.

Molly stared. "No. Nymphadora Tonks, no."

She felt heat rising in her cheeks and removed the extra colour immediately. "I wanted to tell you myself before you heard it from someone else, Molly, Ginny," Nymphadora said. "Rodolphus and I have been talking, and during the rainstorm, he—he asked me to marry him. And now we're engaged."

Ginny stared, her eyes wide in shock. Molly froze, unmoving. "What did you say?" she asked.

"I am engaged to Rodolphus Lestrange, and the marriage date is set for January 15th," Nymphadora repeated, sounding and appearing much more calm than she felt.

"You _love_ him?" Ginny demanded sharply. "How can you love _him_? Especially after Lupin! What about him?"

Nymphadora looked into Ginny's eyes. "I love Remus, Ginny, you know that. But just because he's gone doesn't mean I can never love again," Nymphadora said, her eyes filling with unwanted tears. "I love Rodolphus. Yes, he's dangerous. Yes, he has a lot of buried anger. Yes, he talks about Dark Arts like they're no big deal and speaks of the Cruciatus as if it were an intimate acquaintance of his. He worries a lot and becomes afraid when the lights go out at night. He still detests Aurors, but he accepted me." She looked over at Molly, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. "Rodolphus accepted me, even though I in no way embody the traditions and ritual that he was taught to uphold. He loves me, and he loves Teddy."

Ginny grinned at the thought of Tonks' baby boy. "Harry said that Rodolphus took care of Teddy the other night when Harry was there for supper," she told Tonks.

Nymphadora nodded. "That's true. Oh, Ginny, you should see Rodolphus cuddle Teddy: it's adorable! He's so dangerous and powerful and disturbed, but when he holds Teddy, Rodolphus relaxes and seems almost at peace. It comforts his heart to hold Teddy."

Molly sniffed in disbelief, and Nymphadora frowned at her. "Yes, he has a heart, Molly: Rodolphus does care about different things," she told her friend. "He doesn't like caring, or being told he does, but he cares. He once told me that he didn't feel, that all his feelings and emotions had been removed while he'd been in prison, but he's proved himself wrong several times already."

Ginny sighed. "That sounds adorable, but I still can't believe you're doing this," she told Tonks.

"Doing what?" Ron asked, stepping off the stairs, George after him.

The three women looked at each other without speaking, and George said, Come on one of you, spill it."

Finally, Ginny smiled a little. "Well," she began, "Madame Lupin here" she reached over and patted Tonks on the head, making her playfully shrink away and wrinkle her nose "—is soon going to become Madame Lestrange."

Ron frowned. "Huh?"

George's eyes suddenly grew wide with realization. "Really, Tonks? Isn't he a bit wicked for a Hufflepuff?"

"He's not _that_ wicked," Nymphadora replied with a grin. "He's just been misused and misunderstood."

"You can't tell me that he was victimized," Molly snapped. "Just look at what he's done!"

Nymphadora opened her mouth to reply, but Ron demanded, "What in Merlin's name are you talking about?"

She looked at Ron a minute, then said, "Not a what, a who. I'm engaged to be married." Her hand reached up, fingering the chain of her necklace.

"But who is it?" Ron demanded.

"Didn't you hear?" George said, rolling his eyes. "She's going to be Madame _Lestrange_. She's going to marry—whoop, which one of them are you going to marry, Tonks?"

"I'm going to marry Rodolphus Lestrange," Nymphadora answered softly, a blush coming to her face.

A soft exclamation came from the doorway, and everyone looked up to see Arthur, Hermione, Harry, and Neville standing there, Hermione staring open-mouthed. Harry glanced over at Neville, and he gave Harry a pointed look.

Ron looked stunned, then said, "You know, Tonks, since you've obviously lost your mind, let us do you a favour and take you to St. Mungo's."

"I'm not insane, and I'm not going to St. Mungo's unless I'm deathly ill, and maybe not even then," Nymphadora replied. "I know my news sounds very weird to all of you: that's why I wanted to tell you before the rest of the world found out and let you know."

"Hermione, you were right," sighed Ron, sinking to a seat beside his mother. "She said that the Lestranges were having a bad influence on you, and that they'd steal you away from us—"

"I didn't say it that way!" Hermione protested, looking at Tonks worriedly. "I said that you were changing, and that you were pulling away from us! Ron, one day you _will_ come up with a plan to get me killed!"

Nymphadora looked into Hermione's face and sighed. "Hermione, I—I didn't mean to frighten you when I came to the Burrow the other day," she said quietly. "I didn't completely realize why you reacted the way you did until later. I wouldn't hurt you for anything." She looked around at the entire family, including Harry and Neville. "Any of you. You're like family to me."

Arthur, who'd been silent, asked, "What did your mother say?"

"She said she wouldn't stand in our way," sighed Nymphadora, "but she told me that her home was always open to me if I ever needed a shelter. Well—at least, that's what she meant."

"She doesn't approve?" Neville asked. "Shouldn't you want your mum's approval?"

"Well," Nymphadora began, then stopped and started again. "She worries that I'll be unhappy, and that Rodolphus will leave me after a while." Nymphadora looked down at her hands. "He won't. According to him, 'Many things he is, but unfaithful he is not.' Mum didn't tell me what she thinks, but I know her well enough to guess."

Hermione, biting her lip, finally came over and sat down on the arm of the couch beside Tonks. "You're just going to go ahead with it, in spite of your mother's worries?" she said. "Mothers know lots of things their children don't, you know. Perhaps you should talk to her about her fears: it might help you both."

Nymphadora frowned. "I won't change my mind," she warned.

"Of course not," Ginny agreed. "You're too stubborn a Puff for that. Even if it killed you."

"Ginny, I'm not about to die because I'm engaged to—"

"To a convicted Death Eater?" Ron pointedly finished for her. "Tonks, honestly, he's turned your magic Dark, caused you to be okay with using the Cruciatus, and—"

Molly stared at Nymphadora in shock. "What?" she demanded. "Ron, what are you talking about?"

Ron looked at Harry, then said, "Tonks used the Cruciatus on one of the other Aurors: Harry witnessed it."

Everyone looked at Harry, then turned to Nymphadora expectantly. "He had Cursed me the day before," she began to explain, her heart pounding in dread. "Reanne told me that I had permission to return the favour, as he wanted to keep the issue in the Office. But Stir—the Auror was still mad at me, so I told him to do _Crucio_ again, because it would assuage his anger. So he did, and then I returned it as I was asked."

The others looked at Harry for confirmation, and Harry said, "Erm, yes, that's what happened. It wasn't really that she wanted to hurt him, but that he'd already done it to her, and—yeah." Harry did not add anything else, feeling sorry that Tonks was getting questioned so harshly.

"Anyway," Ron said, getting their attention again, "why would an Auror like you marry a convicted Death Eater like—"

"Don't say that," Tonks said sharply. "He's been freed!"

"Because you stood up for him," Molly reminded her, giving her a disapproving look.

George grinned. "And Rabastan. Say, is he going to marry your mum?"

Nymphadora's jaw dropped open, and Molly shrieked at George in horror. Tonks finally gasped, "Ew! No! Goodness, George, how could you think such a thing? His brand of humour is so crude that he makes me want to slap him sometimes."

"I was just teasing," George said mildly. "Goodness, Tonks."

"Oh, gag," moaned Tonks, hiding her face in her arms. "How could you?"

"See?" Hermione pointed out. "That's kind of what we think of you and Rodolphus getting together: ew, gag, and all that."

Tonks looked up at Hermione. "Rodolphus and Rabastan are very different," she told them. "Rod's usually quiet and thoughtful, but Rabastan is always talking or cracking a joke. Rodolphus tends to take things more seriously than his brother, but Rabastan reacts more violently to being threatened with a spell."

Ginny sighed. "So the comparison isn't perfect," she said, "but you have to admit, the feelings are close to the same."

"Are you really that disgusted with me?" Tonks asked softly, looking around at her friends.

"Well," Neville said finally, "I'm not thrilled with the idea, but if you trust him, Tonks, I'll give him a chance."

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other, then nodded their agreement. "But if he hurts you," Harry said sharply, "I'll put an abrupt end to him and I don't care what happens to me."

Ron almost grinned, then stopped when he saw Tonks looking at him. "Um, yeah, I'll give him a chance," he told Tonks, realizing that the others had already agreed to it. "But I still think he's not good enough—"

"We know you're biased, Ron," Ginny interrupted. "Be quiet." She sighed, then reached over and squeezed Tonks' hand. "For Merlin's sake, be careful, Tonks," she said. "In your own words, 'He's dangerous.'"

"Potentially," Nymphadora agreed, squeezing the girl's hand. "But not all the time. Just when he's threatened." Taking a deep breath, she stood and said, "Thank you for listening to my explanation. I appreciate the compassion you've shown me and the brothers."

"But we didn't," Ron said, sounding confused as Tonks walked out of the room, Ginny following her. "Mum, we didn't—"

Ginny sighed, looking up at Tonks. "You really are going to marry him?" she asked. "No joke?"

"No joke," Tonks replied, blushing. "January 15th. And I'd really like you to be a bridesmaid, but I need to make sure that Rodolphus is okay with that. In the meantime, you think on that and decide if you're okay with that."

"All right," Ginny said, then gave her friend a hug. "Goodbye," she whispered. "Tell Rodolphus that he'll have a whole lot of Weasleys ticked off at him if anything happens to you because of him."

Nymphadora smiled. "Okay. But permission to change the words a bit? Just to make sure he doesn't take it wrong?"

Ginny nodded. "I'll try to keep Ron in line, but I doubt I can. Even Hermione has trouble with that..." Ginny rolled her eyes. "I think the two of them should just get married and stop acting like they're not sure how they feel about each other."

Laughing, Nymphadora said, "Still very opinionated, I see. Careful what you say: it can get you in trouble. I would know. Bye, Ginny."

"Bye!" Ginny called, waving as Tonks left the Burrow and disapparated.

Nymphadora walked into the Tonks' house, feeling drained of energy. For the second time that night, Rodolphus greeted her with a gentle embrace, wrapping his arms around her. "How did it go?" he asked her softly. "Were they angry?" Feeling her trembling, he said, "Nymphadora, are you crying? Don't cry, Dora."

She sniffled, trying to keep her tears back. "They—they were trying to convince me to not go through with the wedding," she told him. "Ron suggested that I'm insane and insinuated that you're a bad influence on me: making me Dark and whatever else he thinks you're doing to me. Then he asked me why—why I would—"

"Marry a Death Eater like me?" Rodolphus whispered to her gently, and she hid her face in his robe.

"Yes," she whispered. "I snapped at him, and George distracted him with another topic. Harry, Neville, and Hermione were there too, and they decided that if I trusted you, they'd give you a chance. Neville spoke first, and Harry and Hermione agreed. I must tell you though: Harry said that if I get hurt, he'd have something violent to say about it. And Ginny said that if anything bad happens to me because of our relationship, the entire Weasley clan will be ready to string you up and shoot you."

"They can try," Rodolphus snorted, then said, "I know what they mean, Nymphadora. They mean, 'If Lestrange hurts you, I'll make him wish he was never born.'" Holding her more tightly, Rodolphus whispered, "Dora, if they only understood that I would never hurt you on purpose."

Nymphadora sighed happily, then yawned and looked up at Rodolphus sleepily. "I think I should go to bed," she said, another yawn interrupting her. "Oh, goodness."

Chuckling to himself, Rodolphus turned and began to lead her up the stairs toward her room. Stopping at her door, he murmured, "Goodnight, Nymphadora," and kissed her lips softly. "I—I—" he began when he drew back, but she smiled, blinking her tired eyes and leaning up to press a soft kiss against his cheek before she backed up against the door and disappeared into her room.

When she returned to work on Monday morning, no one seemed to realize that she was there until Ardinan looked up and said, "Oh, hey, everyone, Tonks is here, and she didn't set off the sensors!" Several of her colleagues applauded for her, and she grinned at them sheepishly

"So," Cyril said, turning around and grinning at Nymphadora, "how are the wedding plans coming along?"

Her heart skipped a beat, and she blushed. "Oh, you heard," she said as the others stared at her accusatorily. "Goodness: it hasn't even been a week since he asked me. We're working on it, though, and Mum's been helping."

One of the others snorted. "Reanne knew all about you and the—the—your fiance, and he didn't tell us," he complained.

"I didn't know all about it," Reanne defended himself. "I didn't know that they were engaged until I heard the word circulating this morning."

"Who started it?" Nymphadora asked, looking around.

Neville met her gaze. "I did," he said. "The sooner they know, the more time they have to adjust to the idea." His left hand in his pocket, he stood at ease, not at all sorry for spilling Tonks' news.

Stirling frowned. "How can you be an upright, rule-following—"

Nymphadora turned to him, eyeing him dangerously. "I'm not answering your questions, Stirling, so save your breath," she interrupted. "Reanne, you have something to say?"

Reanne came to stand beside Nymphadora and looked around at the other Aurors. "I know that her news has upset some of you," he said, "but I believe that we should not begrudge her the freedom to make her own choices. As Neville told us, she gave the Lestranges a second chance when we thought the entire World was done with them, and so we should give them a second chance, trusting Nymphadora's instincts in this matter. We know that she can't help being a Hufflepuff, loving and trusting dangerous criminals."

Her jaw dropped, and she stared at Reanne. "I know we didn't meet under the best circumstances, and we don't always see eye-to-eye," he began, turning to her. "I want to give the brothers another chance to prove that they don't exist merely to cause death and destruction. But Tonks, I expect Lestrange to treat you decently, or I'll regret my decision. I hope your marriage brings you happiness."

Nymphadora stared at him, unable to move or speak as a few of the others murmured some of the same things. Neville came up to her and said softly, "Come away now. No more questions." She followed him without saying a word, and the two began going through some old records that had been opened and thrown onto the desk.

After a little while, Nymphadora looked over at Neville and said, "Thanks for telling them. I didn't know how to do it, and you pulled it off better than I would have."

Neville glanced up and smiled a little. "You're welcome," he replied. "It actually kind of slipped out because one of them mentioned you and Rodolphus earlier. I didn't really mean to say anything about it. Harry and Hermione were the only ones I told on purpose."

"Oh," Nymphadora said with a small laugh. "Well, at least most of them reacted well."

"They had time to think over the idea of your marrying a Lestrange before you came in," Neville replied, frowning. "You should have seen their reactions when I let it slip this morning. Oh, goodness. I thought Stirling and Ichob were going to curse me for suggesting that you would marry an ex-Death Eater. And then you came in, and agreed with Cyril when he asked you—Tonks, Stirling is definitely not impressed with you."

"Well, I'm not impressed with him," Nymphadora retorted. "The _bigot_. He can just—"

He waved his hand at her sharply. "Careful," he warned. "Never know who's around."

She sighed and returned to looking over the paper. "He's prejudiced, Neville," she said softly. "I know that the Lestranges have done things that are wrong, and evil, and hurtful, but haven't we all? We've all done things that are wrong—maybe not torturing Muggle-borns, or torching Muggle neighborhoods, but other things. And people still love us, and trust us, and believe in us. You'd think that we, who have done wrong as well, would show a little compassion and love and trust to them! And the Unforgivables—they are not unforgivable, Neville. Maybe the Ministry thinks so, but they're not, really."

He looked up at her, a strange look in his eyes. "Your Lestranges permanently incapacitated my parents," he said, his voice low. "You so easily forgive something so tragic, Tonks?"

"Neville," she whispered, horrified, "I forgot that I was talking to you. I'm sorry: I didn't mean to hurt you with my words, or to imply that your loss was anything less than the heinous crime we all know it was. I'm so sorry." Nymphadora turned away from the boy, her heart aching for him. _How could I have been so stupid as to rant my true thoughts in front of the very one the three Lestranges hurt the most?_ she thought to herself in frustration.

"Don't apologize," Neville told her softly. "I'd rather you tell me than you explode and tell Reanne what you just said. Your words didn't bother me: you're right, I think, about the incarcerates needing mercy and compassion. It's just really hard to deal with when you've been hurt by that particular person."

She looked over at him and saw the pain in his eyes. "Oh, Neville," she whispered sorrowfully, but didn't finish her sentence because he shook his finger at her warningly.

He looked down a moment, then said, "I—I'm going to visit Mum and Dad after I leave here tonight. Would you come with me?"

Nymphadora bit her lip. "Do you really want me to?"

"I think you should," Neville told her. "I can get you clearance to come with me."

"Ha," Nymphadora said. "Clearance. Next thing you know, _I'll_ be a high security prisoner, and you'll need clearance to see _me_."

"Don't talk like that!" Neville protested. "Tonks, you're a good girl, even if you don't have the ability to behave yourself!"

Giggling, Nymphadora shook her head, then looked up as Ardinan poked his head into the cubicle. "Hey, Longbottom, you're with us this time," he told the boy.

Neville jumped up and grinned at Nymphadora. "See you tonight," he said, then followed Ardinan from the room.

Neville met up with Nymphadora just after they got off work and apparated the two of them to St. Mungo's. He told the woman at the desk why they were there, and she glanced at Nymphadora. "Are you sure, Mr. Longbottom?" she asked him, frowning at Tonks in disapproval.

"Yes," Neville replied calmly, then said to Tonks, "Put your necklace in your pocket: you can't wear it into their rooms. You don't have any other jewelry, do you?"

"No," she replied, unhooking the clasp and sliding the necklace from her neck into her left pocket.

"Very well," the woman said briskly as a healer exited through the main doors. "Terias, Neville has come back, and he brought a friend with him."

Terias came over to them and frowned at Nymphadora. "You're—"

Neville stepped closer to her, protectively. "I asked her to come," he said softly, wishing to dissolve any protest before it began. "I wanted her to."

The healer gave Neville a searching look, then motioned for them to follow him. Neville and Nymphadora followed him quickly, Neville telling her, "To visit the permanent residents' ward, we have to have an escort. They let us go into the room alone sometimes, but they always watch what happens." After a moment, he said, "I guess I should tell you: they probably won't even know you're there. Mum tends to stare off into space, and Dad—Dad just cries if we try talk to him. If—if it becomes too much for you to handle, we can leave whenever."

Nervous, Nymphadora nodded and didn't say a word. They went to the fourth floor, and Nymphadora began to feel a bit closed in, a heavy weight settling over her chest. _It's just in your head,_ she told herself, taking a deep breath to try to get rid of the feeling, but it wouldn't go away. _My goodness,_ she thought to herself. _I wish I weren't claustrophobic. Okay, Nymphadora, think of something else..._

Terias opened the ward to Neville and Tonks, and she felt herself being scanned magically as she walked through the door after Neville. She shuddered slightly, hating the feeling, and Neville looked over at her. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "I just don't like being scanned."

"I understand," Neville told her. "Come on, then." He led her into one of the rooms, where a white-haired woman was sitting in a chair beside her bed, staring vacantly at the wall. He walked over to her quietly, but she didn't look at him.

Uncomfortable, Nymphadora came closer, but stood back a little way, watching.

Neville touched the woman's hand gently, and she opened it, allowing Neville to put some chewing gum in her hand. "Here you go, Mum," he said softly.

Alice looked at the gum for a moment, then slowly opened one of the pieces and popped it into her mouth. Smiling slightly, she held out her hand to Neville, and he took the wrapper from her. "Thanks, Mum," he murmured, putting it in his pocket.

Nymphadora bit her lip, trying to keep her horror from showing on her face or in her posture. She felt awful for Neville, but part of her wished that she hadn't come with him. She felt practically sacrilegious to stand there in front of Neville and his mother when she was to marry Rodolphus—one of the three who had caused Alice and her husband to become insane in the first place.

She fought back her strong urge to turn and leave the room, instead watching Neville speak to his mother in a low voice for a moment. He turned and came back to her, motioning her to follow him out of the room. Once in the in the corridor, he asked, "Are you okay? You still want to come with me to see my dad? You don't have to, you know."

"I'm with you," Nymphadora answered after taking a deep breath, "to the end."

"Ha," Neville snorted, then quietly pushed another door open and held it while Tonks entered the room.

The occupant of the room was seated on the edge of the bed, not paying attention to anything. The man had dark hair, but it seemed to be in the process of turning grey. He took a deep breath and sighed a little, then whispered something.

"What, Dad?" Neville asked, leaning closer to his father.

"No," he said after several minutes, a lost expression on his face. "No more."

"No more what?" Neville prompted, but his father didn't reply, bowing his head as tears came to his eyes.

Nymphadora began to feel sick to her stomach, and stepped back, ready to leave. Neville stood there for a moment, then said, "I love you, Dad. I'm proud of you and Mum: I wish you would understand how everything turned out in the war. Grandmum said that I'm finally living up to you as my father. I was a wreck when I started school, but I think I grew up." He smiled slightly, and when he turned to ask Tonks if she was ready to leave, he found that she'd already gone.

He left the room, and found two healers speaking to each other ecstatically. "What?" he asked them.

"That's the first time that he's actually responded to words someone has said," one of them replied excitedly. "You asked him what he said, and though it took him some time, he actually answered you!"

"Right," Neville said, thinking back. "Dad never really responded to anyone before today."

"Usually he doesn't know that anyone is here," said the other healer.

Neville nodded, then looked up and down the corridor. "Do you know where Tonks went?" he asked them.

One of them pointed right down the hall. "Loo," he said, wrinkling his nose. "She didn't feel well, I think. She was pale—and her eyes were changing colours so rapidly that I'm actually surprised she doesn't have rainbow-coloured eyes."

He sighed. "Thanks," he told them, then walked down the hall to wait for her outside the bathrooms.

At the moment, Tonks was leaning weakly against the sink, trying to regain her composure. She wasn't sure what she was feeling, but she didn't like it at all. Looking into the mirror, Nymphadora saw that her hair had turned white. "Oh, goodness," she muttered to herself, regaining her werewolf-grey hair and her startling blue eyes.

She refused to let herself cry, for she didn't want Neville or any of the healers know that the visit had upset her. Nymphadora also didn't want the Lestranges to notice that she'd been crying, although she could hide it from them if she wanted to.

Taking some deep breaths to gather her strength and get her emotions under control, she washed her face in the sink, then scowled at herself in the mirror and re-corrected her black hair to greyish-white. Nymphadora walked out of the bathroom and grinned at Neville lopsidedly. "Sorry that I ran out on you," she said. "I—"

"I know," Neville interrupted. "You don't have to explain. One of the healers said that you weren't feeling well. He told me where you'd gone."

"Oh. Okay," she replied. "Well, I'm ready to leave if you are."

Neville nodded and the two walked down to the first floor together. "See you tomorrow?" he asked her quietly.

She was a little confused, then laughed and said, "Oh, yes. Sorry: I keep forgetting what's going on. Yes, I'll see you tomorrow." They stepped into the apparition point and disapparated to their separate homes.

Tonks sighed in relief when she stumbled into her house, having tripped over the door by trying to shut it when she was walking through it. Rabastan, who was getting a drink in the kitchen, walked into the entry way with a glass of tea and said, "We do know you're here, without the grand entrance."

Giving him her best withering look, she replied, "I don't do it on purpose, you know."

"Yes, we know that Tonks can't help tripping over her own feet—" Rabastan began, hastily shielding a hex that Nymphadora flung at him. "Goodness, girl! What happened to you today?"

"I'm not in the mood for teasing," she snapped at him, then sighed. "I'm sorry: I shouldn't be upset, but—oh, I don't know!" She put her hands over her face and moaned.

"I've been meaning to talk to you," Rabastan said quietly, coming over to her. "You were acting very...uncomfortable the other night while we were talking about the House of Lestrange. Why did you tell Rodolphus that his pureblood line would be carried on, when you obviously can't? Were you talking to both of us? I suggest you not lie to him: we don't trust easily."

Nymphadora's heart began to beat faster. "I didn't lie," she said in a low voice. "Bellatrix lied to him. Your brother's twin sons are alive, Rabastan."

Rabastan grabbed her by the wrists, his glass of tea flying back to the kitchen. "What?" he gasped. "That can't be true."

She looked directly into his eyes. "It is," she told him softly. "They were the ones who helped you duel in the tavern, and they were also that ones that got dragged in for questioning after the duel. Bellatrix lied to Rodolphus because, fourteen years before, he had protected you from her. Apparently you insulted the Dark Lord or something."

"You didn't tell him," Rabastan said sharply, shaking her. "You've known all this time, and didn't say anything! Why haven't you told him?"

"They—they asked about my necklace," whispered Nymphadora and saw his eyes darken. "They were furious when I explained why I had it: they knew what it meant. One of them told me that they couldn't go to their father because they'd ruin his new life—with me. I haven't known what to do, Raben. If they reject him, it's all my fault!"

Rabastan swore and shoved her away from him, walking away. She turned to see him disappear up the stairs and shouted after him, "That doesn't make me feel any better!" Tears came to her eyes, and she fought against them, pressing her fist to the side of her head.

Guilt pressed in on her, and she leaned against the wall, thinking both of Rodolphus' sons and her visit to St. Mungo's. _It's not my fault,_ she thought fiercely.

Guilty by association. The thought jumped into her head so quickly that she shuddered with the impact. "No," she whispered, tears escaping her eyes. "I'm not like they were—even they're not like that now! I won't ever be like that," she promised herself, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "I'm not Dark, I'm not bad, and it's not my fault my fiance's sons hate me." A sob escaped her and she closed her eyes, pressing her hand to her mouth.

"Nymphadora?" asked a soft voice, and footsteps sounded in the entryway. She opened her eyes as Rodolphus reached her, gently slipping his arms around her. "What's wrong, _mon ange_?"

She buried her face in his robes and held to him tightly, wondering what he'd said. "I'm sorry," she choked. "I've been crying way too much lately."

He stroked her back reassuringly and she sighed deeply, sniffling as she regained control of herself. "What's wrong?" he asked her. "Something is bothering you, and I want to know what it is."

She tensed, not wanting to tell him where she'd been. "Please," she whispered. "I'm just emotional."

"Don't tell me untruths, Nymphadora," he said, and a sob escaped her again. "Just tell me," he asked. "If something has disturbed you, or hurt you, I want to know about it."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, thinking of Rabastan's warning to her. Nymphadora didn't want to tell him, and was going to keep silent until Rodolphus took her by the wrists and held her away from him.

"What is going on?" he asked firmly as he frowned at her. "You've come home quite disturbed before, but you claimed to be tired, and I let it go, even though you hadn't told me the entire truth. Tell me, Nymphadora."

Nymphadora looked into his eyes, her heart sinking as tears ran down her face. She didn't want to tell him that she'd gone with Neville to see his parents. She didn't want to tell him that his sons were alive, and that they hated both him and her. "Don't make me," she choked, looking up at him. "I don't want to talk about it!"

"And you're going to keep it inside and let it hurt you?" he replied pointedly. "Aren't you the one who is always telling me not to keep my emotions locked away? And pointing out that I rarely say what I think about anything? Well, how about you talk?"

"Rodolphus, please," she begged, trying to pull away from his grip on her wrists.

His grip tightened painfully, and she gasped, quitting her struggle. "Tell me," he demanded. "Now."

Nymphadora looked down at the floor, her chest heaving with emotion as she struggled to speak. "I—I—this morning, N—Neville invited me to—to go w—with him to visit h—his p—parents," she stammered, not daring to look up as she felt him tense at her words. His grip tightened more and she sobbed, "Rodolphus, you're hurting me! Yes, I went with him! And I saw—everything! And it made me sick! Oh—" Her tears became too much for her and she stood there, shaking as she cried.

Suddenly, he released her and stepped back, making her look up worriedly. She felt Darkness radiating from him as she rubbed her tingling arms, trying to get feeling back in them. "So you've seen the evidence," he said emotionlessly. "And I've hurt you. Now you know what I really am, Tonks. I hurt everything I touch. Maybe you shouldn't marry me."

She gaped at him and he added, "It was a wonderful dream, but I think I'd only make your life a living hell."

"Rodolphus," she sobbed, horrified at his words. "No! I love you!"

"You're too good for me," he said bitterly. "Too precious a jewel to be carelessly thrown away."

"I'm not being thrown away except by your words!" cried Nymphadora. "Listen to me! You have a soul worth saving! You're a human worthy of a second chance! Rodolphus—" she reached out and touched his arm softly "you're a man worth loving."

He stared at the red hand print on her arm and said, "I hurt you."

Nymphadora slipped her other arm around him and leaned her head against his shoulder. "You're forgiven," she whispered.

"But you saw—" he began in a hoarse whisper, and she squeezed him tightly.

"I love you more because you've changed from what you were back then," she told him, looking up with tears shining in her eyes. "You're not the same, Rodolphus: believe that."

"But—"

"No," she said softly, stopping his words. "You have changed, I know it. You're so kind to Teddy, so defensive of me, even against your own brother. You're living in a blood traitor's house—you never would have done that before, would you?"

Rodolphus suddenly wrapped his arms around her tightly and hid his face in her neck. "Nymphadora," he whispered before squeezing her again. "Nymphadora—" he broke off his sentence, and she rubbed his back gently, as best as she could.

Finally, he sighed and lifted his head, looking down into her eyes. "Still going to marry me?" he asked with a tentative smile.

"Of course," she replied, squeezing his hand, feeling tears running down her neck and into her robe.

It was only when she was heading for the dinner table a few minutes later that she realized the tears on her neck had not been her own.


	13. The Twins and Rabastan

Rabastan avoided her after work the next day, and Nymphadora didn't say anything, not knowing how to reach out to him. They were civil enough to each other to keep Rodolphus from noticing that there was something wrong between them, but Rabastan kept his distance from her.

To make things easier for them, Nymphadora hid away in the nursery with Teddy, nursing him as she slowly rocked in the rocking chair. She didn't want to make things any more difficult than they already were by making the brothers upset with each other.

Someone walked in the door and came over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. Nymphadora smiled and tilted her head against his arm, sighing. He leaned down to her and put his arm around her, his breath warm on her cheek. Her heart beginning to beat faster, she turned her head toward him—and froze. It was Rabastan.

His eyes hard, he stared directly into her eyes, so close to her that he could feel her nervous, shaky breaths on his face. "Nymphadora," he said, "why so nervous?"

She caught her breath sharply, for his lips had touched hers as he spoke. "Rabastan," she whispered, a cold feeling of horror sweeping over her. "What do you want?"

"Want?" he mused. "What _do_ I want?" Rabastan sighed softly. "I've been very angry with you for loving Rodolphus," he told her, his lips still brushing hers as he spoke. She shrank away from him, but he pulled her back. "You've successfully ruined his line, and have turned even his own sons away from him," he hissed. "He is still after me to find a wife, and I know I don't have to, because of his sons! What do I want?" He smiled at her. "I want you to tell him about them."

"I can't," Nymphadora whispered, pulling her robe together and holding Teddy up against her shoulder. Rabastan's fingers dug into her shoulder and she said, "I don't want to hurt him! They'll reject him—they were already angry about our engagement! I asked them to come talk to Rodolphus, but they haven't. I can't force them to, and I don't think it's a good idea for me to tell Rodolphus about them."

Rabastan's eyes narrowed. "Are you afraid he'll dump you if he finds out about them?"

Nymphadora flinched, pain in her eyes. "No," she whispered, "Rodolphus wouldn't leave me."

Rabastan laughed at her. "Naive," he said, tapping her chin. "he will leave you if you hurt him too much—or if you're found to be unfaithful." He kissed her lips, and she struggled against him, realizing what he meant. "Think of it," he hissed, drawing back from her and standing up. "Tell him, Nymphadora." He turned and left the room.

Ashamed, Nymphadora bowed her head, tears beginning to trickle down her face. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve, trying to get rid of the taste and feeling of the kiss. She cuddled Teddy closer and wept, thinking of the child's father, and everything that had happened since Remus had been killed. She missed the simple life she'd lived when her family had been intact and all she'd had to worry about were Death Eaters and Auror Trolls.

That night, when she said goodnight to Rodolphus, she hugged him tightly, her head against his shoulder. Nymphadora had purposely made herself shorter than him so that she could cuddle up to him better. "I love you," she whispered in a low voice, feeling as if there was a heavy weight on her chest.

"Is something _else_ bothering you?" he asked softly, rubbing her along her backbone.

"I—I'm just disturbed," she replied, not daring to look at Rabastan, who was watching them. "I think too much."

Rodolphus laughed softly, then lifted her face with his finger and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight," he murmured. "Don't think too much more tonight. You can save that for the morning."

Nymphadora grinned slightly. "Okay," she replied, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Goodnight." She squeezed him tightly, then went to her room. After changing into a nightgown, she slipped into her bed, curling up and closing her eyes. Sleep claimed her quickly.

 _She arrived home from work to find Rabastan waiting for her. "Welcome home," he said, coming toward her, a nasty smirk on his face. "I...missed you."_

 _Nymphadora tried to get around him, but he stood in the way. Her hand reached for her wand, and with a single wave of his hand, he disarmed her._ What on earth? _her mind cried._ I'm an Auror, for goodness' sake!

 _"So much for 'Constant Vigilance,'" he mused, putting her wand in his pocket._

 _"You shut up!" she cried in horror at his sarcastic version of her mentor's words._

 _Rabastan smiled contentedly, continually stepping toward her. "You're in no position to make demands, little girl," he said, then suddenly lunged for her, grabbing her by the wrists. She cried out and struggled against him, but he held her tightly. "How shall we do it?" he asked, sneering at her. "How shall we break Rodolphus' trust in you?"_

 _Nymphadora's face turned white as her hair turned a light blue. "Please, Rabastan," she whispered. "Please don't hurt him."_

 _"Awww!" he said. "Don't worry, my love. I'm not going to hurt him—or you. I'm going to make you feel_ good _."_

 _"No!" she gasped, but he pressed her against the wall, holding her wrists as he smiled at her._

 _"Yes," he told her simply before kissing her hard. Rabastan moved with her as she struggled, seeming to know what she was going to try before she attempted it._

 _Terrified, Nymphadora thought that if Rabastan tried to move her to another room, she might have a chance to get away. She ceased her struggles, her chest heaving as her emotions overwhelmed her. He pressed her more tightly against the wall, and released her wrists, brushing his palms over her hips._

 _Tingling in what she thought was fear, Nymphadora decided that she would pretend to go along with him, and then convince him to leave the entry hall. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to return his heated kisses, making her feel wild and naughty._

 _Rabastan drew back a moment, his eyes sparking with a wild fervor. "You see?" he said to her. "It does feel good." He leaned in to kiss her again as she opened her mouth to speak, silencing her. Suddenly, he pushed her to the floor, keeping her propped up against the wall. He was practically lying on her, his hands resting on her hips._

 _There, in a half-sitting, half-lying down position, Nymphadora moaned softly when Rabastan's hands began to move over her. She realized what was happening, but didn't want it to end—his kisses were driving her mad, and she clung to him—she didn't hear someone cry out her name in anguish._

 _Rabastan stiffened and became still suddenly, his entire body heavy on her. Her mind began to clear, and she realized that he'd been cursed. Looking up, Nymphadora burst into tears when she saw Rodolphus standing over her and his brother, pointing his wand at her. With a simple flick of his wand, Rodolphus moved his brother's body off of his fiance._

 _"Nymphadora," he said hoarsely, "you have betrayed me."_

 _"Rodolphus, please—" she sobbed, covering her face with her hands._

 _"Shut up!" he snarled, his wand still pointed at her. "I see that I have misplaced my trust in you. Some loyal little Hufflepuff you are. You have been the exception to every rule I've ever followed, Tonks. I let down my guard for you, I've protected you—everyone I used to know ridiculed me for putting my trust in you. They were right, and I should have listened to them."_

 _Nymphadora sobbed bitterly upon hearing him use her maiden name. "Let me explain—!" she began to beg, but he slashed his wand at her, and a magical force slapped her in the face. "Ow!" she cried, then sobbed when he did it again. "Oh, ow! Rodolphus, please—"_

 _Rodolphus glared down at her, no longer the changed man she'd known. "I told you to SHUT UP!" he shouted, then lowered his voice menacingly, his wand hand steadying with every word. "I hate betrayal, girl. I will not tolerate it at all. I do not care what happens to me because of my actions: you deserve this." He pointed his wand at her stomach. "_ _ **Crucio!**_ _"_

Nymphadora's own screams woke her up. "No, no, no!" she sobbed, wrapping her arms around herself. "Rodolphus!" She shook with sobs until she could get control of herself again. Finding her wand on her nightstand, Nymphadora wondered when Rabastan had given it back to her. "It was a dream," she sobbed to herself, lying back down and curling up on her side. "Oh, Rodolphus!"

She pulled the blanket around her, feeling cold. "He wouldn't," she told herself, her chest heaving as she struggled to breathe normally. "Rodolphus wouldn't hurt me like that. Rabastan wouldn't try to hurt Rodolphus that way. It was only a dream. Oh, Rodolphus, I'm sorry!"

The girl buried her face in her pillow. "I'm not unfaithful," she choked. "I'm not. I promise."

Hardly knowing she was going to do it, Nymphadora sat up and yanked on her bathrobe over her nightgown. Hurrying through the upstairs hall, she found herself at Rodolphus' bedroom door. "Oh, please don't be upset," she breathed before opening the door and hurrying in, closing it softly behind her.

Creeping closer to the bed, Nymphadora reached out a hand to touch Rodolphus' shoulder. Almost immediately, he sat up and raised his wand, touching it to her neck. A sob escaped her, and he asked softly, "Bella?"

"No," she whispered, sniffling and trying to wipe her tears away. "It's me: Nymphadora. Please—I've had a really bad dream, and—can I stay here with you for the rest of the night?"

"You shouldn't be here," he whispered, lowering his wand and setting it back on the nightstand.

"You—you want me to leave?" she asked in a choked up voice, wrapping her arms around herself protectively.

Rodolphus realized that Nymphadora was very distraught and moved to one side of the bed. "Join me," he said gently, pulling back the blanket. She slipped out of her bathrobe and beneath the blanket, shyly looking up at Rodolphus. He put his arms around her, then said softly, "You're trembling, Dora. What did you dream about?" He began to rub her back as she lay against his chest, his face in her hair.

Nymphadora closed her eyes, enjoying the massage that Rodolphus was giving her. "Rabastan was trying to use me to hurt you," she whispered, sniffling. "You were angry, and—" She stopped, putting her arms around him and clinging to him tightly.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked her.

"Yes," she whispered, hiding her face from him.

Rodolphus sighed, pulling the blankets up and arranging them around the two. "I'm sorry."

Nymphadora snorted. "You're not responsible for what you do in my dreams," she told him.

Laughing softly, he continued rubbing her back. "Well, that's good, I suppose," he replied. "Did I Curse you?"

She tensed, then sighed, "Yes. But it didn't hurt—I woke up just as the Curse hit."

"I was angry with you, enough to do _Crucio_?" Rodolphus sounded like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Why?"

"He—he said he wanted to destroy your trust in me," Nymphadora said, tears coming to her eyes again. "So he kissed me, and—"

"—and it wasn't an innocent kiss?" he asked softly. "It's all right, Nymphadora. I understand." Tears of relief ran down her face, and Rodolphus gently wiped them away. "Rabastan is not pleased with the idea of continuing the family line himself," he explained. "No doubt he's said something to you about that?"

Nymphadora nodded, burying her face in his nightshirt. "Last night, he told me that—that you wouldn't want me anymore if you found me to be unfaithful—and then he kissed me." She gave a dry sob when she heard catch him his breath sharply. "Rodolphus, I love you," she whispered. "Please don't forget that."

Rodolphus squeezed her against his chest and murmured, "I know, Nymphadora. I wish Rabastan would just do what he's supposed to—"

"Please bring honour to us," Nymphadora said drily before a smirk crept onto her face. Rodolphus smiled slightly, and she said, "He doesn't want to get married, Rodolphus. He shouldn't have to."

"If he didn't, then I would have to," he told her, and she stared.

"You—what?" she whispered in horror.

Rodolphus looked away from her. "Well, at least, I'd have to sire an heir."

Nymphadora went limp in his arms, temporarily silenced by disbelief. She didn't want to sound like a frightened child, but she couldn't help asking, "What about me?"

"I wouldn't leave you," he told her quickly. "I'm going to marry you, you know." She blushed, and he chuckled softly. "I don't need to be with another woman to sire a pureblood heir. There are other ways."

She clung to him and whispered, "You don't need to do anything, Rodolphus. There are others who will carry on your line."

Nymphadora looked up into Rodolphus' eyes as he asked, "Who? How do you know?"

"I've talked to them once," she said. "They were displeased that you and I are to be married. They're your relatives, Rodolphus, and will carry on your line."

"They didn't want to speak to me?" Rodolphus asked after getting over his surprise.

"No," she whispered, looking down again. "They were very angry when they saw my necklace."

Rodolphus squeezed her arm gently, positioning her next to him, his arm under her head. "Who are they?"

Nymphadora looked away, then timidly glanced at him. "They're—they're your sons, Rodolphus."

He stared, then said, "Please go on."

Tears beginning to trickle down her face, she answered, "They're the ones who helped Rabastan duel in the tavern, and they're the ones I was called in to question the morning after. Bellatrix did not miscarry the twins: she lied to you."

Gently wiping her tears away, he watched her brown eyes as she went on. "I checked the records to make sure they were telling the truth," Nymphadora whispered miserably, watching his face fill with pain at her words. "They did. They were sent to live with a family that Bellatrix recommended, and they're about to finish school. They're just coming up on seventh year: Shaul and Mordor Lestrange."

"When I explained about the necklace, Mordor angrily informed me that _he_ was the Lestrange heir, and that the two of them would not allow me to 'muddy their bloodline'—" The rest of her sentence was lost in a sob as Rodolphus wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"Nymphadora, _mon amour_ ," he said gently, "you've been greatly hurt by this secret. You've been silent about it for nearly three weeks."

"I didn't want it to hurt you," she choked, and he squeezed her reassuringly. "The twins—they hate me—their mother taught them. And they—they despise you because of me."

Rodolphus shrugged, looking weird because he was lying down. "I'm used to being despised," he told her.

"By your own sons?" she whispered, looking into his eyes.

"By everyone I know and don't know," he replied. "Two more doesn't make much difference."

"I'm sorry," Nymphadora mumbled, hiding her face in his nightshirt.

He stroked her back, and she sighed, snuggling up beside him. "Nymphadora, we are promised to each other," he said softly. "I want you to know that neither Rabastan's playing around nor anything these twin boys could say to me will change my mind. Remember? 'Many things I am—"

"'—but unfaithful I am not,'" finished Nymphadora. "Thanks."

A smile crossed his face, and he kissed her forehead. "Time to go back to sleep. We should set an alarm to get up, though. What time do you have to be at the Office?"

She yawned a time, and he laughingly set Waking Charms on their blankets. "Goodnight," he murmured.

"Goodnight, Rodolphus," she replied, and drifted off to sleep, safe in his embrace.

Rodolphus stirred before the Waking Charms went off the next morning, finding Nymphadora lying halfway on top of him, snuggled up into his chest. _What in Merlin's name—_ he thought before he remembered her coming to him the night before. He wrapped his arm around her, marveling at how warm she was. "You're so cuddly," he told her sleeping form.

A giggle escaped her, and he jerked in surprise. "You're awake?"

"Guilty," she giggled, raising her head from his chest and winking at him playfully.

Grasping her by the arms, he pulled her on top of him and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her. "Good morning," he murmured when he drew back for an instant before pressing his lips to hers again and again.

She willingly returned his kisses, propping herself up by placing her hands on his chest. "Good morning," she replied with a slight smirk as he took a deep breath, his hands sliding down to her hips.

Suddenly, Rodolphus sat up, holding Nymphadora on his lap. She ran her hands up his chest and reached to put her arms around his neck, leaning in for another kiss. His hands stopped her, making her catch her breath as they ran up her body, slowing when he touched her face gently. "Has anyone ever told you that you look good in black?" he asked with a smirk, cupping her chin in his hands. "It really does become you."

He leaned forward and kissed her gently at first, deepening the kiss strongly as she granted him permission. She pressed herself against him, wanting to be as close to him as she could. She ran her fingers through his hair, and he placed his hands on her sides, rolling her onto her back with him on top.

Without thinking, she looked up into his eyes and whispered in wonder, "Remus never kissed me like that."

Rodolphus' sharp frown was replaced by a smirk. "That's why it's called _French_ kissing," he told her, grinning down into her eyes. She blushed, and he laughed softly, kissing the tip of her nose. "You're so beautiful, Nymphadora."

She leaned up and kissed him lightly. "I love you, Rodolphus Lestrange," she said firmly.

The door of the room swung open just as Rodolphus began to kiss her again, Nymphadora wrapping her arms around his neck and clinging to him. Rabastan swore, and Nymphadora jerked, but Rodolphus placed a reassuring hand on her side, not moving his lips from hers until he had kissed her thoroughly just as he'd planned.

"What in Merlin's name do you two think you're doing?" Rabastan snapped. "Andromeda's going to shoot you, Rodolphus!"

"Not if you don't tell her," Rodolphus replied as he rolled off of Nymphadora, a smirk playing across his face. Nymphadora was clinging to him tightly, half hiding her face in his shoulder. Rodolphus realized that she was quite wary of his brother, and said, "Nymphadora came here early this morning because she had a bad dream and needed to talk." The man frowned at his younger brother. "She told me about the twins. I do not appreciate your threatening her, Rabastan, but I understand you well enough to know you wouldn't do it any other way."

Rabastan looked over at Nymphadora, and the girl hid her face in Rodolphus' shoulder, seeing the other man's pleased expression. "Thanks, Nymphadora," he told her. "I'm sorry about your dreams." Rabastan turned and left the room.

Rodolphus turned to look into the girl's eyes, and they were filled with pain and confusion. "That's as much of an apology as you'll receive from him," he told her, gently caressing her as she lay in his arms.

She nodded slowly, then shook off her feelings. Nymphadora twisted her body so that she ended up sitting on top of him, grinning down at him. "Nymphadora," he began with a grin, but she leaned down to him and smothered his sentence with a kiss.

"Hush," she ordered, and Rodolphus obeyed, his fingertips trailing over her back as they kissed. A few moments later, she looked into his eyes and whispered passionately, "Come on, Lestrange. Give it to me like you mean it."

"I did," he replied in amusement. "Now it's time for you to go get ready for work before I make myself regret allowing you in my room."

"No!" Nymphadora protested, but Rodolphus held her firmly.

"Yes," he answered quietly. "I don't want to get you into trouble with Reanne, or any of your friends—or your mother."

She stuck out her lower lip and frowned at him. "Dora, don't pout," he said, unmoved. "It's morning, and you should probably go before your mother misses you and comes to shoot me."

Nymphadora sighed and slipped off of him, standing beside the bed and straightening her nightgown. "All right," she said, pulling her bathrobe over her black nightgown. "See you at breakfast?"

"Of course," he replied, getting up and making the bed with a simple wave of his hand. He put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. " _Mon ange_."

"What does that mean?" she asked him curiously. "And what's the other thing you call me?"

" _Mon ange_ means 'my angel,'" he told her softly after a moment. "You truly are an angel, Nymphadora. It's just hard for me to tell you that in English, and it's easy to tell it to you in French because you didn't understand it."

She smiled bashfully and squeezed his arm, then turned and left the room.

At the breakfast table, Nymphadora held Teddy while she ate, Rodolphus at her side. The two kept looking at each other and looking away quickly, and Rabastan rolled his eyes at them. Frowning, Andromeda asked, "Is something going on that I should know about?"

"Well," chorused the three in unison, then all looked at each other and began to laugh. Rodolphus grew silent, then took a deep breath. "You don't know about Shaul and Mordor, do you?" She frowned, and he continued, "Nymphadora informed me last night that my twin sons are alive, contrary to what Bellatrix told me almost three years ago."

Andromeda stared in surprise, first at Rodolphus, and then at Nymphadora. "What?"

Nymphadora grinned proudly at Rodolphus. "They're sixteen, almost seventeen, and they'll begin their final year of Hogwarts in the fall. Slytherins, of course." Then she added as an afterthought, "Oh, yes, and—they were Junior Death Eaters."

"But you see, I had absolutely no influence on them," Rodolphus told Andromeda with a smirk.

"Right," Nymphadora agreed and turned to the brothers. "One of the twins said that when you were caught after the fiasco over the Prophecy, Bellatrix demanded that they join the Dark side in your places. But when you came back, they were sent off to play with the other younger Death Eaters. For some reason, the two of them seemed to despise Draco—"

"That's probably from Bellatrix as well," Rabastan said. "She disapproved of how easy Narcissa was on him. Several times, Bellatrix said that she'd gladly offer her sons to the Dark Lord."

Andromeda scowled. "Yes, on a silver platter. That's our Bella, serving up everyone around her to the Dark Lord."

A frown crossed Rodolphus' face and he said, "Guard your mouth, Andromeda. It's going to get you hexed."

"Sorry," Andromeda apologized, tilting her head. "Didn't mean to offend you."

At that moment, an owl landed on the windowsill and began tapping its beak on the closed window. Andromeda began to rise to open the window, but Rabastan merely waved his hand and the window opened to let the owl in. "You're a witch, Andromeda," scolded Rabastan as the owl fluttered over to Nymphadora. "Act like one."

Grinning, Nymphadora nudged Rodolphus and motioned to the letter in front of her. "Would you open that for me, please?" she asked him.

Rodolphus reached over and picked up the letter, looking at the front of it. "Weasley," he muttered, opening the letter and sliding out the parchment. "You want to read it?" he asked Nymphadora, holding it in front of her.

"Thanks," she said to him. Nymphadora took the parchment and began to read it silently. After a moment, she gasped, then said to the others, "We're invited to the Burrow on Friday night—all of us."

Rabastan snorted. "And she thinks we'd actually come?" he sneered. "She must be mad."

"I'll go." Rodolphus sounded like he'd just been handed a death sentence. Nymphadora looked up at him and saw fear in his eyes but resolution in the rest of his face.

"You don't have to, you know," she told him softly, touching his arm.

He frowned at her. "Don't give me an excuse to stay away," he told her roughly, "because I'd love to."

She leaned against his arm lightly and replied, "All right."

Rabastan shook his head, and Rodolphus glanced at him. "You should come too, Rabastan."

"Wanting company?" Rabastan sniggered.

"It would be better for you two to show up together," Nymphadora told the brothers. "If you don't go, they'll either think that you're too afraid to show your face around Molly, or that you're still majorly prejudiced—"

"What if I am?" Rabastan asked coolly.

Nymphadora frowned at him. "You do not want to solidify their opinions that you have not changed," she hissed in frustration. "Especially if you _haven't_. And, you don't want to appear weak in their eyes."

Rodolphus snorted. "We're Slytherins, Dora. We don't do 'noble,' or 'honourable' very well. Most of us don't care if we flee the fight when it's going badly."

Rabastan looked at his older brother, then turned to Nymphadora. "That made Rodolphus stand out more among the Death Eaters," he said. "He didn't like running away, and it embarrassed Bellatrix. More than once, she dragged him away from a battle because he wouldn't leave when the odds were against us."

Nymphadora smiled up at him, but he didn't smile. "Rodolphus, you're better than you know," she said softly.

"Yeah," he said, completely uncharacteristically, "and you're going to be late for work in two minutes, Auror Tonks."

She looked up at the clock in horror, surprising Teddy and causing him to cry out. "Sorry, love," she whispered to him, standing up. "Rod, would you take Teddy for me? Thanks for telling me about the time, or I never would have noticed."

Rodolphus took the child solemnly, and watched Nymphadora hurry out of the room, leave the house, and disapparate.


	14. To My Dying Breath

She opened the door to the Office and stepped inside quietly, but Reanne immediately pounced on her anyway. "Nymphadora, you're late."

"Ooops," she said mildly. "Sorry. Lost track of time at breakfast."

"Distracted?" he asked her in amusement, trying not to laugh. "The Lestranges are that interesting?"

Nymphadora rolled her eyes. "Ask me no questions—" she began.

"—I tell you no lies," Neville finished, turning and grinning at her. "Come on over here. We have things to discuss."

"Ask me no questions," Nymphadora repeated warningly, raising an eyebrow.

"Now, now," Neville replied, "I assure you, your answers will be classified."

Giggling, she came over and sat by him as he watched some sort of monitor. "Which one is that?" she asked curiously, not really ever having watched the monitors before: she'd always gone off on missions with others rather than watch and sound the alarm.

Neville glanced at her, then turned back to the two monitors. The magic levels had begun to rise, but it appeared that no spells were being used at the moment. "The Lestranges," he replied softly, and Nymphadora turned pale.

"What?" she whispered. "What does all this mean?"

"This one," Neville said, pointing to each as he spoke, "is Rodolphus, and that one is Rabastan. This meter shows how much magic each of them is using: it never goes down to zero, and that's interesting. This one monitors what spells they use—if it recognizes them. When Rabastan set off his sensor while dueling at the tavern, it was showing that spells were being used, but the monitor didn't recognize most of the spells."

"Then why did it go off?" Nymphadora asked curiously.

Neville's brow furrowed as he looked at her carefully, as if he were debating whether he should tell her or not. "When the amount of magic they're using reaches a certain level, the sensor goes off," he said finally. "But it has to be a lot of magic to set it off. That's why we went to check out what happened in Knockturn: we knew he was there—had been there, at least."

Nymphadora nodded in understanding. "You're tracking their whereabouts too?" she questioned.

"Yes," Neville replied with a slight frown. "We can find them any time we want."

"Do they know that?"

"Yes." Neville looked away, then back at her. "They wouldn't have been released otherwise," he told her softly. "No one trusts them."

Nymphadora shook her head slightly and sighed. "Enough," she said. "You said we had things to discuss?"

Neville nodded while continuing to watch the monitors. "Has Mrs. Weasley sent you the invitation for Friday night?" he asked.

Startled, the female Auror frowned and nodded. "Are you going to be there?" she asked, trying not to sound concerned.

He looked over at her and sighed. "Yes," he replied. "Mrs. Weasley told us all not to tell you, but Ginny convinced me that the Lestranges needed to know that Hermione, Harry, and I are going to be there. Ginny said that you'd give them the message if I could get it to you."

"Neville, you're awesome," Nymphadora told him proudly, her hair turning pink. "I could just hug you! Do you know how much disaster you have just prevented?"

"Ginny gave me some idea," he said with a pleased expression. "I wondered how well it would go over with them to see the Longbottom brat, the Boy-Who-Lived, and the—you know—with the Weasleys."

"Yeah," Tonks said, knowing he'd nearly called Hermione 'the Mudblood.' She shuddered to think of what might have happened if Neville hadn't let her know. "Molly might have wanted to test them, but I don't really think she should play with the Lestrange fire."

Neville snorted and nodded. "Oh, and by the way, I think Luna might show up too, but I'm not sure."

"That'd be interesting. I wonder how she'd get along with them," Tonks mused, grinning. "As dreamy as she is, and as...unpredictable as the brothers are—it might make a quite interesting encounter. Anyway, what else is going on this morning?"

"Nothing much," Neville was saying as someone hurried into the room.

"Longbottom," he said, "Tonks, you're on this one. Death Eater spotted in Diagon Alley, heading toward the Leaky Cauldron. There are at least two others with him. We don't think they know they've been spotted, but we're not sure."

"Diagon Alley?" Neville shook his head. "You'd think they wouldn't hang around there."

Tonks stood up, her wand in her hand. "Snatchers hang out in Diagon Alley, and Mudbl—I mean, Muggle-borns used to line the streets, begging for anything they could get. Why shouldn't Death Eaters hang out there?" she snorted, shaking her head. "Wonderful place to find someone good to torture."

Neville gaped at her, and she shrugged. "I tell you no lies," she said cheerfully, winking at him.

The other Auror beckoned them to follow, telling them more details on the way. "Stirling, Ardinan, you're with us too," he called to them, continuing to explain to Tonks and Neville the information they needed to know.

Neville glanced between Tonks and Stirling, and the two of them looked at each other, Tonks cracking a grin. "Truce?" she asked him as they headed for the door. Stirling glanced at her cautiously, then nodded.

Holding back her amusement, she thought, _Rodolphus was right when he said that people treat you according to the way you wield your wand._

"Tonks, can you do away with the pink hair, please?" asked Milan, who leading them. "Something less noticeable?"

"Like no hair?" she teased, raising an eyebrow. "Maybe."

"And no nose," Neville quipped, making Ardinan stare at him in surprise.

"Neville!" the older Auror said, "you should not joke about things like that. Really, I'm surprised at you!"

Giggling, Tonks changed her hair to blonde and made it a little longer than shoulder length. "Better?" she questioned with a grin.

Milan nodded shortly before heading toward the apparition point that was just down the hall from the Office. "Go in pairs," he told them. "Tonks, Longbottom; Ardinan, Stirling. Go incognito."

Tonks instantly transfigured her robes into normal Wizarding robes, getting rid of the Auror Office crest. She glanced at Neville and saw him frowning in concentration. After a moment, his crest disappeared and the colour of his robe changed.

Laughing, Ardinan told them, "The first time McCartney tried that, he made his robe disappear."

Looking up in surprise, Neville started laughing. Tonks snorted in laughter and shook her head, heading into the apparition point. "C'mon, Neville," she called out to him. "You can think about that later."

He hurried up and she grabbed his arm, disapparating. They appeared in Diagon Alley, by the fountain. A sudden movement caught their eyes, and they turned to see three men regarding them cautiously. Nymphadora's eyes narrowed, recognizing one of them. "Rowle," she said sharply, seeing the huge blonde Death Eater she'd dueled at the Battle of the Astronomy Tower.

"Tonks," he sneered, his wand jumping to his hand. "The Auror, Order member, and lover of werewolves. How's Remus?"

"You didn't stay to the second part of the battle, you runaway from the Dark Lord!" she snapped at him. "Remus is dead."

"My deepest condolences," he said, a sardonic grin on his face. "Who got him?"

"Dolohov," Tonks replied coldly. "But it's being paid for: Dolohov's locked up in Azkaban now—just like you're going to be." She threw a Stunning Spell at him, and he blocked, returning sharp curses.

The other two men immediately turned on Neville, and he was hard pressed to keep from getting cursed. In fact, he did get Cursed. One of them had shouted, " **Crucio!** " and he hadn't gotten out of the way fast enough, the Curse going right through his shield. Neville hit the ground, twitching and shrieking. He hadn't let go of his wand.

His torturers laughed, and the other one raised his wand and began to Curse Neville again. "No you don't!" shrieked Nymphadora, hexing him. She jumped out of the way of Rowle's next curse, unable to put up a Shield Charm in time. Making herself shorter, she casted a spell at Neville's other torturer, his Curse going right over her head and singeing her hair.

"How dare you curse the sacred hair?" she hissed before quickly shielding another curse from Rowle. "Goodness, Rowle, don't you know anything but Dark Curses?"

The blonde man glared at her, and she grinned, parrying the other man's rapid-fire spells. Together, Rowle and his friend came at her, forcing her to step back. She hated giving up ground, but she knew that she could not let them catch her. Suddenly, she stumbled backward over something and fell onto the ground with a cry, horror running through her. She put up her most powerful Shielding Spell as she landed, looking up to see the two advancing on her.

Before Tonks could rise, she saw Rowle point his wand at her and hissed, " **Avada Kedavra!** "

Terror filled her as she saw the flash of green light and heard the rushing sound, but the Killing Curse never reached her. She saw someone step between her and the Death Eaters, casting a black shield that seemed to swallow the Curse. The black shield spat out three streaks of green at the two Death Eaters, and Rowle fell immediately, the other Death Eater jumping out of the way. "Get up, idiot Auror!" shouted the one who had casted the shield. He was yelling at her.

Tonks jumped up and helped him defeat the last Death Eater. Turning to him, she asked, "What was that shield?"

"Swallows _Avada_ and turns it into a spell of pure power," he replied in a low voice.

"Teach it to me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ha!" he said. "When our mothers become friends again."

Suddenly, Nymphadora realized to whom she was speaking. "You," she gasped. " _You_ saved my life?"

The blonde boy smirked at her. "I'll deny it to my dying breath," he drawled, raising his wand. Draco Malfoy disapparated.

Nymphadora looked around, seeing Neville on the ground at the same time that she saw Narcissa Malfoy standing in the shadow of a building, watching with her eyes wide and face more pale than usual.

 _Neville must have been the thing I stumbled over,_ Nymphadora thought to herself as she walked over and knelt beside him, making sure to keep an eye out in case others approached them. _Goodness, he's unconscious. I should have known that they would try the Cruciatus with him._

Hearing quick, soft footsteps, Nymphadora glanced up from Enervating Neville and saw Narcissa standing a little way off from them. Her aunt seemed to want something, but she didn't seem to want to come any closer.

"Narcissa," Nymphadora greeted her kindly.

That did it. Narcissa walked over to the two Aurors and knelt down on the other side of Neville. "We saw him get Cursed," she murmured, looking down at Neville. "Then Draco—" Narcissa Malfoy fell silent.

Nymphadora nodded as Neville stirred. "He saved my life," she said softly. "I didn't know that he cared."

"He's had quite enough of killing, Dora," Narcissa replied in a clipped tone, suppressing a sigh. "We all have. I tried to protect him, but—" she stopped again.

"You did well," Nymphadora told her aunt firmly, looking up at the older witch just as Neville began to stir. "You've held your family together, Narcissa. Not even Mum was able to do that." Nymphadora looked back down, painful memories of her loving father returning to her.

Neville opened his eyes and gasped in pain, his body twitching. He put his hand to his face, then groaned, "I must be mad. Tonks, why are there two of you?"

Laughing quietly, Nymphadora said, "You're seeing my split personality, Neville."

"You're mad," Neville corrected himself. "No, actually, she is." He raised a finger and motioned to Narcissa, who was looking very displeased with Nymphadora's statement.

"Neville," Nymphadora explained, "this is Narcissa Malfoy. She was here with Draco a minute ago."

"Yeah," said Neville. "So?" He sat up and winced. "Ow," he hissed between his teeth, then grinned unconvincingly at Tonks. "I'm okay."

She huffed. "As if I'm going to believe that," she told him firmly, gently putting her hand on his shoulder and touching her wand to his neck. Running her wand down his back, she did the healing spell that had been used on her before.

Neville moved to look at her in surprise. "What did you do?" he asked, eyeing her.

"Healing spell specially designed for victims of the Cruciatus," Nymphadora replied. "Rodolphus taught it to me. He used it when Stir—when I got Cursed the other day. And then the next day, when I got myself Cursed again. It helps alleviate the pain. Do you feel better?"

The boy nodded with a grin. He stood up, his wand still in his hand. "Never let go of it," he said proudly to her.

Nymphadora grinned back, standing up. "Call the other Aurors," she told him. "Oh, and none of the three Death Eaters are restrained." She accioed their wands and added, "If you would conjure chains for them, please." Neville nodded and moved away from them.

Narcissa stepped closer to her niece. "How—how is your mother?" she asked very quietly, her eyes betraying her unease.

"Lonely, but getting along all right," Nymphadora replied without changing her expression. "Perhaps you should come by and visit her. I'm sure she'd welcome you."

"I couldn't," Narcissa said quickly, and Nymphadora looked unamused. "I mean, I wouldn't want to intrude—"

"Oh, goodness," grumbled Nymphadora. "I just invited you. How could acceptance of an invitation be an intrusion?"

Narcissa cracked the smallest of smiles, said, "Thank you, Nymphadora," and disapparated.

Almost as soon as she was gone, Stirling and Ardinan apparated nearby, hurrying over to Nymphadora and Neville, who were shackling the fallen Death Eaters. "Goodness, you're quick," Ardinan said to her and Neville.

"We apparated right by them and I recognized Rowle," Tonks replied, flicking her wand at him. The light at the end of her wand turned white, and she sighed in relief. "Good. He's still alive."

"What do you mean, 'He's still alive'?" Stirling asked in surprise. "Did you try to kill him?"

"No," Nymphadora replied indignantly, "he tried to kill _me_! But—someone stopped him. Their shield swallowed Rowle's Curse and shot three streaks of green back at him. Rowle got hit, and I was hoping that it hadn't killed him. The one who did the shield told me that it converted _Avada_ into a surge of magical power. I guess he told the truth."

Ardinan raised an eyebrow. "Who was it?" he asked as Rowle and the other two Death Eaters stirred and opened their eyes, glaring sullenly up at the four Aurors.

Nymphadora glanced at Ardinan. "Draco," she replied tartly. "Saved my life."

Stirling and Ardinan looked from her to Neville in disbelief. "You're joking."

"She's not," Neville said. "She wouldn't joke about something like that."

Rowle shook his chains and growled at them. Tonks whirled on him. "Oh, do shut up," she snapped. "It's not my fault you failed to kill me—again."

The blonde man hissed angrily. "Malfoy," he spat. "Idiot boy. Always in the way—"

"You're just pissed that Draco one-upped you again," Neville said triumphantly. "It's your own fault, you know."

The Death Eater glared at him, and Tonks repressed the urge to giggle uncontrollably. "Yeah," she added. "It was just your luck that you failed the Dark Lord at the very moment he wanted to see how well Bellatrix had taught Draco the Cruciatus. Did it hurt much?" Nymphadora couldn't help giggling at the infuriated expression on the man's face. "Argh," she said. "Enough. I should quit being amused over other people's pain."

Ardinan shook his head. "But she can't help laughing because hurting people is just _sooo_ funny. Ha, ha, ha."

"Bellatrix was wrong," said the one who had Cursed Neville. "She said you're nothing like her—but you are, Auror Tonks." He smirked at her horrified expression. "Adding to the other things that made her hate you—"

Neville scowled at him, eyes narrowed in contained anger as he lowered his wand, having silenced the Death Eater. "Nymphadora is _different_ ," he snapped at the three smirking men in chains. "She's not like Bellatrix in that way!"

"Look at her necklace," said the third, eyes narrowed. "Lestrange crest. Did you steal that off your aunt's dead body?"

"No," hissed Nymphadora. "Rodolphus gave it to me for our engagement gift."

The three stared at her in shock, the smirks wiped off of their faces. "Come on," Stirling said to all of them. "Enough dawdling. We'll take them, Tonks, and you and Neville can head back to the Office."

Without arguing, Neville took Nymphadora by the arm and apparated. They appeared at the apparition point they'd left earlier that day. "Neville!" she cried, stumbling away from him upon arrival. As she fell against the wall, some of her black hair fell over her shoulder and she looked up at him in horror. "I look like Bellatrix right now, don't I?" she asked, looking as frightened as a trapped mouse.

"Yes," Neville finally replied, stepping toward her slowly. "But it's okay, Tonks."

"No!" she cried, pressing her hand to her forehead. "No, it's not!" Her hair turned a misty whitish-grey as she concentrated, and her skin turned a dusty grey-blue.

"Did you mean to make your skin blue?" Neville asked her in alarm.

Nymphadora turned her head and looked at him carefully. "No. But I'm keeping it: it looks interesting."

Neville almost smiled. "Then let's go," he said, motioning down the hall. "The others will be arriving eventually, and I don't think you want to surprise them with your appearance before they've fully arrived."

Of course, as soon as they walked through the Office doors, Reanne yelped and gaped at Nymphadora, dumbstruck. One of the others, Ichob, looked up and stared. "You look like an alien," he said without tact.

Nymphadora looked at him, then walked away without a word, heading toward her desk. Neville followed her, standing by her for a moment and asking, "Are you going to be all right?"

"Yes," she said, a slight smile twisting her lips. "I'd rather look like an alien than like Bellatrix."

"Yeah," Neville agreed with a grin. "Just remember the pink hair, Nymphadora. You had it when you left."

Her hair flashed pink and she grinned at him, her eyes a little lighter. "Thanks," she told him.

Neville grinned again, then turned and went back to watching the monitors he'd been at before their mission. When their shift was over, he joined her as she was leaving. "Can you get home all right?" he asked her. "Will you be all right to apparate?"

Her face went blank as she looked at him. "What's 'apparate,' and where's home? I don't remember," she replied. "Do you know?" Laughter sounded in the hall as Reanne passed them, heading into the apparition point and disapparating.

"Tonks," Neville laughed at her, "get a grip."

"Couldn't resist," she giggled. "You're so much fun to tease."

Neville bit his lip, seeming to want to say something else before he left, and she waited for him as other Aurors filed past them, disapparating. "Will you come with me to see Mum and Dad again?" he asked in a breath. "I know it's a lot to ask, but—"

Nymphadora regarded him as he asked, then nodded. "I'll go," she interrupted softly. "Let's go."

They stepped onto the apparition point and Neville grasped her hand, disapparating. Upon appearing at St. Mungo's, Nymphadora unclasped her necklace and put it into her pocket before she and Neville went up to the receptionist again.

"Hello," Neville said, and she smiled at him, before glancing at Nymphadora and frowning.

"Someone will come for you in a moment," she said distractedly. "Sign in here." She jabbed her finger at a sign in sheet, then asked, "What on earth happened to your skin?"

Neville gave the woman a completely lost look, but Nymphadora scowled. "Nothing happened to it," she sighed, remembering that she had blue skin at the moment. "I'm a Metamorphagus." She changed it back to the normal healthy white that she had. "Sorry: I forgot that I'd had blue skin."

Looking stricken, the woman turned to Neville, who said, "We're here to see my mum and dad again."

"Mr. Longbottom, I am not sure it is wise—" she began, but Neville cut her off.

"I trust her," he said flatly. "I want her to come with me."

"Even though she's marrying one of the—the _Lestranges_?" hissed the woman, her eyes flashing to Tonks angrily. "Really, an _Auror_ marrying one of _those_ —after everything those brutes have done—!"

Nymphadora bristled angrily, and knew instantly that her hair had turned black because of the expression on the receptionist's face. Neville was more concerned about something else. "Where did you hear that?" he asked suddenly, regarding the woman thoughtfully.

She stopped a moment, then said, "It's all over the Ministry. Most everyone says it started with one of the Weasleys, so we were assuming it is true. Is it true? Because it's going to be in the _Daily Prophet_ tomorrow."

"Yes, it's true," Nymphadora replied, her teeth clenched to keep herself from yelling at the woman. "I am going to marry Rodolphus Lestrange in January. Have you got a problem with that?" She glared venomously at the receptionist, who glanced at the emblem of the Auror Office on her robes and didn't say anything else about the Lestranges.

Soon, Terias came to escort them down the halls, and greeted Neville and Tonks by name. "Tonks," he said, "or should I call you Madame Lestrange? I didn't think you'd be back. I thought you'd had enough on your first visit."

"I'm not a Lestrange yet," Nymphadora replied, wanting nothing more than to curse whoever had let the cat out of the bag. "And I was just fine on first visit: I was just surprised."

"Surprised that your Lestranges did such a thing?" Terias asked, raising an eyebrow. "It's what they're known for, you know."

Nymphadora glared at his back. "Shut up, healer," she snapped.

Neville turned to give her a warning look and nearly tripped over his own feet when he saw her appearance. "Tonks," he whispered, "you look like _her_ again."

She winked at Neville playfully, then accented her appearance to make herself look more dangerous and intimidating. They headed up to the fourth floor, and some of the healers they passed gaped openly at them. Nymphadora supposed that it might have been strange to see Neville Longbottom walking through the halls of St. Mungo's with someone who looked very much like Bellatrix Lestrange.

When they arrived at the first room, Terias finally saw Nymphadora's appearance, and gave a horrified, strangled yelp. She couldn't help cracking a tiny, amused grin. "Relax," she told him. "It'll only last until you get out of my sight, probably."

"You can't go in there like that," he told her, and Neville was silent.

Nymphadora looked at him, her eyes narrowing. She managed to keep from snapping at him, knowing that yelling at a St. Mungo's healer was not the safest thing to do in the middle of St. Mungo's. Finally, she said, "Why not?"

Terias tapped his foot impatiently. "Because, Madame—Tonks, you look like Bellatrix, and well—" he glanced uncomfortably at Neville.

Neville blinked and looked between the Metamorphagus and the healer calmly. "Bellatrix is part of the reason the Longbottoms are in St. Mungo's," he finished for Terias.

"Actually, she's the main reason," Nymphadora replied, examining the fingernails on her left hand with an _I-don't-care_ attitude.

"See?" Terias said pointedly. "You can't go in there like that: even Neville agrees."

"He did not agree," Nymphadora said, glancing up from her fingernails with a look of disapproval. "He was simply telling _your_ excuse. He hasn't said what he thinks."

Terias looked dumbstruck, and Neville said, "Really, Terias, if they don't recognize anyone, then there's really no point in keeping her out."

The healer looked very irritated. "Mr. Longbottom, your parents are our responsibility. If they happened to recognize her as Bellatrix—there is no telling how it could effect them. It would probably set them back even further than the tiny progress they've made since coming here. You want to risk her doing that to your parents?"

"Tonks won't," Neville said. "I know she won't."

"How would you know?" Terias asked skeptically.

"I can feel it," replied the boy, shrugging helplessly. "I just know that it won't hurt them."

Frowning, Terias relented. "Fine," he hissed, then turned to Nymphadora, who was regarding him with a raised eyebrow. "We'll be watching."

BellaDora rolled her eyes. "Oh, _honestly_ ," she said. "After fourteen years of cells and wards and dementors? St. Mungo's' surveillance doesn't scare me one bit."

Neville reached out, opened the door to the room, and motioned to her to follow him quickly. She reached out and held the door open for herself to get through, becoming somewhat shorter than she had been, although neither Terias nor Neville noticed. Nymphadora followed Neville into the room, finding Alice Longbottom sitting on the edge of her bed, gazing at her hands with seeming fascination.

"Mum?" Neville asked softly, standing there as Nymphadora came to stand by his side. "Go on," he murmured to her, and Nymphadora walked toward the white-haired woman, unsure what to do.

Alice didn't look up, but reached out her hand toward Nymphadora, clenching something in her fist. Automatically, Nymphadora placed her hand beneath the other woman's hand, ready to catch whatever she released.

But Alice didn't release it. She looked up, not to Nymphadora's face, but only to her shoulder height—and shrieked. She pushed herself away on the bed, whimpering. She wrapped her arms around herself, still watching BellaDora without really looking at her. Her face had grown very pale, and her eyes were filled with pain and tears.

"Alice," whispered Nymphadora softly, "I'm not going to hurt you. I'll never hurt you again." Her heart pounded fiercely as she saw what a terrified reaction her appearance got out of Neville's mother. "I—I'm sorry."

The white-haired woman stared at her, her eyes so wide that they were the prominent feature in her face. "Don't know," she whispered in terror, then let out another shriek. "Please—"

BellaDora sighed deeply, then sat down on the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees, looking up at Alice. "I'm not going to," she answered softly. "Bellatrix will never hurt you again, I promise." She sighed softly. "I'm not the real Bellatrix: she's dead. Molly killed her. Do you remember Molly Weasley, Alice? She talks about you sometimes: says that you were a great witch and Auror. Everyone says that you were, and they all love you. The Wizarding World misses you."

Alice was still eyeing her in fear, but the tears were dry, and she seemed to be calmer.

"Mad Eye mentioned you to me a couple times," Nymphadora said softly, a lump rising in her throat at the thought of her dead mentor. "He said that you two were the bravest and some of the most powerful Aurors back in your time. And he told me that you always made the Order smile when you walked into their meetings, no matter how bad the times were."

A touch on her shoulder made her look up quickly to see Neville standing beside her. She raised an eyebrow questioningly, and he asked quietly, "Do you think you'll be all right here if I go see Dad for a moment?"

BellaDora nodded slightly, and he squeezed her shoulder before turning and walking out of the room. Once she heard the door shut softly behind Neville, she turned to Alice and said, "Neville has shown his strength through this war. He helped rally the students of Hogwarts against the Death Eaters that were within the school. He's absolutely amazing, Alice. Your son never backs down from what he knows is right, even if it costs him terribly. You would be so proud of him if you knew how he'd been when he started school."

A slight quiver of Alice's lips made Nymphadora think that she might have smiled, but a minute later, Alice still looked fearful, and Nymphadora supposed that she'd only imagined it. "He's an honour to your name and legacy," Nymphadora said softly, looking into Alice's eyes.

The woman's eyes, a cloudy greyish-blue, were haunted, and rather reminded Nymphadora of looking into Rodolphus' eyes whenever he talked about prison, or dementors. Biting her lip, Nymphadora began, "No one really knows what happened to you and your husband, do they? Except for the obvious fact that you were severely Cursed. No one really knows because you and your husband couldn't say, Junior only blubbered, the brothers were silent, and Bellatrix only ranted about Voldemort's returning."

Alice whimpered again, and BellaDora frowned. "Don't tell me the first Order of the Phoenix didn't dare say the Dark Lord's name," she said, trying to keep from sounding upset at all. "The Dark Lord is dead, Alice. Harry Potter destroyed him forever, and we don't have to worry that he'll harm us or our families anymore. We say his name because it makes the fear he tries to cause less: his name is Voldemort, and he is dead."

The white-haired witch stared at the black-haired witch on the floor. "Vil?" she asked suddenly in a whisper.

"What?" BellaDora asked and came closer, leaning over to hear what Alice had said. The woman repeated herself after a moment, and BellaDora asked, "Neville?" Alice smiled a faraway smile and BellaDora took one of the woman's thin hands into hers, holding it carefully. "He's alive. He's safe."

Alice sighed a little and seemed to let out breath that she'd been holding. Nymphadora felt the woman squeeze her hand, and her heart leaped with excitement.

At that moment, the door opened and Neville walked in, coming up to them quietly. "You've definitely excited the healers," he said to Nymphadora. "They're practically doing cartwheels out in the hall."

"What—?" began Nymphadora, but turned when Alice pulled her hand away and reached for something on the bed. It was the gum wrapper she'd been holding earlier. She handed it to Neville, a slight smile on her face. "Alice, this is Neville," Nymphadora said softly. "He's all grown up now."

"Don't worry about it," Neville told her, slightly pink. "It's—" He stopped when his mother began to speak.

"Vil?" she said in a confused tone, looking sad, and lost.

"Yes," Nymphadora told her, patting her hand. "It's been about seventeen years since the Death Eaters attacked you and your husband. Neville's a big boy now."

If he'd been anywhere else, Neville would have rolled his eyes. Suddenly, he felt something seize his hand, and looked down to see that his mother had taken his hand into hers and was holding it tightly. He looked into her eyes, and saw tears there. He drew a sharp breath and felt Nymphadora's hand on his shoulder, encouraging him. "Mum?" he whispered, tears stinging his eyes.

She squeezed his hand again, smiling up at him. "Proud," she whispered.

"Mum!" he choked, and tears began to run down his face as he wept with unashamed happiness.

Nymphadora squeezed his shoulder, feeling tears sting her own eyes. She did not let them fall, however: she did not think that Bellatrix would cry for another's happiness, and for Rodolphus' sake, she held back her tears.

After what seemed like a long time, Alice released her son's hand and patted his arm. She smiled mutely at him, and he sniffled a little, wiping his face on the sleeve of his Auror robes. "I love you, Mum," he whispered, before turning to leave.

Tonks wasn't sure what to do, so she let go of his shoulder as the two of them left the room. The healers were standing around, some of them in tears, and some of them excitedly jabbering to each other in whispers. Terias motioned them to follow him, leading them away down the hall. "We won't ask you what happened," he said to BellaDora, "but that was amazing."

She barely kept herself from shrugging in time, and stepped onto the apparition point with Neville. Taking his hand, BellaDora disapparated with him to the Tonks house. He appeared, beginning to look like he was in shock. "Neville?" she asked softly. "Are you okay?"

"Tonks," he whispered hoarsely. "I don't know how you did it—thanks." And he did the last thing she expected: he threw his arms around her and squeezed her tightly.

"You're welcome," she said softly, squeezing him back. "Although I really have no idea how it worked either. All I did was talk to her. Oh, and Neville, never give up hope that circumstances can change."

He released her and stepped back, blushing. "Goodness," he muttered. "I hope the brothers weren't watching out the window."

BellaDora giggled, then said, "They're probably still in shock then. Anyway, will you be all right going home, or should I apparate you home?"

"I'll be fine," he said after a minute of gathering his thoughts and controlling his breathing. "Thanks, though. Bye. See you tomorrow?"

"Probably," she replied with a grin. "Goodbye. And thanks for all the warnings." He looked confused for a moment, then nodded, winked, and disapparated. She presented herself to the wards on the house and was granted entrance.

As soon as she stepped into the house, Andromeda hurried into the room from the sitting room. "Nymphadora, Arthur is here to—Merlin preserve us!" she shrieked upon seeing Bellatrix standing in the entryway of her house.

Arthur Weasley stepped into the room right after Andromeda and gaped at BellaDora in shock. "Tonks?" he asked, sounding both horrified and impressed.

Rodolphus appeared around the edge of the door and seemed to freeze when he saw her. She looked into his eyes, seeing many kinds of emotions, before he was rushing toward her, pushing Arthur Weasley out of his way as he gasped, "Bella!"

Before she could move, he had grabbed her, firmly holding her against himself, and kissed her forcefully, hungrily. BellaDora clung to him, feeling his hands settle on her hips, although the way his hands were trembling, she knew he didn't want to keep them there. It was only when his sudden desire had spent itself by his furious kisses that he finally drew back and looked into her beautiful black eyes, his own shining with passion, his hands on the sides of her face.

"If you're _quite_ done," came Andromeda's sharp and pained voice, " _do_ let her go so that she can speak to us _without_ interruption."

BellaDora slipped her arms around Rodolphus and laid her head against his chest, looking over at Arthur and Andromeda. "Oh, Rodolphus," she said, her eyes twinkling, "I do think we've scandalized Mr. Weasley."

"Ooops," said Rodolphus mildly. "Scandalized the patriarch of the Weasley clan. Too bad."

"Rodolphus!" snapped Andromeda. "For goodness' sake!"

Rodolphus only smirked proudly, but BellaDora blushed a little. "Mum, you were explaining why Arthur is here?" she asked.

"He came to talk to you and is staying to supper, which is ready right now," Andromeda replied, quite flustered. "Go wash up, let Rabastan know that supper's ready, and bring Teddy downstairs, please. We will talk further at supper."

"Okay," said BellaDora cheerfully, and hurried off upstairs, Rodolphus bounding after her despite Andromeda's shouts for him to remain downstairs. He followed her into the bathroom and watched her wash her hands, face, and neck.

Stepping up behind her, he slipped his arms around her, placing a kiss on her bare neck, having pulled her wild black hair out of the way. "Bella," he growled in want, and she tingled from head to foot.

Nymphadora drew a sharp breath as she felt his teeth grab her skin gently. "Rodolphus," she moaned, "don't. Please!"

He grabbed her by the wrists and crossed her arms over her stomach as she tried to reach up and stop him. "Now, Bella, darling," he whispered in her ear, causing shivers to run through her, "you know that you want me to do this. You love it when I do this." He resumed kissing her neck, and she cried out, trying to get free.

"Rodolphus!" she moaned again as he kicked the door shut when Rabastan came down the hall. "I do, but—please, I'm not Bellatrix! And we promised each other—"

He turned her around and pressed her against the counter, leaning over her. "What?" he hissed, his wand pressed to her neck.

She gasped in sudden horror, and whispered, "Rodolphus, don't you remember? Bellatrix is gone, and—"

His cry of pain stabbed her to the heart, and he turned away from her, breathing heavily. "Nymphadora," he hissed, his back still to her, "don't ever come home to me as Bellatrix until we are married. It's not safe for you. Now get out."

Nymphadora, aching for him, hurried from the bathroom into the nursery, where she found Rabastan playing with Teddy, who was lying in his crib. Rabastan looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "Excited Rodolphus much?" he asked her, and she glared at him murderously. "Sorry," he said, shrugging innocently. "I heard him yell at you. He... _misses_ Bellatrix."

"Please don't," she whispered, her appearance of Bellatrix fading into her normal Nymphadora with brown hair. She was thinner, with less bosom than she had had before. "I didn't mean to upset him again: I thought he'd be pleased." She sighed. "I guess it causes too much tension for him."

Rabastan snorted and Nymphadora blushed, then leaned down to pick up Teddy, whom she cuddled close and favoured with a smile. "I love you," she told the child, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "Go on downstairs," she said to Rabastan. "It's time to eat. And Arthur Weasley is staying to eat with us."

After making sure that Rabastan had obeyed and gone downstairs, Nymphadora went over and knocked on the bathroom door. "Rodolphus?" she asked awkwardly. "Are you going to come eat with us?"

"Is it safe to come out?" he retorted, and she sighed.

"It's not as if you could hide in the bathroom all night," she replied, and he laughed coldly.

"I wouldn't," he said, "but you'd probably regret my coming out."

Nymphadora sighed and said softly, "It's all right, Rodolphus. I look—normal again."

The door slowly opened, and Rodolphus stood in the doorway, looking at her defensively. "Dora, I'm sorry," he whispered, looking down. "It was always my first reaction when Bellatrix returned from a mission when we lived at Malfoy Manor. I—I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, Rod," she reassured him with a slight smile. "Just surprised and roughed me up a bit."

"Ha," he said, laughing mirthlessly as he stepped to her side. "Please, Nymphadora, consider what I've said: don't come home as Bellatrix until we're married—and maybe not after that, either. I will really hurt you, Nymphadora, and believe me, I don't want to do that." Rodolphus slipped one arm around her and gave her a gentle squeeze, pressing his lips to the side of her forehead.

"Rodolphus," she began softly, "how much did you really hate Bellatrix?"

He jerked in surprise, but didn't look at her. Withdrawing his arm from her waist, he finally replied shortly, "I loved her. But I suffered for it. I found out that the Dark Lord had told her to bring me to her because he wanted someone from another powerful family. I decided that if I was to be used by her, that I would use her. And I did."

Nymphadora listened carefully to Rodolphus, then said, looking down at Teddy, "You would do things like that, Rodolphus?"

The man flinched, although her tone was not accusatory. "Bellatrix relished pain," he told her tersely. "She loved hurting others, and she loved having pain inflicted on her. I loved hurting her because she'd hurt me, and she loved when I would hurt her." He shook his head, clenching his fists. "Don't think I don't regret it, Dora. I regret it every time I see you as her: anger always rises in me when I see it. You know that deep inside, I am angry, Dora. Angry at Bellatrix, and furious at myself for falling for her. But I couldn't help it."

Rodolphus sighed and turned his weary face to Nymphadora. "You'd be shocked at what a man would do when he is desperately in love with a demon."

Nymphadora gaped at him, holding Teddy protectively. "Oh, Rodolphus," she whispered, feeling very bad for him. "Was no one there for you?"

"No," he replied in a dull voice. "No one. Mother and Father encouraged our marriage and Rabastan was too young to understand what was going on. We didn't have many close friends outside the family." He saw the look on Nymphadora's face and said, "Don't feel sorry for me, Dora. I was such a foolish boy back then. I've wised up since, believe me."

"Rodolphus, you've always been hurt," she whispered, looking up at him. "Didn't anyone ever really care about you?"

"Only Rabastan, in his Slytherin way," Rodolphus replied. His expression changed, and he looked right into her eyes. "And you, the little Metamorphagus Auror. You released me when I thought that I was heading for—for the dementors one last time. I was trying to prepare myself for the inevitable, but then, you—bless you forever, Nymphadora—you were there for me. And not only me, but Rabastan too."

He grabbed her by the arm and turned her toward him. She stared in amazement, seeing tears splash down his Dark, handsome face. "I love you, Nymphadora Tonks," he whispered hoarsely to her. Leaning forward, he kissed her lips, and she could feel him trembling through his kiss.

She wrapped her free arm around his neck, her heart pounding as her mind replayed the words he'd just said to her over and over. He slipped his arms around her and held her as close as he could with Teddy between them. Nymphadora returned Rodolphus' special kiss, then cupped his face in her hand when he drew back. "I love you," she whispered, her eyes full of happy tears that had already begun to run down her face. "I love you, Rodolphus Lestrange. I will respect your wishes and appear as you wish until you say otherwise."

Nymphadora became very serious. "I promise you my love, compassion, and respect in both our engagement and our union, and I want you to know that if something I do or say upsets you, you should tell me. Okay?" She looked up at him and sighed deeply when she saw his dark eyes staring back at her. She saw him smile a little and guessed that her eyes had turned black.

"Yes, love," he whispered, squeezing her as tightly as he could without squeezing Teddy. "I will. Thanks—" He squeezed her again, then said, "We should probably get down to supper. The food will be cold."

"All right," she said, then reached up to wipe his tears away. He looked into her eyes and she saw that he looked happier, as if he'd had a burden lifted from his shoulders. She smiled slightly, and Rodolphus kept his arm around her and her child, leading them downstairs.

They joined Andromeda, Rabastan, and Arthur at the table in the dining room, Rabastan smirking, Andromeda glaring at Rodolphus, and Arthur trying to appear as if he was used to seeing Rodolphus Lestrange with his arm around Tonks. They were already eating, and when Tonks and Rodolphus sat down, him serving their food, Andromeda said finally, "Rabastan said that we shouldn't wait for you, so we went ahead."

Rodolphus looked over at his brother, and Rabastan smirked before beginning to speak in rapid French, taunting his brother about BellaDora. Rodolphus answered angrily, and Rabastan gave a fiery retort. Neither of the Lestranges noticed that Andromeda's face was slowly turning red with horror and embarrassment. Finally, she uttered a single word in French, and the brothers fell silent, staring at her in surprise.

"Rabastan, you're vile," she said coldly. "I'd prefer you not to speak that way of my daughter. Rodolphus, I thank you for your immediate defense of her character."

Squeezing her hand when Nymphadora turned to look at him, Rodolphus nodded at Andromeda slightly without speaking. Rabastan was still staring at Andromeda in shock. "You speak French?" he gasped.

"I think that you should remember that from the past," snapped Andromeda at him. "Keep your malicious comments to yourself. I don't care if you _do_ bite your tongue off—or spontaneously combust!"

Nymphadora gaped at her mother, surprised at her fury. Rodolphus was hiding a smile, and everyone heard Arthur badly try to cover up a laugh. Andromeda turned away from Rabastan, looking at the redhead at the table. "Arthur, you had something to say?" she asked him in a friendly manner.

Rabastan shot Rodolphus a horrified look, but Rodolphus didn't change the smooth, clear expression on his face. He merely began to eat, Nymphadora squeezing his hand tightly.

Arthur looked up. "Yes?" he asked. "Oh, yeah. Um, Tonks—" he hesitated for a moment, then said quickly, "I accidentally let it slip at the Ministry about you and—him." Arthur motioned to Rodolphus, who frowned.

"And the news about our impending marriage," said Tonks airily, grinning first at Rodolphus and then around the table, "will be in the _Daily Prophet_ tomorrow."

"How did you know?" Arthur asked in surprise and relief, and both Rabastan and Andromeda choked into their teacups.

"Popped by St. Mungo's on the way home," Tonks replied. "The receptionist told me it was all over the Ministry, and that it had originated with a Weasley. That's why they were all assuming it was true. I told her it was."

Arthur looked concerned. "St. Mungo's?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

Nymphadora laughed. "Yes, Arthur," she told him. "The healers were worried about me, though, because I had blue skin at the time." Rodolphus turned to stare at her, and she giggled, turning her skin blue. "Anyway, I changed back out of that to my normal appearance, but because one of the healers was stewing about my marrying a Lestrange, I looked exactly like Bellatrix by the time Neville and I arrived at his mum's room."

"You went with Neville to see his parents?" chorused Andromeda and Arthur in unison. Rabastan had said 'the Longbottom brat' instead of 'Neville.'

"Yes," Nymphadora replied flatly. "This was the second time he asked me to come with him. He likes me to accompany him, I guess, even though I nearly freaked out the first time."

"The healers trust you?" Rabastan snorted.

Nymphadora sighed. "No. But Neville does, and it makes all the difference. 'course, it doesn't keep the healers from being a bunch of peeping Toms," she muttered. "Neville said that the healers were thrilled with how Alice reacted to me. I dunno." She breathed another sigh. "I wasn't myself."

Arthur stared at her. "You went to see Frank and Alice Longbottom as Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"That's how it ended up," she admitted. "When Neville told me I'd changed my appearance, I winked at him and played it up for the healers. He convinced them to let me go in as I was; otherwise, I would have had to leave without going in."

"Nymphadora," sighed her mother. "You're going to have half the healers in St. Mungo's angry with you."

Nymphadora tensed, then said, "Well, I've already got Ministry officials, Aurors, and others furious with me. What's a few healers to add to the mess?"

Rodolphus put down his fork and slipped his arm around her. "Tomorrow, everyone who reads the _Daily Prophet_ will know about us, Nymphadora. That's adding the entire Wizarding World to the mess: giving you difficulties not only from your Auror trolls, but the Death Eater trolls as well."

"Why—?" Nymphadora began, but stopped, looking into his eyes.

"Sympathizer," he said emotionlessly. "They would leave you alone as long as you left us alone, but they will hold back no longer after tomorrow. Auror sympathizing with Death Eaters? Tsk-tsk, Nymphadora Tonks."

"Screw them," said Tonks strongly, and Andromeda blinked. Tonks halfway shrugged at her mother, then looked down at Teddy, who had grabbed her robe. "What?" she asked him with a grin, and he grabbed a hold of some of her black hair.

Andromeda sighed. "Black hair again, Nymphadora?"

Tonks glanced at her mother. "Black is the new brown," she said, and Rodolphus squeezed her shoulders gently.

Rabastan grinned at her. "Your mum doesn't think you should change for him," he said.

"I didn't," Nymphadora replied. "He likes it black though, and I can't help it if my hair has always turned black when I get scolded. I'm awesome like that. Nowadays, I'm always getting scolded. If I wear black hair in the first place, it won't change and get me in trouble."

"But I wasn't scolding you," Rodolphus said, looking at her strangely.

"My hair also turns black when I'm feeling good and wicked," she added, grinning at his expression. "And sometimes when I feel revengeful. But it wasn't because of you, Rodolphus; it was because of the people you were talking about."

He squeezed her again, and she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Thank you for coming to warn us," Rodolphus told Arthur Weasley, still keeping his blank expression.

Arthur seemed surprised, but nodded. "I thought the two of you might want to know before it gets out," he replied. "And I wanted to ask you if you'd gotten the letter that Molly sent. Did you get it?"

"Yes," Andromeda answered for them. "We had begun to discuss it this morning before Nymphadora left, but we did not finish."

"Oh, all right," Arthur said. "Molly just needs to know who's coming so she can make preparations."

"Yes," said Rabastan sarcastically, "ward the brats in tightly so we can't get to them."

Arthur ignored his rudeness and said, "So you are coming?"

Rabastan glared at the Weasley. "I make no promise."

"Well, then," said Arthur pleasantly, "I bid you all good evening. Thank you for supper, Andromeda; it was wonderful." Andromeda nodded, then rose to see Arthur out the door.

The two brothers looked at Nymphadora expectantly. "What?" she asked. "Oh, yes. Um, Neville told me to tell you two that he, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and possibly Luna Lovegood will be at the Burrow Friday night. Ginny told him to tell me, and Molly told Ginny that you two weren't to know who would be there."

"Well, that's a fine thing to do," Rabastan growled. "Is she _trying_ to infuriate us? Because I think she's succeeded. Now I _really_ don't want to go."

"You're going to go," Rodolphus said softly. "We all are. Potter, Longbottom, Granger, Lovegood—it doesn't matter who is there."

Rabastan sighed and shook his head. "Luna Lovegood really isn't too bad," he said after a moment. "She was all right before. Defiant little witch, though."

Nymphadora frowned. "How do you know her?"

"She was held prisoner at Malfoy Manor for about four months," Rodolphus informed her, "before Potter and his friends came and helped her escape. We knew her: we tortured her a little bit, but she was no fun."

"Yeah," agreed Rabastan. "We walked into the dungeon, our wands pointed at her, and she told me that there was something flying around my head."

"She told me that I walked in shadow," Rodolphus said thoughtfully. "It was like she knew something about us that we didn't. We Cursed her once and left the dungeon."

"We never went back," Rabastan continued. "She was too unnerving."

Nymphadora grinned. "I don't really know her that well, but I've seen her, and heard Ginny talk about her," she told the brothers. "She was part of Dumbledore's army, you know."

Rodolphus nodded. "That—band of brats that stood us up at the Department of Mysteries," he said in amusement. "Yes, I remember them."

At that moment, Andromeda came back into the room. "Well," she said, looking at each of them in turn, "we should probably decide what to do about Friday night."

"Already decided," Rodolphus said distantly. "We're all going. We know who's going to be there, and we're all going anyway."

"Oh," Andromeda managed to say, glancing at Rabastan. "All right." She refilled her teacup and sat down to drink it.

"So how was work this morning?" Rodolphus asked Nymphadora softly.

Tonks grinned, then looked sheepish. "Um, captured three Death Eaters," she said. "Only recognized Rowle: he taunted me about Remus. Stupid man didn't know that Remus had—been killed in the second part of the battle. Idiot disapparated when Harry appeared to come back to life. Anyway, the other two Death Eaters were with him, although I don't know who they were—ah, yes. And I almost died."

Andromeda looked stricken, and the brothers' eyes narrowed sharply. "What happened?" Rabastan asked curiously.

Nymphadora grimaced. "Um, well," she began, "I tripped over Neville when I was dueling, and fell. And Rowle fired the Killing Curse at me, and—" she stopped, grinning at the horrified look on her mother's face.

"What happened?" Andromeda demanded sharply. "How did you survive?"

"Er," Nymphadora said, suddenly not sure she wanted to explain about Draco's help. "Well," she continued, decided to get on with it, "Draco stepped between us and conjured a black shield that swallowed the Killing Curse and spat out three streaks of pure magical power in return. Rowle fell, and Draco helped me defeat the third Death Eater."

The brothers gaped at her, and Andromeda squeaked in horror, unable to say anything. Teddy cooed, breaking the silence, and Nymphadora cuddled him close, sighing a little. "If it weren't for Draco Malfoy," she said softly, "you'd be an orphan."

Rodolphus saw Andromeda's eyes fill with tears and touched Nymphadora on the knee gently. She looked up and saw tears running down her mother's face. "Mum," she began, then sighed. "I'm all right: I've been trained to play with danger."

"Nymphadora, it's not a joke!" Andromeda cried. "You can't play around with Death Eaters! War is not a game, and even though Voldemort is dead, the war is _not_ over! You're going to wind up dead yet if you don't take things seriously!"

"I'm not playing around!" Nymphadora protested, frowning as she felt Rodolphus tense next to her. "I know that I should have known what to do, but my mind went blank! And when I stepped backward, I didn't know Neville's body was behind me—"

Rabastan spluttered with laughter, making Andromeda glare at him through her tears. "It's not funny!" she shrieked. Rabastan laughed harder, making no excuse for himself.

Rodolphus raised his hand and Rabastan stopped laughing suddenly. "Longbottom? _He_ was there? Did they attack him?" Rodolphus asked.

"No," snorted Nymphadora, then said, "Well, I guess you don't know: Neville's an Auror now." The brothers gaped at her—well, Rodolphus did. Rabastan had no mouth, his brother having removed it before; he was now staring at her, his eyes wide. "Yeah," she continued. "Neville, Harry, and Ron are all Aurors now. Anyway, Neville and two other Aurors were out with me, but we had gone in pairs. Neville and I apparated in and spooked the three Death Eaters, who attacked us. Rowle came after me, and the other two went after Neville. He was Cursed, and I was only able to defeat one of them before I was forced backward and fell over."

Rabastan looked like he was about to burst with amusement, unable to laugh because he had no mouth. He desperately motioned to his brother and then to where his mouth should have been, and Rodolphus simply waved his hand at his brother, giving Rabastan his mouth again. Rabastan drew a sharp breath, choked with laughter, but before he continued laughing, he said, "Oh, was that why he stopped by St. Mungo's on the way home? He did seem a bit off before he left you, Dora: hug-tackling you indeed."

Rodolphus glanced sideways at her, and Nymphadora felt a flash of fury at Rabastan. The younger man must have been watching her and Neville out a window. She reached down and took Rodolphus' hand in hers, squeezing it promisingly. He didn't squeeze her in return, his hand feeling limp in hers. Her spirits fell, and Rabastan's laughter grated against her nerves.

"Rabastan Lestrange," she snarled, "if you don't shut up this instant, I swear I'll make you regret that I saved you from the dementors!"

Rabastan clammed up immediately, staring at Nymphadora in horror. "You wouldn't."

"I would," she growled furiously. "Just try me."

The man looked at her, his eyes suddenly looking much more haunted than Nymphadora had ever seen before. Without a word, he slowly rose from the table and left the room.

Andromeda bit her lip, watching him go. "Do you think it was wise to say that to him?" she asked Nymphadora in a worried undertone.

"Mum, please," Nymphadora said, feeling Rodolphus completely release her hand, disentangling his hand from her and pulling it away. "I have to gain at least a grudging respect from him. He doesn't think too highly of me, and I don't care, but I really wish he wouldn't outright laugh at me, and I definitely want him to respect my friends."

Rodolphus was looking at his plate, his eyes unfocused. Hearing the child in Nymphadora's arms cry out, he glanced at the child, frowning in thought.

She saw him frown at her crying baby, and held the child closer, protectively. "He's only hungry," she said quickly, defensively. "I'll take him up to the nursery and feed him. If I don't see you before you go to bed, then good night." Standing up, she turned to walk away, then turned back and put her hand on Rodolphus' shoulder. "I love you," she whispered in his ear, leaning down to him. Rodolphus didn't move, and she turned away, her heart heavy.

After she left the room, Andromeda sighed, resting her forehead on her hands as she stared at her own plate. A few minutes later, she looked up to see Rodolphus gritting his teeth, an angry look on his face. "Rodolphus," she said softly. "Rodolphus." He didn't respond, and she sighed.

"Lestrange," she snapped, her voice icy. He immediately looked up, his eyes flashing the Lestrange fire. "If you're worried about what your brother said, then go talk to her," Andromeda told him quietly. "Go on. She basically invited you to."

Rodolphus got up and walked away, heading up the stairs. He wasn't angry with Nymphadora, but with his brother—and he was disturbed about Rabastan's words of the Longbottom brat. Was he really to be trusted with Nymphadora? Rodolphus didn't know if he wanted to ask her about what Rabastan had said or not. But he did want to ask her something.

Walking quietly down the hall, Rodolphus heard sounds coming from the nursery: scuffling and a squeak, all covered by Teddy's screams. He stepped into the room—and stared in horror. The screaming child lay on the floor between the rocking chair and the crib, unattended.

Rodolphus looked around, and his heart—the few shattered pieces that were left—broke. "Nymphadora!" he howled in betrayal, seeing her flat against the wall, Rabastan holding her tightly in his arms. Looking at her lips, he knew that his brother had been enjoying a snog with her.

Rabastan turned, his hands boldly exploring Nymphadora's trembling body, and Rodolphus saw her terrified eyes and her milk white face. " **Crucio,** " Rodolphus hissed, waving a handful of magic at Rabastan.

Nymphadora shrieked in horror, but Rabastan's screams drowned her out. "Rodolphus, stop!" she screamed louder, tears spilling down her cheeks. "You'll set off your sensor! Oh, do stop!"

The Curse ended, but Rabastan lay, shrieking and twitching, on the floor. "How do you know that?" hissed Rodolphus. "You were not to know about the sensors because you were the one who spoke for us."

"Someone let it slip," she sobbed, letting herself sink to the floor. "Rodolphus, they'll come and take you—"

"I don't care!" he shouted, stepping over his brother's body and coming to stand over her. "I came in here to ask you about what he'd said about Longbottom, but I found you and him—" a shudder came over Rodolphus as he gestured to the wizard on the floor, who had curled up, silent. "I trusted you," he said quietly. "More than anyone. I _hate_ betray—"

"No!" she cried, heartbroken. "Rodolphus, I tried to stop him! I wouldn't do this to you on purpose, I wouldn't!" A choked sob escaped her as she saw him regard her coldly.

Rodolphus said softly, "They're here. Goodbye, Nymphadora."

She gasped with sobs. "Rodolphus, no," she wept, too horror struck to cry out loudly anymore. "Please don't go. I just told you that I love you!"

"Then turned around and acted out with my own brother," Rodolphus replied. "Yes, I know you love me."

Nymphadora sobbed desperately, but looking up, knew that Rodolphus would be infuriated if she begged him to remain with her. She doubted that he could anyway, now that the Aurors knew he'd done an Unforgivable again. They were now inside the house and would be upstairs at any moment.

Rodolphus stood looking down at her as he waited for the Aurors to come for him. She was sobbing, sounding heartbroken over what he'd done. He knew that she wanted him to stay, but he was too angry, too disturbed. He knew that the Aurors would either take him or kill him: they would not want him to get away.

"Don't," he told his sobbing fiance. "I guess I knew that something like this would happen."

"Just like my dream," she whispered, looking up at him as she took a deep breath. "Oh, Rodolphus!"

"At least I didn't _Crucio_ you," he said, looking down.

"Why didn't you? If you believe that I betrayed you?" she asked through her tears.

Rodolphus bent down and slipped his wand into her hand. "I couldn't _Crucio_ you," he said softly as footsteps came along the hall. "I love you too much, Nymphadora."

Nymphadora sobbed bitterly. "Then why would you leave?" she sobbed, leaning back against the wall and closing her eyes for a second.

"Lestrange," hissed the voice of Harry Potter, making Nymphadora's eyes open quickly. Harry, Ron, and an older Auror that Nymphadora didn't know too well stood in the doorway, all three pointing their wands at Rodolphus, who opened his hands and showed them he was unarmed.

Ron flicked his wand, conjuring chains onto Rodolphus' hands and feet. Nymphadora sobbed, burying her face in her hands, unable to watch them. She knew exactly what they were going to do: perform a spell that would keep Rodolphus from doing magic, and then flank him to take him away.

"Tonks," Harry said, his voice sounding very close. She opened her eyes and jumped, seeing him right next to her. "Are you okay?" he asked her worriedly.

"Ye-yes," she stuttered. "I didn't get Cursed: it was Rabastan." She pointed to the Lestrange lying on the floor. "He—he attacked me, and Rodolphus came up to stop him. Unfortunately—" and she sobbed bitterly, covering her face with her hands, nearly stabbing herself in the eye with Rodolphus' wand. "Go away, Harry," she moaned, feeling torn to pieces. "Just go away!"

Harry frowned. "But—"

Tonks glared at him through her fingers. "Harry, I told you the truth," she said sharply. "If you don't believe me, then don't talk to me."

Rabastan raised his head painfully. "Oi, Potter," he hissed between his clenched teeth. "You'd better believe her: I think she's the only Auror who tells the truth—" he drew a sharp breath as a stabbing pain ran through him. "I was being stupid, and I attacked her. Rodolphus came in and Cursed me: it's the only thing that would have deterred me. Couldn't have stopped me any other way."

"Shut up," Rodolphus told his brother, and Rabastan looked up slowly to realize that Rodolphus was shaking in dread, cold all over.

"You know," Ron said to Harry and the other Auror, "maybe we should leave him here. You know, if the two Cursed each other up, we wouldn't have to put up with them."

Nymphadora opened her mouth to protest angrily, but Rodolphus caught her eye and shook his head very slightly. She hushed, and Harry said, "Well, maybe we should let it go for now and talk to Reanne about it. I really don't know what to do, but really, this sounds like a family thing that wouldn't be very serious if we hadn't known that it had happened. Really, those sensors. I say that they never should have been—"

"We know what you think about them," the older Auror interrupted. "Fine. Let him go if you want, but be prepared to be grilled when you return to the Office. You'll have no peace tonight."

Slipping Rodolphus' wand into her pocket, Tonks scooted over to Teddy and gathered him gently into her arms, cuddling him and hoping to quiet his terrified screams. "Teddy," she whispered, "it's okay. We'll be all right: you're not hurt."

His cries continued, and she opened her robe, preparing to feed her son. Teddy's cries quieted as he received his supper, one tiny hand grasping a lock of his mother's midnight black hair.

Nymphadora looked up to see Rodolphus kneeling by her, his eyes fixed on her face. "They didn't take you," she whispered, joy breaking through her sorrow. Scooting over to him so that she was practically sitting on his lap, she wrapped her free arm around his neck and kissed him, not knowing how else to express her feelings. "You're here with me," she choked, and Rodolphus wrapped his arms around her slight form, careful not to disturb Teddy.

"Yes," he whispered hoarsely. "Oh, Nymphadora, I'm so sorry for upsetting you so! I could have gotten myself—destroyed, or killed! I was so stupid, love. I'm sorry." He tightened his embrace, and Nymphadora laid her head on her shoulder, closing her eyes.

"I love you," she murmured to him. "Forever, and ever, and ever. I promised you I would, remember? I promised my love, compassion, and respect throughout our engagement and marriage. Oh, Rodolphus," she whispered, her joy still making it hard for her to speak. Self-consciously, she made sure that she was covered, even though her son was still enjoying his supper. "You're forgiven. And I owe you an explanation. Rabastan said that Neville hugtackled me. Neville was only hugging me out of unspeakable emotion because his mother now recognizes him."

Rodolphus looked at her in surprise. "Honest?" he asked. "We were always screamed at that we had 'permanently incapacitated' two highly-skilled Aurors. Our haters were wrong?"

Nymphadora didn't smile, but her mouth twitched. "Not exactly," she said. "Frank will be harder to reach, and Alice is not much better than she was. Neither of them can be considered sufficiently recovered, and the healers will not be giving a statement as to whether they will be able to be released eventually or not."

"Oh." Rodolphus sighed and buried his face in Nymphadora's now dull black hair. "I guess it was too much to hope..."

"What?" she asked, slightly confused. "You want them to recover?"

"Nymphadora, I _never_ intended for them to end up in St. Mungo's," he muttered, his eyes dark. "I thought that Bellatrix was going to kill them after the torture, but she didn't stop. _We_ didn't stop, and then it was too late."

He sighed, absentmindedly rubbing Tonks' back as she too sighed. "I didn't hate them," he said, "but they were the enemy. Aurors, and Order members—" he stopped, knowing that he was speaking to one of the very same. "Sorry," he muttered indistinctly.

She squeezed his arm gently, knowing that he hadn't meant it in a nasty way, although—Tonks found it difficult to sort out what she knew that he meant even though she understood him. "It's okay," she murmured, looking up and grinning at him through her fringe. "I got it, Rod."

"So," he said, his face also breaking into a grin, "our engagement is announced tomorrow. How do you feel about that?"

"I am delighted," said Nymphadora, "to be able to scandalize the Wizarding World with you."

They laughed together, and she shifted Teddy in her arms so that she could close the front of her robes. "Oh, Nymphadora," Rodolphus chuckled, touching her blue tinted face gently before leaning closer and kissing her. "Mmm," he sighed, his forehead pressed against hers as he hugged her closer.

Nymphadora shifted Teddy, who was getting rather sleepy, so he wouldn't get squished. "Rodolphus," she whispered, glancing from his face down to the child.

"Right," he said, loosening his grip on her. "Anyway, I still have to get to—well, I have to go to Malfoy Manor tonight."

"Why?" she asked him, tilting her head as she regarded him.

"To tell them before they read it in the _Prophet_ ," Rodolphus replied. "I hope Lucius didn't hear about it up at the Ministry, or anything."

Nymphadora frowned. "Why?" she asked. "Why would you tell them if they'd just learn it tomorrow—?"

Rodolphus interrupted, "Because, as I have been Narcissa's sister-in-law for quite some time, she has full right to know about my engagement to you before the rest of the World goes into an uproar over it."

"Oh." Not able to think of a more sensible word to say, Tonks scooted off of Rodolphus' lap, and as he stood, he drew her to her feet as well.

"Will you be able to let me back into the house?" he asked her as she laid her sleeping son in the crib.

"I don't know," she said. "Maybe. I wish Mum would consent to open the wards to you, but she won't." Tonks looked definitely put out at this. "I don't know why she's being so stubborn. Anyway—is that funny?"

Rodolphus grinned at her innocently. "It seems to run in the family," he teased.

Nymphadora blushed, then reached into her pocket and pulled out his wand. "Guess you might be needing this," she said, pressing it into his hand. "See you later," Nymphadora said with a smile, and he grabbed her hands, leaning in for another kiss before he released her, winked, and walked off. "Good luck," she called after him. "And tell Narcissa that the invitation still stands!"


	15. Old Relationships

Rodolphus stepped outside the front door, taking a deep breath of the summer air. Raising his wand, he focused on the drive in front of Malfoy Manor, and apparated. He appeared on the driveway, hidden behind the hedge that lined it. He looked up at the mansion, feelings he thought he'd left behind flooding over him.

The man stood there a moment, breathing fast and looking around warily. He remembered having to apparate to the Dark Lord before, ending up at the Mansion. Eyes narrowing, he headed up the walk, making sure to keep a careful watch for anything suspicious. Every time he'd gone, he'd placed his life and soul into the Dark Lord's filthy hands. Rodolphus remembered the _Crucios_ that the Dark Lord had done to him and shuddered, quickening his steps. He didn't much like being out in the open, and hurried to the great gates barring the entrance to the Manor.

He sounded the brass doorknocker, and heard the sound echoing on the inside of the great mansion. Silence was all there was for several minutes, and Rodolphus wondered if the Malfoys were home, or if they were just ignoring him. Finally, he heard footsteps, and the door behind the gate opened a crack.

A flash of blonde hair, and suddenly, cold grey eyes were looking out through the crack. "We are not sheltering _you_ ," said an icy voice that Rodolphus remotely recognized as his nephew's. "You have already been informed that you will not be staying in our home anymore."

"I'm not asking for shelter," Rodolphus replied, keeping his annoyance and nervousness out of his voice. "I have one. I wish to speak with your mother: that is all."

Draco's eyes narrowed, his face disappeared from view, and the door shut with a snap. Barely two minutes later, Rodolphus heard more hurried footsteps, and the door was flung open, Narcissa Black Malfoy striding forward to throw open the gates. Draco was standing in the shadow of the door, watching with a displeased expression. Narcissa motioned the man to come inside and said quietly, "I was hoping you'd come."

Narcissa shut the gates and the door after Rodolphus and said, "Lucius is not here at the moment, and Draco is attending to matters in the study."

 _Looks like he is_ , Rodolphus thought, glancing at Draco.

"Will you have a cup of tea?" she asked, adding, "we can step into the sitting room if you like—and if you sit in Lucius' chair one more time, I'll curse you."

"Haven't lost your charm, have you?" Rodolphus asked her with a grin.

Narcissa glanced at him, then simply turned on her heel and walked away. Rodolphus followed her into the sitting room and chose a chair other than the comfortable one Lucius usually occupied by the fire.

Settling herself in a straight-backed chair, Narcissa summoned a house-elf and ordered a cup of tea, then motioned Rodolphus to say if he wanted anything. Rodolphus merely asked for a raspberry tart and a glass of milk before turning back to Narcissa. "You wished to speak with me?" she asked.

"Yes," Rodolphus said, looking at her carefully. "Narcissa, you and Draco ran into Tonks this morning?"

She looked at him, but before she could reply, the house-elf had returned with her cup of tea (complete with a pitcher full of tea flavoured just the way she liked), and with Rodolphus' tarts and milk (an entire pile of tarts and a jug of milk, glasses included).

Taking a taste of her tea, Narcissa almost smiled, but, looking down at the rug on the floor, she became solemn, remembering Rodolphus' question. "She was on duty in Diagon Alley when Draco and I were there," Narcissa replied in a clipped, forced tone, no doubt thinking that Rodolphus would be scolding her for it. "Draco—Draco saved her life with the _Avada_ -blocking Shield that Bellatrix taught him."

Rodolphus nodded, his eyes lighting up. "I was very thankful to him for it," Rodolphus said, a tiny smile creeping onto his face. "Rowle was not a Death Eater to be played with."

Narcissa set down her cup of tea and queried, "Rodolphus, exactly how much do you talk to Nymphadora?"

"Enough to—" Rodolphus stopped his words, seeing the suspicious look in the blonde witch's eyes. "Every day," he replied, altering his answer. "Nymphadora and I are getting along quite well, surprisingly."

"Not surprisingly," Narcissa said, a bit more sharply than she'd intended. "She was a Hufflepuff: exactly the kind of person who'd pity a Death Eater—except I expected her, an Auror, to be much harder than that."

"She doesn't pity me," snapped Rodolphus, frowning at Narcissa. "She's not soft, Narcissa. She's like Bellatrix, except she's not Dark, and not revengeful, and—"

"And not dead, and not in the family, and—"

Rodolphus interrupted Narcissa. "Not yet."

Narcissa stared at him. "What do you mean?" she asked quietly.

He glanced at the rug himself, and replied softly, "I asked Nymphadora to marry me, Narcissa. We're engaged, and our engagement is going to be announced in the _Daily Prophet_ tomorrow."

"I wondered why she was wearing the Lestrange crest this morning," Narcissa told him, stiffening. "You so easily shake off Bella's death?"

Rodolphus looked up into Narcissa's eyes, and she saw that the haunted look he'd always had before still lurked in the shadows of his eyes. "I dream of her," he whispered, so softly Narcissa could barely hear him. "She's angry sometimes, and sometimes she's pleased, but she's always mocking me. Always. I can't get away from her, even after her death." He wondered if he should say for a moment, then said, "Nymphadora has taken on Bellatrix's appearance sometimes, I guess you know. I've almost hurt her at those times because Bella's had me so miserably angry with her. Bella haunts my dreams, Narcissa, just like she did in Azkaban. I can't get away from her."

"Have you tried Dreamless Sleep?" Narcissa asked, ignoring his shivering when he spoke of his dreams.

"I think the dreams would break through the potion," he said bitterly. "You know Bella: she can be very persistent."

Narcissa breathed deeply, then took a sip of tea and asked, "So, what about your family name?"

Rodolphus glanced at her, then said, "My twin sons did not die in Azkaban, and are going to be starting their seventh year at Hogwarts (Slytherin, mind you) in the fall. They will carry on the family name."

"Rodolphus," she said in surprise, "you never told anyone that!"

"Neither did _she_ ," Rodolphus retorted sharply. "And I recently learned about the boys: they'd been caught by the Ministry, both of them having taken the Dark Mark. Nymphadora questioned them, and that's when she found out. She's the one who told me."

"And when will you and she be married?" Narcissa questioned suddenly.

"January 15th," Rodolphus answered, sounding unworried. "I'm not sure what all will come out in the _Prophet_ tomorrow, but I will be marrying her, no matter what uproar it causes."

Narcissa looked uncomfortable. "What—what has And—her mother said?" she said, trying not to sound too curious, but failing to hide the redness that was creeping into her face.

Rodolphus sighed. "She was furious, and horrified at first, but she's told us since that she wouldn't stand in our way," he replied. "Honestly, I expected her to try to kill me, or at least, curse me out of the house. She's been kind to me, but fiercely protective of Nymphadora."

"And Rabastan?" Narcissa asked. "What does he have to say of it?"

"I'm not certain," Rodolphus replied. "Sometimes I think he's all right with it, and other times, like tonight, he goes crazy and attacks Nymphadora. He'd been laughing at her, and she threatened him, and then he attacked her minutes later. I Cursed him."

" _Crucio_?" whispered Narcissa. "Rodolphus, you did—your sens—"

"Yes, I set them off," said Rodolphus, frowning. "And the Aurors came to our house, and put me in chains—and then let me go. Stupid, really. The Weasley brat said that if my brother and I'll tear each other apart that they should just let us do it. So he and the other Aurors released me and left the house."

Narcissa was not amused. "Weasleys," she muttered in derision. "And how is Rabastan?"

Rodolphus snorted. "Breathing," he sniggered, then added, "he was able to speak to the Aurors within five minutes afterward, so he wasn't that badly hurt."

The blonde witch was about to reply, but a soft popping sound announced the arrival of Lucius Malfoy in the Manor. "Narcissa," he began immediately, looking directly at her, "you'll never guess—"

"That Rodolphus Lestrange is engaged to your niece, Nymphadora Tonks?" Narcissa replied, looking up at her husband with a hint of a smile.

Lucius' pale face suddenly looked surprised. "How did you—" Spotting Rodolphus, he glowered at the older wizard and hissed, "What are you playing at? I told you that you were no longer welcome here, Lestrange!"

Rodolphus looked at Lucius for a moment, then said, "Narcissa threatened me, so I decided to let you have your chair this evening." Lucius' cold expression darkened, and Rodolphus held back a laugh. "I came to tell you about my engagement to Nymphadora before you found out from the _Prophet_ ," he finally answered the blonde wizard's question. He stood, and Narcissa rose quickly, leading him to the gates of the mansion.

He looked at her pale, worried face, and said softly, "Nymphadora said to tell you that the invitation still stands, whatever that means."

Narcissa looked directly into his eyes, and whispered, "Tell her I will. But I'm not sure when."

Rodolphus nodded as the gates opened. Stepping out of Malfoy Manor, he lifted his hand in farewell to Narcissa, then raised his wand and disapparated. Appearing outside the Tonks house, he raised his hand and knocked on the door.

To his surprise, Andromeda answered the door, motioning him inside and looking both worried and upset. She motioned him to follow and led him to the dining room table, where he found Nymphadora sitting quietly, looking like she'd just been given the scolding of her life.

"Is something wrong?" Rodolphus asked the two witches.

"What did she mean by telling you to 'remind Narcissa that the invitation still stands'?" Andromeda demanded of Rodolphus.

Her skin now her normal pale colour, Nymphadora looked up warningly at Rodolphus, but Andromeda had seen her. "I want to know what's going on, Nymphadora," she said sharply.

"And if I told you it was merely a joke between us?" Tonks asked, staring at a knot of wood in the table.

"Since when do you joke with _her_?" snapped Andromeda, glaring at Rodolphus and her daughter.

"Since this morning," Nymphadora replied. "Her son saved my life and disapparated, but she stayed a minute to talk to me."

Andromeda stared. "Narcissa spoke to _you_?" she said in disbelief.

Nymphadora nodded, frowning. "Both of them did," sighed the girl. "Draco said he'd deny saving my life to his dying breath, and Narcissa—she asked me how you were."

"Honest?" Andromeda said in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes," Nymphadora answered. "I told her to come and talk to you herself, and she said that she couldn't intrude, and I told her that accepting an invitation wasn't an intrusion. She said she'd try to come by. Tonight, I asked Rodolphus to remind her of the invitation, but he didn't know what I meant by it. I didn't tell anyone."

Rodolphus came over to Tonks and placed his hands on her shoulders. "She said she'd come, but that she didn't know when," he told them quietly. "Narcissa wants to see you, Andromeda."

Andromeda looked worried, and Nymphadora said, "Mum, it's okay. There was nothing amiss with her this morning: she was honestly worried about you, and she wanted to know how you were doing. Perhaps Narcissa has worried about you down through the years more than you thought."

"Perhaps it's time for you to do a bit of catching up," Rodolphus said softly as Nymphadora rose from the table. Hand in hand, the two walked out of the room together, leaving Andromeda deep in thought. As they came up to Nymphadora's room, Rodolphus squeezed her hand and released it. "Goodnight," he told her, slipping his arm around her and giving her a half-hug. "See you in the morning."

"Goodnight," she whispered, hugging him back. "I love you."

He squeezed her again, then headed away to his own room, shutting the door quietly behind him.


	16. New Assignment and Howlers

A knock on her bedroom door woke her, and Nymphadora groaned, throwing the covers back and grasping her wand off the nightstand. Stumbling to the door, she opened it and looked out, blinking sleepily.

"There are two Aurors waiting for you downstairs," said the dark-haired man outside her door.

She blinked again. "Tell them I'm not coming quietly," she said, her words distorted by a huge yawn.

"I mean," he chuckled, "that they've come to escort you to work this morning. And I suggest that you change your clothes."

Glancing down at her black nightgown, Nymphadora turned about seven shades of red and slammed the door in Rodolphus' face. She hurriedly changed her robes, wondering why on earth there was a contingent of Aurors waiting to escort her to the Auror Office. "Weird," she said to herself, pulling on her boots and grinning as they laced themselves up.

Checking her hair in the mirror, Tonks sighed and picked up her hairbrush, yanking it through her black hair. "I wish my hair would cooperate," she said to her mirror, which squawked in agreement. "Maybe if—" she shortened her hair and continued to brush out the tangles until her hair shone smoothly. "Good," she yawned at herself, lengthening her hair and using her wand to braid it over her shoulder.

Wandering out of her room, she headed down the hall to the nursery and met Rodolphus coming out of it, holding Teddy, who was wide awake. "Good morning, sweetie," she told Teddy with a smile, noticing the baby's pink hair. "And good morning, love," she said, leaning up and giving Rodolphus a peck on the cheek.

"Good morning, sunshine," he teased her. "You look sleepy still."

"I'm not a morning person," she sighed, yawning again. "I could have slept for ages longer."

Rodolphus laughed softly. "Here," he said, handing the child to her. "Let's go down. I'd imagine your Auror friends are at breakfast."

She raised an eyebrow. "Are they really friends?" she asked.

"If these two aren't your friends, Nymphadora, then I'll be very surprised," Rodolphus answered. "Come now; let's go."

The two walked together down the stairs, Rodolphus keeping his arm around her. They headed into the dining room, and Tonks grinned at the two in Auror robes. "Hello, Neville, Harry," she said. "Hey, didn't you work last night?" she asked Harry curiously. "Reanne trying to kill you already?"

Neville and Rodolphus grinned, and Harry said, "No, of course not. I mean, yes, I was in last night, but I'm not working this morning. I volunteered to escort you into the Office this morning."

"Which brings us to the million galleon question," Tonks said, looking around at both of them. "Exactly why do I need an escort?"

"Well," Harry began, but Neville interrupted. "Would you rather get mobbed?" he asked. "There is a more or less controlled riot in the Atrium, and the participants are protesting the news that came out in the _Daily Prophet_ this morning. We don't think they're in full swing yet, because most people won't have their paper yet."

"When they see you—" Harry smiled grimly and drew his thumb across his throat. "They're not pleased—the reason they're at the Ministry is that they're lying in wait for you."

Nymphadora looked around, and realized that the situation was more dangerous than she'd realized. "Great," she sighed. "I haven't gotten any Howlers yet, though, right?" She looked at her mother questioning.

"No," Andromeda replied, shaking her head, "but I think you'll definitely get some at the Office."

"Lovely," Tonks sighed, picking up her spoon and beginning to eat. "Have you boys eaten?" she asked.

"No," said Harry at the same time Neville said, "Yes."

Andromeda motioned to the thick, hot oatmeal and told them, "Have some if you wish."

Harry immediately took advantage of the opportunity, and asked Neville if he wanted any. Neville shrugged and said, "A little bit."

"Say," Harry noticed after a moment, glancing around and looking at Rodolphus. "Where's your brother?"

"Dead," Rodolphus replied drily. "Buried him last night after you—"

"Oh, shut up." Rabastan walked into the room and grinned at his brother. "I'm not dead yet."

Rodolphus grinned back, and Harry gave Neville a questioning look. "Ah, do you always joke about things like that?" Harry asked Rodolphus and Rabastan.

Rabastan nodded. "Yeah," he said, spooning out some oatmeal for himself. "Andromeda hates it, but we don't stop."

" _You_ don't stop," muttered Rodolphus so that only Nymphadora and Rabastan heard him.

Both Harry and Neville looked over at Andromeda, but she wasn't paying attention to the others, eating her breakfast quietly instead. "Prat much, Rabastan?" Neville asked, and Rodolphus sniggered, his brother choking on his oatmeal.

Harry gave Neville a shocked look, but the other boy grinned at Rabastan, who also cracked a grin and said, "Yup. Rodolphus taught me. I watched him as I grew up."

Laughter rocked the table, and Teddy shrieked, not knowing why everyone was making so much noise. Immediately, everyone became much quieter. "It's okay," Tonks whispered to the child. "We're just happy."

Rodolphus looked over at Teddy, a tiny smile on his face. "We know you're awake," he said.

Nymphadora grinned at Rodolphus, then looked around him at the other boys. "Harry," she began, a twinkle in her eyes, "d'ya wanna hold your godson?" She finished her sentence in somewhat of a different accent, noting that her mother had glanced at her disapprovingly when she used the slangish words.

Harry looked panicked, and Neville grinned mischievously. "Now, Harry," he said slowly, as if talking to a small child, "be gentle with Teddy. And make sure to support his head and neck, and—"

"That will do," giggled Nymphadora, seeing Harry's expression. "It's not that hard, Harry," she said, rising from her chair and walking over to him. "Here." She carefully placed the child in Harry's arms, and grinned at the two of them.

Teddy looked very startled, and, with a look up at his mother, reached his tiny hand up and touched the scar on Harry's forehead. "Wonderful," Harry said, pretending to be thrilled. "Even Teddy knows who I am."

"I don't think he knows what it means," Tonks said immediately. "He probably thinks it's a strange decoration for someone's forehead."

"Thanks, Tonks," Harry said glumly.

"Sorry," she sighed. "I was trying to make you feel better. I remember you saying when I first met you that you wouldn't mind hiding your scar sometimes."

Harry snorted. "All the time," he said. "It gets me stared at _all the time_. I hate it."

Teddy giggled and slapped his fist against Harry's nose, receiving a stifled yelp of surprise. "Tonks, did you teach him to attack anyone who holds him except you?" Harry asked, rubbing his nose gingerly.

"No, Harry," she said with a laugh. "Teddy just seems to be excited to see you. He's been rather quiet lately—" She stopped, remembering how Teddy had screamed when she'd dropped him because of Rabastan's attack.

One glance across the table at Rabastan told her that he knew what she was thinking, and she looked back down at Teddy. _At least he hadn't been hurt_ , Nymphadora thought to herself, taking a deep breath.

A hand grabbed her wrist and Rodolphus pulled her back to her seat by his side. He squeezed her hand reassuringly, and she leaned her head on his shoulder a minute before picking up her spoon and beginning to finish her breakfast.

As soon as she finished, she wiped her mouth with a napkin and said, "Shall we go, then?"

Harry and Neville looked up from Teddy. "Oh, yeah," they said together.

"Give Teddy to me," Andromeda instructed Harry, finally looking up at them.

Nymphadora ignored the others for a moment as Rodolphus slipped his arm around her, still holding her hand. "Be careful," he told her firmly, his voice low. "Don't take chances, and please don't change to look like Bellatrix: it will upset the World even more."

"Understood," she replied, and he sighed, hugging her slightly.

He wordlessly kissed the side of her forehead, but she knew that if they'd been alone, he would have said, "I love you." So Nymphadora smiled slightly, putting her hand on his neck. "I love you," she told him firmly before he smirked and kissed her lovingly. "Bye," she whispered. "I'll be back."

"Thanks for the warning," he teased, and she winked at him before rising from her chair.

"Let's go," she said cheerfully, and Harry and Neville flanked her as they walked out of the house.

The three disapparated with a sharp _crack_! and appeared in the Atrium of the Ministry. People were everywhere, and Harry and Neville stayed close to Nymphadora, looking around carefully. The rioters were now standing between the in-Floos and the out-Floos, creating as much obstruction as they could. Another group of rioters were standing before the golden gates, shouting to anyone who would listen about "the turncoat Auror." Tonks even saw two or three that seemed to be testing the wards that were on the Atrium, wondering what they were looking for and what they would do.

Here and there, lesser law enforcement officials moved some further away from the gates, and kept others from blocking up the Floo Network. Harry and Neville escorted Tonks through the crowd gathering around the Floos and headed for the golden gates, hoping to get to the lifts quickly.

"There she is!" shouted a voice, and many of the wizards and witches that were shouting in protest turned to see her, Harry, and Neville about twenty feet from the golden gates. "Stop her!"

The three Aurors casted repelling enchantments on themselves, and Harry and Neville eyed each other carefully, both of their faces resolute. "Bubble Head Charm," Neville told Tonks as he pulled several dungbombs out of his pocket.

Her eyes widened, but she obeyed, grinning as the other two did the same. Neville and Harry, who'd also found some dungbombs in his pocket, suddenly reached up and over their shoulders, throwing and detonating the dungbombs on the floor of the Atrium behind them.

Shrieks of disgust followed them as they passed through the golden gates quickly, heading toward an unoccupied lift that seemed to be waiting just for them. Filing in, the three breathed a collective sigh of relief as the lift doors closed and the lift began to move upward. Taking off their Bubble Head Charms, they all grinned at each other like school children.

"I've always wanted to set off dungbombs at the Ministry," Harry said. "Ever since Fudge dragged me in to have a full trial in front of the Wizengamot."

"Me too," Neville agreed. "Not that I was on trial, but—"

"Now, Neville," Harry said, a mock sternness in his tone, "what have you done that the _Daily Prophet_ needs to know about?"

This seemed to amuse Tonks, and she began to laugh. "Neville is an angel," she told Harry. "Never done a thing wrong in his life—"

Neville snorted. "Yes, I've only led an army of insurgent rebels in defying the Hogwarts staff and faculty," he told them. "—and there was that one time that Ginny and I were up after lights-out, and we hexed Malfoy when he was on his prefect rounds. And then—"

"Incriminating," Harry said warningly, grinning as he reached over to thump Neville on the shoulder.

"Don't stop!" protested Nymphadora. "It was just getting interesting!"

"I enchanted the doors to the Carrows' offices to revolve and reverse when the knob was turned," Neville continued with a pained grin. "It made the doorknob move to the other side of the door, but didn't let you out of the room. I also enchanted the chains they used to detain students in the dungeons to shout insults at the Carrows whenever they walked into the rooms."

Their laughter was cut off sharply when the lift doors opened on the fifth floor, revealing Lucius Malfoy. Harry and Neville blinked, but Lucius was looking at Nymphadora, a calculating look in his cold grey eyes. "First werewolves, then Death Eaters, Nymphadora?" he said softly.

"That's right," she replied quietly.

"Could you sink any lower than to marry a Lestrange?" Lucius asked in a tone that suggested he pitied her.

Nymphadora frowned. "I could marry a Muggle, or a Mudblood," she said coldly. "But I _won't_."

Neville and Harry gave a start, and a slow smirk spread across Lucius' face. "Prejudiced, little Nymphadora?" he asked understandingly.

"No," she replied thoughtfully, "I've just always hated the thought of marrying someone who had to do everything the hard way. And I've never desired to marry a Muggle-born, even though I've really nothing against them. I just think it'd be awkward to have children who are one-fourth wizard—"

Neville and Harry stared at her in open shock and embarrassment, while Lucius' smirk merely vanished into a blank mask of calm. "Probably," Lucius agreed with her. "I wouldn't know."

She scowled at him. "Of course you wouldn't," she snapped, wanting to shout that at least his mother hadn't ruined his perfect blood by marrying "filth." Not that she minded that her own mother had done so...

"And what _are_ you going on about?" she continued, shaking herself out of her thoughts. "You consider purebloods best, so why would you say that a change from half-blood werewolf to pureblood Death Eater is lowering myself? Shouldn't it be the opposite?"

"Unless he's talking about you being a high-and-mighty Auror," Neville pointed out, and Tonks gave a start.

"Lucius Malfoy, you're going to make us late," she snapped at him. "Either step away from the lift, or tail your git in here so we can get on with our business."

The blonde wizard stepped into the lift, staying well away from the three Aurors. He did not say another word to them, and they did not speak until they got off the lift on the second floor, leaving Lucius to himself—and the others who had openly stared at the four of them in shock.

As the three headed down the hall toward the Auror headquarters, Neville asked, "Have you even seen the article that's in the _Daily Prophet_ yet? Your mum burned her copy: threw it up into the air and _incendioed_ it. She wasn't happy at all."

"No, I haven't," Tonks said. "Was it really so perfectly awful that the lynch mob had to be called together this morning?"

"Yes," Harry said firmly. "I stayed at the Burrow last night, and Ron woke me up by hitting me around the face with the _Prophet_. The headline alone—Merlin, Tonks, you should just read the article."

The moment they walked into the headquarters, Stirling turned from speaking to Reanne and cheered, "Busted!" Instantly, the other Aurors looked up over the partitions of their cubicles and stared at her, some grinning and some looking slightly disapproving.

Reanne glanced at the three of them, then said to Nymphadora, "I left a copy of the paper on your desk."

"Thanks," she said with a grin.

"By the way, Reanne," Harry began, "we set off dungbombs in the Atrium."

"You—what?" Stirling snorted with laughter, and Neville started laughing.

Reanne raised an eyebrow. "Honestly, you two?" he said. "Grow up."

Tonks giggled and headed for her desk, wanting to see the paper. "They'll grow up eventually," she said, laughing as she went. "They're still young."

Harry and Neville grinned at Reanne. "See ya," Harry said to Neville and Reanne as he turned to leave. "Bye, Tonks!"

"Bye, Harry!" she called, waving from the entrance to her cubicle. "Thanks for coming for me!" He grinned and waved before leaving the Office. Nymphadora sat down in her chair and picked up the paper Reanne had left, her mouth falling open as she read the headline: "The Auror and the Death Eater: the Madness of a Lestrange's Third Victim."

Sputtering in disbelief, Tonks began to read the article:

 _The Auror Office has been once again upset by the rash, careless actions of Auror Nymphadora Tonks, five years service to the Ministry. Auror Tonks is known for repeatedly testing her limits in order to accomplish her own objectives, such as freeing Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange from their due punishment in Azkaban, and impersonating the former's late wife, Bellatrix Lestrange. As stated before in the_ Prophet _, the Second Wizarding War, in which Tonks lost her first husband, may have proved too much for the lively Metamorphagus that the World once knew._

 _Yesterday morning, the Ministry learned that she is now engaged to Death Eater Rodolphus Lestrange, and their marriage ceremony is to take place on the fifteenth of January, 1999. This is exactly seventeen years after the Lestranges were incarcerated in Azkaban, supposedly for life._

 _Rodolphus Lestrange is actually Tonks' uncle by marriage, although Tonks' mother was disowned and is no longer considered part of the family. This strange connection also leads to the fact that Rodolphus Lestrange is_ twenty-three _years older than his young fiance._

 _What could cause such an upright Auror to do something so—strange? And is she doing this on her own, or is someone else using illegal Curses to force her to do this? The story will continue when more facts are discovered, but, if you chance to meet Nymphadora, remember that she can impersonate Bellatrix, and that both of them are quite mad._

"Yes, I'm definitely mad," said Tonks to no one in particular. "Honking mad." She turned her head just in time to see several of her colleagues looking at her over the partitions and through the entrance to her cubicle.

Neville leaned against one of the partitions and said, "You're not, you know."

Tonks rolled her eyes at the ceiling. "Of course I know," she answered. "I just feel a bit—different."

He nodded understandingly. "And now," Neville said, "I think you have a report due by tomorrow, unless you've already done it. I know I haven't finished mine."

"Oh, great," sighed Nymphadora, setting the paper down on her desk and pulled one of the report forms toward herself. She had forgotten.

"It's okay," Neville said, his ears going a little red. "I don't care what you say."

"Oh, it's not about what you saw, or what happened to you," sighed Tonks. "It's what happened when you were...out."

Neville frowned. "And what was that?" he asked.

Tonks blushed, then quickly morphed away her blush. "Um, never mind," she said. "Never mind." She looked around at the others who were watching her. "Quit gawking," she told them. "Didn't you read the paper this morning? I'm disturbed and dangerous: go away."

Waiting until their footsteps had gone, she looked over her shoulder again and realized that Neville was still there. "D'ya mind if I come sit with you while I write my own report?" he asked her, and she frowned.

"Aren't you on sensor duty?" she asked.

"No," he replied, seeming uncomfortable. "Ichob took over."

"Oh." Nymphadora shrugged, then grinned and conjured another chair. "Come on over, then."

Neville grinned back. "Thanks," he said, then moved to do her bidding.

Tonks glanced at the paper again when Neville left, and saw the picture that had gone with the article about her. The picture was showing her releasing Rodolphus from his chains at his second trial, a look of extreme relief and thankfulness in his dark, haunted eyes. Her heart pounded as she watched him flick the chains away from his arms and stand. _I love him_ , she thought to herself quietly, joy seeping through her at the sight of him telling her that she was an angel. _I'm going to marry him._

Picking up a quill, Nymphadora began to fill out her report about the capture of Rowle and his two buddies. She wrote about swapping insults and dueling, Neville getting Cursed, and her attempting to stop the Death Eaters. Biting her lip, she leaned over the paper and began to write about her tripping over Neville and almost getting killed. When she started the bit about Draco, Nymphadora made sure to write very clearly and precisely so that there was no mistaking that she meant what she wrote.

When she'd finished her report, she folded it into a paper airplane, then peeked over the partition, finding Reanne talking to someone in the doorway. Nymphadora motioned to Neville to be quiet and come watch, ducking behind the partition for a minute. Quickly, she looked up and sent the airplane flying with a flick of her wand, making it sail right into the back of Reanne's head. Holding back their laughter, she and Neville sat down at her desk together, Neville finishing up his own paper and Nymphadora pulling out a stack of parchment and beginning to look through a bit of research that someone had placed on her desk.

Not very much later, Reanne's scolding voice was heard. "Tonks," he said, sounding ever-so-slightly amused. His footsteps headed for her cubicle, and he asked, "Why'd you do that?"

"Didn't," she replied brightly. "Did you read what the _Prophet_ said? I'm under the Imperius, remember?"

"Tonks!" he said scoldingly, but Neville, who was laughing at her words, drowned out the rest of his sentence. "Nymphadora, come with me," he told her quietly.

"Don't call me Nymphadora," she answered, rising from her desk. "Call me Tonks." And she followed him to his private office.

Reanne sat down behind his desk and motioned her to sit across from him. "Others will be joining us soon," he told her. "But first, I warn you to be very careful what you joke about, Tonks. I don't think you should joke about being Imperiused: the others don't appreciate that kind of humour."

She sighed and nodded just as the door opened, and three other Aurors walked into the room and sat down all around her, opposite Reanne, who nodded at the grey-haired Auror. "Tell her what we've discussed," he said.

The grey-haired Auror, Alden, looked thoughtfully at Nymphadora for a moment, then began to speak. "Auror Tonks," he said, "Recently, we received news from the American Auror Office that American Death Eater Jeremy Matthews is here in Britain. I have been put in charge of the hunt for him in our country, but he's been quite...difficult to track down."

"The AAO," Reanne continued, picking up a piece of parchment, "sent us a letter that we received last night. They want him captured by Friday, or they want him killed."

"Barbarians," said Tonks and a younger, blonde Auror together.

Alden glanced at Tonks, then said, "Tonks, this is Jack Stewart: he's on the team to catch Matthews as well."

Jack grinned at her. "I'm new," he told her. "Just finished my training and got accepted."

Tonks grinned back at him. "Cool," she said, but turned her attention back to Alden. "Why are you telling me this?" she asked him.

The third other Auror, a dark brown-haired man with greenish-blue eyes, said, "You are to join our hunt for Matthews. We think you might be able to handle him."

"Since you seem to be able to handle random other people," Jack said, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh." Nymphadora frowned at them all.

"We haven't found any trace of Matthews for about a week and a half," Alden told Tonks. "We think he's lying low, but we don't think he's left the country. We will let you know when we hear something about him."

Nymphadora nodded, then asked, "Is that everything?"

"Yes," Alden said, and the three rose to leave.

Reanne motioned Tonks to stay, and she did, looking down at her hands until the others had left. "Do you think," he began calmly, "that you can explain why your fiance did the Cruciatus last night?"

Her heart skipped a beat as she looked up at Reanne, her face turning pale. _Rodolphus_ , she thought to herself, suddenly very worried. _Oh, no!_

He watched her for several minutes before saying, "You can talk to me, you know. I've already heard the story from Harry: I caught him before he left this morning."

"I—I—" Tonks stared at Reanne helplessly, not knowing what to say.

"Well, start with what led up to the Curse," Reanne told her, his face unreadable. "Tell me, Auror Tonks, what caused Rodolphus to use an Unforgivable and risk going back to Azkaban?"

She stared at Reanne, horrified at his perfectly calm words of condemnation. "No," moaned Nymphadora, hiding her face in her hands as her stomach clenched unmercifully. "It wasn't his fault. It wasn't."

Reanne leaned his elbows on his desk and steepled his fingers together, peering at her over them. "Nymphadora," he said very sternly, "I have the authority to, this very moment, send Aurors to your house to take Rodolphus Lestrange directly to Azkaban, for the rest of his life, or the Kiss."

"No!" cried Nymphadora in a pained, choked voice. "Please, no! Not Rodolphus!"

"I want you to talk," said Reanne slowly, "and I want you to begin now."

A dry sob escaped Nymphadora as she frantically tried to think of what to say. "Rabastan has a macabre sense of humour," she began, breathing unevenly as she tried to keep herself from panicking. "Last night at supper, he was laughing over a story I was telling on myself. Rabastan was making cracks about me, and one of them disturbed Rodolphus. I yelled at Rabastan for it, and he left the table. Rodolphus was upset by what his brother had said, and he ignored me when I left the table."

Tonks shuddered, suddenly feeling cold. "I was in the nursery, trying to take care of my son when Rabastan came into the room," she continued, wrapping her arms around herself and feeling her wand in the waistband of her robes. "He attacked me: he's wanted to break Rodolphus' trust in me for a long time, and he thought he could do it by making Rodolphus think that—that I was unfaithful."

Nymphadora dry sobbed again, and whispered, "Rabastan was snogging me when Rodolphus came into the room: I hadn't been able to stop Rabastan because I had been holding Teddy—until Rabastan caused me to drop him. Rodolphus was so angry with his brother that he did _Crucio_ , wandlessly. It downed Rabastan, and Rabastan himself said that it was the only thing that could have deterred him from me."

"Rodolphus hates betrayal," she whispered, looking up at Reanne. "He thought that I was playing around with his own brother, and—that's why he did the Curse. Rodolphus told me that he trusted me more than he's ever trusted anyone. That's the only reason he did _Crucio_ : it was the pain of betrayal, and Rabastan caused it."

"But why didn't Rodolphus Curse _you_ if he believed that _you_ betrayed him?" Reanne asked.

Nymphadora rubbed her temple, feeling a headache coming on. "I asked him the same thing, and he told me that he could never _Crucio_ me because—because he loves me too much."

Reanne was unable to keep himself from snorting in disbelief, and Nymphadora looked up, glaring at him angrily. "Don't," he said, raising a hand. "I know. So he doesn't love his brother like he loves you?"

"Course not," Nymphadora replied stubbornly. "Rodolphus is straight." Two spots of crimson appeared in Reanne's face, and Nymphadora resisted a satisfied smirk. "Both brothers said that the only way Rabastan can be controlled, or reprimanded properly, is by the Cruciatus. Both of them have been taught to fear the power of the Curse: it was the main punishment used on them by Voldemort."

Reanne shuddered at the sound of the name, but Nymphadora pretended not to notice. "What do you think should happen to the brothers, then?" Reanne asked her once he had regained his composure.

She looked at him carefully, then said, "I think the Ministry should keep out of family issues: we were just fine, but the Curse had set off Rodolphus' sensor and brought Aurors down on our heads. That was not cool."

"How do you know about the sensors?" Reanne asked sharply. "You were not to know about that."

"Someone let it slip," Nymphadora replied, looking right into Reanne's eyes. "And it wasn't one of the brothers. They don't complain about injustice."

"You actually had Aurors come to your house?" Reanne continued, ignoring her pointed words.

Tonks nodded with a sigh. "Rodolphus told me they were coming," she said flatly. "I was sitting on the floor with my back to the wall, and he informed me that they were there. He fully expected to be taken away and to never come back: he didn't want them to have his wand, so he gave it to me. He told me goodbye, and then the Aurors were upon us. They put him in chains, and I alternately couldn't watch and couldn't take my eyes away from the sight."

Nymphadora gulped in remembrance. "Then Ron said that if the brothers would Curse each other up, then far be it from him to stop them. He said that at least they wouldn't have to put up with the Lestranges anymore. Harry agreed with a bit more protest of his own, and I suppose they took the chains off and left. I wasn't watching Rodolphus at that point: I didn't want to see them do the spell..." Her voice trailed off as her hands trembled slightly.

Reanne nodded thoughtfully. "Thank you, Nymphadora," he said finally. "You may go."

She stood up and glared down at him. "Don't call me Nymphadora," she hissed, then walked out of the room.

Once back at her desk, she was grateful to sit down beside Neville and concentrate on her own work. Nymphadora hated that Reanne could upset her so much, but she was glad that Neville's calm presence was there, helping her to regain control of her torn emotions.

"You feel raggedy," he told her, and she almost smiled. Ginny had told her about his ability to feel the vibes that came from different people. "It's like, something is tearing you up inside. Yes, that's a very apt description of how you feel at the moment."

"Thanks," she said, managing a grin. "I honestly do feel like someone filleted me, thinking I was a fish."

The two laughed softly together, and went back to their work. She was glad that Neville asked her no questions, although she plainly saw curiousity in his eyes whenever he looked at her.

About an hour later, Reanne came out of his private office and walked around, speaking to all the other Aurors in a low tone. Neville and Nymphadora pointedly ignored him, Tonks taking out the braid that was in her hair so that it would fall down and hide her face.

When it was time to leave for the evening, Nymphadora sighed in relief as she straightened up her desk, Neville having left to take care of something or other. She couldn't wait to get home and relax. She hurried to the door of the Office and Neville joined her. "Just in time," he said with a grin.

"Have fun at home," he told her as they stepped off the lift into the Atrium and headed through the golden gates.

"Here she is!" cried another voice, and more faces turned in her direction. "Hey, Tonks! Did your aunt know about you and her husband?"

Her face turning red as someone else asked her if she'd taken the Dark Mark because of her and Rodolphus' relationship, Tonks raised her wand and disapparated to her home. She stumbled through the door, shut it quickly behind her, and hurried into the living room. Relieved to find Rodolphus sitting by himself on a couch opposite Andromeda, Nymphadora sank down beside him with a tired sigh.

Rodolphus immediately took her hand in his, their fingers intertwining as he leaned over to give her a welcome-home kiss. "Difficult day?" he murmured in her ear.

Nymphadora leaned her head against his shoulder and said, "Kind of. We escaped the rioters by setting off dungbombs in the Atrium, and—" Andromeda shook her head disapprovingly and looked down at Teddy, who was sleeping. "I was stared at the moment I entered the Office," continued Nymphadora. "Someone had put a copy of the paper on my desk, and so I read the article about us. And now I've been placed in another hunt for a still-at-large Death Eater. After that, I was interrogated about what happened last night—"

Rodolphus immediately realized what she meant and sighed, "Sorry."

She squeezed his hand, a rush of protectiveness coming over her. "It's not your fault," she told him, then added, "Can we please try not to do that again, though?"

"All right," he agreed softly, and she sighed in relief, snuggling up against his side. Rodolphus slipped his arm around her and squeezed her firmly. "Was that the final issue of the day?"

"Well, yeah," she replied. "When I left, the rioters pounced again, but they failed." Nymphadora smirked and chuckled. "And now I'm home. Hurray."

Andromeda stood up and came over to her daughter, giving Teddy to her. "Here," she said quietly. "Don't wake him. He was up for most of the day, and I just got him to sleep."

Nymphadora cuddled the sleeping child, who had fallen asleep with his thumb in his mouth. "Sleep well," she said to Teddy, and, leaning down, kissed him softly on the forehead.

Rodolphus looked down at the child, and Nymphadora glanced over at him. "I haven't seen many babies, or even young children," Rodolphus said quietly. "But your son is beautiful."

"Th—thanks," Nymphadora said softly and looked down at Teddy again. "Rod," she began, "will—"

"We'll see what happens, Nymphadora," he answered her unfinished question.

"Okay," Nymphadora said, satisfied with his reply.

The two sat there quietly for a moment, until Nymphadora looked up and posed another question. "Rodolphus, do you think that I could ask Ginny Weasley to be my bridesmaid?"

His expression did not change, and then he looked into her eyes. "The identities of the bridesmaids are your decision, _mon amour_ ," he said softly.

"But what if I want your approval?" she asked, tilting her head and raising an eyebrow at him.

"I've given it to you," Rodolphus told her, a look of amusement on his face. "You have my approval to chose whomever you wish, as long as it's not Alecto Carrow, or—or Molly. I swear, if I have to see her glowering at me over your head, I'll not smile once during the wedding."

"Who?" Tonks asked, grinning impishly. "Carrow, or Molly?"

Rodolphus gave her a half-unamused look. "Now, Dora, Carrow is too short to see over your head," he replied simply. "I meant the Weasley."

Nymphadora laughed quietly. "So Ginny, then," she said. "Um, you won't be upset if I ask Hermione to be a bridesmaid as well?"

"The Mudblood?" Rodolphus asked, and Nymphadora gave him a reproachful look. "Dora, you use the word yourself," he scolded. "But, _anyway_ , Granger? That'll be fine, as long as Rabastan doesn't have to walk her down the aisle."

"Who?" Rabastan demanded, stepping off the staircase. "Who are you marrying me off to?"

Nymphadora snorted with laughter, then clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from waking Teddy. "No one," Rodolphus told his brother. "Dora and I were talking about bridesmaids, and groomsmen."

Rabastan considered this, then frowned. "And which one of your friends do you plan to spring on me?" he asked Tonks, a twinkle in his eye.

"Hermione Granger," Nymphadora replied promptly.

"The Mudblood?" Rabastan asked, aghast.

"Yes," said Nymphadora rather sternly, although she wanted to giggle at the look on his face. Rabastan had reacted with almost the exact expression and words that his brother had. "And I expect you to be on your best behaviour, and keep your teasing polite."

Rabastan sputtered, then demanded, "And when did I sink to this level?"

Rodolphus snorted. "Just be thankful we aren't 'marrying you off' to her like you first assumed," he taunted.

"Ron would have a fit," Nymphadora said flatly. "I wouldn't recommend provoking Ron: he's really protective of Hermione, and he's an Auror."

"Ha!" said Rabastan, amused. "She tells us not to provoke him because he's an Auror. Come on, Dora; we're not afraid of Aurors."

"And you don't respect them either," Nymphadora said, a hint of venom in her voice.

"Not when they're mad and in St. Mungo's," Rabastan agreed.

Nymphadora glared at Rabastan so menacingly that he actually stepped back from her. "Because you put them there," she hissed in a low voice. "But come off it: I was joking about Hermione."

Rabastan gawked. "You—what?"

"We really are going to marry you off to—"

"Rodolphus!" exclaimed Nymphadora in scandalized tones. "No, I meant that I don't yet know how we'll put the bridesmaids and groomsmen together, or if we'll put them together at all! Honestly, boys."

Rodolphus grinned mischievously, and Rabastan looked at his brother and Nymphadora cautiously. As Rabastan was about to speak, Andromeda came to the doorway. "I thought I heard your voice," she said to Rabastan. "Come eat, you three."

As Andromeda left, Nymphadora and Rodolphus got to their feet to follow. Rabastan had already disappeared through the doorway. "How many bridesmaids do you think you'll come up with?" Rodolphus asked, grinning as he slipped his arm around her to escort her along toward the supper table.

"Oh, two or three or four," she replied with another impish grin. "Think you can come up with that many men?"

"Don't know," Rodolphus said as they entered the dining room. "Maybe. It depends on what they think—"

Just as she and Rodolphus sat down, they spotted a flurry of activity outside the window. Several brown owls, a couple screech owls, and three grey ones were heading toward the house. One of the screech owls came to rest on the table before Nymphadora, dropping a letter into the middle of her mashed potatoes.

"Smashing," she said. "Here come the Howlers." And without further comment, Tonks opened the letter with her wand and let it rage away. Teddy woke with a start and began crying loudly, Tonks holding him close until Rodolphus took the child so he wouldn't be directly between Nymphadora and her Howlers.

One particularly nasty Howler (which had a high-pitched woman's voice and sounded very much like someone who'd sucked a lot of helium) screamed all manner of obscenities at Nymphadora from the moment it was opened. Both women were speechless, but Rabastan never wavered. " **Incendio**!" he called, and the letter burst into flame, the voice now shrieking as it was burned. "I haven't burned a Howler in ages," he said with a grim smile, and shrugged.

He _Incendioed_ the next several Howlers after listening to a few lines from each of them. " **Incendio!** " he cried cheerfully. " **Incendio! Incendio!** " Some of the Howlers exploded in a shower of sparks when they were hit with the Fire spell, but Rabastan, grinning like an idiot, seemed to be having the time of his life.

Finally, all that were left of the letters were the silent, normal kind. The owls flew out the window, and Rabastan cleaned the table of all the sparks and smouldering spots. Rodolphus gently cuddled Teddy, who was still wide-eyed in surprise and fright. "It's okay," he said quietly to the child. "It's over. For now."

Nymphadora breathed a sigh of relief, and Rodolphus said, "If you want to sort through those and throw some of them away, that would probably be a good idea. I'd also advise scanning each letter for hexes or jinxes before you open it."

She sighed, then laughed. "Mad Eye probably would have said the same thing," she giggled. "All right. Want to help?" she asked Rodolphus. She then realized that he was holding Teddy, and couldn't.

Rodolphus indicated Rabastan, and the younger man grinned. "I'll help," he said eagerly.

Nymphadora grinned and flipped several letters across the table to him. "Don't hurt yourself," she teased, running her wand over a letter. "Clear," she muttered, then ran her wand over several letters.

Giving a low whistle, Rabastan tossed a letter aside. "Don't open that," he said. "It's got a _Crucio_ in it. Probably from a Light extreme, the sanctimonious bastards."

"Light _extreme_?" Tonks asked, raising an eyebrow and reaching for the letter. "Ow! Rodolphus!" He had grabbed her wrist, keeping her from touching the envelope. "I just wanted to see if there's a name on it," she told him.

"There's not," Rabastan reported, scanning another letter with his wand. "Just yours. Smart little git, whoever sent that."

"What's a Light extreme?" persisted Tonks, looking at Rabastan.

The man looked up at her, frowning. "A Light extreme?" he said, his voice suddenly cold. "Remember Crouch Sr., Nymphadora? _He_ was a Light extreme. Fought fire with fire, as some say. He was one of the worst enemies we Death Eaters had: in the First Wizarding War, he allowed the Aurors to do Unforgivables! He sent his own son to Azkaban with _us_ , even though Junior was _innocent_."

Rabastan's and Rodolphus' eyes met across the table, and Rodolphus spoke. "Bellatrix always said that Crouch didn't deserve to breathe the same air as Junior, and she was absolutely right. Junior was caught with us, so everyone, including Crouch, simply assumed that he'd been party to our—crime."

"Bellatrix always wanted to be the one to kill Crouch, but there were other things on the Dark Lord's mind besides her," Rabastan said unconcernedly. "By the time we had escaped Azkaban, Crouch was dead, and Junior—" The brothers' eyes met across the table again, and there was a marked haunted look in both their faces. They looked down, neither speaking.

"Did you ever—was he avenged?" asked Tonks hesitatingly.

"Ask me _later_ ," Rodolphus said through gritted teeth, both wizards looking as if they were going to be sick.

Nymphadora nodded, then shoved her letters out of the way and began to eat her rather lukewarm mashed potatoes. She took Teddy from Rodolphus when the child appeared to be hindering Rodolphus from being able to eat: she could manage the child and the meal much better.

The brothers fell silent, both thinking of Junior's undesirable end. Nymphadora remembered what Rodolphus had told her about them and Junior, and supposed that they felt a bond with him because they'd done his Death Eater training. She didn't touch Rodolphus' arm to try to comfort him, because she supposed that it wouldn't help the anger or sorrow he felt.

He ate quickly, then banished his dishes to the sink and went upstairs, Rabastan hurrying to follow. Andromeda looked at her daughter. "What was that about?" she asked.

"Ah, the two of them and Bellatrix did Junior's Death Eater training," Nymphadora replied softly. "That's it: Rodolphus hates speaking of what happened to him."

"Right," said Andromeda, standing and clearing her and Dora's plates. "Well, I guess I'll do dishes before bed. Go on now."

Nymphadora grinned. "Sure you don't want help?" she asked.

Andromeda shooed her daughter out of the room and Nymphadora headed upstairs. She listened at Rodolphus' door for a minute, seeing that his light was the only one on at the moment. She soon realized that there was a Silencing Ward on the room, and went to the nursery to put Teddy in his crib.

Inside the room, Rodolphus and Rabastan had been arguing, but stopped when Nymphadora paused outside the door. As her footsteps died away, Rabastan snapped, "What if she'd tried to listen?"

"I wouldn't have let her," Rodolphus replied, "but I don't think it even occurred to her to break the ward."

"Or if it did, she's too _honourable_ to do it," Rabastan griped.

"Oh, shut up," Rodolphus growled. "You didn't want her to listen, but you think she should have tried to break the wards. She could have, you know."

Rabastan scowled at his brother. "You and Nymphadora have made life way too complicated."

Rodolphus sighed. "And you're making life difficult for all of us in the mean time," he told Rabastan. "I am going to tell Nymphadora if she asks me about our avenging Junior's death."

Rabastan shrugged. "The consequences be on your own head," he said, and left the room.


	17. Lestrange, Weasley, and Malfoy

Friday evening came, and everyone at the Tonks house was preparing to go to the Burrow for supper. Nymphadora stood in front of her mirror, wondering how pale she should wear her face, and also, if she should wear black hair or some other colour. The brothers were nervously sitting in the living room, already prepared to leave. They looked up when Nymphadora walked into the room, holding Teddy.

"Nervous?" she asked them softly, sitting down on the edge of the couch. "Just waiting for Mum now."

"Anyone would be nervous to walk into a lion's den," Rabastan said, looking back down.

"Lioness' den, you mean," Rodolphus said to Rabastan coolly.

Rabastan scowled at the floor and muttered, "Well, you dragged me into this."

Nymphadora grinned at them. "I don't know," she said thoughtfully. "It's actually mostly boys over there."

At that moment, Andromeda walked into the room and glanced around at them all. "Ready?" she asked.

"Yes, Mum," Tonks said promptly, and stood up. The brothers stood too, and followed the two women into the entryway. As they all headed outside together, she added, "I'll apparate you if you hold onto me."

Rodolphus placed a hand on Nymphadora's arm, and Rabastan did the same. Andromeda disapparated before them, and Nymphadora followed with Teddy and the brothers. Appearing in front of the Burrow, Nymphadora grinned at her mum and rapped on the door as she used to rap on the door to the Hufflepuff Common Room.

The Lestranges glanced at each other, amused, but too nervous to laugh or smile.

All was silent as the four adults waited outside the door, and then—Nymphadora heard people whispering and hissing furiously on the other side of the door. She leaned closer to the door and heard Ron snap at someone, "You don't understand. Mum didn't tell let anyone tell them! They'll be furious if they see—"

"Ron, get out of the way, or I'll hex you," said a sharp voice. "I've warned you."

"You won't," Ron said brazenly.

There was a sound of a hex being thrown, and a shout of surprise, and the door shuddered as someone landed against it, howling as they slid down it. Nymphadora exchanged glances with her mother and the two men as they heard another spell and footsteps coming toward the door.

The door swung open and a red-haired young woman stood before them, wand drawn. "Welcome," she said, stepping back to allow them in. "Sorry for the wait: I had to give him a chance, you know."

Tonks stared for a moment as she walked over the threshold. "Ginny," she said approvingly, "you look about three years older than when I last saw you!"

Ginny smiled grimly. "Well," she said, "think of it this way: I'm the only underaged one left in the house, and—"

"Doesn't seem as if that bothers you." Rabastan's eyes had a slight twinkle in them.

"Don't interrupt," Ginny told him, unfazed by the Lestranges standing before her. "—and," she continued to Tonks, "Ron and Harry come home to us almost every night, Ron quacking about how _great_ it is to be an Auror—no offense, Tonks—and I got sick of it. He was acting like Percy: as if he was the greatest gift to the Ministry—" Ginny looked her annoyance over at the silently howling redhead on the floor to the left of the door.

"Just because you're a big, bad, Dark Wizard catcher doesn't mean that you can act like a prat." Rodolphus nodded at Ginny understandingly.

Ginny smiled. "Exactly," she said, and waved her wand at Ron, releasing him from the hex and the Silencing Charm she'd placed on him.

Rodolphus stepped closer to Nymphadora, Rabastan at his side. Tonks grinned at the red-haired girl. "Ginny," she said with a mischievous look, "I want you to be a bridesmaid for our—" she reached out and intertwined her fingers with Rodolphus' "wedding," she finished, grinning and leaning her head toward Rodolphus' arm.

"Of course," said Ginny at once.

"Ginny," hissed Ron, but she didn't even look at him.

Tonks looked over at Ron. "Up you get," she told him. "Never stay down."

Rabastan eyed Ron thoughtfully as he got awkwardly to his feet. "You know," Rabastan said, "that's one annoying thing about Gryffs: it takes multiple hexes to get through to them." Ron glared at him. Rabastan grinned.

Ginny led them through the house and out the back door to where the rest of the family was gathered outside. Molly had remained in the kitchen, merely glancing at them as they passed her. Everyone fell silent as the six of them came out into the backyard, Ron hurrying over to sit between Harry and Hermione.

Neville grinned and waved at Tonks and her family as they came outside. Tonks returned his grin and saw Ginny beam at them both. Luna Lovegood glanced up from the newest edition of the _Quibbler_ and looked at the two Lestranges as if they were an interesting picture on the wall.

The Lestranges regarded her for a moment, and Luna said to Rodolphus, "The shadow is gone: do not fall back."

Rabastan looked at his brother, startled, then asked Luna, "Do I still have those...things flying around my head?"

"Yes," she replied, peering at him dreamily, "there are more of them now."

"Splendid," Rabastan said, rolling his eyes. "Why _is_ it that they're attracted to me?"

"Well," Luna began, but Hermione gave a little cough as if to say, "Don't bother."

Nymphadora and the brothers looked over at Hermione, and Rodolphus glanced from the girl's frizzy brown hair to the scar on her arm that read _Mudblood_. "You must be Ms. Granger," he said softly, and Hermione sat up even straighter in her chair, defiance in her eyes.

"Yes, I am," she said shortly.

"Well," he said quietly, "well, well. I thought you might be here." Everyone looked at Rodolphus, wondering what he was up to. "Did you know that the Death Eaters considered you singly more dangerous than Potter himself?"

Hermione gaped at him, but Ron snorted and received a scathing look from Hermione. "No," she replied, just as shortly.

Harry grinned. "Yes," he said. "She always was."

Rabastan sank into a chair beside George Weasley, who gave him a sideways glance and said, "Oi, Lestrange. Want a Canary Cream?" He held up the treat in his hand, offering it to the man.

"No thanks," Rabastan replied. "Yellow's not really my colour. Too cheerful."

"Right," said George. "Want something grey, or black?"

"Nah," Rabastan said freely, then added in an undertone, "Got anything red to make me fit in?" He grinned mischievously at George.

George regarded the ex-Death Eater carefully, then grinned. "Nosebleed Nougat?"

Rabastan burst out laughing. "Nah," he turned down the offer. "I'd rather keep my blood in my nose if it's all the same to you."

"Hey," Neville called to Rabastan and threw him something. "Try _that_."

Rabastan looked at it carefully, wandlessly letting magic crackle through his hand to test the treat. "Okay," he said finally, and put it in his mouth, making George glance at Neville worriedly. When the breaded outside of the treat gave way to the creamy inside, Rabastan swallowed it—and instantly, with a loud pop, turned into a large but sleek-looking dog.

Rodolphus stared in surprise, and Nymphadora gaped. "He looks like a wolf."

The dog whined, and George, laughing triumphantly, replied, "He'll come out of it in a minute. The Puppy Puffs only last for one minute anyway."

"Actually," said Neville, "that one was enhanced. It will last at least five, if not ten."

"That's what you wanted me to do it for?" gasped Hermione. "Thank goodness I didn't—"

Laughing, Tonks asked, "Did you do it yourself, Neville?"

He shook his head. "Asked Ginny to," he answered, "and she did. Tested it on herself first to make sure it worked, and then enhanced another for me. And I really didn't have her do it because of him." Neville motioned to the dog. "I just wanted to know if it was possible to make the change last for a while."

"Can you make it permanent?" Rodolphus asked, a faint smile playing around his lips.

"He's not staying in the house if you do," Andromeda told Rodolphus firmly, and the dog whined, looking up at Andromeda pitifully. "You cannot pull off the puppy-dog eyes with me," she said.

"Yeah," Nymphadora chuckled. "I tried that too many times with her and the effects wore off. They never wore off on Dad, though." Rodolphus squeezed her hand ever-so-slightly when she seemed a little sad, and guided her to three seats between Bill and Fleur, Percy and Arthur.

Ron looked a little curious. "Why," he began, then decided to start over. "If the Puppy Puffs take into account your personality and other things, why's he a wolf and not a dog?"

Tonks giggled as the dog leaped down from the chair and trotted around the circle, getting shooed away by Fleur, at whom he snapped viciously. The girl squeaked in surprise.

"Maybe he's not domesticated," Tonks said, holding back laughter. "Raben, come over here." She snapped her fingers to get his attention. "Don't chase the—" but the dog was off, delightedly chasing a gnome into the Weasley garden. "Lovely," she sighed, rolling her eyes heavenward.

Rabastan walked back into the gathering, laughing. "Because," he said, shaking his black hair out of his eyes, "wolves and dogs are both canines. And, I assume that my being a werewolf for several hours of my life effected the way the Puppy Puff worked on me. I was a wolf just now."

"You? A werewolf?" asked Bill in surprise.

"I was, but I'm not now," Rabastan said hotly. "I was cured both times."

"I thought werewolves weren't allowed to touch Death Eaters," Neville said questioningly.

Rodolphus' face darkened. "They're not," he replied coolly. "Both of Rabastan's attackers met their deaths at my hands."

A murmur ran around the group, and Rabastan sat back down, being regarded very closely by George. "So why'd they come after you if they knew they'd be killed for it?" he asked.

"I taunted them," Rabastan answered. "But it was two different times, and two different attacks. Rodolphus was able to acquire a healer to cure me both times." The brothers looked at each other and a kind of understanding shot between them. "Anyway," Rabastan said with a grin, "it's loads more fun to be a plain wolf."

"So if I took one, I'd be a wolf too?" Nymphadora asked curiously.

"Probably, if what he" Bill indicated Rabastan "says is correct."

Nymphadora grinned. "Cool," she said. "Can I try one?" Rodolphus tapped her arm gently, and she handed Teddy to him, catching the Puppy Puff George threw at her.

"Want me to enhance it?" Ginny asked, grinning.

"Nah," Tonks replied, popping the treat into her mouth. "Don't want Molly to—" her sentence ended in a yip as she became a small, greyish-white wolf.

"Oh!" said Ginny in realization. "That's where you got your greyish-white hair, isn't it, Tonks? When you were a werewolf?"

The white wolf yipped in agreement, jumping down from her chair to play in the grass, and almost everyone smiled at it. Rodolphus answered for her. "It stayed that colour until after I found her the morning after the full moon," he said. "She retained it somehow."

A snapping growl startled both George and Rabastan out of their chairs onto the ground, Rabastan swearing, wand drawn. Short yips came from the wolf, and with a pop, the wolf became Nymphadora, who was laughing, her hands on the back of the chair Rabastan had just fallen out of.

The back door of the house opened, and Molly stepped outside. "What are you doing?" she snapped at the two on the ground, and everyone stopped what they were doing to look up at her.

"Ah," said Rabastan, stowing his wand away. "Nothing."

"Doing nothing? With your wand in your hand?" hissed Molly, coming further out of the house. "Dare to touch _any_ of my children, or Harry, or Hermione—"

Nymphadora stealthily withdrew her wand from the waistband of her robe and watched carefully, ready to step in if she was needed. She caught Rodolphus' eye across the yard and his eyes told her that he was very worried.

"If you think I'm that stupid," Rabastan said angrily, jumping to his feet, "you've got another think coming, Weasley."

"Molly," Tonks spoke urgently, "I startled them and they jumped out of their chairs. And Rabastan really wasn't doing anything."

"It's true, Mrs. Weasley," Neville piped up, receiving glances from both Lestranges.

Mrs. Weasley looked around at them all, her face relaxing slightly. "Supper is ready," she said. "Bill, Percy, if you'll set up the tables—"

George and Rabastan scrambled out of the way as two of the Weasleys jumped up to obey their mother's orders. Tables flashed out of the Burrow into the yard and everyone jumped up, their chairs darting forward to the tables. "Sit," Percy said, pointing everyone toward the table as Bill conjured tablecloths and candles onto them.

Nymphadora went across the lawn and took Teddy from Rodolphus as Rabastan came around the table to sit beside his brother. Andromeda sat down by her daughter as Tonks whispered to the brothers, "Keep your hands off the table."

Rodolphus and Rabastan followed her direction, and were quite glad they had. Steaming dishes of food appeared on the table, quite filling up the table except for the empty plates before everyone. "Dig in!" Arthur called down the table, and Ron led the way, pulling a platter of fried chicken toward him.

George looked down the table at Harry, Ron, and Neville, who were sitting across from Hermione, Ginny, and Luna. Across from him, Tonks sat with her mother and the two Lestranges. On his side of the table, on his other side, sat Bill, Fleur, and Percy. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat at the very end of the table.

"Oi, Tonks," he said with a grin, "Harry says that he and Neville set off dungbombs at the Ministry. What did Reanne say about that?"

"Told them to grow up," Tonks replied, sticking a forkful of vegetables into her mouth. "At least I arrived safely," she managed to add, and her mother elbowed her slightly to reprimand her for speaking with food in her mouth.

"What did the other Aurors say?" Ginny asked. "Were any of them really upset?"

Tonks grinned and swallowed her food before replying, "I don't know. They all stared when we walked in though, didn't they?" Harry and Neville nodded together, both too busy eating to add anything. "The first thing someone said to me was, 'Busted!'"

Some of the young people laughed, but Luna didn't. "Did they believe the _Prophet_?" she asked.

"Yes," Tonks answered. "Well, sort of. They already knew that Rodolphus and I are engaged, but the article seemed to solidify the idea in their heads. I tacked the article to the wall of my cubicle." She laughed. "I made it so only I can remove it."

"What about if someone does—" Neville began, but Tonks knew what he was going to say.

"Warded against that too," she said, pleased with herself. "Anyway, I think everything's gone rather well so far, considering how many people were in an uproar over the whole situation at first."

Neville looked thoughtful. "So, what's going on with that Jeremy-what's-his-name—"

Ron made a sudden motion, and Neville broke off his sentence. The Weasley boy had been watching Tonks' face, and had seen it become slightly alarmed. "Jerry Gresby?" Ginny continued, saving the conversation. "The new keeper for the Wasps?"

The young people began to discuss Quidditch, but Rodolphus shot Nymphadora a sideways glance, and she knew that he'd be asking her about what Neville had begun to say eventually. Rabastan hadn't been listening, but was deep in conversation with George about how to keep the red Dragon Breath Mints from actually burning the person who took them, countering ideas and offering his own.

Ginny excused herself from the table a bit later, and hurried into the house, Crookshanks, who'd come out of the house a little before, following her. Tonks was speaking to her mother quietly when Percy leaned across Bill to pass her a note and gave her an apologetic smile. Unfolding the paper, Tonks read, _Go find where Rodolphus is_.

Looking up in surprise, Tonks realized that Rodolphus was no longer sitting at the table. Glancing at Percy, she saw him motion ever-so-slightly toward the house. Molly caught Tonks' eye, and the younger witch realized that the note was from her. Andromeda, reading the note at a glance, took Teddy from her daughter. Tonks got to her feet and strode into the house without a word, incensed.

She was terribly embarrassed to find that Rodolphus was in the restroom, but dared not head back to the table without him. Tonks knew that Molly was concerned about Ginny having already gone into the house, but she figured that the girl was upstairs or something. Tonks leaned back against the wall, placing her boot against the wall so that one of her knees was bent. She stared upward at the ceiling, still greatly annoyed.

"Waiting for me?" a voice asked after several moments, and Nymphadora opened her eyes and lowered her head to see Rodolphus standing directly in front of her, a tiny smile playing about his lips.

"No," she sighed, but her explanation ended when Rodolphus pressed her against the wall, his hands on her sides.

"Let me guess," he whispered. "Molly sent you."

Tonks blushed and didn't bother to hide it as he spoke. "Rodolphus, I—"

Rodolphus smirked down at her. "I don't mind," he said softly, feeling her heart pounding in her chest, firmly pressed against him. Her breath quickened, and her hands that had been on his arms reached up to touch his face. He lowered his head as she lifted hers, and their lips collided passionately.

There, in the darkened hall, neither of them saw or heard Ginny come down the stairs and head out the front door after gaping at the two for several moments. Nymphadora was not paying attention to anything around her, clinging to Rodolphus as they continued their heated kissing. She didn't want to think about anything except him: at the moment, nothing mattered but her and Rodolphus.

After several minutes, Rodolphus released her wrists, which he'd taken to hold her against the wall, and wrapped his arms around her tightly, burying his face in her whitish-grey hair. "I love you, Nymphadora," he whispered, and pressed his lips against her neck. He was finding it easier and easier to tell her what he felt about her, and was glad that she didn't pressure him to say anything more than he could.

"Rodolphus," she moaned into his shoulder, and he felt a little tremor go through her body. "Oh, Rodolphus!" He squeezed her tightly, and the two stood together for some time, soaking in the happiness they received from each other. After several minutes, Tonks took a deep breath and looked up tentatively. "Should we go join the others again?" she asked him.

"No," said a sharp voice. "Zee two lovers should go 'ome."

They jumped, turning to see Fleur looking at them disapprovingly, Bill at her side and Andromeda behind her. "You can leave if you want," Bill said to them. "We are. George took Rabastan to see Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and Neville and Luna have to head off soon as well."

Holding hands, Rodolphus and Tonks walked to the front door, only to be stopped by Molly. "Where's Ginny?" she asked worriedly.

"Don't know," Tonks replied truthfully. "I haven't seen her since she left the table."

"Fine." Molly turned away, and Tonks felt slightly ill.

"Molly," she began, but Mrs. Weasley didn't turn to look back at her. Hurt, she turned back to the door, Rodolphus slipping his arm around her and squeezing her.

"Goodbye!" Neville and Harry called after her. "See you, Tonks," Neville added, grinning. Hermione, Ron, and Luna waved to Tonks when she turned and called farewell back to them.

Rodolphus led her out of the house, and she stumbled over a stone in the garden path. Helping her stand again, he heard her sniffle a little. "Dora," he said softly, "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "It's not your fault," she whispered as a tear dripped from her face onto the front of his robes. "Molly—what did I do to her?"

He put an arm around her as he prepared to apparate, then frowned. "How old is Ginny?"

"Seventeen—no, sixteen," Tonks corrected herself, gulping back her emotion to think.

"She can apparate," he said, impressed. "That's where she's gone. She's apparated somewh—oh, goodness."

"Wha—" she began, but he shook his head and disapparated after pulling her close. They appeared outside the Tonks house, right next to two cloaked figures. "Er, hi," Tonks said, instantly vanishing the traces of her tears. "Who are—"

One figure turned to reveal a pale face and long, blonde hair. "Is your mother home?"

Tonks recognized Narcissa finally, and said, "Well, I think she's on her way home. We ate out tonight: that's why no one was here. You can come on in if you want." Disentangling herself from Rodolphus, she went to the door and place her hand and the tip of her wand against it. The door swung open, and Tonks held it for them.

Rodolphus paused, and said to the second person, so that Tonks couldn't hear, "The Weaslette is up at the Manor, Draco. I'd imagine she's thinking of speaking to you?" Draco turned to look directly at Rodolphus for a moment, then strode a few steps from them and disapparated. Narcissa turned to see who had come or who had gone, and looked quite nervous. "He had something come up at the Manor that he had to deal with," Rodolphus said smoothly, leading the way into the house.

Narcissa followed Rodolphus into the sitting room, but Tonks stayed back a moment. " **Expecto Patronum** ," she said softly, raising her wand. Her Patronus burst from the tip of her wand, a great, silver werewolf. It had changed slightly, she realized. Instead of reminding her of Remus, it reminded her of her own time as a werewolf. _No wonder he disguised his Patronus,_ Tonks thought to herself before saying to her werewolf Patronus, "Go to my mother, at the Burrow, and tell her that she's got visitors and that she needs to come home." The werewolf Patronus disappeared from view, and Tonks joined Rodolphus and Narcissa in the sitting room.

"I sent a message to Mum," Tonks said when the two looked up at her. "She should arrive soon."

Narcissa gave her a little nod, returning her attention to the glass in her hand. Rodolphus' face did not change, but Nymphadora read approval in his eyes as he motioned her to a seat by his side. Sitting down, Tonks softly asked Narcissa, "Did you really try to convince Mum not to leave her home years ago?"

The blonde witch looked up at Nymphadora, then took a deep breath. "Yes," she replied quietly. "Andromeda had always been the perfect daughter, and Bellatrix and I always called her 'Angel Andy' because her perfection annoyed us. Bellatrix did not like your mother because she scolded Bella for being reckless and headstrong—and because Andromeda ran around with Sirius whenever our families were together. Bellatrix almost _always_ detested him."

Narcissa took a sip from her glass. "I found Andromeda packing her trunk one day, crying. She _never_ cried. I stayed with her in her room until she finally told me what she had done, what she was going to do, and that she was pregnant" Narcissa looked across the room at her niece "with you. I scolded her, as I was supposed to, then begged her to recant and remain with me: Bellatrix had already left, and I didn't want to be alone. I loved both my sisters." She looked down at her glass. "I still do."

"But Andromeda didn't stay," said Narcissa when she finally looked up. "She left to be with your father, and I haven't spoken to her since."

The front door opened, and Narcissa's hand tightened on her glass. Moments later, Andromeda came into the room, carrying Teddy. "Narcissa?" she whispered, freezing in place when she saw the blonde witch seated on the couch.

Nymphadora quickly got to her feet, crossed the room, and took Teddy from her mother. Rodolphus joined Nymphadora as she left the room, leaving the two sisters quite alone in the living room. Rodolphus and Tonks spent the next half hour up in the nursery with Teddy, talking in low voices about the two sisters.

They fell silent for a moment, watching Teddy play on the floor as they listened for noises from downstairs. Finally, Rodolphus asked, "Dora, what was Longbottom saying earlier tonight about someone named Jeremy?"

Her heart gave a sudden lurch and Nymphadora glanced at Rodolphus, a slightly worried expression on her face. "Er, it's a new assignment for me," she answered carefully. "And I really can't talk about it, so please don't ask me any questions." She threw him a pleading glance, and he regarded her for a moment before giving her a conceding nod.

Less than five minutes later, Andromeda had called them downstairs: Narcissa wanted to see them again before she left. When Nymphadora entered the room, Teddy held carefully against her shoulder, Narcissa looked over her appraisingly. "You're my only niece," Narcissa said quietly as Nymphadora drew closer.

"Yes, I suppose so," answered Tonks, finally standing in a triangle with her mother and aunt.

"Your mother was just telling me about how you'd always wanted to be an Auror, and never let your dream die," Narcissa said, a slight smile on her lips.

Tonks smiled a little, then said, "Yes, ever since I was four years old. Sirius always encouraged me when I told him that I was going to be an Auror."

Andromeda looked surprised. "You remember when he used to come around?" she asked. "Before he went to Azkaban?"

"Yes," Tonks replied quietly. "He used to take care of me whenever you and Dad went out." A painful smile flitted across Tonks' features. "I used to pretend to arrest him. But when I was eight, and he really _was_ arrested, I didn't find that quite so funny anymore." _It was dreadfully Sirius_. She kept herself from adding this, not wanting to upset her mother and aunt by her wry humour.

"His encouragement enabled me to do it," Tonks said softly. "Even after he was imprisoned, I remembered his words: 'Little cuz, don't let anything stop you from achieving your goals.' Those words kept me from giving up my Auror training, especially after that one time I ended up in St. Mungo's—"

"Ah, yes." Andromeda nodded knowingly and Narcissa looked curious.

Tonks' eyes twinkled mischievously. "Charlie Weasley always called my Auror training my NEATs—Nastily Exhausting Auror Training—and he wasn't far off. One day, about halfway through my NEATs, I was furiously dueling Mad Eye when he shot this wicked-looking curse at me. The moment I saw it, I knew I'd be too slow to block it, and the curse hit me directly in the chest. I found myself on the ground, almost unable to move. That's probably one of the wickedest curses I've ever been hit with."

She grinned with a complacent shrug and looked down at Teddy, who was tugging on strands of her greyish-white hair. "I ended up in St. Mungo's, flat on my back for ten days," Tonks said with a laugh, shaking her head. "Mad Eye scolded me for not blocking the curse, and when I complained that I was already hurting without his ranting at me, he snapped at me that a Dark Wizard would not have let me live, and marched—well, clunked—out of the room."

"I was annoyed with the whole deal at that point," Tonks recalled, bemused. "And if I hadn't remembered what Sirius told me, I don't know if I would have followed through. I was definitely discouraged."

"I thought Hufflepuffs were known for their perseverance," Narcissa said, eyebrows raised.

"You'd be amazed at some of the things Hufflepuffs are supposed to be, and aren't; or are not supposed to be, and are," Nymphadora smirked. "So when I was well enough to leave St. Mungo's—not completely well, of course—I went back to my NEATs. I didn't interrupt Mad Eye's scolding this time, but I did tell him, 'It only goes to show that you shouldn't overestimate a Nymphadora Tonks.' Mad Eye actually laughed at me! And then he went back to trying to curse me." She rolled her eyes. "I was so glad when we were finished with that."

Narcissa smiled reservedly as Andromeda grinned at her daughter. The blonde witch took a step toward Nymphadora. "May I—may I hold him?" she asked, looking at the child in the young woman's arms.

Nymphadora looked confused for a moment, then smiled proudly and carefully held out the child toward his great aunt. As Narcissa took Teddy into her arms, he looked up in surprise and gave a disturbed little cry. "Hush, darling," Tonks said softly, leaning closer to her son. "This is my aunt, and yours too, I s'pose. She's okay."

Teddy looked up into his mother's face, then cooed softly. "Awww," whispered Narcissa, clearly trying to keep herself from squealing in delight. "He's adorable, Dora!" Looking up at the newcomer's face, Teddy reached up and grabbed her hair, yanking it particularly before his own hair turned the same pale, blonde colour as Narcissa's.

"Wha—" Narcissa nearly dropped Teddy out of shock, but Nymphadora put her hand on her aunt's elbow, steadying her.

"Yeah," Tonks said proudly. "He's a Metamorphagus, just like me."

Narcissa looked from Teddy to his mother and grandmother. "Your family is truly blessed, Nymphadora," she said softly, shyly slipping her free arm around her niece to give her a hug.

Tonks hugged Narcissa carefully and whispered, "You're our family too, Narcissa. You're an amazing woman: we're so _very_ proud of you."

Narcissa released her niece and scrutinized her closely. "You speak with all the authority of a great witch," she said, betraying nothing of how she meant her words.

Tilting her head, Tonks grinned and answered, "Yes, I do that sometimes."

"Good," Narcissa said, a slight smirk creeping onto her face. "You have a lot to live up to."

Tonks felt as if she'd been slapped. She was just about to give her best fiery retort when an arm slipped around her waist reassuringly. Turning slightly, she saw Rodolphus at her side, watching Narcissa fixedly. Nymphadora glared at the woman coldly, swallowing her other angry words.

Narcissa took a deep breath, then handed Teddy back to his mother and pulled on her cloak. "Thank you for having me," she told Andromeda. "I may see you later." She walked straight out the door and disapparated.

"What on earth?" Nymphadora snapped to the room at large. "Why did she say that?"

Shifting slightly, Andromeda sighed, "I told her that your eyes flash in the same way Bellatrix's used to...and she wanted to see if it was true."

Nymphadora regarded her mother, trying to keep back her anger. "And so you told her how to annoy me?" she snapped, and felt Rodolphus' arm tighten around her. Andromeda said nothing, but watched Nymphadora. The younger witch felt strangled and croaked, "Mum, why?" Once again, Andromeda said nothing.

Not able to decide whether she wanted to scream or cry, Tonks pulled away from Rodolphus and gave Teddy to him. She fled the house, disapparating.

Tonks didn't pay attention to where she was heading, but took a path up a familiar street without recognizing it. She just wanted to get away from everything that had happened that night. She was standing in front of an extremely shabby-looking house, finally understanding that she'd walked into a Muggle neighborhood, when a hand closed on her shoulder.

Holding back a shriek, Nymphadora wrenched away from the hand and whirled around, her hand in her robes, concealing her wand until she knew who had grabbed her. "Rodolphus," she choked, half annoyed that he'd followed her and half relieved that it was only him. Rodolphus merely stood there, looking confused.

"Why'd you come here?" he asked. "You don't know anyone who lives in this Muggle neighborhood, do you? Where are we, anyway?"

"L—London," whispered Tonks. "I don't know any Muggles, but—" She stopped, glancing from the filthy-looking house to Rodolphus. This particular house was protected by enchantments that the Order of the Phoenix had set up, and Rodolphus could not see it. She could tell him.

Horrified by this idea, she stepped back, scandalized by her own thoughts. Instantly, he stepped forward and caught her by the arms. She instantly began to cry. "Oh, do stop," he told her. "I don't want to be seen by Muggles."

Tonks shook her head, struggling against his grip on her wrists. How he always managed to grab her before she knew that he was going to was beyond her. "Let go," she choked. "Please, Rodolphus."

Rodolphus frowned. "Promise you'll be quiet and not run off?" he asked quietly.

Another sob escaped her before she quieted with a great effort and whispered, "Yes. Promise."

He released her, and she dropped her hands to her sides, clenching her fists tightly. Nymphadora knew that when Dumbledore had been killed in the war, the death had caused everyone to whom he had told the whereabouts of the Order headquarters to become Secret Keepers themselves. This meant that Nymphadora was a Secret Keeper, and that she, in turn, could tell anyone she wished where Number 12 Grimmauld Place was.

She could tell Rodolphus, and they could both go in. She'd be safe from her mother, for Andromeda had not been to Grimmauld Place for years. Looking up, her eyes very wide, Tonks whispered, "I think we should go back to the house."

Rodolphus stared at her for a moment, then turned quickly to look at the houses. "Dora," he said quietly, "what is this place?"

"Hush," she whispered, her left hand pressed to her mouth. "Oh, no. I shouldn't have come! Oh—" Rodolphus stepped right in front of her and wrapped his arms around her without another word, disapparating.

They appeared in front of the Tonks house, Nymphadora now sobbing in earnest. "Nymphadora, _mon amour_ ," Rodolphus said softly, wiping tears from her cheeks, "can you open the door for us?"

She sobbed in reply, and Rodolphus stepped forward, knocking on the door. To his surprise, Rabastan opened the door—and gaped at his brother and Tonks in shock. Leading her forward, Rodolphus pushed Rabastan out of the way and helped Nymphadora into the house and up the stairs without a word of explanation. Rodolphus opened the door of his room and pushed her before him into the room, shutting the door behind them.

Nymphadora was crying so hard that she shook, and Rodolphus grabbed her to keep her steady. "Rodolphus," she sobbed into his shoulder, distracted, "I shouldn't have gone, but—my own mother—why would she tell Narcissa—oh, I don't understand!"

Rodolphus held Nymphadora tightly, stroking her back. "I don't think your mother was being entirely truthful when she was talking about your eyes," he said softly. "I rather think Narcissa had been asking your mother about me and you. Narcissa appeared to be saying that Bellatrix was a great witch, and that you had a lot to live up to. That's probably why your mother kept quiet: I don't believe she'd repeat that in front of you."

Nymphadora sniffled, tears still dripping onto the front of Rodolphus' robes. "So what does she think now?"

"Narcissa approves," Rodolphus said quietly. "I came over to you so that she wouldn't say anything else, and so that she would leave. She wanted to see us together: she never has before, I suppose."

"But what about Mum?" whispered Nymphadora. "Why would she tell Narcissa how to annoy me?"

"She didn't," Rodolphus explained softly. "At least, I don't think she did. Andromeda would not need to help Narcissa annoy anyone, believe me. Andromeda just didn't want to say anything. Your mother is getting her sister back, Dora, and—"

"And she's going to be a _Crucio_ in the _derriere_ from now on?" Tonks asked harshly, looking strange because she had tears in her eyes.

Rodolphus looked like he wanted to laugh, but stopped himself. "No," he told Nymphadora softly, sinking down onto his bed and drawing her onto his lap comfortingly. "They'll both have to learn how to live with each other. You see, they probably reverted to the way they acted _before_ your mother left. You weren't there then, and now, your mother isn't used to having Narcissa around. All of this will balance out, but it will take time."

Nymphadora bowed her head. She did not say anything, and Rodolphus guided her to lean against his shoulder, brushing her hair out of her face. He stopped breathing when he saw a teardrop on the end of her eyelashes. He watched as it hung there for a moment, then dripped onto Nymphadora's pale face. Rodolphus leaned down and kissed the tear off of her cheek, beginning to breathe again.

Suddenly, Nymphadora looked up in alarm. "Did you—are there Silencing Charms on the room?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes," he reassured her quietly, and she laid her head on his shoulder again. "They went up the instant I shut the door. And there's a ward on the door so no one can come in unless I allow them to."

"Good," she breathed, shutting her eyes again and sniffling a little. Nymphadora was quiet for several minutes, trying to completely calm herself. Finally, she asked, "Rod, do you know why Molly said what she did to me?"

"Her annoyance with you because you didn't know where Ginny'd gone?" Rodolphus replied thoughtfully. "Well," he began slowly, "I'd imagine that since she sent you after me, with Ginny being the only other person in the house, she was thinking that you might find Ginny and send her back out to the family."

Nymphadora frowned. "I didn't even see her, and I told Molly so," she said.

Rodolphus nodded, a proud smirk creeping onto his dark features. "Yes," he told her again. "I apologize most heartily for the distraction." Nymphadora blushed and Rodolphus gave a soft laugh. "Molly thought that you'd tell Ginny there was a nasty Dark Wizard in the area, and that she needed to go back to her mummy. But you didn't."

"Molly thought I should have—oh," Nymphadora sighed. "Well, I know you now. More than they do. You wouldn't hurt Ginny unless she was going to hurt me, or you, or something like that. And maybe not even then!"

"But our dear Mrs. Weasley is _very_ protective of her remaining children," Rodolphus said without a hint of amusement. "She might think that, because you're promised to become my wife, as Bellatrix had been, that you might be less concerned with the safety of the Weasley children than you used to be."

"I was afraid of that," choked Nymphadora, but she managed to hold back her tears. "It's not true! It's not! But there was no need for her to be afraid that Ginny—that you'd—" She shook her head fiercely. "She just doesn't know you, Rodolphus."

The man hugged the woman on his lap meaningfully and whispered, "Thank you, Nymphadora. That means a lot to me."

Nymphadora squeezed him in return, but didn't say much for quite a while. Then she stood, and yawned through clenched teeth. "I guess—" she began, but Rodolphus had stood and was watching her closely.

"Dora, where did we go when we left the house tonight?" he asked her quietly.

Horrified at her own folly, Tonks shook her head, unable to speak. She did not take her eyes off of him. He came closer and took her hands in his. "Muggle neighborhood," he said quietly, seeing the level of fear rise in her face. "A house I was unable to see, I believe—" he saw the colour drain from her already pale face "a secret hideout," he added in her ear, and she did not move. "It was a place where you felt safe enough to hide, but you felt guilty for leading me there. Why did you go there?"

Nymphadora exhaled with a sob and looked down. "I can't tell you," she choked. "Please don't ask, Ro—"

"Can't?" he asked. "I know that neighborhood, Nymphadora. It encompasses the legendary home of the Blacks: that's the place. I'd imagine that's where Sirius hid out for a few years. _Can't_ tell me?" he repeated, his finger tracing her jawline. "Oh, no, you won't tell where the Order headquarters were."

Her head lifted so fast she almost smashed it into Rodolphus' nose. "Rodolphus!" she cried in horror, sobbing in guilt. He merely looked at her. "Rodolphus!" she shrieked in a panicked frenzy, and a spell burst from both her hands, knocking him away from her and sending him sprawling onto the floor with a howl of pain. "I'm sorry!" she wailed as she hurried toward the door, turning away from Rodolphus, who was struggling to sit up.

To Nymphadora's horror, the door would not open, no matter what unlocking spell she tried to use on it. Finally, Rodolphus' ragged voice stopped her. "It won't open unless I allow it to."

She whirled round, her wand now pointed at him as he sat on the floor. "Then let me out," she hissed between gritted teeth as tears streamed down her face.

"No."

His one word stopped her, sapped her of all her anger and fear. She sank to the floor herself, crumpling up in a heap as she sobbed bitterly into her hands. "Everything," Rodolphus heard her sob. "Everyone."

"Nymphadora," Rodolphus persisted when the witch wrapped her arms around her knees, shaking. He scooted over to her, unsure of what to do to comfort her.

"I betrayed them," she sobbed softly. "I didn't mean—I couldn't—oh, what will I do?" Rodolphus touched her arm and she gasped, scooting away from him. "Don't touch me!" she cried, then trembled slightly. "Sorry," she sobbed at the look of pain on his face. "Just let me go, Rodolphus."

He ignored her last words and said, "You didn't betray them, Dora. I won't be able to see the place. I just guessed. You haven't given anything away."

Tonks had wrapped her arms around herself again and was leaning against the wall, watching him. "I took you there," she whispered. "It's my fault. Arthur, and Harry, and all the others—"

"Will not know unless you tell them," Rodolphus said insistently. "You did not betray them, Nymphadora. I followed you because I wanted to help you. If you traveled a familiar path without particularly realizing that you did, it was not your fault. And it's not as if there's a Dark Lord I could go tattle to. I merely guessed anyway. And even if you did tell me, I couldn't tell anyone, because I'm not the Secret Keeper. My lips are sealed on this matter."

"I hurt you," Tonks choked, looking thoroughly woebegone. "I'm sorry, Rodolphus!"

"I blame only myself," he said softly. "I was holding you harshly, and you had every right to protect yourself. I'm too used to swift, angry, painful interrogations to ask questions and not get answers."

Rodolphus scooted across the floor to her, putting his arm around her with a sharp intake of breath. Tonks looked ready to burst into tears again. "Don't, love," he murmured to her. "It's all right. Now, you should probably get some sleep. Do you want to stay with me, or shall I let you go to your room?"

She glanced at him, clearly unsure what he wanted her to say. "Um," she began hesitantly, "I don't know. What do you want me to do?"

He rubbed her back gently, and she gave a small sigh, relaxing against Rodolphus' chest. "If you wish to remain, I do not object," he said softly. "And if you need time alone, I'll let you out."

"I'll stay," she whispered, standing up.

Rodolphus stood by her for a moment, then turned away and pointed his wand at the door. An audible click sounded and he said quietly, "You may leave any time." He headed over to the far side of the room and began to dress for bed.

Nymphadora summoned a nightgown from her room and quickly changed her robes. She slipped beneath the blanket and lay still, watching Rodolphus check his reflection in the mirror. After a few minutes, Rodolphus turned and came to sit on his side of the bed, looking over at the woman on the other side of the bed. He lay down beside her and took her hand in his.

They were silent for quite a while, and then Nymphadora scooted closer to him, whispering, "Just hold me."

Rodolphus obediently took her by the arms and pulled her against his chest, placing one hand on her back to pull her closer. She closed her eyes as he softly kissed her forehead. "I love you, Rodolphus," she murmured as he then kissed her cheeks, her nose, and then her lips. Nymphadora snuggled up against his chest, a smile on her face. "Goodnight," she whispered.

"Goodnight," he said softly, and they drifted off to sleep.


	18. How It Was With Bellatrix

In the morning, Rodolphus woke because he heard a knock on the door. Shifting his position so that Nymphadora lay back on the pillows and slept on, Rodolphus got out of bed and went to see who was at his room door. Opening the door, Rodolphus found his brother standing there, grinning.

"Good morning," Rabastan said brightly. "Guess what?"

"What?" Rodolphus asked, slightly displeased with such cheeriness at eight in the morning. "Are you moving out?"

"Not that I know of," replied Rabastan, grinning. "I wanted to tell you about Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

Rodolphus frowned. "I'll meet you in the sitting room," he said, then stepped back and shut the door in his brother's face. Turning back to the bed, he looked down at Nymphadora quietly. He grinned as he remembered telling her it was rude to watch people sleep. "But what you don't know," he said softly, brushing her beautiful black hair out of her face and pressing his lips to her cheek, "won't hurt you."

As he bent over her, watching her face, which had changed during the night, she shifted slightly and took a deep breath before settling back into the pillows. The lines in her face were much softer than they had been when Rodolphus had seen her as Bellatrix. Nymphadora's face was smooth and calm, her body more curvaceous than usual. This last bit, Rodolphus studiously ignored, his eyes on her face.

He kissed her softly, his hand brushing her stomach as he placed his hand on her side, pulling her toward him slightly. Rodolphus felt her body respond with a shiver at his touch, even as she slept. He watched her carefully, then leaned down to kiss her again. Without warning she moved, wrapping one arm around his neck, and forcefully smashed her lips into his, her other hand on the side of his face. By the time his mind finally registered that Nymphadora was awake and kissing him, Rodolphus found himself lying on top of her, his hands caressing her lovingly.

She clung to him tightly, her chest rising and falling rapidly as Rodolphus' fingertips ran along her sides quickly but gently. "Rodolphus," she whispered, feeling herself respond to his touch. He lifted his head, his dark eyes boring into her, but said nothing. Her lips parted willingly as he kissed her with a renewed passion, his hands firmly resting on her sides. With a soft groan of longing, Nymphadora pressed herself against him more tightly, lifting herself away from the bed.

Rodolphus wrapped his arms firmly around her and pulled her onto his lap, both of them in a kneeling position as they continued kissing. With a faint twinge of guilt, Nymphadora realized that her nightgown was no longer covering her properly; indeed, it could slip upward at any moment, revealing much more than necessary. Not knowing how to pull her nightgown down without drawing Rodolphus' attention to it, she locked her hands behind his neck, her forearms pressed into his shoulders.

"Rodolphus," she murmured through their kisses, gently pressing the point of her elbows sharply into his chest to stop him.

He stopped, resting his hands on her sides, his elbows resting on her thighs. "Are you okay?" he asked softly as she moved forward, leaning her forehead against his.

"Yes," she whispered. "I just think—we should be careful."

"Ah," Rodolphus responded, looking quite guilty. "I'm sorry, my love." He loosened his grip on her, and she sighed softly, closing her eyes. He closed his eyes as well, enjoying her nearness. "You look much different than normal," he told her after a moment.

"Do I?" she asked in surprise, looking up at him before turning to the mirror opposite the door. Out of the mirror, she and Rodolphus looked back at her. Nymphadora gave a start, seeing herself being held so intimately by Rodolphus. "That is scandalous," she told him, blushing deeply as she looked up and saw his slightly amused expression.

Rodolphus glanced in the mirror again, then looked down at Nymphadora. He released her quickly, swearing softly under his breath, and turned away from her.

Nymphadora quickly straightened her nightgown, then scooted over to sit by him on the edge of the bed. "Pleased to meet you," she told him, and he looked surprised. "I'm Nymphadora Tonks. The real, natural one that hasn't been changed by herself," she explained further.

"Pleased to meet you," he replied, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. " _Very_ pleased, indeed. You told us about your natural form before: I remember now. But you assumed your natural form in your sleep?"

"I used to not know what my natural form was," Nymphadora said with a wry smile. "But I have found, that when my entire being is relaxed, including my magic, I resume my natural appearance. I must have been completely relaxed last night when I fell asleep." She yawned and stretched, nearly whacking Rodolphus around the face with her hand. "No wonder. I haven't had a really good cry in ages."

"Crying helps you relax?" Rodolphus asked incredulously. "You're joking."

Nymphadora smiled. "I'm not joking," she replied. "I've been holding too much emotion in recently, and it felt really good to cry it all out last night." She blushed and added, "I'm sorry if I seemed hysterical."

Rodolphus reached over and squeezed her hand before releasing it and standing up. "You didn't," he told her, turning away and beginning to change his robes. "I think I understood your fears." She smiled at him gratefully, then summoned robes from her room, put up a Privacy Ward, and quickly changed her clothes. "So you were completely relaxed with me?" he said softly, glancing in the mirror as he ran a comb through his hair.

"Yes," she replied, appearing in the mirror behind him and taking the comb from his hand. Nymphadora set the comb aside and used her fingers to smooth down Rodolphus' wavy black hair. "There," she said softly, and he turned to her, taking her by the wrist and giving her a quick hug.

"Thanks, Nymphadora," Rodolphus murmured against her cheek, then stepped back. "Want to come down with me?" he asked. "Rabastan wants to talk about whatever it was he saw at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes last night."

"Sure," said Nymphadora, and, putting her hand in his, she left the room with him. Rodolphus did not comment as she changed her appearance back to her brown hair and other regular features, but he felt disappointed that she wouldn't remain natural.

They entered the living room together, and Rabastan looked up at them, frowning. "I thought you'd gotten lost," he said to Rodolphus. "Detour?"

Rodolphus grinned mysteriously. "Of course," he answered, and they sat down across from Rabastan on the couch. "You were speaking of what you saw last night?" Rodolphus asked.

"Yes," said Rabastan, regaining his excitement. "I've really never seen such extraordinary products before, anywhere. And I don't know if you remember George and I talking at the Burrow about Dragon Breath mints? Well, when what I suggested for them, worked, George told me that he might be able to use a bit more help around his place. Isn't that cool?"

"Cool?" Rodolphus raised an eyebrow. "You never say that."

"Just did," Rabastan replied with a grin.

Nymphadora smiled at him. "The twins were always fun," she told him. "If you get to work with George, you'll have lots of fun. Granted, you might come home once in a while with corn growing out of your ears or something..."

Rodolphus sniggered and his brother grinned. "Might be fun," he said, and the other two grinned. Rabastan jumped up. "Come on," he told them. "Andromeda told me that we had to make our own breakfast this morning, so there's no sense in sitting around."

The three trooped into the kitchen and began to get their breakfast together. After a moment, Rabastan looked across the porridge he was stirring and said, "Nymphadora, you should have blue skin when you go to the Office on Monday."

"Let's not talk about that," she told him briskly. "I like to keep my weekends Office-free."

The brothers grinned at each other, laughing. "Very well," Rodolphus chuckled as the three sat down at the table.

Rabastan was quiet for several minutes before looking from his brother to Nymphadora. "I have to ask," he said with a sigh. "Why were you so upset last night, Nymphadora?"

"I was being emotional," she replied, and Rabastan rolled his eyes.

"Duh," he said callously. "What abou—?"

"That's none of your business," Rodolphus told his brother sharply.

Rabastan looked annoyed, then said, "Do I always have to put up with you two being secretive?"

Nymphadora sighed. "If you don't want to feel left out, don't ask questions about such things," she said. "Mum and I had a row. It's nothing unusual."

Rabastan raised an eyebrow, but made no comment, as Rodolphus was watching him closely. After a while, Rabastan left the table, and Nymphadora sighed softly.

"Rodolphus," she began quietly, and he opened his mouth to interrupt, but closed his mouth again and looked at her inquiringly. "Um," she began again, feeling very awkward, "I don't think I should spend any more nights in your room. And," she added quickly, deciding to hurry up and say her piece before Rodolphus could react, "we need to be more chaste in our actions toward each other. I—I was quite alarmed at my own behaviour this morning."

"I see," he said finally, regarding her seriously. Looking into her eyes, there was no way he could tell her how badly he wanted to finish what they had started earlier. Rodolphus squeezed her hand firmly, a tightness in his chest. "See you later," he murmured. Rising from the table, Rodolphus released her hand and left the room.

Biting her lip, Nymphadora watched him go, worried. She wondered if he was upset by her words, but decided not to follow him in case he had needed to leave her presence upon hearing her words. She frowned as she realized that he had not seemed the least bit sorry for any of his actions that morning. "Oh, Rodolphus," she sighed, hiding her face in her hands.

"What on earth did you tell him?" asked another male voice, and Nymphadora bit back a groan, realizing that Rabastan had come back into the room. "He looks like the entire Battle of Hogwarts is happening inside him!"

"I told him that I wanted us to be more careful in our conduct toward each other," Nymphadora replied dully. "And I think I upset him."

"Oh," said Rabastan, smiling. "That explains it."

Nymphadora looked up and glared at him. "Explains what?" she snapped.

Rabastan shook his head at her disapprovingly. "Now, don't be nasty," he told her scoldingly, and she bit her tongue, wanting to slap him. "Nymphadora, has he ever been inappropriate with you? Has he ever continued to do anything to you when you've asked him to stop? Has he suggested anything unseemly to you?"

"No," she said. "What's that got to do—?"

"He _never_ held back with Bellatrix," Rabastan said triumphantly. "He had no respect for her at all, Nymphadora.  No respect. It usually didn't matter where she was, only if she was alone, or just with family (mostly me): he would pull her onto his lap and touch her." He grinned painfully to see the horrified look on Nymphadora's face. "She would mock him the entire time, and she loved every minute that he expressed his anger to her that way. She encouraged him, Nymphadora, and—if he hurt her, she _never_ complained. Bellatrix was particularly hateful like that. Now, if they were alone together in their bedroom, well—Rodolphus never passed up a chance to show her how much he hated her."

"That's—that's—" whispered Nymphadora in a stricken voice, a horrified expression on her face. "But he _loved_ her!"

Rabastan laughed coldly. "Don't be ridiculous," he said. "Maybe Rodolphus loved her at first, but she shattered his love for her, and burned the scraps. He hated her by the time she died."

Nymphadora frowned. "Then why did he mourn her death?"

The man sighed. "I don't really think he was mourning her death as much as he was mourning the fact that he could no longer hurt her, and that he'd probably soon be facing a hungry Dementor."

"That's so callous," she whispered, feeling overwhelmed.

"Anyway," Rabastan said flippantly, "back to the point. He had no respect for her. But for you, sweet, lovely, unspoiled Nymphadora Tonks, he controlled himself. He doesn't randomly throw _you_ onto the floor and rough _you_ up. Believe me, I've seen him do it to Bellatrix plenty of times. He doesn't force you into his bed when you walk into his room, and—don't interrupt, Nymphadora. I know you slept in his room last night: I saw you when I asked to speak to him this morning. He was respectful of you, even though you slept in his embrace. Rodolphus cares about you and your reputation deeply, Nymphadora, so he set boundaries for himself—boundaries that weren't good enough for you."

Nymphadora gaped at Rabastan. "I didn't mean—" she began, but quailed under Rabastan's firm gaze. "He was very decent this morning," she said. "I was afraid—afraid of what I would do if I don't set boundaries for myself! I didn't really mean to suggest that he was to blame." Her face turned red, and she hid it in her hands once more. "Do I need to talk—"

"No," snapped Rabastan immediately. "Rodolphus will be taking responsibility for and dealing with this on his own. He wants to please you, and to make sure that you feel safe, and loved! But do not be surprised if he does not even sit beside you until your wedding day."

"Oh." Nymphadora stared at Rabastan, an ache in her stomach. "He does please me. I love Rodolphus; does he know that?" She looked up at Rabastan questioningly.

"Yes," Rabastan replied, his manner softening. "And he loves you, which is evident in the honour he shows you. Rodolphus knows, Nymphadora. He will remember. And now I have to leave. I'm supposed to meet George this afternoon at the shop. See you. Remember what I told you about Bellatrix."

Nymphadora nodded, and Rabastan left. Covering her face with her hands, she angrily berated herself with her thoughts until her mother came down several hours later.

Rodolphus did not appear at lunch or supper, and Nymphadora did not see him the next day at all. That night, Nymphadora wept softly for several minutes before she finally drifted off to sleep.

Monday morning, Nymphadora dragged herself out of bed, gazing at herself, bleary-eyed, in the mirror. "You're a sight," she snapped at herself. Turning her hair red, she lengthened it to the middle of her back and quickly brushed it out. Pulling on her robe and boots, she hurried to the nursery to check on Teddy, but found that someone had already taken her son from his crib.

Hurrying to the breakfast table, she found everyone sitting there already, an empty seat beside Rodolphus. She stood there, biting her lip, unsure what to do, until Rabastan discretely motioned for her to sit down beside Rodolphus. Sitting down by him, Nymphadora looked over to see Andromeda holding Teddy. The child was sleepily watching those around him through half-closed eyes.

Without a word, Rodolphus served Nymphadora her breakfast, and she ate quietly, not sure what to say. She was afraid that he could hear her furiously beating heart, and tried to control her ragged breathing, but with limited success. After she was finished, she said goodbye to her mother and Rabastan, but Rodolphus stood and motioned her to go ahead of him. Feeling quite anxious, she obeyed and stopped in the entryhall.

He watched her without speaking for several moments, then said, "Nymphadora, look at me."

With a jerk, she looked up, feeling tears sting her eyes once again. _No_ , she thought angrily. _I did my crying last night_!

Rodolphus' expression did not change as he looked into her eyes. "Goodbye, Nymphadora," he told her formally. "Have a good day."

A tear ran down her cheek, and she angrily dashed it away. She did not reply, and Rodolphus kept watching her. "Goodbye," she finally managed in a choked voice. She turned to leave the house, but Rodolphus stepped forward and took her hand in his. Nymphadora froze, then looked back at him, not daring to hope.

"I love you, _mon ange_ ," he said quietly.

A soft cry escaped her, but as she moved to throw herself into his arms, he caught her other wrist in his hand and held her away. "I love you too, Rodolphus," she wept, held fast in his grip. "I'm sorry—so sorry!"

"Look at me, Nymphadora," he said softly, and she looked up at him, tears trickling down her cheeks. "Don't blame yourself. It's my responsibility to keep our relationship proper, and I'm working on it more now." Rodolphus released one of her hands and reached up, wiping her tears away. "Don't forget, Dora, I love you."

"You weren't doing anything wrong," whispered Nymphadora, standing perfectly still as he touched her face. "Anything at all. I was afraid of myself, of what I would do if I didn't create some rules to make myself behave."

"I know," Rodolphus replied quietly. "I suppose that you know now about me and Bellatrix?"

Nymphadora turned red and almost looked down but thought better of it. "Yes," she whispered. "Oh, Rodolphus—!" But she really couldn't think of how to express her feelings, especially looking directly into his dark eyes, which were telling her a story full of guilt and pain.

Rodolphus stared intently down at her. "Dora, Love, if I _ever_ hurt you like that, you have full permission to stop me in any way you can," he told her. "I am working toward preventing myself from reacting that cruelly, but it is difficult. Do you see now why I asked you to never come home as Bellatrix?"

Nymphadora nodded wordlessly, and Rodolphus sighed. "Have a good day at work, Dora. Remember that I love you."

"I will," she whispered. "And you remember that I love you, Rodolphus Lestrange."

A slight smile creased his face before he released her wrist and stepped back. "I will," he said, in a voice barely above a whisper. "I'll always remember. Now go, before I make you late."

Nymphadora nodded again, then whispered once more, "I love you, Rodolphus," and walked out of the house, wiping her eyes on her sleeve and hiding any traces of her tears before she disapparated.


	19. Disastrous Mission

Her red hair swinging happily, Nymphadora walked off the lift and down to the Office, heading toward her cubicle. Almost immediately, Alden joined her and informed her, "We've had news on the whereabouts of Matthews. We're leaving in an hour to see if anything comes up."

She looked up at the grey-haired Auror. "All right," she replied. "Thanks."

"Don't forget," Alden said warningly, "if we can't take him alive—"

"We take him dead," interrupted someone in a falsely cheerful voice. Jack Stewart grinned at Tonks from the doorway of her cubicle.

She grinned back. "Bit morbid for this early in the morning, don't you think?" she asked him.

He shrugged. "It is morbid," he answered, then caught Alden's eye. "I'm going, I'm going," said Jack, and he scooted off, leaving Tonks grinning in amusement.

Alden simply nodded at her, then turned quickly and left as well. Tonks turned back to the papers on her desk and began to work silently. Several minutes later, Alden was back, a steaming bottle of something in his hand. "Have you ever been to Coroner's Run?" he asked.

"No," said Tonks with a slight frown at the sound of the words. "Why?"

"I didn't think so," Alden said, ignoring her question for the moment. "Here." He handed her the bottle. "This is my own recollection of the place: drink it up. You'll need it to be able to apparate there."

Nymphadora quickly scanned the bottle with her wand, then put the bottle to her lips and tipped it up. The instant she swallowed the icy contents of the bottle, she recalled walking down a sparsely populated street, in which most houses were old and dilapidated. Looking up at Alden, she said, "That's not here in England, is it?"

"No," Alden replied. "It's a little known place in the north of Wales. I grew up around that area, so I know it well. That's where we're going in fifteen minutes."

"All right," Nymphadora said, and bent over her papers in order to finish them quickly.

At the appointed time, Nymphadora left her cubicle to join the three others that were heading toward the nearest apparition point. Jack greeted her with a smile, but Alden and the other Auror (Tonks didn't remember his name) merely nodded.

"Remember," Alden said when thy gathered around him, "if you can't take him, kill him. He's killed too many people, including _American_ Aurors—"

"Who are just as ruthless as Death Eaters," Jack piped up, making Tonks grin in spite of the seriousness of the situation.

"So don't fool around," Alden said to Jack and Tonks sharply. "Don't play with him."

They nodded solemnly, then grinned at each other behind Alden's back. "If you two want to play on this task, you can go first," said the other Auror. Tonks and Jack grinned guiltily. "Go on," he said, motioning to the apparition point.

Nymphadora and Jack stepped up, Tonks saying, "Yes, sir; yes, sir." Jack laughed as he disapparated after her.

Tonks arrived in Coroner's Run quickly, and was surprised that no one was there, either on the street or in the houses. She was just about to comment on this to Jack when a feeling of intense pleasure swept over her, and she stood still, wand out, in the middle of the street. Contentment filled her, and she sighed for the joy of it.

"Tonks!" hissed Jack. "Come on! Don't stand around!"

She wanted to smile for his concern, but turned, her face blank. "Sorry. The buildings are more worn down than they were in the memory."

The words had fallen from her lips without permission, and she opened her mouth to speak in concern, but Alden spoke first. "It was an old memory, Tonks."

Another strange feeling—this time of reassurance—swept over Nymphadora, and she accepted it, relaxing without a second thought. Without a word, she went to join Jack because it seemed like a good idea.

The other Auror glanced at her with a slight frown, but she didn't say a word. Alden frowned, glancing around. "It's too quiet," he said uncomfortably. "No one's here, and I don't like it. Brewster, let's move on down the street. This is too open."

Brewster and Alden headed on down the street, and Jack motioned to Tonks. "Come on, Tonks," he called softly, the turned to follow the others.

 _Distract him_ , came an authoritative voice. _Take him down the alley and make sure no one sees you._

Nymphadora caught up with Jack and said in a low voice, "Let's check the alley. I think I saw something or someone move there."

Jack glanced from her to the alley, then turned to call after the others. Annoyance rose in Nymphadora, and she hissed, "No time. Let's go!" They hurried down the alley, both looking from side to side, but she was watching Jack, waiting.

"There's nothing here," he said, kicking at a stone. "Not even a mouse. Come on; let's—Tonks?" For she was pointing her wand at him, a cool, contemplative look on her face. "What's going on?" he asked her carefully.

 _Quiet him_ , ordered the voice, and Tonks slashed a spell at Jack, who yelped in shock and blocked it. _Quiet him!_ demanded the voice.

"Tonks, are you mad?" Jack cried, desperately shielding her spells. "What's gotten into you?"

Her facial expression did not change as she continued to duel him. "You will not survive," she said coldly. "Give up."

Jack's eyes grew wide in shock. "Nymphadora, you're not—you're under the Imperius! You wouldn't do this!"

"I'm not," she denied in the same cold tones. "Rodolphus taught me—" here she stammered, for her core self was shocked that she was saying such things "what filth is, and you fit the description."

"Dora," he whispered, staring at her. She was regarding him coldly, but her eyes looked unnatural (more than usual), and they were glazed slightly. Raising his wand, he waved it and red sparks shot high into the air.

"Stupid boy," she growled at him, and hit him in the chest with a curse, knocking him on his back with a scream.

Jack struggled to his knees, his wand still in his hand. "Nymphadora!" he cried painfully. "Nymphadora, someone is controlling you! Don't let them! Fight it off: tell the voices you won't do it."

Her lips quivered slightly, but she replied, "I can't. And I don't want to."

Two apparitions sounded, and Alden and Brewster appeared, dashing toward them along the alley. "Nymphadora, what have you done?" shouted Alden in fury.

"Look out: she's under the Imperius!" cried Jack warningly.

 _Kill him._

As the older two Aurors turned on her, Nymphadora pointed her wand directly at Jack's heart. _No,_ screamed her mind. _Nymphadora, don't kill him! You don't want to!_

"No," she tried to say, but when Nymphadora Tonks opened her mouth, she hissed, " **Avada Kedavra**!" She didn't hear the other two Aurors scream at her, instead watching the green light of the spell envelop Jack. The blonde boy was flipped through the air and landed, face-down, ten feet away.

She turned to look at the other two Aurors, swinging her wand around to point at them. Guilt filled her mind, clouding her thoughts, and even blocking her intense happiness for a moment.

 _No,_ the voice said sharply. _It was necessary. Now you must fight them._

 _No!_ cried Nymphadora's mind in desperation. _I don't want to!_

 _But you don't want them to curse_ you _, do you_? asked the voice. _You don't have to kill these two. Just stall them for a while._

At that moment, Alden said, his voice trembling with anger, "Nymphadora? You'd better be under the Imperius, or I'll see to it that you get Kissed." He threw a spell at her.

Terrified to obey, and terrified to not obey, Nymphadora blocked the spell. Instantly, the comfortable feeling of safety returned to her, silencing her fears.

Alden snapped to Brewster, "Stun her. She'll have to go in for questioning." Brewster joined the duel against Nymphadora as Alden noticed a tear running down the girl's face. He swore and said, "Nymphadora, you know how to fight the Imperius: stop fighting us. We'll only Stun you."

Nymphadora did not reply, although another tear ran down her face. After several minutes, the argument in her mind was so loud that she could no longer hear anything the Aurors said. A spell struck her in the head, and her world went black.

When she came to, breathing heavily and feeling as if her head was full of cotton, she vaguely sensed two people dueling a few feet from her. Shaking her head to try to clear it, she opened her eyes again and saw Alden dueling a man that she'd never seen before. She sat up slightly, and both men glanced at her.

"Well done, Auror Tonks," sneered the man she didn't recognize. "You're so obliging when it comes to fighting my battles for me."

"Tonks, do it," Alden said, teeth gritted as spells flew from the tip of his wand.

"Wha—?" she began, looking at the other man. Something clicked in her mind and she whispered, "Matthews?"

He laughed coldly. "Yes, that's right," he replied, and Alden was barely able to shield his curse in time. "You're a willing little victim, you know. Played right into my hands."

Alden drew a sharp breath and jumped out of the way of a spell. "Tonks, do it," he gasped at her. "The plan, remember?"

Her mind seemed very foggy, and she rubbed her temple as she realized that she had a violent headache. "Plan?" she asked, trying to think of what Alden meant. _If we can't take him, we_ —

Alden hollered in pain as a curse hit him in the stomach. "Nymphadora," he croaked, sinking to the ground, " _do it_."

— _we kill him_. No longer confused as to what Alden wanted her to do, Nymphadora grasped her wand and looked at the laughing Death Eater. For the second time, she pointed her wand at the heart of her victim, and rasped, " **Avada Kedavra!** "

Looking around after the green flash had gone, Tonks counted three Aurors lying motionless around her, as well as the Death Eater she'd just cursed. With a cry of terror, she disapparated. She dashed to the doorway of the Auror Office and looked around wildly to see where Reanne was. Her colleagues stared at her, but she didn't even notice, and bounded for Reanne's office. Someone shouted at her that Reanne was in a meeting, but she didn't listen, and banged the door open, letting it slam behind her.

The two men in the room looked up at her as if she were a pesky distraction, but she didn't mind. Sinking into a chair, Tonks buried her face in her hands. "Auror Tonks?" asked a friendly, but cautious voice.

She peeked through her fingers and realized that Reanne had been meeting with the Minister of Magic: Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Hi," she whispered. "I screwed up again."

"Did the mission go badly?" Reanne asked her with a frown.

"Not exactly," she muttered, rubbing her hands over her face. "Matthews is dead, but so are the others."

"What?!" shouted Reanne in outrage, jumping to his feet. "How do you know?"

Nymphadora didn't look at him. "I just know he's dead because I meant for him to," she babbled. "He cursed Alden, and he said for me to do it, and so I did—"

Reanne stared at her, but Kingsley frowned. "Tonks," he began, but her entire body shuddered and he stopped. "Reanne, she's been under the Imperius. Have someone bring a Pepperup Potion to her." He turned back to Tonks, who now had her face buried in her hands. "Can you tell us where your team was?" he asked quietly.

"C—coroner's End," she stammered. "No, Coroner's Run. I killed him. I killed him!"

The two men glanced at each other, and the door opened, Neville striding in with a goblet full of Pepperup Potion. "Give it to her," Reanne told the boy. "But be careful: she might not be able to drink it. I'll be right back." He strode out of the room.

Neville stepped up to Nymphadora and said softly, "Tonks, I brought something to help you."

She glanced up slightly, then pushed the goblet away, spilling some of it on her robe. "No!" she said firmly.

"Yes," he told her, and noted the anguished look on her face.

"I killed him," she whispered, looking into Neville's eyes. "I did it."

"This will clear your head enough for you to think," Neville told her, ignoring her words even though they were a great shock. "You need to drink at least some of it. Then you can tell us what's happened."

Nymphadora closed her eyes, and Neville marveled that, as terrified, guilty, and sad as she looked, that there were no tears in her eyes. "Okay," she whispered, and reached for the goblet. She took a few sips, but her hands began to shake, and Neville grasped it before she could drop it. "I couldn't stop myself," she whispered, her eyes full of fear. "And now—they're all dead!"

"Shhh," Neville told her softly. "It's going to be okay."

Reanne came back in and shut the door. "I sent a team of four out to see what they can find," he told the ones in the room. "Tonks, can you tell us what happened?"

"I killed him," she whispered, her eyes wide and fearful. "I tried not to, but I did. I knew I shouldn't, but I couldn't stop myself!" A choked sound came from her, and she rocked back and forth, shaking her head violently.

"She's in shock," Neville said quietly. "I don't think you'll get much more out of her until she calms down."

"We'll have to send her to St. Mungo's so they can treat her for shock," Reanne said. "But I don't want her to leave until the team gets back.

"No!" shrieked Tonks. "No St. Mungo's!"

Neville placed a hand on her arm reassuringly. "It's okay, Nymphadora," he told her softly. "You'll be okay."

"I want to go home," she whispered.

"Wait until the team gets back," Reanne told her. "Then we'll see."

Nymphadora covered her face with her hands, her shoulders slumped. Neville put his hand on her shoulder and stood there silently, waiting.

After several minutes, Ardinan and Ichob strode into the room, both grim-faced and stern-looking. "Report?" Reanne asked.

Ardinan glanced at Nymphadora and said, "Matthews is dead, but he killed Brewster first. Alden was severely cursed, so we took him to St. Mungo's. Jack—we're not sure what happened to him. He had been cursed, but it wasn't lethal. He was unconscious and wouldn't respond, but he wasn't dead: the healers confirmed that for us."

Ichob did not even spare Nymphadora an apologetic glance. "Tonks' signature was on him," he said coldly. "She's finally gone mad."

"He's not dead?" Nymphadora gasped, lifting her head. "But I did _Avada_ —" she stopped talking when she was the looks on everyone's faces. "I was under the Imperius," she whimpered when Reanne fixed her with a stern glare.

"Take her to the memory experts," Reanne said, motioning Ardinan and Ichob to come forward. "I want her memory of the mission."

Nymphadora cried out in fear as the two lifted her from her chair and escorted her from the room, their wands both pointed at her chest. She reached out a hand toward the others, her mind filling with panic. "Please," she whispered, tears finally pricking the back of her eyelids.

"Neville, you may go with her," Reanne said shortly, and Neville was instantly behind her, his hand on her shoulder.

They marched her down the hall to the memory taker's office, shocking everyone inside when they marched Tonks through the door. The two Aurors took her right up to the counter and told the woman that Tonks was to see the memory taker immediately, a necessity for the Auror Office.

Tonks was immediately escorted into a back room, Ardinan, Ichob, and Neville staying with her. Nymphadora was shaking from head to foot as Neville placed his hand gently on her shoulder. "You'll be all right, Dora," he said softly. "They just need to know what you've seen."

She whimpered again, and Ichob gave her a disgusted look. Ardinan frowned at Ichob sharply, and the man looked away from Tonks. The door opened, and another man walked in. Nymphadora jumped to her feet with a cry and Neville stepped between her and the other three. "Dora," he said quietly, "just sit down. It'll all be over soon."

"N—no!" she cried desperately. "Please, don't—"

"Well, I really can't do anything if she's going to be hysterical," said the memory expert.

"She's disturbed because of what just happened, but we don't know what it is," Ardinan explained. "That's what we're trying to figure out."

Neville had one of Tonks' wrists in his hand and was drawing her toward a chair. "Sit," he told her. "Drink this." He pulled out the goblet, and helped Nymphadora drink it. Finally, she sank against the back of the chair, sniffling.

"All right," said the memory expert, leaning over her. "I'm going to do an assessment spell to make sure taking your memories won't damage your mind." He pointed his wand at her head, and she gave a little cry, jerking her head.

Neville leaned closer to her, taking one of her hands in his and holding it firmly. "It's okay," he reassured her. "It won't take long if you keep still."

Nymphadora squeezed his hand, her face pearly white. After a moment, she opened her eyes to see the memory expert frowning. "I can do it," he said quietly, "but she'll relive it, you know."

A whimper escaped her, and Neville squeezed her hand. Nymphadora shook her head, but Neville murmured a few words in her ear, and she closed her eyes tightly. "She's ready," Neville told the man.

"I need her to stand," he said, "and she needs to come over here." He motioned to the tiny Pensieve in the corner.

Nymphadora stood unsteadily, and Neville helped her walk over to the Pensieve. He pointed to where her hands were supposed to grip on either side of it and she gripped them tightly. The memory expert walked over and said to Nymphadora, "I'm going to begin now. Whatever I see or pull out, you will see it too."

She nodded, biting her lip. He placed his wand to her forehead and began to look through her memories. Her senses came back to her very quickly when she realized that the memory expert was viewing her memory of her and Rodolphus on Saturday morning! Tonks immediately closed her mind to the intrusion, and the force of her Occlumency Shields knocked the memory expert to the ground.

He gaped at her. "How strong are your Occlumency Shields?" he asked, getting to his feet.

"Auror and Order member strong," she replied at once, as a vague smile spread across her face. "Why on earth were you poking around in my head?"

"He was trying to take your memory of your mission this morning," Neville explained, trying not to laugh.

"Well, he was looking in the wrong place," Tonks growled. "Here." Placing her own wand to her temple, she drew out silvery blue strands of memory and placed them in the Pensieve. "Better test them," she told the memory expert with a scowl. "Just to make sure that I haven't altered them."

Without a word, he pointed his wand at the Pensieve and waved it. After two or three minutes, he said, "It's perfect. Why couldn't you have volunteered that earlier?"

Tonks wrapped her arms around herself and glared at him. "Because I don't volunteer memories," she snapped.

The man bottled the memory and handed it to Nymphadora. "I sincerely hope it's want Reanne wanted."

"Me too," said Tonks. "If it's not, I'm gonna break it over his head, walk out, and never come back." She strode out the door of the room and left the other three Aurors to scramble after her. Tonks went right back to Reanne's office and pushed the doors open without knocking. "Here you go," she said, presenting it to him.

Reanne, who had been alone in his office, looked up at her and frowned. "You look much better," he said.

She scowled. "I'm sorry that makes you unhappy," she snapped. "Would you rather I have a mental breakdown?"

The door to the office shut and she turned to see Neville standing there. "I don't think we would," he said to her pleasantly.

Reanne sighed, toying with the bottle. He opened it, but Nymphadora stopped him from putting it to his lips. "Don't drink it," she warned him. "This is not the kind of memory that you always want to remember, although once you see it, you'll probably never forget it."

The Head of the Auror Office summoned his Pensieve from his closet and poured the contents of the bottle into it. He swirled the contents of the Pensieve, then thrust his hand into it.

Nymphadora looked up at Neville when Reanne disappeared into the memory. "He'll be furious," she whispered. "I should have fought it off: I shouldn't have even tried to perform the Killing Curse. I almost killed Jack, and I didn't mean to do any of it!"

"Everything will come out all right, Tonks," Neville reassured her yet again. "The Minister himself said that you had been under the Imperius, and he was the one who ordered the Pepperup Potion for you."

"Jack," whispered Nymphadora, wanting to cry but not being able to find the will for tears. "He was so young."

"He's not dead, Tonks; the healers said so," Neville reminded her.

Nymphadora shook her head. "I did the Killing Curse on him," she whispered. "How could it not have worked?"

At that moment, Reanne emerged from the Pensieve, landing in an ungraceful heap on his office floor. "Nymphadora," he sighed after taking a deep, calming breath, "why don't you go on home. I think you need some time to yourself after all that. Go home, and I'll let you know when to return."

Nymphadora nodded numbly, and she stood, knocking her chair over. She stepped through the door and walked past the cubicles, ignoring the stares as she left the Office. Reaching the apparition point, she buried her face in her hands, trying to gather her thoughts so that she could apparate.

Footsteps sounded behind her and Neville asked, "Tonks? Are you going to be able to get home, or do you want me to help you?"

"I—I think I can," she said, lifting her face from her hands.

"You need to know you can," Neville reminded her, and a painful smile creased her face.

She took a deep breath, then said, "I can now. Thanks, Neville, for everything."

He nodded with a little shrug, and she stepped forward, disapparating. Once at her house, she walked up to the door and let herself into the house. Looking around, she frowned at the quiet and called, "Anyone home?"

To her surprise, it was not her mother who responded. Rodolphus walked into the room and froze when he saw her. "Dora?" he said softly, and she looked at him, guilt plain on her face and in her eyes. "You look terrible. Are you all right?"

"Rodolphus," she whispered, forgetting about her boundaries as she stumbled forward into his arms, "I've been a very wicked girl today."

"Have you?" he said quietly, rubbing her back gently. "I'm sure it's not half as bad as you think. Let's go into the living room, and you can say whatever you want to or need to." Once they were seated, he asked, "So what happened this morning?"

Nymphadora looked at him, biting her lip. "I joined the team that was searching for Death Eater Jeremy Matthews," she said softly, and Rodolphus looked alarmed.

"He's the most dangerous American Death Eater out there," Rodolphus said in shock. "What happened when you went out?"

"Well, he's not out there anymore," Nymphadora muttered, then answered tremulously, "Out of the four Aurors who went to round him up, I'm the only one who was mostly unhurt." Her eyes shone with tears. "One was badly cursed, one was killed, and one—" a sob burst from her as she struggled to go on "one was hit by _Avada_ , but he didn't die. I don't know what happened."

Rodolphus looked at her carefully. "Dora, Love, what happened to _you_?" he asked, gently slipping his arm around her. Startled at his touch, she looked up at him, a little worried. "This is a special circumstance," he said softly. "Please continue."

Tonks nodded, sniffling. "I was put under the Imperius almost the moment I apparated into the area where Matthews was," she began, her cheeks burning pink with shame. "I didn't know at first, because it was non-verbal, and because the commands were basically thoughts he put into my head. He had me lure Jack Stewart, who was just accepted as an Auror two weeks ago, into an alley and attempt to Silence him." She closed her eyes painfully, tears coming to her eyes. "When this attempt failed, he ordered me to kill Jack. And although I tried not to" Tonks began to weep softly "I did _Avada_. I saw him fall, but the Aurors who checked the scene later said that the healers told them he wasn't dead. How can that even be possible?"

"Were you fighting the Imperius at that point?" Rodolphus asked quietly.

"I was trying not to do the spell," Tonks wept, closing her eyes and laying her head on Rodolphus' shoulder. "But I failed." Her shoulders drooped sadly. "Mad Eye would be furious."

"Don't berate yourself too harshly," Rodolphus told her. "Matthews was second to only Mulciber and the Dark Lord with the Imperius. Truly, if you could keep his Killing Curse from killing, then you were fighting him much harder than most anyone else ever has."

"What do you mean?" Tonks asked, catching her breath.

Rodolphus squeezed her comfortingly. "It means your intent was conflicting with his, and he could not pull off the spell because _Avada_ cannot be done if there is any doubt in the caster's mind. The fact that you fought the Imperius saved the boy's life, I don't doubt."

Tonks sighed after thinking about that for a moment. "You know so much about these things," she said tiredly.

"If only to help you," Rodolphus replied lightly.

Tonks grinned painfully. "Where's Mum?" she asked.

Rodolphus shrugged. "I'm the only one here," he replied. "Well, besides you now."

"Oh." Tonks was quiet for a moment, then said, "I want to sleep, but I don't want to be alone." She looked up into his face pleadingly.

"Sleep on the couch," Rodolphus told her. "I'll sit on the other couch."

"Okay," she answered, and jumped up, hurrying off to get a blanket. She curled up on the couch, but when she reached down to pull the blanket up, Rodolphus gently pushed her down onto the couch and tucked the blanket around her himself.

"Sleep well, Dora," he said softly. "I love you."

She reached up and touched the side of his face gently. "I love you too," she whispered. He squeezed her arm slightly, then went over to the other couch and picked up a book, beginning to read. After several minutes of watching Rodolphus sit there on the couch, Tonks fell asleep, her face hidden under the edge of the blanket.

Two or three hours later, Rodolphus saw a Ministry owl fly down and land on the windowsill, tapping the window with its beak. He raised his wand and opened the window, letting the owl flutter in. The owl flew over to Nymphadora and dropped the letter on the blanket, then landed beside her head, watching her, his head cocked to one side.

"Nymphadora," said Rodolphus softly, walking over to touch her shoulder. She stirred, but merely turned onto her side and snuggled up beneath the blanket. "Dora," he said again, putting his hand on her shoulder and rubbing it down her back slightly. "Wake up now. A letter came for you." He reached down and picked up the letter that had fallen to the floor. "Looks like it's from your buddy Reanne."

Several minutes later, when Rodolphus succeeded in getting Nymphadora to wake up and quit hiding her face under the blanket, she opened her eyes sleepily and said, "What did you want?"

Rodolphus shook his head at her, smiling. "You sleep so soundly, Nymphadora," he teased. "This letter came for you—and the owl is waiting for a reply, or something."

Nymphadora glanced up to see the owl glaring down at her beadily. "Oh," she said, and quickly sat up. "Goodness. Well, may I see the letter then?"

Rodolphus handed it over, and Nymphadora opened it, stifling a yawn by clapping a hand over her mouth. "Oh," she finally sighed. "It's just the normal thing. I have to give a statement tomorrow because of what happened this morning. And day after tomorrow, I have to attend Brewster's funeral. Great." She rested her head against the back of the couch for a moment. "I am not looking forward to that. Auror funerals, the killed-in-action ones, are the worst."

"And you have to go to it?" Rodolphus questioned.

"Yeah," she replied. "Because I was on the mission when he died. And it's probably my fault—"

"Don't say that," Rodolphus told her sharply. "If you were unconscious when he was killed, it's not your fault. The Imperius was not your fault, and you shouldn't blame yourself."

Looking quite small, Nymphadora looked back at the letter. "It says to send a notice saying I'll be there," she sighed. "Could—could you please summon quill and parchment for me? I don't want to poke anyone's eye out."

"Oh, is that how Moody lost his eye?" Rodolphus teased.

Tonks glared at him and he grinned apologetically, raising his wand and summoning the parchment, quill, and ink as she'd asked. She looked down at her tightly-clenched fists, then closed her eyes. "Don't you _ever_ say something like that about him," she hissed in a deadly voice.

Rodolphus was quiet, but Tonks did not see the look of anger and hurt that flashed in his eyes. "I didn't mean it bad," he said, his voice stiff and cold. "I was only teasing."

"Don't tease about him," whispered Tonks, looking up at Rodolphus. "Please. For my sake. He was my friend, and confidant. I wish I could speak to him now, about this stupid mission. I—I miss him."

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice still stiff. He turned his face away from her, and Nymphadora frowned.

"Don't—" she began, but stopped, feeling something different coming from him. "Rodolphus?" she asked in a quiet voice. "I didn't mean to snap at you. I tend to be quite sharp when speaking of those I care about."

Rodolphus looked down at the parchment on his lap, then reached over and took Nymphadora's hand in his. "I know," he said finally. "It's okay.

She squeezed his hand, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Well," she said after a moment, "I suppose I should let them know that I'll be there."

He released her hand and she pulled a piece of parchment onto her lap, scrawling the desired note and tying it to the owl's leg. "Thanks," she told the owl, who flew away with a hoot.

After the bird had flown out of sight, Nymphadora yawned and stretched, Rodolphus ducking out of her way. "Sorry," she said with a giggle. "By the way, it's past lunch time. Are you hungry?" She grinned up at him. "I am." And jumping up from the couch, she haphazardly folded the blanket with a wave of her wand and strode into the kitchen.

She was bustling around the room, preparing to make lunch when Rodolphus came in, grinning at her. "D'ya want a sandwich?" she asked, holding up the bread and a knife.

"Sure," he chuckled in amusement. "Want me to help with anything?"

"If you want to," she said in a pleased voice, and put him to work cutting up tomatoes and shredding lettuce. After a moment, she slipped bacon onto the grill and began to turn the temperature dial.

"How much magic do you use here in your home?" Rodolphus asked her.

Nymphadora blushed. "Oh. Well, for my sake, we keep it to a minimum in the kitchen. I'm really bad with household spells: did you see how I folded that blanket earlier? You must know that I have a reputation for being clumsy. My household spells are the same way."

Rodolphus grinned. "You must be the only one who folds a blanket so that it looks like a pyramid."

"Thanks," Nymphadora said drily. "Honest, if I tried to flame-fry this bacon, I'd burn it to a crisp. I have no ability whatsoever to be that careful, and I frustrate Mum way too much for her to try to grow the ability in me." Tonks scowled at her bacon. "Mum has this curious habit of being able to do everything I can't do," she said in annoyance. "It's helpful, but it makes me feel stupid. Remus never made me feel stupid when he helped."

"Do I?" Rodolphus asked curiously.

"I don't know," she answered slowly. "I don't remember you doing any household spells for me, really."

He smiled, then pointed to her bacon. "Flip it," he said with a wink.

With a yelp, she turned back to her frying bacon and began to turn it over. "Would you get a plate out of the cupboard for me?" she asked.

"Magically or normally?" he teased.

"Rodolphus," she pouted, and he laughingly walked over to the cupboard and set a plate behind the grill.

"Aw, you know I love you," he whispered in her ear before darting off to begin putting mayonnaise on the bread.

She caught her breath for an instant, but slowly let it out, sighing quietly to herself. After the last piece of bacon was finished and on the plate, Tonks turned and took the plate to the table, putting it in the middle of the table. "Okay," she said finally. "Pass the—thank you." Tonks took the bread Rodolphus handed her and began to make her sandwiches.

They were almost finished with their meal, laughing and talking, when they heard the front door shut and footsteps coming nearer. They looked up as Andromeda entered the room, holding Teddy in her arms. "Good afternoon," she said to them, then frowned. "You're home early, Nymphadora."

"Yeah," said Nymphadora with a small smile. "I had a disastrous mission this morning, and so Reanne gave me the rest of the day off."

"Oh." Andromeda gave her daughter a concerned look, and asked, "but you're okay, right?"

"The only one of the team left," said Nymphadora cheerily, and her mother looked horrified. Nymphadora's grin faded. "One was killed and the other two are in St. Mungo's," she explained. "I have to go in tomorrow to give a statement, and day after tomorrow, I'm required to attend the funeral."

Andromeda came closer to the table. "Who was killed?" she asked.

Nymphadora looked up at Teddy, who was cooing and reaching for her. "Brewster," she said finally. "I don't think you know him. This team was different than the others I've worked with before: we were after a foreign Death Eater who had come to Britain. He's dead now."

Andromeda looked surprised. "Dead? After everything he managed to do to your team?"

"Yes," Nymphadora replied as Andromeda gave Teddy to her. "After I woke up from what I think was a Stunning Spell, I...got him."

Rodolphus stared. "You?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Nymphadora nodded, looking down at her child. "Yes," she said quietly. "We were told to kill him if we couldn't take him. And so, as the last conscious one—I did it."

"How were you the last one?" Andromeda asked. "You must—"

" _Don't_ praise me," Nymphadora said sharply, accidentally sounding a lot like Snape and wrinkling her nose at herself. "I was under the Imperius, and almost killed one of the team. That's why one of them is in St. Mungo's."

Andromeda didn't say a word, but slipped her arm around her daughter's shoulders and gave her a hug. Nymphadora sighed a little, then said, "Thanks, Mum." The brown-haired witch said nothing, but sat down beside her daughter and remained silent.

Rodolphus looked up at Nymphadora and said, "Did you use the Killing Curse?" He received a glare from Andromeda, but Nymphadora looked up and nodded. "I thought so," he said. "Disoriented by the Imperius and the Stunning Spell, you naturally would have thought of the Killing Curse right then."

"I did it the exact same way, too," Nymphadora said with a sigh. "Exactly as I had under the Imperius."

"What will they say tomorrow?" Andromeda asked her. "When you tell them you did the Killing Curse?"

"I don't know," Tonks said. "It was the first thing I thought of." She sighed. "At least _Avada_ is painless—I think."

"But it's an Unforgivable!" Andromeda protested. "Nymphadora!"

Nymphadora sighed. "I know, Mum," she said finally. "But really, it was the best alternative."

Andromeda looked stricken, but Rodolphus looked slightly approving. "There is no other curse that kills as swiftly and painlessly as _Avada_ ," he said softly. "It was well chosen, even if you weren't completely in your right mind at the time."

Nymphadora laughed drily. "That's normal for me," she said, and Rodolphus gave her a smile.

A very distinct cry came from Teddy, and Nymphadora looked down at him with a proud smile. "I love you," she told him softly, then stood. "Rod, will you hold Teddy for me while I fix him a bottle?" she requested of him.

He reached out and took the child, who immediately began to cry and reach for his mother. Rodolphus didn't say a word, but cuddled the distraught child against his shoulder.

Nymphadora gave Rodolphus an apologetic look, then hurried to prepare the bottle. Coming back to the table, she said, "How about you give him the bottle? He needs to learns that Mum and I aren't the only ones who can give him a bottle."

Grinning, she helped Rodolphus figure out how to manage both the baby and the bottle. Teddy became silent, happily drinking from the bottle. Tonks grinned down at her son and her fiance. "I love you," she said to them softly. "Both of you."

Rodolphus looked up, his face clear, a tiny light in his eyes. "I love you too," he mouthed up at her, and she gave him a special smile before hurrying upstairs.

The next morning, Nymphadora rose and dressed quickly, going downstairs to the breakfast table. "Morning!" she said breathlessly.

"Good morning!" chorused the brothers, and Andromeda smiled at her daughter.

"You're going to be late, Nymphadora," said Andromeda. "Are you going to eat?"

Tonks shook her head. "Too nervous," she said cheerily. "I'll get something to eat after I give my statement. Just came down to say goodbye before I leave."

Rabastan lifted a hand without looking at looking at her. "Bye," he said.

"You prat," she said to him, and laughing, she walked out the door and disapparated. Nymphadora marched herself up to the office where the group was meeting and knocked on the door. Once she was granted entrance, she entered the room and greeted each person in the room in turn.

Some greeted her in return, like Reanne and the man behind the desk, but the other three or four merely nodded and looked away from her. Tonks took the seat that was appointed to her, and the man behind the desk began to speak.

"This meeting is simply to discuss the circumstances surrounding the death of Auror Norman Brewster yesterday morning," said the man, who Tonks knew to be called Jordan Kensington. "We understand that Aurors Alden, Stewart, and Tonks (who is here) were involved in the skirmish that took his life. However, as we only have one of them here with us, Tonks, please tell us what you saw."

"I didn't," she said bluntly. "I was Stunned when he was alive, and when I woke up, he was dead."

"Stunned?" said one of the others in the room, raising an eyebrow. "By the Death Eater? Strange, isn't it?"

Nymphadora glanced at him. "It was either Alden or Brewster: I don't know."

Reanne gave Tonks a warning glance as Kensington frowned and asked, "How could you not know? I do not mean to question—well, perhaps I do mean to question your competency. A Stunner from another Auror. Really, Tonks?"

"I was fighting the Imperius at the time," she said in a very even, quiet voice. "My mind was taken up with that, and distracted from the order to stop Alden and Brewster. I was Stunned by one of them. They knew I was under the Imperius, because they saw me try to kill Stewart—which they knew that I would never do on my own. They were trying to stop me from doing any more harm."

"Speaking of Jack Stewart," Kensington said, turning to one of the others. "Tell her what the healers said about his situation."

"Well, they said that they were able to remedy the first curse that had been used on him, but that the second curse they were having trouble with," reported another man. "Jack still isn't responding."

"Oh." Tonks couldn't think of much to say, her mind filling with what Rodolphus had told her about the Killing Curse being interrupted because she'd fought Matthews' Imperius.

Kensington leaned forward and frowned at Tonks over the top of his desk. "You are still held primarily responsible for any lasting effects your curses have on Stewart," he told her. "If you have _any_ idea of what curses Matthew made you use, then by all means let the healers know."

Tonks nodded wordlessly, not sure if it was wise to explain about _Avada_ in front of everyone that was there. Reanne looked over at her and said, "Even if you don't exactly remember what happened, at least go visit him. His family is quite distraught over this."

"I'd _love_ to explain what happened to him to his family," Tonks said flatly. "'I'm sorry, Madam, Sir, I almost killed your son because I'm too weak to fight off a simple Imperius, and I'm here to see if anything I might remember about what I did might help the healers restore him to health.' Yes, I'm sure that would go over well."

Two of the men had smirks on their faces, and Reanne smiled slightly. "You needn't say anything of the sort, Tonks," he told her. "You can easily create a cover story, or you're not as good a liar as I thought you were."

Tonks smiled at him. "I'll visit Jack," she said softly. "I might know a couple things that could help."

"Very good," Kensington said unconvincingly.

As Kensington went back to talking about Brewster and his impending funeral, Tonks sat back in her chair and thought, with a sinking feeling, of herself visiting her unconscious Auror friend in St. Mungo's. She hoped with all her heart that the information Rodolphus had given her would somehow help them, but Tonks did not want to tell the healers where she'd gotten the information. Of course, if she didn't tell them, they might think that she knew it herself from practice. She pulled her thoughts away from that just in time to hear Kensington dismiss them, repeating the funeral time and place once more.

Tonks stood and walked out with Reanne, silent. Reanne looked over at her, then said, "You seem much more calm this morning." She gave him a grim smile, and he told her, "Don't mind Kensington. He's just concerned."

"Concerned that I'm all screwed up," Tonks said nonchalantly. "He's right, you know. I am screwed up—mad, even."

"I know," Reanne agreed, and Tonks frowned at him. His face broke into a grin. "I read the _Daily Prophet_."

She sputtered, and he laughed as he turned, standing in the doorway of the Auror Office. "Monday," he told her. "Come in then. I think that will give you time to attend and cope with the funeral tomorrow as well as visit Jack. I really think you might be able to help the healers with your information."

She nodded, said her thanks, and hurried off to the apparition point, heading home.


	20. Jack Stewart

The following afternoon, Nymphadora prepared to go to the funeral, sighing as she turned her hair brown and shortened it to shoulder length. She stepped out of her room and met Rodolphus in the hall. She smiled a tiny bit, but turned to walk on down the hall.

Rodolphus fell in step with her, and asked softly, "Are you going to be all right?"

"I think so," she replied. "I just hate facing the suffering families, and I hate having to go and feel all the emotions of everyone around me. They're not my feelings and I'd rather not have to feel them."

"But you're required to go?" he asked as they went down the stairs.

"Yes," she sighed. "It's because I was part of the team, even though I still don't know how he died. I haven't the heart to ask." Nymphadora shook her head, then looked up at him.

He frowned slightly. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Nymphadora slipped her hand into his and pulled him into the empty sitting room, leaning closer to him. "You could come with me," she told him, almost in a whisper, looking up into his face as he looked straight ahead. "Come with me, Rodolphus?" she asked him, squeezing his hand slightly.

"Is it allowed?" he replied without looking at her, in fact, turning his face away from her.

"As long as not too many extras show up," Nymphadora told him softly. "And they shouldn't. Do come with me, Rodolphus."

"All right," he said finally. "But get that look off of your face."

She was astonished. "What look?" she asked, surprise now on her face.

He glanced sideways at her and sighed. "The look of persuasion and promise that Bellatrix always used," Rodolphus explained heavily, noting the stricken look that appeared on Nymphadora's face.

"I—I'm sorry," she whispered quickly. "I didn't mean to—"

"I know," Rodolphus said in a dead voice. "Please be careful, Dora. It was nearly impossible for me to deny her anything when she used that face and tone of voice."

"Rodolphus," she whispered, hurting for him. She squeezed his hand gently, but he pulled his hand away from her, looking into her eyes.

"I love you," he told her, pain in his eyes. "Go on: I'll join you in a moment."

Nymphadora obeyed immediately, supposing that he needed to balance his emotions after she'd upset them. With a wry smile, she decided that she had a knack for upsetting more than umbrella stands. She was waiting in the kitchen, eating an apple, when Rodolphus came in, his expression clear. She glanced at him and he smiled at her quietly, making her breathe easier.

"Ready?" he asked, and she nodded, tossing her apple core in the trash. "How can you do that and not be able to fold a blanket?"

"Because I wasn't using magic!" she protested. "If I'd folded the blanket without magic, I promise you I could have folded it ten times better. If I'd tried to use magic to toss that core in the trash, I would have bounced it off your nose!"

Rodolphus raised an eyebrow. "On purpose?" he queried, and Nymphadora laughed as they walked outside.

"Well, you hadn't made the comment about the blanket yet, so probably not on purpose," Tonks replied mischievously, holding out her hand for him to take. He grasped her arm, and she disapparated.

They walked into the building together, some giving them frowns, and others giving them quizzical looks. Tonks supposed that some people recognized Rodolphus, but didn't remember from where they remembered him. They went into the room where the funeral service was to take place, and sat down together in the back, where it was hopefully too dark for many people to pay attention to them.

As the service continued, several of Brewster's family members shared stories and memories about him, and Nymphadora found herself laughing and crying with the rest of the family, although Rodolphus sat perfectly still, stone-faced. As the group was moving outdoors to the funeral pyre, Nymphadora said to Rodolphus, "It's not fair that you have as much emotion as a fence post, and that I end up crying even when I don't want to."

Rodolphus looked sideways at her, then grinned and told her, "It's because you're a Hufflepuff."

Nymphadora rolled her eyes. "How do you do it, Rodolphus?"

"I always have," he replied after thinking a moment. "I just don't want to feel other people's pain, and so, I don't."

"Oh." Nymphadora frowned. "That's still not fair."

Rodolphus grinned apologetically, then turned his attention back to what was happening at the pyre. Two witches and two wizards, all Brewster's relatives, stepped forward and drew their wands. Nymphadora bit her lip, and Rodolphus squeezed her hand reassuringly.

The four people around the body on the pyre raised their hands, one witch wiping away tears, and pointed their wands at the body. " **Incendio** ," they chanted in unison. Flames erupted from the wands and consumed the body, turning it to mere ashes.

Nymphadora's mouth opened slightly in horror, and tears filled her eyes as she remembered the lone, dead werewolf that had disintegrated beneath Rodolphus' _Incendio_. She stepped away from him slightly, but he caught her hand, keeping her with him. Tears began to spill down her cheeks, and as she cried, Rodolphus slipped his arm around her waist and drew her to his side without saying a word.

A sobbing witch several rows in front of them broke away from the two young men who were holding her and dashed up to the pyre, throwing herself down on the ashes that the wind was gently blowing away. "Norman!" she sobbed hysterically, curling up on the pyre. "Norman!"

Nymphadora looked up, trying to hold back her own emotions as she watched the woman weep. "I think that's Brewster's wife," she whispered to Rodolphus between hiccups, seeing the woman sit up and began to rock back and forth. "Let me go," Nymphadora said, tears still streaming down her face. "I want to go to her."

Rodolphus squeezed Nymphadora's hand, then released her. Nymphadora hurried away from him, down toward the pyre. She jumped up onto it and knelt down beside the woman, touching her shoulder gently. When the woman looked up, she began to sob harder, and Tonks put her arm around the woman's shoulders. The two women hugged each other, crying together.

Unknown to Nymphadora, Rodolphus turned and stepped back into the shadows, out of sight of everyone.

Tonks didn't know how long she held the bereaved, sobbing woman, but when the woman looked up, she gasped. "You're N—Nymphadora Tonks! W—why, you were there when—"

"I was unconscious," Tonks said softly, her tears still fresh on her cheeks. "I did not see what happened. But I understand your loss, and I grieve with you."

"You cannot possibly understand," the woman sobbed sharply. "You don't even have a husb—" She stopped and stared up at Tonks.

"I did," Tonks said in a choked voice. "I did, and he was killed in the Battle of Hogwarts, fighting against the Dark Lord and his army."

The woman glared at her. "But you will marry a Death Eater in his place, yes? How can you—" She cut off sharply, glancing behind Nymphadora. Looking down, the woman began to cry again.

Nymphadora's tears renewed at the cruel slice the woman had made at her engagement. She turned, expecting to see Rodolphus behind her, but he wasn't. Instead, Reanne was standing a little way away, a blank expression on his face, watching the two women carefully. Nymphadora turned back to the woman and tried to reach out to her, but the woman stiffened and shoved her away.

Looking through her tears at the ones gathered around, Nymphadora caught her breath sharply. Rodolphus wasn't there. "No," she whispered, and with a sob, she disapparated.

Rodolphus watched Nymphadora look around, and began to step out of the shadows. The crack of her disapparition made him freeze and stare at the spot where she'd been. "Dora," he whispered, realizing what she must be thinking.

He immediately disapparated to the Tonks house. When he saw that she was not outside, he knocked on the door, which was answered by a frowning Andromeda. "Sorry," he said. "Did Dora come back here?"

"Not that I know of," Andromeda said slowly. "Did something happen?"

"A misunderstanding," Rodolphus replied shortly. "I have to find her." Whirling around on the spot, he apparated back to where he'd been. As he strode through the people toward the funeral pyre, people gasped and pointed at him, hissing angrily among themselves.

Once he reached the still sobbing woman, he stared down at her coldly until she looked up, feeling the hostility he was purposely giving off. She squeaked in terror and scooted backwards, away from him, speechless. His eyes narrowed as he regarded her passively, the crowd holding its breath. "Nymphadora is compassionate, yes?" he said, not meaning it as a question at all. Her terrified look of understanding satisfied him, and he turned away, lifting his hand to scan the area for Nymphadora's magical signature.

Rodolphus caught Reanne's eye just as he found what he was looking for. The Head of the Auror Office seemed to be slightly amused, although the only sign of it was the slight twitch at the corner of his mouth. Reaching down, Rodolphus found Nymphadora's intent, and apparated after her.

He found himself on the cliff edge, and heard someone sobbing heartbrokenly. Turning, he saw Nymphadora on the ground, her hands over her face, curled up as tightly as she could manage. "Dora," he said, hurrying to her and kneeling at her side. "Dora, my love—"

Her sobs continued, and he placed his hand on her back. "I love you, Nymphadora," he murmured in her ear, leaning down to make sure she heard his words.

"Where were you?" she asked between sobs. "I needed you!"

"I was there," he answered, his brow furrowed in concern. "I was watching from the shadows so that no one would see me. Nymphadora, I told you: 'Many things I am, but unfaithful I am not.' I didn't leave, and I came as soon as I knew where you'd gone."

"She—" Nymphadora gulped. "She—Rodolphus, she—"

Rodolphus wrapped his arms around the crying witch and lifted her up against his chest. "I know," he told her softly. "What she said to you, and everything. I know that seeing Brewster released to the Elementals reminded you of what I did to Remus. And I know that that stupid woman hurt you deeply with her unkind words." He sighed and drew her closer, beginning to rub her back gently. "I know that I caused some of the hurt you're feeling right now," he added finally, "and I'm sorry, Nymphadora."

Her tears falling fast once more, she whispered, "Remus," and hid her face in Rodolphus' robe, sobbing.

He hugged her gently and said, "If you're angry with me, I understand."

"It's not your fault," she wept, her voice muffled. "It's my fault, and that makes it so much harder to bear! I'm not upset with you: I'm mad at myself!"

"It's always harder to forgive yourself," he said wryly.

"Does the guilt ever go away?" Nymphadora whispered, looking up into Rodolphus' face searchingly.

Rodolphus sighed. "Not really," he answered finally, "but it does get easier to bear."

Tonks' shoulders drooped in despair. "I don't want to bear it," she wept. "I don't want to feel it anymore. It hurts too much." And she sobbed under the weight of all her emotions.

Rodolphus didn't know what to say, feeling terrible that he hadn't been able to protect Nymphadora from the werewolf that had once been her loving husband. Finally, he pressed his rough cheek against her wet, tearstained cheek and whispered, "You won't be alone, Dora: I'll help you. We'll do this together."

She looked up and saw him watching her in loving concern, determination on his face. "With me," he repeated softly, "you are not alone. We are going to be married, Dora. I want to be able to help you with your problems as you've helped me with mine, and it's not fair for me to burden you with my problems, and just let you carry them all. You're one of the few who know a lot of what I've been through in my life, but I rarely speak of those issues because I'd rather hold them in. Either I keep them in, or let them flood out, and it's not right."

"I don't mind," Tonks whispered, and Rodolphus sighed.

"I know you don't," he said softly, "and that's why I have to be more careful. You care _very_ deeply, Dora, more deeply than I thought humanly possible. It's not fair that you should absorb all my hurts and have to cope with yours as well. I want to share in your hurts."

"Rodolphus, you said—"

"I know what I said," he interrupted quietly. "But I want to help you, and think I can help a little this way."

Nymphadora flung her arms around his neck and kissed him, her tears running down his face as well as hers. "I love you," she wept when she drew back and looked into his eyes. "I love you, Rodolphus Lestrange."

Rodolphus hugged her close, and whispered, "I love you, Nymphadora Tonks Lupin—"

She froze, her mouth half open, ready to breathe a sob. "You—" she began, but stopped again. "Oh, Rodolphus!" Nymphadora knew that Rodolphus did not like to speak of her as the widow of Remus Lupin, but the fact that he confessed his love to her using her married name struck her as complete acceptance.

"Always," he finished, and kissed her on the forehead.

Without a word, Nymphadora closed her eyes and leaned against his chest, letting her sobs die away. He held her for a long time, and when it became dark, he helped her stand and took her home. At the door to the Tonks house, Rodolphus squeezed her hand gently, and she smiled tentatively at him before opening the door for them.

Andromeda met them at the doorway to the sitting room, Teddy in her arms. "Are you all right?" she asked her daughter.

"Yes," Nymphadora replied quietly, blushing a little when Rodolphus smiled down on her. "You know how much I hate funerals, Mum." The brown-haired woman seemed to accept this explanation for an unanswered question and turned away, heading back into the sitting room.

Rodolphus glanced at the witch holding his hand. "You're not going to tell her?" he asked.

Nymphadora smiled serenely. "This is between you and me," she said, a final tone in her voice. "Mum is not marrying either of us, and neither of us is marrying Mum. She need not know everything we speak of."

He smiled at her, and she blushed again, the two of them heading into the sitting room to spend an hour or two in quiet fellowship with their family.

The following week, Molly invited Nymphadora to the Burrow for tea, an invitation which she accepted quickly. After getting off duty, she apparated to the Burrow and knocked on the door. Ginny flung the door open and gave Tonks a hug. "Welcome!" she said happily. "You haven't been here in ages!"

Tonks grinned. "Maybe a few weeks, Gin. Are you excited to go back to school?"

Ginny sighed slightly and rolled her eyes. "I told Mum I wasn't going back, and she had a fit. And then she said that Hermione was going back, even though she's almost nineteen, and so I should as well. I was just teasing, but Mum didn't seem to appreciate my humour."

Laughing together, they stepped into the dining room and found Ron and Hermione at the table. "Hello," Tonks greeted them in a friendly manner. "How's life?"

"Fine for now," said Ron, uncrossing and recrossing his long legs under the table.

"He keeps trying to convince Hermione not to go back to Hogwarts," Ginny explained.

Tonks sat down beside Hermione, Ginny seating herself on Tonks' other side. "But, girls," she said, seeing Ron and Hermione both open their mouths to speak, "the NEWT year is very important, even if we'll miss you while you're gone. Don't forget that your NEWT grades will effect what type of job that you can get after school."

Ron frowned at Hermione, then said, "I keep telling her that if Neville and I didn't need to take NEWTs to become Aurors, she shouldn't have to take NEWTs to do whatever she does!"

Hermione groaned in exasperation. "Ron!" she said. "You two cheated! Just because you don't have to doesn't mean you shouldn't!"

Ron snorted. "Harry did it," he said stoutly.

Hermione threw her hands into the air. "Just because he does something doesn't mean that you should! If he jumped off a cliff, would you follow?"

"If he jumped off a cliff, he'd have a good reason," Ron replied firmly.

"But Harry had to grow up faster than you," Ginny told her brother. "And he's had much more to deal with than mere sibling-rivalry. Hermione didn't even have siblings, except me." The two girls smiled at each other. "But she knows," continued Ginny in a loud voice, as Ron sputtered, "that her last year at school will continue to help her even more. So, she's going, and so am I."

"You told me Mum—"

"Yes, I did," Ginny interrupted, "but I was joking, and didn't realize that she'd take me so seriously. Now, I don't want to tell her I was joking because she'd be quite upset." She smiled complacently. "I want to go back and see all the old places, seeing some of my friends. I don't want to remember Hogwarts as a broken, smouldering ruin."

Ron grinned. "Dumbledore's Army."

The girls smiled at him, Ginny looking around Tonks. "Yes!" they said together. "That's probably one of the best things that happened to Hogwarts, and it's all thanks to the Ministry."

Tonks grinned in amusement. "Fudge and Umbridge," she said.

"Yup," Ron answered. "Say, Tonks, do you know what Fudge is up to these days?"

"No," she replied thoughtfully. "He was supposed to be on vacation a year or two back, but I don't recall anything else about him."

"I hope a Death Eater got him while he was on vacation," Ron said.

"Ron!" Hermione said reproachfully. "Don't wish that on anyone!"

Tonks looked thoughtful. "I do wonder where he's gone, though," she mused. _He hasn't been around in a while_ , she thought to herself.

Molly came into the room several minutes later and greeted Tonks happily. "Welcome back, Tonks," she said, coming up behind Ginny and putting her arm around Tonks' shoulders. "Ron tells me that we lost another Auror about ten days ago? Do you know anything more about that?"

Glancing over at Ron for a moment, Tonks said, "I'm afraid that's confidential information, Molly."

 _But you told Rodolphus_ , replied an ornery little voice in Tonks' head.

Hermione sighed. "See, Ron," she said in exasperation. "You need another year of schooling—"

"I'm not going," Ron snapped at the same time that Ginny sniggered, "A year of school won't make him any less of a prat, Hermione."

Tonks looked away, a smile threatening to appear on her face. "The team had been after a particularly powerful Death Eater," she added to justify the complaint of the voice in her head. "It didn't go well."

At that moment, Harry came down the stairs, dressed in his Auror robes. "Hello, Tonks," he said, nodding to her. "Has Reanne asked you about Jack?" Tonks shook her head, frowning. "Well, he told me that he wanted to make sure that you'd visited Jack, and that he was going to ask you about it very soon."

"Oh." Tonks bit her lip. "I haven't," she replied. "I meant to, but I just haven't gone yet."

"Make sure you do," Harry told her in concern. "He still wasn't responding when I saw him a couple days ago." He turned and saw Ron sitting with Hermione and Ginny. "Ron!" he said in a sharp tone. "You haven't changed yet!"

Ron looked down at his robe, then looked stupidly at Harry for a moment before gaping in horror. Like a shot, he was out of his chair, bolting for the stairs and heading up to his room. Hermione buried her face in her hands and groaned.

"He'll grow up," Tonks assured her. "Once he almost dies a few more times."

"You mean, he'll get _his_ priorities sorted out?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

Ginny snorted. "Eventually, even if he has three children by then."

Hermione turned pink, and everyone pretended not to notice her embarrassment as Ron tripped back into the room, now in his Auror robes. "Ready, Harry?" he asked breathlessly.

"Hours ago," Harry said drily, and the two hurried out of the Burrow and vanished.

Molly turned back to the three girls, shaking her head. "I declare: I'll never relax while Ron is working," she said worriedly.

Tonks smiled. "Don't be too worried," she told Molly. "They did survive life on the run for a year."

"But Hermione was with them," Ginny said smartly.

"Ron's good," Tonks said. "Don't you remember the Battle of Seven Potters? Ron can hold his own." She was silent for a moment, remembering dueling her aunt Bellatrix in mid-air, Ron flying and dueling at her side.

Ginny looked around at her mother and then at Tonks. "Yeah, Ron's good," Ginny snorted. "He'd better hope I never go bad: he wouldn't survive."

Tonks laughed. "The youngest is always the worst," she chuckled. "Behave, Ginny."

Winking, Ginny grinned at Tonks in spite of Molly and Hermione's disapproving frowns. "I'm always good," she said.

"Ha," Molly snorted. "You told me that you are trouble, Ginny."

"I'm just mischievous," Ginny said.

"Yes," Tonks mused with a straight face. "Mischievous, resourceful, clever, opaque—"

Hermione jumped to her feet. "I have things to do," she excused herself, and hurried off.

Ginny watched the bushy-haired girl leave, then turned back to Tonks. "Do you know that George hired Rabastan to work at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?"

"Yeah, he told us," Nymphadora replied with a grin. "I keep expecting him to come home with corn sprouting from his ears."

Ginny laughed and Molly smiled slightly. "I'm not sure it was wise for George to hire him."

Rolling her eyes, Ginny said, "Mum, George is grown up. He understand the dangers, and he says Rabastan has really good ideas and catches on to things very quickly."

"But can he be trusted?" Molly asked.

Tonks glanced over at the family clock Mrs. Weasley kept. The hand reading "George" was pointing to "At Work." Nymphadora took a deep breath and said, "He is usually decent, but he has a vile sense of humour and he loves intimidating people, the sadistic little bastard."

Molly looked more worried at this description, and Tonks said, "He's smart, and he's very clever. I won't say he's ruthless, because he's not. There are things that Rabastan will not do." Tonks smiled. "But he's amusing, and he gets along very well with his brother."

"How does Rabastan fit in when you and Rodolphus are together?" Ginny asked, ignoring her mother's severe look.

"Rabastan...respects Rodolphus, and Rodolphus is quite...well, not protective of me, but something like that," Tonks said, rubbing the side of her face thoughtfully. "I don't really get much respect from Rabastan, and Rodolphus doesn't appreciate the way he treats me sometimes. Overall, Rodolphus and I try to be considerate of Rabastan, but there are things that little brother simply does not need to know."

Ginny grinned about that until Molly said, "Ginny, go on upstairs or outside now."

The red-haired girl scowled and rolled her eyes. "Life really never changes," she said grumpily, and hurried upstairs.

Tonks looked at Molly, eyebrow raised. "You wished to speak with me alone, Mrs. Weasley?"

Molly gave the younger witch an indignant look. "No. I wanted everyone in here to listen," she answered, then sighed. "Dora, I'm still not convinced that your impending marriage to Rodolphus Lestrange is a good idea."

"Molly!" groaned Tonks. "Please don't start!"

"I mean it!" Molly said sharply. "You don't need to worry about the Lestrange brothers when you already have yourself and your son to take care of!"

Tonks frowned. "Rodolphus loves Teddy and helps me take care of him, Molly. The boys don't disturb Teddy any more than I do when I fall down the stairs."

Molly nervously twisted her apron in her hands. "But Dora, he's had Bellatrix! How can someone who wanted _her_ be right for you? You'll never be able to satisfy him."

Fury spread through every inch of Nymphadora, and she bristled angrily. "Are you saying I'm not good enough after Bellatrix?" hissed Tonks, her eyes flashing.

"No!" Molly snapped in surprise. "That's not the point at all. I just don't think the kind, gentle Tonks that I know is going to satisfy him. He'll want more, Dora, and he'll hurt you. He'll use you—and your special abilities—to get what he wants."

"You don't know him," Tonks said, her voice and hands trembling. "You can't say that."

"I just did," Molly told her. She reached across the table and put her hand over Tonks' hand. "I'm worried about you, Tonks. I don't want anything bad to happen to you, and I don't want you to go through with this plan. I think Rodolphus will hurt you beyond any pain you've ever felt before."

Nymphadora yanked her hand away from Molly. "I love him!"

"But does he love you?"

"Yes, he does!" cried Nymphadora, hurt by Molly's words. "How dare you!"

"I don't think he can love," Molly said.

Nymphadora drew a sharp breath to calm herself. "Well, Mrs. Weasley, you are gravely mistaken."

Molly looked at Nymphadora very carefully, then said, "You're not going to listen to me any more, are you?"

"Not as you were talking about Rodolphus," Nymphadora replied, her voice firm.

"You won't listen?"

Tonks sighed. "Molly, you're a great friend, and I appreciate you very much," Tonks began, "but I don't think you understand my level of commitment to Rodolphus. We're working on strengthening our relationship, and I love him, Molly. He and I are learning about each other, and we're drawing closer together." Tonks looked firmly into Molly's face and said, "We love each other, Molly, and Rodolphus and I will be married in January."

Molly stared back at Tonks for a few minutes, then said, "Are you sure, Nymphadora?"

"Yes," Nymphadora said firmly. "I'm sure."

"All right," Molly said resignedly. She then sat up straighter and asked, "Are you going to continue being the provider for your family?"

"Yes," Nymphadora replied after a moment. "Rodolphus really can't find a job because he's known as a criminal, so I think that I'll be the one who works. After all, I already have a good job."

"But what if your family increases in number?" Molly asked, her hands on her hips.

Nymphadora thought through what Molly had said—and gaped. "I don't know," Tonks said, blushing deeply.

Molly looked straight into the younger witch's eyes. "Have you talked about it with him?"

"I asked him if he thought we would start a family, and he said that we'd have to see what happens," Nymphadora replied quietly, looking down at her hands.

"I wouldn't be shocked at all if you ended up with several children," Molly said bluntly. "You're young and desirable, and I wouldn't be a bit surprised if you had a baby before you and Rodolphus had been married a year."

Nymphadora blushed again. "Maybe," she said softly, then stretched and got to her feet. "I really don't know what he thinks about that. I haven't talked to him about it."

Molly nodded and stood. "Well then, Nymphadora, have a good evening," she said, then raised her voice. "Ginny! Come down here and say goodbye!"

Ginny appeared almost immediately, her cheeks and ears a little pink, and hugged Nymphadora. "Just remember me when you're picking out godmothers," she whispered in the older witch's ear.

Surprised, Nymphadora held Ginny away from her, looking at her carefully. Ginny blinked, scratched her ear thoughtfully, and blinked while scratching her ear. Nymphadora shook her head. "Naughty child," she said, then hugged Ginny again. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," the two Weasleys echoed, and Molly added, "Now don't forget to visit your Jack-whoever-he-is."

"Right," said Tonks, then walked out the back door, turned, and vanished.

Appearing at the Tonks residence, Nymphadora put her hand on the door and let herself into the house. She walked into the living room and saw Rabastan sitting there by himself. "Um, where is everyone else?" she asked.

"Rodolphus is out," Rabastan said. "Don't know where he is. Your mother is somewhere, but is not in this house, and as for Teddy, he's with your mother."

"How wonderful," she sighed to herself. "Look: I'm going to St. Mungo's to visit one of my friends. I don't know when I'll be back. Would you let Mum and Rodolphus know when they come back, please, Rabastan?"

"I will," he replied.

Nymphadora walked out of the house and disapparated, feeling slightly disappointed that Rodolphus hadn't been there to come with her. She sighed and headed through the doors, walking up stairs as she headed to the correct ward. As she entered the ward, she saw three healers gathered around someone who was standing by one of the beds. Frowning, she glanced at the person in the bed and saw that it was the blonde Auror, pale and sleeping.

She walked toward them as quietly as she could, but the three healers turned and looked at her. "Sorry," she said softly. "I just wanted to come see him."

"It's okay," one of the healers told her.

Tonks frowned. Healers did not usually tell her that anything was okay. They generally preferred to give her a good scolding and threaten to kick her out of St. Mungo's. She glanced at the man that the healers had been talking with, and her jaw dropped. "Rodolphus?" she whispered.

He just looked at her for a moment, then said, "I thought you'd forgotten to come tell what you knew about what happened to the boy here, so I came and told the healers what you'd told me."

"Oh." Tonks glanced at the blonde boy, then back at Rodolphus. The healers backed away from the two of them and walked away, leaving them alone with the sleeping Auror.

"Are you upset with me?" Rodolphus asked her quietly.

"No," she replied softly, coming closer to him and looking down into his eyes. "I just wish you'd reminded me. I wanted you to come with me, and I looked for you before I came, but no one was home except Raben, and...yeah."

Nymphadora sighed, and Rodolphus reached out, taking her hand in his as she turned to look at Jack lying on the bed. "How is he?" she asked.

"Improving," Rodolphus answered. "Once the healers knew what they were dealing with, they knew what to do. Before I explained about your fighting the _Imperio_ and the conflicting intents, they didn't believe that it had been an actual Killing Curse that was attempted. Apparently, not many people under the Imperius fail their _Avada Kedavra_ s. But now that the healers know what's going on, they've been able to help Jack."

"Good," Nymphadora sighed, leaning her head against Rodolphus' shoulder. "Thank you for coming," she murmured, and he nodded slightly, watching the blonde Auror.

"He's about to wake up," Rodolphus said after a moment. "He might be able to hear you if you called his name."

"Okay," she asked, then stepped closer to the bed, Rodolphus at her side. "Jack?" she began softly. "Jack?"

The blonde boy stirred, shifted slightly, opening his eyes slightly and squinting as he glanced around. He took a deep breath and stretched, then lay back on his pillows, eyes closed. "Tonks?" he said after a moment.

She didn't reply, and he opened his eyes again, frowning up at her. "Don't you dare cry over me," Jack told her sternly. "My mum's already done that, and it was not your fault that I ended up here."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, not sure what to say. "I couldn't stop myself."

"But she kept him from killing you," Rodolphus added immediately.

Jack looked up at Rodolphus, his eyes widening in surprise. "Lestrange?" he asked.

Rodolphus smirked at the boy. "Yes," he said, pride in his tone. "The very one."

"I see." Jack grinned mischievously. "Now, Lestrange, I'm sure you know this, but I think you should hear it again." Both Rodolphus and Nymphadora looked quite wary. "Nymphadora here is a lovely witch and you're a lucky wizard. You'd better take good care of her, Death Eater."

"Oh, I will," Rodolphus said, looking over at Nymphadora with a gleam in his eye. "She's a very special witch." She blushed and shyly leaned her head against Rodolphus' shoulder.

Jack regarded the two of them for a moment, then struggled to sit up more, lying back against his pillows. "Lestrange," he began, grinning in anticipation, "I wanna see you kiss her."

Nymphadora blushed even more, not looking up at either of the men. She could feel Rodolphus watching her just before he squeezed her hand meaningfully. Blushing deeply, she looked up shyly, but couldn't keep her eyes on his.

"Shy, Dora?" Jack teased her, seeing her severe blushes.

Rodolphus released her hand and put his arm around her, drawing her into a close embrace. "Dora," he murmured softly, and she raised her head a little. He lifted one hand, brushing her hair out of her face in one motion and cupping her face in his hand the next. Rodolphus leaned forward and pressed his lips against Nymphadora's once, twice, three times. "I love you," he murmured as he hugged her gently. Releasing her from his embrace, they continued holding hands.

Jack grinned up at them. "You two are great," he said, sounding proud of them. "May I come to your wedding?"

"Aurors?" Tonks said, sounding scandalized. "At my wedding?"

"You're an Auror, m'love," Rodolphus replied to her, smirking. "Wouldn't be right without you. Besides, we've got Potter and Weasley, who will probably be there as well. Oh, yes, and Longbottom. Nearly forgot him."

Nymphadora grinned happily. "You don't mind if I invite my Auror friends?" she asked. Rodolphus shook his head, and she turned back to Jack. "You just have to make sure that you're well by the wedding day," she told the blonde boy, laughing.

He snorted with laughter. "No, I think I'll stay here for a while longer," he said. "You know, the injured-in-action thing?"

"Of course," Nymphadora said. "Now do get well, Auror Stewart."

"Oh, eventually, Auror Tonks," Jack retorted.

Rodolphus nodded to the boy, then, with a slight tug on her arm, escorted Tonks from the ward. She looked up at Rodolphus and blushed again. "Well," he told her with a grin, "I do love you, you know."

Nymphadora smiled, then said, "I can't wait until Hogwarts starts up again, because we'll be getting married just after the holidays, when the girls will still be home from Christmas break!"

Rodolphus smiled at her. "I know how you feel," he agreed. "But time will fly so quickly that you'll wonder why our engagement was so short."

"That was Rabastan's fault," Nymphadora said adamantly. "It was his idea that we marry on the fifteenth of January."

"Yes, well, let's just get to September 1st first," Rodolphus told her, walking onto the apparition point. Taking a tighter grip on Nymphadora's hand, he disapparated, taking them home.


	21. Send-off to Hogwarts

Toward the end of August, Nymphadora and her family were invited to the Burrow for both Ginny's seventeenth birthday and a back-to-school celebration. They all gathered in the entrance hall of the Tonks house so they could leave together.

Appearing at the Burrow, Tonks knocked on the door and stepped back. Rodolphus squeezed Tonks' hand, smiling at her slightly as they waited. After a moment, the door flew open and Percy greeted them, motioning them to come inside.

Ginny hurried up and threw her arms around Tonks, grinning. "Welcome," she said breathlessly. "Come in!" She marched away into the house, and the others followed, laughing.

Tonks, her mother, and Rodolphus seated themselves in the backyard with the others, Rabastan heading off to talk with George and Ron. "May I hold Teddy?" Ginny asked, looking at the adorable, blue-haired child in Andromeda's arms. The woman nodded and handed Teddy to Ginny very carefully.

Ginny held the child proudly, smiling as Teddy looked up at her in wonder, grabbing a lock of her beautiful red hair. "You're so cute," Ginny whispered to the baby, laughing slightly as he looked around, his eyes wide.

Hermione hurried over to Ginny and began to play with Teddy, giggling and laughing as the child cooed. Tonks felt Rodolphus tense beside her, and glanced sideways, noticing his troubled expression. She let her hair fall in front of her face, blocking almost everyone's view of her and whispering, "It's okay, Rodolphus. They want to see Teddy because he's my son. The Weasleys love babies, you know." Nymphadora smiled slightly, then straightened up in her chair and looked around.

Tonks realized that her mother had gone into the house and was speaking with Molly Weasley, helping to prepare the evening feast. After a while, Molly called two of her boys to set up the tables, and everyone sat down, the food appearing on the table at Molly's command.

The boys cheered and began to eat, and everyone followed their example. When Ginny was finished, she pushed her plate away and grinned across the table at Tonks. "Guess what?" she asked.

"What?" Tonks asked, grinning back.

"Hermione's going to be Head Girl, and I've been elected Quidditch team captain," Ginny said happily. "And guess what else?" Her face turned dark.

"What?" Tonks said slowly, concerned at Ginny's expression.

Ginny yanked a letter out of her pocket and thrust it across the table into Tonks' hands. "Look who the Head Boy is."

Tonks took the letter and scanned down it. Beside the words "Head Boy" were the words "Shaul Lestrange." Rodolphus looked at the paper quickly after Nymphadora gave a slight start and looked at him. He didn't say anything after he read the paper, but looked at his plate thoughtfully.

"Who on earth is that?" Ginny asked. "Do you know him?"

"Um," Tonks began, but she didn't say anything else, feeling that she had no business telling Ginny about the Lestrange twins.

"He's my son," Rodolphus said, very quietly. He looked up, straight into the Weasley girl's eyes. "I don't know him, but he's one of my boys."

Everyone at the gathering became silent, and Neville glanced at Nymphadora in shock, realizing that the "Lestrange relatives" she'd questioned earlier that year had been the twins! "Boys?" asked Hermione tentatively.

Rodolphus didn't look at her. "Twins," he said flatly. "Shaul and Mordor Lestrange. They were born while I was in prison, and I've never met them."

"Tonks," Neville began, and she lifted a hand, silencing him.

"I met them in Knockturn one evening," Rabastan spoke up. "They helped me, and I didn't even know who they were so that I could speak to them."

"They were captured by Aurors and brought in for questioning because of what happened in Knockturn," Tonks told them.

A smirk touched Rodolphus' mouth. "Both of them were Death Eaters," he said in a quietly proud tone.

Rabastan smirked as well, thinking of the two boys. "Indeed," he chuckled. "Death Eater Head Boy."

"So you didn't know anything about them?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"No," Rodolphus replied. "Bellatrix told me that she'd miscarried them, and so I didn't know that she lied."

"Death Eaters?" Harry asked in disbelief. "How old were they when they joined up?"

"When they were fifteen, or just before they turned fifteen," Tonks answered when Rodolphus looked at her. Ron frowned at her, and she said, "I learned about them by questioning them when they were brought in for questioning. One of the twins said that Bellatrix had wanted them take the brothers' places" Tonks pointed to Rodolphus and Rabastan "after Battle of the Department of Mysteries. It makes perfect sense for her to pressure them to step up that way."

Rodolphus snorted. "Dad goes to Azkaban, and the sons all take the Dark Mark," he said. "Wonderful how that works out for the Dark Lord."

Some of the Weasleys glanced at each other carefully, and Tonks took Rodolphus' hand under the table. "When we escaped prison," Rabastan continued, "the boys were shunted to the side to play the lesser role of Junior Death Eater.

Tonks snorted. "And they were not impressed with that," she said, remembering how the twins had complained about Draco. "I don't know what they're up to now: I haven't seen them since I spoke to them at the Office." She smiled grimly. "They kind of hate me," she said nonchalantly, looking down.

Rodolphus squeezed her hand gently and she glanced over at him. "They were raised to hate," he said quietly. "Raised to hate your kind, and your mother's kind of people."

"So what does the existence of these twins mean for you?" Neville asked the brothers and Nymphadora.

"Merely that the House of Lestrange continues through them, thank Merlin," Rabastan said. "And it complicates—life." Rabastan changed his sentence at a sharp glance from his brother.

"But anyway," Tonks said to Ginny and Hermione, trying to draw the conversation back, "you'll have a very interesting time with Shaul as the Head Boy. He's much more calm than his twin: Mordor's a bit off."

"Anyway," Ginny told Hermione brightly, "you should have lots of fun trying to work with him while you're the Head Girl."

Hermione frowned at Ginny, who grinned mischievously. "But the boys are in your year," she said with a frown. "Shouldn't you have noticed them before now?"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't think they've gone by their real names before," she said after a moment. "I do know a pair of Slytherin boys in my year, but whether they are the right ones, I really don't know. Although when the one's eyes flash, he does remind me..." her voice trailed off.

Rodolphus and Rabastan both looked at the Weasley girl sharply. "They remind you of Bellatrix," Rabastan finished. "Yes, of course they do. When I first saw the twins, that was one of the things I first noticed about them: their eyes."

Rodolphus remained quiet after that conversation, not joining in on the discussion between his brother and George about a certain kind a soap that would make you look and smell like you'd rolled in dung.

After a while, Harry grinned around at some of the people. "Anyone up for a game of Quidditch?" he asked.

"Under cover of a darkened sky," Tonks sang with a grin.

Ron, George, Ginny, and Hermione jumped up, some of them laughing. Harry glanced at Tonks, then said, "Want to play with us, Tonks?"

She grinned back at him. "Sure," she said, and stood, following them out to the orchard. Nymphadora apparated home to get her broom so she could fly with the others, who were already in the air, tossing an old, worn Quaffle around.

Taking off, she flew up to Harry and Ron, who were discussing teams. The two boys finally decided that each team should have one beater, one chaser, and one keeper. They left the seeker out because they didn't have much time in which to catch the snitch: they wouldn't be releasing the snitch with the other balls.

Tonks was a beater for Neville and Ron's team, and she happily protected them from the bludgers zooming around the orchard. Ron guarded his hoops while Neville tried to score goals against Harry and Ginny, the keeper and chaser for the other team. George flew as the beater for Harry and Ginny, and Hermione had been appointed referee in spite of Ron's heated protests.

Finally, tired out from the high-action game, the seven players landed and trooped back to the table, now completely covered by darkness. Tonks sank into her chair beside Rodolphus, grinning tiredly. "That was awesome," she said breathlessly.

He smiled at her and asked, "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah," she answered, grinning, her cheeks still flushed with excitement.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, leaning closer to her as they stood.

Nymphadora smiled, slipping her hand into his and stepping closer to him as they began to move to the edge of the garden, where they could disapparate. Before they could leave, however, an apparition appeared directly in front of them with a soft pop, and two boys materialized before them. "Proximity," Rodolphus warned them quietly.

The boys looked at him with a sneer, then froze. The two straightened up, and one said coldly, "Hello, Father." Without preamble, the two boys began to take turns speaking to Rodolphus in rapid French.

Nymphadora's heart sank when she saw Rodolphus' face harden and felt him tense. He released her hand and Tonks realized that Rodolphus was preparing to draw his wand if he needed.

One of the twins motioned to Nymphadora and snapped something that made Fleur gasp and put her hand to her mouth. The boy glanced at her, then said coolly, "Excuse my French."

Ginny giggled, but no one else said a word. Rodolphus hissed something at the boy, and his twin smirked. Rabastan stalked over to stand beside his brother and snapped at the twins.

Mordor sharply replied, then turned back to his father, asking a question. Rabastan lifted his right hand and Nymphadora noticed a ring she'd never seen before on his hand. Rabastan continued, his voice becoming very quiet.

Shaul listened for a moment, then began to speak quickly, pointing first to Rabastan and then at Mordor, insistent on something.

Rodolphus shook his head and replied in a quiet voice so not many could hear. Mordor answered angrily, motioning to Nymphadora again, and Rabastan glanced at his brother, wondering what he was thinking. Rodolphus continued to speak, and the twins fell silent. Rabastan raised an eyebrow, but made no comment.

The boys looked at each other, then nodded and said a single sentence before turning on the spot and disapparating. No one spoke, but everyone stared at the two Lestranges.

Rodolphus was looking away from everyone, standing perfectly still. Rabastan glanced at his brother's face, then looked over at Nymphadora, who was watching Rodolphus worriedly. Rabastan was about to say something when Nymphadora stepped forward quietly and slipped her hand into his reassuringly.

Without a word, Rodolphus turned and put his arms around her, holding her close. Pressing his face against her hair, he whispered, beginning in French and switching to English, "Shall we go home now, Dora?"

"Yes," she whispered back, "although the Weasleys will want an explanation for that."

"And you will too," he sighed heavily. "But not right now. Please?"

"All right," she replied, "but we must tell them something, or they'll ask Fleur, and goodness knows what she'd say!"

Rodolphus caught his breath sharply, then glanced up and look around at the others. "Well," he began uncomfortably, knowing that some of them wanted him to release Tonks from his embrace. "I suppose you realized that those boys were my sons. They came to talk about the continuation of the House of Lestrange, Mordor, of course, being the heir."

Fleur leaned forward, tossing her head and shaking her silver hair over her shoulders. "You deed not geev 'im zee seegnet ring," she said. "Eef 'e ees zee heir, vie deed you not geev eet to 'im?"

"I told him I wasn't going to for a while," Rodolphus said blandly.

Rabastan raised his right hand and showed them the ring with the Lestrange crest on it. "He cannot give it without my cooperation because I hold the ring. It was given to me when Rod and Dora became engaged, and it will not be given to Mordor until their wedding."

Nymphadora lifted her face and look at Rodolphus, but he wouldn't look her in the eyes. "Let's go home," she told him softly.

He didn't say anything to her, but spoke quickly in French to Rabastan in an undertone. Rabastan looked scandalized. "Are you sure?" Rodolphus glared at him and disapparated with Nymphadora.

They appeared in front of an ivy-covered, impressive-looking iron gate. Rodolphus raised his hand and magically unlocked the gates so that they swung open to Tonks and Rodolphus, creaking.

Rodolphus drew his wand and Tonks did the same, whispering, "Where are we? What is this place?"

Walking forward, Rodolphus did not reply, but motioned for her to stay with him, blasting Devil's Snare out of the way as he walked. Tonks tripped over a stubborn piece of the dangerous weed, and it wrapped itself around her legs, holding her down. Rodolphus _Incendio_ ed the plant, freeing Nymphadora. She jumped to her feet, nervous because she had felt the flames of his spell on her face.

After she'd tripped over the broken stones in the overgrown path several times, Rodolphus grabbed her arm and marched her by his side. "Sorry," she whispered guiltily.

He didn't speak, and Tonks was silent, waiting for him to talk. After a few minutes, they turned a corner in the path and Rodolphus stopped, Nymphadora walked straight into him. "Sorry," she whispered, blushing.

Rodolphus lifted his hand and pointed ahead of them. A dark building stood a little way from them, suspicious-looking and daunting. Nymphadora opened her mouth to speak, but Rodolphus walked on.

Nymphadora caught up with him and stayed by his side as they approached the door together. She frowned as she looked around, for, although the place seemed old, it was remarkably well taken care of.

The black doors were perfectly clean, although the wood was slightly cracked in several places, and Tonks noticed the silver doorknocker shaped like a serpent. She was about to walk up onto the porch when Rodolphus stopped her, pointing to something above the door.

Looking up, Nymphadora was surprised to see the Lestrange crest boldly displayed above the door. "Beautiful," she whispered, noting the artwork on the crest. "But, Rodolphus, where are we?"

"Stay with me," he told her, stepping up to the doors. They opened on his command, and he led her inside quickly.

Nymphadora looked around, trying to get her eyes used to the dimly lit sitting room. Rodolphus flicked his wand, turning some lights on. She blinked, seeing a long hall, several doors, and at least two staircases. Noticing a sleeping portrait on the wall, she fell silent as Rodolphus led her down the hall and opened another door. She followed him down the second, shorter hall to a dimly lit sitting room. Rodolphus walked directly into the room, drawing Nymphadora with him, and sank down onto the couch.

"Rodolphus?" Tonks began softly, sitting down beside him. "what is this place?"

He didn't look at her, closing his eyes. "Home," he told her very quietly. "I grew up here: this is—well, was—my home."

Nymphadora was surprised. "Your parents lived here?" she asked. "Rod, does this house belong to you?"

"Yes." He felt Nymphadora's hand on his arm and leaned forward, putting his hands over his face. "I inherited it as the older son. I have to hand the mansion down to Mordor before our wedding."

"Why?" Nymphadora asked with a feeling that she already knew.

"Because the Lestrange Mansion cannot belong to a blood-traitor," Rodolphus whispered.

"Is that what family tradition says, or what you say?" Nymphadora asked him quietly.

"It's both, Dora," he began with a sigh. "I want to keep the traditions for the boys' sake. Besides—" he stopped and looked at her, guilt written on his face. "Once I marry you, I cannot come back here without special, magical permission from both the twins and Rabastan."

Nymphadora was shocked. "I'm sorry—" she began.

"Don't!" shouted Rodolphus, and anger exploded inside him. "Don't you dare apologize, Nymphadora! This is not your fault! It's mine!" He turned away from her stiffly.

She stared at him for a moment, feeling terrible for him. She wanted to comfort him, but didn't know if he would allow it. Debating what to do in her mind, Nymphadora suddenly realized that Rodolphus was trembling.

"Rodolphus?" she said softly, drawing her feet up onto the couch and putting her arm around him. She gave him a little hug and told him, "It's going to be okay."

Without warning, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. "I love you," he said, emotion evident in his voice, "but it hurts."

She slipped her arms around him, giving him a tight hug. "Love is a sacrifice sometimes, Rodolphus," she murmured in his ear, "but I love you very much and I want to help you with whatever the boys were saying to you."

Rodolphus took a deep breath and began to explain. He told Nymphadora that the boys had shown up to see if he was really going to marry the half-blood as she had said. He scowled, his eyes darkening as he spoke. "I told them that I was going to, without a doubt, marry you. They wanted me to know that although I am unmistakably their father, the House of Lestrange does not claim me. Mordor wanted the signet ring that is rightfully his, but I had already given it to Rabastan."

Rodolphus nearly smirked. "I gave it to Rabastan, but because I'm still alive and haven't married you yet, Rabastan cannot give the ring to Mordor: he can only give it back to me. Only I can give it to Mordor, and I'm not giving it to him yet."

Tonks laid her head on his shoulder as he continued, "Only right after or directly before we are married will I hand over the ring. I'll have to discuss that with Rabastan."

"All right." Nymphadora nodded, then asked, "Well, then, will you show me your Mansion? You never said anything about it before." She sat up, looking over at him. "You said this is where you grew up?"

Rodolphus looked up and nodded. "This is where I was when Bellatrix came to take me to the Dark Lord. We argued because I didn't want to go, but she used her body to persuade me, and I followed her." He grimaced bitterly. "She was pleased, and showed me so when we came back here. This house is full of my memories of Bellatrix's seduction, lies, and ruthless manipulations."

He stood, holding out his hand to Nymphadora. "Come on," he said quietly. "I'll show you the house. Oh, and it might be better for you to look like someone else. Like maybe Bellatrix, because the portraits know her."

Nymphadora took Rodolphus' hand and stood, becoming Bellatrix and transfiguring her robes almost instantly. Before she knew what had happened, Rodolphus had pulled her into a full-bodied embrace, kissing her forcefully and demanding a response from her.

She stood there, her heart beating furiously as Rodolphus deepened his kiss and tightened his embrace, the hard buttons on her black robes pressing painfully into her ribs. He drew back jerkily and looked at her for a moment.

"Rodolphus?" she gasped, horrified at the madness in his eyes. He did not seem to have heard her, but pressed his lips against hers again, then allowed his lips to trail across her thin cheek and down her neck. A soft moan escaped her as he heatedly kissed her neck.

"Oh, yes, you like it," he whispered passionately. "But what? No attempted seduction today, Bella?"

Nymphadora looked down, wondering why Rodolphus had told her to become Bellatrix if he was just going to act this way. She knew she should not in any way act seductive, because she felt him tense, as if he was preparing to fight for his life. _Bellatrix_ _wouldn't have needed to seduce him,_ Tonks thought to herself. _He was caught in her trap anyway!_

He grabbed her by the hair, lifting her head and smirking when her eyes watered in pain. "Don't avoid my gaze," he told her coldly, calling her several unpleasant words.

Nymphadora, hurt even though she knew he didn't mean those words to her, gulped, "I'm sorry, Rodolphus. I love you." Her eyes changed from seductive black to warm brown, filling with tears.

Rodolphus gasped and shoved her away. "Dora!" he groaned, stumbling back against the wall. "I did it again!"

"Why did you ask me to change if you knew that you would do that?" she whispered.

"I—I—the house is not safe for you, but it is for Bella," Rodolphus told her, staring at the floor. "I didn't mean to—oh, Dora, I—I've abused you!"

Nymphadora slipped her hand into Rodolphus' hand and said, "Rodolphus, you've been hurt deeply by Bellatrix, and it's not going to heal easily. But you're so angry with her—that anger will hurt you, Rodolphus."

"I don't want to talk about it," Rodolphus said miserably. He motioned Nymphadora to follow him and led her on a tour of the house. They saw several different rooms, but one made her very curious. Rodolphus sighed. "Rabastan is living here, or at least, his things are here even if he stays at your house," he explained to Tonks.

She nodded, then followed him to another room. This one was much larger, and when Nymphadora stepped into the room, her jaw dropped.

On one wall was a picture of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy with their baby Draco, and above the large bed hung a picture of a newlywed Bellatrix and Rodolphus. On another wall, two dark-haired boys grinned from their frame.

"Sirius," whispered Nymphadora, recognizing one of them.

"Aw! She knows me," jeered the taller boy. "What do you think about that, Reggie?" The picture-Sirius sneered at Tonks, glancing at his brother.

"Leave her alone!" the voice came from a picture behind Tonks. She turned to see a brown-haired girl frowning at Sirius from across the room, two other girls looking at her from the picture.

The dark-haired girl turned to the blonde girl and said, "Did you hear that, Cissy? They're standing up for each other! How sweet!" She laughed derisively and completely missed the sympathetic look that the girl Cissy gave Sirius and the brown-haired girl.

Rodolphus slipped his arm around BellaDora and said softly, "That is Andromeda, with Bellatrix and Narcissa. With Sirius, of course, is his brother Regulus."

Picture-Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. "And why are you explaining us to my living counterpart?" The unsuspecting portrait winked at Nymphadora. "You've finally succeeded in driving him mad. Well done if I do say so myself!" She laughed at her own joke.

BellaDora glanced at Rodolphus, who gave a slight shrug. She turned her hair to its normal pink, making herself look very odd, as Bellatrix had never sported pink hair before.

Most portraits stared, but Sirius smirked. Bellatrix asked, "Andromeda?"

"I'm not Andromeda," BellaDora denied it. "I'm her daughter." The portraits, except Sirius, still looked confused, so Nymphadora morphed back into her completely natural, black-haired state.

"I am not Bellatrix Lestrange, or even Andromeda," she said coolly. "I am a Metamorphagus and my name is Nymphadora."

The picture-Bella shrieked in horror and screamed, "Unfaithful, son-of-a—"

"Don't you dare!" Nymphadora shouted at the portrait, her eyes flashing dangerously as she stomped her foot. "The real you is dead! Rodolphus has always been faithful to you!"

"You better have been," said the newlywed Bellatrix to the portrait of Rodolphus, sitting on his lap and moving suggestively as she kissed him. His response was to begin petting her as they kissed heatedly.

Nymphadora turned red, looking away from their frame to the other wall. "Dead?" the other picture-Bellatrix said in shock. "What happened? And who are you?"

"She was killed fighting for the Dark Lord," Rodolphus replied, a note of pride in his voice.

Picture-Bella laughed. "You're so proud of me," she giggled. "You're almost as good a liar as Lucius!"

Both portraits of Narcissa replied to this statement angrily, but picture-Bella ignored them. "Who are you?" she asked Nymphadora again. "Where did you come from?"

"I am Nymphadora Tonks," she said calmly. "I am the only child of your sister Andromeda and her husband, Ted Tonks. My father has died, however."

Bellatrix choked. "The _Mudblood_?" she shrieked, glaring at the portrait of her sister within the frame. "Get out!"

"No!" Nymphadora protested, seeing the mortified look on the face of her girl-mother. "She hadn't done anything wrong at that time, nor had she even met him. You can't blame her now!"

The girl Narcissa looked stricken. "Bella, please don't," she whispered. "It hasn't happened yet, and she's still innocent!"

"Willful child!" ranted Bellatrix at her brown-haired sister. "Ungrateful, shameful, blood-traitor!"

"I wouldn't!" cried the girl Andromeda in horror, one hand over her mouth. "You know I hate Mudbloods!"

"You _did_ ," said Narcissa Malfoy, "but your views changed two or three years later."

Andromeda once again looked mortified. "You never told me!" she cried out to the other portraits, then looked at the real Rodolphus. "You didn't, not even when you returned! I always wondered why no one talked about me! I married a Mudblood and had his child!" The girl flung herself to the ground and tore her robes, Narcissa hurrying to her side.

Nymphadora stared at the portrait in shock, feeling Rodolphus' arm go around her. The portrait of her mother looked up from the ground and demanded, "Are you really my daughter?" Tonks nodded finally, and Andromeda demanded, "What do you do? What do I do and look like now?"

"I'm an Auror," said Tonks, and her words were met with screams of derisive laughter from both portraits of Bellatrix. Andromeda stood and moved away from Bellatrix slightly, looking at Tonks, slightly impressed. "I've been an Auror for almost six years, and I'm twenty five years old. I have also been part of the Order of the Phoenix."

Sirius stared at her, then grinned. "Congratulations!" he said, a bit sarcastically. "How long do you think you'll last?"

"The Second Wizarding War is over, Sirius," she replied, annoyed. "And by the way, you didn't survive it, dear cousin."

Sirius looked shocked, and his brother started laughing. "Shut up," Sirius snapped at him, then turned back to Nymphadora. "I'm dead?"

Nymphadora sighed. "Yes," she said finally. "We went to rescue some school children who'd been lured into a trap by some Death Eaters." Looking at Sirius, she added, "You were there to protect James' son Harry. By the way, Harry's an Auror too now!"

"Tell us about Sirius' death," the younger Bellatrix said happily, ignoring the bit about Harry.

"Well," Tonks began, her eyes narrowing, "we had a mass breakout of Death Eater prisoners from Azkaban because the dementors revolted, and these Death Eaters were the ones who helped set the trap for the children. Bellatrix, you, the brothers, and Lucius were there along with Dolohov, Avery, Nott, and several others. I came in with four other members of the Order, including Sirius, Remus, and Mad Eye."

Nymphadora took a deep breath and continued, "We found the Death Eaters and the children in the Death Chamber at the Department of Mysteries. During a fiery duel, Bellatrix cursed Sirius through the veil, never to be seen again in this life, and Remus had to stop Harry from running into the veil after Sirius." She shook her head. "Harry didn't understand what had happened."

Bellatrix laughed uproariously at the outraged look on Sirius' face. "See? I am the better duelist!" She grinned at Tonks wickedly. "What were his last words?"

"His last words were something like, 'Come on, Bella, you can do better than that!" Tonks replied. "And you improved. Almost immediately, too."

Rodolphus smiled, squeezing her shoulders. "This was my room," he told Nymphadora as Bellatrix laughed. "And as you can see, Bellatrix decorated it after we were married. I told her that I didn't want the portrait of her sisters staring at us, so she put a Permanent Sticking Charm on it." He smirked. "Then, when Andromeda left to be with your father because she was pregnant, Bellatrix couldn't take her portrait down, and it infuriated her. She was furious with me even though it wasn't my fault." Rodolphus smiled to himself proudly.

"Are you ready to leave?" she asked him.

"In a minute," he replied. "Dora, anything of Bellatrix's that is here is yours, if you want it. I believe that some of her robes are still in the closet."

"You can't do that in front of my face!" shrieked the newlywed Bellatrix.

Rodolphus smirked at her. "I wouldn't have if you hadn't permanently stuck yourself to the wall! But you could turn your back, you know." He turned his back on her, joining Nymphadora, who was looking through the robes in the wardrobe.

Giggling, she pulled out a dark green and silver robe. "Wow," she said. "Fancy much, Auntie Bella?"

"Don't you call me your aunt," Bellatrix snapped.

"She's so fancy," sang Nymphadora, twirling around and holding the robe up to herself. "Ms. Trixiebella! Bellatrixie!"

Rodolphus raised an eyebrow. "If you want it, take it and let's go. In fact, you could just shrink them all and take them home to look at them," he told her, noting the furious portrait of Bellatrix.

Nymphadora grinned and did as he said, turning toward Rodolphus and the door. He took her hand and they left the room together, Rodolphus leading her out of the house. He paused on the doorstep and asked, "May I kiss you?"

Blushing, she nodded, and Rodolphus slipped his arms around her. Beneath the Lestrange coat of arms, Rodolphus kissed Nymphadora lovingly until she melted in his embrace, laying her head on his chest. "I love you," she breathed, clinging to him tightly.

"I love you very much," he murmured, his face hidden in her hair. "But, Dora, my love, it seems to me you keep getting shorter. When you were completely natural, you were much taller. Why don't you stay tall?"

"Because—because—" she blushed again. "I don't like being taller than you, and—" Nymphadora blushed a deeper pink. "Small girls are easier to cuddle."

"And bigger girls," Rodolphus said, his eyes twinkling, "have better curves." He chuckled at her expression and touched his lips to her cheek, whispering, "Your ears are red, _mon amour_." His fingertips ran over her back, feeling her ribs through her robe. "You're so thin," he said to her teasingly. "Do you think your mum's cooking, or Molly's cooking will help you with that?"

Nymphadora leaned up and kissed him on the corner of the mouth before she asked softly, "Will you take me home now?"

Rodolphus guarded her from the Devil's Snare all the way out of the grounds and disapparated with her outside the gate. They appeared in front of the Tonks house, and the door burst open, Rabastan poking his head out of the doorway.

"Nymphadora," Rabastan began, "Molly and the girls want you to meet them at the Burrow on September first so that you can go with them to King's Cross Station. Rodolphus, I need to speak to you."

"Yes," Rodolphus nodded. "And I have matters of great importance to discuss with you as well." He led Nymphadora into the house and told her goodnight before heading off to speak to Rabastan.

Nymphadora went to the Burrow early on September first and joined Harry, Hermione, and most of the Weasleys on their way to King's Cross. On the platform, Molly cried as she hugged the two girls goodbye.

"Mum!" Ginny groaned, trying to pull away from her mother. "Stop it!"

"Well, I've got to get up to the prefect compartment," Hermione said. "You know, to give them their instructions."

"Have fun with Shaul," Nymphadora chuckled.

Hermione looked a bit worried, but Ginny laughed. "Don't worry," she said easily. "Just remember: I'm the prefect. And you'll have the DA behind you if you need it. You know, just in case he needs a little jinxing to keep him in line."

Nymphadora frowned. "I suggest that you be very careful if you try jinxing them," she warned. "Neville said that when they were brought in for questioning, the team had a hard time subduing them."

Ron and Harry glanced at each other as the train whistle blew. Ron jumped, grabbed Hermione, and yanked her behind a brick pillar as she protested. Harry glanced at Ginny and raised an eyebrow, making her shrug slightly and roll her eyes.

Nymphadora watched Harry help Ginny carry her trunk onto the train and wondered if the two of them were a couple. She knew that Ginny had once had a crush on Harry, and was very curious to know if the two of them would work out.

When Hermione appeared, her face was pink and Ron had his arm wrapped around her. "Come on," she hissed, and levitating her trunk, she hurried toward one of the compartment doors, Ron bounding after her.

Harry glanced at Tonks, seeming a little embarrassed for his friend. The second whistle blew, and the train doors closed, the train beginning to move. "I didn't think he was going back to school," Harry said.

"He might ride there with them and apparate back," Tonks replied.

As the train picked up speed, one of the compartment doors was forced open, revealing several people struggling in the doorway. Someone was shrieking behind them, but they paid no attention to her. Tonks gasped when she realized what was going on in the doorway.

The Lestrange twins were holding a struggling Ron at wandpoint while Hermione shrieked at them. One of them jabbed Ron in the ribs with his wand, and Ron froze, staring out at the passing platform. The other twin roughly shoved the redhead out of the open door so that Ron smashed flat into the wood and stone of the platform. Harry dashed toward Ron, horrified at what he'd just seen.

Mordor glared out at everyone, his twin at his side. "You're done, Auror Weasley!" he shouted over the rumbling and roaring of the train. "So stay out!" As one, they turned back, hexing the door shut with their wands.

"You could have killed him!" Molly shrieked at the closed door. She hurried toward Ron and Harry as Hermione stuck her head out of one of the windows and cried Ron's name.

"He's okay!" Harry called loudly. "Just got the wind knocked out of him!"

"The train wasn't going fast enough to kill him unless it ran over him," Tonks said, kneeling down by Ron. "And it didn't."

Ron groaned as Harry helped him sit up. Glancing up at the train, he painfully waved at Hermione, who could barely be seen hanging out the window. She waved back until the train rounded the bend out of sight.

Molly looked at Tonks sharply. "They could have killed him!" she hissed.

"They didn't," Tonks said flatly, pushing her blonde hair out of her face.

Harry helped Ron to his feet and Ron breathed, "I'm okay, Mum."

Molly was pale, and moved to put her arm around Ron, but he brushed her away and said, "Mum, get off! I've already said I'm fine!"

She turned to Tonks once again. "If those two hurt Hermione or Ginny, I'll—"

"Don't talk to me about it," Tonks said, holding up a hand to stop Molly from ranting. "I'm just their cousin."

Bill grinned, and George snorted. "But zey do not claim you," Fleur told her callously. "Zey said zat shree days ago—but of course, you do not speak French." And she smiled to herself in a very irritating way.

Tonks just stared at her, deadpan. "I really don't have a use for speaking French," she said sweetly. "It's not as if speaking French is something impressive—or necessary." Tonks saw a sharp look in Fleur's eyes and smiled a little more. "Besides, it's been how many years—and you still can't pronounce the word 'they'?"

Fleur's eyes narrowed. "'ow dare you?" she hissed, her accent more pronounced because she was angry.

"What are you gonna do?" Tonks asked, the smile disappearing from her face. "Gonna turn into a fish and eat me?"

Molly stared at Tonks in shock, and Ron snorted. "I'd like to see you explain that to Rodolphus," Ron gasped, choked with laughter. "Sorry, Lestrange you can't marry Tonks: I ate her!"

George and Molly glanced at each other, both very unsure what to do. Nymphadora nodded at George, Bill, and their mother. "See you around," she said calmly. "Maybe." Nymphadora raised a hand in farewell and disapparated.

She appeared outside her house just as Rabastan came outside to disapparate to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. "See you later," she told him, heading into the house. Nymphadora hurried up the stairs toward her room, met Rodolphus in the hall, and smiled at him. "Good morning," she told him softly.

"Send the girls off?" he asked, pausing to speak with her.

"Yes," Nymphadora said, a smile creeping onto her face. "Rodolphus, the twins threw Ron off the train as it was leaving the station, and he made a splat on the platform. And Molly wasn't happy with them, and Fleur—ugh, she's infuriating. But she's nice enough if she's not talking to me."

"She's married to the oldest Weasley boy, isn't she?" Rodolphus asked. "Weird woman. Silver hair!—and it's natural!" He frowned thoughtfully as Tonks laughed quietly. "Isn't she a Veela?"

"Part Veela," Tonks corrected with a grin. "Her grandmother—" Nymphadora mimicked Fleur's accent "was a full-blooded Veela. But Fleur's quite enough of herself."

Laughing, Rodolphus agreed. "There were Veela on the Dark Side," he told Tonks. "They're nasty, but so many were enticed by them."

Tonks grinned into his eyes. "You didn't care for them?"

Rodolphus curled his lip in disgust. "Veela are—" he glanced at Tonks apologetically "—they're generally not considered human. We called them creatures. But they hold no interest for me: I have something much better than them."

Nymphadora smiled a little, then reached out and took his hand in hers. "I love you," she said quietly, squeezing his hand. She kissed him on the cheek, then said, "I've got to get ready for work."

"All right," Rodolphus said, releasing her hand, then looked back into her eyes. "Tomorrow, I'm going to work." She seemed confused, and he said, "I've got a job in Diagon Alley now."

Her blue eyes widened and she jumped forward, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly. "Oh, Rodolphus!" she breathed in his ear.

"It's just at the bookstore," Rodolphus said, rubbing her back gently.

She closed her eyes and smiled, thinking of her conversation with Molly about Rodolphus' chance of getting a job. "I didn't even know you were looking for a job," she said softly.

"Yes," he sighed. "It wasn't easy, and I think Knockturn might have been more welcoming except that the entire world knows I'm going to marry you."

"Knockturn embarrassment," she chuckled. "Oh, well. You're so sweet, Rod."

He hugged her gently, then released her. "You should probably get ready for work," he said, and she winked at him before dancing off to her room.

Throughout the next few days, Nymphadora noticed that both Rodolphus and Rabastan were staying away from the house more than the normal eight or nine hours. She met Rodolphus at the door after several days of this and greeted him with a hug and kiss. "Did you have to work late?" she asked him.

"Yes," Rabastan said easily, and Nymphadora glanced at him, not having realized that he was there too.

She looked back at Rodolphus innocently, her brown eyes boring into his. "No," Rodolphus told her with a sigh. "I went to meet the twins, Dora. We're trying to work out a solution to handing down the inheritance of the House of Lestrange."

Nymphadora hugged him gently. "Progress?" she asked, leading him inside as Rabastan followed.

"Some," he said quietly. "It's difficult, Love."

"Do they remind you of Bellatrix?" Nymphadora asked softly.

"Mordor does," sighed Rodolphus heavily. "He's wild, Dora."

She embraced him and whispered, "He'll be all right. After all, he—" she stopped, remembering that the Lestrange twins were at school. "Ah," she began again, "you're not meeting on Hogwarts grounds, are you?"

"No, we're not," Rodolphus admitted. "We meet away from the school."

"Be careful that you don't get them in trouble," she warned.

"I won't," Rodolphus replied, then looked at Nymphadora carefully. "You won't say anything, will you?" he asked her anxiously.

"No," she reassured him. "Just be careful." He nodded at her, and the two of them headed to supper.


	22. Christmas Break

One night, a few nights later, Rodolphus was once again late coming home, and Nymphadora waited up for him. She was quietly sitting at the kitchen table, worrying, when a hurried knocking came at the door. Tonks got up and answered the door with her wand in her hand, as usual.

At first, she thought Rodolphus seemed a bit embarrassed, but she soon realized that he was not blushing. Rodolphus was bleeding, drops of blood dripping down his face onto his robe.

"Dora," he said tiredly, quickly putting up his hand to shield his face from her view. "Sorry I'm late."

"Rodolphus," she whispered in horror, reaching up and grabbing his wrist, "you're hurt! Come in here."

"I'm fine," he muttered, but stumbled over the doormat and she had to help him into a chair.

She quickly knelt beside him as he wiped his bloody face on his sleeve, gritting his teeth. "What happened to you?" she asked worriedly, holding her wand ready. "Where are you hurt?"

He caught her hand in his, leaving bloody fingerprints on her hand. "Dora, my love," he said softly, "normal healing spells will only make it worse. It was a Dark Curse, and it just has to run its course."

"But won't anything stop the bleeding?" she asked him, very concerned, as she watched a fresh trickle of blood run down his face. "I'll get you a cloth to clean your face." And she was gone and back before he could say anything.

"Dora," he said softly as she held the wet cloth out to him, "you do it. You can see better."

She tenderly washed the blood off of Rodolphus' face and noted the jagged cut on his forehead. "Looks wonderful," she said wryly. "Painful, especially."

"I've had worse," Rodolphus said, his voice soft and calming. "I just need to keep the blood from running into my face."

"And you'll need a Blood-Replenishing Potion every few hours," Nymphadora said worriedly as Rodolphus' wound continued to drip blood. Flicking her wand, she conjured a bandage and pressed it gently over the cut. "There," she told him. "It won't drip into your eyes. Now how long does this curse last?"

Rodolphus touched his bandage curiously and replied, "At least all night. Maybe into tomorrow afternoon."

Nymphadora was very concerned. "We have to make sure you get the potion when you need it," she said. "And someone needs to be watching you."

"I'm fine," Rodolphus told her tiredly. "I can—"

"Maybe, but you won't," she told him firmly. "Sit still; I'll be right back." Nymphadora hurried off to find the potion she needed for Rodolphus. After a few minutes, she found it and hurried back to him. "Here," she said, handing him the goblet.

He choked on it after a few sips, and she had to use a breathing spell to help him regain his breath. Looking up, he whispered, "Dora, Love, it's okay. It's not a lethal curse."

Her lips tightened, her eyes glistening with tears. "Rodolphus," she whispered, "I think you need to sleep on the couch tonight so I can keep an eye on you."

"All right," he agreed, "as long as I can sleep with my head in your lap." She nodded and he consented to lying down on the couch, which she helped him accomplish. Tonks hurried off to get a blanket and set a second dose of the potion nearby. She sat down on the couch and put the blanket over Rodolphus carefully, then helped him lie down and stroked his hair comfortingly as he lay in her lap.

"Goodnight," she said softly after a moment, one arm beneath his head and the other hand resting on his chest.

"Goodnight," Rodolphus replied, placing one hand over hers and leaning up to kiss her lips. "Thank you."

"I love you," she told him firmly, but gently. "No matter what your sons think or do, you mean a lot to me, Rodolphus Lestrange."

He squeezed her hand gratefully, then pulled the blanket up to his chin and closed his eyes, ready to sleep.

When Nymphadora woke up, she found that Rodolphus had turned onto his side, his face pressed into her stomach. She yawned and placed her hand on his back, gently massaging him. "Wake up," she told him softly.

He stirred, turned onto his back, and grinned up at her sleepily. "You're such a comfortable pillow," he told her mischievously. "So warm and snuggly—"

"Oh, hush your mouth," Nymphadora said, blushing. She placed two fingers over his lips and was shocked when he opened his mouth and began to kiss her fingers. She began to pull her hand away, but he sat up a little and grabbed her by the elbow and wrist, turning her arm over and beginning to kiss her palm and wrist, pushing her sleeve up as he moved his lips up her arm.

"Rodolphus, you crazy man," she said, trying to pull her arm away. "Stop that!"

Rodolphus sat up, still holding her by the wrist. "Hush your mouth," he smirked at her and cupped her face in his hands, kissing her full on the mouth. Drawing back from her, his hands still on her face, he whispered, "Was that strange to you? Oh, Dora, I know lots of little strange things that you might enjoy."

Thrills ran through her as he softly kissed her earlobe, then pressed his lips to her neck below her ear. He made a line of kisses down and across her neck until he reached up and tugged her hair, pulling her head back a little. He kissed her throat, and she made a tiny moan of longing. "I know," he whispered to her, pressing his forehead against hers. "You're not familiar with many of the things that most girls like."

"I am not a 'normal' girl," Nymphadora informed him, her eyes twinkling in mock sternness, "and second, I never told you I didn't know about these kinds of things. I may have never experienced them—"

"How can you have been a married woman and not experienced these things?" he teased, shifting his position and pulling her onto his lap.

"I was only married for a little more than a year!" she retorted, pushing his hands off of her. "Both of us being older, we didn't play around!"

Rodolphus sensed that she was a little uncomfortable with the conversation and merely slipped his arm around her, staying quiet for a moment. "All your men were respectable," he said softly. "Except me."

She frowned. "I have only had one man, whom I loved with my whole heart," Nymphadora corrected Rodolphus, her eyes narrowing suddenly. "Respectable, yes. Respected by the world at large, no. Respectful of everyone including his own wife, yes." She looked at Rodolphus carefully.

"He was sweet and gentle and respectful, but you're rough and wild and bold," she said, a tiny smile creeping onto her face. "I like your boldness," she told him, smirking into his eyes. "At least you're not a prude."

"Of course not," he chuckled, then kissed her softly on the forehead. "Never have been."

"Good for you," she told him, then jumped to her feet. "It's Saturday. We should get up and do something productive." She turned away, then turned back. "How is your wound?" she asked Rodolphus.

He laughed and stood up. "It's much better," he told her. "It's either stopped, or mostly stopped."

She sighed in relief. "Good," she said finally. "Rod, was it really one of the twins who did this to you?"

Rodolphus stared at her for a moment, then sighed. "Yes, Dora, it was. They were angry with me, and I was unable to avoid all of their curses. They are very good duelists."

She slipped her hand into his and asked, "Will you continue to meet with them?"

"Last night was the last time we had to meet," Rodolphus told her quietly. "We shouldn't see them until the wedding."

"Oh." Nymphadora was surprised. "Okay then," she replied. "C'mon. Let's go see about breakfast." And the two hurried off together.

A couple mornings later, Nymphadora walked into the Auror Office, which was humming with activity. Stirling gave her a little wave as he headed out with a team and she grinned, waving back.

"Hey!" called someone from across the room, and Tonks waved at him as well.

"Hey, Jack!" she called. "Nice to see you again! It's about time you came back!"

The blonde boy strode across the room to her cubicle and leaned against the wall. "You have to be one of the luckiest and unluckiest Aurors here, Tonks," he told her.

She grinned. "You too," she told him. "In all truth, you're supposed to be dead."

"But I'm not," Jack said cheerily. "And I don't know why. The healers tried to explain it to me, but I couldn't understand what on the earth they were talking about."

"Oh," sighed Nymphadora. "Healers." She proceeded to explain why her Killing Curse hadn't worked on him.

"That makes sense," he said, nodding. "They were saying something about blasting my system into shock, and it didn't sound good. How do you know all that, anyway?"

Nymphadora blushed. "Rodolphus explained it to me," she said. "I didn't get it at first, either."

Jack looked surprised, then said, "Well, I guess he would know."

She shrugged. "He said the Imperius was his favourite, but he was best at _Crucio_. I'm not sure I understand all his reasons, but I do know that his Imperius is not very good."

The blonde Auror grinned. "Has he tried it on you?" he teased.

"Kind of," she said. "He was trying to keep me from being stupid, but I'm not too easily controlled. I broke the Imperius and almost got myself killed." She sighed, remembering her stupidity. "Anyway, I know why he is the way he is. I've learned how he thinks."

"Ah," Jack said. "Haven't you warned him to be careful?"

"He sees a warning every time he watches me leave for work," Nymphadora said quietly. "I don't have to say anything."

Jack grinned apologetically. "Hey, have you seen the notice up on the board?" he asked her. She shook her head, tossing her dark hair out of her face. "The Auror Office is hosting a Christmas Eve Ball this year—" he began.

"I'm not going with you, so don't ask," interrupted Tonks immediately.

"I wasn't going to ask you, you bighead," he retorted. "I was going to tell you that it's a masquerade ball—" he lowered his voice, eyes twinkling. "You should bring Rodolphus," Jack said softly, then turned and left her cubicle.

Nymphadora raised an eyebrow thoughtfully and turned back to her work.

November first, Tonks came home from the Auror Office and dragged herself into the living room. She sank onto the couch beside Rodolphus and heaved a sigh.

"Tired?" he asked. "You're a bit late."

"It's because All Hallow's Eve was last night," she said finally. "There was some nasty cases to sort out. Some idiots got drunk and were doing magic both in front of and to Muggles! It crossed several department lines, but because these people were rather rowdy and would not settle down, several of us were called in for safety and protection's sake." Nymphadora yawned. "Sometimes it was boring and sometimes it was active."

Rodolphus smiled. "Yes, All Hallow's Eve has never been a good time for any part of the Ministry of Magic," he chuckled.

"I'm sure," she yawned again, then giggled in the middle of her yawn. "Rod," she began, turning her head toward him and resting her chin on his shoulder, "will you go to a ball with me?"

"What?" he asked in surprise. "Why?"

"It's the Christmas Eve Ball hosted by the Auror Office," she told him, and when he frowned, she added, "It's a masquerade ball. I thought it would be hilarious if the two of us went as Death Eaters."

Rodolphus' eyes widened and he said, "Dora, Love, what would they say if you went as a Death Eater? And where would you get the mask?"

She looked down. "Her mask was in the wardrobe at your house," she said softly. "The black robe was there as well." She looked into his eyes. "They'll be scandalized, but I don't think they'll be too upset. And there is a point where we unmask ourselves near the end of the ball."

"Do you mean to scandalize them?" Rodolphus asked, smirking.

"Well," Tonks said seriously, "I intend to go as Bellatrix, if you'll give me permission."

"Nymphadora," he said after watching her face for a few moments, "you have my permission, and I will go with you, but we go disguised."

She nodded, catching his hand in hers and squeezing it excitedly. "Thank you!" she said, leaning over and kissing his cheek. "Of course we'll go disguised."

He nodded, then said, "Are you hungry? Your mother kept supper warm for you."

"Oh good," she said happily, and jumped to her feet, hurrying into the kitchen.

Rodolphus kept her company while she ate, and she leaned against his shoulder when she was finished. "I'm exhausted," she breathed, her eyelids drooping as she smiled a little. "I just need to get a shower and go to bed." She yawned widely and Rodolphus laughed.

"Here," he said, and helped her get up. "I'll help you to your room."

"But—but I need to get a shower!" she protested.

"Aren't your shower things in your room?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow.

She blushed and hid her face. "Oh, yes," she admitted. "You know, maybe I should shower in the morning. If I do it tonight, I might accidentally drown myself."

He stopped at the door of her room and squeezed her hand. "I love you," Rodolphus told her softly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she whispered, releasing his hand. She backed up against the door and disappeared through it into her room.

When Hogwarts went on Christmas break, Molly asked Tonks to come to the Burrow to greet the girls when they came home. Tonks sat at the kitchen table in the Burrow, watching the fireplace and waiting for the girls.

After several minutes, the fire lit up green and Hermione stumbled out of the fireplace. "Hi!" she greeted everyone. "Hi, Mrs. Weasley," she said. "Hi, Tonks."

"Hello," Tonks said with a grin. "How's the Head Girl? Ginny wrote me about some of your rather explosive prefect meetings."

"Oh." Hermione grimaced. "He put two Ravenclaws in the Hospital Wing, and Ginny was laughing too hard to help me to stop him!"

"Shaul didn't strike me as someone to just attack," Nymphadora said with a frown.

"Well, he did," Hermione said flatly. "Cursed one of them because he was running his mouth and cursed the other Ravenclaw because he protested. He's very dictatorial."

"What do you expect from someone who's been under the Dark Lord's heel?" Nymphadora asked with a shrug.

Hermione stared at her in surprise, then replied, "You think it's okay for—"

"No," said Nymphadora pointedly. "I just mean that it's expected that the boys should act out a lot. I'm not excusing their actions."

"It was just Shaul," Hermione corrected.

Ginny, who had come through the Floo and was listening to the conversation, frowned. "I've watched the twins together, and I think that Mordor takes his twin's place sometimes. I think that it was Mordor, and not Shaul, who cursed the Ravenclaws, but Hermione don't believe that."

Hermione sighed. "I just don't know what to do about the two of them," she said. "They're prefect and Head Boy, and there's no controlling or corralling them."

"Unless you have a winner _Crucio_ ," said Ginny drily. "Too bad it's illegal now."

"Ginny!" gasped Harry and Ron at once.

"Don't you dare scold me," Ginny told Harry. "I haven't, I swear, but sometimes it seems like a very good idea. Maybe it's a Lestrange thing: they can only be controlled by those with a bloody wicked Cruciatus. No offense, Tonks."

Nymphadora smiled. "It's okay," she said.

Ginny looked at her carefully. "You can control Rodolphus, and you have a good _Crucio_ , I've heard."

"But I don't use it," said Nymphadora, raising her eyebrows. "That's not why I get along with Rodolphus."

"Understood," Ginny said, then hurried over and gave Tonks a hug. "Are you excited for your wedding?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," Tonks replied softly. "It's a little more than two weeks, and I'm very excited." She blushed and looked down shyly.

Hermione walked over to Ron and Harry, whispered something to the three of them, and they hurried off together. Ginny watched them go and frowned slightly. "Poor Harry," she sighed. "He's a third wheel."

Tonks nodded understandingly, and asked, "Do you think Ron will ever get around to asking Hermione to marry him?"

"Yeah," said Ginny, "but if he's smart, he'll wait until she's finished with school. Hermione's already panicked over our NEWTs: she brought several of her books back with her so that she can study over the holidays." Ginny shuddered. "I didn't bring a single book; I'm not going to study over break."

"That's the way I always did it," Tonks said cheerfully. "Every time I went home, I left school at school."

"So did I," Bill agreed. "Being Head Boy didn't effect me at all."

Nymphadora grinned. "You were one of the easiest Head Boys to get along with. No one was so friendly as you—and I knew you because Charlie was in my year. You know, it really is good to have the right acquaintances and know the right people."

Ginny grinned at her oldest brother and said, "Bill hasn't been the right person to know since then."

Bill strode over and put his sister in a headlock. "Ginny," he told her, "you are a brat. You have no respect." He wrestled her out of the room with her giggling all the way.

Tonks smiled and turned to Molly. "Thank you for inviting me over, Molly," she said.

"You are staying for supper, aren't you?" asked Molly, looking surprised.

"I don't know," said Tonks. "I thought I was just coming to greet the girls."

"Well, why don't you stay to supper, and you can go home afterward," Molly said.

Nymphadora smiled. "Okay," she agreed. "Is there anything I can help with?" She saw Molly flinch and sighed. "Anything not involving things you wish to remain intact?" she clarified. "But I haven't smashed anything in ages!"

Molly nodded, grinning. "That's true," she said. "Well, come along." The two women headed into the kitchen together and began to work together on supper. Nymphadora was rather quiet, but Molly talked happily about her family and what each of her children was up to.

"George and Angelina are now engaged," Molly said excitedly, "and Percy is going to get married in the spring. And Bill and Fleur are expecting their first child in early summer."

"They—what?" Tonks asked in surprise, setting the plates down on the kitchen table just in time.

"Oh, yes," Molly went on cheerily. "Fleur's been hiding it, but Bill finally told us a few days ago. Anyway, Charlie's still with his dragons, and doesn't seem to be interested in girls. In fact, the only girl he's ever been close friends with is you, Tonks."

Nymphadora gave Molly an exasperated look. "Don't start," she told her friend. "Charlie was fun and exciting and all, but we would probably drive each other mad. And if we by chance happened to get along, we'd lead a boring life." Nymphadora smiled happily. "We don't like being bored, and besides: I'm engaged." And she smiled contentedly.

Molly shook her head, but did not comment on Tonks' statement. "Ron and Hermione—I'm hoping they'll get together..." she shrugged. "It might take Ron a few years. And then, of course, Ginny's too young to be married, and she's not even out of school yet!"

"She's of age," Nymphadora said to Molly. "She's more...mature than most seventeen year old students, though."

"She kept disappearing during the summer," Molly sighed. "I don't know where she's been going, but I didn't like it. I haven't said anything to her, but I'm worried about her. Ginny's so young—"

"Disappearing?" Tonks asked curiously.

Molly looked over at Tonks, frowning darkly. "Yes. She disappeared the night you, your mother, and the two Lestranges came here the first time. Do you remember me telling you to go see where Ginny was?"

Nymphadora frowned at Molly. "You didn't tell me to find Ginny; you told me to find where Rodolphus was. You wanted me to make sure that he wasn't hurting Ginny. I know you, Molly."

"And I dearly hope you know Rodolphus as well as you think you do," Molly retorted. "You didn't even notice where Ginny had gone because he distracted you."

"I didn't notice because you told me to go find Rodolphus, and so, I did," Tonks told Molly sharply. "If you'd say what you actually mean, what you want to get done might get done!" The red-haired witch frowned, and Tonks continued, "Rodolphus did notice that she'd left the house because he commented about it to me. He hadn't known that she could apparate."

Molly whirled to stare at Nymphadora. "She doesn't have her license!"

Tonks nodded. "She was sixteen at the time," she said. "Rodolphus seemed surprised that she knew how, but he wouldn't tell me where she'd gone."

"She apparated from the house!" Molly said in shock.

"Yes," Nymphadora replied. "And don't blame me or Rodolphus for your knowing about it if you confront her. I don't want to have her upset with me."

Molly nodded, then became silent for a while. After a moment, she asked, "How many of Rodolphus' old friends are going to be at your wedding?"

Nymphadora sighed, holding back her exasperation at Molly's concern. "Most of Rodolphus' friends are either dead or in Azkaban," she told the red-haired woman. "He's more alone now than he's ever been, and it's all because of me! I don't know if anyone he used to know would come—or could come!" She shook her head at the thought of not-yet-captured Death Eaters daring to show up at their wedding. "The Malfoys are coming."

Molly stared in surprise and a bit of horror. "Them? Why them?"

Tonks raised an eyebrow. "Ginny didn't tell you?" she asked in surprise. "Draco is going to be in the wedding: he's standing with Rodolphus. Hopefully Ginny and Draco get along during practice: they have to walk together."

"What?" Molly gasped. "Nymphadora, what do you mean?"

"I'm not totally sure of the set yet," Nymphadora said sharply. "I was just trying to figure it out with Rod. We want to make sure Hermione feels comfortable during the ceremony. I think Ginny is a bit more stoic, but, the thing is, I can't decide whether to pair her with Rabastan or with Draco. Oh, well. Hopefully Rod can help me sort it out at practice."

Shaking her head, the red-haired woman walked away to call her family to the dinner table. Tonks sighed and sat down to wait for them, wishing January 15th would hurry up and come.


	23. Christmas Ball

Tonks bounced out of her room two days before Christmas and shouted with happiness. "The ball's today!" she cried in excitement.

Rodolphus came out of his room and hurried down the hall to Nymphadora, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly. "I love you, Nymphadora," he whispered firmly. "You remember that we have to leave about three o' clock for the ball?"

"Yes," she whispered, cuddling up against him. "And you want to be there when I morph." Rodolphus tensed a little and nodded. "I could do it now," she said softly.

His heart pounded fiercely as he nodded. "Go ahead," he whispered hoarsely, opening his eyes to see her looking at him worriedly. "Just do it," he told her, a haunted look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry that this hurts you," she murmured softly. "I don't have to—"

"Just do it," he said, looking away from and then back at her. Through his look of dread, she now saw affection in his eyes.

"I love you," she told him, leaning forward and kissing the corner of his mouth. Nymphadora began to change her appearance, starting with her hair.

Rodolphus watched as her hair turned black and her facial features sharpened, her skin drawing tight over her cheekbones. Her eyes grew wide, but they merely darkened to a deep brown.

"She has black eyes, Love," Rodolphus said quietly, waiting for Nymphadora to change her eyes.

"I didn't want to completely look like her," Nymphadora said, tilting her head slightly. "But—" And she began to morph her body as she thought through what she should look like.

Rodolphus touched her sides, feeling her body thicken and become full beneath his hands. "Mmm," he sighed, pressing his lips to her cheek. "Just looking at you, feeling you, makes me ache for her, Dora."

"Perhaps one day, you will have her again," Nymphadora said, closing the distance between them and kissing his lips softly. "You'll have me, the amazing Metamorphagus Nymphadora," she smiled into his eyes.

"Dora, no." Rodolphus released her quickly, stepping back. "I would not use you to that end." He looked down. "I don't want to use you at all: I've done that before. I want us to be a team."

"Fine," she pouted, but instantly cleared her face when she saw Rodolphus' expression. "But you'd be the one working against me. When we are married, I am all yours," she said pointedly.

He looked at her, worry in his eyes. "Nymphadora," he breathed. "I already told you that I'd hurt you terribly. Don't ever approach me like that."

She sighed, but did not pout this time. "You don't want to play?" she asked. "I understand. You want the real me. Remus hated for me to use different appearances all the time. But I thought you'd play—even if I don't do Bellatrix."

"That would be all right," he chuckled. "Now go on, and haunt your mother, or—" as Teddy began to cry from another room "take care of Teddy."

Nymphadora grinned at Rodolphus and danced down the hallway to the nursery. She hurried over to the crib, looking down at her son. Teddy gave a startled cry when he saw her, and cried out when she picked him up. "It's just me, Mummy," Nymphadora told him, morphing a strand of her beautiful black hair to pink and placing the end of it in the child's hand. "I know I look wicked, but it's okay. I'm being a little strange today."

Teddy tugged on her hair nervously, then morphed his own hair black, making his mother laugh. "You want to be just like Mummy, don't you?" she said proudly. "I love you, Teddy. I want you to grow up and be as brave as your father every time he faced—"

Tonks stopped abruptly. "Teddy," she whispered, holding him close as feelings of guilt and betrayal assailed her. "Oh, Teddy." Nymphadora had not really felt such pain over her loss of Remus since she'd seen the werewolf half of him disappear under Rodolphus' _Incendio_. She had not felt guilty about what she'd done since she'd had to explain it to the Weasleys and Reanne in the same week. "Remus," choked Nymphadora, sinking into a chair. "I'm sorry."

Guilt washed over her in waves as she remembered that she'd caused Remus to become a werewolf permanently, and then killed him herself when he'd bitten her. What would Teddy say if he knew she'd killed his father? "I'm sorry, Remus," she wept softly, a tear dripping onto Teddy's head.

The child gave a little cry, and Nymphadora wiped the tear out of his hair with his blanket. "I love you," Tonks whispered to her baby. "I'll do my best to raise you well. And I want you to know that I won't forget your father."

"You won't?"

BellaDora jumped up and whirled around, her child in her arms. "Mum!" she said sharply. "Please—I'm trying to—don't talk about Remus like that!" she snapped finally.

Andromeda stared at her daughter. "Good afternoon, Bella," she said coolly. "Dora, what do you mean by this?"

"Oh." Nymphadora glanced into the mirror above the crib and saw her dangerous, beautiful appearance. "I'm going to a masquerade ball with Rodolphus this afternoon. We're both going as Death Eaters."

Andromeda gasped. "Nymphadora Tonks!" she shrieked at the girl. "You cannot go _anywhere_ as a—a—"

"Yes, I can!" Nymphadora shouted back, and knew that her eyes had turned black. "Mum," she said more quietly, "It's the Auror Office's annual ball, and I've had several Aurors tell me that I should bring Rodolphus."

"At least you haven't got a Dark Mark," muttered Andromeda, glaring at her daughter.

"Mum, you're a genius!" cried Nymphadora, and yanked up her left sleeve. She began humming to herself as she darkened the skin on her forearm.

Andromeda stared in horror, then covered her face. "My tongue betrays me," she groaned. "Dora, please don't go around showing everyone your Dark Mark."

BellaDora grinned, sporting her new Dark Mark. "Doesn't it look cool?" she teased. "You should get one too, Andy."

The brown-haired woman frowned. "Nymphadora, you'll be the death of me," she sputtered.

"I hope not," Tonks replied. "And don't call me Nymphadora!" She turned back to her son, who had cried out several times during her conversation with her mother. "I've got to feed him, and then we have a couple of hours," she said. "Rodolphus wants to get used to my being Bellatrix before we leave for the ball."

Andromeda kept her daughter and grandson company, and when Nymphadora was ready, they walked down the stairs together. Rabastan raised an eyebrow when they entered the living room. "Hey, Bella," he greeted her with a wink.

She glared at him and hissed, "Keep it to yourself, Lestrange!"

"Nymphadora!" protested Andromeda, her ears turning slightly pink. "Perhaps it's time to wash your mouth out with soap again. Be nice!"

"No," Nymphadora said emphatically, "it's time Rabastan learned a little self control."

Rabastan raised an eyebrow and began to retort, but Andromeda motioned him to be quiet. He looked across the room and grinned mischievously at Tonks, who turned away from him. When Rodolphus came down a few minutes later, Rabastan turned away from Nymphadora and Andromeda and completely ignored them both.

About forty five minutes until three, Rodolphus and Nymphadora went upstairs to get ready for the ball. Minutes later, Nymphadora stood in front of her mirror, holding the Death Eater mask in one hand and wondering how on earth she was supposed to get it to stay on her face. After several failed attempts, she gave up, and hurried down the hall to Rodolphus' room, knocking on the door.

He opened the door, his own mask in his hand. "Yes?" he asked.

She held up her mask. "I can't get it on," she said shamefacedly.

Chuckling softly, Rodolphus set down his own mask and took hers from her. He lifted her chin and pressed a kiss to her lips before saying, "It's hard to get the mask on unless you put the hood up first." He raised her hood up over her head and fitted her mask into place before doing the same for himself. "Ready?" he asked softly.

"Of course," she replied, and took his outstretched hand, letting him lead her down the stairs.

The two of them scared Andromeda and made Rabastan laugh uproariously. "Perfect," he told them. "It makes me wish I could go too. Enjoy your time!"

"We will," Nymphadora called over her shoulder as she and Rodolphus stepped outside to disapparate.

They appeared in front of the building and walked up to the entrance together, hands clasped together. A man with a mask over part of his face stood at the door. "Have a good time," he told them cheerfully.

"Oh, we will," Nymphadora assured him in a lower tone of voice than normal. "Jack."

His eyes opened wide as he took in the two of them again. "Tonks?" he asked incredulously.

"The one and only," she said. "And don't forget: this was your idea." Turning away, she walked away with Rodolphus.

"You're wonderful," Rodolphus told her, his eyes twinkling behind his mask.

BellaDora shrugged. "He's my friend, and he's used to a lot of the weird things I do. He'll be fine."

They walked through the crowds to a secluded corner, passing a group of people dressed as Muggle Trick-or-Treaters. Some of these people glanced at them and began whispering among themselves furiously, but said nothing to the two dressed as Death Eaters.

Once they were in the corner, BellaDora said, "Oh, I did forget to show you this earlier" and pulled up her sleeve.

"Dora!" he hissed, grabbing her sleeve and pulling it back down to cover her self-made Dark Mark. "That is not something that you want to show around here! For goodness' sake, be careful!"

All he could see through her mask was her deep, black eyes betraying a smirk. "Now, Rodolphus," she said, looking into his eyes, "I'm always careful."

Rodolphus was about to reply, but Nymphadora put her hand on his arm. "Look," she said, tipping her head toward a group that was coming their way. "That's Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny."

"Wonderful," Rodolphus said flatly. "Just who I wanted to see."

"Now, Rod, be nice," scolded Nymphadora laughingly, straightening up and staring directly at the approaching four.

The red-haired boy frowned at the two Death Eaters. "Why would you want to dress like Death Eaters and come here?" he asked.

Rodolphus' eyes narrowed at the boy. "Why wouldn't I?"

Nymphadora laughed softly, then spoke in a low voice. "Don't worry, Weasley," she said. "We're not out to hurt you—tonight, anyway."

Ron and Hermione frowned at her, but Ginny winked behind the others' backs. "Come, Harry," she hissed to the dark-haired boy when Reanne announced the dancing.

Rodolphus turned to Nymphadora. "May I have this dance?" he teased quietly, holding out his hand to her.

"Don't be ridiculous," she told him, giving him her hand. "You can have all of them." He led her off onto the dance floor, slipping his arm around her waist and clasping her other hand in his. She shrank herself a little so that she would fit perfectly against him and smiled into his eyes.

"I love you," he told her, drawing her closer as they danced.

Nymphadora smiled contentedly, giving him a little hug with the arm that was around his shoulder. "I love you too, Death Eater," she teased him.

He smiled slightly, his eyes watching her closely. "You're so beautiful, Dora," he whispered, pressing her closer to himself with his arm around her waist.

"If we weren't wearing masks, I'd kiss you for saying that," Nymphadora muttered, making herself taller so she could whisper in his ear.

"Aw!" he teased as he squeezed her tightly again. "You're so sweet. And, Dora, I've noticed that you grew—please don't make yourself shorter for me. I don't care if you're taller."

Nymphadora sighed softly. "But then I can't snuggle with you," she complained.

Rodolphus snorted, spinning quickly to avoid another dancing couple. "We are not always cuddling, Ms. Nymphadora," he told her, laughing. "In fact, it's been quite rare lately. There is plenty of time for you to be your own height."

"I never thought that Bellatrix was so short," Tonks said. "But she is."

"She didn't used to be," Rodolphus replied. "She used to be as tall as your mother, but prison changed her. She'd shrunk, like she'd tried to hide inside herself or something. She'd even lost some of her beauty."

"But you still loved her, didn't you?" asked Nymphadora.

Rodolphus bit his lip, looking into her eyes. "Yes, Dora," he replied tightly. "Azkaban changed her, but I still loved her." Rodolphus caught one of the nearby dancers listening to them and said, "Eavesdropping, stalker?"

The man whirled around with his partner and disappeared through the other dancers. Nymphadora laughed softly. "That looks like either Ichob or Stirling. Or maybe Ardinan. Nope, too old. Probably Ichob. Stirling doesn't get that suspicious of me anymore."

"We could say things just for him to hear," suggested Rodolphus mischievously. Nymphadora nodded happily, and the two continued dancing together.

When the feast was announced, the dancers filed off of the floor and sat down at the table together. "Rod?" BellaDora asked softly. "How do I eat with my mask on?"

"You remove the bottom portion," Rodolphus replied. "I'll do it when the time comes."

"Okay," she nodded. "Thanks."

He smiled at her and waited until they had ordered their food before he reached over, touching his hand to her mask and making the mouth portion disappear. Doing the same with his, he turned and smiled at her, motioning her to eat.

She leaned toward him instead, intent on his lips. "No!" he hissed, pushing her away and glancing around nervously. "Don't do that!"

She nearly pouted, but thought better of it and began to eat quickly. When the dancing was announced again, several people got up from the table and went back to the dance floor. Nymphadora leaned back from the table and asked Rodolphus, "Are you ready?"

"Dora, I just ate, and I want to let my food settle first," he told her. Nymphadora frowned, staring down at her plate. "Nymphadora, don't," Rodolphus told her.

She reached her hand into her pocket and grasped her wand, a ward crackling into place over them. "Just come dance with me," she told him with a pout, leaning over closer and pressing her lips against his. "Come dance," she whispered.

"Dora," he moaned softly, and reached over, drawing her onto his lap. "You're so tantalizing!"

"Aw, I'm sorry," she whispered to him, and he caught a glimpse of her sparkling black eyes through the slits in her mask.

Rodolphus held her firmly. "No, you're not," he told her, yanking her hood down and freeing her beautiful black hair. "Let's stay here for a few minutes." He pressed a kiss to the curve of her neck and smirked when she drew a sharp breath. Pulling off his mask, Rodolphus turned BellaDora slightly on his lap and removed her mask.

She leaned forward and kissed him as he drew her more tightly against him. "Rod," she whispered as he stroked her body quickly and firmly. "Oh, Rodolphus!" BellaDora slipped her arms around his neck and clung to him tightly. "Will you dance with me now?" she whispered, looking into his eyes and feeling guilty because of the desperate expression on his face.

"Bella, you know I'd do anything for you," he growled, biting her neck. "You're maddening!"

"But, I'm not Bella," Nymphadora said softly, drawing back and morphing a single strand of her hair pink.

He looked into her eyes, startled, and saw them change from a seductive black to a soft brown. "Dora!" he gasped, and she could have sworn that happiness died in his eyes. Rodolphus shoved her off of his lap, seating her beside him and turning his face away from her.

Nymphadora bit her lip. "I'm sorry," she told him softly.

"Don't apologize," he snapped without looking at her. "Quit pouting!"

She felt properly scolded, and morphed her head back to Nymphadora. "I really am sorry," she said, slipping her hand into his and squeezing it.

"Dora," he told her softly, "I don't want to hurt you, but—you know that your pout is irresistible. Please, Love; please don't do it to me so that I won't hurt you."

"I'll try my best," she promised him, and he leaned over, kissing her cheek.

"Thanks," he said quietly. "Now, are you ready to dance?" Nymphadora

nodded excitedly, and Rodolphus continued, "Well, you should morph back, and I'll put your mask back on for you." She obeyed, morphing back to her Bellatrix appearance, and he fitted the mask to her face inside her hood once more. "Let's go," he said, standing and holding out his hand to her.

Dropping the ward around the two of them, Nymphadora smiled happily and took Rodolphus' hand, squeezing it. "I love you," she whispered as they drew closer together, beginning to dance once more.

"I love you too," Rodolphus whispered back.

At eight o' clock, a man stepped forward and called for the unveiling. "That's Reanne," whispered Nymphadora as and everyone lined up, sort of in a large oval shape. They began going down the line, everyone watching, laughing, and clapping as people unveiled themselves. Finally, the person next to Rodolphus motioned to him. "Your turn, Death Eater."

Rodolphus looked over at BellaDora, and she nodded slightly. The two vanished their masks together, and the man next to Rodolphus stepped back in shock. Some of the ladies shrieked and some of the men looked disgusted.

"You!" said another man across from them, ripping off his mask in disgust. "I should have known that you would do such a thing!"

"Ha!" BellaDora smirked at him. "Yes, you should have."

"You were talking about—"

"We talked on purpose to confuse you," BellaDora said triumphantly. "We set you up! And that's for trying to eavesdrop on us!"

Ichob scowled at Rodolphus and BellaDora, but didn't say any more. The unveiling continued, but people continued to glance distrustfully at the two unmasked Death Eaters.

"I'm sorry I got us ostracized," Nymphadora murmured to him as they walked back out for a last dance.

"It's okay, Love," Rodolphus replied. "I'm used to being mistrusted." He held her closer, once leaning down to press a discrete kiss against her full, red lips. "I love you, Dora," he murmured against her ear.

"Oh, Rod, I love you," she sighed, her head on his shoulder.

When their dance was over, Rodolphus quickly led her toward the door so they could leave before the rush of people. He slipped her cloak around her shoulders and kissed her softly. "Dora," he said softly, drawing her against him and kissing her more firmly.

Her hands at his neck, fastening his cloak, she whispered, "Home, Rodolphus. Home."

They walked outside together, and to Nymphadora's delight—"Snow!" she cried happily, lifting her face to the sky.

Rodolphus watched her for a moment, then stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, disapparating to the Tonks house. BellaDora looked up as snowflakes drifted down into her hair and onto her cloak. "It's beautiful," she whispered happily, looking into Rodolphus' eyes.

"You're beautiful," Rodolphus replied, and embraced her tightly, kissing her lips before his drew his lips along her jawline and kissed her softly over and over. After a moment, he drew back and held her at arms' length. "Morph back," he ordered sharply, then softened his tone a bit and added, "to yourself, Nymphadora."

She obeyed and morphed into her natural form, drawing her wand and trying to modify her robe at the same time. Since Bellatrix's body was a lot more full than hers, the neckline had dropped quite a bit lower than Nymphadora was used to. Struggling to modify her robe, she blushed furiously, but morphed her blush away.

"Leave it," chuckled Rodolphus, batting her hands and wand away from her robe. "You're beautiful no matter what you wear, Dora." He kissed her, and she melted against him, returning his passion fiercely as the snow swirled around them.

"Rodolphus," she moaned longingly, and he yanked open the door to the house, pushing her inside and slamming the door behind them. He guided her over to the couch and pushed her onto it, landing on top of her.

As he stroked her body firmly, he kissed her down her neck and made her moan in pleasure. "Dora," he breathed, and bit her neck gently, drawing a gasp from her as her body seized under him.

Nymphadora gasped out his name again and became still beneath him as he pressed soft kisses along her neckline, his lower lip caressing her soft, smooth skin. "Rod," she whispered, clasping her hands behind his neck and pressing the points of her elbows into his chest.

Rodolphus shifted and turned over, pulling her on top of him. "I love you, Nymphadora," he whispered, his eyes closed as he embraced her tightly.

She lay her head on his chest and whispered back, "I love you too, Rodolphus." Then she shifted to look into his eyes again. He opened his eyes when he felt her moving, and she asked, "Why don't we stay together on the couch tonight?"

"I thought we were going to behave ourselves before our wedding." He raised an eyebrow at her, then smirked.

"We are," she said, then frowned at him. "Rod!" she scolded him, realizing he was teasing. "Well, we can fit on the couch together, and it's Christmas Eve."

"Are you sure you want to stay here with me?" he asked softly.

"Yes," Nymphadora whispered, leaning down and kissing his lips firmly. "You and me here all night, in our Death Eater robes." She smirked down at him, and his mouth twitched slightly.

Rodolphus drew his wand and touched it to the neckline of Nymphadora's robe, raising it about four inches. When he raised his eyes to hers, he saw that her cheeks and ears were red with embarrassment. "Now, Dora," he said, "you have nothing to be ashamed of—"

Nymphadora's face turned red, and she hid her face in his robe. "Rodolphus, you're horrible!" she groaned.

Rodolphus shifted again, letting her fall between him and the back of the couch. "I know," he murmured in her ear, laughing softly and wrapping his arms around her, pressing her against the back of the couch. "I've had a lot of practice."

She kissed him fiercely, one hand in his hair and the other trailing along his back. "Good," she said. "Then you can show me know it's done."

"I don't need to show you," he said with another kiss, and pressed his face into her hair, closing his eyes. "It comes naturally to you to be a wicked child."

"Aw!" she pouted, but had her face hidden in his shoulder, and he didn't see it.

"Goodnight," he whispered, and hugged her.

Nymphadora squeezed him back and murmured, "Goodnight. I love you" before snuggling up against him to fall asleep.


	24. Caught in a Chophouse

A few days later, Nymphadora entered the Auror Office, her pink hair swinging happily. She was heading toward her cubicle when Reanne stepped out of his office and motioned to her to join him. Tonks bit back a sigh and headed after him, her wand in her hand.

Reanne motioned her to sit down opposite him. "How are you, Auror Tonks?" he asked disarmingly.

"I am alive and alert," she replied, perched on the edge of the chair. "Chipper and cheeky, as Mad Eye used to say..." she looked away for a moment.

"Ah," chuckled Reanne softly. "Constant Vigilance, eh?"

"Always," said Tonks firmly. "And brevity too. What did you want to speak to me about?"

Reanne watched her with a contemplative look. "There are only ten days until you are to be married. Are you absolutely certain that that is what you want to do?"

Nymphadora stood and looked down at Reanne, her black eyes flashing. "How many times do I have to explain what I absolutely intend to do? Yes, I love Rodolphus, and yes, I'm going to marry him, and no, there's not a cursed thing you can do about it!"

Reanne stood as well, watching her calmly. "I don't intend to," he told her. "Don't you remember what I told you? I told you that since you gave Rodolphus a second chance, I would as well. Just remind him that he might not want to find out what would happen if he hurt you."

"Thank you for your concern," Nymphadora told him evenly. "I don't comprehend why you bother, but it's unneeded." She turned to walk out without leave, and he cleared his throat.

"Nymphadora—"

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" she snapped, whirling on him as she reached the door.

He smiled at her reaction slightly, then asked, "D'you know that I would not have allowed you to stay on as an Auror if one higher up hadn't vouched for you?"

Tonks watched him closely. "You're not gonna throw me out anyway?" she asked carelessly, raising an eyebrow.

"The Minister himself told me he'd shoot he if I let you go," Reanne said evenly. "So I haven't. But I couldn't do it now anyway, Tonks: you're one of the best Aurors there are, and you have a way of endearing yourself to others. I just want you to be safe, even through your marriage."

"Thanks," Tonks said, not sure what else to say.

"I'll give you two or three weeks off for your marriage and whatever else," he told her. "You'll probably need time."

Tonks now couldn't think of anything to say, but nodded. She turned and opened the door, finding Stirling and Stewart there.

"Tonks!" they said together, and Jack added, "We were about to ask Reanne where you were. You're with us this time."

Nymphadora laughed. "Do you really want me to?" she asked the blonde Auror, raising an eyebrow.

Jack grinned at her. "This is a rescue mission, not a Deathstalker mission," he said with a laugh.

"Okay," she replied, smiling at both of the boys as she shut the door on Reanne. "So what's this rescue mission all about?"

"Muggle are disappearing from a small village near Staffordshire, and we finally know where they've been taken," Stirling told Tonks. "They go into a certain house, but they never come out again. We don't know what is happening, but we assume they're ending up dead."

"Our job is to raid the house, rescue whoever is held prisoner, and capture whoever is kidnapping these Muggles," Jack said firmly. "And the sooner we leave, the better."

Nymphadora followed the other two to the apparition point, and Jack held out his arm for her to grasp. The two men apparated, and appeared in an abandoned alley. "Second house on the left," Stirling said quietly. "Let's go."

The three of them came to the door of the house under cover of Disillusionment Charms. Stirling and Jack tried different spells to unlock the door, but none worked. Frowning, Jack mentioned blasting the door down.

"Ooh!" Nymphadora said, her eyes lighting up. "Let me!" As the boys stepped back, she raised both arms and blasted the door in, splintering and shattering it to bits. "I've wanted to do that for ages," she said happily. "Okay then."

They entered the house together, wands raised. Jack whispered, " **Lumos** ," and lit his wand tip, raising it before them as they walked into the house.

"Which way?" Jack whispered, hesitating to go left, right, or straight.

"Left," Stirling said. "In houses like these, it usually leads down to the dungeons."

The three walked silently along the corridor until they came to a barred door. "I haven't got a good feeling about this," Jack said nervously.

"Neither do I," Tonks replied. "Let's just see if we can get past this gate."

"Done," Stirling said, then gagged as the gate swung open. "What an awful smell!" he gasped, charming his nose not to smell anything.

"Decaying flesh," Tonks choked, doing the same charm. "Human, if I'm not mistaken. Here, Jack." She put the charm on him because he didn't seem to know it.

"Thanks," he breathed in relief, and Tonks gave him a terse smile.

The instant the Aurors walked through the gates, they clanged shut behind the three, echoing in the stillness. "That is not good," said Stirling, reaching out and trying to open the gate again.

"The wards are back up," Jack said, frowning. "They probably know we're here."

"Of course they do," Stirling snorted. "Tonks annihilated their front door; how could they not have noticed us?"

At that moment, the Aurors walked into a room that looked like a potioneer's workshop. Cauldrons stood beside several tables, while potions ingredients, weighing scales, and a potions knife were scattered across the tables. A few books were open to different potions recipes, and a single notebook lay on the table.

A muffled shriek came from Jack, and Tonks turned to see him staring, pale-faced and wide-eyed, at a body lying on a table. Jars of what seemed to be blood stood near the body, which was covered from the waist down. Its throat was slit, but the person's eyes were wide open in terror. Stirling looked away quickly, horrified at the sight, and drew a sharp breath.

Feeling her stomach churn, Nymphadora took several deep breaths and tried to calm herself. She and Stirling stepped toward the body, and Tonks waved her wand over it. "Dead, of course," she said, her voice shaky. "It was drained of blood: probably that—" she nodded to the jars of red liquid.

"This is one of the missing Muggles," Stirling said quietly. "Essie Corbin: 43."

From nowhere, a door slammed, and Jack shouted, "Look out!" The other two whirled around to see several figures in black pour into the room from different directions, shooting spells at the three Aurors.

Tonks raised her wand and parried the curses, spitting curses back at them. The two at her side and back did the same, and Tonks gulped, realizing that there was more than one body in the room. The spells flew so thick that the Aurors were forced to split up, unable to shield all of them.

The figures in black split up as well, and Tonks hurriedly counted at least six of them, cold and cruel looks on their—masks?! Tonks realized that the house must have been a Death Eater hangout. She ducked a spell, morphing into a shorter, lighter version of herself as she darted behind a cauldron, then dashed away from it just as it exploded, sending its potion, finished or otherwise, into the air. The Death Eater that had been behind her began to scream in agony as the potion covered him, and fell to the floor, writhing.

Nymphadora spared him a horrified glance, but blocked another curse, shooting several of her own at her opponents. An awry spell hit a table on the other side of the room, making it explode and send potion ingredients—including body parts—everywhere. She gasped in horror, shielding more curses as she succeeded in putting one of her opponents down.

A girl screamed in another room, and a couple of Death Eaters laughed excitedly. "We told him to go ahead and play with the Muggle brat while we took care of you. I guess he took our advice." More screams came from the room, and someone laughed sadistically in reply.

As soon as the Aurors had subdued the six Death Eaters, they hurried to the next room. A girl, not much older than Ginny, Tonks guessed, lay chained on the floor, a man leering over her. " **Stupefy!** " Jack hissed, furious at the sight of the terrified girl.

The man shielded the spell, then summoned his outer robe and slipped back into it, dodging the Aurors' other spells. "Come to rescue the brat?" he snarled with amusement. "No one will want her now. Best to leave her with us."

"Never!" shouted Stirling over the girl's anguished sobs. He stepped up the level of dueling so that the man had to back against the wall as they dueled.

Tonks watched, waiting for an opening to stun him, but it didn't come. She heard footsteps and turned to see at least four more people in black come into the room. Without warning, a spell struck her in her lower back, and she collapsed to her knees with a scream.

"Tonks!" cried Jack and Stirling together, and one of them cursed the man who had done it. She groaned in pain, struggling to keep her eyes open as the dark figures surrounded her.

"Get out," one hissed to the other Aurors, seizing Tonks by the hair and wrenching a cry from her, "or she dies."

"Let her go," Stirling snapped without lowering his wand.

Tonks, shaking with the effort to stay conscious and not scream, felt a wand tip pressed to her ear. "Go," she gasped hoarsely. "Take—the girl—" she screamed as the Cruciatus set her already-aching body on fire. "Go!" she screamed at them, her mind threatening to go black.

Jack moved immediately, grabbing the girl on the floor around the waist and placing a Weightless Charm on her before sprinting out of the room with her, Stirling covering for them.

Tonks barely saw them leave, even though two of the Death Eaters followed them. She fell to the floor as her captor released her, and cried out in pain. He had released the _Crucio_ , but her body singed from it.

"What a pleasure to have Auror Tonks drop in," sneered one of them, grabbing her hair and lifting her face to look into her eyes.

The other laughed derisively. "She's not much to look at, is she?" An evil look crept onto his face. "You could make yourself exotic," he whispered in her ear as he knelt down beside her, his hands reaching over toward her chest.

Tonks morphed herself painfully into a ten-year-old girl. The man kneeling beside her slapped her across the face in fury. "Morph back!" he demanded. Ignoring her split lip and eyes watering in pain, Tonks refused, denying him the pleasure of touching her.

The agony of _Crucio_ racked her body several times before the man's anger was satisfied, and Nymphadora lay writhing and gasping on the dirt floor. He took her wand, having to hex it loose from her death grip on it.

Nymphadora felt herself being levitated, and slipped into a semi-conscious state, the pain bearing her away from reality. The next thing she knew was the feeling of cold stone against her body. Shivering, she opened her eyes and saw two masked men standing over her. "What are you going to do?" Tonks asked hoarsely as the waves of pain returned to her.

"You can be useful to us," one smirked. "But of course, that depends on you."

A door opened and two people walked into the room. "Mask!" snapped one of the men at them. "She's an Auror!"

"Auror? She looks about ten," said one of the boys, then both glanced at Tonks. "Oh." They looked at each other and put their masks on. "A lot of good a mask can do for us," one of them said. "She's seen us already. Can we just get our business done?"

Tonks shivered harder, and one of the men grabbed her by the arm and yanked her over to the wall. She gasped in pain, closing her eyes as she struggled to keep from crying out. Something rattled and cold settled on her arms. Looking down, she saw that she was now chained to the wall. "How long will I be here?" she asked, her body trembling.

"Until we have no use for you," one of the men told her callously.

"It's so cold," she whimpered, wrapping her arms around herself with a rattle of chains as she curled up as good as she could. "So cold..." She heard footsteps and looked up to see one of the boys standing over her, his wand pointed at her heart. Nymphadora's heart pounded as she watched the boy flick his wand at her.

Warmth washed over her rather than the pain she'd been expecting, and she closed her eyes in relief. "Thanks," she whispered.

"A Warming Charm?" snorted one of the men. "You must really care about—"

"Don't you dare!" snarled one of the boys. "Don't you even start!"

The other boy glared through the slits in his mask. "Let's just go," he said heatedly. "Get out of here."

The four began to leave, but one man turned back to Tonks. "We'll be back," he said coldly. "You'll be very useful to us."

They left, and Nymphadora sniffled dejectedly. She was more than a little worried about what they would do to her. Nymphadora knew almost for certain that the disappearing Muggles had been used for experimental Dark Arts. She had no desire to be a potions ingredient.

Lying there alone, she began to think of her son and mother. Tonks thought about Teddy in concern, and worried that she might not see him again. She missed her family already, and they probably did not know she was gone. Nymphadora sniffled again, annoyed as she felt sorry for herself; she despised being weak.

She lay there quietly, hoping that Jack and Stirling had gotten back to the Office and alerted the others to her capture. Tonks could only hope for rescue, as the teenage girl had been. She jumped, startled, rattling her chains as the door banged open and the four masked figures came back into the room.

"Get up," hissed one of the men, releasing her chains and prodding her with his wand.

"Where are we going?" Nymphadora asked, dragging herself to her feet.

"Leaving," grunted one. "Your little Auror friends got away, so we can't stay here. Move," he hissed, prodding her again.

She followed his directions until they came to an enclosed dungeon room. Pointing his wand at her face, her captor blinded her eyes. Nymphadora heard stone grating against stone and felt herself being shoved along into a musty-smelling passageway. She stumbled several times because she could not see, and once fell flat on her face.

The men swore at her and yanked her up sharply. Stumbling along before them, Nymphadora sniffled a little, thinking of Rodolphus. She wondered how he would react to her disappearance, and drew a shaky breath, feeling a wall in front of her.

"Get out of the way!" snapped one of the men, shoving her to the side so that she hit her head against the wall. She gasped in pain again, then reached up to feel her head, grateful that there was no blood.

Someone shoved her through a doorway and marched her on as someone else shut the passage behind her. Before long, she found herself in a completely different dungeon when one of the boys removed her magical blindfold. One of the men chained her to the dungeon wall once again, and Nymphadora sank to the ground, leaning against the wall and closing her eyes.

Footsteps left the room, and Nymphadora looked up to see the unmasked Lestrange twins watching her. "You shouldn't show me your identities," she rasped. "Now I can't truthfully say I never saw your faces."

"But you knew who we were anyway," spat Mordor. "But remember this: we are not the ones keeping you here. We merely came to visit at the wrong time."

"Understood," Tonks said with a sigh. "So, what do those two intend to do with me?"

"To experiment," Shaul replied. "Both with your abilities, and with what you can add to different potions. And for fun, probably, if you're lucky."

Nymphadora snorted in derision. "Not my idea of fun," she said bitterly.

The twins suddenly put their masks back on, just before the two men filed back into the room. Both of them approached Nymphadora, one of them holding a silver knife. "Blood from a half-blood," sneered one, placing the tip of the knife on the soft spot below her ear and pulling her head back by her hair.

Her eyes filled with tears, and her heart pounded in terror as the knife pricked her skin, making blood begin to run down her neck. "No!" sobbed Nymphadora, feeling the knife begin to move.

"Wait!" commanded Mordor's cold voice.

The knife stopped, the blood running down into the vial that the second man was holding. "What?" snapped the man with the knife, smiling viciously into Tonks' terrified eyes.

"Do not kill her," he said. "Take some blood, yes, but she will be of more use to you alive. She is a very powerful witch, and—as we all know—she can be controlled. Think of the possibilities...an Auror under your control? What an influence she could be!"

Angrily, the man yanked the knife away from her neck and shoved her away. He kicked her to the ground, making her scream and sob as he broke her ribs. He left her writhing and screaming in agony, her neck still bleeding badly.

The man turned to the boys. "If you really love your father's woman so much, you can stay with her." And he stormed out of the room, followed by the other man.

The twin glanced at each other, then regarded the sobbing witch on the floor. "Tonks," began one of them, but she barely looked at him, clutching her ribs and giving a muffled scream.

The two boys began to converse rapidly in French so that Nymphadora wouldn't understand them. "We have to get her out of here," Shaul hissed. "We can't let them kill her. I'm surely glad you thought fast earlier: I thought we were going to have a dead Auror on our hands."

"She's in no condition to travel," snapped Mordor. "Apparition will hurt her ribs and she couldn't walk home without an escort. I think she needs to heal a bit first."

"And we need to get her wand back for her," Shaul added.

Mordor nodded, then knelt down beside Tonks and did a medical assessment spell on her. "Bruised skull, broken ribs, traces of _Crucio_ , and of course that nasty curse he did to her," Mordor announced in English.

Shaul nodded and knelt down by his brother, making Tonks shift her attention to them. "If you're going to stick around to watch me hurt, then get comfortable," she snapped, then drew a sharp breath as her ribs throbbed painfully and blood dripped onto her robes from her neck.

"Here." Mordor reached for her arm, but she shrank away from him. "Let me help!" he hissed angrily, eyes flashing.

Unable to do much to stop him, Nymphadora allowed him to move her arm and touch his wand to her side carefully, muttering a spell. She shrieked, feeling the bones in her side shift. "What did you do?" she cried, tears spilling down her cheeks as she lost her morph, going back to her natural form.

"It's a healing spell for your broken ribs," Shaul explained, touching his wand to her neck and stopping the flow of blood from the slice the knife had made. "We don't have any numbing potion, though."

She bit back a groan and closed her eyes, laying her head down on the floor. "Well, thanks," she said after a moment.

Both Lestranges shrugged. "Heal quickly," Mordor told her, then leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "I'll try to get your wand for you. Don't do anything stupid until then." He shocked her by healing the cut on her lip and standing up quickly. "And please stay alive." The twins then left Nymphadora all alone with her thoughts: a prisoner.

It was almost midnight, and Rodolphus Lestrange was pacing through the downstairs of the Tonks house, very distraught. Andromeda watched him walk around the living room, his eyes dark with agitation. "Rodolphus," she began softly, "Nymphadora comes home late sometimes; she'll be all right. You should get some rest."

The dark-haired man whirled around to focus on her. "This is different," he said tensely. "I can feel it. She's hurt, or something. I know it."

Andromeda didn't say anything for a moment, then sighed. "Rodolphus, at least sit down and eat something. You haven't eaten since lunch!" She came forward and took him by the arm, guiding him to the table. He sank into a chair as Andromeda brought a hot plate of food to him. "Eat," she commanded, and he obeyed.

The brown-haired witch sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Rodolphus, I appreciate your concern for Nymphadora," she said quietly. "You know I've been very worried about your engagement and impending marriage to her, but I see that you're genuinely concerned about her. Thanks."

Rodolphus closed his eyes for a minute and whispered, "I love her. I don't want her to be hurt."

"She's strong," Andromeda reassured him, squeezing his shoulder.

A knock sounded at the door, and Teddy began to cry from the living room, where he was with Rabastan. Andromeda tightened her grip, forcing Rodolphus to remain seated. "I'll get it," she said as Rabastan brought Teddy into the room, giving him to her.

Andromeda opened the door, Teddy on her hip, and found a man from the Auror Office there. "Are you here about Nymphadora?" The man nodded, and Andromeda stepped back and opened the door wider. "You'd better come in," she said, and led him to the dining room, where Rodolphus was eating.

Rodolphus looked up at him and frowned. "You're Stirling, aren't you?" he asked with a frown.

"Yes," said Stirling. "How do you know me?"

"I recognize your magical signature," Rodolphus said simply, turning back to his meal. "You're the one who Cruciated Nymphadora because you disagreed with her."

Stirling looked shocked, and replied after a moment, "Yes, that was one of the stupid things I did when I was younger."

Andromeda interrupted them. "Anyway!" she said pointedly, "what's happened to Nymphadora?"

All three of the adults looked to Stirling for an answer. "She's been captured by Death Eaters," he said softly. "We went on a raid, and she got cursed. Jack and I were able to save the girl we'd gone to rescue, but Tonks sacrificed herself to get the girl out."

"And now these foul persons have my daughter?" hissed Andromeda angrily.

"We thought she was going to follow us," confessed Stirling, "but she didn't. And they've moved everyone that was there as well. They didn't want us to come back for her. These Death Eaters and whoever else was there have been kidnapping Muggles and using them for experimental Dark potions and things. I can only imagine the horrors that the girl we rescued has seen."

Rodolphus' face was pale as he regarded the Auror for a moment. "Where was this place?"

Stirling frowned. "It's already been searched," he said. "No use in going back."

"I know nearly every Death Eater that there has ever been," Rodolphus said very quietly. "I know many of their popular haunts and hobbies. I know who likes experimenting, and I might know where they could have gone."

Frowning, Stirling told Rodolphus, and he shook his head. "If she's been there, she's been moved to a higher security area," he said. "There's another place nearby, but they're only connected by secret passage, and the second place is under the Fidelius Charm. I was never privileged to be able to go there. If Nymphadora is there, she'll have to get out of it without help from the Aurors."

Stirling's eyes narrowed. "Well," sighed the Auror, "she's survived lots of situations. There's no reason she can't pull out of this too. Anyway, that's all I had to say, I suppose. We'll be looking for her, but the search is over as of tonight, and she is officially missing."

"Thank you," Andromeda told him, and motioned him to follow her, handing Teddy to Rodolphus.

Rodolphus cuddled the child as Andromeda left the room to let Stirling out of the house. "Your mother's missing," he whispered to Teddy, his heart aching in worry. "I hope she'll be all right tonight. I can only imagine what some of my old friends and enemies have done to her."

Teddy looked up at his father, his hair turning black, and Rodolphus bowed his head, thinking of Nymphadora and hoping she was all right.

Tonks woke up with a start, rattling her chains and realizing where she was. She felt her ribs and smiled wryly when they seemed to be all right, though still sore. She reached up and felt the slice on her neck that the knife had made and shuddered a little as she felt the scab that had formed during her sleep.

Rubbing her arms, she realized that the Warming Charm had worn off of her, and that she was now cold and hungry. Nymphadora made no sound, except for the rattle of chains as she looked around. She sighed to think of going hungry until she was able to get out of this place.

This dungeon room didn't look any better, but it did smell better. _Oh_. Nymphadora remembered that she hadn't taken the charm off of her nose, and that she couldn't smell anything anyway. She wondered if Stirling and Jack had remembered to take the charms off, and began to laugh quietly.

"Something funny, Tonks?" asked someone gruffly, banging the dungeon door as he strode into the room. "Your lunch—if you can eat it." He left it on the floor, a few feet from her. "If you can't eat it, well, then, you might go mad."

Nymphadora looked up at the man who had wanted to kill her and said, "I am mad, and I always have been. Nothing that's ever happened to me could change that." The man snorted, then turned and left her alone again.

Tonks sighed, glancing at the plate of food. She could see it steaming, and she was very thankful that she couldn't smell it. Her stomach grumbled at the idea of food, and she scowled. "Shut up," she said to herself, and scooted toward the food. She tried several ways to reach it, but it was just out of her grasp.

She sat against the wall and pushed her hair off of her sweaty forehead. She needed a better idea than to just try reaching out for that food. After a moment, she realized that the easiest thing to do would be to morph herself—she stopped. She could also get out of her chains by morphing!

Nymphadora was out of her chains before she had another thought, her hands grasping the plate of food. As she picked it up, she remembered two things. One, she recalled Mad Eye telling her not to eat or drink anything (especially from her enemies) without testing it first, and she couldn't test the food because she didn't have her wand!

Also, she thought of Mordor and Shaul telling her not to do anything stupid, and wondered if running off without her wand was considered stupid. Probably. With a sigh, she put herself back in the chains, frowning at the plate of food.

Closing her eyes, she set the plate to the side and sighed as her stomach grumbled again. Nymphadora didn't know what time it was because there were no clocks in the dungeon and she'd forgotten to put on her watch the morning of the rescue mission. She curled up, bumping the cut on her neck.

"Ow," she winced, pulling her hand away and finding blood on it. "Great," she sighed. Tonks lifted the collar of her robe and used it to stop the bleeding.

A door opened, and Nymphadora looked up sleepily to see the Lestrange twins coming toward her. They stood near her, and Mordor said, "You didn't eat, Nymphadora."

Tonks didn't even glare at him for using her first name. "I couldn't—" she began, and the other boy interrupted.

"Starving yourself will not help," Shaul told her.

"I'm not trying to," Tonks retorted petulantly. "I just couldn't test it for—"

Mordor rolled his eyes and waved his wand over the plate of food. "There," he said when the spell had run clean. "It's fine: no poison or anything."

She reached for the plate, but Shaul pushed her hand away. Nymphadora scowled at him. "Give it back!" she asked, her eyes pleading.

Shaul glanced at her, then pointed his wand at the food and sent flames roaring over it before levitating it to Tonks' side.

She stared in surprise at the steaming food, then glanced up at Shaul. "Thanks," she said softly.

He smiled slightly and nodded. "Eat," he said quietly.

Without another word, Nymphadora began to eat. When she looked up again, finished, only one of the twins was there. "Where's he gone?" she asked Mordor, setting the plate to the side.

"Away," Mordor replied. "He'll be back soon."

Nymphadora settled against the wall again, and Mordor leaned closer, alarming her. "Go away," she said, reaching out to push him away.

Mordor glared into her eyes, pointing his wand directly between her eyes. "Not til I'm ready," he hissed at her, moving the tip of his wand to her temple and then down the side of her face to her neck. He whispered an incantation and she tensed as magic ran over her neck. He huffed in annoyance. "It scarred," Mordor sighed, reaching out and touching her neck with his fingertips.

She shivered a little at his touch, realizing that he had tried to heal the cut on her neck. Mordor's hand slipped to the back of her neck and he leaned forward. _His lips are so soft,_ she thought to herself as he moved his lips against hers gently. _But, he's supposed to hate me. Why's he kissing me?—especially when I'm engaged to his father!_

Slightly in shock, Nymphadora did not move until Mordor leaned back and looked into her eyes. She blushed and quickly morphed it away, looking right back at Mordor. "Well?" she asked him. "Do I taste good?"

"Father has been exceptionally respectful to you," the boy said thoughtfully. "I thought he would have taught you to kiss better than that."

"I already knew how to kiss before I met him," Nymphadora said, waving a hand and rattling her chains. "But you're not your father, and the way I embrace him is not the same way I embrace you."

Mordor frowned. "Thank Merlin," he spat.

She was even more puzzled. "If you think your father's an idiot, then why have you helped me? And why in the world did you kiss me?"

"To see what kind of a woman you are," Mordor replied. "A lot can be deciphered from the way a woman responds to a kiss. And anyway, I wanted to see if you were anything like my mother."

"What?" she gasped. "How do you expect to find that out from a kiss?"

"I mean of your chastity," said Mordor in exasperation. "My mother really wasn't known for hers. You seem to be all right, though. If you were like my mother, you would probably have wrapped yourself around me unless you deemed me to be below you." He smirked slightly.

Nymphadora was horrified. "Bellatrix was unfaithful to your father?" she asked softly.

Mordor shrugged. "She always played around, but I don't really know what she got up to—or down to. I never had the courage to ask her about it, and I definitely couldn't ask him."

She gulped. "I don't know if I could either," she admitted. "Rodolphus was deeply hurt by Bellatrix, and it's not healing very well, either. He—he rather hates her."

"I'm not surprised," Mordor said. "The way she acted was enough to make anyone in his right mind hate her. I guess that leaves out the Dark Lord until the last three or so months of his life."

Tonks raised an eyebrow. "You speak so freely. Are you not concerned a faithful Death Eater will hear you?" she asked teasingly.

Mordor shook his head. "It is the truth. He didn't hate her until she kept trying to be helpful and kept getting in the way. You know, the Dark Lord almost killed her himself at the Battle of Hogwarts, where Potter seemed to come back to life: she had been in the way of the Killing Curses that He was directing at Potter."

"Where were you during the battle?" Tonks asked curiously.

"With the Slytherins," he sighed. "We came back with the Slytherins who wanted to fight, but we did no fighting that day."

Tonks thought about that a moment, then nodded slowly. "So what kind of woman am I?" she asked Mordor with a smirk.

He smirked back at her, his eyes lingering on her lips until she blushed deeply, unable to keep scowling at him. "You're very curious about me," he said flatly. "You love my father. You are a very good woman, but you would love it if I kissed you again." Mordor laughed softly at her expression.

"I—I—" she sputtered.

He reached down and took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers, then leaned forward and kissed her again. She closed her eyes, making a soft sound as he put his other hand on her face and deepened their kiss. Mordor released her suddenly, and Nymphadora gasped, realizing what she'd been doing. "It's not your fault," Mordor told her. "It's the fact that you're a woman, and I'm a man."

She pulled her hand away from his and looked down, staring at her chains. A hand holding a wand appeared in her vision, and she jumped slightly as Mordor pressed the wand into her hand. "It's yours," he said softly as she grasped it. "Hide it in your robes until we can get you out. We'll be giving you one more night to heal from those broken ribs and that bruised skull."

"Thanks," she whispered, then leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Cousin."

An angry look came to his face, and he looked at her coldly. "I don't appreciate that fact," he told her. "Although it is not your fault you are what you are, Nymphadora. Do you know, you're the first girl that I've ever kissed?"

She blinked. "Honest? Then how do you know how to tell different things from it? And why me first? Shouldn't that be a pureblood's privilege?"

He gave her another exasperated look. "I told you that it's not your fault what you are," he told her irritably. "I just wanted to know what kind of a woman Father had picked out this time. I do believe he has chosen well, considering the circumstances."

"You give us your blessing?" Tonks chuckled.

"Under the circumstances," Mordor repeated. "Father was mistreated terribly during his first marriage, and if you can help him live the last few years of his life in peace and comfort—you will have done him a great favour. And as much as I also hate it, Father will have to be cut off from the family line, but we won't shun him."

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

Mordor nodded. "But he does not know this yet. I don't even know if I've talked it over with Shaul, or merely thought of telling him about it."

Nymphadora leaned back against the wall. "Thank you so much," she whispered. "Thank you for doing what you can to help him."

The boy smiled slightly. "It's when you say things like that that I know you will be able to help him, because you truly love him."

She blushed, then morphed away the blush as the dungeon door opened and Shaul came in with a tea tray. "You're a Strange-looking house elf," Nymphadora teased him.

Shaul merely shrugged. "I thought you might like something to drink," he told her. "Tea? Milk? Water?"

"Milk first, please," she said. "And then perhaps I'll take a bit of tea."

"Picky, picky," Shaul teased, shaking his head as he poured her drinks for her.

"Thanks," Nymphadora told him. "You two are definitely more kind than I thought you were when I first met you."

Mordor snorted. "Being interrogated in the Auror Office is not a tea party, Tonks," he said sharply. "And almost no one else besides you has seen this kinder side of us. It is for our father's sake that we treat you thus."

"Thanks," she whispered again, lifting her teacup to her lips and sipping the hot drink slowly. "That tastes so good. You're so thoughtful, Shaul."

He shrugged, then leaned up against the wall next to her. "When you're finished with it, we have to take it and leave," he said. "We'll be missed from school."

Nymphadora nodded. "Did you come after your afternoon classes?" she asked.

"Yes," Mordor replied, and the twins sat back to wait on their cousin to finish her tea.

Rodolphus was lying in his bed, thinking and worrying about Nymphadora. It was the second night that she hadn't come home, and he was very worried. "Dora," he groaned softly, clenching his pillow in his fist.

He closed his eyes in pain and began muttering to himself, curling up beneath the blanket. Rodolphus wondered where she was, and if she was alright. Was she hurting? Alone? Crying? He cringed at the thought of her crying, all alone in a dungeon. He knew very well how much some uncaught Death Eaters loved to torture.

Tensing as he thought of how Nymphadora would react to torture, Rodolphus gave a heavy sigh. He could imagine how she would throw her head back and scream...chills ran through him, and he began to shiver. Rodolphus drew quick, shallow breaths, cold settling in his chest. Dread filled him as his mind recalled the dementors of Azkaban giving him the same feeling.

He whimpered softly, cursing his infinite memory of dementors' torment. His mind began to replay some of his worst memories, and he cried out under them, cringing as scenes of the Dark Lord's torture flashed into his memory.

Rodolphus saw Bellatrix writhing on the ground, suffering from the first _Crucio_ s he'd ever done to her. "Swear to it!" he shouted at her, intensifying the Curse so that she began to scream. "Promise," he snarled at her. "Promise me, if we ever have the chance for—for a child again, that you will do everything you can—" he gritted his teeth and steadied his shaking wand hand.

Shocked that her husband had actually Cruciated her, Bellatrix shrieked in agony, "I promise, Rodolphus, I promise! Stop, please!" She screamed and held out a pleading hand to her husband, her beautiful face contorted in pain.

The Curse was released, and Bellatrix lay sobbing on the floor in shock. Rodolphus knelt beside her, his wand still in his trembling hand. "See," he murmured in her ear as he drew his sobbing wife into his arms, "it's not that hard."

She did not reply, and Rodolphus touched his lips to her tearstained cheek. "Let's see if you'll keep your promise," he whispered, turning her face to his and looking into her dark eyes. Bellatrix caught her breath sharply, her chest heaving from the torture, and shook her head slightly, her eyes wide. "Yes," he told her firmly, leaning forward and kissing her lips, his hands momentarily resting on her hips.

"No, Rodolphus," she pleaded with him, gasping with pain as she pushed him away and stood. "Not now."

Rodolphus stood and pulled her back into his embrace, making her eyes widen in fear. "Yes," he growled, his wand at her neck. He continued touching her until she shoved him away again, her own wand in her hand.

"Rodolphus, no," she gasped as he looked at her sharply, his eyes narrowed. "It hurts!"

"Yes, it does!" he snapped, and with a very fast flick of his wand, set Bellatrix's wand flying out of her hand and across the room. "And it's going to hurt more, too!"

She stared after her wand in shock. "Rodolphus, please," she begged in alarm, terror washing over her. "Please!" But he ignored her plea. She began to cry out in pain as he touched her mercilessly. She did not shed a single tear, even though he knew he had to be hurting her terribly.

He bit her neck, thinking he would taste blood, but instead he tasted—chocolate? Rodolphus frowned, knowing that there hadn't been any chocolate near him and Bella. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and then an arm slipped around his shoulders.

Rodolphus opened his eyes to find himself on the floor, Rabastan kneeling beside him. "I knew you were going to struggle tonight," Rabastan sighed, and Rodolphus realized that there was chocolate in his mouth. He swallowed, then stared at his brother, pain in his eyes. "Nymphadora will be fine," Rabastan assured his older brother. "I think she'll come home soon."

"I hate myself for hurting Bella so much," Rodolphus choked, then buried his face in his hands. "What if I hurt Nymphadora like that, Raben?"

"Drink this," Rabastan said quietly, handing his brother a potion. "Just drink it," Rabastan sighed as Rodolphus gave him a wary look.

Rodolphus scowled and obeyed. "What was it?" he asked.

"Dreamless Sleep," replied Rabastan flatly. " **Somnus**." Rodolphus fell asleep almost immediately, and Rabastan levitated his brother into bed. "Sleep well," Rabastan said, flicking the covers up over his brother before he left the room, going to bed.


	25. Torture and Rescue

Nymphadora stared at the tip of her torturer's wand, waiting for the pain to continue. More than anything, she wanted to draw her wand and curse the man, but she could not let him know that she had her wand back.

"You should not have been able to eat that food," he snarled. "What did you do?"

"I told you," she whispered, dreading his response, "I morphed my arm longer so that I could reach it."

" **Crucio**!" snarled the man.

Tonks opened her mouth and shrieked. "Please!" she sobbed. "I don't know what you want me to say!"

He glared at her, making her scream from the curse before he released it. "There was a spell on the food to keep you from eating it," he said coldly. "You can't remove the spell without magic. What did you do?"

"I didn't!" cried Nymphadora. "I didn't do anything! I just ate it. I had no idea you'd done anything to it!" Tears ran down her face as he sneered at her.

"Liar!" he accused. " **Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!** "

Nymphadora screamed and screamed, thrashing wildly against the pain. "I didn't do anything!" she screamed in anguish. "Please, please believe me!"

The man snorted in derision. " **Crucio** ," he said coldly, and her eyes rolled back in her head as she screamed, her body thrashing madly. When he let up three or four Curses later, the witch on the floor was shaking uncontrollably as she screamed and sobbed. "We'll see what you say later," he hissed in delight. She didn't notice him leaving the room.

Two figures burst out of the shadows and hurried toward Nymphadora. " _Crucio_ tremors," Shaul said worriedly, watching the shuddering girl on the floor. "I hope she's not damaged: we've got to get her home. The healing spell, Mordor—yours is better than mine."

Mordor scowled, but knelt down and ran his wand tip down her back, doing the spell. Her eyes cleared a little, and Shaul nodded. The twins released her from the chains and fished her wand out of her pocket, placing it in her hand.

"Dora?" Shaul said softly. "Shhh, now. Let's go home."

She turned to look at him, sobs still wracking her body. "Home?" she whispered, confused.

"To Rodolphus," Mordor told her quietly. "Remember? You're going to marry him in a few days."

"Marry him?" gasped Tonks. "No, no, it hurts too much."

"But you love him," said Shaul easily. "And it won't hurt by the time you're actually married."

Nymphadora finally realized that she was being given a chance to go free, and struggled to her feet, gasping in pain. The twins steadied her, but because touching them made her want to howl in pain, she told them not to touch her.

The boys led her out of the dungeons and through the house quickly until they came to the front door. "We're going to have to apparate you home," Mordor told her. "I'm sorry if it hurts you, but you're in danger unless you get out of here. You can get treatment for your injuries once you're free."

She nodded, blinking slowly. Shaul stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Tonks carefully, disapparating with her. She wanted to shriek in pain during the apparition, but her face was pressed against Shaul's shoulder. When she tried to get a little space between them, Shaul tightened his arms around her so that she could not accidentally splinch herself.

When they appeared in front of the Tonks house, Nymphadora instantly fell to her knees and threw up violently, the pain and feeling of being squeezed being too much for her. Shaul and Mordor supported her as she apologized weakly between sobs, but the pain she was enduring made her moan when they helped her move.

The door to the Tonks house flew open, and someone appeared in the doorway, staring down at them. "Dora?" he whispered, staring at her pale face and thin, ragged form.

"Rodolphus," she said hoarsely, faintly remembering their relationship and engagement. "I'm sorry."

"Get away from her," Rodolphus snapped at the twins, and they stepped away, eyeing their father coldly. Nymphadora, dizzy with pain, nearly fell, but reached out and caught the front of Rodolphus' robes to keep herself upright.

"I'm sorry!" she sobbed, her face half hidden from him. "I didn't mean to—"

"You've been tortured," Rodolphus said anxiously, feeling the weird magic coming off her in waves. "Dora, how many times?"

She pressed her cheek against his chest, desperate to make him understand. "Several," she choked. "Rod, I let him kiss me."

Rodolphus didn't seem to have heard the last few words, but Mordor interrupted his thoughts anyway. "She was already in _Crucio_ tremors by the time we came to rescue her," he said. "I did my best healing spell on her before we brought her here, but I don't really know how well that went."

"Tremors?" Rodolphus said, his eyes suddenly wide with horror. Mordor nodded, and Rodolphus said, "Why don't you two follow me? You two probably need to stay somewhere else tonight."

The twins quietly followed Rodolphus, who was helping Nymphadora up the stairs. He got her to lie down on her stomach in her bed, then began to do different healing spells that he'd learned over his years of being a Death Eater.

Nymphadora sobbed bitterly, still remembering what she'd done. "Rod, I let him kiss me," she confessed, weeping into the bedsheets.

"What is she talking about?" Rodolphus asked the twins, not looking up from his healing spells.

"I kissed her to find out what kind of woman she is," Mordor replied nonchalantly. "But she's a good woman: she barely even reacted."

Rodolphus leaned close to Tonks' ear and said, "It's all right, Nymphadora; you've done nothing wrong. And what you were saying that you were sorry for earlier—that's forgiven too." Nymphadora breathed a painful sigh of relief, and Rodolphus gently patted her arm. "Why don't you turn onto your side or something, Dora," he said softly. "Get comfortable, because I'm going to put you to sleep for a few hours to help heal you from the Dark magic of the _Crucio_ s you took."

With a soft mew of pain, Nymphadora obeyed, turning to lie half on her side and half on her back. "Are you going to do a Sleeping Ward?" she asked him, her eyes bright with pain and tears.

"Yes, Love," he said softly, and when she was ready, he raised his hands and raised the ward over her. Nymphadora watched him until her eyes closed in sleep.

Moments later, Andromeda burst into the room. "How is she?" she asked worriedly, completely ignoring the fact that her two nephews were in the room.

"She's under a Sleeping Ward to help heal her from the Curses she took," Rodolphus replied. "She was in _Crucio_ tremors when the boys found her. They did some healing spells, but we'll have to take her to St. Mungo's when she wakes up so she can get proper treatment."

Andromeda bit her lip, reaching through the ward to touch her daughter's pale cheek gently. "She looks half dead," she said, turning away from Nymphadora.

Mordor stepped forward. "She was chained in a dark dungeon for two days and nights, Madame," he told Andromeda. "And I'm sure you know that she tends to appear however she feels, and if she felt half dead—well, you can see that yourself."

"Yes," Shaul agreed. "And she looked worse when we first found her. But she became really pale after we apparated her: it hurt her a lot, but we couldn't get out any other way."

"I see," said Andromeda, looking over her twin nephews carefully. "Well, do you two need a place to stay tonight? Your friends might not be thrilled to find Nymphadora gone."

"We have to get back to school," Shaul replied quickly before his brother could say anything.

Mordor smirked at his twin. "The Head Boy can only miss so many meetings before he looks suspicious."

"Ah, yes," Andromeda realized. "Truant." She raised an eyebrow at him, then smiled. "We are grateful for all your help—both of you."

The twins nodded and stepped back. Glancing at Nymphadora a final time, the two turned and left the room, letting themselves out of the house to disapparate.

Andromeda turned to Rodolphus. " _They_ rescued her?"

"I do not know what all happened," Rodolphus replied, effectively cutting off Andromeda's barrage of questions. "We will have to ask Nymphadora when she is better."

"Oh, Nymphadora," sighed the brown-haired witch, then turned to Rodolphus. "Are you going to set an alarm to let you know when she wakes up?"

"No," Rodolphus replied. "I'm going to stay with her until she awakes." Andromeda nodded and set an alarm that would alert her to Nymphadora's waking, and left the room.

When Nymphadora woke, Rodolphus was sitting by her bedside, asleep in a chair. "Rodolphus?" she whispered, reaching out and touching his hand. He jerked awake, and she yanked her hand back, watching him.

"Dora," he said, taking a deep breath and looking down at her. "You're awake."

"It—hurts," she whispered. "But it's better."

"We are going to take you to St. Mungo's in a few minutes," Rodolphus told her.

Nymphadora's soft brown eyes looked into his pleadingly. "No," she whispered. "Don't take me there."

Rodolphus took her hand in his and said, "You need proper healing, Love. Let's not argue about this: the twins said you were having _Crucio_ tremors when they brought you out. That's not good, Nymphadora."

"Fine," she replied, sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "Oh!" she gasped, placing an arm across her stomach and ribs.

Andromeda breezed into the room. "Dora," she said softly, stopping short at the sight of the girl sitting on the bed. The older woman sat down next to her and asked, "Are you feeling well enough to apparate by Side-Along?"

Nymphadora smiled slightly, then closed her eyes, a bit dizzy. "If I came home by apparition, and I was worse than I am now, then of course I'm well enough for Side-Along. So, yes, I am," she finished. "But I might throw up upon arrival."

"All right," Andromeda said, raising her hand. Magic crackled behind Tonks' head, but when she tried to turn her head to look at what her mother was doing, the motion pulled her hair.

"Ow! Mum!" she protested. "What are you doing?"

"Braiding your hair," Andromeda replied. "It'll make you more comfortable once we get to St. Mungo's."

Nymphadora raised an eyebrow. "Wandlessly, Mother dear?"

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "You would never let me stick my wand behind your head, because you couldn't see it," she replied.

"True," giggled Tonks, then pressed a hand to her ribs. "Ow," she breathed. "Okay. I'm ready now."

Rodolphus and Andromeda walked Nymphadora downstairs and stepped outside, disapparating with her. When the three of them appeared at St. Mungo's, Nymphadora was immediately taken into a ward, Andromeda and Rodolphus following the healers.

Just as they were about to go into the ward, the healers stepped aside and two young men came out. "Tonks?" asked the blonde one in delight and concern. "You're alive!"

"Yeah, thank goodness," said the other.

"Boys," sighed Nymphadora, recognizing Jack and Stirling, "could you tell Reanne that I'm here? I'm not in the mood to write him an explanatory note."

"Understood," snorted Jack, grinning. Then he frowned. "Are you gonna be okay?"

Stirling rolled his eyes. "No," he told Jack. "They're bringing her here to die, of course."

Andromeda glared at the two of them, and received a grin from both boys. "Be careful," Jack told Tonks, and she nodded in agreement.

Two of the healers ushered her into the ward and sat her down, beginning to do assessment spells on her, looking over each other's shoulder and comparing notes. Finally, one said, "You are in bad shape, girl!"

Nymphadora snorted, then winced and pressed a hand to her ribs. "You think?" she asked. "I got cursed, Cruciated about ten times or more, slapped, had my ribs kicked in, and—one of them wanted to slit my throat."

"Someone did a healing spell on your ribs," mused the first healer. "Who was it?"

"A friend," Nymphadora replied, thinking of the Lestrange twins. "Helped me escape a day or two after the healing spell."

"You didn't take any numbing potion?" said the second healer in surprise.

Nymphadora cringed. "Couldn't," she said. "There wasn't any there."

The healers shook their heads, and one of them left, coming back with several potions, which they told Tonks to drink. As she was drinking a steaming, purple potion, Rodolphus said, "I've got to go on to work. I'll come back afterward," he promised her.

"All right," she said, then wiped her mouth on her bloodstained robes and lifted her face for a goodbye kiss. He gave her the desired kiss and left the room.

"What's that?" Andromeda asked, pointing to a spot she'd just noticed below Nymphadora's right ear.

"Oh." Nymphadora reached up and felt a thin, but very noticeable scar on her neck. "I got cut, and the healing spell didn't go so well, so I have a scar now."

"That you got since you disappeared?" Andromeda queried further, eyebrow raised. "I know you want me to believe that you were just being clumsy, but I don't believe that. What happened?"

Nymphadora sighed, picking up another glass and draining it. "One of my captors tried to slit my throat, but he didn't get to finish. Someone gave him another alternative, and so I'm still alive," she explained. "The ones who helped me escape tried to heal it, but it just scarred."

Andromeda looked worried, but her daughter sighed. "Please don't tell Rodolphus," she said. "He'll just worry, and he does enough of that already."

"You're going to get yourself killed!" Andromeda fretted.

"Mum, stop," sighed Nymphadora. "You say that all the time. One of these days, I'm going to be dueling for my life, and then I'll remember what you said and get distracted, and honestly will get myself killed."

"Nymphadora—" Andromeda fumed.

One of the healers stepped closer to Nymphadora and handed her a fresh robe. "Can you change on your own, or do you need help?" she asked.

Nymphadora looked at the healer blankly, then morphed her hair to a light brown. "I do believe that I have lost the use of all my limbs and cannot perform such a tedious task."

"You should not be morphing!" Andromeda scolded.

"Mum!" exclaimed the younger witch, exasperated. "I'm fine!"

"She's right," said the lady healer to Nymphadora, still holding out the robe. "Your magical core should be at rest, not working on changing your appearance."

"I don't have a magical core," said Nymphadora, throwing herself flat on her back in the bed. "I'm a Muggle."

The healer snorted, and Andromeda said, "Not my daughter. And Rodolphus would not be pleased to hear you say that."

Nymphadora glared at her mother, then reached for the clean robe and began to change into it as the healer left the room for a moment. "You know," she said thoughtfully, "if I were a Muggle, Rodolphus would be afraid of me."

"How do you come to that conclusion?" asked Andromeda with a frown.

"Because he loves me," she replied simply, looking straight at her mother.

"If you were a Muggle, he'd be afraid of you because he loves you?" Andromeda questioned in disgust. "Nymphadora, please think about what you're going to do in a week!"

Nymphadora gasped. "Mum, I didn't mean it like that!" she protested. "I didn't really mean that he's afraid of me! He's really afraid of himself, and of what he could do to me. But he doesn't want to hurt me, and if I were a Muggle—well, it would be a lot easier for him to hurt me."

Andromeda wrung her hands. "Does he expect to hurt you?" she asked, frowning.

"He has warned me about a few things," Nymphadora replied evasively. "Things that trigger certain responses."

"Great," said Andromeda sarcastically. "And undoubtedly, you're going to lose this game of Exploding Snap."

"You have no faith in him," snapped Nymphadora, crossing her arms. "Are you getting cold feet?"

The older witch looked away. "I still can't decide whether you really do love him, or just feel sorry for him." Not seeing the infuriated expression on her daughter's face, she continued, "You only saved him from the dementors because you'd seen him upset over Bellatrix—and because you'd just lost Remus. Supposedly, you began to see him in a better light when he helped you after the werewolf got you. Then, when you followed Rodolphus after he ran off, you two came back proclaiming that you were going to get married! You're riding on emotional highs, Nymphadora. Quit following your heart and listen to your head! You just want him to feel as if he's not alone, and—I daresay there's something in him that intrigues you, draws you to him. Dora, he has a Dark nature—"

"Mum!" shrieked Nymphadora, a sob behind her voice. "I love him! How dare you speak that way about him?" She shook with sobs, pressing her hands to her ribs. "You are horribly mistaken! Get out!"

Andromeda stood her ground. "You don't love him," she hissed, ignoring her daughter's tears. "He'll taint you—"

"I am tainted!" Nymphadora shouted at her mother in fury. "You're my mother!" Seeing the shocked look on Andromeda's face, she asked, "Did you even love Dad? Did you really love him, or did you just think it would be fun to upset the dear House of Black? I understand that you were nearly convinced to stay with your family, and that you would just forget all about the Mudblood father of your child!"

The woman froze, then hissed, "Yes, you're already tainted. You are one of the main reasons I left, but truly, my departure didn't help you very much." She regarded her sobbing daughter, then added coldly, "You are not welcome back to my house until you take back and apologize for what you said."

"Get out!" screamed Nymphadora. Trembling, she sat up and reached for her wand. Andromeda glared, then turned and left in a swirl of robes.

Nymphadora curled up on her side, sobbing bitterly into the sheets. "Mum," she sobbed. "Mum!"

Two healers came in and cleared away the empty glasses, one of them glancing at the crying witch. "Did she mean what she said?" she asked.

The male healer frowned at his colleague. "We are not supposed to say a word about unrelated personal affairs to the patients," he snapped. She frowned, then cast a sympathetic look at Nymphadora.

"Nymphadora, would you like to sleep for a while?" asked the lady healer softly.

"Yes," choked Tonks, "but please: let me wake up when Rodolphus comes back?"

"Of course," the healer replied, and carefully formed the spell over Tonks' bed.

Nymphadora's sobs grew continually quieter until they stopped, her head dropping onto her pillow as she fell asleep. Coming closer, the female healer arranged Nymphadora in a more comfortable sleeping position and began to perform different healing spells connecting to the potions she'd taken.

The male healer frowned. "You will never pass examinations if you insist on getting involved in family squabbles!" he snapped.

She sighed, looking down at Nymphadora. "Auror Tonks. I went to school with her, but she was two years older than I. And it's not necessarily a family squabble: her impending marriage is a very important Ministry concern." She sighed again and reached down, brushing the sleeping witch's hair out of her eyes. "I wonder if her mother was right about her situation: Nymphadora was always kind to me, and—I really do think highly of her. I don't want anything to happen to her."

"Nothing will," said a voice, and the healers turned to see Rabastan Lestrange watching them. "She's a good match for him. Anyway. How is she?"

"Asleep," said the man. "And visiting hours don't count to non-family without a family member present."

With a glare at the healer, Rabastan whirled around and left, making the woman frown. "Strict," she commented.

He sighed. "It's technically right," he explained, "but I just didn't want to have to keep a constant watch on him."

"Right," she agreed, and the two healers left the room.

Nymphadora opened her eyes to find Rodolphus at her side, holding her hand. "Rodolphus," she breathed, and flung herself into his arms. "Rodolphus!" she choked.

Rodolphus held her tightly and asked, "What's wrong, Nymphadora? Did something happen?"

"Mum and I had an argument," she whispered, her head on his shoulder. Nymphadora didn't know how to kindly explain what her mother said to Rodolphus.

"She argued with you when you're not feeling well?" asked Rodolphus, frowning. "It's okay now, Dora; when did she leave?"

"Several minutes after you left," Dora replied, grasping her wand (which she'd been holding in her hand) more tightly. "I made her leave."

Rodolphus raised an eyebrow. "It must be a St. Mungo's thing," he said. "That's the second time you've chased her out of your ward. Was it because of me this time?"

Nymphadora bit her lip. "Well, she's worried about me, Rod."

"Is _she_ getting cold feet?" Rodolphus asked, half sarcastic.

"That's what I asked her," Tonks sighed. "She wasn't happy."

Rodolphus rubbed her back comfortingly. "I love you, Dora," he murmured. "I'm sorry that you had an argument with your mum."

She squeezed him gently, then queried, "Are you going to stay with me tonight?"

"If I'm allowed," Rodolphus told her, "then I will."

With a sigh of relief, she closed her eyes and tried to relax. As she calmed, a sense of happiness came over her, and Rodolphus kissed the top of her head just as her hair turned pink.

"Oh," said another girl's voice. "Are you Nymphadora Tonks?"

Nymphadora looked up and saw that the girl their team of Aurors had rescued was watching them. "Yes," she replied quietly.

"And that means that you're Rodolphus Lestrange?" she asked him.

Rodolphus nodded, still holding Tonks close. "Yes," he acknowledged.

Nymphadora realized that the girl was watching her thoughtfully. "Was your mother serious—" Tonks cut the girl off very sharply.

"I don't want to talk about it," Tonks said, frowning. "I don't know and I don't want to think about it right now."

"Sorry," said the girl. "Thank you for saving me, though."

Nymphadora glanced at the girl slightly. "How did they get you?" she asked.

Her face turned red. "I—I was in Knockturn alone, and I was captured on the street. They still have my wand, too."

"Oh." Nymphadora blushed. "I assumed that you were a Muggle since...well, that's what they'd been capturing."

"I'm not a Muggle," she snapped indignantly, "and I heard your entire conversation about that earlier!" she frowned. "I'm not Muggle-born, either. My father was a half-blood, but my mother was Muggle-born. What does that make me?" She glowered at the two of them.

"One-fourth," said Rodolphus calmly, seeing the irritated look on his fiance's face. "Squib," she muttered under her breath, and Rodolphus choked on an intake of breath, both laughing and coughing.

The girl glared, and Tonks looked up, her face completely calm. "We might be able to get your wand back," she said quietly. "And I do apologize for your mistreatment."

She looked at Tonks carefully. "Did they—?"

"No," Tonks said softly, "but I was tortured, beaten, taunted, and they wanted to kill me."

"There were two boys who were occasionally around that place," she sighed, sinking down onto her bed. "They didn't come near me, but they almost seemed to live there. They look dangerous, though."

Nymphadora's heart pounded as she realized that Mordor and Shaul might have grown up in the house in which she'd been held captive.

Two healers walked into the room and the three fell silent. The female healer went over to the girl, and the male healer came over to Tonks. "Lestrange are you planning to stay here tonight?"

"If I may," Rodolphus replied.

"All right," said the healer. "Make yourself comfortable, but don't get in the way." Rodolphus nodded, and the healer moved on down the ward.

Rodolphus turned to Nymphadora and asked, "Would you rather I conjure a bed, or stay with you?"

Nymphadora pouted. "Don't ask me things like that!" she protested.

Grinning, Rodolphus put a complicated ward on the bed, and asked, "Are your ribs feeling better? Is there any place that's sore to the touch?"

"My ribs are okay," she replied as Rodolphus wrapped his arms around her and slid her down in the bed. "A bit achy from the Curses, but otherwise, fine."

"Okay," Rodolphus said quietly, drawing her back against his chest. "I'll try not to squeeze you too much." He slipped his arms around her and she leaned her head back against his shoulder. "I love you," he whispered, and kissed her cheek.

Nymphadora turned her head and kissed him full on the lips. "I love you too," she said in a low voice.

He smiled a little, the asked, "Isn't that uncomfortable, Dora?"

"I can put my head on backwards if you want me to," she smirked.

Rodolphus was horrified. "No!" he gasped.

Giggling, she turned to face away from him, and he kissed the curve of her neck. "You're horrible," he murmured to her, and saw her lips crease into a smile. Holding her carefully, he slipped his arm beneath her head.

"Goodnight," she whispered.

"Goodnight," he replied softly, and the two fell asleep.

The next morning, Nymphadora awoke to see Rodolphus sitting by her side. She smiled, yawned, and stretched gingerly. "Good morning," she whispered as Rodolphus wrapped his arms around her and drew her near.

"I'll see you later," he said softly, and kissed her goodbye. "Be back tonight," he promised. "And Rabastan wanted to come see you: I might bring him tonight. He was annoyed that he didn't even get to speak to you last night when he visited."

"Oh," said Tonks, yawning again. "That must have been while I was asleep."

Rodolphus nodded, and crumbled the ward over the bed, standing up. "Goodbye." He squeezed her hand, then released her and left.

Nymphadora stared up at the ceiling, trying not to think of anything in particular. She found it hard to keep her mind blank when all she wanted to do was to analyze what had happened to land her in St. Mungo's.

"Tonks!" hissed a voice. "Hey, Tonks!"

She yawned again, then looked over to see Jack Stewart grinning at her. "Wotcher," she greeted him.

He came over and said, "How're you doing?"

"Much better than I was at first," Nymphadora replied, smiling. "I should be released soon, I hope. Maybe by tonight!"

"Awesome," said Jack. "I came to warn you that there will be some visitors—Aurors, who come to get a statement from you as to what happened."

"Okay," sighed Tonks. "But if they give me a headache, I'll curse them out of here."

Laughing, Jack said, "Just be careful. I don't know who'll be coming to see you."

She nodded. "Thanks," she said gratefully and Jack headed off to speak with the other girl. Tonks sat up quietly and waited, staring off into space. After a moment, Nymphadora was surprised to see Jack and the girl leaving after speaking to a couple of healers. Tonks shrugged and sat back to wait for the Aurors.

Nymphadora waited for only an hour or two before two of her colleagues came in, grinning at her. "Hello, Brockston," she greeted them. "Wotcher, Ardinan."

Brockston merely nodded, but Ardinan smiled in amusement and came closer to Tonks, conjuring two chairs for him and the other Auror. "You do know why we're here, don't you?" Ardinan asked her.

"Yes," she replied, and as the two sat down, she began to explain how the rescue mission had done her in.

They listened, and when she was finished, Brockston asked, "Who were the ones who helped you escape?"

Tonks scrunched up her face in thought even though she knew very well who they were. "Dark-haired," she said after a moment. "Pale-skinned. Quite young looking, actually."

"Nymphadora," sighed Ardinan, and she turned to scold him for calling her by her first name, but he interrupted. "The truth?" he asked.

"It—it was the Lestrange twins," she sighed, and saw the Aurors both flinch and look confused.

"Who?" asked Ardinan in surprise. "Twins?"

Nymphadora sighed and nodded. "Yes," she replied. "Those twins that rescued me are Rodolphus' sons. Bellatrix bore them during her first year in Azkaban, and sent them to be raised by a family she trusted. She never told Rodolphus about them, and he only learned about them a few months ago."

She took a deep breath. "These are the ones we had in for questioning a while back—the ones taken in Knockturn after Rabastan set off his sensor. The twins are still in school, but they're of age."

"Auror Tonks," said Brockston formally, "if you were put under Veritaserum, would you say the same thing?"

"Yes," she snapped at him. "I might even tell you that Mordor saved my life when one of the men was in the process of cutting my throat." Nymphadora turned her head, lifting her chin and showing them the white scar she now bore on her neck.

"Oh. Wow." Ardinan winced at the thought of someone cutting Tonks' throat.

Nymphadora glared at each Auror in turn. "Yeah. Lucky me," she said sulkily. "They took some of my blood—either to use in their potions, or to be sold in Knockturn. And I'm also sure that the twins took off whatever spells had been on the food so I could eat it. They worked on healing me, too. That's why this—" she indicated her neck "is already scarred. They also healed me from some of my _Crucio_ s, healed my split lip, and did a spell to start mending my broken ribs. The twins saved my life and completely rescued me." She stared at her two colleagues, eyeing them sternly.

They nodded. "We'll report what you've told us, but when you come back to work, you'll have to tell Reanne how it is," Ardinan said.

"Thanks," Tonks sighed, and lay back down, pressing her hand to her side. "Just leave the twins out of it except for the rescuing and life-saving parts," she added.

"I'll try," promised Ardinan, and the two men left the hospital ward.

That night, Rodolphus brought Rabastan with him when he came to visit Nymphadora. After Rodolphus had greeted her with a kiss, she smiled at Rabastan. "Sorry that I was asleep when you came," she told him.

"It's okay," he muttered, shrugging. "You looked like you could use a sleep, even if you were under a Sleeping Ward."

Nymphadora grinned a little, then looked worried. "Yeah, well, the healers say I should be able to leave tonight with you two." She gave a weak smile.

Rodolphus frowned and sank down onto the bed beside her. "Dora?" he asked softly. "What's wrong? Don't you want to go home?" He was dismayed to see tears begin to trickle down her face, and reached over, wiping a tear from her cheek and cupping her face in his hand, turning her to face him.

"When Mum and I argued," she whispered, staring forlornly into Rodolphus' dark eyes, "we argued about you." Nymphadora closed her eyes and another tear ran down her cheek. "She's afraid for me to marry you, and I yelled at her." Tonks sniffled and Rodolphus handed her his handkerchief. "Mum said she doesn't want me to come back until I take back what I said. I can't go home," she wept. "I don't have one."

"Dora," he murmured, putting his arm around her gently, "she's worried about you, as any mother should be about her child."

Nymphadora shook her head. "No," she whispered. "Rodolphus, she thinks I'm attracted to you because you've got a Dark nature. She said that she couldn't decide whether I love you or—or just feel sorry for you." She ducked her head, sobs threatening to burst out of her. "She said you'd taint me."

Rabastan regarded her coolly. "And what did you tell her?"

She looked up at him, feeling Rodolphus rub her back soothingly as he knew she liked. "I told her that I was already tainted because—because she's my mother. And—and I asked her if she'd ever really loved—loved—my dad." Tears streamed down her face as the sorrow of losing her father swept over her again. "I miss him," she sobbed, leaning against Rodolphus' chest. "Oh, Daddy!"

Rodolphus rocked her gently in his arms as she wept bitterly, sobbing for her father. "Cry it all out," he murmured. "It's okay."

She buried her face in his robes and breathed in the scent of fire that was always on him. After her sobs died down and her body quit shaking so much, she looked up. "I don't know if she really meant for me not to come back, but I don't feel like apologizing. She told me that one of the main reasons she left her family was for me, but she said it didn't help much." Nymphadora sighed dejectedly, her shoulders slumped. "Am I really that much of a failure?"

"Nymphadora, Love, don't say things like that," Rodolphus told her earnestly, lifting her face and shaking his head slightly. "You're not a failure, and you're not a bad girl just because we happened to love each other. Your mother probably has ideals set for someone patterned after herself—which you are not."

"What will I do?" she whispered. "What about Teddy? I don't want her to raise him!"

"She cannot keep your son from you," Rabastan told Nymphadora. "But she's been in a horrid mood since the two of you fought. I don't know if she's feeling guilty, or just angry."

Nymphadora sighed tiredly and leaned against Rodolphus as the lady healer came in. "You're free to go," she said to Tonks, handing over a few papers. "Just sign these." Nymphadora did so without really looking at them. As they stood to leave, the healer bit her lip and said to Rodolphus, "Please take good care of her."

Rodolphus nodded seriously as Nymphadora recognized the woman for the first time and gave her a weak smile. "I will," he said quietly, then turned and guided Tonks out of the room.

The three appeared in front of the Tonks house, and Nymphadora bit her lip. "Okay," she whispered finally. "Let's go."

They walked up to the door and it opened at Nymphadora's touch. She took a deep breath and stepped inside, then said, as a cry was heard, "Teddy." She charged up the stairs, Rodolphus right after her.

"There's my little one," Dora whispered as she picked up her son from his crib and cuddled him. The child gave another, softer cry and turned his hair black. "Hungry?" she asked him, a smiled playing about her lips. Unclasping her robe, she gave her son what he wanted.

One of Teddy's tiny hands grasped one of Nymphadora's fingers, and she leaned down and kissed the child's forehead. "I love you," she whispered.

A shadow appeared in the doorway, and Nymphadora turned to see her mother watching her, glaring with arms folded. Nymphadora turned back around, feeling turbulent emotions rising in her. Instantly, she tried to harness her anger, for she could get mad, but she did not want to cry. Fortunately, Andromeda left, and Tonks turned to see Rodolphus follow her out.

Sighing, Nymphadora regained her calm and finished feeding her son.

Rodolphus cornered Andromeda in the kitchen and said, "You've really hurt your daughter, you know."

Andromeda whirled around. "I want to make her think," she snapped. "I don't think she understands what she's getting herself into with you! I know you better than she does, Rodolphus Lestrange!"

"Yes, even though for nearly twenty-six years you've been removed from my family," Rodolphus replied offhandedly. "And Nymphadora has been around me much more than you have since she brought us here."

"And she believes that you're harmless," spat Andromeda. "But I know—"

"No, she doesn't," Rodolphus interrupted. "She knows, better than anyone, what I can do to her if I lose control of myself. She knows I'm a dangerous man, Andromeda; we've talked about so many things that I've done, and I've warned her about several things that set off angry reactions in me."

Andromeda glared at him. "But you still expect to hurt her!"

Rodolphus merely looked at Andromeda. "I endeavor to keep her safe from that part of me. I've practiced self-control with her in the hardest of situations, and I've succeeded. Andromeda, the stubborn streak of the Blacks has not left you, but I need you to listen—to really listen to me."

She looked into his face, her face full of confusion and turmoil. Rodolphus drew a steadying breath and said, "Andromeda, I love your daughter. I want to marry her, but I want—Andromeda, will you give your daughter—really give her to me—to be my wife?"

"She is yours," said Andromeda bitterly, then ducked away from him and left the room.

Rodolphus went back into the nursery and found Nymphadora sitting on the floor. Watching her, he saw that she was trying to help Teddy stand up, and smiled.

Teddy looked up at Rodolphus, and Nymphadora followed the child's gaze. "Rodolphus," she said with a smile, and motioned him to sit by her.

He sat down by her, slipping his arm around her shoulders and rubbing her arm gently. "How old is he now?" Rodolphus asked.

"About eight and a half months," Nymphadora said proudly as the child raised one fist and shouted happily.

"Dora, I don't claim to be a child-raising expert, but if he can almost walk, shouldn't he be weaned already?" Rodolphus asked.

Nymphadora sighed. "Yes," she replied, "and he's ready, but I like nursing him." She pouted and looked into Teddy's brown eyes. "I know I'm being stupid."

"Let him grow up," chuckled Rodolphus softly. "You'll have other children." And he gave her a little hug.

She raised an eyebrow. "Other children?" she questioned, and touched her stomach absentmindedly. "Your children?" And she grinned into his eyes.

Colour crept into Rodolphus' face, but he merely leaned forward and kissed her, his thumb caressing the side of her face. "Our children," he said softly, looking into her eyes. "If we are so blessed."

"I'm already blessed," she replied, reaching over and slipping her arms around his neck.

He kissed her softly, then leaned back, smiling at her and her child. "And I am as well," he said. "You're wonderful, Dora."

She hugged him with one arm, and they stayed there with Teddy for a while.


	26. Rehearsal and Wedding

On the morning of the wedding rehearsal, Nymphadora jumped out of bed and slipped her bathrobe on over her nightgown. She hurried downstairs and found her mother alone at the table. "Where's Rodolphus?" she asked quietly, not sure whether to address her mother or not.

"He already left," Andromeda responded, turning back to her cooking and stirring it. "He'll see you at the rehearsal, and then at the wedding, like you planned." Nymphadora sighed softly, and began to sit down at the table. "Why don't you go get Teddy?" Andromeda told her, and so Nymphadora left.

She came back with Teddy and sat down to eat at the table. A package was now sitting on the table, and Tonks asked her mother, "Mum, what's that?"

"It's yours," Andromeda said without looking up from her oatmeal.

"Oh. Okay," Nymphadora frowned to herself. She brought the box toward her and opened the package, pulling out a bunch of material. Holding it up, she realized that it was a sheer black nightgown. "Mum?" she said in surprise. "Where did this come from?"

"I bought it for you last night," Andromeda finally replied. "I didn't think you had anything really nice for your special night tomorrow, so I got it."

Nymphadora laid the material across her lap, and Teddy grabbed a hold of it, trying to put some of the material in his mouth. "Ah, no," Nymphadora told him, and teased it out of his hands. "We don't suck on our clothes. That's just weird."

Andromeda smiled, and Nymphadora said, "Thanks, Mum. You're wonderful. And—" she looked down "I shouldn't have said what I did when I was in St. Mungo's."

"I shouldn't have either," Andromeda sighed, looking up and reaching over to squeeze her daughter's arm. "But anyway, I hope you're happy, Nymphadora. I only want the best for you, and I fear that—well, you know what I think."

"Yes," Nymphadora said softly. "I know, Mother. I'll be very careful."

Andromeda nodded. "Good." And the two ate quickly so that they could leave. They disapparated together to the church building where the ceremony was to take place. They walked in together, and the main door to the sanctuary opened, a flock of redheads coming out.

"Tonks!" called Ginny happily, and hurried over, giving Nymphadora a hug. "Are you excited for your wedding?" she asked.

"Yes," replied Nymphadora, hugging Ginny back. "Quite nervous, but excited and looking forward to it."

The door opened behind Tonks and Andromeda, and they turned to see the Malfoys coming into the building. Draco regarded all the Weasleys as well as Andromeda and Nymphadora without saying a word.

Ginny smirked at them, and Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, but didn't say anything. Nymphadora was thankful, for she really did not know what to say to them. At that moment, two apparitions cracked loudly outside the door. With a bang, the door flew open and Rodolphus strode in, followed closely by Rabastan, who was chattering merrily in French and laughing heartily. "Shut up," Rodolphus told his brother, receiving another string of French mixed with laughter.

The Malfoys, especially Narcissa, seemed uncomfortable with the conversation, but Nymphadora could not begin to imagine what Rabastan was saying. Andromeda cleared her throat delicately, and the two Lestranges turned to look at her. With a slight motion of her hand, she indicated the main room of the cathedral.

The entire group of people moved forward toward the sanctuary. The priest met them at the entrance and greeted them eloquently, making Ron elbow George, sniggering. "Come in," he said, then raised his wand and opened the doors fully. "We will speak of the order and where you shall stand first. The bride, groom, bridesmaids, and groomsmen will come on up to the front of the church."

Rodolphus and Nymphadora led the way after the priest, and Draco, Rabastan, Ginny, and Hermione followed. Rodolphus glanced at his fiance and asked, "Where are Potter and Neville?"

Ginny piped up, "Harry was here, but he left again for some reason." She returned to her conversation with George and her mother.

Nymphadora grinned at Rodolphus. "Neville isn't here yet, but he and Harry aren't needed to practice marching down the aisle."

"No, but Arthur is supposed to give you away, and he's not here either," Rodolphus told her as they all reached the front and gathered around the priest.

The priest focused on Rodolphus and Nymphadora. "How did you pair up the bridesmaids and groomsmen?"

Nymphadora pointed from Rabastan to Ginny, and from Draco to Hermione, calling their names out. Both Draco and Hermione looked stricken, and Ginny looked furious. Rabastan did not change his expression.

"All right," said the priest, pointing to one side of the platform. "Bridesmaids there," he told them. "Maid of honour first. Groomsmen on the other side: best man first."

Ginny took her place opposite Rabastan, the displeased look disappearing. Rodolphus glanced from her to Draco and raised an eyebrow, catching Draco's eye. The blonde boy steeled his gaze and stared back. Rodolphus almost smiled, but just smirked instead.

Nymphadora took her place in front of the altar when it was pointed out to her. She grinned mischievously at Rodolphus when he took his place beside her. He gave her a small smile and reached over, clasping her hand in his.

Ginny laughed behind Tonks' back, but stopped when the others walked in and sat down to watch the proceedings. The priest smiled at the couple slightly, and nodded carefully, rubbing his hands together. He began to explain the order of the service to the others and they began to practice marching out of the sanctuary, making sure to keep proper distance between each couple.

Nymphadora got bored with walking sedately down the aisle and started skipping down the aisle, much to the horror of the priest. Her laughter floated back into the sanctuary from the entryhall, and Rodolphus laughed with her.

Ginny and Rabastan walked out of the sanctuary arm-in-arm, laughing, but walking very properly and stately. Rabastan high-fived his brother and cried, "Well done! Now you have to do it at the real thing!"

"We'll get kicked out of the building," protested Rodolphus, but he and Nymphadora exchanged meaningful glances.

Draco and Hermione came out of the sanctuary together, both stiff and frowning. Rodolphus grinned. "Draco," he called to the boy, "escort her like a gentleman!"

Hermione glared at Rodolphus, and Draco smirked at her. "But she's not a lady," he replied.

"Yeah," Ginny agreed cheerfully. "She slaps people—and she hexes them."

"That was _your_ idea," Hermione snapped at Ginny. "You told me to!"

"But I'm not the one who jinxed _the wrong twin_ ," Ginny retorted. "And you didn't have to; I didn't make you do it.

Nymphadora's ears perked up. "What are you talking about?" she asked Ginny, and Hermione said hurriedly, "Nothing."

Ginny folded her arms. "Our Head Boy seems to be a little out of control," she said, "so I told Hermione that a well-placed hex would make him understand that he has to behave. Unfortunately, she hexed Shaul instead of Mordor—"

"But isn't Shaul the Head Boy?" asked Nymphadora as Rodolphus frowned, thinking the same thing.

"Yes," Hermione said, and folded her arms across her chest. "But Ginny has this idea—"

"It's true!" Ginny protested. "I know it is! Shaul and Mordor switch places sometimes—they impersonate each other! Shaul is not as explosive as Mordor, but Mordor tends to appear as the Head Boy much more than his twin."

Rodolphus looked amused, and Hermione scowled. Ginny continued, "Mordor was really horrible one day, but she didn't do it then, and the next time we had a meeting, it wasn't Mordor; it was Shaul."

Draco laughed and said, "The key word is 'well-placed,' Granger. A _well-placed_ hex."

Hermione glared at him, then turned to Ginny. "They're twins, Ginny. There is no difference, especially when they're little known."

"To you," Ginny said pointedly. "I know them well, and there are several differences."

"You shouldn't hang around them so much," Hermione snapped at Ginny. "You shouldn't know them!"

"You have a preconceived notion that they're evil!" Ginny hissed back. "You didn't even give them a chance! And you don't understand anything about them anyway, and you don't try, either!"

"They're Death Eaters!" Hermione said angrily. "Death Eaters, Ginny, and they'll hurt you! You're just a blind, sympathizing—"

Nymphadora's hands were trembling, and a small pane of stained glass shattered, showering them with glass shards. Rodolphus closed his hand over her right wrist. "Shut up," Nymphadora growled at Hermione angrily, thankful to Rodolphus for keeping a hold of her wrist so she couldn't shatter any more windows.

Hermione's eyes grew wide, and Ginny's face became clear in triumph. "Tonks!" gasped Hermione in horror, realizing what she'd just said in front of them. "I'm sorry—I didn't mean—"

"I think you should leave," Nymphadora said in a low, deadly voice. "Your part is finished for today."

Hermione turned and ran out the building, disapparating. Ron glanced at Rodolphus and Nymphadora, and hurried after her.

Rodolphus looked at Nymphadora's face and released her wrist, drawing his wand and fixing the window. The Malfoys nodded to them and left as the rest of the Weasleys came out of the sanctuary.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Molly asked, eyeing Rodolphus' drawn wand.

Nymphadora scowled at her, and Molly frowned. "They left because they were finished," Rabastan said. "And Hermione couldn't stand being around Draco—"

Ginny got a tiny smirk on her face, but hid it when her mother looked over at her. "I dunno where they went," Ginny told Molly. "So don't ask." Molly shook her head, then led her family out of the building, and they all disapparated together.

Rodolphus slipped his arm around Nymphadora, and she sighed, hiding her face in his shoulder. Andromeda and Rabastan glanced at each other, and she turned and left, taking Teddy with her.

"Are you okay?" Rodolphus asked Tonks.

"Yes," she replied. "Hermione really does not watch what she says sometimes. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Rabastan said with a huff. "Most Gryffindors aren't careful of what they say."

Nymphadora smiled slightly, and at that moment, the door opened again, and Harry and Neville came into the entryhall. Both of them stopped, looking awkwardly at Rabastan and Rodolphus and Nymphadora. "Oh," she said. "You're finally here."

Harry and Neville grinned. "Yeah," they replied. "We got held up a bit. We're ready now, though."

The Lestrange brothers nodded and headed back into the sanctuary to work with Harry and Neville on their "candle-lighting." The priest came toward them, horrified. "You cannot be in here," he told Harry and Neville. "Out. Out!"

"Why?" asked Harry and Neville as one voice.

"We believe in peace," the priest replied sharply. "Aurors in uniform are not allowed into the sanctuary."

"That's wonderful," Nymphadora said. "You believe in peace, and do not allow the ones who keep the peace to enter. Mmm-hmmm."

Harry and Neville vanished their Auror Office crests. "Better?" asked Harry, raising an eyebrow.

The priest nodded, then motioned for the group to continue. Rodolphus pointed up toward the front of the building. "See those candles?" he asked the two boys. "Watch."

Rodolphus and Rabastan drew their wands, and Rod flicked his, turning every light in the sanctuary off. "There," he said, and both Lestranges swish-and-flicked their wands, sending a jet of red-orange flame up the center aisle of the church. Flames ran along all the lamps and torches on the walls, lighting the room and making the priest stare at them.

Rabastan grinned at Neville's incredulous expression. "It's just a very strong _Incendio_ ," he explained to the boys. "And you can do it from here, or you can do it from up there."

"It's more impressive from back here," said Nymphadora, making the four males look at her. "Well, it is!"

Harry and Neville glanced at each other as Rodolphus put out the lights again. They did the spell several times until they could do it easily. "That's cool," Neville said finally, watching the flames zoom around the room.

"It will happen after most everyone is seated," Rodolphus said. "They come into a mostly darkened room: the ushers will have to light their wands to seat people."

"It should be interesting," Rabastan said. "Just don't set anyone on fire, boys: you'll put them in St. Mungo's."

A curtain seemed to close behind Neville's eyes as he looked at both Lestranges, and the two boys turned and left the sanctuary, going outside to disapparate. "Raben," hissed Nymphadora scoldingly, "be careful what you say to him!"

Rabastan frowned. "Dora, really? Potter can't stand a simple joke—"

"I don't mean Potter," Nymphadora replied in an even voice.

Both Lestranges looked distinctly uncomfortable, and Rabastan looked a little embarrassed. "I didn't mean anything by it," he muttered. "Great."

Rodolphus shook his head. "Go on, Raben." Rabastan left, and Rodolphus took Nymphadora's hand in his and led her outside. "Dora," he said softly, "I love you. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Bye," she whispered, and he kissed her, then stepped back and disapparated.

On the morning of January 15th, Nymphadora bounded out of bed and hurried to get dressed to leave for the cathedral. She took care of Teddy while she waited for her mother to come on downstairs to leave. "Oh, Teddy," she whispered to him, giving him a little hug. "After the ceremony, I won't see you for a while. I'm going away with Rodolphus for a week."

Teddy was watching her, looking a bit sad. He grasped the front of her robes in his fist and held it tightly. "Sorry," she whispered, and morphed her hair to a dark brown colour. His dark eyes never left her as she cuddled him close. "We'll come back, though, and you'll have a father again."

Andromeda came downstairs finally and gave Nymphadora a slight hug. "Dora," she sighed, "just—please be careful."

"I will," promised Nymphadora softly. "Come now: let's go." They walked outside, and Nymphadora grasped her mother's hand, disapparating with her and Teddy. They appeared outside the cathedral and hurried into the entryhall, going on into the dressing room that had been set aside for the bridesmaids and bride.

Ginny and Hermione were already there, wearing their special bridesmaids robes. "Tonks!" said Ginny happily, "how do you feel now? Are you more nervous?"

"A little," Tonks admitted, looking down at the child on her lap. "I just hope I don't trip over my robe, or anything."

"You shouldn't," Molly said, poking her head into the room. "I told Arthur that he was to keep you on your feet at all costs."

Nymphadora laughed happily. "Thanks, Molly," she said, then asked, "If you're taking care of the guest book for us, do you think you could hold Teddy while you're out there?"

Molly nodded eagerly and took Teddy, going on out into the entryhall. Andromeda scurried over to Nymphadora and said, "Your dress." She pulled the plastic off of it, and Ginny sighed, looking at it. Tonks looked over at Ginny, who had a wistful look on her face.

Nymphadora stood, and her mother and the two girls helped her get dressed. Andromeda frowned, walking around Nymphadora and straightening out the folds in the robe. "Mum, stop," Nymphadora said with a sigh.

"Where are your shoes?" Andromeda asked worriedly.

"I'm not going to wear any," Nymphadora replied with a straight face.

Ginny snorted in laughter. "The priest will have a heart attack," she warned Tonks.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Tonks said flatly, then laughed at the look on her mother's face. "I'm going to wear slippers," she explained. "I can't stand wearing heels, and I'd probably break my ankle, or my leg, or my neck if I did." She sat down on a chair, summoned her shoes from a hook on the wall, and began to put them on.

"Your hair," sighed Andromeda. "How did you want to do it today?"

"Can you braid it in a crown braid for me?" asked Nymphadora, tilting her head a little.

Andromeda pointed her wand at Nymphadora's hair and began to braid it. "Dora! Don't jerk around!" she scolded.

Nymphadora stuck out her lower lip in a pout. "You're pulling my hair," she said. "Just like you always did whenever you would do my hair. Is it any wonder that I started wearing it short all the time so that you couldn't pull it?"

"Really?" said Andromeda in surprise, twisting the braid up onto Nymphadora's head and securing it with a charm.

"Yes," Nymphadora replied. "I wasn't impre—"

Molly poked her head into the room. "We're starting out here," she hissed. "Ginny, you're first after Rodolphus arrives."

Ginny nodded excitedly, and Molly left the room. Nymphadora clasped her hands together in her lap, and Hermione asked, "Are you nervous now?"

"Don't ask," Nymphadora said tensely, listening for outside noise. "I'm trying to hear what's going on." The church organ was playing, and Nymphadora, listening, heard gasps and shrieks come from the crowd. The organist struck a few discordant tones, and stopped playing altogether. Laughing, Nymphadora informed the girls, "Rodolphus has arrived."

"By all that noise?" Ginny asked. "What happened, though?"

Tonks grinned. "He's wearing his Death Eater robes—and his mask."

Ginny gaped at Tonks just as Molly opened the door and hissed, "Ginny, Hermione, prepare!"

The two girls jumped up, hurrying to peek out the door. Ginny glanced over and saw Rabastan and Draco standing near the doorway to the sanctuary. "Oh, this should be interesting," Ginny said, biting her lip, and when it was her turn, she hurried to join Rabastan in entering the sanctuary. Hermione and Draco followed, and this time, Draco offered her his arm, not looking at her, his face blank. Hermione took his arm, barely concealing her disgust, and they disappeared into the sanctuary.

Arthur and Molly came to the doorway of the dressing room and Arthur asked, "Tonks, are you ready?"

"Yes," she replied a little shakily.

"Don't be afraid," Arthur told her softly. "If you know he loves you, and you love him, then you shouldn't have to worry."

"Thanks," she said, and allowed Arthur to lead her up to the door of the sanctuary.

The sanctuary doors opened wide, and they walked together down the aisle, stopping at the front bench. Nymphadora kept looking down until Rodolphus had come down to her and acknowledged Arthur Weasley with a nod. Nymphadora finally looked up, blushing, and took Rodolphus' offered arm, seeing the life in his eyes through the slits in his mask. He led her up the steps to the priest.

A few words were spoken, and to Nymphadora, Rodolphus seemed uncomfortable. She was a bit worried, but just before the vows, Rodolphus leaned closer to her and murmured, "Trust me, Nymphadora." He drew his hand away from hers, and some people in the audience began to talk among themselves.

Nymphadora's heart pounded as she saw Rodolphus turned toward the audience, his eyes dark. The priest looked scandalized, but just when the priest stepped forward to say something, the door to the sanctuary opened, and two figures stood there.

As the two came into the light, Nymphadora realized that they were the Lestrange twins, Shaul and Mordor. Her heart beat faster as she watched them pause at the bottom of the steps. Rabastan walked away, leaving Draco by himself, and stood to the left and a little behind his brother, his jaw set, his eyes narrowed as he looked over the audience.

When the twins had approached close enough, Rodolphus looked out over the audience and began to speak in French, Rabastan translating into English. "This ceremony will pass on the heirship of the House of Lestrange from father, Rodolphus, to the older son. Mordor Lestrange, come forward."

One of the twins walked up the steps, stopping before Rodolphus. "This ritual, or blessing, will bestow upon Mordor the title of Lord Lestrange, and the responsibility for the continuation of the House of Lestrange. It must be performed before the wedding ceremony can continue, for after the ceremony—"

"Rodolphus will no longer be part of the House of Lestrange," choked Nymphadora under her breath, head bowed as tears dripped down her face.

Rabastan shot a glance at the weeping bride, then turned back to his brother and nephews, continuing to translate.

"Kneel, Mordor," Rodolphus commanded the boy, and Mordor obeyed. Placing his right hand on the boy's head, Rodolphus said, "As the rightful heir and Lord of the House of Lestrange, you take on the responsibility of continuing our family line. Do not stray from our values; along with the privileges come great responsibilities. I know you will do well; you are strong."

Mordor looked up at his father, who lifted his hand from the boy's head. "Go, now," Rodolphus told him. "Do what you must." Mordor stood, then bowed respectfully to his father before backing away, letting his brother come closer.

"Shaul," Rodolphus said softly, holding out his hand toward the boy, who approached him and knelt. "As the younger brother, you also have a great responsibility. Look out for your brother. Assist him when he needs it, and correct him when he is wrong. Be cautious."

Rodolphus reached out his hand and raised Shaul to his feet. Shaul looked up, a strange look on his face, and in the next moment, he flung his arms around his father and hugged him. Rodolphus embraced his son and said, Rabastan not bothering to translate, "Shaul, you remind me so much of myself. Be careful. Oh, be so careful, Shaul, please."

"I will," Shaul whispered to his father, then released him and hurried down the steps to join his brother. Shaul and Mordor walked out of the sanctuary side by side.

The crowd was silent, watching the two older Lestranges. Rabastan returned to his place, and Rodolphus turned back to Nymphadora.

"I'm sorry, Dora," he murmured, taking her hand, then reaching up and gently wiping her tears away.

She looked up at him and nodded slightly. They turned back to the priest, hand-in-hand, and the priest continued with the ceremony. Once they had spoken their vows, the priest turned to Rodolphus. "Your bride," he said, gesturing toward Nymphadora.

She blushed, seeing the smirk in his eyes through the slits in his mask. He vanished his mask and came closer to her. Taking the black rose from her hand, he tucked it into the braid in her hair and smiled at her. She blushed a deeper pink as Rodolphus drew her into his arms and smiled into her eyes before kissing her softly, his lips moving gently on hers. Most of the crowd, especially Nymphadora's Auror friends, whooped in delight.

When Rodolphus drew back, the two of them grinned at each other mischievously before looking over at the priest. "I now pronounce you man, and wife," he told them.

Rodolphus and Nymphadora grinned at each other again before she took his hand and the two of them hurried down the steps and out of the sanctuary, laughing. The instant they were alone in the entryhall, he pulled her against himself firmly and gave her a proper, passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kisses passionately.

The door opened behind them and two people came out, stopping dead in their tracks and staring. "For goodness' sake, Rodolphus," Rabastan hissed. "Save it for tonight!"

Ginny laughed at them, her ears turning slightly pink. Rodolphus and Nymphadora stopped kissing and turned to the two, laughing happily. Draco and Hermione came out of the sanctuary, looking a bit more comfortable. Hermione pulled her hand away from his arm as soon as they were out and hurried over to stand by Ginny.

People began to file out of the sanctuary, heading out to go to the reception. The Aurors that had come all lined up to shake hands with Tonks and Rodolphus, some of them looking a bit wary. Jack Stewart grinned at Tonks and shook her hand heartily. "Have a good life," he told with a wink. "Have a good night."

The girl who was with Jack bit her lip and didn't shake Rodolphus' hand. Nymphadora looked at her for a moment, and said, "Oh, hey, I remember you!"

The girl looked very uncomfortable, but Nymphadora gave her a hug. "How are you doing?" she asked her softly. "Are you recovering?"

"Yes," the girl replied, then disentangled herself from Nymphadora and hurried after Jack, not looking back.

"Who was that?" Rodolphus asked his bride.

"I don't know her name," Nymphadora shrugged. "We rescued her from the people who held me captive for a few days." She shook Stirling's hand.

Rodolphus nodded understandingly. "Ah. That girl. Why, hello again, Stirling."

Stirling frowned at Rodolphus. "You're never going to forget that, are you?"

"Probably not," chuckled Rodolphus. "It's Unforgettable."

"Bad joke," Stirling said with a grin, and moved on.

Andromeda came up and said, "You two need to go on now. I'll take care of this." And as two bride and groom hurried out of the building, disapparating, Andromeda announced that any more greetings would have to take place at the reception.

The instant Tonks and Rodolphus walked into the reception hall, there came a racket from a table near them. Nymphadora looked over and saw a table full of younger Aurors all smirking and pounding on the table together. Others joined in, and Rodolphus glanced at Tonks, then leaned over and kissed her again. Cheers went up around the room and the two quickly went to the head table and sat down.

"Why do they do that?" Rodolphus asked her.

"Muggle influence," she replied, looking out over the guests. "They'll probably do it several times before the reception is over."

"I don't mind," smirked Rodolphus, and she grinned at him before leaning over and pressing another kiss to his lips. "Now, now," he teased her in a whisper, his arm around her back, "save it for tonight."

Nymphadora winked at him, then sat back in her chair and looked at her menu, ordering her food. He laughed at her, then turned to his own menu. "What?" she asked him through a mouthful of lasagna. "I'm hungry!"

Still laughing, he nodded understandingly and ordered his own food, beginning to eat. As they ate, they watched others file in and sit down. Some of them came up to the head table and greeted Tonks and Rodolphus, wishing them a happy marriage. Draco came in and sat next to Ginny, who was sitting by Nymphadora. He leaned over Ginny to Tonks and asked, "Did you know that the twins were going to be part of the ceremony?"

"No," she replied. "I had no idea they were going to be there, but I must say that it made sense to do it before our vows. I understand the thinking behind it."

"Wow," Ginny said. "And you just stood there, and acted as if you knew all about it."

"She didn't," Draco disagreed. "Otherwise, she probably wouldn't have cried over it in the wedding."

Nymphadora rolled her eyes. "No, I would have cried over it _before_ the wedding," she said.

Draco smirked. "That's exactly what I meant," he replied.

Ginny grinned at Draco, and Nymphadora asked, "Is there something going on between you two?"

The ginger and the blonde looked at each other carefully, then both turned to Nymphadora. "Yes," Draco began to explain. "She and I have been talking, but it is not widely known right now that we even get along."

"Ah," said Nymphadora. "Do your parents know?"

"Mine don't," Ginny said flatly. "Mom would absolutely have a fit, and Dad couldn't keep that big of a secret from Mum. Well—Dad said he didn't want any of us marrying purebloods, but I think he was joking. At least, I hope he was."

"Mother knows," Draco responded. "She's been assisting us in our meetings and all, but Father knows nothing about it. Mother said it was best for now."

"Shaul and Mordor know," Ginny said cheerfully. "My relationship with Draco has helped me know how to deal with them, and also helped to forge peace treaties between us."

Nymphadora raised an eyebrow. "Peace treaties?" she said in amusement.

Ginny nodded. "We promised not to curse each other up too bad, and to insult each other only for outward appearance's sake. Of course, Hermione says they didn't keep their part of the deal, but she didn't understand the unwritten fine print that said that the peace didn't apply to Quidditch."

"Explain?" Nymphadora asked curiously.

"I'm the Gryffindor seeker," Ginny explained willingly. "Shaul and Mordor are the Slytherin beaters—case closed."

"Ah," said Nymphadora, nodding. "That does make sense: no peace treaty with a Slytherin will ever make them a more kind Quidditch player."

Ginny nodded. "I really don't mind it," she said, "but I was really annoyed that I hadn't paid very good attention to where the bludgers were and got knocked off my broom."

Nymphadora chuckled in amusement. "Oh, Ginny," she laughed.

At that moment, Rodolphus leaned over to Tonks and asked, "Are you ready to leave? I don't think it's necessary for us to stay for the dancing. Someone else will lead for us."

"Oh," said Nymphadora, looking over at her husband. "Yes, I am." She turned to Ginny and Draco. "Goodbye," she told them. "See you around."

"Goodbye," Draco said emotionlessly.

"See you later!" Ginny answered, jumping up and hugging Tonks goodbye.

Rodolphus and Nymphadora hurried out of the reception hall together, and Rodolphus wrapped his arms around her, disapparating. They appeared in the living room of a small house, and Nymphadora smiled happily, her hands holding to Rodolphus' arms. "What is this place?" she asked.

"This is one of my old vacation homes," Rodolphus said. "It's one of the few places I still own that weren't connected to the Lestrange inheritance. It's just...mine."

The interior of the house seemed to made of some sort of dark wood, and the stairs were spiral, with an ivory banister, making it shine in the dim light of the house. "It's beautiful," Nymphadora breathed softly as Rodolphus drew her closer and kissed her cheek. "But how many houses does one couple need?"

"It's just a vacation home," he told her. "We'll be going back to your mother's house after this week, you know."

"And what if our family expands?" Nymphadora asked him, her eyes twinkling wickedly.

He sank down onto the couch and drew her onto his lap. "You expect us to outgrow your mother's home?" he asked. "Isn't it fairly large?"

"Yes," she replied, then shivered when Rodolphus caressed her gently. "It—it was more than big enough for Mum, Dad, and me. Rodolphus, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," he replied, eyes twinkling, and lay back on the couch, his hands rubbing along her backbone. "You're mine," he murmured thoughtfully to his bride. "Mine. Nymphadora Lestrange."

The young woman tingled all over as Rodolphus kissed her neck, sending chills over her. "Yes," she agreed softly, and Rodolphus smirked as he caressed her gently, making her shiver again in anticipation. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Nymphadora closed her eyes, waiting.


	27. Love's Week (Honeymoon)

Nymphadora woke up, feeling very, very cold. "Oh," she squealed in surprise upon rolling over and finding Rodolphus lying next to her. She fell silent, watching as his chest rose and fell as he breathed softly.

After several moments, Nymphadora scooted closer to her husband and kissed his lips softly. Rodolphus stirred slightly, putting his arm across Nymphadora's back. "Oh, Rod," she sighed, scooting closer to him so that he unknowingly wrapped his arms around her.

She lay there quietly, thinking of how happy she was with him. She was warming up as Rodolphus held her, cuddling her in his sleep. _It must just be so natural for him to cuddle people in his sleep_ , Nymphadora decided, sighing happily as his hand slipped down her back, relaxing. Rodolphus' hand rested on her leg, becoming limp as he slept on.

Finally, she sat up slightly and said softly, "Rodolphus, wake up. It's time to wake up! We should probably make breakfast—I'm starved! What's in the kitchen?"

Nymphadora tried to sit up slightly, but Rodolphus' arm tightened around her, holding her down. "Rodolphus?" she asked softly, trying to push his arm away so she could get up.

"It's okay, Bella," he mumbled, shifting his position and stroking her back gently.

"Rod," she choked, pain coursing through her. It had never hurt her so much for him to call her Bella. "I'm not Bella," she wept, trying to sit up and get away from him. Claustrophobia was setting in on her, and she was struggling to keep her wits about her as she fought the embrace of his arm.

Rodolphus shifted again, allowing her to lie beside him. She took a deep breath, thinking that perhaps he was going to allow her to lie there by his side, but Rodolphus slipped his arms around her again and held her close. "You're safe," he murmured in his sleep. "It was just a bad dream."

Nymphadora trembled, tears escaping her eyes. "Rodolphus!" she cried desperately. "Rodolphus, please!" She finally got enough leverage to draw back her fists and pound them against his chest.

A terrified cry escaped her, and Rodolphus woke with a start, almost shoving Nymphadora from him. She scrambled backward away from him across the floor. "Nymphadora?" he asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Are you okay?"

A sob escaped her, and Rodolphus' heart sank. "Dora, did I hurt you?" he asked in dread. "Dora, what did I do?"

"You—you wouldn't let me go—no!" she cried as he moved toward her. "No, Rod, please!" Tears streamed down her face as she saw a look of hurt pass over his face. "I don't mean to hurt you," she wept, "but I can't—please don't come over here. Please. I have to—have to get control again."

Nymphadora covered her face with her hands, sitting curled up against the dresser. "Nymphadora, Love, I didn't mean to," groaned Rodolphus, watching her cry without being able to go to her. "I'm sorry, Dora. I'm sorry!"

She looked at him through her fingers. "I know," she whispered. "But I can't stand it, Rod!"

"I know you hate being held down," Rodolphus told her, "and if I had known what I was doing, I would have stopped. I've seen what happens to you, Dora, when you react to restraint. I wouldn't have done it if I'd been awake."

Sniffling, Nymphadora finally looked up at him and lifted a trembling hand toward him. Rodolphus came over slowly, kneeling beside her and putting an arm around her back. She leaned against him slightly and he rubbed her back comfortingly. "I love you," he murmured. "I'm sorry, Dora."

"It's okay," she whispered, sighing and relaxing a little. "I love you, Rodolphus."

He held her there in silence for a while, then asked, "Are you hungry?"

Nymphadora nodded, slipping her arms around him and hugging him. "Yes," she said, and he drew her to her feet, leading her from their room to the kitchen.

"Sit down, and I'll get breakfast together," he said softly.

"Well, I'm okay now," Nymphadora told him. "Can't I help?"

Rodolphus smiled at her and nodded. Nymphadora danced over and opened the refrigerator and Rodolphus laughed at her in amusement. "Bacon!" she cried, and Rodolphus continued laughing.

"Yes, Love," he told her. "That's for breakfast—and the waffles in the freezer, too." He opened the freezer and drew out the waffles, opening them and setting them on a plate. Drawing his wand, he toasted them with a flame.

"That," said Nymphadora, frowning, "is not fair. Could you fry the bacon too?"

Rodolphus chuckled and took the package of bacon and opened it, setting it out and frying it quickly. He levitated the hot food to the table and summoned milk out of the fridge, pouring each of them a glass.

"Thanks," Nymphadora said with a shy smile, then sat down.

"You're welcome," he replied softly, then leaned over and kissed her gently. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered, scooting closer and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Perhaps breakfast can wait a minute?"

Rodolphus smirked. "Perhaps."

A couple days later, Nymphadora finished making lunch and asked Rodolphus, "Why don't we eat on the porch today?"

Rodolphus smiled, and, slipping his arm around her waist, walked out onto the porch with her, helping her carry the food outside. On the porch, which Rodolphus had not been on for years, there were piles of snow and leaves. Noticing footprints in the snow, Rodolphus asked, "You came out here and didn't clear away the snow and leaves?"

Nymphadora blushed and smiled at him. "I didn't want to destroy the porch," she told Rodolphus with a smirk.

"Ah." Rodolphus winked at her, then waved his hand and magically cleared the snow and leaves from the porch. He drew his wand and conjured a tablecloth, spreading it over the table. Rodolphus set the pitcher of tea on the table beside the sandwiches.

"Thanks," Nymphadora blushed, and he leaned over and kissed her playfully. She clung to him for a long moment before he released her and sat down at the table. She moved the sandwiches between their plates as he poured the tea for them.

Rodolphus glanced at her and saw that she was shivering slightly as the wind blew. Raising his wand, he put a ward over the porch, then did another spell, warming the air inside the ward. Nymphadora looked up and gave Rodolphus a grateful smile. He winked and turned back to his food.

A few minutes later, Nymphadora looked up from her second sandwich and gasped. "Rod, look!" she said in surprise. "It's the twins!"

Rodolphus looked up and frowned at the two dark-haired figures across the way from them. "They should not know where this place is," he growled. "They've never been here before."

"May I invite them up here for tea and sandwiches?" Nymphadora asked, tilting her head to look at him.

"Yes," he replied finally. "I'll go get more sandwiches."

"Shaul! Mordor!" Nymphadora called, standing up and waving for them to come on up as Rodolphus went back into the cabin.

The twins came up to the porch, Shaul stepping up first. "Oh," he said, feeling the warm air. "You have it warded."

Nymphadora nodded. "Yes, Rodolphus warded it for me because I was cold."

Mordor scowled. "Please tell me that he did not go inside to hide from us."

"No, he didn't," Nymphadora replied. "He went to get more sandwiches. Do you two want a snack? We've got tea and sandwiches—and you can hang your cloaks up inside if you want to."

"Well, we wanted to ask you—well, I did," Shaul amended when his twin glared at him. "I wanted to ask you if—if we could get a family picture with you and our father."

"With me as Bellatrix?" Nymphadora asked nervously.

Mordor sat up straight and Shaul nudged him sharply. "Would you do that for us?" Shaul asked breathlessly. "Really, Nymphadora?"

Nymphadora bit her lip. "If it's okay with your father," she replied finally.

"If what's okay with me?" Rodolphus came back onto the porch with the sandwiches and frowned at the twins.

"They wish to know if you would be all right with our getting a family portrait made—with me as Bellatrix," Nymphadora explained.

Rodolphus' eyes narrowed as he looked over the two boys, then said, "If you are willing to do so, then I am. We can do it right after they are finished eating."

Nymphadora motioned the twins to have a bite to eat and something to drink. The boys sat down on Tonks' right side, away from their father. She reached over and took Rodolphus by the hand, squeezing it slightly. "Whenever you are ready, boys," she told them cordially.

They nodded as one, not needing to look at each other to know what the other was going to do. After they had eaten a sandwich each and drunk some tea, they looked at Rodolphus and Nymphadora. "We are ready," Mordor announced, and Nymphadora stood.

They hurried out the front door, and she stretched out her hands to the twins, offering them Side-Along apparition. Shaul grasped her right wrist, smirking slightly, and Nymphadora realized that with his grip, he was effectively keeping her from doing magic!

Mordor began laughing at her, but Rodolphus was furious. "Release her!" he snapped at his sons.

Dark looks crossed their faces, but both obeyed. Nymphadora felt very awkward and said nothing as her husband glared at his sons. Finally, Rodolphus took her left hand in his and grasped Mordor's arm with his other hand. Mordor angrily tried to wrench away, but suddenly drew a sharp breath and stopped struggling.

Her heart sinking, Nymphadora offered her right hand to Shaul, her eyes begging him to be good and not upset his father further. Shaul silently took her hand, and Nymphadora disapparated. They appeared by the fountain in Diagon Alley, cobblestone beneath their feet. Mordor instantly jerked away from his father, and Shaul stepped to his brother's side, neither of them glancing at their father.

The twins dropped back to walk behind Rodolphus and Nymphadora, whispering angrily under their breath. Nymphadora bit her lip as she walked hand-in-hand with Rodolphus. "Rod?" she asked very quietly. "May I go talk to them?" He gave her a curt nod, but said nothing, and Nymphadora fell in step with the twins.

"Go away," Mordor growled at her, his eyes flashing. " _Father_ doesn't want me to hurt you."

"Mor, calm," Shaul said softly.

Nymphadora didn't speak, but didn't leave, and Mordor finally spat, "I don't understand why he's angry with me when I didn't do anything!"

Shaul sighed. "He's very protective of her—you, Nymphadora. And I didn't laugh—there might be a reason there, too."

"He had no reason to—"

"Mordor Lestrange," hissed Shaul. "Shut up."

Nymphadora glanced between them, and Mordor smirked for a moment before his smirk faded. "There was only a hint," Mordor said with a sigh. "He didn't really do it, but I thought he was going to."

Shaul glanced at Nymphadora, who had just opened her mouth, and answered, " _Crucio_. When Mordor was trying to make Father release him. The magic crackled, but Father didn't really do the Curse."

Nymphadora looked from one twin to the other, then up at Rodolphus, who was striding along, alone. "Boys, your father really is protective of me," she said softly. "I don't know what it is, but perhaps Mordor being the heir, Rodolphus doesn't think that he [Mordor] and I will get along."

"Father and I won't," Mordor said, glowering at his father's back.

Shaul gave his brother a reproachful look and said, "Ever since Father met us, he has seemed to resent us. He doesn't trust us, but he thinks he can order us around even though he hasn't known us until recently!"

Mordor scowled. "He hates us like he hated our mother."

"He didn't hate your mother," Nymphadora said, seeing Rodolphus tense angrily. "He loved her, and she broke his heart. She hurt him deeply, and his wounds are not healing quickly. You boys remind him of her, and all that hurt. I know every time I see your eyes flash, Mordor, I see your mother in you."

"What did she really do to him?" Shaul asked.

Nymphadora bit her lip. "That's not for me to say," she replied softly. "Listen, boys. Rodolphus does care about you, but he's afraid to show it because you remind him of Bellatrix. He doesn't want to be hurt—no one wants to be hurt."

"How do you know he cares?" Mordor said bitterly.

"Because he talks about you, and worries about you," Nymphadora replied with a sigh. "He wants to make sure that you two are all right."

Shaul grasped Mordor's arm and nodded at Nymphadora. "Thank you," he told her.

Dismissed, Nymphadora hurried to catch up with Rodolphus. Slipping her hand into his, she whispered, "I love you."

"Dora, I shouldn't have come," he told her in a low voice.

"You'll be okay," she told him softly and squeezed his hand.

He looked over at her, then shook his head. "I'm already angry," he said, and his eyes flashed the Lestrange fire. "When you become Bella—" Rodolphus gulped and stared away from her.

Tonks sighed. "Rod," she said gently, "you know I love you no matter what."

They walked into the photography shop and went up to the counter. The wizard there looked from Rodolphus to Nymphadora to the twins. "What can I do for you?" he asked after staring hard at Rodolphus.

"We would like to get a family picture," Nymphadora said cheerfully.

He looked at them skeptically, then shrugged and motioned them to follow him. They walked after him, Rodolphus slipping his hand into hers. She felt him trembling slightly, and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Do you have any ideas of poses or anything that you would like to try?" the photographer asked them.

"Not really," Nymphadora responded, then morphed into Bellatrix's form without warning.

The photographer jumped back from her, his eyes wide in horror. The twins laughed, but at a single look from her, they hushed. "Just—just—" stammered the poor wizard before them, "just arrange yourselves to begin with, and we'll continue from there."

The twins arranged themselves on either side and slightly in front of BellaDora, both turning in toward her. Rodolphus stepped up behind her, putting one hand on her shoulder and the other hand on Mordor's shoulder. Nymphadora slipped her arm around Shaul's shoulder and took Rodolphus' hand in her free hand.

The wizard snapped the picture, and ordered them to rearrange into a couple of other poses for other shots. The four Lestranges did so, and when the pictures were over, Rodolphus followed the man to pay for the pictures, but Nymphadora and the twins lagged behind to talk together. "Are you going to come back home with us for a moment?" she asked as they lost sight of Rodolphus and the photographer.

"If we are allowed," said Mordor, eyes twinkling.

"Yeah," said Shaul, receiving a frown for his casual speech, "I'd like more of that iced tea."

Nymphadora laughed softly and slipped her arm around the nearest twin, Shaul. "Well, you shall have some," she told him, giving him a half hug.

He jerked away from her, eyeing her before going to walk with his brother. Mordor glanced between them and frowned thoughtfully. They walked into the main room of the shop to find Rodolphus waiting for them.

The four of them walked out the door and Rodolphus reached out his hand to Nymphadora for apparition. She grasped his hand and held out her other hand to the twins. Mordor took her hand and glanced at Shaul.

Shaul looked at his father, who was looking at BellaDora sharply. "Father?" he asked softly, and held out his hand.

Rodolphus glanced over, taking his eyes off of his wife, who had been whispering something into his ear. He finally held out his hand to Shaul, and once the boy had grasped it, Rodolphus apparated back to the little cabin, or cottage. Upon arrival, he drew her aside and hissed into her ear.

Nymphadora turned to the boys and said, "Go on into the kitchen. I'll be there in a minute or two." She turned and followed Rodolphus into the living room.

Once she stood before him in the living room, he dropped his calm expression, and his face became a sea of tangled emotions. "Why did you invite them back?" he asked, teeth clenched.

"They're decent company when they're not angry, or upset," Nymphadora replied truthfully. "And really, Rod, who else do they have?"

"You shouldn't have asked them," Rodolphus hissed, glaring at her. "I don't care if they are your sons."

Nymphadora's heart sank even lower. "Rodolphus?" she whispered, looking at his face. "Rod, I'm not—"

Rodolphus' face was cold and emotionless as he watched her closely for a moment, his eyes darkening. "Don't make excuses," he hissed in her ear, grasping her by the arms and forcing her backward as he walked forward. He shoved her down onto the couch, glaring at her angrily.

"Rodolphus," she whispered, staring at him when he looked down into her eyes. He looked deranged, and her heart broke. "I'm sorry."

"You are not," he growled at her, and she gasped, her entire body tensing when he flung himself on top of her. "You're never sorry for the pain, or sorrow, or heartache, or anything that you cause anyone. Least of all, me."

BellaDora finally realized that she needed to become herself, and morphed back into her regular form of Nymphadora. "Rod," she breathed raggedly as he caressed her, making her gasp in pain of his roughness, "please—I'm not Bellatrix. Look at me!"

He glared at her, his eyes dark with fury and excitement. "I don't take that excuse, Bella," he hissed, and Nymphadora cried out under his touch before she could stop herself. Rodolphus laughed coldly and kissed her, shutting her up.

Nymphadora began to struggle against him, but could not make him release her. Rodolphus smirked down at her. "Are you afraid, Bella?" he murmured against her ear as his hands caressed her harshly. "Very good."

Magic crackled in his hands, and Nymphadora gasped, "Rodolphus, please! I'm not Bellatrix! I'm Nymphadora, and I love you!"

"Yes," he chuckled bitterly. "Well, it's a little too late for that, isn't it?"

"No," choked Nymphadora, fighting panic and tears, "no, Rod, it's never too late for love."

Rodolphus laughed evilly and pressed his lips against her neck. "I know," he whispered.

Nymphadora began to cry as he kissed her, then began to bite her. She tried to keep her cries quiet because she knew the twins were in the house. She never wanted this to happen between her and Rodolphus when someone was around.

Magic crackled, hot and fierce from Rodolphus' hands, against her bare skin, and Nymphadora cried out before she could stop herself. Without warning, Rodolphus placed his hands on her sides, and the fiery magic crackled loudly before Rodolphus released it into Nymphadora.

She screamed. Fire, white-hot flame tore through her entire body, and Nymphadora screamed again and again, throwing her head back, her mouth open wide. He covered her mouth with his, muffling her screams and kissing her hotly, insistently. She writhed in agony beneath him and her chest desperately heaved for air. Another pain began deep within her body, and Nymphadora shrieked, closing her eyes and throwing her head back on the couch. "Rodolphus!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face. "Rodolphus! Think about what you're doing!"

He did not. Several torturous moments later, Nymphadora found herself alone on the couch and looked around in terror to see where Rodolphus had gone. To her surprise, she saw him getting up off the floor, a look of fury on his face. He stood, glaring at her darkly, then stalked toward her, raising his hands that were crackling with magic.

"No!" sobbed Nymphadora, shrinking back against the couch, pain still ripping through her body. "Please, Rod, no. No! Ahhhhhhh!"

He stopped, his hands inches from her as she screamed in anticipation of the pain. A shadow crossed his face, and she sobbed, "Rodolphus, I love you."

"Dora," he whispered hoarsely, drawing the back of his hand across his forehead. "Nymphadora!"

"Rod," she wept in anguish, looking into his eyes. "Please, no."

Rodolphus sank to the floor and buried his face in his hands. "Get out."

Nymphadora's body trembled slightly as she sat up and sobbed in pain. "Rod," she whispered, walking toward him shakily.

"No," he commanded her in a choked voice, and magic crackled as he sucked the magic back into his hands, blistering his fingertips with the force of the uncast Curse. "Get out, Nymphadora!"

Nymphadora clutched her shredded, mangled robe to herself and stumbled out of the room into the kitchen, which was the first place she could go. Both Lestrange twins turned to look at her, one of them pale—and being held at wand-point by the other, who had been scolding his twin furiously. She looked at them, tears streaming down her face, then sank to the floor, weeping.

Shaul was at her side immediately, pushing past his twin and repairing Nymphadora's torn robe with his wand. Mordor came over to her other side, kneeling and asking, "Is this the first time he's done this?"

"Ye—yes," sobbed Nymphadora. "Oh, it hurts! He was angry because I invited you back here, and because I looked like your mother, it made him even more angry, and—oh!" She leaned her head against Shaul's shoulder and wept, "I love him."

"He did _Crucio_ ," Mordor said in a low voice, and Nymphadora cringed, hiding her face.

"No," she wept in denial, although she knew it was true. "No!"

Shaul sighed, then said, "Mor, would you do the healing spell?"

Mordor drew his wand and placed the tip of it at the base of her skull, beginning the incantation. Nymphadora froze, then sniffled, her tears slowing as the pain lessened. "He Cruciated you, Nymphadora," Mordor said coldly. "What do you think of that?"

"No!" shrieked Nymphadora. "Shut up!"

"Leave her alone!" Shaul snapped at his twin. "Now is not the time for your heartlessness."

"I'm not the heartless one in this house," Mordor snapped right back, and Nymphadora sobbed again, Shaul rubbing her back gently.

Nymphadora cried for a long while, but finally sniffled and blinked wearily, her head still resting on Shaul's shoulder. "Thanks," she whispered to him, looking up slowly.

"Do you feel better?" he asked, rubbing her cold arms to stimulate her circulation.

"Yes," Nymphadora sniffled, and Shaul gave her a handkerchief to use. "Thanks," she said again.

"Of course," he responded, then began nervously, "Dora, you won't—turn Father in, will you?"

Tears returned to her eyes and she looked down. "No," she whispered. "It isn't any of their business what goes on in the Lestrange family."

Shaul helped her stand, then gave her a comforting hug. "All right," he said. "Well, if you think you're okay now, I need to leave."

"Where's Mordor?" asked Nymphadora, looking around.

"He already left," Shaul replied. "There was nothing for him to do, so he left a few minutes ago.

"Oh." Nymphadora sighed, then said, "Did you want tea?"

Shaul smiled slightly, his arm still around her back. "I think I've stayed long enough," he said softly. "Maybe sometime from now, when Father wants to see us again."

Nymphadora bowed her head sadly. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's not your fault," Shaul told her sharply, making her give a start and jerk away slightly. "Sorry," he murmured. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," she whispered, hugging him tightly. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he answered, hugging her back. "I love you, Mum."

A tear ran down her face at his words, and she hugged him again. "I love you too, son," she told him. "Have a good time at school, and don't terrorize the poor Head Girl too much."

Shaul rolled his eyes and grinned. "Whatever," he said. "Bye." He leaned up and kissed her cheek, then turned, summoned his cloak, and headed out the door, disapparating.

Nymphadora felt a loss when the boy had gone, but turned and headed back into the living room. Rodolphus wasn't there, having gone upstairs. Taking a deep breath, Nymphadora gathered her courage and climbed the stairs, walking along the hall and stopping at the door to their room. She knocked softly, and waited.

Finally—"Come in," came Rodolphus' voice.

Biting her lip, Nymphadora opened the door and stepped into the room, shutting the door behind her. She blinked, trying to get her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room, and looked around. Rodolphus sat bundled up in a blanket in the window seat, looking up at the night sky.

"Is it a starry night?" she asked softly.

He didn't turn to her, but said, "Come see."

Nymphadora walked over to him and looked up out the window, seeing the stars shine down on them. "Ah," she said softly, "the stars are out tonight." Rodolphus didn't look at her, and she bit her lip, timidly placing her hand on his blanket-covered shoulder. "Rod," she whispered, a little crushed that he wasn't reacting at all. "Please don't be distant. Please."

He still didn't look at her, but kept watching the stars. "Who was it that stayed with you?"

"Shaul," Nymphadora replied, worried that he'd be upset with the twins for staying with her. "He—he was really kind, and Mordor—he—" she stopped short of saying "healed me."

"He treated you well?" Rodolphus asked.

"Yes," Nymphadora replied softly. "He's a little more explosive, but it's just a front to protect himself."

Rodolphus snorted, and said, "Protect himself? From what must he protect himself?"

"From the possibility of being hurt," Nymphadora replied. "He's not willing to show love or affection because he doesn't want people to use that to hurt him."

"Unlike you."

"I love you!" cried Nymphadora, tears springing to her eyes again. "I've told you that over and over again!"

The man still refused to look at her, staring forlornly outside into the darkness. "I deserve Azkaban."

Nymphadora's heart broke for him. "Rodolphus," she whispered, slipping her arm around his shoulders and hugging him against herself. "I will not do that to you."

"I Cruciated you."

"I'm not about to drag you in front of the Wizengamot and have you chucked in Azkaban," Nymphadora snapped. "Stop it!"

He pulled away from her, then turned to look up into her eyes. "Your robe is wet," he told her.

Nymphadora stared down into his face, seeing tearstains on his rough cheeks. "Rodolphus," she whispered, then moved to put her arms around him again.

Rodolphus avoided her embrace, continuing to look at her. "The twins healed you, didn't they?"

"Yes, Mordor did," she replied. "Then he left, and Shaul stayed until I calmed."

"Did you cry for a long time?" he asked, a guilty expression on his face.

"No," she lied, then sighed. "Yes," she changed her answer. "A while, anyways."

He reached up and touched the wet spot on the shoulder of her robes. "So this is tears?"

Nymphadora pulled the material over to look at and frown at it. "I don't know," she said thoughtfully. "That's where..." _Shaul had his head there_. "Oh," Nymphadora murmured, releasing the material and looking down. "Shaul must have been crying. But why?" Puzzled, she looked at Rodolphus. "What could make a boy like him cry?"

Rodolphus sighed. "Maybe he's not hardhearted yet, and sympathized with you, or something. Did his brother leave him angrily?"

"I don't know," Nymphadora replied, remembering his hugging her goodbye and telling her he loved her. "Shaul hugged me when he said goodbye—and he called me 'Mum.'"

"He's adopted you?" Rodolphus said in amusement. "Wow."

"I'm really not sure," she sighed. "But he's really sweet, Rod. He's a great son: you should be really proud of him."

The man sighed and told her, "I am proud of the boys, Dora. I just don't trust them enough."

Nymphadora sighed too. "Can I sit here beside you?" she asked him.

Rodolphus looked up at her again, then opened his arms to her. "You can sit with the blanket around you if you want," he told her. "Or you could just sit there."

She slipped onto his lap, curling up against him. He passed his hand over the shoulder of her robe and dried it off before wrapping the blanket around them again and cuddling her close. Nymphadora looked out the window at the stars, and started randomly naming off stars.

"You sound like you're naming your family members," he teased her.

"Some of them," she agreed, then pointed up to a very bright star. "Sirius. I miss him. I wonder what angry speech he'd give me if he knew I was Mrs. Lestrange now."

"Dora," Rodolphus scolded softly, and she smiled a little sadly at her cousin's memory.

"I love you," she whispered to him, looking into his eyes. "I wouldn't care what he said." She took a little breath, her lips parted slightly, and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "I love you," she whispered again, slipping her arm around his back.

Rodolphus rubbed her back gently as she snuggled up against his chest. "And I love you," he whispered. "No matter what I do." He hugged her tenderly and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, rubbing her arms warm beneath the blanket.

"Mmm," murmured Nymphadora, closing her eyes contentedly. "I want to be this happy with you in ten years."

"Dora, Love," chuckled Rodolphus, "let's take it one day at a time."

"Oh, okay," agreed the brown-haired witch cheerfully. "Nine months from now, then."

Laughing, Rodolphus pressed his face into her hair and said, "I'll do my best, Love."

"And so will I," she promised, yawning.

"Shall we sleep here tonight?" he asked, and she nodded, covering her mouth as she yawned again. Rodolphus lifted his hands to reposition her on his lap, and she grasped one of his hands in hers.

"Your poor hands," Nymphadora whispered, looking at his blistered fingertips. "Oh, Rodolphus." She kissed each of his fingertips gently, feeling the heat in the wounds. "Doesn't that hurt?"

Rodolphus shifted beneath her uncomfortably. "Yes," he replied softly, "but it's okay, Dora. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she whispered, and became silent in Rodolphus' embrace, preparing to sleep.


	28. Return to Normal

A few days later, Rodolphus and Nymphadora packed up their things and prepared to go home to the Tonks house. They disapparated home and stepped into the house together. Rabastan met them at the front door, grinning. "Hello, Madam Lestrange," he teased her with a wink. "So Rodolphus, when is her child due?"

Nymphadora gaped at her brother-in-law, and Rodolphus smirked. "That depends on if and when she conceives," he replied. Tonks blushed, partially hiding her face in Rodolphus' sleeve.

Andromeda dashed out of the kitchen and hurried into the room to see her daughter. "Nymphadora," she said, embracing the young woman firmly. "How are you?"

"I'm doing very well, Mum," Tonks replied, still blushing from Rabastan's and Rodolphus' words as she returned her mother's embrace. "Where's Teddy?"

"In the kitchen," Andromeda said. "He's in his playpen. Would you like to come see him?"

Nymphadora nodded and hurried off after her mother. Teddy shouted happily when he saw his mother, shaking the blanket that was in the playpen. "Hey, little one," she said, picking him up and kissing his soft little cheek. "I've missed you." She settled the child on her hip, and Teddy looked around before glancing up at Nymphadora and saying, "Ma! Ma!"

She smiled proudly down at her son and said, "Oh, Mum, he's growing up!"

Rodolphus came over and slipped his arm around his wife, looking down at the child. Teddy looked up at Rodolphus and cooed happily, reaching out for him. "Da!" he proclaimed.

Nymphadora flinched, speechless. She looked helplessly over at her mother. Rodolphus drew back awkwardly and just watched, making Teddy grasp his mother's robe and look around for him.

Andromeda motioned for Rodolphus to come back, and stepped closer to Nymphadora. The black-haired witch gave the child to Rodolphus, and stepped back, watching the two of them and biting her lip. "Nymphadora," said Andromeda quietly, "are you going to raise this child as Rodolphus' son, or Remus' son?"

"Rodolphus will take the title of father right now," Nymphadora said softly, "but when Teddy is old enough to understand, I want him to know about his real father."

Rodolphus, holding Teddy carefully, slipped his arm around Nymphadora. "Of course," he agreed. "I'll do my best to be the father Teddy needs—you know that, Love."

Nymphadora nodded, then headed for the door. "I'm going to go unpack," she told them over her shoulder. "Hey, Rod, am I moving into your room, or are you moving into my room?"

"I don't know!" Rodolphus called back, then gave Teddy to Andromeda and hurried after his wife. Rodolphus went to one of their rooms, Tonks laughing when he came in. She was sprawled out on his bed, grinning up at him upside down. "So," she said, "am I staying over, or are you staying over?"

He sat down beside her and touched his hand to the side of her face. "I thought we could make our rooms into one large room," he told her. "Magically switch around the rooms up here. But I don't know how your house is warded or if it's possibly to move the rooms without destroying the wards."

"Okay," said Nymphadora thoughtfully, slipping her arm across her body. "Um—well, it might be possible. I'd really have to study the wards, though."

"Yes," mused Rodolphus. "I tried to look at the wards before I left prior to rehearsal day, but the wards rejected me."

"Oh." Nymphadora grinned a little as Rodolphus lay down next to her, smiling into her eyes. "Then explain to me what needs to be done in order to change the rooms."

"You have to know if the wards are over the entire house, or if each room has connected wards," Rodolphus replied. "Sometimes, moving warded rooms rips down the entire group of wards over the house."

Nymphadora nodded, gasping as he caressed her gently before leaning over to kiss her. "I—I think that the house is warded as one," she said, finally breaking away from his kiss. "I put special wards on my room, though, and I know you did on yours, too. Almost every room has some special ward on it, but I don't think they're connected. Wouldn't we have to take the wards off of our rooms in order to join them, though?"

"Yes," Rodolphus answered. "And if we do this, we'll have to make sure that the rooms stay inside the space designated by the ward over the entire house. So I'll probably need to see the ward plans."

"Just ask Mum," Tonks replied. "She should know: I think she put up the wards by herself. At least, Dad never seemed to modify them." She lay in Rodolphus' embrace for a few more minutes, then said, "I don't want to go back to work tomorrow."

Rodolphus hugged her gently. "I'm sorry," he told her. "I wish I could have gotten a longer time off so that we could have been away together longer."

Nymphadora shrugged slightly. "It's okay," she reassured him. "It's better for me to be busy rather than to lounge all over the place." She smiled, then said, "We should go ask Mum about the wards" and jumped up, heading for the door. Rodolphus shook his head at his energetic bride, then stood and followed.

The next morning, Nymphadora woke up to find Rodolphus standing over her, a proud expression on his face. Rodolphus smiled when he saw that she was awake. "I love you," he murmured, leaning down and kissing her lips. "You remember that I told you I have to leave for work early today?"

"Yes," she replied, leaning up to kiss him again. "I love you, Rodolphus. Have a good day."

"Yeah," Rodolphus snorted. "You too, Auror Tonks."

"Thanks," Nymphadora said, half sarcastically. "I think it'll be okay. Goodbye."

Rodolphus grinned. "Goodbye," he murmured, kissed her cheek, and left the room.

Nymphadora yawned and stretched, then sat up, blinking to try to clear her vision. Finally, she stood and stumbled over to her dresser, trying to find clean clothes so she could go get a shower. Her towel over her shoulder, Nymphadora peeked out of her and Rodolphus' room, then hurried down the hall to the bathroom. "We should have connected the bathroom to our room," Nymphadora muttered as she got into the shower. "Goodness knows Mum won't appreciate people streaking in the halls."

When she was finished with her shower, she hurried back to her room, making sure no one was out in the hall. She slipped on her Auror robes, scowling at herself in the mirror. Performing a Drying Charm on her hair, Nymphadora sighed when she saw that her spell had not only dried her hair, but had frizzed it as well.

"Goodness," she said in annoyance, morphing her hair short and brown. "You'd think I failed my Charms classes." Smoothing out her robe and shoving her wand into the waistband of her robes, Nymphadora hurried out of her room and downstairs to breakfast.

"Good morning finally," Andromeda said to her sleepy-looking daughter. "You didn't even get out of bed until Rodolphus left this morning."

"We said goodbye upstairs," Nymphadora yawned. "He didn't want to disturb me until he had to. Mum, Rodolphus is so sweet!"

Andromeda smiled at the dreamy look in the younger woman's eyes. "I'm sure," she said. "Now eat something, for I'm sure you'll need your strength at the Office today."

Nymphadora pulled her plate toward herself and began to eat. "Thanks," she told her mother. "I'm nervous, but I think I have to eat this time so that I have some energy."

The older woman said nothing, but nodded understandingly. Nymphadora ate in silence, then stood and took her plate to the sink before coming back and hugging her mother goodbye. "Is Teddy awake?" she asked.

"No, thank goodness," sighed Andromeda. "He cried for a long time last night."

"Really?" asked Nymphadora, feeling a little guilty. "I never even heard him."

"Perhaps you should modify the wards on your room," Andromeda responded. "I don't mind taking care of Teddy, but I'm certain he wanted you last night."

"Sorry," said Tonks, tilting her head a little. "I'll make sure to do it tonight. Anyway. I'll see you later." She hugged her mother again, then hurried out of the house, disapparating to the Ministry Atrium.

When Nymphadora arrived at the lifts, she met Arthur Weasley. "Wotcher," she greeted him with a smile.

Arthur smiled at her in surprise. "Hello, Tonks," he said pleasantly. "I see you're none worse for the wear."

"Nope," she said with a grin as they stepped into a lift together. Some other people joined them, frowning over at Tonks and whispering among themselves when they recognized her. "Oh, goodness," she muttered grumpily. Nymphadora stepped back, staying in the corner of the lift.

When the doors opened to their level, Tonks hurried off the lift, Arthur walking with her. "Have a good day," he told her. "And just ignore their prejudice—they don't understand Hufflepuffs."

Laughing, Tonks nodded. "See you later, Arthur," she said, and walked through the doorway into the Office. She quietly headed for her cubicle, but before she got there, someone called her out.

"Hey, everyone, look! Nymphadora survived her Love's Week!" Stirling winked at her suggestively, and she blushed, quickly morphing it away.

"Don't call me Nymphadora," she hissed at him as several people peeked up over their cubicle dividers.

Reanne stepped out of a nearby cubicle and said, "Yes, Stirling, remember that she wishes to be called Auror Lestrange from now on—"

Nymphadora tilted her head and sighed at the two. "I do not," she said. "Just call me Tonks." And she walked away from them all, seeing Neville scoot back into his cubicle when he saw her coming. She sat down at her desk, a tiny part of her amused that everyone wanted to see her upon her return.

After a few minutes, she was made aware of someone else's presence when he cleared his throat behind her. "Neville," she said softly, motioning him to come sit by her. "How are you?"

"Fine," he replied, sitting down. "Are you all right, Nymphadora?"

"Yes," she answered. "Were you worried about me this week?"

Neville didn't answer for a moment, then nodded finally. "We want you to remain alive and in one piece," he told her, smiling weakly.

She sat back in her chair and looked over at him. "Neville, after everything you said—"

"Tonks," Neville interrupted, "I know. It's just—well, you know." He looked down at his hands.

"I understand," Nymphadora said quietly, knowing that Neville was deeply concerned that she would end up like his mother. "Neville, I'll be okay. Rodolphus loves me."

"But I'll wager he doesn't love unconditionally like you do," Neville said, a little sharply.

Nymphadora bit her lip, her eyes narrowing. "Neville, please, let's not discuss this. I don't want to be angry about it."

Neville glanced over at her, about to say something else, but stopped. Looking down again, he asked, "Tonks, will you go with me to see my parents after our shift?"

She raised an eyebrow, surprised. "Do you really want me to?" she asked.

"If you would," Neville replied without looking up.

"Yes," she answered after a moment. "I'll go."

"Thanks," Neville said softly, then frowned as he rose to leave. "Will Rodolphus be upset if you go with me?"

Nymphadora shook her head. "I'll just write him and explain that I'll be late getting home today," she told Neville. "See you in a while." Neville nodded and left the cubicle.

When their shift was over, Nymphadora joined Neville at the apparition point a little way from the Auror Office. "Ready?" she asked him.

"Yes," he responded. "Did you write the letter?"

"Mmm-hmmm," she replied, offering her hand to the boy. "Sent it almost as soon as you left my cubicle." She disapparated with him to St. Mungo's.

When the receptionist saw them, she frowned at Tonks and asked Neville, "Are you sure you want her to come with you now?"

Neville nodded, his expression unchanged, and the woman shook her head. "Why you trust her is beyond me. Terias will be with you shortly." Neville nodded, and the two stepped aside to wait for the healer.

When Terias saw them, he raised an eyebrow at Tonks, then motioned them to follow him. Once they were through the doors, he greeted them. "Hello, Neville," he said. "Hello, Madame Lestrange."

"It's just Tonks," hissed Nymphadora through gritted teeth.

"Aw, she's ashamed of her name," Terias said sweetly.

"Tonks _is_ my name," she hissed at the healer. "And I am not ashamed of it!"

Terias smirked as they walked up several flights of stairs. "You don't want to be called a Lestrange? You're a funny witch, Tonksie."

To his and Neville's surprise, Nymphadora laughed. "I haven't been called Tonksie since Charlie ran off to be a dragon keeper in Romania," she said. "To my knowledge, he was the only one who ever called me Tonksie."

Shaking his head, Terias opened the door to a certain ward, and the two followed him inside. Nymphadora looked around, a bit nervous as she always was when she came with Neville. Terias looked around the ward, frowning, then pointed them toward a white-haired witch who was watching a healer help one of the other patients and asking questions. "Alice, dear, Neville is here and he brought a friend with him," he called to her.

The white-haired woman looked in several directions before seeing Neville and Tonks. She hurried across the room and embraced her son, murmuring, "It's so good of you to come see me, Neville. And to bring a friend, too." She looked over at Tonks, who gave her a slight smile.

"Uh, yeah," said Neville, suddenly not sure what to say at all.

"Is she your special friend?" Alice asked curiously.

Neville stared at Tonks in horror. "No! She's just—just a friend."

Alice looked slightly embarrassed. "Oh. I was thinking that she looks a bit older than you," the woman mused, looking between Tonks and Neville.

Neville's face turned red. "Mum, please," he said in a low voice. "Just don't talk about that."

"Oh, sorry—whoa," Alice said, seeing Nymphadora's blush suddenly disappear from her face and ears. "Who are you?"

"I—I'm Nymphadora," she replied. "Nymphadora Tonks."

"Tonks," said Alice slowly. "I think I knew your parents—"

"Yes," Nymphadora answered, "Ted and Andromeda Tonks were minimally involved in the first Order of the Phoenix."

Alice's face lit up. "Yes," she said excitedly. "And I remember you, too! You were the little girl that more often than not had mismatched eyes and highlighted hair. Your mother could not control you—and could not keep you out of our meetings."

"I never sat still," Tonks agreed, grinning slightly. "And I never shut up."

"Exactly," chuckled Alice. "During one of our meetings, you burst into the room, ran up to me, and jumped up on my lap. You touched my badge and told me in a very loud, sure voice that, one day, you were going to be an Auror just like me."

"That was you?" gasped Nymphadora in surprise. "I had no idea! I thought I'd never seen you before Neville asked me to come here with him!"

"You've been here before?" Alice asked curiously.

Neville nodded. "Remember I told you about the woman that came in here and talked to you, helping you?"

Alice frowned. "Yes, but it wasn't her—it was—how could it have been Bellatrix? Isn't she dead?"

"Yes," Neville said, watching Tonks carefully.

Nymphadora realized what he intended, and instantly morphed her hair black and sharpened her facial features. "I came as her," she said. "I was here with you, but I am not she."

Alice seemed to be staring at Nymphadora's neck. "But you have her necklace."

Tonks' hand jumped to the Lestrange crest at her throat. "Yes, well—" She looked over at Neville and wondered if he had brought her to St. Mungo's to be cross-examined by his mother.

"If you did not take the necklace from her when she died, then how did you get it?" Alice asked, frowning.

"Rodolphus gave it to me," Nymphadora said, morphing back to her normal face as she fingered the Lestrange crest. "After—after he asked me to—to marry him."

Alice stared at her, then swore, making both healers in the room look a bit alarmed. "Marry him?" she shrieked, and the healers glanced at each other. "That sweet little girl I knew marry a Lestrange?"

Nymphadora's eyes narrowed. "It is already done," she said flatly. "We were married a week ago Saturday."

"You're a Lestrange now?" whispered Alice, and Neville stepped to her side, putting his arm around her. "Don't you know how wicked he is, girl? What don't you understand about 'Death Eater'?"

"Stop!" Neville said to his mother, noting Tonks' angry, hurt expression. "He's changed, Mum. He turned from his old ways; he really did."

"I know what he helped Bellatrix do to you," Nymphadora said, her voice trembling, her fists clenched, "and you have every right to hate him. But I love him, and that settled it for me."

Alice stared at Nymphadora in surprise. "Love? How can you love someone like _him_?"

Nymphadora closed her eyes for a moment, then said, "I made up my mind to give him a second chance, and he opened up to me. He's suffered down through his years of being a Death Eater: I'm not even sure he's told me everything that Bellatrix put him through, but she did horrendous things to him. She treated him like dirt."

"I'm sure he deserved—"

"Don't you even!" shrieked Nymphadora in fury, then turned her back on the two as the healers drew their wands. "Yes, he was a Death Eater. Yes, he's done horrible things to people. But no man deserves to be psychologically ripped apart by his own wife." She trembled again, feeling tears coming and being unable to stop them. "He loved her," she wept, still not looking at them. "He loved her, and she broke his heart. He meant nothing to her."

Nymphadora stumbled toward the door, tears running down her cheeks, but someone caught her by the hand. She turned and gave Neville a death glare. "I need to leave," she gasped through her tears. "Please, Neville."

Neville didn't release her. "You need to stay." Tears ran down her cheeks more quickly, and he drew her back toward his mother.

Alice reached out her hand and gave the weeping girl a handkerchief. "You're a very compassionate young woman, Nymphadora," she said softly, taking the girl's other hand in hers. "But sometimes we have to be cautious about how far that takes us."

Nymphadora raised her head, ready to answer angrily, but Alice continued, "I'm not saying that you've made the wrong decision. You may be just what Rodolphus Lestrange needs. Do you trust him?"

"Yes," Nymphadora replied definitely.

"Do you believe that he will never hurt you?" Alice asked.

"He would never hurt me on purpose," Nymphadora modified, staring straight ahead of herself.

Alice nodded. "Then you understand you'll have to constantly forgive him for when he hurts you accidentally," she said.

Nymphadora nodded, her eyes dim with unshed tears. "I love him," she wept. "And as a Hufflepuff, I can forgive anything—"

"Even the Unforgivable," Alice joined her in saying softly. "What did your mother say when she found out about you and Rodolphus?"

"She wasn't impressed, but she said she'd let it go on," Nymphadora sniffled, trying to wipe her tears away. "She knew that Rodolphus had changed: the brothers had been living at the Tonks house for some time, then. We saved them from some Death Eater trolls while on a mission a while back."

"Mission?" asked Alice with a frown. "What kind of a mission?"

The brown-haired witch pulled back the edges of her cloak to reveal the Auror Office crest. "Auror mission," she said. "After the Ministry decided to give the brothers a second chance, we had to keep Light extremists from killing them."

Alice looked thrilled. "You _did_ become an Auror!" she said happily. "Oh, your parents should be proud of you!"

"They are," Nymphadora said quietly. "But Dad died last year: he was killed during the War."

"I'm sorry, dear," Alice soothed her softly, putting an arm around her and giving her a gentle hug. "So you survived the war as an Auror. It seems you did very well, then. I guess you're not an Auror _just_ like me."

"No," Nymphadora giggled slightly, sounding funny because she was a little congested.

"That means that Rodolphus married an Auror, Mum," Neville said. "Fancy _that_."

Alice glanced at her son. "I don't fancy him," said the white-haired witch. "She can have him." They laughed, and she grinned. "It is a miracle, though. Did he hate you at first when he met you?"

Nymphadora shrugged. "He was distant, and really hard to talk to, but he was always harassing me about something stupid I was planning to do, and about how I should train my child."

"Not even married, and you already had a child?" Alice raised an eyebrow. "Whoo, girl!"

"No, no," Nymphadora protested quickly, "Teddy is my first husband's child. Remus died in the War too."

"Wow," Alice said under her breath, then put her arms around the girl and hugged her. "Your last few years have been hard, haven't they? One loss after another. Well, good luck, Mrs. Lestrange. I know you helped me, and I can only imagine how much you can help Rodolphus."

Neville shifted a little, then asked, "Has there been any change in Dad?"

Alice shook her head. "He's still unresponsive. The healers couldn't get him to even look at them when they call his name. I hope he's not getting worse. Do you want to come see him, Neville?"

The boy nodded, and followed his mother back along the row of beds, motioning Tonks to follow. She followed, but kept her distance when they stopped at a bed with a curtain around it. Alice pulled back the curtain to reveal a grey-haired man sleeping in the bed, curled up in a tight ball. She sighed and leaned down to kiss his cheek gently. "Sleep well," she whispered, then drew the curtain back. "He always sleeps as if he's in pain," she sighed, leading them a little way from the bed. "But the healers say the pain is just psychological, like mine was, and they can't help him with that."

"Do they have any idea of how the torturing might have made him think, or was there anything that was said that could have caused a disturbance in his mind?" Tonks asked.

Alice looked at Tonks with a frown. "We've already talked it over," she said. "Hundreds of times. But we've never asked a _Crucio_ expert. Do you think you could get Rodolphus to talk about our torture and ask him if anything one of them said might have caused Frank to act so helpless and despondent?"

Nymphadora looked from Alice, to Neville, to the curtain shrouding Frank from view. "I could try," she said, her throat dry. Rodolphus would not be pleased if she did not ply her questions very carefully. She bit her lip, then turned and left the ward, heavyhearted.

When Nymphadora arrived home, she jumped into Rodolphus' arms and gave him a wonderful welcome home kiss. "I love you," she sighed, laying her head against his shoulder. "So how was your day?"

"Fine, but busy," he replied, grinning at the way she merely jumped on him, then snuggled up against him. "And how did your day go? They must really need you if you have to stay late first day."

"That we can talk about later," Tonks whispered in his ear, seeing Andromeda come to the doorway of the hall.

"Wash up and come to supper, you two," she ordered. "And _don't_ get distracted."

Nymphadora shot her mother a salute, then walked away with Rodolphus. "Do you want to tell me what kept you now?" he asked as they washed their hands side-by-side in the bathroom sink.

She began to dry her hands on the towel and answered, "I think it's going to be quite the conversation. It should probably wait. Besides, I'm starving."

"Okay." Rodolphus pressed a kiss to her lips, and she pushed him away, giggling.

"Rod," she protested, smirking as he eyed her, "you heard Mum. She said not to get distracted!"

Rodolphus huffed, then grabbed her by the hand and tugged her down after him. "Then quit distracting me!" he told her.

Laughing, the two hurried downstairs and joined Rabastan and Andromeda at the table. "So how did you two get along while we were gone?" Tonks asked the two of them. Rabastan began to laugh, and Andromeda glared at him. "Oh, I see," Tonks answered. "You didn't."

"He keeps leaving those stupid Wheezes around," Andromeda snapped, "and I don't appreciate it."

"You should have seen her reaction to the fake wand that I left on the kitchen table," Rabastan laughed. "When it turned into a rubber chicken, she screamed and threw it across the room. And then she drew her real wand and tried to curse me, but she missed."

"Oh, but if I had hit you—" and Andromeda looked unutterable things at Rabastan. "You wouldn't be so chipper about it at all."

Rodolphus just shook his head at the two arguing and paid attention to his food. Nymphadora shrugged as Andromeda glared at Rabastan again. "Forget I asked," she said, and began to eat hurriedly.

Andromeda frowned. "Dora, don't eat so fast, you'll give yourself indigestion."

"Would you rather I starved to death?" she asked, and winked, taking a large bite of meat.

"Nymphadora!" said Andromeda, shocked at her daughter's behaviour. "Why can't you just use table manners?"

"I don't have any," Nymphadora replied, scraping her plate clean with her fork. "Thanks for supper, Mum." She carried her plate and silverware to the sink, then turned to her mother and asked, "Is Teddy asleep again?"

"Yes," Andromeda replied. "But he should get up for an hour or two so that he sleeps through the entire night.

Nymphadora nodded and hurried upstairs to the nursery, finding Teddy sleep sweetly in his crib. "Teddy," she sighed, leaning down, picking him up, and holding him close. She walked out of the room and met Rodolphus in the hall. He opened the door to their room, and Nymphadora gave him a nod and a smile, walking on into the room.

The two adults sat down together, watching Teddy in Tonks' arms. The child woke up after several gentle strokes of a finger against his cheek. Teddy cried out as he woke up, beginning to cry harder when Tonks shifted the child in her arms. "It's okay, Love," she told her son softly. "Mummy's here. You're okay."

Tonks held the child up against her shoulder, and the child cried for a little bit before grasping her robe in his fist and quieting. Rodolphus reached over, and touched Teddy's little hand. "It's hard to wake up sometimes, isn't it?" he asked the child softly. "I understand." Teddy looked at the hand touching his, then released his mother's robe and grabbed Rodolphus' finger. "Da!" said Teddy happily.

Nymphadora leaned against her husband's chest, hiding her face from his view. "Dora, I'm sorry," Rodolphus murmured to her, slipping his arm around her and rubbing her arm gently.

"I've just got to get used to it," Nymphadora sighed, slipping her arm around Rodolphus and squeezing him. "I'm being stupid about all this, I know."

"You're not being stupid," Rodolphus told her. "You care, and things like this effect you deeply. That's not stupid."

"I just think it's really rude of me to feel this way about you and Teddy," Nymphadora replied. "After all, you have acted as his father for a while now. I'm just being selfish."

Teddy cried out and reached out for Rodolphus, leaning away from Tonks so that she was barely able to keep her hold on him. Tonks frowned, cuddling Teddy as he began to cry. Rodolphus said nothing, and when Nymphadora looked over at him, she felt terrible. "Would—would you like to hold him?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Rodolphus glanced at her, and replied, "If you want me to."

Nymphadora handed the child to her husband, and sat up, taking a deep breath. Teddy cried for a moment longer, but Rodolphus soothed the child with a few soft words, and Teddy quieted. Nymphadora bit her lip, and Rodolphus reached over, grasping her hand. "I love you, Nymphadora." She looked down, feeling slightly ashamed of her actions.

"I love you too, Rodolphus," she whispered, squeezing his hand. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he murmured gently. "I understand how you're feeling. Come here." And he shifted so that she was sitting on his lap, Teddy on her lap. Teddy looked up at Rodolphus and cried, "Da!" but Rodolphus said, "Shh, little one. You're okay."

Teddy glanced up at his mother, who said, "I love you, Teddy." The child watched her for a long time, then sleepily leaned against the front of her robes, pushing himself up to rest his head on her shoulder.

Nymphadora held him close, rubbing his back as the child turned his head toward her neck and sighed softly, slipping his arm around her neck. She looked over at Rodolphus, who smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Mum," Rodolphus told her, grinning.

"Rodolphus," she whispered, "he's so perfect!"

Rodolphus nodded, then asked, "What was it you wanted to tell me about tonight that you couldn't say earlier?"

Nymphadora bit her lip. "Wait until I put Teddy back to bed, and then we can talk," she said, and Rodolphus agreed, sitting there patiently and teasing his wife by kissing her every so often. When she finally got Teddy to sleep, she took him to his crib, then hurried back to her room, approaching Rodolphus. "You," she said, jumping on his lap and knocking him flat on his back on the bed, "are a prat, Rodolphus Lestrange."

Smirking, he pulled her down onto the bed beside him and kissed her heatedly. "Mmm," he sighed, feeling her arms go around his neck and pull him closer to her. "Now tell me?" he asked her.

Tonks' look of playfulness vanished, and she said, "Yes. Oh, Rod—I was told something along the lines of 'get him in a good mood and cross-examine him,' but I don't think that's fair." Rodolphus frowned, but didn't release her from his embrace. "So," she continued, "I only want you to talk if you wish to answer any of my questions. Okay, Rod?"

"Nymphadora, what are you going on about?" he asked warily.

"I'd rather you refuse to talk than to tell me everything without meaning to," Nymphadora muttered, almost to herself. "Rodolphus, I didn't work late today. I went to St. Mungo's with Neville to visit his parents."

Rodolphus sat up, releasing Nymphadora, a dark look in his eyes. "Nymphadora," he began sharply, but she bit her lip and said, "Rod, I know. Please hear me out." He clamped his mouth shut and lay down flat on his back beside her.

Nymphadora stared up at the ceiling before beginning to speak. "Alice is doing tons better, Rod. She knows her son, and she recognized me as the Metamorphagus daughter of my parents from the work she did in the Order years ago."

"Did you tell her about us?" Rodolphus asked in a monotone.

"Yes," Tonks replied, turning toward him and putting her hand over his. "And she scolded me for even thinking of marrying you. But after a few minutes, she just cautioned me and said something about my being a Hufflepuff."

"About your forgiving the Unforgivable," Rodolphus whispered in understanding. "Does she hate me, Dora? I know she has every right to."

Nymphadora frowned a little. "I'm not really sure," she said. "I told that I knew she had every right to hate because of what happened, but I told her that I loved you, and that you'd changed."

Rodolphus snorted. "You told her that?"

"Yes," Nymphadora said firmly. "I yelled at her, and some of the healers were ready to take me on in a duel because I seemed a little out of hand."

"You yelled at her for _me_?" Rodolphus said incredulously. "Nymphadora, don't get yourself arrested!"

"She deserved it," snapped Tonks, "and I'm not about to get arrested. Neville was there through the whole thing and he understood everything that happened." She scowled and hid her face in Rodolphus' robe, thinking of what Alice had said about Rodolphus' deserving whatever Bellatrix had done to him.

Rodolphus sat up slightly, then turned and caught his wife by the arms, looking down into her surprised face. "What did you want from me about this?" he asked warily.

Tonks did not move in his grip. "Alice is improving, and she's in therapy, but the healers think Frank is getting worse. We were wondering if you knew anything that was said or done during the torture that could have made him so—how did she put that?—helpless and despondent." She looked up into his eyes, and saw a tiny flicker of anger. "You don't have to answer," she told him softly.

He released her and stood up, walking toward the door. "I don't know anything," he said, and disappeared down the hall.

Nymphadora went limp on the bed, defeated.


	29. American Aurors

**I would just like to insert another disclaimer right here. In the following several chapters, Tonks will be dealing with some Americans, who I've characterized as some rude, ignorant things. As I myself am American, I am NOT prejudiced. I am merely writing satire? of my own country-people. I don't have a problem with Americans in general, but if I were Tonks, I think I would. Anyway, Tonks doesn't hate them, and whatever, but she does struggle with them thinking her accent is adorable. I think that would drive me crazy if I were from a different country. Anyway, just saying, I'm not prejudiced; I am American.**

Several days went by, and Nymphadora finally told Neville that Rodolphus was not ready to speak of the torture yet. Neville thanked her for trying and said it didn't matter, so she didn't bring up the subject with Rodolphus again, and he never mentioned it.

Almost two weeks after their marriage, Rodolphus and Nymphadora took Teddy and went to Diagon Alley together. As they walked down the main street, Nymphadora murmured, "Rod, I think we're being watched."

"Of course," he muttered back. "I'm with you."

"It's not like that," she replied impatiently. "It's hostile, and I don't like it. Just keep a lookout."

Rodolphus almost smirked. "Constant Vigilance," he intoned, and she gave a small nod, shifting Teddy to her left arm so that her wand hand would be free. "Paranoid?" he asked.

Nymphadora kept walking. "Better paranoid than dead or severely cursed," she replied. "That's what Mad Eye always said."

He nodded slightly, and a store across the street from where Nymphadora was looking caught his attention. "Let's go there," he told her, with a slight nod toward the building. Just as the two entered the building, Rodolphus caught sight of someone watching them. _We've been followed_ , he thought with a jolt of adrenaline. "Dora," he murmured, "we've been followed."

Nymphadora looked over at him, then at Teddy. Biting her lip, she looked around the shop. "If I'd left Teddy at home, I wouldn't be as worried, but—"

Two men entered the shop, and both Lestranges walked around one of the walls together. "That's one of them," Rodolphus said. "He must have brought a buddy. I wonder what they want."

Tonks looked worriedly at her son, and he looked up at her, his brown eyes trusting as he grasped her robe. "Go!" commanded Rodolphus, who had been watching around the corner. He grabbed his wife's shoulder and steered her toward the door. The two were outside in a matter of seconds.

"Do you think they'll keep following us?" Tonks asked as they hurried down the street amid other people's stares.

"If they want something, then probably," Rodolphus replied. "We've got to either lose them, or leave Teddy in a safe place so that we can fight them if we have to."

"But there's no safe place!" worried Nymphadora, then quickened her step when she saw out of the corner of her eye, the two men leaving the store.

Rodolphus frowned, reaching his hand into his robe pocket. "Would you leave him with the Weasleys? And Rabastan?"

Nymphadora began to say something, then said, "Oh, yes, I forgot they were here. Can we go quickly?"

"Yes. Take my hand." She grasped his hand, and he disapparated with them, appearing outside Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. "Inside," he ordered her, and the two hurried into the building, mixing into the large crowd inside the shop. In the press of the crowd, he got separated from Tonks and Teddy, and she morphed herself smaller, hurrying through the crowd to the counter.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Rabastan asked, eyeing her suspiciously. "Is my brother here too? Tell him if he goes snitching _anything_ —"

"No!" Tonks said quickly, and looked behind her nervously. "Rabastan, he and I were followed through Diagon Alley by two men. Could you take Teddy and ward him in the back room?"

Rabastan looked at her for a moment, then nodded, beckoning her to follow him into the back room. Rodolphus saw them go from a few aisles over, and turned to keep watch on the door. He had no doubt that the men would be back on their trail eventually.

George was in the back room, pulling out some extra boxes of some sort of Love Potion. "Tonks!" he said in delight. "What are you—?"

"Hush," Rabastan snapped at him. "They were followed, and she brought Teddy here for safety. Go on," he said to Nymphadora. "Ward him in and go. Rodolphus is out in the crowd: I saw him. If you can bring Rodolphus up here as well, I can apparate you all out of here."

Nymphadora set down the child and he immediately cried out, "Ma! Ma!"

"Hush, little one," she murmured, raising her wand and muting him. Teddy looked horrified, and began to cry silently, afraid. "I love you," she whispered as she put the ward over him. "Ma!" he screamed after her as she left, but he made no sound, even as he began to sob, and she did not turn around.

She went back out into the crowd again, but Rodolphus was nowhere to be seen, and she couldn't seem to get back to the counter to be able to look around again. Nymphadora struggled to the stairs, then hurried up them a little way, turning to look out at the rest of the store. Frantically, she looked over the people for Rodolphus, and finally spotted him near the door, his hand still in his pocket, focusing on someone or something beyond her sight. She finally caught his eye, and he pointed quietly toward where she was.

Suddenly, he got a very alarmed look on his face and motioned her to get down the stairs quickly. He darted into the crowd and she lost sight of him. Nymphadora hurried down the stairs, searching through the people for any sign of him. She met him near the middle of the store, near the Shield spell hats and things. "Rod," she said, as they clung together so they wouldn't be swept apart, "Teddy should be safe for now—"

"Good," he interrupted. "We have to get out of here. They saw you up on the stairs and they're heading this—there they are." Rodolphus and Nymphadora darted away down another aisle, hurrying to get lost in a group of adults around some other products. They ducked out of the store together, and hurried away.

"Where shall we go?" Nymphadora asked. "Oh, I hope that Teddy will be all right."

Rodolphus looked around, then said, "Let's get to the Leaky Cauldron. At least there will be people there. They must have been mad to follow us into the Weasleys' shop."

They hurried off together, both keeping a careful watch out for their pursuers. The two hurried into the Leaky Cauldron and sat down at a corner table after ordering drinks for themselves.

Several minutes later, the two men appeared right beside the table and stared down at the couple. Rodolphus looked up at them, his eyes dark and wary. "If you want to talk, sit down," he told them, nodding to across from him and Nymphadora.

One of them sat down, and the other walked off to get drinks for the two of them. Rodolphus, Nymphadora, and the first man remained perfectly silent until the other man came back. He sat down, and looked from Rodolphus to Tonks. "We did not mean to startle you," he said calmly. "We merely wanted to speak with you, Nymphadora."

"Don't call me Nymphadora," she hissed at them, her hair flashing black. "It's just Tonks."

"Why do you go by Tonks if you're a Lestrange?" one of them chuckled, and the other frowned.

"Because there are several of us," Tonks replied. "And not all of us can go by the surname anyway. And mostly everyone already knows me as Tonks, and—" she scowled at them "they know better than to call me by my first name."

The two men glanced at each other and one said, "He warned you!"

Rodolphus frowned slightly. "Who warned you?"

"I apologize," the man who had scolded the other said. "We are—"

"American Aurors," Tonks supplied, and the two stared at her. "Go on," she told them uninterestedly. "Tell me what you're here and why you decided to stalk us before coming to talk."

"There are some persons we're having trouble with in America, and we've been asking your Office for assistance," said the first one. "I am the Head of the American Auror Office, John Andrews, and I've been asking Reanne to allow you to come over and help us with some of the Death Eaters that are giving us a hard time."

Rodolphus raised an eyebrow. "It's been nearly eight months since the final battle," he said. "Still having trouble?"

"America's a lot bigger than the Isles, Brit," snapped the other man.

"I'm not British," Rodolphus replied coolly in French, and Nymphadora laughed, knowing what he had said even though she could not understand him. She told the men what he'd said, and added, "In case you still don't get it, he's French."

"Anyway," Andrews went on, "Reanne said that it would be all right with him, but that we needed to talk directly to you to see what you thought. We need assistance, and we appreciated how well you handled Matthews."

Tonks nearly turned red, but forced her face to remain the same colour. "He handled me first," she replied. "Or did Reanne not show you the report?"

The other man nodded. "He showed us. But you still got Matthews, and that's more than the rest of us have been able to do. You'd be a great help to us."

"I don't consider being under _Imperio_ and getting stunned, then waking up just in time to _Avada_ him a great help," Tonks told Andrews and the second man.

"You were the only one unhurt in the team," pointed out the second man.

"Because I'd been unconscious," said Tonks flatly. "You know, I'm quite dangerous when I'm under the Imperius: Jack almost ended up dead because of me, and Brewster _is_ dead because of me."

Rodolphus glanced at her. "Brewster's death is not your fault, Dora," he told her quietly. "You did not kill him."

Nymphadora did not look at him, but looked at the two American Aurors. "I think we should talk this over in Reanne's office in a couple days," she told them. "I'm out with my family today, and would like a moment of peace with them."

"Family?" asked the second man, looking quizzically at Rodolphus.

"Ah, the child," said Andrews. "Where did your little boy go?"

"To a safe place," Tonks replied, disgusted with him for just realizing that Teddy was gone.

Rodolphus laughed. "And you're the Head of the Auror Office?" he mused. "No wonder they have problems with Death Eaters."

Andrews did not look amused, but he nodded to Nymphadora and stood. "Thank you for letting us speak with you. I'll come around and see you again, then."

After the two men had gone, Rodolphus looked over at Nymphadora and asked, "You didn't want to talk to them with me here, did you?"

Nymphadora took a drink of her butterbeer and shook her head slightly. "I'm sorry, Rod," she sighed. "It's just that I had no idea what they were going to say, and I thought it better said some place safe."

"Safe?" Rodolphus said, raising an eyebrow. "You don't think I'm safe?"

"You know you're not safe, Death Eater," she whispered, her eyes dark as she leaned closer, kissing him slowly.

He felt her hands reach for him, and grabbed her hands, twining their fingers together and holding her hands still between them. She looked into his eyes, a slight pout on her lips, but he murmured, "Not here, Love."

She sighed, closing her eyes, and Rodolphus leaned back against the back of his chair, releasing her hands. "We should go get Teddy and head home," he suggested to her.

Nymphadora took a deep breath and opened her eyes, standing up. "Okay," she said. "Coming, Death Eater?"

"Dora," he growled under his breath, "stop it!" But his eyes were twinkling, and she winked at him before leading the way out of the place. They disapparated back to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and hurried to the back room where they found Teddy, asleep in the ward, tearstains on his face.

"I'm sorry, Teddy," Nymphadora whispered as she crumbled the ward, picking up the sleeping child and cuddling him in her arms. "It's rather hard to fight with a child in my arms, and I didn't want you to get hurt. I'm sorry, little one."

Someone came into the back room and said, "He cried for a long time after you left, and would not be quiet. Rabastan finally did a Sleeping Spell on him, which I scolded him for." George was standing just inside the door, looking at them.

"A Sleeping Spell?" gasped Nymphadora in worry. "Through the ward?"

George nodded. "It put Teddy to sleep immediately, and he's been asleep since then."

Rodolphus frowned as Nymphadora looked from George to the child to himself. Taking out his wand, Rodolphus did an assessment spell on Teddy, and said, "He seems to have suffered no ill effects from it. I guess it was all right, but I'll tell him not to do anymore Sleeping Spells. Teddy was muted anyway: it shouldn't have bothered Raben. Maybe he's getting soft in his old age..."

Nymphadora laughed and agreed. "Thanks, George," she told him as she and Rodolphus left the room. Hurrying through the people, who had thinned out somewhat, the two left the shop. Outside, Rodolphus took her hand in his and disapparated to their home. He opened the door, and Nymphadora stepped into the house, Teddy in her arms.

As they walked up the stairs together, Teddy stirred, and Nymphadora shifted him carefully. Teddy jerked awake and gave an alarmed cry before looking up into his mother's face. "Ma!" he cried, tears forming in his brown eyes.

"It's okay," she told him softly, kissing his forehead. "I'm sorry that I had to mute you and leave you like that. I had to make sure that I could keep you safe."

The child cried softly, clutching a handful of her robe as he looked over at Rodolphus. The man touched Teddy's hand gently and said, "We love you, Teddy. We didn't know what was going to happen."

Nymphadora looked into Teddy's face thoughtfully. "Do you think he'll do well in the United States?"

"Dora, if you go there, I'm not sure it would be wise for you to take him," Rodolphus told her. "It's going to be dangerous enough without having him to take care of—and I don't mean that he's in the way, but..."

"I know what you mean," Tonks answered. "Well, I'll have to see what Andrews says if he comes in to talk to Reanne and me. Mother could probably take care of him, but I wouldn't want to be gone from him very long."

"And what about me?" Rodolphus asked her, giving her a sad, mournful look.

Tonks laughed softly, setting her son down in his playpen and coming into her husband's arms. "You can come over and see me, you know," she whispered to him as he wrapped his arms around her and drew her closer. "And I'll come over here and see you. Or maybe all of us could go live in the States for a while—and this is all _if_ I have to. But I don't know if your working over here would be effected by living in the States."

Rodolphus smirked as she drew a deep breath when he leaned close to her, his forehead against hers. "It shouldn't matter," he said. "There will be a time change, but I can still apparate over here for work. After all, I've apparated clear across the world in order to join the Dark Lord when he called."

Lifting her face, she slipped the fingers of her left hand into his dark hair and held him tightly, whispering, "Then I guess if they want me, I'll go. And you—oh, Rodolphus!" She drew a sharp breath when he pressed his lips to her neck, ignoring the fact that she was pulling his hair rather painfully. "Kiss me then, Death Eater," she growled at him, leaning into his embrace. "Don't tease me or you won't like what happens."

His laughter rang in her ears until he granted her request, and the two of them sank to the floor, wrapped in each other.

A few days later, Nymphadora came home from the Auror Office with a splitting headache, and collapsed onto the couch tiredly. "I'm going to America," she announced, rubbing her head with both hands as she stared blearily at her lap.

Andromeda stared. "You're what?" she asked sharply.

"America," mumbled Tonks as she leaned over against Rodolphus, hiding her eyes from the light of the room. "Mum, don't shout. I have a really bad headache."

"The Head of the American Office specifically asked that Nymphadora come to America and help them with the remaining Death Eaters that are still causing problems," Rodolphus explained as he began to rub his wife's back and neck. "We'll go over details later."

"Thank goodness," she mumbled, shifting her position so that she was more comfortable. "I think I need to lie down. My head hurts so much that I think it might go into a migraine, and I don't do well with those."

Rodolphus helped Nymphadora up the stairs and tucked her into bed—but not before she got sick. "Sorry," she whispered as he cleaned up after her. He just smiled patiently and helped her get comfortable.

"I love you," he murmured, and kissed her forehead gently before turning and leaving the room. Rodolphus headed downstairs to the living room and told Andromeda, "She was hit with two Stunning Spells at the same time, and it's just given her a nasty shock. Apparently the American Aurors were testing her and weren't playing fair."

"Did you know that they wanted her to go to America?" Andromeda questioned, frowning.

"I heard something about it a few days ago, but I did not know when they were actually going to come talk to Dora and Reanne about it," Rodolphus replied. "Now it seems that they have."

Andromeda nodded. "So she's really going to America? Will you be going with her?"

"Well, we'll have to see what Dora says when she feels better," Rodolphus replied, and Andromeda agreed, both hurrying off into the living room when they heard Teddy cry out for his mother.

Rodolphus lifted Teddy out of his playpen and sat down on the floor with him, pulling some of the child's toys closer to them. Teddy picked up a fake wand and Andromeda smiled. "Does he know how to make it shoot sparks yet?" she asked Rodolphus.

"No, but I'm sure he'll figure it out," Rodolphus said with a grin as the child waved the wand around. Sure enough, after a few minutes of being waved around, the wand shot off a rainbow of brightly coloured sparks. Teddy stopped in surprise, and looked up, then laughed in delight. The two adults smiled, and Rodolphus encouraged the little boy to do it again.

"It shouldn't take him long to figure out exactly how to flick the wand to get sparks," Andromeda said, watching the child shake the wand, a puzzled expression on his face. "Nymphadora didn't take very long to learn it. In fact, it bored her after thirty minutes." She laughed softly at the memory, then turned and left the room.

When it was supper time, Rodolphus took Teddy upstairs to his room, where Nymphadora was still sleeping. The child sat on the bed, watching his mother, then looked up at Rodolphus and asked, "Ma?"

"She's sleeping," he told Teddy quietly, sitting down on the bed and gently rubbing his hand along Nymphadora's back. The child crawled over to his mother, putting his hands on her arm and pushing himself up to sit by her.

"Ma!" he said, grasping the sleeve of her robe and watching her face. "Ma!"

Rodolphus gently caressed Nymphadora until she stirred and moved a little. Teddy talked to her again, and she blinked, opening her eyes. "Teddy?" she asked sleepily, rolling onto her back. The little boy said "Ma!" very happily, and crawled onto her, laying his head on her breast. "Hi," she whispered, giving the little boy a hug.

Looking up, Nymphadora realized that Rodolphus was sitting beside her as well. "Hi," she said to him, and he leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Feeling better?" he asked with a slight smile.

"Yes," she said, then yawned, stretching as much as she could without disturbing Teddy. Nymphadora cuddled the boy, looking down at his curly brown hair proudly. "Mummy loves you," she told Teddy, sitting up a little and leaning down to kiss the top of his head.

Teddy looked up at her and smiled, making a soft, happy sound. "Rod, he's so adorable," Tonks whispered, emotion suddenly overwhelming her.

Rodolphus slipped his arm around her waist and she leaned her head against his shoulder. "He does you honour, Love," he told her as she closed her eyes, trying to keep her emotion under control. "Don't cry, Dora. I came to get you for supper. And I think everyone is very curious to know what you were told today about going to America."

"Oh." Nymphadora swung her legs over the edge of the bed, making sure not to kick Rodolphus, and stood up, Teddy slipping one arm around his mother's neck. She walked toward the door, which Rodolphus opened for her and followed her down the hall and the stairs to the dining room.

Andromeda regarded her daughter in concern when she walked in. "Are you feeling better?" she asked Tonks.

Rabastan grinned at her. "Got Stunned, little Auror? Are you going to America to help the Aurors you can't defend yourself against?"

"Shut up, Raben," she told him, her voice light and cheerful. "I'm fine, Mum. I'm all recovered."

"I think we would all like to know if you're going to take off to the United States on us," Andromeda told her daughter meaningfully.

Nymphadora sighed. "They have a flat available for me, and Rodolphus and Teddy, if they come too," she began. "I'll be on duty five or six days a week—and this assignment is indefinite."

Andromeda gasped. "What?" she said sharply.

"In other words," Tonks clarified, giving Teddy a bite of her food, "I don't know when they won't need me anymore, and the time I'm there could be anywhere from two weeks to whenever they realize I'm not helping anything."

"You don't think you'll help anything?" snorted Rabastan. "Why go, then?"

"I was just saying that to say it," Nymphadora answered him. "But anyway, they want me to start in two weeks."

Andromeda shook her head. "Dora, two weeks and you'll leave? You don't even know...I don't think this is a good idea."

Nymphadora smiled at Teddy's expression, then said, "You wouldn't. You're my mother."

The two men laughed, and Rodolphus asked, "Are you going to Floo there?"

"They told me the Floo password for their Auror Office, and I'll be going directly there," Nymphadora answered. "If Teddy and you go, they said that they would have to come and apparate us there, or something. My guess is they don't want you in their Auror Office."

Rabastan smirked at his brother. "You're still considered dangerous," he chuckled.

"So are you," Nymphadora retorted. "They said that you weren't to visit our flat in the States at all."

"What?" Rabastan gasped, staring at her.

"Just kidding," she said nonchalantly. "Anyway, not everything has been finalized, so I still have a few things to put together. It does seem like it's going to work out, though."

"What about Teddy?" Andromeda asked. "Are you going to leave him here with me?"

Nymphadora shrugged slightly. "That's another thing I'm not sure about. I don't know, Mum."

Andromeda sighed and ate quietly, the two men following her example. Nymphadora gave Teddy food to eat, thinking over what she'd been told. After she had finished eating, and Teddy refused to eat anymore, she thanked her mother for the meal and took her son upstairs.

Rodolphus joined her in their room, and she looked up at him, sighing. "Rod," she began, then shook her head.

"Is there something more than you told the others?" he asked her quietly.

"Yes," she began hesitantly. "There has not been a final decision made as to whether I'm actually going or not. They left it up to me, and I wanted to discuss it with you."

"I don't mind if you go," he said softly, "but I would like to be able to come visit you." Rodolphus drew her into his embrace and hugged her to himself, rubbing her back thoughtfully.

"You could stay with me," Nymphadora told him, her eyes lighting up. "They said you could, and that I could bring Teddy, too."

Rodolphus sighed. "Dora, that's halfway—no, all the way—across the world, and we would hardly see each other because of the time change."

Nymphadora hid her face in his shoulder. "I know," she agreed, breathing deeply. "And it would be difficult to have Teddy with us because we would rarely be there to take care of him, and when one of us would be there, we would be sleeping!"

"Not the whole time," Rodolphus pointed out. "Depending on where our flat is, the time will only be four to seven hours difference between here and there. When I get off work in the evening, I'll be able to come home around noon or so, American time. You'll be at work, and I can take care of Teddy."

"But when I get off work, it'll be ten o' clock here, and we'll both be exhausted!" Nymphadora pouted.

"I think you mean that _I'll_ be tired," Rodolphus corrected her with a knowing smile. "And yes, Dora, I probably will go to bed earlier than you, but I'll have to get up earlier than you as well." He scowled suddenly, and she gave a startled gasp when he grabbed her by the wrists and pushed her against the wall. "We'll have time together, I promise," he murmured into her ear as she slipped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. "But for goodness' sake, quit pouting!"

Nymphadora's laughter was cut off as Rodolphus kissed her deeply, his hands rubbing her body firmly, magic crackling in his touch. She moaned against his lips and melted against him, Rodolphus keeping her flat against the wall. He drew back and looked at her sharply. "I promise," he whispered hoarsely, then turned and left the room.

"Rod," she groaned softly, sinking to the floor and aching because of his sudden departure. She closed her eyes, clenching her fists. "I think that means yes," she said to herself, then heard someone stirring and looked up to see Teddy crawling toward the edge of the bed. Tonks quickly hurried to the bed and lifted the child down onto her lap, sitting there thoughtfully as her son played with a strand of her black hair.

Rodolphus joined her as she was laying Teddy in his crib, standing by silently. Nymphadora turned to him and said, "We'll be leaving two weeks from tomorrow. I'll be leaving in the afternoon so that I can get settled in and spend the night. I'll report to the American Auror Office the next morning."

"Sounds good," Rodolphus told her. "Will I be coming with you in the afternoon?"

"Maybe I can come pick you up that night, if you work that day," Tonks answered as they walked hand in hand to their room. "But when I go to work, I'll have to take Teddy to Mum's house, and when you get off of work, you'll have to bring Teddy back to our flat."

He nodded in agreement, and Tonks walked over to her dresser to get dressed for bed. "Dora," he began quietly, then stopped.

Nymphadora looked over at him, but he looked away, shifting uncomfortably. "Yes?" she asked.

"It's nothing," he said, pulling back the comforter and sitting down on the edge of the bed. Rodolphus slipped beneath the sheets without saying anything else to her.

"Rod, is something bothering you about my assignment?" Nymphadora asked, pulling off her robe to reveal her nightgown underneath.

"No," he said distantly, watching her brush out her hair. He knew that she really never had to brush her hair, but that she liked to sometimes. "I just had an idea that I thought better of."

Tonks nodded, then turned and walked over to the bed, sitting down with her back to Rodolphus. She switched off the light, then slipped beneath the blankets and into her husband's embrace. "Oh?" she asked again.

Rodolphus gave her a gentle squeeze. "Never mind, Love," he said softly. "It's not important." She began to speak, but he silenced her with a kiss. "Not important," he murmured to her again, and she fell silent, looking into his eyes.

He gently traced the neckline of her nightgown with his finger and said, "You wore this on our wedding night, didn't you?" She breathed her agreement, and Rodolphus kissed her collarbone gently, moving his lips across her skin and along her neck. Sitting up slightly, he rolled her onto her back and looked down at her thoughtfully. Leaning closer and placing his hand on her side, he whispered, "Dora, would you—would you—be Bella for me for a little while?"

Nymphadora froze, staring up into his face, her heart pounding. She was upset that he asked her to be Bella, but then reminded herself that she had volunteered for it before she had married Rodolphus. She was afraid, because the last time she'd been Bellatrix for him, he had Cursed her. She was very sad because he was watching her earnestly, his face hopeful. "Rod," she whispered, her heart hurting.

"Please?" he begged her, and she stared at him strangely. "Dora, please."

Nymphadora closed her eyes, struggling to hold back her feelings of hurt, anger, and betrayal. She morphed for him, and as he kissed her, she began to cry. Rodolphus hugged her close, drawing his lips away from hers. "Don't cry, Love," he whispered, rubbing her back tenderly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

A sob escaped her, and Rodolphus sighed. "I just wanted to hold you." He released her and turned over in the bed, staring at the wall.

Almost as soon as he let her go, she was able to get her tears under control, and stopped crying. She turned to see Rodolphus curled up, his back to her. "I'm sorry, Rod," she whispered, sniffling as she sat up. She heard him sigh, but he did not speak. "Please don't be upset. I'm sorry."

"I wasn't going to hurt you," came his tired reply. "You can morph back now."

"I don't want to," she said finally, watching him lie there motionlessly. "I'm sorry I was being a brat. Would you hold me now?"

Rodolphus didn't move for a moment, then turned and looked at Nymphadora, his face blank. "I shouldn't have asked you," he said without changing expression. "I'm sorry, Dora."

Nymphadora sensed something hurting deep inside Rodolphus and lay down next to him, putting her arms around him. He clung to her, hiding his face in her hair. "Rodolphus?" she asked softly. "You miss her, don't you?"

He shook his head, but did not look up. She hugged him reassuringly and whispered, "I love you, Rodolphus Lestrange."

Rodolphus squeezed her and whispered back, "Thank you, Dora."

She merely kissed the top of his head and the two of them slipped beneath the blankets. She fell asleep rather quickly, but Rodolphus lay awake for a little while, berating himself for giving in and asking Dora to morph for him.

When Nymphadora woke up, she found Rodolphus sitting on the bed beside her, watching her. "Rod?" she asked sleepily. "What's going on?"

"Just watching you sleep," he replied, grinning slightly. "Your alarm won't go off for another hour or so. I figured I'd just stay here and wake you up myself because I don't have to work today."

"Oh." Tonks stretched and grinned back at him. "I don't have to work today either."

"Wonderful," said Rodolphus as she sat up. He hugged her firmly and kissed her good morning. "Good morning, Dora," he said softly as she laid her head against his shoulder comfortably.

Nymphadora sighed contentedly and snuggled closer to him. "Good morning," she replied, her voice muffled in his robe.

Rodolphus held her for a minute, then asked, "When are you going to tell your friends that you're going to America?"

"Not until after I confirm it with Reanne tomorrow," Nymphadora replied firmly. "I wonder what the Weasleys will say about it. I'll probably go tell them on Saturday."

"You have fun with that," said Rodolphus wryly.

"I will," she chuckled, and yawned, standing up. "Is breakfast ready?" she asked Rodolphus. "Well, if we're up an hour early, I guess not. Coming?" Nymphadora selected a robe from her closet and put it on, heading for the door. "I'm hungry!"


	30. Ginny's Secret

On Saturday, Tonks went to the Burrow, taking Teddy with her. Ginny opened the door and grinned at her, motioning her to come on in. "My, he's getting big!" she said, grinning at Teddy.

"Yeah," said Tonks with a grin. "Want to hold him?" She gave her son to Ginny, then turned and pulled the door shut behind her.

Ginny grinned at Teddy, and he stared at her red hair for a few minutes before grabbing a strand of it and pulling it hard. "Ow!" said Ginny as the boy's hair flashed red.

Tonks chuckled. "He's used to pulling my hair all the time," she told Ginny. "I think he's fascinated with your hair: I haven't worn my hair red for a long time."

Ginny nodded slightly, looking at Teddy thoughtfully. "Did you come to talk to Mum?" she asked.

"Kind of," Nymphadora shrugged. "You can come join us: it's not a secret or anything."

Molly bustled out of the kitchen and greeted Tonks warmly. "Come have a cup of tea, dear," she told her. "Ginny—"

"She can stay," Tonks said to Molly. "Let her grow up." Tonks looked over at Ginny and winked.

Footsteps thumped down the stairs and Hermione came into view. "I thought it was you," she said. "Oh! You brought Teddy!" She hurried over to Ginny and Teddy and began to coo over the little boy.

Tonks turned back to Molly. "About that tea," she said, and Molly smiled, leading her on into the kitchen. Both girls followed them into the kitchen, sitting down at the table.

Hermione turned to Tonks finally. "Hello, Tonks," she said. "Once I saw Teddy I forgot to greet you."

Tonks laughed and shrugged. "It's okay."

"So...is anything new going on in your life?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I'm being sent away on an assignment for the Auror Office," Tonks replied, biting her lip. "And I have no idea when I'll be coming back."

"Where are you going?" Molly asked curiously.

"America," Tonks sighed.

The three other women stared, and Ginny finally said, "When you come back, I want nothing to do with you."

"Ginny!" exclaimed Molly in shock, Hermione frowning slightly.

"Then you will also want nothing to do with Teddy," Nymphadora answered with a grin. "He and Rodolphus are going with me."

"Family vacation?" teased Ginny. "He's still going to work over here, isn't he?"

Nymphadora nodded. "Yes, and Mother is going to take care of Teddy while both of us are at work. We have everything figured out."

"When are you leaving?" Molly asked in concern.

"In a little less than two weeks," Nymphadora replied. "And we could be gone any amount of time."

Ginny frowned. "What are you going to do?"

Tonks bit her lip and replied, "I'm sort of on loan to the American Auror Office. Apparently they're still having trouble with Death Eaters running around, and they want me to help get them under control."

"After you almost got yourself killed?" Hermione asked pointedly. "They think—"

Her voice broke off suddenly, and she turned to glare at Ginny, who smiled grimly. "Excuse her," Ginny said to Nymphadora. "She loses her voice suddenly sometimes. I'm sure it won't take you long to help the Americans get their ducks in order. But don't you dare come back here singing America's praises."

Tonks snorted. "I won't. I haven't ever really been impressed by them. England is much more awesome, and Ireland even better."

"Nymphadora!" scolded Molly in surprise.

"Don't call me Nymphadora," Tonks said immediately. "I've only told you that a hundred times. And don't complain about Ireland: the Weasleys were originally from Ireland too. Where did you think the red hair came from?"

"Mutation," Ginny said dryly, and Nymphadora laughed.

Molly scowled at her daughter. "Ginevra!"

Ginny didn't even respond, and Hermione bit her lip, looking awkward. At that moment, Harry and Ron came down the stairs together, coming into the dining room together and stopping short when they saw the flock of females gathered there.

"Are we interrupting something?" Harry asked, looking around at them, his eyes lingering on Ginny for a moment longer than the others.

"Tonks was just telling us that she and Teddy and Rodolphus are moving to America," Ginny said, sounding depressed. "And she's going to work for the American Auror Office."

Ron gaped at Tonks. "Are you mad?"

Tonks did not change her expression. "You've asked me that before, and the answer is still no. However, I am incensed that you would believe such a thing of me."

"You've done worse," grumbled Ron, and Tonks had no doubt that he was talking about her marriage to Rodolphus. Infuriated, she bit her tongue, trying to keep herself silent.

"You know," Ginny said, covering her head in embarrassment as Hermione took a turn holding Teddy, "sometimes I think it would be wonderful idea to move to America."

"If we decide to move to America, you could stay with us," Tonks invited brightly.

"She _cannot_!" Molly snapped. "Nymphadora!"

Tonks didn't even look at her. " _Don't_ call me Nymphadora!" She stood and looked directly at Harry. "Truth be told, we are going to America for an uncertain amount of time so that I can assist the American Aurors with their Death Eater woes."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Woes? Foes?" Ron snorted, and Hermione hissed for him to shut up. Harry glanced uncertainly between his two friends and decided he didn't want to know.

Teddy looked up at his mother and reached out to her, crying, "Ma!"

Nymphadora leaned down and received him into her arms. "I'll be leaving in less than two weeks, and I have no idea when I'll be back," she told them, holding her son protectively, her eyes guarded as she looked around at them all. "I guess I'll see you some time, though." Without saying goodbye, she turned and walked out the back door.

Her heart beat angrily because of the hostilities she had felt in the house, and she was upset to realize that Ron still thought she was an idiot for marrying the man she loved. As she tried to clear her mind in order to apparate, she heard the door to the house open, and someone came out, hurrying toward her.

"Tonks," came Ginny's breathless, worried voice, "I'm sorry about all of them. They don't understand—"

"I know," Tonks cut her off. "But you do, and I'm very grateful."

Ginny blushed softly. "We are in similar situations."

Tonks looked into Ginny's eyes and said, "Truly?"

"Yes," Ginny replied quickly, "but we cannot speak of it here."

"Then you're coming with me," Nymphadora said, and grabbing Ginny's arm, she disapparated. They appeared in the upstairs hall of the Tonks house.

"Is this your house?" Ginny asked with a frown.

Tonks nodded, heading down the hall. "Come along," she said. "We'll be able to talk in the nursery." Once the two of them were in the room, Tonks put up Silencing Wards and turned to Ginny. "Talk."

Ginny looked down, then back up at her friend. "You know about me and Draco," she began nervously, and Tonks nodded. "Well, he and I want to get married, and we would like the wedding to be some time in May, but his father has no idea, and none of my family knows at all."

Nymphadora set her son down in his playpen and embraced Ginny tightly. "You're barely seventeen," she sighed. "That's quite young to marry someone your parents would completely disapprove of."

"I just don't know what to do," Ginny whispered against her friend's shoulder. "I'm afraid if I just go ahead with it that they'll shun me, and then what will I do?"

"Cling to your husband," Nymphadora replied softly, sighing. "And like I said, if you need a place to stay, you can always come stay with us. And if Draco has to escape his family, then both of you can come stay with us."

"What will Rodolphus say about that?" Ginny queried, looking up.

Nymphadora tilted her head thoughtfully. "He was the one that said something about you and Draco at first," she said. "I think he'll be okay with it. I'll make sure he's aware of what's going on."

Ginny smiled, her heart pounding fast and hard. "I'm so excited that I can't think, and I'm scared to death!"

"Yes, but as long as you love him, and he loves you, you will be okay," Nymphadora told her friend. "That is exactly what your father told me on my wedding day, and I'm sure that he was right."

The ward crackled with a sudden influx of magic and went down, Nymphadora and Ginny standing together against the door. The door opened and Rodolphus stepped in. "Nymphadora?" he asked quietly, seeing Ginny and frowning a little.

Nymphadora stepped forward and gave him a welcome-home hug and kiss. "Ginny came with me to talk," she told him. "She and Draco are basically engaged, but obviously, there are complications."

Rodolphus embraced his wife again, then held her away. "What?"

"Ginny and Draco are going to get married," Nymphadora repeated in a hushed voice, and Rodolphus raised an eyebrow.

"Malfoy brat got his act together, didn't he?" he said in amusement. "Well, if you survive Lucius' disapproval, you'll probably win Narcissa."

"She already knows," Ginny replied nervously. "She's known all along. But Lucius doesn't, and none of my family does either."

Nymphadora turned back to him and said, "If they have to escape their families, they might come join us in America."

Rodolphus looked at Ginny very carefully and nodded. "Very well." He kissed Tonks on the cheek, then released her. "I'll see you later. Put the ward back up," he murmured, then turned and left the room.

Nymphadora put the ward back up, the magic crackling as the ward set in place. "Just let me know," Tonks said. "If you need to know where our flat in America is so you can apparate to it, I'll be able to show you after I go there. I just want to be very careful. And you should probably go home before everyone starts to panic over your disappearance."

Ginny hugged her friend again, and Nymphadora apparated her back to the Burrow, stepping back and disapparating almost immediately. Tonks went to find Rodolphus, wondering what he thought of the whole thing.

He was quite for a while, listening to Nymphadora's explanation of Ginny's predicament, before he ventured a reply. "Dora, Love, if it comes to our sheltering them, then we will," he told her. "After all, his parents sheltered my brother and me just after we'd escaped Azkaban. And since the Weasley girl is facing the same situation you did when you married me, and that your mother faced when she married your father, I'm sure we cannot turn them away."

Nymphadora threw her arms around her husband's neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear before kissing him on the forehead.

Rodolphus embraced her lovingly, rubbing his hands up and down her back, before he pressed his lips to hers firmly. He leaned back after a moment, looking into her eyes as he reached up and brushed her hair out of her face, caressing her softly with his fingers and cupping her face in his hands. " _Mon amour_ ," he murmured, his eyes dark as he watched her.

His soft kisses and his gentle touch set off a storm of emotions in Nymphadora, and she closed her eyes, her body swaying slightly. He slipped one hand from her face and slid his arm around her waist, drawing her against him. She bowed her head slightly, her face against his shoulder. "Rod," she whispered, her heart too full to explain how she felt.

He squeezed his wife firmly and said simply, "I love you, Nymphadora."

She hugged him back, replying, "I love you, Rodolphus. I love you so much more than you could ever know."

Smiling slightly, he seated himself in one of the rocking chairs and held her on his lap. "I know," he told her. "You show it all the time."

Nymphadora curled up on his lap, closing her eyes as he held her close. As they sat there together, she drifted off to sleep, completely comfortable to be in her husband's arms. He stood, lifting her carefully, and carried her to their room, laying her on the bed. "I'll join you in an hour or so," he whispered to her sleeping form, then stood and left the room.


	31. The American Auror Office

On the morning that they were to leave, Rodolphus said goodbye to his wife, and she promised, "I'll come back for you." He smiled at her slightly and kissed her, hugging her firmly. She squeezed him tightly before they stepped back from each other, smiled, and disapparated to their separate work places.

When Nymphadora walked into the Auror Office, she sighed to look around and see all her friends that she'd be leaving soon. Jack scowled at her. "You should not be leaving us," he growled at her, and named her in unpleasant terms.

Nymphadora threw back her head and laughed. Shouts of triumph answered her, and Stirling shouted, "I told you she'd laugh, Jack! I told you!"

Jack grinned and laughed with the rest of them. "Well, anyway," he said to Tonks after most of the others had quieted down, "we're really going to miss you."

Reanne smiled slightly, leaning against the wall of his office. "We thought we would do something special for you since you're going to be gone for a while," he said calmly, arms folded across his chest.

"Yes," Stirling agreed, eyes twinkling. "We're going to give you a going away party!"

"But of course," Neville said drily, "Ichob would rather we give you a _go away_ party."

Suddenly, Nymphadora realized that Harry, Ron, and others who were usually on the night shift were there. "You didn't have to," she began, embarrassed, but Cyril stopped her.

"We had to do something for you," he said. "You're the life of the Office."

Reanne stood up and waved his wand toward the back of the Office. "There," he said, as two tables of refreshments appeared. "Some of us brought these in to be enjoyed throughout the day, and you'll find a few parting gifts on one of the tables."

Nymphadora pressed one hand against her mouth. "You definitely shouldn't have," she muttered, fighting back tears.

"If you cry, I'll Curse you," threatened Stirling, and she burst into laughter instead of tears.

Spreading her arms wide, she tossed back her hair and hissed, "Curse me, Stirling!" Her wide eyes sparkled, taunting.

Stirling shook his head. "No thanks," he chuckled. "I'm not falling for that again."

Harry rolled his eyes and Jack looked curious. "Falling for what again?" he asked.

"He wasn't here for that," Reanne said. "Story time." He grinned and looked around at several of the others who were also reminiscing about the same event.

"Once upon a time," Nymphadora began, "Stirling was annoyed with me because I morphed into Bellatrix and went off terrorizing the world, or so somebody put it. Really, I was only keeping the Death Eater trolls from Rodolphus and his brother."

"Anyway," continued Stirling, grinning, "when we were out on a mission together, I took the opportunity to Cruciate her."

Jack stared in disbelief. "You idiot! What did she do to you?"

Amid the laughter of the others, Stirling replied, "Why, she didn't know until later. How did you know, Tonks?"

"I came in a couple days later and Reanne asked me how I was," Tonks answered. "I told him that I was resilient, and that Rodolphus had helped to heal me or something like that. Reanne then told me that they had figured out who had done the Curse, and I asked you all—" she turned to the others "—which one of you had done it. Rodolphus told me that if the one that we had gone out for had been in front of me, and I had been Cursed from behind, that it was probably someone who had been on the mission with me. And he was right."

Tonks smiled slightly. "He also told me that almost no Death Eater's _Crucio_ is weak enough to give you time to gather your thoughts against the pain of it. And this Curse was."

"And there are people like Tonks here, who are born with a strong Cruciatus Curse," Stirling accused her.

"You asked for it," she shrugged. "And it was not strong."

Stirling gave her an unimpressed look. "Was too."

Nymphadora rolled her eyes. "You're such a baby when it comes to pain."

"Nymphadora!" Harry said sharply. "It was the Cruciatus Curse!"

"Stay out of this," Tonks warned him, turning back to Stirling. "You decided you wanted to experience it!"

"Did _not_!" he said, raising an eyebrow. "You invited my second Curse! You said it in the same way you said it a few minutes ago!"

Nymphadora threw her hands in the air in exasperation. "And you did it the very same way you did the first Curse! Boring! I told you: 'It's an Unforgivable: do it right.' I think I should have said, 'Do it justice.' It probably would have had better results—"

"Were you trying to teach him to do _Crucio_?" Jack asked with a mischievous grin.

"No," sighed Tonks. "If you're stupid enough to use _Crucio_ , you should at least do it properly."

"I still can't do it properly," mourned Stirling.

Reanne blinked. "Don't tell me you've been practicing!"

Stirling looked alarmed. "No, not at all!"

"That's why it's still weak," Tonks said, and Reanne shook his head.

"Enough, you two," he said. "Now Nymphadora, although the American Aurors are allowed to use the Unforgivables, we will not. And when you return, you will kindly remember that."

"Of course," she replied, and headed for the table of refreshments, Stirling right after her.

"He called you Nymphadora," came Stirling's cheerful voice.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and replied, "And what do you think would have happened if I'd hexed him right after a conversation like that?"

Stirling chuckled and picked up a plate, joining Tonks in the line. "I dunno. But I wish you wouldn't go off to America. It's going to be boring here without you."

"I'm sure you'll find something to keep you busy," she replied, and grinned. "I know that I'll probably get into lots of trouble that I can tell you about when I return."

"You _have_ to return," Stirling told her sternly, frowning.

"I will," Nymphadora laughed. "I'm not going to America to die, you know."

"You say such wonderful things," Jack told her, coming up when she turned from the table.

Tonks shrugged helplessly and walked off to her cubicle, hoping to have peace of mind for a few minutes so she could sort out her thoughts. Sitting at her desk, she slumped down with a sigh. She really didn't want to leave her friends in Britain, but she was needed, and everything was already planned. She could not disappoint Andrews and his American Aurors.

She looked up at the picture of her freeing Rodolphus from his chains at his second trial and smiled sadly. "Together," she murmured to reassure herself. "We're going together." Tonks thought of her mother, and of her friends, even though they infuriated her sometimes. "I'll miss all of them," she whispered, barely audible.

Hearing Jack, Stirling, and Reanne all bantering a few cubicles away, Nymphadora closed her eyes. "I don't want to leave," she breathed, then laid her head on her arms and wept.

The girl didn't notice Reanne look into the cubicle at her, but felt a soft touch on her arm after a few minutes. "What?" she asked, her voice a whisper thick with tears. Tonks wiped her eyes on her sleeve and looked up to see Harry watching her in concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Do you need anything?"

"No," she sniffled, then took the handkerchief he handed her and blew her nose. "Thanks. It's just that I wish I didn't have to leave all my friends and everything I know."

"You won't have to," Harry said. "Lestrange will be there—of course, he's also out in the hall, talking to Andrews."

Nymphadora gaped at him. "You're joking." Harry shook his head and Tonks morphed her tearstains away, jumping up and hurrying out of her cubicle. She stepped out into the hall and saw Rodolphus talking to Andrews and the other man she'd seen before. Rodolphus looked up and saw her, his eyes lighting up, and she slipped to his side quietly.

Rodolphus took her hand in his and she squeezed, feeling him return the squeeze. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"I'm not done yet," she said in surprise.

"Yes, you are," Reanne said, stepping out the door of the Office. "I'm letting you off early today because Andrews and Detah were going to arrive early and because your husband arrived early as well."

Rodolphus squeezed her hand again. "We planned to go early so that you and I could settle in a little before you have to go in to the American Auror Office," he told her softly. She nodded, and turned to leave, but Rodolphus stopped her. "Did you say goodbye to your friends?" he asked, and she turned to see Harry, Neville, Jack, and Stirling watching her.

Nymphadora smiled weakly at them and walked over to them, not sure what to say. Jack stepped forward. "Nice knowing you," he said with a shrug, then stepped forward and gave her a hug, surprising her immensely. "Be careful."

"I will," she promised, then hugged Harry and Neville tightly. She shook Stirling's hand, then finally threw her arms around him and hugged him too. "Goodbye, you bighead," she told him, tears threatening to spill over again. "See you later."

"If you last that long," Jack said brightly, and Harry smacked him. "Hey!" protested the blonde Auror, and Tonks laughed, going back to her husband and leaning against him slightly.

"Bye," she said, and the four of them headed off to the Atrium. They stood together, and Andrews placed his hand on Nymphadora's arm, disapparating with her and Rodolphus. Detah followed.

They appeared in a brick courtyard, and Andrews pointed up the walk to a door. "That's one of the doors," he said. "Or there's an outdoor staircase to the second story door. It doesn't matter." Pulling out a key ring, he handed it to Nymphadora. "Here you are, Lestrange."

Rodolphus, who had been watching Detah, turned and said, "She goes by Tonks, actually."

The two Americans glanced at each other, and finally, Detah told them, "Well, this is your apartment. Welcome to life outside jolly old England." He turned and left the flat, ignoring their frowns.

Andrews smiled at them apologetically. "I hope this place is all right for you," he told them, heading for the door himself. "You will be at the Office at seven, Nymphadora?"

"I go by Tonks," she said sharply, "and yes, I'll be there." Andrews left, and Nymphadora's shoulders slumped.

Rodolphus slipped his arm around her. "Are you regretting this already?" he asked, drawing her toward the couch and a seat on his lap.

She buried her face in his shoulder as he rubbed her back comfortingly. "I didn't want to leave my friends," she mumbled into his robe. "And everything here is different to me!"

"You'll get used to it, and make new friends," he assured her.

"But something feels wrong," she said, suddenly looking up into face. "Something is not right."

"Just be cautious," Rodolphus told her, looking down at his hand on her leg. "Constant Vigilance." He hugged her firmly, and she swung her legs onto the couch and arranged herself on his lap, looking up into his eyes.

Tonks smiled at him, then lightly kissed him on the lips and buried her face in his shoulder. Rodolphus ran his fingertips along her backbone and hugged her gently, saying, "You're so small, Dora."

"I prefer to be small when I'm with you," she sighed, slipping her arms around him and moving closer to him. "I like being cuddled."

"I'm sure," he chuckled softly, caressing her gently. Rodolphus heard her sigh softly, and he smiled, once again noticing how lovely she was. He kissed her cheek and she snuggled closer to him, her hair going from long and black to short and brown. Rodolphus buried his face in her neck and breathed in her scent. "You smell like rain," he murmured.

"Do you like it?" she asked with a small twinge of guilt. "It's called Cloudburst, and I only got it a few days ago. Today was the first day I've worn it."

"It's lovely," he told her, then lifted his face and kissed Nymphadora on the lips several times. "I love you, Nymphadora," Rodolphus whispered, his hands on the sides of her face.

Nymphadora blushed prettily under his intense gaze, and murmured, "I love you too, Rodolphus Lestrange." She leaned forward and met his kiss with her own as his hands fell from her face and his arms slipped tightly around her.

He drew back a few times to catch his breath, but he kissed her for a long time before he finally just held her close. Rodolphus sighed happily, and Nymphadora laid her head back on his shoulder. "Rod?" she asked. "It's early here, but it's getting toward noon at home. What should we do?"

"Eat lunch and go to bed," replied Rodolphus with a straight face.

"I'm not tired," pouted Nymphadora, looking into his eyes.

Laughing softly, he pulled her closer and murmured something in her ear. She blushed and hugged him before they got up together and went into the kitchen to get lunch.

In the morning, Rodolphus woke up several hours before Tonks had to be up, so he dressed for work in silence before coming over to the bed again. "I love you, Dora," he murmured, kissing her sleeping lips. "I'll see you when you get home. Be careful and stay away from Detah: he's trouble." Rodolphus rose from her bedside and left the apartment, heading back to Britain and his job.

When Nymphadora woke, she frowned when she realized that she'd missed Rodolphus' leaving for work. "He didn't even wake me," she pouted, then turned and saw something on her nightstand. Turning on the light, she saw a single flower. Picking up the card with it, she read, "For my little tigress." She looked back at the flower and realized that it was a tiger lily.

"Oh, Rodolphus," she sighed, a warm, happy feeling washing over her. Touching the flower gently, Nymphadora coloured her hair with orange and black tiger stripes. She smiled at herself in the mirror, then turned to her closet and began to look for her new robe. She finally found the red robe that the American Aurors normally wore and put it on, modifying it to fit her well. "It's ugly," she pronounced. "About as ugly as the Gryffindor robes Charlie had—but I never told him I thought they were ugly."

Tonks modified her robe again, fading the red so that it didn't clash so badly with her hair. "There," she said in satisfaction when she was finished. She left the house, locking it with her wand and placing one of her special Aurors' wards over the door. Nymphadora frowned at the door, thinking that she'd have to ask Rodolphus to help her ward their temporary home.

She apparated to the building in which the American Auror Office was located, shaking her head at the Americans' inefficiency in having a separate building. When she entered the building, the reception gawked for a few minutes before pointing her to the right place, and when she went into the room where all the offices were, people turned and stared at her from all over.

A man stood somewhere near the back of the room and came forward. "You know how to make an entrance, don't you?" he murmured softly to her, then turned to the ones who were staring. "This is Nymphadora Tonks. She—"

"You forgot the Lupin-Lestrange part," Nymphadora said coolly, not taking her eyes from the others in the room. "But I go by Tonks."

"Ah, yes," the man said. "I did meet your husband when I went to Britain."

Nymphadora glanced at him and realized that it was Detah. "Your point?" she asked.

Detah smiled slightly. "Nice hair."

She glared at him, and he motioned someone else to come on over. A black-haired young man came over, his light blue eyes appraising her carefully. "This is Amser Coryden," Detah told Tonks. "Amser, this is—"

"I'm Tonks," Nymphadora interrupted, annoyed with the man.

"He will be showing you the tracking and tracing network," Detah told her. "See you around." And he walked off without another word.

Nymphadora glared at his retreating back, then turned to Amser, her expression softer. "You were to show me the tracking and tracing?" she asked him.

The young man nodded, then turned and began to lead Tonks toward another door. They entered the next room, and Amser began to talk, explaining to Nymphadora the way they had been tracking down the remaining Death Eaters. Finally, she asked, "How old are you?"

"Nineteen," he replied. "I'm in the middle of my Auror training, and showing you around is part of it."

"Oh." Nymphadora tilted her head thoughtfully. "That's rather interesting. They must be sure you know it well."

"Well, Detah said that he'd blame me if you screwed up," Amser told her flatly. "He's not exactly the kindest person in the world. He's not even my mentor, but he wanted me to do this. Detah has very strange ideas sometimes."

Nymphadora agreed, frowning as she thought of the other Auror. "Hey," Amser said. "Izzy and Ashley just got here. I think you might like to meet them: they finished their training about two months ago and have been doing special missions ever since." He led her toward two brown-haired girls that had just come in and entered a cubicle a little way from Amser and Tonks.

"Hello, girls," he greeted them, and they grinned at him.

"Hiyah, Am," they replied together. "Who's your friend?" They looked her over. "Nice hair," one of them said to Nymphadora.

"Thanks," she replied quietly.

The girls gaped at her in surprise. "Your accent is darling!" one of them squealed, and Tonks barely suppressed a groan. She had forgotten that Americans would consider the way she talked an accent, and that the flattened American pronunciation was the accepted way of talking. _Well,_ she thought to herself, _I am_ _not_ _telling them they have a dah-ling accent because they_ _don't_. And Tonks merely nodded her thanks to them.

"Is it British?" one of the girls asked, and the other watched eagerly.

"No," Tonks replied flatly. "It's more Irish."

"Oh," giggled the other girl. "I thought that was the same thing."

Tonks felt her temper rise in defense of her father's country. "They're _not_ ," she said sharply. "And any Irishman would be displeased to hear you say that."

One girl grinned slightly. "Then you're Irish and not really British?" she asked.

"Both," Tonks answered. "British from Mum's side and Irish from Dad's side."

"But the Irish part is stronger?" asked the other girl.

"I spent more time with my father," she replied, "so I picked up more of his than I did of Mum's."

"Oh, sorry, we never introduced ourselves," one of the girls said suddenly. "I'm Ashley Fairmont, and this is my sister, Isabelle. But we're not twins." She grinned and held out her hand for Tonks to shake.

Tonks shook the girls' hands, and when she grasped Isabelle's hand, she raised an eyebrow. "You are a Metamorphagus, Isabelle?"

Isabelle looked shocked, and her sister rolled her eyes. "We both are. But she doesn't know how to hide it. You are, we were told before you arrived. I guess you're the British Auror that was called in to assist with the Death Eaters here in America. You'll be working with us sometimes—well, on a lot of missions, at least."

Nymphadora nodded as her heart sank. She did not want to be associated with American special forces Aurors, and certainly not those that were Metamorphagi. She'd never known another Metamorphagus besides her own son, but she had the feeling that she was not going to like those sisters one bit.

She struggled bravely through the next few hours, trying to keep from showing her annoyance when people kept exclaiming over her "accent." She wanted to shout in annoyance, but thought that it might not be the best idea to scream "stupid Americans" at the top of her lungs. Nymphadora was relieved when her shift was over, and she could go back to her apartment.

Grabbing her papers that she was supposed to study before the next day, Nymphadora hurried out of the building. Drawing her wand, she raised it and disapparated to the apartment. She hurried up the stairs to the second floor door and entered, setting the papers on her desk.

"Nymphadora? Is that you?" called Rodolphus from downstairs.

"Yes," she called back tiredly. She stumbled downstairs and found Rodolphus waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Supper's ready," he said softly. "Are you hungry?"

Nymphadora looked at him, uncomprehending, then stepped forward and threw her arms around him. "Thank you," she wept.

Rodolphus gave her a gentle hug. "Was it that bad of a day?" he asked her quietly.

He felt her fists clench behind his back, and she hissed, "I hate Americans!"

"I see," Rodolphus said softly. "Let's go sit down, alright?" He led her carefully into the kitchen and seated her at the table, sitting down beside her. "So what happened?" he asked, putting the steaming food on plates for the two of them.

She buried her face in her hands with a groan and began to explain exactly how adorable everyone thought she was, and how darling they found her "accent." Nymphadora began to speak about the Fairmont sisters, and was so overcome that she trembled, unable to find words to say.

"Dora," Rodolphus said in wonder, then scooted closer to her and put his arms around her.

"They're like me," wept Nymphadora, burying her face in his shoulder, "but they're so infuriating, and I have to work with them!"

"Normally, you wouldn't care," Rodolphus told her in confusion. "Why do you care now?"

"I don't know," she whispered. "Everything just really upset me today. I even felt like cursing Detah because he wouldn't quit calling me Nymphadora."

Rodolphus hugged her gently. "I meant to warn you about him before you went this morning. Try to stay clear of him: he's trouble."

Nymphadora looked at him in surprise, then said, "One of the boys in training showed me around. And he was the one who introduced me to those girls. I don't think he liked Detah either."

"I've seen Detah before, and I don't trust him," Rodolphus told his wife carefully. "I don't care what he seems to you, or how pretty he talks, do _not_ trust him."

Tonks gave Rodolphus a strange look. "How would you know him? He's American! I thought you'd never been to the States before!"

Rodolphus nodded. "I haven't. But I'm sure I've seen him before—if not in England, then in France. Dora, please be careful."

"Why are you—?" she began, but he released her from his embrace and began to eat without another word. A sound caught her attention, and she looked over to see Teddy in a playpen. "You didn't tell me Teddy was here!" she exclaimed, then hopped up and hurried over to her son, picking him up and holding him close. "Hi, Teddy," she murmured to him.

"Ma," he said happily, reaching up and grabbing her black and orange hair and tugging on it. "Ma!" he crowed, then grinned at her in his little way. "Mum! Mum-mum-mum!"

"I love you," she whispered to him, taking her place next to Rodolphus at the table once more.

The child just grinned, and Rodolphus smiled at Teddy and his mother. "He's so happy with you," Rodolphus said. "He was crying earlier. I think either the apparition scared him, or he wanted you."

Nymphadora smiled, giving Teddy small bites from off her spoon after she blew on them to cool them down. The two watched as the little boy took the bite from the spoon and opened his mouth for more. Rodolphus chuckled, then leaned over and kissed Tonks on the cheek. "You have a beautiful son," he told her softly.

"Thanks," she said with a blush. Tonks gave Teddy small bites until he didn't want anymore, then finished up the food on her plate herself. "I've got to send Mum a letter, eventually," Nymphadora told her husband. "Please don't let me forget. It is rather important, but I really don't want to send it on the first day I'm here. It would worry her even more than everything else already does."

Rodolphus laughed outright, and Nymphadora grinned slightly. "I love you," she whispered, and leaning over, gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

He slipped his arm around her, then pressed his lips to her neck. "I love you too," he murmured, and Nymphadora scooted closer to him, closing her eyes. "Let's get Teddy all ready for bed first, and then we can talk," Rodolphus said in her ear.

"I don't think we'll do much talking," she smirked, but all the same, she finished eating and rocked Teddy to sleep, handing him to Rodolphus for the moment. "I'll be back," she promised. "I'm just going to the restroom real quick."

"'Real quick?'" questioned Rodolphus, eyebrow raised. "Is that the proper way to talk?"

"Rod!" groaned Tonks, then turned around and strode off.

Rodolphus frowned as he noticed that she didn't exactly take his joke as he had meant it. "Sorry," he called after her. "I didn't mean anything by it. You just" he sighed and lowered his voice "sounded like you've been around too many Americans."

Sighing, he looked down at the sleeping child and shook his head. "Your mother must have been really upset at work today," he said. "I cannot understand her right now."

When Tonks came back from the restroom, she looked quite humble. "I'm sorry," she said to him, her head bowed slightly. "I shouldn't have been upset with you."

"It's all right," he assured her, slipping his arm around her and giving her a one-armed hug. "Let's put this child to bed now so we can go talk."

Nymphadora slipped her hand into her husband's hand and walked up to their room with him. Rodolphus laid Teddy down in the crib that was on Dora's side of the room and carefully put his blanket over him. "Goodnight," Tonks whispered, leaning down to kiss her son goodnight. "I love you."

She straightened up, then went to her closet and began to prepare for bed. "It's early," she sighed, and Rodolphus shrugged. "Oh, I forgot," she said, blushing again. "It's late for you. I'm sorry, Rodolphus. I'll try to hurry more next time."

"Don't worry," he told her, looking up at her from beneath the sheet on the bed. "Just come here." She slipped under the sheet into his embrace, and he held her close, kissing her goodnight. "I love you," he murmured, and she replied the same to him before snuggling up against him and closing her eyes to sleep.


	32. Becoming a Family

Nymphadora was awaken by a sudden sick feeling in her stomach. She pulled herself out of Rodolphus' embrace, jumped out of the bed, and ran out of the room to the bathroom, where she spectacularly gave up her supper from the previous night. Wiping her mouth, she sank down onto the bathroom floor with a groan and leaned her head against the wall.

Her heart pounded, and her body trembled from heaving. _Why now_? Tonks thought, closing her eyes tiredly. _Why the first working night I spend in America of all times? I definitely need to send that letter to Mum—_ Nymphadora's eyes suddenly opened as the feeling came over her again and she ended up dry heaving. As she rested her head against the wall again, she felt like crying.

"Dora?" asked a voice, and Rodolphus appeared in the doorway of the bathroom. "Are you okay?"

She looked up at him and said hoarsely, "I think so. I just didn't feel good when I got up."

"You shouldn't even be awake," he told her quietly, kneeling beside her and gently rubbing her back. "I don't even have to be up yet."

"Sorry I woke you," she whispered, closing her eyes and leaning her head against his chest. _I think this is only one of several nights like this, Rod._

"It's all right," he replied quietly. "Are you coming back to bed?"

She sniffled a little, blew her nose on a tissue, then stood. Rodolphus slipped his arm around her shaking form. "Are you sure you don't want tea?" he asked her.

Nymphadora made a face and shook her head. "I'll be okay," she said. "I just need rest." She crawled into bed beside Rodolphus, her mind whirling.

Nymphadora approached the next few days and couple of weeks cautiously, but she became ill sporadically, and woke Rodolphus nearly every time it happened. One of the last few times, Rodolphus held her close after she was finished and let her cry. "Perhaps you should get a check up at St. Mungo's," he told her softly. "If there really is something going on, we should probably find out what it is."

"I don't want to go to St. Mungo's," moaned Tonks, drawing her arm across her stomach. "My ribs ache."

Rodolphus touched his wand to her side and muttered something. The pain disappeared from her side, and Nymphadora took a deep breath. "Dora, I'm worried about you," Rodolphus murmured as he held her.

"I know," she whispered. "I'll try to do something about it tonight after work. We're supposed to be going to capture one of the men they've been tracking for a while today."

"Okay," he said softly. "Do you want something to drink before we go back to sleep?"

"No," she replied, leaning against Rodolphus as he helped her stand. "I don't feel like eating or drinking anything for a year."

"Dora, you know that won't do," Rodolphus told her with a slight smile. "Are you sure you don't want a drink?"

"I'm sure," she mumbled, curling up against him with her arm across her stomach. "Goodnight again."

Rodolphus chuckled. "Goodnight, Love."

That night when she arrived at the apartment, she stumbled into Rodolphus' arms and clung to him for a long time. "It all went wrong," she whispered finally. "One of the sisters was taken to the hospital, and one of the guys is probably dead. And the Death Eater got away."

Rodolphus drew a deep breath and sighed. "I'm sorry, my love," he murmured with a twinge of guilt. "Better luck next time."

She sighed, then leaned up and kissed him. "I'm hungry," she told him, and he smiled.

"I figured you would be," he said with a grin. "Supper is ready." She followed him into the next room, greeting Teddy, who was playing on the floor near the table.

"Mum!" he said happily, lifting his arms for her to take him up.

Nymphadora leaned down and picked up the child, suddenly dizzy for a moment as she clung to Rodolphus until the room stopped spinning. "Dora?" Rodolphus asked worriedly.

"I just got dizzy for a minute," she said. "I'm okay now." She sat down at the table, and Rodolphus joined her, a worried look on his face.

Later, after putting Teddy to bed, Nymphadora returned to her room and found that Rodolphus had just gotten out of the shower. "Goodnight," he said to her softly, drawing her close and kissing her gently. "I might be asleep by the time you get out of the shower. I love you, Nymphadora."

"Love you too," she murmured distractedly, then kissed him again before drawing back and beginning to gather her clothes for the shower. "Be back soon." She stepped into the bathroom (which they had ended up attaching to their bedroom) and began her shower.

Rodolphus lay down on top of the blankets on the bed, listening to the shower running and waiting for Nymphadora to come to bed. The rhythm of the water made him feel sleepy, and when Nymphadora stepped out of the bathroom, she found her husband asleep.

Glancing at him, she quietly put her things away and hurried silently out of the room. Rodolphus woke about an hour later, sitting up slightly in the darkened room and realizing that the shower wasn't running and that the bathroom door was open. "Nymphadora?" he called softly. She did not reply, and Rodolphus frowned, wondering where she was.

Just as he was about to push back his blankets and go look for her, the door opened quietly, and Nymphadora tiptoed in, her hair hiding her face. When she turned toward the bed, she stopped when she saw that Rodolphus was awake. "Sorry," she whispered. "I went to talk with Mum."

"At this time of night?" he asked, then frowned as she came closer to the bed. "Have you been crying?" he asked her, looking at her face.

"I sent Mum a warning letter," she said, then morphed her tearstains away. "I'm just happy," she added, climbing up onto their bed. Nymphadora suddenly pulled her nightgown off, throwing it away from her onto the floor.

Rodolphus raised an eyebrow in alarm. "We are going to _sleep_ , Dora Love," he told her.

"I know," she muttered, her voice trembling slightly. "Just—let me—" she grabbed his right wrist and moved his hand, placing it on her bare stomach. Kneeling beside him, Tonks looked into her husband's eyes, now blushing sweetly in the darkness.

"Bloody—" Rodolphus stared from her face to his hand on her stomach. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

A sob shook Nymphadora's body, and Rodolphus sat up, pulling her carefully onto his lap and embracing her. "It's nothing to cry about," he murmured, rocking her gently in his arms as she wept.

"I'm just so happy," she sobbed, her head on his shoulder. "We're going to have a child, Rod. We're going to be a family!"

"Yes—" Rodolphus hugged her tightly, burying his face in her hair. "Oh, Nymphadora! Nymphadora!"

Nymphadora sniffled, trying to gain control of herself, and finally said, "That's what I went to talk to Mum about tonight. I've been wondering for a while because of my sickness and my feeling out of sorts all the time, but I wanted to make sure. And now—oh, Rodolphus, I'm so excited!"

Rodolphus did not reply, and she looked up, wondering what he was thinking. To her surprise, she saw that tears were running down Rodolphus' face. "Rod," she whispered, rising up on her knees to hug him around the neck. "It's okay."

"Goodness, girl," he mumbled finally, wiping his tears away. "Put your nightgown back on." Giggling, Nymphadora hurried over and picked up the garment, putting it back on. "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" he asked her when she lay down beside him once more.

"No," she answered, straightening the material of her nightgown over her stomach. "I'd like it to be a surprise, but if you want to know I could find out."

"That's okay," Rodolphus replied, drawing her close and gently placing his hand on her stomach. "We can let it be a surprise."

She snuggled up into his embrace with a soft sigh. "Isn't it weird?" she asked. "One week from today is Teddy's first birthday, and we just found out about the baby?"

Rodolphus caressed her gently, making her stretch beside him and yawn. "Yes," he said softly, "time is marching on. So when is the baby due?"

"January-ish," she told him. "I don't know for sure. I have to go to St. Mungo's for an examination." She stuck out her tongue at the thought.

"Dora, Love," he chuckled, "what faces you make."

"Mmm-hmmm," she mumbled, hiding her face in his nightshirt. "Wouldn't it be interesting if this child is a Metamorphagus too?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, goodness."

Laughing, she said, "Well, it is a possibility, you know."

"Oh, goodness," Rodolphus said again. "Goodnight, m'love."

"Goodnight," she whispered. After he gave her a goodnight kiss, she snuggled up against him again and went to sleep, but Rodolphus lay awake beside her for a long time, thinking.

Three days later, when Nymphadora got back from work, Rodolphus was nowhere to be found in the house. Teddy wasn't there, either, and Nymphadora was worried. However, she decided that she wouldn't try to track Rodolphus unless he was gone all night, so she made herself a light supper and ate quickly before getting a shower and going on to bed.

She was awakened in the middle of the night to a sound in her room and sat bolt upright. A figure in black whirled to face her and pointed his wand directly at her heart. Nymphadora shrank away from the person, a whimper of fear escaping her.

"Dora," breathed the figure. "I thought you were going to curse me."

"Rodolphus?" she gasped, then burst into tears. "Where have you been? You weren't here when I got home—" she sobbed.

Rodolphus came over to her and drew her into his arms, setting his wand on the nightstand. "I love you, Nymphadora," he murmured. "I'm sorry I was out late."

She pressed her face into his robes and his usual scent of fire increased. She choked, then pushed herself away from him. "You smell like death," she told him, wrapping her arms around herself.

Slightly alarmed, hurt, and feeling guilty, Rodolphus whispered, "I'm sorry, Love," then gathered his things together and went off to get a shower. As the warm water washed over him, he thought over everything that had happened the last few days. He had been in contact with some American Death Eaters that he had known for a long time; they had recognized him immediately when he had arrived in America. It had taken some time, but they had met several times in different places to talk, and the last time, tonight, Rodolphus' fears had been confirmed.

Joshua Matthews, who had spent two or three weeks in one of America's wizard prisons because he had been mistaken for his brother, wanted revenge on Nymphadora because of his brother's death. He didn't even go by his own name, but by a misspelling of the word "death." He wanted Nymphadora dead, and Rodolphus had sworn to help him.

He had not told them that his wife was pregnant, and he was not sure what to tell them about it. Rodolphus sighed. He loved Nymphadora, and he was thrilled that she was going to have his child, but he knew that if he failed, not only Nymphadora, but also their unborn child would die.

Rodolphus stepped out of the shower and toweled his hair dry, letting it flop whichever way it wanted to. He was afraid to tell Nymphadora, because he knew that there were Death Eaters among the Aurors that she was working with. "Dora," Rodolphus groaned softly, his head against the door. He did not want her dead, but he had to do something to protect her and capture the hidden American Death Eaters as well.

Quietly, he left the bathroom and walked into their room. Nymphadora lay curled up on one side of the bed, her eyes closed. He sat down on the other side with a sigh and watched the sheets rise and fall with her breathing. "I love you," he whispered to her, then leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry for everything."

She stirred and turned to look up at him. "For what kind of everything?" she asked.

Rodolphus froze, looking down at her. "For all the troubles I've put you through," he replied finally, lying down beside her. "And for all the pain I've caused."

Nymphadora slipped her arms around him. "I love you, Death Eater," she whispered in his ear, sending a shiver of terror and a stab of guilt through him. She pressed her lips to his, and he struggled to keep himself from shoving her away.

"I love you," he mumbled against her lips, his hand rubbing her back gently. Rodolphus felt like a traitor to be holding Nymphadora so close when he knew that he was "friends" with people who were plotting her death. He felt horribly unclean as she pressed her soft lips to his cheek and snuggled up beside him, her face buried in his neck.

She fell asleep rather quickly, but Rodolphus lay awake, guilt making his heart beat hard and fast. "I'm sorry," he whispered to his wife, then closed his eyes and attempted to sleep.

He left for work the next morning after kissing his sleeping wife goodbye. He did not wake her, and went directly to the bookstore in Diagon Alley.

Nymphadora woke several hours later and bounced out of bed, going downstairs to get breakfast before she dressed for the day. Finally, she hurried off to work and joined the girls in working on another plan of capture. The three of them were supposed to be impersonating each other, and Nymphadora wasn't sure if she wanted to. She knew that because she was pregnant, it wasn't wise to do too much morphing or it could potentially hurt the child. Tonks also didn't want to tell the girls about her unborn child yet anyway.

They talked about it for a while longer, and Detah came by, asking the girls if they'd come up with a plan. Ashley began to reply, but Tonks cut her off. "We're still working on it," she said. "There are still some angles to be worked on."

"Don't take too long," Detah warned her, and winked.

"Or what?" Tonks muttered under her breath after he'd gone. "You won't be there to greet us?"

The Fairmont sisters stared at her. "What?" gasped Isabelle. "How could you say something like that?"

Tonks merely glanced over their plans again. "I don't trust him. Don't tell him the plans, and don't let him know whom we're trying to apprehend—or, I promise you, the security around our prey will be doubled. Did you even wonder why they seemed to know when and where we were going to be last time? Don't you remember the nasty curse that landed you in the hospital for nearly ten days?" Nymphadora looked straight into Ashley's eyes.

Ashley frowned. "Tonks, we didn't tell him half as much as the Death Eaters seemed to know about our plan," she said. "I'm not sure why you think Detah is the one who told."

"But we didn't tell anyone else," Isabelle said.

Nymphadora's heart sank. She had told Rodolphus. Had he told the Death Eaters their plans? Why would he tell them when he knew that she and the others would be in great danger? She bit her lip. Had he really even been the one to tell?

"Are you all right?" Ashley asked her in concern. "I know you're worried, but you look like you're going to be sick!"

"I'm fine," she lied. "Just worried." There was no way she was going to say anything until she talked to Rodolphus, and even then, she wasn't sure she'd say anything.

That night, when she arrived home, she had made up her mind to question Rodolphus about it. The instant she came into the kitchen and smelled hot meat cooking and heard Teddy playing happily in the playpen, her heart softened a little. Rodolphus smiled at her, then came over and drew her into his arms, kissing her firmly.

"You taste like meat," she sighed against his lips. "I'm starving."

Rodolphus squeezed her gently and chuckled. "Don't eat me, Love. I tasted the meat a moment ago to make sure that I'd seasoned it right. It'll be ready in a minute. How about you go change your clothes and wash your hands, and then it'll probably be time to eat." He kissed her again, and she licked the taste of the meat off his lips before she laughed and danced away up the stairs. Shaking his head, he turned back to the cooking meat.

When she came downstairs, she sat down at the table, waiting. Teddy watched his mother from behind her, and finally cried, "Ma! Ma-ma-ma!"

Nymphadora turned and lifted him from his playpen, holding him close. The little boy tugged on her brown hair and laughed. Rodolphus came over and slid some of the just-finished meat onto her plate, and she smiled up at him. He grinned and leaned down to kiss her before turning and going back to finish cooking the rest of the meat.

When he looked back to see what she was doing, her piece of meat was already half gone. "Hungry much, Dora?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She blushed. "I don't know why I like meat so much," she said, looking down at her plate.

"It's an after-effect of being a werewolf," Rodolphus said with a shrug, looking over at her.

"What?!" she looked up at him, her eyes flashing.

Rodolphus' heart sank. "Dora, I didn't mean it like that," he said, coming toward her and reaching out his hand to put it on her shoulder. She flinched away and he pulled his hand back. "Dora, please, I—" She didn't even look at him. "I wasn't scolding you, I promise," he said to her, noting that she was tense all over. "Please, Dora, don't be upset with me. I wasn't thinking."

Teddy gave a worried cry, and Nymphadora rubbed his back gently, feeding him a small piece of meat. Rodolphus sat down beside her with a dejected sigh and began to eat his own supper, barely able to get it down because he felt horrible that she'd taken his words the wrong way.

Nymphadora was silent for a long time, except for when she was talking to Teddy. Rodolphus sat by, merely watching, his heart aching with remorse. With her unknowingly being in so much danger, he did not want her upset with him. After she had put Teddy to bed, they went to their room and prepared for bed, Nymphadora lying with her back to him.

After several moments of pained silence, Rodolphus sat up slightly and slipped one arm across his wife. "Dora, please don't go to bed angry with me," he pleaded with her. "Please, Dora."

She turned over, and he slipped his arms around her, drawing her into his embrace, but she refused to yield to a kiss. "Did you tell the Death Eaters our plans for the last raid?" she asked, her voice perfectly even.

Rodolphus stared at her for a moment, feeling magic crackle in her hands. "Dora," he began, but she cut him off, using her Auror voice on him.

"Hush," she commanded. "Did you, or did you not tell them that we would be coming, and explained to them exactly how we were going to pull it off?"

"I only talked to Detah about it," Rodolphus told her quietly, realizing that Nymphadora was going to be a problem in his plan to save her, because she didn't know how to sit still and let people help her.

Nymphadora sputtered in disbelief. "If you told me not to trust him, then you shouldn't trust him either," she told him coolly. "I suggest that you not go telling him anything I tell you from now on."

Rodolphus looked into her angrily sparking black eyes and looked down, nodding. "I'm sorry."

"You should be," she muttered. "You got Ashley cursed, and the one man killed."

"Dora—"

"Don't say anything," Nymphadora said wearily. "Honest. Azkaban must really have scrambled your brains."

Rodolphus sat up and glared down at her. "Yes, because of Aurors and Order members like you," he snapped. Grabbing his robe, he jumped out of their bed and strode across the room. "I probably won't see you in the morning. Goodnight, Nymphadora."

Her cry of pain and horror followed him, but he did not turn back. In their room, Nymphadora curled up in their bed and began to cry. "Rodolphus," she wept softly, "I'm sorry!" But she did not get up and go to him until she had cried herself out.

She softly crept downstairs and spotted Rodolphus lying on the couch, looking up at the ceiling without so much as a hurt expression on his face. Nymphadora watched him for a few minutes until tears began to gather in her eyes again, and she crept back up to her room and cried all over again. Somehow, she fell asleep, and slept for a few hours.

Nymphadora woke up feeling very ill. She dashed to the bathroom and gave up her supper. Sitting on the bathroom floor, she sobbed, her head against the door jam. She knew that she'd forgotten to take the potion for her Morning Sickness the previous night because of her argument with Rodolphus. She was suddenly ill again, and sobbed harder when it was finished, curling up and wrapping her arms around herself.

"Dora," came Rodolphus' soft, worried voice from behind her. "Dora, Love. Oh, Dora." His arms encircled her, and she did not fight him, not having the strength. "I'm sorry," he murmured in her ear, kissing her cheek. "I'm so sorry about all the unkind words I said last night."

She sobbed and laid her head against his chest, closing her eyes and soaking in his comfort. "Rod," she choked, "I didn't mean to say hurtful words. I just—I'm just worried! I don't want anything to happen to you!"

"I know, Love," he whispered. "I'm sorry this happened between us."

"M—me too," she choked. "Sorry."

He held her for a long time, waiting for her tears to slow, then asked her, "Do you want to go back to our bed?"

She nodded, hugging his neck as her eyelids drooped tiredly. Rodolphus stood and picked her up, carrying her down the hall to their room and laying her in the bed, pulling the blankets up over them. He slipped his arms around her and held her carefully. "Do you need your potion?" he asked her, and she shook her head, telling him it was too late in the night to take it for the next morning. "All right," he said softly, then kissed her forehead. "Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too," she mumbled, then drifted off to sleep, exhausted by her sickness and all her crying.


	33. Once a Death Eater

A few days later, Tonks received a letter from Neville, asking her if she would meet him after her shift the following day to go see his parents. She bit her lip, thinking of what Rodolphus would say, but resolved to ask anyway. She wrote back and told Neville that she would let him know as soon as she could.

That night, Nymphadora came into the house and hugged Rodolphus tightly, receiving his welcome-home kiss. "Rod?" she asked softly, "may I have permission to go with Neville to visit his parents again tomorrow night?"

Rodolphus drew back and looked into her eyes. "Yes," he said softly. "And I have some things I should probably tell you before you go. Perhaps you should ask Neville if he wants to come over here and hear what I have to say. It's what you asked me about before."

"About his father?" Nymphadora asked, looking into Rodolphus' eyes. "Okay." She stepped back, walked out of the apartment, and disapparated. Moments later, she walked into the apartment, Neville following her and looking slightly nervous.

They found Rodolphus in the living room, holding Teddy on his knee and playing with the child. Nymphadora sat down beside him and Neville sat down across from them, waiting. "Whatever you have to say, whenever you're ready," Nymphadora said simply, watching Teddy shriek with laughter.

A few minutes later, Rodolphus finally looked up at the two. "Bella's goal in torture was to try to find out where the Dark Lord had gone," Rodolphus said in a low voice. "So, we had to make them tell what they knew. They would not talk at first, and Bella Cursed the man. Alice begged her to stop, and she did, but only because she had another idea. Bellatrix suggested that we torture the woman if her husband didn't talk."

Neville's face turned pale as he listened, but Rodolphus ignored him and continued. "So, we did. After the first Curse on his wife (by both Bellatrix and Rabastan), the man told us all that he knew, but she did not believe that that was all he knew. He tried to stop us from Cursing her, and I Cursed him. At this time, Junior casted the Confundus Charm on both of them, and Bellatrix continued her relentless questioning and torture, my brother and I joining in sometimes."

Rodolphus removed a sharp object from Teddy's hand and hushed the child's protests. "The man cracked first, and when his wife saw that, she went soon after," Rodolphus said in a dead voice. "But I think he cracked first because he watched us torture her, and he couldn't help her. I didn't realize what we had really done until I saw them, unresponsive, when we fled the house."

Neville, staring at his tightly-locked hands, did not say a word. Nymphadora slipped her arm around Rodolphus and soothingly rubbed his back. "I didn't know we were just going to endlessly torture them for no reason," Rodolphus said heavily, drawing his hand across his forehead. "And I know this doesn't sound nice either, but I thought that Bella was going to kill them when she finished her little sport. We just didn't stop, and didn't stop, and didn't stop—until it was too late."

"Will you come with us tomorrow?" Neville suddenly asked.

Rodolphus stared at him. "You're mad, boy. You think the healers will allow that?"

"If I say, they will allow it," Neville replied. "I've watched you and Tonks, and I think you should come together tomorrow night. Nymphadora can come get you when her shift is finished, if you like, Tonks?"

"I can do that," she said, looking at Rodolphus and taking his hand in hers.

He shook his head. "I don't know."

Nymphadora squeezed his hand. "I'll be there," she murmured in his ear. "It's gonna be okay. I'll explain some things to you before we go."

Neville rose from the couch. "Thank you, sir," he said to Rodolphus.

"Sir," he snorted. "I haven't been called 'sir' in years." Neville shrugged, then turned and left the room, Nymphadora walking with him to the door.

"Will he be all right, do you think?" Neville asked anxiously.

"Yes, he will," Nymphadora reassured the boy. "I'll talk to him before we go, and kind of let him know what to expect."

Neville sighed in relief and nodded. "Thank you, Tonks. You've helped me a lot."

She shrugged. "Glad to help. Goodnight, Neville."

"Goodnight," Neville replied, and left the house, disapparating.

Tonks hurried back to her husband seated on the couch, sat down, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm so proud of you," she whispered, kissing his cheek. "I love you, Rodolphus Lestrange."

He shifted Teddy to the other knee, then wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her closer, kissing her softly. "I love you too, Nymphadora Tonks," he murmured against her lips. "So talk to me about what I'll see tomorrow."

Nymphadora settled back, her head against his shoulder, and began to tell Rodolphus what she had seen last time: Alice, curious and bothering the healers, and Frank, unresponsive and basically comatose. "Alice really is sweet, but she's a bit opinionated about us Lestranges," Tonks commented with a slight frown.

Chuckling, Rodolphus nodded. "I'm sure," he said. "Well, let's get this one to bed so we can get some sleep tonight."

Tonks smiled at the child lying on the couch, his head on Rodolphus' knee. "He's so cute, Rod," sighed Tonks, touching her stomach gently. Rodolphus glanced at her, and she blushed prettily. "I'll see you in our room," she said, getting up and going upstairs.

Rodolphus joined her after a few minutes, slipping beneath the blanket and pulling her close. "Dora," he sighed softly, touching his lips to hers repeatedly. "Oh, Dora, I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered, snuggling closer to him. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he murmured, then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Nymphadora was uncomfortable almost the entire time she was at the Office the next day. She was anxiously awaiting the time when she would have to go pick Rodolphus up from their apartment and take him to St. Mungo's to join Neville. When the time finally came, she hurried out of her space and hurried out of the building, going home before anyone else had set foot outside the Auror Headquarters.

"Rodolphus?" she asked softly, turning the door handle and opening their room door. "Are you here?"

"Yes," he replied, coming toward her from another corner of the room. "Are you ready?"

She nodded. "Are you?" she asked in concern. "How do you feel about this?"

"Stun me if I act like an idiot," Rodolphus told her, and she chuckled.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," Tonks told him. "Let's go." And she led him out of the room, down the stairs, and out the door, disapparating with him. Neville was already there, waiting for them, and Tonks breathed a sigh of relief. "Good," she said. "Let's join him."

Rodolphus and Tonks walked over to Neville and Terias, who was gaping at Rodolphus. "You are not serious," Terias said to Neville, and crossed his arms. "Absolutely not."

"Yes," Neville replied. "We discussed it last night, and we think that Dad should at least see him. And, Rodolphus hasn't seen either of them in a long time."

"Oh blessed reunion," Rodolphus said flatly, and Nymphadora squeezed his hand, reminding him to keep calm.

Terias looked at the three of them, shaking his head. "I don't think so."

Neville frowned. "You don't think we'll be able to handle him in there?" he asked.

Rodolphus almost scowled, but Nymphadora's touch reminded him to keep his face clear. Nymphadora said softly, "Terias, believe me, we've talked all this over, and we have our precautions."

Terias scowled. "This is not a good idea!"

"Have you had any better?" Neville asked him sharply, and the healer scowled.

"Be stubborn," Terias snapped finally. "But St. Mungo's will not be responsible for your folly."

"Go on, then," Neville said calmly, and Terias stepped ahead of them, hurrying away up the flights of stairs. The three hurried to keep up, Neville telling them that they didn't have to keep up with Terias because he knew the way.

Finally, they arrived at the ward, and Terias opened it for them, allowing the three of them inside. A horrified gasp was heard from someone, and a little white-haired woman walked down the ward toward them. "You," said Alice, her eyes focused on Rodolphus. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I don't know," Rodolphus replied, looking down at her. "They wanted me to come see you and your husband, and so here I am."

"You should not be here," she told him. "Nymphadora is borderline, but you—no."

"He is here at my request, Mum," Neville said smoothly, stepping forward and slipping his arm around her. "He might be able to help Dad," the boy murmured in his mother's ear.

Alice frowned, then sighed. "Fine. Just keep your wand put away."

"Nymphadora has it," Rodolphus replied calmly.

The woman raised an eyebrow, and said to Rodolphus, "Frank is down there, last bed. It's curtained off. You shouldn't be able to miss it. Anyway, just keep the section private, and honestly, if you disturb him too much, just leave so the healers can take care of it."

Rodolphus said nothing, but walked away down the ward by himself. Nymphadora turned to Alice. "Alone?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Alone," Alice said coldly. "More than one will disturb Frank, and just one is enough trouble. Besides, if he's changed, he won't need someone to make him behave."

"But he might need someone to give him confidence," Tonks protested, feeling very sorry for Rodolphus. "Honest, if he wakes up and starts screaming, I don't know what Rodolphus will do."

Alice didn't seem worried. "We'll find out."

As they waited, Nymphadora became conscious of the fact that Alice was watching her carefully. Catching the woman's eyes, Nymphadora frowned at her slightly. Alice gave her a small, knowing smile. "You're pregnant with his child, aren't you?"

Tonks heard Neville choke, and bit her lip, her ears turning red as she nodded. "Yes," she replied.

"When—?"

At that moment, they heard Rodolphus call, "Alice, Bella, come in here."

Nymphadora thought for an instant, then morphed herself to Bellatrix and followed Alice into the private area. Rodolphus stood before a shivering, sobbing man who was crying out in meaningless syllables. "Look," commanded Rodolphus. "She is here."

The man looked up, and screamed in shock at the sight of Bellatrix. "No more!" he cried. "No! Not her!"

"We won't," BellaDora said earnestly, remembering her role. "Your wife is here, and she is all right."

"Frank," Alice said softly, watching him as her eyes filled with tears. "They won't hurt me, and they're not going to hurt you, either. They've changed, and they're here to help you."

Frank cringed away from them, and BellaDora slipped her arm around Alice's shoulders. "Look at me," she told him.

He stared at her, then focused on his wife. "Don't hurt her," he sobbed. "Don't Curse her, please!"

"I won't," BellaDora said softly. "We don't torture anymore, Frank. Your wife is okay. It's just you that we're worried about."

Rodolphus stepped to Alice's other side and added, "We came here to tell you that we have changed, and that you don't have to live in fear anymore."

Frank curled up on the bed, pale and trembling. Alice motioned Tonks and Rodolphus to leave, and they did. The instant Tonks stepped outside the ward, she morphed herself back to Nymphadora. When Rodolphus stepped out of the ward, his eyes settled on Tonks, and he said, "Well, that was a fast morph."

She smiled. "Just for you," she said. "You did well." And she kissed him in the middle of the ward, making Neville turn red and look away. "Come, let's go home," she whispered to Rodolphus, and the two left the ward quietly.

They went to the Tonks house, where they'd left Teddy so that they wouldn't have to take him with them to St. Mungo's. Andromeda was waiting for them, holding the child in her arms. She greeted her daughter with a hug, and Rodolphus with a smile.

Rabastan came downstairs and glared at both of them. "This house is no fun when you two are gone," he told them. "You both had better come back as soon as you can."

"We will," Nymphadora replied with a smile, sitting down on the couch. "Go on, Rod. Go talk to your brother."

"Thanks," he murmured in her ear, then left her and her mother together, walking off with his brother.

"How are you doing?" Andromeda asked her in concern.

"As long as I remember my potion I'm fine," Nymphadora reassured her. "And I remember it most of the time."

Andromeda shook her head and sighed. "Nymphadora, I've got a bad feeling about this."

Nymphadora sighed too. "I think Rodolphus does too, but I don't understand, Mum. Ever since we've gone to the States, he's been acting like I'm a priceless treasure."

Her mother raised an eyebrow. "You are a priceless treasure."

"You know what I mean," groaned Tonks. "He's just more cautious, and whatever. And also, I think he's getting paranoid."

"As long as he protects you properly," Andromeda said, "I will be grateful to him."

Nymphadora smiled. "He does."

At that very moment, Rodolphus was shaking his head and telling his brother, "I don't know how I can protect her from him, Raben."

"Why do you always do this to yourself?" Rabastan sighed. "Why didn't you just tell her that Detah was a Death Eater?"

"I don't know," Rodolphus groaned, shaking his head. "I just didn't think. But I can't tell her now: I'll just have to go through with it."

Rabastan raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to let him—"

"Over my dead body," Rodolphus said coldly. "She is my wife and I love her, and will not allow harm to come to her if I can help it." Rabastan nodded understandingly. "And she is pregnant."

Rabastan stared at his brother for a moment, then grinned. "I see," he said to Rodolphus. "Congratulations, then."

Rodolphus nodded and looked down. "If I fail, both she and the child will die," he breathed. "I cannot fail."

"You will not," Rabastan reassured him, clapping his brother on the shoulder. "Just pretend it is a mission for the Dark Lord."

"Ha!" said Rodolphus. "I'm sure Nymphadora would like being compared to Him. She didn't like it when you did it last time." He sighed, then added thoughtfully, "That was a long time ago, back when we first came to her house. I still don't know why she saved us, or brought us home."

Raben shrugged. "Just thank goodness for miracles and be a good boy now," he told his brother.

Rolling his eyes, Rodolphus headed back down the stairs.

Nymphadora smiled at him when he walked into the room. He came over to her, slipped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. Rabastan slipped to her other side and whispered in her ear, "Congratulations, Mum."

Her ears turned red, and Rodolphus chuckled in amusement. Andromeda looked at the two of them rather sharply and shook her head. "Dora did not know when you were going to announce her condition," she said to Rodolphus. "Do you have an idea?"

"Old fashioned," snorted Raben under his breath, and Tonks looked down, trying to hide her amusement.

"When her 'condition,'" Rodolphus said, a smirk creasing his lips, "begins to show, we will tell the Weasleys, and I'm sure the news will spread from there."

"Like wildfire," Nymphadora grinned. "But I think we should tell Shaul and Mordor before then."

Raben nodded in agreement. "It's sure to cause a bad reaction in Mordor," he said.

Rodolphus looked distinctly uncomfortable, and Nymphadora squeezed his hand firmly. "We'll tell them together," she said softly. "Unless you think it better for either you or I to tell them."

"All right," he said, rubbing the palm of his hand over her back and taking a deep breath. "Well, we should probably be going. It's getting late here."

"Are you going to take Teddy?" Andromeda asked the two.

Rodolphus and Nymphadora looked at each other, and she finally replied, "I think we'll let him stay here tonight, and tomorrow we'll start bringing him home again."

The couple said their goodbyes and walked out, Rodolphus apparating them back to their apartment. Nymphadora sat down at her desk upstairs and began to compose a letter to the twins. "I'm going to ask them to come if they have a longer weekend," she said. "I'm sure we could get permission for them."

"All right," Rodolphus conceded. "Are you asking them to stay the weekend?"

"Yes," Nymphadora replied. "And, Rod, I was thinking: when I go to the Weasley house, I need to show Ginny where our apartment is so she and Draco can come here if they need to."

"Got your ducks in order?" he laughed, leaning down and kissing the top of her head. "Yes, Dora, we can do that."

She worked for several more minutes on the letter, and Rodolphus finally came over to her and took the quill from her, setting it aside. "You can finish that later," he told her softly. "Come to bed, Dora. Tomorrow will come quickly."

"But it's not even late," she protested, as he drew her to her feet.

"I know," he said softly, "but you're tired: I can see it in your face. Come sleep." She obeyed him without another word, and he helped her dress for bed. He held her close beneath the blankets, and she yawned widely, making her husband laugh softly. "I told you you were tired, Dora," he chuckled. "And don't forget your potion."

"Goodnight," she yawned again after taking her potion, and Rodolphus hugged her gently, kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight, Dora," he replied. "I love you."

"Mmm," she sighed, pressing her face into his nightshirt. "Love you too." She fell asleep quickly, tired out just as Rodolphus had said.

The next evening, Rodolphus only remained at the apartment a couple hours before heading back out to go meet Detah and some of his friends. Rodolphus knew that Dora would probably get home while he was gone, and that she'd probably panic over it, too. He could not help the meeting time, however, and hoped that his wife didn't worry too much.

"Lestrange," Matthews greeted Rodolphus upon his arrival.

"Joshua," Rodolphus said without changing expression. He looked around at the seven or eight other hooded figures, knowing that they were all ex-Death Eaters, just like Joshua.

The others stepped forward at Joshua's beckoning and gathered around Rodolphus and Joshua, who looked positively murderous. "I have gathered you all here to assist in revenge for the death of my brother Jeremy," Joshua said, his eyes coldly looking from hooded wizard to hooded wizard. "Tell them, Lestrange."

"I believe that it is your right to explain the revenge you want exacted," Rodolphus replied. "I will fill in details if they are needed."

Matthews looked over at Rodolphus, but he was looking somewhere else. "Right. You all know that my brother fled to Great Britain because I could not protect him here. There, he was hunted down by the Aurors and _killed_."

"Under specific orders from Andrews," Rodolphus pointed out. "Jurisdiction issue."

"And the girl who did the murder is now here in our Office," Matthews said, a gleam in his eyes when he looked first at Rodolphus and then around at the others. "As you know, Lestrange here married her...he told that he would help me avenge my brother's death."

One of the hooded wizards shifted uncomfortably. "You don't love her, then?"

Matthews laughed derisively, and Rodolphus glanced at the speaker, pushing the guilt away from himself. "Not in the Hufflepuff way." The Americans looked at each other stupidly. "We both stood to benefit from the marriage, and so I went through with it, but she thinks she loves me." Rodolphus shook his head and laughed coldly, looking down, and others joined in.

"She must die," said Matthews coldly, and a thrill of terror ran through Rodolphus. A murmur of assent answered Matthews' declaration, and he looked around at them.

"You should not be involved," Rodolphus said to the one who had asked him if he loved Nymphadora. Matthews turned to see to whom Rodolphus was speaking, and Rodolphus continued when the man seemed about to protest. "You are young, and have many years of life ahead of you." Rodolphus stepped forward and pushed up the man's sleeve, exposing his Dark Mark.

A strangled sound of alarm came from the man and he stepped back, pulling away from Rodolphus and yanking his sleeve back down. Rodolphus laughed drily, pulling up his sleeve to show his own faded Dark Mark. "Aurors don't like these," he said, pointing to the snake and skull tattoo. "They tend to lock up people who get pretty little designs like this. You are young to spend the rest of your life locked away, Ransom."

The young man gasped. "How do you know who I am?"

"Because you were as young as Barty Crouch Jr. was when he joined the Dark Lord," Rodolphus replied softly. "And Junior would have died after a year in Azkaban if his mother hadn't persuaded Senior to let them switch places. Ransom, I do not want you to end up in prison. Go home."

"But—" Ransom looked over at Matthews, unsure what to do.

"Getting soft, Lestrange?" chuckled one of the other hooded figures.

Within seconds, Rodolphus' Curse had him writhing and screaming on the ground. The others all tensed as they watched until Rodolphus let up the Curse. "Would you care to repeat that?" he asked the writhing wizard coldly.

"N—no," sobbed the man, shaking as he sat up.

No one else moved, Ransom looking even more uncomfortable. "Go home, Ransom," Rodolphus repeated softly. "I do not call you coward or anything. Go live life cautiously, and make sure your girlfriend" Rodolphus pushed up his sleeve and pointed to the Mark again "will keep your secret."

Ransom turned and walked out of the building, not looking back. Matthews turned to Lestrange. "What's your game, Lestrange?"

"He's not hardened enough for the operation we have to pull off," Rodolphus said, turning to look at each one of them. "And he is only eighteen—or maybe he's nineteen now. I don't know. He has too much at stake to be caught now. Anyway, we're going to have to lure them out after one of you on a mission, and we have to make sure it's somewhere that's nearly abandoned, and that they can't easily escape from. Matthews, you began the plans already?"

Matthews smiled, then beckoned them all toward a table. "Here," he said, spreading out a large paper. "This is our plan..."

Rodolphus walked out of the dark building, stumbling a little because he was tired. He disapparated from the street corner and appeared outside his and Nymphadora's apartment. Sighing, he opened the door, hoping that she had gone on to bed. Rodolphus shut the door quietly, hearing the wards reset over their home, and walked toward the living room to go upstairs to bed.

" **Expelliarmus**." Rodolphus' wand flew out of his hand, a figure rising from her seat at the table to catch it as it flew across the room.

Panic rose in Rodolphus, and a wandless burst of powerful magic accidentally escaped his hands as he automatically attacked whoever had taken his wand. "Rodolphus!" he heard a panicked cry, and saw that it was his wife just before the magic hit her, knocking her to the floor.

"Dora!" he gasped in horror. She lay on the floor, staring up at him, her eyes filling with tears. "Nymphadora," he whispered, coming toward her, but she raised her wand and pointed it at him, gasping for breath as she tried to recover from the power of the magic that had hit her.

When she could speak, she breathed hoarsely, "Where have you been?"

Rodolphus sighed, not moving because she still had her wand trained on him. "I'm sorry, Dora, really. I can't tell you."

"Really? And you've been gone half the night?" she asked tremulously. "Rod, this is the second night!"

"Dora—" Rodolphus bowed his head. "I'm trying my best to protect you."

"By sneaking around in the middle of the night in your Death Eater robes?" she demanded shrilly. He froze, staring at her. "What are you doing, Rod?" she asked, tears beginning to run down her face. "I'm so afraid for you! I don't want them to take you from me—oh, please don't do anything that you can get incarcerated for!"

Rodolphus sighed. "Dora, you know I love you," he said softly. "You know that I'm trying to act right and all. May I have my wand back?"

Shaking, Dora stood, not allowing Rodolphus to help her, and handed him his wand. He thanked her, and she looked into his face, tears trickling down her cheeks. "Please," she whispered. "Tell me. I want to help you."

"No, Dora," he told her with a sigh. "You can't help me this time."

"Rodolphus," she sobbed, tears streaming down her face as she sank down at the table again, burying her face in her hands. "Rodolphus, please don't leave me!"

"I won't leave you on purpose, I swear," he said, coming over and putting his hand on her shoulder, rubbing her back awkwardly. "Until death, Dora. I promised you."

She sobbed, remembering their vows. "Then please," she wept, "please tell me what's going on! I'm scared, Roddy!"

Rodolphus sighed and sat down beside her, putting his arms around her and drawing her close. "So am I," he murmured to her. "For your own protection, I can't tell you much. But you're in danger from Jeremy Matthews' brother, and I'm trying to protect you. But you can't tell anyone this."

"Death Eaters?" she stuttered through her hiccuping.

"Yes, but I can't tell you more," he said more softly, holding her close. "I just want you to know that I love you, and that I always will. I'm sorry that I've caused you to worry. I—I cause a lot of problems wherever I am."

She wept harder. "Rod, are you going along with them and hoping to stop them at the end? You'll get yourself Kissed! Please, Rod, don't do it! Please just stay with me! Please!"

Rodolphus wrapped his arms around her more firmly and stood, lifting her in his arms. He carried her up the stairs and laid her in their bed, taking off his fire and smoke scented robes and putting on a nightshirt. "I love you," he whispered in her ear, lying down next to her. "I have to do this: no one else can. There are hidden Death Eaters that no one will know about unless I help, and I will not just spill the secret: that is betrayal."

Nymphadora rubbed her fingers over her stomach. "The child needs her father," she choked. "What will happen if you are killed, or captured, and what if I die in the battle? Rod, you'll lose both of us, and probably go to prison, too!"

"Even if I could do something else about this," Rodolphus said, "I am already in too deep to back out without severe consequences to all of our family, Teddy included."

"Rod!" she half-screamed. "Not Teddy!"

He caressed her gently, and Nymphadora sobbed in anguish, shoving him away and facing him as she sat up. "You won't touch my son!" she screamed at him.

Rodolphus' heart pounded in agony and remorse. "Nymphadora," he said softly, but she continued screaming, and finally, all he could do was wrap his arms around her again and muffle her voice by pressing her face into his shirt. Her body shook violently against his as she struggled, but she couldn't break free.

"I don't want to hurt you," he breathed, and a tear dripped into her hair. "I love you, Nymphadora Lestrange."

"Teddy," she sobbed, shaking in fear. "Rodolphus, please, no! No! He's all I have left from Remus. Oh, Rod, please—" her face turned very pale, and she gasped, "Rodolphus, I'm going to be sick!"

He assisted her to the restroom and held her as she was violently ill. Rodolphus finally helped her wipe her mouth and get a drink. Wrapping her in a blanket, he held her trembling form close as she continued sobbing, more weakly now that she'd been ill. "My son," she wept. "Don't hurt him!"

"Dora," he choked as bitter tears dripped down his cheeks, him finally giving in to his guilt and pain. "I wouldn't do this if I didn't know that these men would kill you without me trying to stop them. I'm trying to help, I promise. I won't let them hurt you or your unborn child or Teddy if I can help it, I promise."

"Rodolphus!" she sobbed, clinging to him again. "I want your child to live!"

"Shhh," he said softly. "I know, Dora, Love. Just shhh...there you go. Calmer, darling. You can still cry. It's okay."

Nymphadora lay weeping in his arms until she fell asleep, finally exhausted by her hysterical welcome home to her husband. Rodolphus continued to hold her close after wiping his own tears away and smoothing his wife's hair out of her face. "I love you," he whispered sadly. "I wish that this time wouldn't be so difficult for us. My past hasn't been the best, and now your future is scarred."

Rodolphus' Waking Charm woke both of them up in the morning, and Nymphadora sat up slowly, looking over at her husband. He glanced back at her, then looked down. "Dora," he began, then stopped and sighed. He got out of bed and began to dress for the day, an awkward silence enveloping them for several minutes.

"Rod?" she asked, sounding lost as he turned to pick up his comb from the dresser.

"Yes, Love?" he answered, turning back to her.

"Are you going to come home late tonight?" she asked, looking up at him worriedly.

Rodolphus sighed softly and came back over to her, kneeling in front of her and taking her hands in his. "Not tonight, Dora," he assured her. "I'll let you know if I'll be late again."

Nymphadora's shoulders drooped. "I don't want you to meet them again!" she told him worriedly. "Rod, for my sake, please."

"Dora, it's for your sake that I _have_ to do it," he replied softly, rising and sliding his hands up to her shoulders. "Dora, please look at me."

She slowly raised her head, sadness in her eyes. "I'll be here when you get home," he promised her. "Waiting for you. Remember that I love you, Dora, and I _always_ will." He caressed her cheek with his thumb and leaned forward to kiss her, but she averted her face.

Rodolphus leaned back from her. "Dora?" he asked softly, his heart pounding.

She looked up at him, her lower lip trembling. "Just go," she whispered. "I'll remember."

He leaned forward again and kissed the top of her head. "All right. I'm sorry, Nymphadora." She looked down again and Rodolphus released her, walking away. He turned back at the door and looked at his wife. A single spot on her nightgown betrayed that she was upset, and was about to cry. Debating whether to try to comfort her, Rodolphus noticed the time, and decided to give his wife privacy. He left the room, shutting the door softly, and hurried outside to apparate.

Nymphadora hurried to the door to the outside on the second floor and stepped out. "Rodolphus!" she called, sounding anxious. "I love you!"

Rodolphus turned and waved at her, then blew his wife a kiss. She smiled as the kiss touched her lips, and he called softly, "I love you, Nymphadora. Always." He disapparated, and she went back into their room.

Lying down on the bed and curling up, she went back to sleep because it was so early for her to be up.

When Tonks came home from the Office that evening, Rodolphus met her at the door, drawing her into his arms and shutting the door. "Rod, I love you—" she began, slipping her arms around his neck.

He pressed his lips to hers gently. "Forgiven," he murmured. "Forgive me?"

"Yes," she whispered. "Just remember: Constant Vigilance."

Rodolphus smiled softly. "I will remember," he promised. "Now, are you hungry?"

She nodded. "A little. I was so nervous I wasn't sure if I could eat."

He drew her to a seat at the table, setting food in front of her. "Here you go," he said. "By the way, Teddy's here, but he's taking a nap."

Nymphadora nodded, not looking up from her food until she had finished. She caught Rodolphus' eye, and he was watching her in amusement. "Food that interesting, Dora?" he chuckled.

"I hadn't eaten all day," she admitted. "I couldn't eat, thinking about how I acted this morning."

"It's okay," Rodolphus said softly, leaning over and nuzzling her neck gently. "We do have our differences."

She sighed and scooted closer to him, slipping her hand into his. "Yes," she said. "But we can work those out."

Rodolphus smiled against her neck. "Thank goodness," he muttered, then slipped his arms around her and drew her onto his lap. "May I warn you about something?" he asked quietly.

"Um, okay?" she said, not lifting her head from his shoulder.

"Dora, it would be a very good idea for you to hide your pregnancy when you start to show," Rodolphus told her softly. "And also, keep it a secret: don't tell the other Aurors."

Stunned, Nymphadora nodded slightly. She was just about to ask him why when he said, "There are those among the American Aurors who want you dead. They believe I don't love you, but this child" he rubbed his hand gently over her stomach "is evidence of our love."

Nymphadora was horrified. "Rodolphus, what did you—?" she began.

"Dora, please don't ask me about it," he interrupted, guilt written across his face.

"I want to know!" she pouted, sitting up. "What did you tell them?"

He grabbed her by the arms, looking directly into her eyes. "Dora, please," he said, guilt in his eyes. "I did what was necessary. It will only hurt you to know." She pouted, and Rodolphus scowled. "Quit pouting."

She hid her face in his shoulder, mumbling, "Fine. I won't ask."

Rodolphus sighed and hugged her gently. "Thanks," he murmured. "And there's one more thing."

"Rod!" groaned Tonks in exasperation.

"Dora, I'm trying to protect you," he said sharply. She hid her face from him, unable to keep a pout from her lips. "You need to put protectionary wards around the baby. Make them as strong as you can, Dora, and ward me out of them."

Nymphadora looked up at him in shock. "Rod!"

"I mean it, Nymphadora," he said firmly.

"Don't call me Nymphadora that way," she growled at him. He sounded like a scolding parent.

"Sorry," he whispered. "Dora, you have to ward me out. If something happens and I—Dora, please. You have to protect yourself."

"I shouldn't have to protect myself from you!" she cried, hitting her fist against his chest. "It's not right!"

Rodolphus winced and sighed again. "Dora, you know I'm a dangerous man," he said quietly. "I'm asking you to take precautions against these things. And it's not that I would hurt you: it's that others would expect me to."

She looked up at him in alarm. "That's why you must hide the fact that you are pregnant," he said softly. "They would expect me to get rid of the child."

Nymphadora cried out in alarm, drawing her arm across her stomach. "No!" she cried desperately, pushing herself away from him. "You wouldn't!"

"I would not," he told her. "I swear it. Ward me out, Dora, and then I cannot harm the child."

"Okay," she nodded, sniffling and trying to keep back tears.

"I'm sorry," he said again.

"When will this be over?" she whispered. "There will be a battle, won't there?"

Rodolphus nodded. "I don't know when it will be, Dora, and even if I did, I couldn't tell you. But I'm fairly certain that you'll find us on one of your missions, several months from now."

Nymphadora frowned. "Are we going to be here that long?"

Rodolphus sighed and answered, "Yes. The ones within the American Auror Office will find ways to keep you here and keep you busy."

"Oh." Nymphadora's shoulders drooped. "I wanted to go home!"

"I know," he said softly, slipping his arms around her again and holding her close. "And we will. But not for a while."

A soft sigh escaped her, and Rodolphus raised his hand, banishing their dishes to the sink and spelling them to wash themselves. "Dora," he began, then stopped, feeling her arms steal around his neck. He bent his neck slightly as she moved onto his lap and kissed him firmly. "Dora," he murmured again, but she pulled him back to her by the front of his robe. "I know," she told him, then kissed him again.

Rodolphus rose from the table, lifting his wife to her feet. "Teddy is in the living room, Love. I don't know how long he's going to sleep, though." She ignored his words for the moment, pressing her lips to his cheek. "Okay," she murmured. "So how about we stay on the couch tonight?"

"Great idea," he chuckled, guiding her into the living room and over to the couch. Rodolphus transfigured his own robes, and moved to transfigure hers, but she stopped him, holding up her hand and putting a finger to her lips.

Nymphadora crept over to the playpen where Teddy was lying, curled up and sleeping, and smiled down at him. "Goodnight," she whispered, then leaned down and kissed her son. Straightening up, she staggered backward, suddenly dizzy. Rodolphus shot up off the couch and caught her safely in his arms.

"Careful," he murmured.

"Roddy," she pouted playfully, "I'm normally clumsy, didn't you know that?"

"No," he said. "I think that sometimes you do it on purpose so that you stand out. Not for a show-off reason, though."

She stared at him, then blushed and nodded. "I did it because it drove Mum crazy," she whispered against his nightshirt. "And Mad Eye—well, I couldn't change it for him after I'd done it all through school. And I did it when I became an Auror, and when I joined the Order—and I think it comes naturally to me when I'm pregnant." Nymphadora rolled her eyes.

Rodolphus chuckled softly, then carefully guided her back to the couch. "Want me to transfigure your robes?" he asked.

"I think I'll just take off this hideous garment," she replied, flipping her hair over her shoulder and undoing the clasps to the red Auror robe. Rodolphus winked at her mischievously, then turned and lay down on the couch, waiting for her. Tonks slipped the robe off and flung it to the floor, not worried about it one bit.

Rodolphus stared at her in horror. Beneath her robe, his young wife was dressed in jeans and a T-shirt that read, "Daddy's Girl." _Dressed like a Muggle!_ screamed through his brain, and Rodolphus clenched his fists, his eyes narrowing at the sight of her. _How dare she._

"Rodolphus Lestrange, snap out of it!" she shrieked at him.

He snapped back into reality, and she was still standing there, her face a little more pale, biting her lip. Rodolphus realized how he must have reacted and groaned. "Come here, Dora," he said gently, holding out his arms to her.

She came to him, lying down on top of him and pressing her face into his shoulder. He could feel her body trembling, whether in indignation or distress, he didn't know. Rubbing her back gently, he said, "Sorry. Old ways die hard."

"I didn't even think," she stammered, her hand grasping his shirt tightly. "Rod, I'm sorry—"

"It's not your fault," he reassured her quietly. "I only have myself to blame." He cuddled her close, feeling horrible for his reaction. Tonks lay there silently, her heart aching for him, but didn't say anything.

After quite some time had passed, Rodolphus felt cold material against his shoulder and frowned slightly. Suddenly, he realized that his nightshirt was damp, and caught his breath gently when he felt another drop of something fall onto the material covering his shoulder. Nymphadora was crying.

"Dora?" he asked softly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she replied.

Rodolphus thought she sounded perfectly normal, and ached, knowing that she probably wanted to hide her tears. He rubbed her back again, remembering that she had the pride that all the Blacks he'd ever met seemed to have, and kept his peace. He fell into a fitful sleep after a long while of caressing Tonks lovingly.

The moment she was certain that he was asleep, she opened her eyes and lifted her head to look at him. His face looked tired and careworn, and his eyes looked sad, even though they were closed. "I love you," she whispered to him, a tear running down her cheek. "I'm sorry, Rod." She sighed, touching his face gently. _You have your demons still_ , she thought, looking at him as he shifted uncomfortably beneath her. _Still haunted. Not free yet. Maybe not ever._ "Oh, Rod," she breathed, tears coursing down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry!"

She leaned down and pressed her lips to his, then drew back as her body shook with a sob that she could not stop. Burying her face in his shirt again, Nymphadora desperately tried to quell her emotion, her body shaking with her efforts. Clutching his shirt in her fist, she struggled to hold still so that she wouldn't wake him. She didn't want him to know how much she worried about him, especially now that she knew he was playing around with ex-Death Eaters.

He stirred, just as she feared, but instead of waking, he turned onto his side, allowing Tonks to lie beside him, his arm beneath her head. Tonks held her breath for a moment, then looked up at him again. She knew that she needed her potion, but—stupid of her—she'd left her wand in her robe and couldn't get it without disturbing her husband. Wondering if Rodolphus had his with him, she felt around for it, grasping it carefully and sliding it out of his pocket. Summoning her potion, she quickly drank it, then banished the bottle back to their room. She conjured a blanket and spread it over them, then slid the wand back into Rodolphus' pocket and snuggled up next to him. "I love you," she whispered again, then closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	34. Detah (Stupid American)

In the morning, Rodolphus woke, shifting to find his arm asleep beneath his wife's head. "Wonderful," he muttered.

"Thank you," she replied. "I am."

"Oh!" he said in surprise, turning to see her watching him with large brown eyes. "Yes, you are." He smiled at her slightly, then said, "Good morning," and leaned down to give her a kiss. He pulled his numb arm away from her and drew his wand with his left hand, muttering a spell and returning the feeling to his arm.

"I used your wand last night," she said, and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"What did you do?" he asked.

Nymphadora bit back a dozen mischievous answers and replied, "Summoned my potion and conjured a blanket for us."

Rodolphus nodded, wrapping his arms around her and sitting up slightly. "I'm surprised you could use it," he said. "It's a wand created mainly for the use of Dark Magic."

"Which you don't use anymore," Nymphadora said, squeezing his arm gently. "And both you and Rabastan said I have a huge Dark potential. I'm not surprised at all."

"Dora," Rodolphus murmured uncomfortably, "don't talk like that. We were wrong to say something like that to you."

"It's okay," she replied, pressing her face against the side of his neck. "Mad Eye told me the same thing, sort of. Amid a thousand lectures on Constant Vigilance and never turning to the Dark."

Rodolphus sat up all the way, holding Tonks on his lap. His left hand traced the letters on her shirt, and she nearly held her breath, her heart beating nervously, although she willed herself to remain calm. "Are you really your father's girl?" he asked her.

Tonks nodded wordlessly, her head tilted so that her curtain of black hair hid her face. She sat there silently til Rodolphus hugged her, kissing her cheek softly. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

She leaned against his chest, still not speaking. He felt her sigh and frowned to think that he could feel her depression. "Dora," he breathed, "I'm sorry..."

"Quit apologizing," she told him, finally looking up. "I love you. And not everything is your fault." She rubbed her hand across her stomach, taking a deep breath and smiling slightly up at her husband. "I'm sorry if I've been out of sorts lately."

"You're pregnant with my child," he said, and a tinge of colour seemed to come to his cheeks, making Tonks grin cheekily. He laughed softly. "I'm not exactly sure how emotionally balanced you can be right now."

"Ha!" she laughed, pushing him back down onto the couch and flopping down onto his chest, grinning at him. "I wasn't right" she tapped her head "before I married you, so I'm afraid you and all your children won't make much difference." Tonks grinned down at him insolently, swinging her bare feet in the air.

Rodolphus smiled at her, rubbing his hands over her warm body as she snuggled closer. Her hands splayed on his chest as she leaned down to kiss her husband with a strong passion. He pulled her closer, forcing her to move her hands. A gleeful smirk broke across her face, and she wrapped her arms around him as he kissed her forcefully, heatedly. Suddenly, he rolled over, pressing her into the couch cushions.

"I thought—you had—to work," she breathed erratically as he caressed her.

"We have time," he said, a soft growl escaping him as he bit her neck.

"Are you sure?" she asked, closing her eyes in pleasure.

"I always have time for you," he whispered in her ear.

Rodolphus left for work with ten minutes to spare, Teddy in his arms, promising to drop him off at the Tonks' house to Andromeda. Tonks kissed both of them goodbye, Rodolphus stroking her pink hair gently. "You're beautiful," he murmured. "Have a good day at work."

"You too," she replied. "Be good for Grandmum, okay, Teddy?" Tonks grinned at the sleeping child. She kissed them both again, and Rodolphus disapparated. Tonks stepped back into their apartment and yawned as she closed the door. She picked her robe up from the floor, making sure to straighten up slowly, and drew her wand from the pocket, using it to straighten up the wrinkles in her robe.

Tonks sighed at her robe when the spell seemed to merely seal the wrinkles into the cloth. "Fine," she said, and charmed the robe a shade of purple that wouldn't clash with her hair. "If you want to be stubborn, then be that way." She hung the robe over a chair, threw herself back down onto the couch and pulled the cover up, going back to sleep.

When she finally woke, she vanished her blanket and stretched before rising and grasping her robe, hurrying upstairs, her wand in her hand. She changed her soft pajamas into a light robe, then pulled the Aurors' robe over it, rolling her eyes at the sight of the American Auror Office crest.

Tonks grinned at herself in the mirror, dragging her fingers through her hair and deeming it untangled enough not to bother with. She picked up her boots and slipped them on, standing still for a moment as they laced themselves up. Her wand in hand, she walked down the stairs carefully and headed out the front door, shutting it behind her and making sure the wards went back up before she disapparated to the Office.

The instant she entered the building, she saw Detah, and moved to get into her cubicle before he saw her. Unfortunately, he turned and saw her before she could, calling out, "Nymphadora!"

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" she hissed, whirling to glare at him. Turning back around, she went into her cubicle, grabbed a couple of papers, and took off toward the twins' adjoining cubicles.

Before she reached it, however, she heard footsteps behind her, and turned just as a hand closed on her shoulder. Whirling around, she automatically brought up her left hand and backhanded him across the side of the face, raising her wand and preparing to deliver a sharp hex. "Don't you _ever_ touch me again!" she snarled at him, feeling herself morph in fury. "Or I will carve your fingers off one by one!" She whirled back around, then hurried into one of the girls' cubicles.

"Has Rodolphus ever told you that you look like Bellatrix when you're angry?" Detah called after her, a note of taunting in his voice.

A spell singed out of the cubicle, hitting Detah squarely in the chest and knocking him across the room. "Since when are you on a first name basis with him, you bastard?" she demanded. "And how do you know Bellatrix? Most Americans really don't know what she looks like, if they have heard of her."

Detah didn't answer, out cold on the floor. Nymphadora made a rude hand gesture at him, then slipped back into the cubicle and sat down. The sisters were staring at her in shock, their hair darker than normal. "What did you do?" asked Isabelle, sounding both horrified and impressed.

"Stunned him," Tonks said. "Probably with a little more power than necessary. Oops."

"You're not sorry at all," chuckled a voice from the entrance to the cubicle.

Looking up, she saw the Head of the American Auror Office (Andrews) standing there. Tonks didn't say anything, waiting for him to scold her. Andrews became a little more serious, then said, "Several of his colleagues have wanted to do that to him, but, ah—don't make it a habit." He winked at her, and she winked back, tilting her head and grinning. "And by the way, you really do look like Bellatrix. Your hair turned black, and your face changed."

Nymphadora flicked her wand and caught the mirror she conjured, checking her reflection. "Mmmhmm," she said, smirking to herself. Tonks modified her reflection so that she looked more kind. "Better?" she asked Andrews, raising an eyebrow.

"You're okay with looking like Bellatrix?" he asked.

"Yes, as long as no one goes insane and accuses me of causing it," she replied.

Andrews wasn't sure if he was allowed to laugh at that or not. "Anyway," he continued, distracting himself, "I wanted to ask you why you're always changing the colour of your Auror robes?"

Tonks blushed but morphed it away. "It clashes with my hair when I wear it pink," she explained sheepishly.

"What colour are your normal Auror robes?" he asked her.

"Blue," she answered promptly.

Andrews nodded thoughtfully. "How about you return that robe in one piece, the right colour, and washed, and you can wear your normal British Auror robes?"

Nymphadora grinned happily. "Thanks!" she said. "Of course!"

That evening, she returned to the apartment to find Rodolphus busy with a crying Teddy. She hurried into the living room, and Rodolphus stared for a moment before she finally strode across the room to him, taking Teddy into her arms and cuddling him.

Rodolphus leaned closer, his face next to hers, and murmured, "I'd be taken in, except you didn't morph your body. You're still Nymphadora."

"Still love me?" she teased, raising an eyebrow.

"Always," he murmured against her cheek, then kissed her lips tenderly. "Did something happen that upset you?"

Nymphadora sighed softly. "Detah and I had a little spat, and I slapped him, screamed in his face, and Stunned him clear across the room," she sighed. "I also threatened the existence of his fingers."

Rodolphus looked alarmed and slightly angry. "Did he touch you?" he demanded.

"He grabbed my shoulder, trying to stop me before I got into the cubicle," she replied. "I morphed on accident before I threatened him, and he asked me in a shout if you'd ever told me that I look like Bellatrix when I'm angry, and I—" Tonks clenched the fist of her free hand "I only Stunned him. I should have cursed him."

"But you're okay?" Rodolphus asked worriedly.

"Of course," she replied, leaning over and giving him a peck on the cheek. "It all happened as soon as I walked in this morning, so it was all over a while ago. Andrews barely even scolded me." Tonks grinned at her husband. "He even told me that I could wear my regular Auror robes to work now! Oh, by the way, did you come to a decision about my wearing jeans and stuff?" She looked down at her now happy son.

"Yes," he said quietly. "I've decided that I want you to, in the house, so that I can get used to seeing you like that. Well, at least, occasionally. That part is up to you. And outside the house—I'm not sure." Rodolphus looked away from Nymphadora uncomfortably.

Tonks slipped her free hand into his. "If you're uncomfortable with it, then I won't," she said, then smiled slightly. "I'm not really comfortable with it either, especially without an outer robe."

Rodolphus wrapped his arms around her and hugged her carefully because she was holding Teddy. "I love you," he told her matter of factly. Nymphadora smiled, then lifted her face for his kiss. "You're shorter than me again," he scolded her.

She pouted, her black eyes turning brown. "Rodolphus!" she protested. "Kiss me! I love you!"

He closed his eyes as he kissed her, inwardly sighing at her stubborn refusal to remain her own height. "DoraBella, you're so..." he stopped as she giggled, then pressed her face into his shoulder. "What?" he asked.

"That's what we should name our daughter," she told him, looking up into his face with a blush. "DoraBella. We can call her Belle."

"Incorrigible," Rodolphus finished his sentence, then hugged his wife again and smiled at her. "Sounds like an excellent idea, Dora," he said. "We'll keep it in mind." She squealed in delight, and Teddy looked at her in surprise.

"Was his hair blue when you picked him up from Mum?" Nymphadora asked.

Rodolphus smiled, touching the child's hair. "He turned it blue when I went outside to disapparate. Probably noticed the sky. It was barely light still when we left to come here, but when we arrived, it was broad daylight here."

Tonks grinned proudly as both of them looked at her small son, who would be a year old in a couple days. "Dora," Rodolphus began after a moment, "while you were gone, a letter came for you from the boys. It's on the table."

"Thanks," she said excitedly, then drew away from him and walked into the dining room, Rodolphus following her. Tonks opened the envelope with her wand, taking the parchment out first before she picked it up and unfolded it.

Perusing it eagerly, she summarized for Rodolphus, "They send their greetings, and say that school is going very well. Oooh!" She looked up at her husband. "They said that the first weekend in May they could stay here Wednesday through early Monday morning. Here." Tonks held out the letter to him. "You can read it yourself," she told him. "Nothing private in it."

Rodolphus read it quickly and nodded. "Do you wish to send a reply tonight?" She nodded, and he summoned her parchment, quill, and ink downstairs to the table for her. "Do you want soup for supper, Dora?"

"That's fine," she replied, sitting down to write. Teddy tried to grab her quill, but she made sure that he couldn't reach it and set the ink bottle out of his reach as well. Nymphadora wrote to the twins and told them that she would drop by Hogwarts soon to give them the location of her and Rodolphus' apartment in America. She said that they would love to have them and to pound on the door heartily when they arrived.

"Rod," she began, looking over to see him stirring soup on the stove. Tonks smiled at him. "Um, I think that on the way home from work tomorrow, I'll stop by Hogwarts and see the twins and Ginny in order to tell them where we live now."

"That's fine," he replied. "Just be careful, and remember the time difference. It will be late when you get there. I'd imagine you should apparate to Hogsmeade and take one of the secret passages into the school."

Tonks grinned mischievously. "Yeah, I've done that before. Good idea. I always forget the time change." She rolled her eyes. "I've been stationed in Hogsmeade before, to make sure Hogwarts had extra protection. I think I kept Harry from strangling one of the Order members instead."

Rodolphus snorted in disbelief. "I'm not joking!" she protested. "It was a very snowy day, and I remember hating being out there, especially because I wasn't supposed to be seen. Not only was I supposed to be making sure that there was no one out of the ordinary in Hogsmeade, I had the added Order duty to make sure nothing happened to Harry and his friends while they were there." Tonks stuck out her tongue, then glanced around self-consciously.

"Afraid one of them is watching you?" he chuckled, amused at her annoyance. "You didn't enjoy protecting the Boy-Who-Lived?"

"Not when Dumbledore got the bright idea to piggyback Order duty on Auror duty," Nymphadora replied, pressing her lips together in strict disapproval. "But anyway, Harry found out that the resident crook in the Order was stealing and selling things from—from headquarters." Nymphadora bit her lip, just barely having kept herself from revealing where headquarters had been. "Anyway, this was just after Sirius had died and given his things to Harry, but Harry said he hadn't thought of it that way—I swear Harry still thinks that he lives in a cupboard under the stairs."

"Did he?" chuckled Rodolphus, checking to make sure the soup hadn't burned.

Tonks nodded. "His aunt and uncle made him," she said.

Rodolphus shook his head, setting a bowl of steaming hot soup down in front of his wife. "Muggles."

Nymphadora smiled slightly, proud that he had merely said the word in disgust instead of spitting it out spitefully. "Not all Muggles are like them, Rod," she said. "And I think most of their hostility was caused by the woman's sister, Harry's mum. I'm sure that family was jealous of her. And of Harry."

"Does the boy hate his relatives?" Rodolphus asked, sitting down beside her.

"I don't know if he hates them, but he certainly has no great love for them," Tonks replied.

"You can hardly blame him," Rodolphus said. "Did he always live in a closet before moving in with the Weasleys? Isn't that where he stays now?"

Tonks shook her head. "I think he used knowledge of his godfather to persuade his aunt and uncle to let him have a real room, however small it was," she said. "And then a year—well, maybe two years ago, we lifted him from Privet Drive just before his birthday. He stayed at headquarters then, which belongs to him, and he's stayed at the Weasley house, at Bill and Fleur's house—a lot of Order safehouses, too. Anyway, yeah, he's at the Burrow now."

She picked up her spoon and began to eat. "I don't really see him getting together with them for any reason, and especially not for a family gathering."

"Understood," Rodolphus agreed, then turned his attention toward the soup. "Oh, by the way, I did laundry today, so there are clothes on the couch. I didn't have time to get them put away because I was trying to take care of Teddy."

"Really?" Tonks frowned slightly, trying to remember if she'd seen clothes on the couch or not. "Oh, yes, there were." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, Rod. You're such a sweet man, you really are."

Rodolphus shrugged slightly, but seemed pleased with her words. "Anyway," he continued, "I'll put them away after dinner."

Nymphadora smiled contentedly, finishing her soup and getting herself more. After dinner, she followed Rodolphus from the living room up to their room, holding Teddy. "Are you tired tonight?" she asked quietly.

"Not particularly," he answered. "Why?"

"Do you think we could go see Mum tonight?" she asked him coaxingly, tilting her head slightly and looking over at him.

"I suppose," he replied, "although I'm not sure I'd have much to say to my brother."

Nymphadora shrugged. "Maybe he'll be excited about something and you'll have to listen to a monologue. Then you wouldn't have to talk."

Rodolphus shook his head. "Sure, Dora," he told her. "I'm ready whenever you and Teddy are."

"Oh. Then could you hold Teddy for a moment? And make sure he has a light jumper. I want to change out of this miserable garment," she said, undoing the clasps of her off-coloured robe.

"Okay," he chuckled, heading out of the room toward the nursery. When he exited the room again, he saw Nymphadora coming down the hall toward him.

"I hope you don't mind if I wear this," she said, joining him as they headed downstairs.

He had blinked several times upon spotting her in grey sweat pants and a light blue jumper. "Not at all," he said, looking her over. The grey material looked remarkably soft, but he resisted the temptation to feel it between his fingers.

She laughed softly when she caught him staring, then leaned over and kissed his cheek. He pulled her close with his free arm, kissing her lips. "Promise me," he murmured in a low voice.

"I promise," she whispered, her fingers stroking his wavy black hair. "When we return." He kissed her, the kiss this time full of promise and a little mischief that made Tonks giggle when he drew back. "I love you," she whispered as his arm tightened around her and he disapparated.

He smiled at her slightly during the apparition, but on the other side, they lost their balance and landed in an undignified heap in front of the Tonks house. "Off balance, Love?" he asked her, feeling her pushing against him in order to sit upright.

"Shut up," she growled, blushing, then looking at Teddy to make sure he was okay.

"By the way, Nymphadora, you still look like Bellatrix," he reminded her as the door to the Tonks house opened and light spilled out into the night.

"Nymphadora, your clothes!" groaned her mother. "Get up, both of you, and get in here this instant."

Rabastan came into the entryhall almost as soon as the front door was shut, and stopped, transfixed by Nymphadora. "Erm, huh?" he looked at Rodolphus, then back at Tonks.

Rodolphus snorted. "It's Nymphadora. She came to the apartment with her face looking like that."

"Oh, he's not looking at the face," came her mischievous voice.

"Raben!" shouted Rodolphus, zinging a spell at him.

"Sorry!" Rabastan shouted back, wandless blocking the hex. "She is rather distracting, you know. And she's in Muggle clothes, for goodness' sake—" he risked one more glance at her and Rodolphus threw a curse at him. Rabastan yelped and dashed upstairs without another word.

Andromeda glared after him, then turned to her daughter and snapped, "Nymphadora, your face!" Tonks promptly morphed back to herself, but not before she complained about the use of her given name. "Your clothes," mourned Andromeda, shaking her head slightly and making a sound of disapproval. "What have I taught you all these years?"

Tonks thought for a moment. "That I'm a girl and should flaunt it?" she asked.

Laughing, Rodolphus looked away from the two of them as Andromeda sighed dramatically, managing to keep herself from turning red at her daughter's answer. "Lestrange, go finish your torture session with your brother," she commanded, waving him away.

Rodolphus nodded and began to walk away, Teddy in his arms. "Rod," Nymphadora called after him, "just don't kill him!" Laughing, Rodolphus promised not to, and disappeared up the stairs. Tonks turned back to her mother and raised an eyebrow. "You wished to scold me? What did I do?"

"Rabastan has a really hard time thinking of you as married to his brother," Andromeda told her. "Don't make it harder for him. You're not allowed to come around here in Muggle clothes anymore. If Rodolphus wants you to wear them at your apartment, then fine, but you're not allowed them here."

Nymphadora gaped at her mother. "Are you really shocked?" Andromeda asked coldly. "If anything goes on between you and your brother-in-law, I will Curse you."

She shook her head, her eyes widening in horror as she realized her mum's reasons for her new rule. "Mum, I wouldn't! Raben wouldn't! Rod—I love him—" she squeezed her eyes shut tightly, feeling tears threaten her.

Andromeda shook her head. "Dora, listen to me. I know you love Rodolphus, but Rabastan was a Slytherin, and can no doubt be very convincing. Be careful."

Nymphadora stared at her mother, not sure what to say at all.

Rabastan stared at his brother. "What?"

"Stay away from Nymphadora!" he growled. "If you look at her again like she's a toy to be played with, I will Curse you severely, make no mistake."

"I'm sorry, Rod," groaned Raben. "I didn't mean to stare like I did, but I didn't expect either of you to be here, especially not her in Muggle clothes, and looking like Bellatrix. It was quite disturbing. And Rodolphus, I know that she belongs to you. I would not take her, for you would probably kill one or both of us. Besides: we're brothers, and I wouldn't do that to you. I wouldn't want it done to me either."

Rodolphus shook his head, obviously worried. "But, brother," continued Rabastan, "could you have her wear something more...appropriate for a married woman when she comes here? In those, she looks like—"

"I know," Rodolphus snapped coldly. "I didn't realize it until you stared, however. I never had to protect her from boys like you before."

"I'm not a boy; I'm a man," said Rabastan haughtily. "Remember that when you check her attire before you allow her to leave the house. There are a lot of men in the world, Rod. A lot of them would love a piece of her."

"Yes," Rodolphus sighed. "Stan, about those ex-Death Eaters—I told her that I was trying to protect her, but she doesn't really understand it, and I can't tell it all to her. Now, she's frustrated with me, and she's terrified that I'll get myself chucked back into Azkaban. It's causing problems between us. We're drifting apart, and even though I've apologized and she accepted, it really hasn't helped!"

Rabastan looked down at the floor. "Just hold her close," he said quietly. "Be there for her. You'll need to be her consistency; she definitely doesn't have any of her own. Just let her know that you love her and be available when she needs to talk."

Moments later, Rabastan sent his brother downstairs to leave, refusing to go down. Nymphadora looked at Rodolphus, feeling herself grow embarrassed as he looked over her once again. "Are you ready to leave, Dora? Have you had a nice visit with your mother?"

Nymphadora nodded, and Andromeda said, "I've just finished scolding her about her wardrobe. Don't let her wear sweat pants in public. And no Muggle clothes are to be worn in this house anymore."

Thoroughly embarrassed, Nymphadora covered her face with her hands and pressed her knuckles into his robe, hiding her face. He slipped his free arm around her and squeezed her gently. "All right, Andy," he answered, drawing a strange look from both mother and daughter. "Now that you've embarrassed her."

They said their goodbyes, and the two wordlessly left the Tonks house, Rodolphus apparating them back to their American flat. She was silent as they walked into the house and put Teddy, who was sound asleep, to bed. She made no sound as Rodolphus led her back into the hall, then pressed her up against the wall, one hand on her waist and his other arm partially around her. "Dora," he breathed, before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"What—what you must think of me after that," she choked out finally, and Rodolphus realized that she was deeply ashamed and embarrassed at her mother's actions. "Rod, I didn't mean to go looking like a slut. I didn't intend—"

"I know," he reassured her with a quiet word. "I know. I love you, Dora, and I trust you. I know you wouldn't be that kind of girl."

"Does Raben think that I—he doesn't think I did it on purpose, does he?" Nymphadora looked into her husband's eyes, worried.

"No," Rodolphus replied gently. "He scolded me about making sure you dress properly in front of other men besides me. I understand. He was doing his best to keep away from you."

Nymphadora looked down, sighing. "If I'd thought at all, I wouldn't have done it. Rodolphus, I love you so much, and—oh, I just didn't think! I'm so ashamed," she whispered, staring at the floor.

Rodolphus took one of her hands in his. "You have nothing to be ashamed of," he told her, then pressed his lips to hers, his arms slipping around her as he hugged her slender body to himself. He partially released her, guiding her down the hall to their room and shutting the door, which locked with wards behind them. He drew her over to the bed, sitting down as she snuggled up onto his lap.

"You are so cuddly," he murmured to her as his hands ran over the soft material sliding over her smooth skin. "Oh, Nymphadora," he sighed, then leaned in to kiss her firmly. She clung to him as they shared a passionate kiss, then reached up, tangling one hand in his wavy hair as she shifted her position on his lap.

"You're not wearing a shirt under this are you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her as he fingered the hem of her jumper.

She threw him a filthy smirk. "Nope." She kissed him. "How nice of you to notice, dear husband." She kissed him again, silencing his reply.

Later that night, Rodolphus watched his wife yawn and pulled the sheet up over them. Tonks smoothed the sheet over herself, then turned and snuggled closer to Rodolphus, who slipped his arms around her again. "Dora," he said in surprise, rubbing his hand over her stomach again. "You're already showing!"

"I'm not surprised," she replied, covering his hand with hers as she blushed. "I'm not exactly fat, Mr. Lestrange."

Rodolphus looked at her for a second before laughing and pressing his lips against the curve of her shoulder. "I love you," he murmured softly, then added, "Hide it."

Nymphadora pouted, sitting up a little. "You don't want anyone to know you love me?"

"I didn't mean it like that," he said, a slight frown darkening his face. "Dora, you know I asked you to protect yourself and the child."

"I'm joking," she said, and pressed a kiss to his forehead before picking up her wand off her nightstand and beginning to put protections over her child, scooting away from Rodolphus so she could ward him out as he had requested. Nymphadora then placed an Extension Charm on herself, and ran her hand over her stomach before deciding that she'd done a good job.

Rodolphus lay there quietly, watching her. He was glad that she had finally added protection to their child, although he was very sorry that he was the cause for the need of protection.

She finished and scooted back under the covers after setting her wand on the nightstand. Rodolphus took her willingly into his arms as she said, "I wish that I didn't have to protect myself like that."

He rubbed her arms firmly, feeling that they were cold. "I'm sorry, Dora," he told her quietly, knowing that she meant having to ward him out of the protections. "It's just better if I have no way to hurt the child."

"I don't understand," Nymphadora sighed, and Rodolphus braced himself, thinking she was going to rant about his secrecy. "But I trust you, Rod. I'll keep our child a secret, and hidden."

"Thanks," he whispered against her neck, his heart beating fast as he tried to calm himself. "You're wonderful."

She smiled, then snuggled closer to him and kissed his cheek, morphing herself to become longer. "Mmm," she sighed, stretching to her full length beside him. "Go to sleep now. No more thinking, Lestrange."

He smiled slightly, pressing his face into her hair and closing his eyes.


	35. Shaul and Mordor

When Nymphadora was finished with her shift the next day, she apparated to Hogsmeade from the Office, blinking rapidly because the little village was almost completely dark except for the lights coming from the various buildings. She walked quickly to the building that had the secret passage, morphing herself so that she would fit in as a student at Hogwarts. She stepped into the building, greeting the owner by name and told him she was just passing through.

"I would ask you if you were a bit young to be sneaking around at this time of night, but you all won't change, will you?" asked the man, shaking his head.

"No, sir," chuckled Nymphadora, knowing that he thought she was a Slytherin.

"I've seen nothing," he said, turning his back to her.

"Thanks," she called, then ducked into the passageway once it opened and hurried away out of sight, holding her lit wand in front of her. Nymphadora hurried up the passage toward the school, making sure not to trip and keeping a sharp lookout. She knew that she needed to get the passwords to both Gryffindor and Slytherin House in order to talk to Ginny and the twins, but she figured that she could only get into Hufflepuff, and maybe Ravenclaw if she was lucky enough to solve the riddle. She got out of the passageway and hurried toward the Hufflepuff Common Room.

On her way there, she heard voices and stopped, hiding herself behind a tapestry and holding her wand ready. Three girls were arguing in hushed voices as they walked down the hall. Looking out of her hiding place, Tonks saw that they were Gryffindors, and jumped at her chance. Stepping out from behind the tapestry, she blocked their path.

Two of the girls stifled screams, and two of them raised their wands, firing off hexes at her. She stopped them with one slash of her wand. "Doing something important?" she asked them.

"What do you want?" asked the girl who had not started to scream, and also had tried a hex first.

"Did you three need something?" Tonks asked them.

"We wanted something from the kitchen," sighed one of the girls, "but Ginny gave us wrong directions."

Tonks frowned. "Really? What did she tell you?"

The first girl frowned. "You shouldn't be talking to her! You don't even know who she is!"

"I'm a friend of Ginny's," Tonks said. "What did she tell you?"

"A Slytherin, friend of Ginny Weasley?" said the girl in disbelief. "Yeah, right."

"Stop," the third girl scolded. "Ginny is friends with those Lestranges, and also with several other Slytherins. I wouldn't put it past the Weasley girl to have all sorts of other strange friends."

"Anyway," said the second girl, rolling her eyes. "Ginny told me to tickle the pear and the door would open. But she wasn't right. And instead, we nearly got caught by McGonagall!"

Tonks tilted her head slightly. "Tickling the pear brings a door handle into view," she explained. "Then you have to turn the handle to open the door. And make sure you tickle the right pear. Is this the one in the painting of the fruit basket? Lower hall off of the Entrance Hall?"

They stared at her. "No," said the second girl slowly. "Really?"

"Yeah," Tonks said. "I'll show you. Follow me. I was heading down there anyway." She led the to the picture and showed them how to do it. After getting food from the house elves, Tonks and the girls headed up toward Gryffindor together.

"Wait, you can't come with us!" protested the third girl. "You're a Slytherin!"

"I've come to talk to Ginny, and I really have to come with you," she replied with a half shrug. "I don't know the password. Besides, you know I won't be saying anything about finding you because I'm not allowed to be out myself!"

The three girls looked at each other and shrugged, then led her up to Gryffindor Tower and let themselves into the Common Room. To their surprise, Hermione awaited them. "You three—" she began, but then saw the dark-haired Slytherin girl. "What are you doing up here? Who are—" A stunner hit her, and Hermione fell silently into a chair. The three girls looked uncomfortably at each other and Tonks shooed them on up the stairs.

Tonks woke Hermione, kneeling beside her. "What?" groaned Hermione. "Oh, you didn't have to Stun me!" The girl shrugged. "Ah, yes, those three girls. They'll be reported—"

"Don't report them," Tonks said calmly. "They just wanted something to eat. You know how that is. And they were acting on Ginny's directions, too. They just totally got the wrong pear. I actually had to help them find the kitchens."

"Get away from me," Hermione hissed at her, scooting away. "Who are you?"

"A friend of Ginny's," Tonks repeated. "I came to talk to her." She stood. "I should go get my business done and leave. Just think, Granger. If you don't tell, we won't either." Tonks walked up the steps and disappeared into one of the girls' dorm rooms.

Two girls sat up and pointed their wands at her. "Who are you?"

Tonks rolled her eyes. "I'm a friend of Ginny's," she repeated for the third time. "Is she here?"

"No," replied one of them. "She's always meeting someone around this time. You shouldn't even be here, you know."

"Of course I know," Tonks replied flippantly, walking over to Ginny's nightstand. Perfect. A list of the House passwords sat right beside Ginny's Transfiguration book. _Toujour Pur_ , she read in amusement as she saw Slytherin's password. _It would be that._

"I'll be going now. Thanks, girls," she said to all of them. "If Ginny arrives, tell her I was here and went to visit the boys instead."

One of the girls promised, and Tonks left, hurrying down the stairs and out of the Tower, heading down to the dungeons. She found the bust of Salazar Slytherin and told him the password, receiving entrance to the Common Room without problems. The students that were sitting around didn't pay much attention to her, and she didn't expect them to. As long as she was quiet and didn't cause problems, she'd go unnoticed.

Tonks noticed one of the Lestrange twins sitting by himself near the fire and debated for a moment whether to approach him or not. Finally, she walked over, not sure which twin it was because they weren't together. "Whatcha workin' on?" she asked him, leaning over the arm of the chair and attempting to glance at the book he was reading.

"Go away, Parkinson," said the boy in annoyance, his fingers twitching toward his wand.

"I'm not Parkinson. And isn't she graduated?" Tonks replied, grinning.

"Her little sister has a crush on me," said the twin, rolling his eyes. "I can't stand her." He finally raised his head and took a good look at the girl he was talking to. "You shouldn't be here!" he hissed upon seeing her turn her eyes black, then brown, then black again.

Tonks pouted, and the boy glared at her. "Stop," he hissed. "Really. You'll cause a scene!"

She shrugged. "Pretend I'm your new girlfriend," she told him.

The boy looked scandalized. "No!"

"Well, didn't you get my letter saying that I was going to come here tonight?" she asked him.

"No," he replied, still looking annoyed with her. "Maybe Mor got it and decided not to show me. Which is probably why he's hiding behind his bed curtains and won't come down."

"Well, let's go visit him then," she replied cheerfully.

"He said he would curse anyone who disturbed him," Shaul warned her, just as she slid onto the chair beside him.

"Come on," she whispered. "Before I scandalize the House of Slytherin with you."

Shaul glared at her, then put his book back in his bag and lifted his bag onto his shoulder. Slipping his arm around her slender waist, he pulled her up out of the chair and forced her along, up the boys' dorm stairs, disappearing into his room.

Nymphadora blinked several times as her eyes adjusted to the darkness in the room. One of the beds had its curtains drawn, and on two of the other beds, their owners sat, curtains wide open.

One of the other boys looked up and smirked. "Found a girlfriend, Lestrange?" he chuckled. "I was thinking maybe the House of Lestrange was going to end—" he stopped at the sight of Shaul's and Tonks' wands.

"They're only seventeen," Tonks snapped at the other boy. "They have a life left."

"How old are you?" he asked her.

"Twenty five," she replied without hesitation.

The other boys laughed at her, but she merely shrugged at their laughter. "Anyway," said the one who'd asked, "who are you?"

Shaul glared at them. "She's our cousin," he snapped.

"Distant cousin," Nymphadora said, glancing at Shaul. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her over to one of the beds, pushing her onto it before he climbed onto it himself, the wards falling into place. Drawing the curtains, he looked into Nymphadora's black eyes and sighed.

"You would disrupt everything," he told her as they heard laughter from the boys outside their bed. "Now they're going to taunt me about you all the time. And if they ever find out who you really are—I'm dead."

"Sorry," Tonks shrugged.

Shaul didn't say anything for a moment, then replied, "You can morph back. The bed is sight and sound warded." Nymphadora nodded and retained her pink hair and facial features. "You should lie down. There's nothing we can do until those boys leave. I didn't want to come up so early because of them."

Tonks raised an eyebrow. "It's only ten thirty or so," she answered. "I just came from work—" she yawned, then lay down and snuggled into the pillow.

"I'll let you know when they're gone," he said, and she closed her eyes. A few minutes later, she was asleep, and Shaul shook his head to think that she could go to sleep so easily in the Slytherin boys' dorm, lying beside one of her husband's sons.

Finally, the two other boys went down to the common room again and Shaul turned to wake the girl in his bed. She was blinking already and looking up at him. "Are they gone?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Yes," he answered. "If you want to, you can try to talk to Mordor. But he's a little out of sorts, and believe me, if he said he'll curse anyone, he will, even his own mother."

"Mmmhmm," she answered, sitting up and stretching.

"Um, Dora, how are you?" he asked her. "Are you getting along all right with Father?"

Nymphadora nodded, squeezing Shaul's hand (she didn't know how it had gotten into hers) and pushing the curtain aside. "He's fine, Shaul," she told the boy. "We've had a good time in America so far. Except he thinks I'm in danger from random ex-Death Eaters."

Shaul frowned. "He knew most of the Death Eaters, and if he says you're in danger, then you probably are," he warned her.

Nymphadora looked at him for a moment, then sighed. "I know," she agreed. "I just wish there was another way." She stood and walked over to Mordor's bed. "Mordor?" she asked quietly. "Are you awake?"

"Go away," came the voice. "Tell Shaul whatever you have to say."

"What is your problem?" Nymphadora asked in annoyance. "Why are you hiding?"

Mordor began to reply, but she yanked back the curtain and he shot up, a spell shooting from his wand tip without warning. The red jet of light hit her directly in the chest and knocked her backward across the room. A muffled scream threatened to tear from her, but she stifled it, sitting up through the agony and looking directly at Mordor, who was kneeling on the bed, his wand concentrated on her.

"Mor, stop!" cried Shaul, and tackled his brother without warning. "It's Dora! Stop it!"

Nymphadora wrapped her arms around herself, lowering her head as she willed herself to stop feeling the pain. The wrestling twins fell off the other side of the bed, and Nymphadora took a deep breath, then gasped silently and held still.

"Let go!" shouted Mordor, shoving his brother off, his wand still in his hand. With a half-terrified, half-angry look at Tonks, he ran out of the room, leaving Shaul standing by his bed, trembling.

"Nymphadora," Shaul said, coming to her side and kneeling. "Oh, Dora, I'm sorry. What can I do? I'm not good at healing spells like he is."

She dropped her head onto his shoulder, and he put his arms around her, feeling angry and helpless. "Shae, why is he so angry all the time?" she asked quietly.

Shaul sighed. "I think he's still confused and hurt that Father would marry someone like you," he answered truthfully. "I don't think he's ready to talk to anyone about it, and especially not you. Of course, he probably hid himself away because he didn't want to talk to you. He only did that this afternoon, and that's probably because he knew you had to work today. I don't think he wanted to see you at all."

"Are you going to turn him in for Cursing you?" Shaul asked, his breath hitching slightly. Nymphadora didn't reply, and Shaul moved his arm. "Dora, please don't. He—he's so young. Please. You said so yourself a few minutes ago: he has a life to live."

"Hush," she said tiredly. "I won't say anything. But I don't want it to happen very often."

"He's my brother," Shaul said quietly. "No matter what he does."

Nymphadora smiled, patting him on the back gingerly. "You're so loyal," she sighed.

The door opened, and both of them jumped. "Ginevra," Shaul said sharply, "you are not supposed to be up here."

"What happened to Mordor?" Ginny asked, ignoring his question. "Did you break his nose?"

"And a few other things, I hope," Shaul replied. Tonks saw him slide his wand back into his pocket and was surprised that he had thought he'd need it in his conversation with her. "We had a disagreement, and—you know the healing spell for _Crucio_ , don't you?"

Biting her lip, Ginny looked at Tonks, who grinned slightly. "I knew you weren't all innocent," Tonks told her.

Ginny blushed and nodded, then came closer. "Is it you or she that needs it?" she asked.

"Her," Shaul said, releasing her. "Mordor flew off the handle again."

"Is he getting worse?" Ginny asked.

"I think he needs to get away from Hogwarts," Shaul replied as Ginny knelt next to Tonks, "but I'm not sure going to Tonks' house will help him any. And I have no doubt that he'll get into a huge amount of trouble if we go back to our real house after school is out."

Nymphadora shrugged. "Go to the Lestrange Mansion," she told Shaul. "It's in good condition, and it would be quite comfortable too."

Shaul frowned disapprovingly. "Did Father take you there?"

"Yes, just after you two rudely showed up at the Burrow and yelled at him in French," Nymphadora retorted. "Don't you say a word about that, either." Ginny did the healing spell and Tonks sighed in relief. "You can heal pretty good, Ginny."

Ginny shrugged noncommittally. "So what did you have to say to us, Tonks?" she asked.

Shaul smirked at the sight of Tonks looking awkwardly between the two of them. "She's...pregnant."

Tonks gaped at him, and Ginny squealed excitedly. "Oh, Tonks, what a surprise! Really?"

Blushing, Nymphadora nodded. "How did you know?" she asked Shaul.

"I felt the Protectionary Wards that you used when I was holding you," he replied, looking away. "I suggest you run far, far away before Mordor finds out. He will not be pleased."

Tonks was crushed, but Ginny wrapped her arms around her friend. "Congratulations," she told her. "Don't mind Mordor too much. He's just a Lestrange—you know, all the heirs get up tight sometimes."

Nymphadora stood carefully, wincing as she straightened up. "Then, Ginny, could you come with me? I'm supposed to show you where to apparate in case you need a safe place. Shaul, I guess you should come too, if you want to know where our apartment is."

The three of them went quietly down to the Common Room and headed out of the place. "This way," Tonks corrected them, but they glanced at each other.

"There are passages that are not covered by Hogwarts wards," Shaul explained. "And they are much closer."

"Oh." Tonks followed Shaul and Ginny. "I've heard of them, but I didn't know if it was true or not, and I really didn't have much use for them, either."

"Now you do," Shaul told her. "Here. Feel—"

"I did," Tonks interrupted. "There aren't any anti-disapparition wards here." She reached out her hands to the two teens, and the three of them disapparated from the school. Appearing outside their flat, Tonks motioned to it. "Top door, don't use. Bottom door, just pound on it. Use the Hufflepuff password when you and Draco come, Ginny."

Shaul turned to stare at her. "Oh." Tonks looked worried. "Doesn't he know?"

Ginny nodded, then shrugged. "Um, he didn't exactly know that we were planning to run away together if we had to. But now he does."

"Weasley," sighed Shaul, "I swear you live by last minute and good luck."

"Probably," she laughed. "Anyway, you go on in, Tonks. We'll be able to get back to school by ourselves."

Tonks nodded, but did not go into the house until Shaul had taken Ginny by the hand and disapparated. When she entered, she found Rodolphus sitting on the floor in the living room, trying to get Teddy to walk across the short space between them. Tonks watched as Teddy looked from her to Rodolphus, then took a few steps before Rodolphus caught him, grinning.

"He's walking?" she said with a squeal. Rodolphus jumped in surprise, and she came over to him, sitting down on the floor beside him. "Rod, Teddy's walking!"

"Yeah, I've been working with him," Rodolphus admitted. "There's not much to do around here after I get off of work, so I've been playing with Teddy a lot."

Nymphadora hugged him tightly, and Rodolphus slipped his arm around her. "How did it go at the—Dora, did he Curse you?"

She froze. "Rod, I'm fine—"

Rodolphus sighed. "I'm sorry, Dora," he murmured.

"Don't be," she answered softly. "Shaul warned me and I didn't listen. Ginny healed me, but I'm still sore. Anyway, I let Ginny and Shaul know where we live, and I think they'll both come eventually.

"Will she come as a Malfoy, or as a Malfoy to be?" Rodolphus asked.

"I think they'll come here unmarried, and probably get married while they're here," she replied. "I don't think they'll have time to complete it once they announce their intentions. They'll have to get out of there quickly. Especially if Lucius throws a fit." Tonks rolled her eyes.

Rodolphus smiled. "Yes, he most likely will not be pleased, but after his supremist activities, he's more likely to let Draco do it," Rodolphus said. "After all, the Weasleys _are_ purebloods."

Tonks smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "I think it's all perfectly rebellious," she said. "And I don't even know what I would do if I was Narcissa or Molly."

"Then thank goodness you're Nymphadora," Rodolphus told her, grinning.

 _Dear Tonks,_

 _I think Mordor flipped his lid finally. He went crazy and attacked Shaul, and now they're both in the Hospital Wing. I think Shaul told him about your baby. By the way, you should probably tell Mum and the others about your baby before I accidentally let it slip._

 _Maybe you should come up here and talk to Mordor while he's in the Hospital Wing. He's not doing good, and I think his grades are slipping, too. He won't listen to Shaul, and he avoids coming to meals unless Shae forces him to come. They'll probably kick him off the Quidditch Team, and he might lose his position as Head Boy too. He really needs someone to kick him in the_ derriere.

 _Anyway, I'm so excited for you and Rodolphus. :) Btw, I'll probably be dropping_ _by during May sometime, probably around the same time that the twins are there. I hope Mordor gets his act together. He's going to end up killing someone and getting chucked into Azkaban. Huff. Anyway._

 _Love you, Tonks,_

 _Ginny Weasley (insert name here)_

Tonks smiled slightly at the way Ginny had signed her name, then turned to Rodolphus worriedly. "Shaul and Mordor are both in the Hospital Wing, and Ginny wants me to go talk to Mordor," she told him.

Rodolphus kissed her forehead, then looked over at Teddy, who was pulling himself to a standing position using the couch as support. "Be careful then," he told her quietly. "I don't think the boys would fight each other over something insignificant."

"How do you know they fought each other?" Nymphadora said in surprise.

"Didn't they?" Tonks nodded. "They probably fought over you, then," Rodolphus mused. "Probably something to do with either you and me, or you, me, and our child. Speaking of the child, redo the Extension Charm, Love."

Blushing, Tonks took his advice, touching her wand to her stomach and taking the first charm off. Before she could put the next charm on, Rodolphus had slipped his arms around her from behind, rubbing his hand over her stomach gently to feel the soft swell beneath his fingers. He pulled her closer and she stepped backward into his arms. Rodolphus touched his lips to her neck, pressing soft kisses to her skin and nuzzling her neck.

"Oh, Rodolphus," she sighed, closing her eyes as she tilted her head away from him, effectively moving her hair out of his way.

He continued kissing her until she heard magic crackle in his hands and she froze, feeling it against her skin, hot and Dark. "Rod?" she asked, unsure. He bit her, thrusting the magic into her, and she fainted.

She woke in his arms, lying on the floor, covered in his magic. "Rod?" she asked again. "What happened to me?"

"I shared magic with you," he told her finally. "Just like we did when we created the storm."

"But I didn't faint that time," she frowned.

"It wasn't as much magic, and you were prepared to receive it," Rodolphus told her, leaning down and kissing her, pulling some of the excess magic from her.

Tonks sighed against his mouth, then held him away a little. Rodolphus stroked her cheek with a gentle finger, and she asked, "Why did you do it, Rod?"

He merely finished stroking her face with his finger, then kissed her. "Put the charm on, then go see the twins," he told her. "You'll have better luck when you're covered in my magic. But don't go near any Dark Wizard sensors for three days."

"Thanks," Nymphadora said sarcastically, taking his hand as he offered to help her up. "What about the Office?"

"They don't have Dark Wizard sensors," Rodolphus told her. She stared at him. "Just go, Love," he told her with another kiss.

She quickly placed the charm, then grabbed her cloak and stepped out into the night to apparate. Nymphadora hurried up to the Hospital Wing, familiar with the way because of all her accidents at school. Tonks stepped into the room and Madam Pomphrey came over to her immediately.

"Are you okay, Tonks?" she asked the girl. "You have Dark magic all over you!"

"I'm fine," she replied, blushing. "We just, ah, shared magic. And, yeah, his is Dark." Madam Pomphrey gave her a disturbed look, and Tonks added, "I'm here to see the twins."

Madam Pomphrey pointed to two beds that had curtains around them. "You can visit them, but be very careful. They fought each other, and somehow, the Cruciatus got involved. Neither one of them would talk, but both of them allowed the Weasley girl to visit them."

Tonks nodded. "Thanks," she said, walking toward one of the beds. Stepping into the curtained off area, she walked closer to the bed and stared. Bruises covered this twin's face, and from what she could see, his shoulder looked slightly misshapen. A scar stood out vividly on his neck. Tonks gulped as she stared at him. "Shaul?" she whispered in horror.

Closing her eyes, Tonks fought back tears. "Brother against brother," she whispered. "And I caused it."

"To—Tonks," came a choked, pain-filled voice. She saw that his eyes had opened and he was staring at her with wide, but dull eyes. "He's—my brother. Don't—" the boy's body seized, and Shaul screamed, closing his eyes and throwing his head back onto the pillow.

Madam Pomphrey came running, placing a few spells on the boy before forcing him to drink a couple potions and putting him back to sleep. Tonks stood, rooted to the spot, staring at the boy. "Doesn't he look awful?" Madam Pomphrey sighed. "I can get him back to normal, but—" she shook her head. "He should report this. You could."

Tonks gulped and shook her head. "Shaul just asked me not to."

"He's delirious with pain," she said. "He doesn't know what he's saying right now."

"Even if he's delirious," Tonks disagreed, "he definitely does not want his brother arrested. You can suggest it to him when he's better, if you want to push it. I'd rather the two of them deal with it: it is a family issue, you know."

Madam Pomphrey walked away and Tonks blinked back tears as she drew close to Shaul's bed again. "I love you," she whispered to him, leaning down and kissing his bruised forehead. She sniffled and wiped her eyes on her sleeve before leaving that curtained space to go to Mordor's space.

Nymphadora stood by Mordor's bed, looking down at him. He didn't look like there was a single thing wrong with him, and she breathed out a sigh that contained a sob. "You're just a boy," she wept. "Just a boy!" She stood at his bedside, not even going to sit on his bed, crying softly.

"Stop crying." She looked up, tears still running down her cheeks, to see Mordor watching her. His eyes burned with anger as she looked up. "You are not my mother," he hissed at her. "Why do you insist on morphing to her?"

"I didn't try to," Tonks choked. "I didn't know. Mordor—"

"Go away." The boy flopped down on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Mor," she began again, "please, I want to help you. I love you, and your brother."

Mordor didn't even look at her. "And I hate you. You have Father. Isn't that enough?" Tonks reached out her hand, and he choked, yanking himself out of her reach. "Your magic even tastes like his. You, who don't even know half of what I feel, or how our family works."

Tonks looked at him, tears filling her eyes again. "I'm sorry for causing you to hate your father," she breathed. "I'm sorry."

"You're carrying his child," Mordor spat. "I hate all three of you!"

"No," Tonks choked. "Mordor, please don't hate him. He loves you. I love you." She closed her eyes as tears trickled down her cheeks. "Your brother loves you."

"I heard him scream," Mordor said distantly, as if not even listening to her. "I hurt him."

Nymphadora watched him, horror singing through her mind. "Mor, you're hurting too, but not physically. Let me help you, please." He didn't reply, and she sat down on the bed beside him, slipping her arms around him and holding him.

"No!" Mordor shouted, but she had already put up a Silencing Ward and secured her arms around him. He struggled, but she was stronger because he had been downed by a curse. "Let go!" He dug his fingertips into her shoulder and tried to push her away, but she refused to budge.

"Let me help you," she whispered. "I can act as the loving mother that I think you're wanting, but don't have."

"No!" Mordor shrieked. Magic crackled fiercely through his hand and down into her shoulder.

Nymphadora froze, agony from the spell spreading up her arm and through her shoulder. "Mordor," she gasped, "I love you."

Mordor intensified the Curse, and Nymphadora's mouth opened in a silent cry of pain. "I don't need you!" he hissed in her ear as she bent over, crushed in pain.

"Let me help," she whimpered, fire coursing through her shoulder. "Mor, I love you as if you were my son. I—oh!" An agonized groan escaped her, and she shuddered. Her arm was numb from the pain, and she felt the spell spreading to her back. "You don't want to do this," she breathed, tortured from trying not to scream. "Mordor, think of it. I love you." With her good arm, she hugged him, her head on his shoulder as the room swam before her eyes, her left arm hanging useless at her side.

Finally, the grip on her shoulder disappeared, and Tonks was being held close, water dripping into her face. Tears were running down her cheeks, and she looked up through her pain to see Mordor's tortured expression. "Dora," he whispered, and closed his eyes in horror as another of his tears dripped into her hair.

Tonks' chest heaved with a sob as she sat up, tightening her arm around him. "I'm sorry," she whispered to him. He touched her arm, and she winced in anticipation, but felt nothing when he touched it. "Can't feel anything," she said hoarsely.

Mordor clung to her tightly, partially hiding his face in the front of her robes. "I'm sorry," he wept, and she hugged him again, rubbing his back gently. "I Cursed you, twice, and I half-killed Shaul—because of your child." The boy shuddered in her arms, but she continued to rub his back. "I heard him scream. He's so loyal! What if I accidentally killed him? I couldn't live with myself, Dora!"

Nymphadora cleaned the boy's face of tears before he went on. "I hate Father because he fell in love with and married you when Mum was killed." Mordor sobbed at his own words, overcome for a moment. "And I hate you because you took Mum's place, and you're not her! And now you're going to have a baby—our father's child! I don't want you! I want Mum!"

Tonks morphed to Bellatrix and allowed Mordor to rest against her, crying on her shoulder. "I can never be your real mother," she murmured to him, "but I can love you like a mother should, and hopefully give you good advice."

Mordor trembled in her arms for a long time, but he eventually looked up, his face streaked with tears. "Thanks." She kissed his forehead, and he sighed, leaning back into her arms. Arm. "Are—are you okay? Do I need to call Madam Pomphrey?" he asked, touching her left arm again.

"Maybe...yeah, if you don't want me to go to St. Mungo's." Tonks smiled weakly, and he winced.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"It's okay," she soothed, squeezing him with her good arm. Tonks lifted a magic-filled hand and touched it to Mordor's face. His tears disappeared, and his voice cleared almost immediately.

Mordor called Madam Pomphrey to them, and she came quickly, the curtains swinging shut behind her. "Whatever is the matter, Lestrange?" she questioned him, then gaped at the sight of Bellatrix Lestrange sitting on her son's bed. "Tonks?"

Nymphadora smiled, and Mordor said, "Her shoulder. I Cursed her."

The medi-witch looked uncomfortably at Bellatrix, then relaxed when Tonks flashed her hair pink and then back to black. She walked up to the girl sitting on the bed, touching her wand to her shoulder and beginning an assessment spell. She did a spell on Tonks' arm, and Nymphadora felt a strong heat burn through her entire arm, although there was no pain with it.

Nymphadora sat still as the heat continued to dwell in her arm, and Madam Pomphrey bustled away, telling her to hold still. She turned and looked at Mordor, who had a guilty expression on his face as he watched her. "It's okay," she whispered before turning as the medi-witch came back.

"Drink this," Madam Pomphrey told her, handing her a glass full of blue, lumpy-looking potion.

Making faces at the potion, Nymphadora lifted it and quickly drank it, trying not to taste it or think about it. "You always did make faces," Madam Pomphrey said, shaking her head. "You should have full use of your arm in forty eight hours. No magic with your left arm for thirty six hours."

Tonks nodded, and when the medi-witch left, she sighed, closing her eyes. After a moment, she felt the bed shift and looked up to see Mordor kneeling beside her. "Sorry," he murmured, placing his hand on her other shoulder and hiding his face in her thick black hair.

She hugged him gently, then said, "I should probably go before your father begins to worry. I'll see you later."

"Could you—could you show me—?" he fell silent, feeling awkward.

"Um, yeah." Tonks drew herself up onto the bed, then put a ward over the entire bed. She took her Extension Charm off and looked from herself to Mordor, blushing slightly.

Mordor sighed quietly. "Shaul told the truth." Tonks looked at him in disbelief. "I didn't want to believe him when he told me. That's why I attacked him. And anyway, now I see—Father's child." He looked down at his hands, frowning and shaking his head.

"Do you want to feel it?" she asked him.

The boy looked scandalized and shook his head quickly. "Go on," he told her.

She nodded and put her charm back, understanding that he'd just wanted proof of his brother's words. "See you later," she murmured, leaning down and kissing his forehead. "Love you, Mor."

"Goodbye," he murmured back, and she left the Hospital Wing, nearly forgetting to morph back to herself.

Tonks hurried down to the dungeons, disapparating from the unwarded passages. She went into their apartment and fell into Rodolphus' arms, clinging to him tightly while trying to make sure she didn't squish her injured arm.

He held her close, feeling her tremble. "You're hurt," he said quietly. "Did Mordor—?"

"It's healing," Nymphadora told him, finally looking into his eyes. "We had a good, long talk, and we're okay now."

"If you're okay," he told her.

"I'm fine," she said, then pressed her forehead into his shoulder. "She can't even keep Shaul conscious right now because he's so messed up from the Curse battle. Mordor really didn't look hurt at all." Nymphadora shuddered. "He looked awful! And they're so young to have to worry about whether I'll turn them in or not. Shaul begged me not to, but he could hardly speak, and she put him out before he finished his sentence. I could never turn him in, Rodolphus. Never."

Rodolphus embraced her gently. "Dora, they were Death Eaters. They're used to this."

"They shouldn't be!" she whispered, clenching her fist around the front of his robes.

"Dora," he sighed, hugging her carefully, "you've seen this before too. You're an Auror!"

"That doesn't mean I'm an unfeeling brick!" she snapped, looking into his eyes. "Rod, please hold me tight." She buried her face in his shoulder and trembled as he drew her close, pressing his face into her hair.

He murmured reassuring words into her ear as he took her into the living room and sat down on the couch with her on his lap. "They're so young," she whimpered, fighting back tears. "They shouldn't be Cursing each other up! And I know they're brothers, but most brothers don't have knock down drag out fights like they did!"

"They're not most brothers," Rodolphus said quietly, cuddling her. "They're Lestranges. Rabastan and I used to fight when we were younger: it's probably worse because Shaul and Mordor are twins. And he just received the heirship of his House. It's normal for the heir to go a little crazy after inheriting everything. He'll be okay."

"But will Shaul?" she asked.

"Yes, Love," Rodolphus said gently. "He's a strong boy. He'll survive, Dora, and he has us to help him. And by the way, you will remember that Ginny said you should tell her family before she accidentally lets it slip to them."

Nymphadora sighed deeply. "Later," she said. "Saturday, when I don't have to work. I'm exhausted after all this drama."

Rodolphus hugged her gently. "Why don't you come on to bed, then, Dora? Teddy's already asleep. If you're not hungry, that is."

"I couldn't eat after what I've seen tonight," she mumbled as her husband helped her stand. "Just take me to bed and hold me."

"All right," he promised. Rodolphus helped her upstairs into their room, then helped her change into a comfortable pair of mismatched pajamas. He helped her snuggle up next to him in the bed, then wandlessly turned out the lights. "I love you," he whispered, then kissed her cheek softly.

"I love you too," she replied, kissing his cheek as he leaned down to her. Tonks hid her face in his shirt, closing her eyes tiredly and going to sleep to escape the world.


	36. Battle of Hogwarts Anniversary

On Saturday, Nymphadora went to the Burrow, worried about the conversation. She well knew that Molly expected her and Rodolphus to have a child fairly soon into their marriage, but Tonks worried that Molly would still react in disappointment. _Hopefully she keeps that Weasley excitement about babies_ , she thought to herself, rolling her eyes as she knocked on the door.

Molly opened the door slightly. "What happened when Nymphadora went with us to see the girls off to Hogwarts this year?"

"The Lestrange twins shoved Ron off the train," Tonks replied, sighing inwardly at the security question. "And don't call me Nymphadora. I told you that the only way that they could have killed him by pushing him off the train was if the train ran him over. And it didn't."

"Good," Molly said, and opened the door wider, allowing Tonks in.

"Why the security all of a sudden?" she asked her friend.

"You've got black hair, and your face is different," Molly said. "Just making sure it's really your morph doing that."

Nymphadora grinned. "I think this is the closest to my natural form I've ever showed you," she said. "I usually don't go around in my natural form, but, well, it's better for me right now."

Molly frowned at Tonks suspiciously. "Kitchen. Now."

Tonks sighed, but kept grinning. "I surrender. I'm guilty," she said, standing beside the table. "I'm pregnant." She was not prepared for Molly's reaction of a big hug.

"Oh, Tonks!" squealed Molly. "I was wondering when you would be coming to tell us!"

"Um, okay?" Tonks said awkwardly, trying to disentangle herself from the Weasley's grasp. "Why? When did you find out?"

"Oh, Tonks, you're just so young and—"

"Don't you dare finish that," Nymphadora warned her. "You didn't know, but you figured that it wouldn't take us long?"

A wicked grin appeared on Molly's face. "Something like that. How'd you know?"

Tonks snorted. "Because you're Molly Weasley and I know you."

"You'll raise the child right?" Molly asked, eyebrow raised.

"I'm not sure that your 'right' and my 'right' are the same," Tonks replied. "But the child should at least be well behaved. Or at least able to hide his wickedness."

"Nymphadora!"

"Don't call me Nymphadora," Tonks groaned, rolling her eyes and giggling at Molly's horrified expression. "It'll be okay, Molly. I'm not raising a Muggle killer or Auror torturer."

Molly shook her head. "Why do you say such things?"

Tonks rolled her eyes again. "Because you worry about such things," she answered. "And I want to make sure that you don't worry about me: Mum will be keeping my family in line, I have no doubt."

"Ha!" said Molly. "As if!"

"As if what?" Tonks asked.

"As if anyone could keep you in line!"

Tonks grinned. "Rodolphus can."

Molly glared at her playfully and motioned to the table. "Sit down. Tea will be ready shortly." Laughing, Tonks obeyed.

During the first week of May, Shaul and Mordor showed up at Rodolphus and Nymphadora's apartment. Nymphadora welcomed them, giving both boys a hug, although she had to move quickly to catch Mordor before he got away. Shaul hugged his father half shyly, and Mordor merely shook his father's hand before Nymphadora led them upstairs to their room.

Shaul sat down on one of the twin beds and gave her a small smile. "This is nice, Mum," he told her, making Mordor look quite uncomfortable.

"Today is the first anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts," Mordor mused. "Is Father okay?"

"Ye—yes, I think so," she replied, biting her lip. "Anyway, welcome, you two. And by the way, we're also expecting Ginny to drop by, and maybe Draco, so you two might have to share this room with him."

Mordor nodded. "Shaul told me. They're running away this week."

Nymphadora took a deep breath. "Molly's going to kill me!" she sighed, then shrugged. "Oh well. Had to help Ginny." She turned to leave the room. "Get settled in. I'll be downstairs in the living room if you need something."

In the living room, she picked up her son from his playpen and took him into the kitchen with her. "Well, they're settling in," she told Rodolphus, who barely glanced up from making lunch.

"I am settled in," came a voice from behind her. Tonks turned to see Shaul there, his eyes twinkling. "You said you were going to be in the living room."

"Picky, picky," she retorted, putting one hand on his shoulder and looking him over. "You're in one piece."

Shaul rolled his eyes. "Dora—Mum—I'm fine."

Nymphadora raised an eyebrow. "You weren't fine last time I saw you."

"That was last time," Shaul explained patiently. "I'm fine this time. Madam Pomphrey is a miracle worker."

"I thought she was a medi-witch," came Mordor's voice from behind his twin.

Rodolphus chuckled. "Truly," he said. "Sit at the table. Lunch is ready." With a flick of his wand, Rodolphus sent the food over to the table, making sure it didn't hit anyone on its way.

Nymphadora grinned and walked over to the table, sitting down on one side of it with Teddy on her lap. The twins sat across from her and Rodolphus sat beside her, his arm pressing against hers in affection before he withdrew to his own space. Tonks morphed her blush away before it could be noticed, looking down at Teddy for a moment.

The little boy seemed to prefer electric blue hair to any other colour, his mother knew. He almost never wore it brown or black unless her hair was black or brown, or Rodolphus was holding the child.

"So your reason for being here—" Shaul began, looking at Nymphadora, "you are succeeding?"

"It's better," she replied with a slight shrug and tilt of her head. "The first mission was a disaster, but I think we've got it now. At least, we're more informed than we used to be. Although Detah doesn't know how to be decent or leave well enough alone." Tonks rolled her eyes.

"Is he still giving you trouble?" Rodolphus asked with a frown.

Nymphadora snorted. "I wanted to curse him a couple days ago—and I should have, but I don't want to annoy Andrews. Andrews really is nice. Anyway, Detah acts like such a big head, and sometimes I wonder if he just has a grudge against me for some reason. He's just plain weird."

Rodolphus didn't look at his wife, but said, "Just don't trust him."

She rolled her eyes. "The Fairmont girls keep asking me why I don't ever want to tell Detah what we're planning. The one won't believe that it was suspicious that our quarry seemed to know exactly where and when we would strike—and our prey was guarded, too." Tonks sighed. "I don't know what to do with them. Those girls infuriate me, and they're hard to keep at bay."

"You believe that someone within the Office is telling the American Death Eaters what you are planning?" Mordor asked, raising an eyebrow. "And you suspect this...Detah?"

"I don't know," Tonks sighed. "That's why I'm so perplexed. I think there's a lot more going on than I know."

"There is," Rodolphus said quietly. His wife and sons turned to watch him closely. "Detah is not at all who he seems, and there are at least two others there with him who are not what they seem. They're out for blood—your blood, Dora, in revenge of Matthews' death."

"But he—you said his brother wanted me dead," Nymphadora said quizzically. "Who is his brother?"

Rodolphus shifted uncomfortably, looking at his wife. "His brother was a Death Eater as well, and now, he hides that fact. He hides within the American Auror Office to protect other Death Eaters from detection, and to deter Aurors like you from capturing them."

Nymphadora frowned sharply. "Who is he?" she demanded.

"I cannot tell you."

Tonks groaned and slapped herself in the face with her hand, keeping her hand over her eyes. "Cannot tell," she growled to herself. "Cannot tell me who wants me dead and is interfering with justice—"

Mordor snorted. "You don't really believe in strict justice either, Nymphadora, or you would not be living the pregnant life here with our father."

Her ears turned very red, Rodolphus eyeing his older son in slight surprise and concern. Shaul added, "He did tell you. You just have to understand what he said."

Nymphadora sputtered, "But I'm not betraying my colleagues and causing their deaths!"

"It was only one," Rodolphus reminded her.

"It was one too many," she snapped at him, then froze and said quietly, "please excuse me." Tonks rose from the table, Teddy in her arms, and left the room.

Rodolphus scowled down at his plate and Shaul said, "Detah is the one, isn't he?" Rodolphus nodded silently, and Shaul rose from the table, hurrying after Nymphadora. He found her in the upstairs hallway, sitting with her back against the wall as she looked up at the ceiling, tears shining in her eyes. "Dora?" he asked softly, kneeling beside her. "Father meant that Detah is the one, but he could not say it." A tear ran down Nymphadora's cheek, and she closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the wall. "Dora, what's wrong?"

"I did cause his death," she choked. "I let him become a werewolf again, and then he bit me, and I killed him." Nymphadora clenched both of her fists, and Shaul realized that she must have left her son in the nursery. "I killed him," she whispered, wrapping her arms around herself tightly. "And a year ago today, the human part of him died."

"Who?" Shaul asked in slight confusion.

"Remus," she wept, putting her head down on her knees. "I killed him."

Shaul took her hand in his and was surprised to find that it was cold. He silently squeezed her hand, not sure what to say, so he said nothing. He was going to put his arm around her, but heard footsteps coming up the stairs and refrained.

Rodolphus came into view along the hall, and Nymphadora looked up to see him looking down at her, a mixture of sorrow and pity on his face. She bit her lip, trying to hold back her tears, but they wouldn't stop. "Sorry," she wept, then closed her eyes and put her head back down on her knees, a sob escaping her.

"You may leave, Shaul," Rodolphus said to the boy.

Nymphadora looked up in alarm, grasping the boy's hand even tighter. She was about to protest when Shaul gave her hand a slight squeeze, promising her that he'd be close by. Letting go of his hand, she sank back against the wall, staring from Shaul, who seemed torn as to what he should do, to Rodolphus, who looked stern and cold. "I'm sorry," she wept again as Rodolphus leaned down to her. Biting her lip, she cut off the rest of her own sentence: she would not beg.

Rodolphus drew her to her feet, and Nymphadora clung to him by the front of his robe, crying softly even though she felt like sobbing loudly. Magic crackled, and her Extension Charm disappeared, Nymphadora rubbing her hand over her stomach before stumbling along as Rodolphus led her to their room. Once inside, Nymphadora trembled violently as she tried to keep her sobs from escaping.

"Dora, what is it?" he asked softly, although his voice held a note of sternness.

"P—please," she choked. "Rod, no—" He held her silently until she continued, "I'm sorry!" and hid her face in his robe although she was taller than him, a sob escaping her.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "You just got up and left. And it's not like you at all."

"Oh!" she sobbed. "Oh, I killed him! I did cause his death!"

Rodolphus frowned. "Matthews?" he asked, wondering why she would mourn doing her Aurors' duty.

Nymphadora shook with a series of sobs. "Remus!" she finally moaned, and half-screamed with the anguish and weight of her guilt. "And today, a year ago—oh, Remus!"

His heart turned to stone when he heard her words, and he was certain his embrace had not grown gentler. Bellatrix had died a year ago, today. Nymphadora slipped out of his limp embrace, stepping backward away from him, her chest heaving with suppressed emotions. "I'm sorry," she whispered, finally finding the bed and sinking down onto it. "I know that you—that we—oh!" Nymphadora wrapped her arms around herself again and rocked back and forth. "I'm sorry!" she cried. "I don't mean to—"

He was coming toward her, and she cringed. "Rod, please," she whispered. "Please don't be upset. I—I need Mum. I need her really bad."

He stopped, watching her closely. "I'll get her," he said, his hands and voice trembling, then turned and left the room. Nymphadora buried her face in her hands.

She was perfectly white-faced when Rodolphus came back into the room, Andromeda hurrying after him in concern. Her mother gasped in horror upon seeing her daughter and hurried over, sitting down and putting her arms around her. "Dora," she said softly, "I forgot that this day was going to be hard for you."

"It's all my fault," choked Nymphadora. "Mum, I killed him!"

"No, dear child," Andromeda soothed her, smoothing her daughter's wild black hair. "You did not kill him. It was not you who did the curse. You had nothing to do with his death, but you stopped him from having a miserable existence as a werewolf for the rest of its days."

"Remus," wept Nymphadora softly, struggling to keep calm so her mother could understand her. "He didn't get a chance to have a real family with me, and now—" she drew her arm across her stomach. "Did I do the right thing?" Tonks looked up at her mother, her expression worried and full of pain.

Andromeda didn't even glance at Rodolphus on purpose, but she saw the pain in his eyes grow stronger. He backed away from them, looking like he was going to be sick, then turned and left the room. Andromeda groaned inwardly, knowing that Nymphadora must be hurting so badly that she didn't even think of her husband being in the room at the moment. The brown-haired woman hugged her daughter close.

"Yes," Andromeda said softly. "You love him, and he loves you."

"Even though it was sudden, it was okay?" Nymphadora sniffled. "Really, Mum?"

"Yes," she reassured the distraught girl again. "You are not the first to remarry and have a child before the first year is up."

Tonks sighed, tears dripping down her cheeks as she cried silently. "I wish I could talk to Remus," she whispered. "I need to talk to him. I have to explain why—"

"He would know, Dora," Andromeda said quietly. "He will be watching over you, from where he is."

"Does he know that I still love him?" Tonks asked in a small voice. "I feel like I betrayed him, Mum." She shifted uncomfortably, shame washing over her as her hand brushed her stomach gently. "I feel like I killed him and then ran off with Rodolphus." She cringed at her own words, shuddering as she struggled against her emotions.

"Never say such things to Rodolphus," Andromeda told her daughter firmly. "Those words and thoughts would kill him, Nymphadora. Yes, Remus knows you love him, and he trusts you. He knows that you love deeply, and that your capacity to love should not be wasted because he was taken from you."

Nymphadora breathed a soft sob of relief, leaning against her mother's shoulder. "Thank you," she wept, and Andromeda hugged her daughter wordlessly.

Rodolphus walked out of his and Nymphadora's bedroom, numb with disbelief. Nymphadora regretted their marriage—and her pregnancy. He passed Shaul on the staircase without saying a word, aching from her betrayal, and stumbled out of the apartment, disapparating. He appeared on the edge of the cliff where he had asked Nymphadora to marry him: it seemed a very long time ago.

Peering over the edge, Rodolphus shivered at the thoughts running through his mind. He sank to his knees near the edge of the cliffs and cried, "Dora! Dora, I love you!" Numb still, he shook his head to try to clear his mind, but the pain dulled his senses, and he couldn't think straight.

"Nymphadora!" he cried in agony of mind. "I'm sorry! Please—!" He knew she wasn't there, and he wanted to scream out all his horror and betrayal, but he bit his lip sharply, causing his mouth to bleed. He fell completely silent, numbness taking over and making him unwilling to respond to anything he might have felt.

 _Dora_ , he thought faintly as he heard an apparition. _I love her. But she regrets choosing me. Oh, Nymphadora!_ A tear slid down his cheek, and he felt someone wipe it away. He didn't even open his eyes, not caring what happened to himself. He slid deeper into unconsciousness as he felt himself being lifted, and then apparated away...

"He was nearly unconscious when I found him, and he was unconscious by the time I brought him back," Rabastan told Andromeda. "I don't know what happened."

"He overheard Nymphadora's hysterical questioning of whether their marriage had been the right thing or not," Andromeda said. "He probably just wanted to die. I told her it would kill him to hear something like that."

Rabastan shook his head. "How is Nymphadora?"

Andromeda sighed. "She blames herself for Rodolphus' condition now," she replied. "I was trying to get her to understand that Remus' death was not her fault, and that she doesn't have to feel guilty for remarrying and having another family, but now it's more complicated."

The man nodded. "She just cares too much," he shrugged. "I feel sorry for her: no one should have to bear that much emotion."

At that moment, Nymphadora walked out of her room, pale and unsteady. "I'm going to go see Rodolphus," she told her mother. Andromeda nodded, then moved to help, assisting her daughter down the hall into another room.

Rodolphus was lying in the bed, awake, but staring at the ceiling with a vacant expression on his face. "Rod," she whispered coming over to him and taking his hand. He didn't move, and she tried several things, but not even a soft kiss on his cheek changed his expression in the slightest. Finally, she gave up trying to get his attention and just crawled into the bed beside him. Wrapping her arms around him gently, she said, "I love you, my husband." She pressed her face into his robe, and yawned, tired out from her sudden emotional turmoil.

She was almost asleep when she felt his arms slide around her and his lips press against her cheek. "I love you," she whispered, opening her tired eyes and looking at him. "I don't regret any of it, Love." He closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair, and she hugged him carefully. "You're mine," she murmured. "Mine, and it's okay. It's okay for me to love."

He hugged her again, full of unspeakable emotion and almost afraid to move for fear he was dreaming. "Love," he finally whispered to her, and she smiled slightly. "Love you." Rodolphus pressed the softest kiss he could to her lips, so that she barely felt it. "So much," he murmured. "Oh, Dora."

She yawned again, trying to stifle it, but failing. "Mmm," she sighed, closing her eyes and burrowing beneath his blanket. "You're warm."

Rodolphus didn't speak again, but held her close, not releasing from his embrace even when he finally fell asleep.

"We barely arrive and the two of them go crazy," Mordor said, rolling his eyes. "I do not understand them."

Shaul looked away from his twin. "Today being the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, she's mourning the loss of her first husband, the werewolf."

Andromeda frowned, watching Teddy point toward one of his cousins. "His name is Remus Lupin," she corrected Shaul.

"And Father doesn't mourn our mother's death at all," Mordor said bitterly.

"He does in his own way," Andromeda said quietly, letting Teddy slide to the floor off her lap. "But you boys know that she hurt him deeply, and he almost feels a relief that she isn't around anymore."

"You are speaking of our mother," Mordor said coldly to her.

"I am speaking of the girl I grew up with," Andromeda replied, her voice dangerously quiet. "One who was once my sister."

Teddy, who had been watching the twins, toddled across the floor, tripping and falling at their feet, hitting his cheek against Shaul's knee. The child cried out in surprise, then looked up at the twins.

Shaul leaned down, a slight smile creasing his lips, and lifted the little boy onto his lap. "Did you get a surprise?" he asked the child with a quiet laugh. Teddy looked up at him and flashed his hair and eyes black without warning. Shaul nearly dropped the child, his eyes widening in surprise.

Mordor leaned forward slightly, looking at Andromeda. "Will Nymphadora's second child be a Metamorphagus as well?"

"I do not know, but I would not be surprised," Andromeda replied.

"A Lestrange Metamorphagus," sighed Mordor, leaning against the back of the couch.

"Tonks, _and_ Black, _and_ Lestrange," Andromeda corrected.

Mordor scowled at her. "That's all your fault, you know."

Andromeda almost smiled, but stopped herself. "I chose my husband just as Nymphadora chose hers," she said calmly. "And you should show more respect to your elders, Mordor."

"Mother would not have given you the time of day," Mordor responded coldly.

"Bellatrix would not have been caught dead under her niece's roof," Andromeda replied.

Teddy reached up, smacking his little hand against the side of Shaul's face. "Goodness," Shaul said, catching the child's hand in his and bringing it away from his face. Teddy seemed to frown slightly, then noticed Mordor and looked between the boys, seeming confused. Shaul grinned. "He doesn't understand that we're the same and yet different," he laughed.

"Neither would I," Mordor answered Andromeda, drawing her attention away from Shaul and Teddy, "but Nymphadora convinced me otherwise, and here I am."

Shaul turned to his twin. "When did she manage that?"

Mordor didn't reply for a moment, then answered, "When we were both in the Hospital Wing. She came to see us, and she talked to me after she saw you. Of course, all you did was scream—"

"And whose fault was that?" Shaul asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you shouldn't have screamed that loud," Mordor told his twin, rolling his eyes. "I bet everyone heard the Head Boy howling."

"Oh, shut up," growled Shaul. "If you'd taken that many Curses, you wouldn't have been quiet either." Andromeda glanced from Shaul to Mordor, curious, but neither of them offered to enlighten her. "Anyway, I didn't just scream. I asked her to keep quiet about what she'd seen—for your sake, Mor."

Mordor rolled his eyes. "I don't need you to protect me from her."

Shaul frowned at his brother. "I wasn't protecting you from her," he said quietly.

Andromeda looked directly at Mordor, and he met her gaze without breaking eye contact. "Be careful, Mordor," she said softly. "Life is a long time, you know."

"I know," Mordor answered, looking over at Teddy. "Nymphadora and I talked about it."

"During her visit?" Shaul asked.

Mordor nodded, watching Teddy play with the collar of Shaul's robe. "She warned me, and I've taken it to heart."

The woman nodded carefully. "Good," she said. "None of us want to see you hurt yourself."

Teddy finally caught Mordor's eye, and crawled across the couch to him, grasping his sleeve to pull himself up. Mordor jerked upright, yanking his sleeve back into place and frightening Teddy into tumbling back down onto the couch cushion. Teddy looked up at Mordor, a tearful pout on his face. Mordor watched the child until he couldn't stand it anymore and reached over, lifting Teddy to his feet and helping the boy stand on the couch.

The child made a soft noise and stepped onto Mordor's lap, his hands on his cousin's shoulders. Mordor finally gave the little boy a hug, awkwardly because he wasn't used to small children being around him. "Teddy," he murmured softly, and was surprised to feel the child lay his head on his shoulder, a happy sigh escaping him. Mordor held Teddy close, feeling even more awkward because he wasn't even supposed to be near the child or his family.

Shaul stared at the two, completely shocked that Teddy would trust his twin. "I guess he really likes you," he said, almost jealous.

"I didn't do it on purpose," Mordor retorted, barely holding back a happy grin. Teddy's small hand grasped his robe firmly, the child not shifting very much. After a while, Teddy fell asleep against Mordor's shoulder, and Mordor moved the child so that Teddy could lie down comfortably.

Andromeda watched for a moment, then said, "If you want me to take him and put him to bed, just let me know." Mordor just sort of shrugged off her comment and continued holding his little cousin until Andromeda announced that she was going to go back to her home.

"Where does Teddy sleep?" Mordor asked her quickly.

"I believe there's a nursery," Andromeda replied. "I think he sleeps there, unless they keep him in the playpen." She glanced toward the object standing in the middle of the living room and rose to her feet.

"Thanks," he said, and Andromeda nodded, walking toward the front door.

Shaul called goodbye to her, and she replied the same before adding, "If I am needed, do not hesitate to fire-call me, or to come get me. Or Nymphadora can send a Patronus if she needs to."

Shaul frowned. "What is your Floo password?"

"Mudblood," Andromeda replied immediately.

Both Lestrange twins stared at her, shocked. "Really?" said Shaul, trying not to gape at his aunt.

Andromeda suddenly grinned mischievously. "Yes," she answered. "And it wasn't my idea." Turning quickly, she left the house, making the wards crackle back into place as she shut the door behind her.

"Do you think she was telling the truth?" Mordor asked, his eyes still wide.

"I wouldn't doubt that she would do something like that," Shaul said. "But as for her saying that it wasn't her idea—do you really think Ted Tonks would come up with something like that?"

"How should I know?" Mordor growled, rolling his eyes. "I didn't even know the man, thank goodness."

Shaul shook his head. "Anyway," he said distractedly. "Are you going to put Teddy to sleep and go to bed?"

Mordor glanced down at the sleeping toddler and shrugged slightly. "I don't mind holding him," he said. "It's weird, but it's—it's all right."

"Yes," agreed Shaul with a smirk. "The first time we meet our cousin's son and he decides that you make a very nice pillow." Mordor glared at his twin, and they both laughed, trying to keep quiet so they wouldn't wake Teddy.

"I think I'll just stay out here," Mordor said, stifling a yawn. "I think it'll be easier than taking Teddy upstairs and trying to put him in bed without waking him. Help me get my outer robe off." The order he added at the last moment, and Shaul stepped forward, carefully helping his brother slip his arms out of the sleeves while he managed to hold Teddy carefully.

"Goodnight," Shaul said, then turned back to his twin. "Do you need a blanket?"

Mordor waved the other boy away. "I can get one if I need it," he said. "Just go on." Shaul left after laying his brother's robe over a chair in the room, and Mordor shifted to lie down on his back on the couch. He lay perfectly still as Teddy stirred, turned his head to the other side, and laid it down again.

Reaching his wand, Mordor conjured a blanket and slid it over himself, but underneath Teddy. He conjured a smaller blanket and gently slipped it over Teddy's small form. Resting one hand on the child's back, Mordor took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to go to sleep.

Nymphadora was awakened by someone touching her back, and opened her eyes to find herself lying in her husband's arms. "Rod?" she whispered tiredly, then yawned, stretching beside him.

He looked embarrassed to be caught caressing her in her sleep, and began, "Nymphadora, I'm sorry—"

"It's okay," she interrupted softly, slipping her hand up to his neck and pulling him down to her.

"No, Dora—" he protested, drawing back from her.

She pouted. "Why do you hug me in my sleep if you won't let me kiss you when I'm awake?" she asked him, giving him her best wide, innocent brown eyes.

"Dora—" he breathed, then closed his eyes when he saw her expression. "Please: you won't understand."

"Try me," Nymphadora told him, putting her arm across him and squeezing gently.

"Because I love you," Rodolphus said, his eyes guarded, but still showing worry and hurt. "Do—do you regret what we've done?" He slid his hand over the swell of her stomach gently.

Nymphadora squeezed him again. "Never, Master Lestrange. No regrets about us."

Rodolphus didn't know what to say, but he wanted to make sure that she meant it, so he asked her, "Do you mean that?"

Her soft sigh and drooped shoulders spoke volumes to him as she raised her head to look into his eyes. "Yes, Rodolphus," she said quietly. "I love you." He merely continued to watch her, and she sat up, looking at him with a hurt expression. "Why can't you understand?" she whispered. "Why? I love you so much, Rodolphus, and I won't stop, either."

He looked at her for a moment longer, then said, "You know that nothing is keeping you here, Dora."

"How could you say something like that?" she whispered in shock, sitting up and looking down at him. "I'm a Hufflepuff, and I won't leave you!" She closed her eyes, trying to keep back the tears that seemed so close nowadays. "Why are you encouraging me to leave? Do you want me to leave?" She looked at him, her eyes speaking of her pain.

"No, Dora, never," he answered softly. "I just want to be sure—" He gave her a pleading look, hoping she would understand.

"Then look," she told him, scooting closer to him and pulling him into a sitting position. Nymphadora moved onto his lap and put her hands on the side of his face, looking right into his eyes. "Then look," she said again. "Look and see that I love you, Rodolphus."

Rodolphus' eyes grew wide when he realized what she was asking. "Dora, I can't—"

Nymphadora clapped her hand over his mouth. "You can," she interrupted. "I'd do in a heartbeat if someone wanted me to know the truth. I'm inviting you to see it, Rodolphus. Come on."

He stared at her for a moment, then drew her closer on his lap and reached over to the nightstand for his wand. Rodolphus paused for a moment, hugging his wife close. "I love you," she whispered as he put his wand tip to the side of her forehead.

" **Legilimens** ," he said softly, and suddenly, he was seeing Nymphadora defend him to her mother, and then to the Weasleys, and to some of her other friends. Rodolphus wanted to follow one of the scenes further, but he came upon Nymphadora's Occlumency Shields and did not try to get past them. The walls of her mind were very strong, he realized, and he would see only what she wanted him to see.

Nymphadora shifted on his lap and he held her closer unknowingly, still concentrating on Nymphadora's memories. Rodolphus probed further into her mind, and she let him, taking a deep breath as she let down her guard for some of the memories. He saw her on the cliff edge, hurt after the duel in Knockturn and afraid that Rodolphus wouldn't believe her story and that the two brothers would get hurt. He saw himself apparate in and go to her, healing her cuts and modifying the storm so that it wasn't so wild.

He saw them dancing together in the rain, sharing magic to create the storm, and then caught his breath when he felt the strong emotion running through Nymphadora in her memory. When she stumbled and he caught her, she shivered in excitement, and a thrill shot through her when he kissed her. Her mind went almost blank at that point, Nymphadora being in heaven over the kiss—their first kiss.

Rodolphus was then treated to seeing Nymphadora come home to him several times at the Tonks house, always happy to see him and greet him with a kiss. She always viewed him as her future husband, never thinking of him as a hated torturer, but as the man she had chosen to love and marry. Rodolphus bit his lip, not quite sure he was convinced of her feelings yet.

He looked deeper into her mind, searching for the times he had hurt her. Nymphadora shifted on his lap as she too witnessed his questioning her about why she was late coming back from work. His bitter response to her cry of pain made her sad, and she gave a little whimper as her memory self struggled to convince Rodolphus that he was worth her love.

His arms tightened around her as he felt her sorrow over his denial, feeling the heaviness that she felt. "Rod," Nymphadora whispered, clutching the front of his robes in her fists.

He rubbed her back slightly, continuing to look and see into her mind. He felt his wife tremble as he saw Rabastan attack her in the nursery. Horror filled him when he recalled his momentary rejection of her and realized that she was hurt, although most of her heartache was caused by the strong emotions she had toward him. Biting his lip, he looked for the night of their Love's Week in which he'd tortured her.

Nymphadora convulsed involuntarily when she felt Rodolphus trying to pry into that memory. "No!" she gasped, suddenly fighting to keep Rodolphus from it. Pain throbbed through her head, and she put her hands to her head, struggling to keep Rodolphus out of that memory.

"Rod," she moaned, "please stop—don't—"

"Just let me see," Rodolphus begged her, speaking directly to her mind. "I want to know." He stopped trying to see it, and her pain lessened.

She closed her eyes, burying her face in his shoulder and feeling his gentle embrace. Tonks dropped the wall guarding the memory Rodolphus wanted to see and whispered, "Okay. Look now—ow!"

In his earnestness to see it, Rodolphus delved into her memory a little more roughly than he wanted, and Nymphadora cried out in pain, jerking away from him.

"I'm sorry," Rodolphus murmured, catching her arms and keeping her on his lap. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Nymphadora lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "Look," she said again. "I want you to know."

Rodolphus gently placed his hands on the sides of her face and kissed her forehead. He carefully redid the Legilimency spell, probing cautiously into her memory of their Love's Week. He saw the twins arrive at the vacation house and realized that Nymphadora felt caught between her love for him and her desire for the twins to get along with him. She wanted them to become a family, but she was afraid that it would never be, especially after he became angry when Mordor laughed at Shaul's teasing her.

She worried about them after her conversation with them while they were walking through Diagon Alley. Nymphadora heard Rodolphus tell her that he was already angry, and felt horrible for him, but didn't know what to do. She told him she loved him, and squeezed his hand, wanting to be able to heal his hurts, but she knew that it would not be that easy.

She felt his anger when he glared at her when she wanted to take the boys back to the house with them. He consented, but as soon as they arrived at the house, he grabbed her arm and hissed in her ear to meet him in the living room. Excusing herself and wondering what he wanted, she followed him.

Rodolphus ached in remorse as he watched himself through his wife's eyes, seeing himself grab her and berate her angrily. He knew by the look in his own eyes what he had planned for her, and groaned softly when Tonks cried out in a slight panic that she wasn't Bellatrix. She was afraid: afraid of him. He saw himself looking at her, his eyes dark and flashing with rage. "Dora," he whispered in horror as he watched her fight panic and tears, trying to tell him that she wasn't Bellatrix and that she loved him.

The memory Tonks began to cry when he kissed her harshly, a thought that he looked deranged running through her mind. She cried out at his touch, but he silenced her fiercely, hot magic crackling against her skin.

The real Nymphadora gave a small dry sob and clung to Rodolphus tightly. "Roddy," she wept. "My husband." He held her even closer, trying to reassure her

"Rodolphus!" cried the memory Tonks in fear, and he released the magic into her.

He felt her shock and fear through all her pain, and as she screamed, tears of anguish streamed down her face. He silenced her once more, and she writhed beneath him, unable to get free. Rodolphus enjoyed his Curse for a moment, then gave her something else to scream about, which she did. "Rodolphus, think about what you're doing!" she screamed, throwing her head back so that her hair all streamed across the couch.

Rodolphus, watching the memory, was horror struck and took a deep breath at the sight of her lying there beneath him, clearly in agony. _She's so beautiful_ , he thought to himself, then felt her core magic activate to protect itself and her as she used "accidental" magic to throw him off of her.

She screamed in fear of the pain when he came toward her again, and Rodolphus stopped inches from her, Nymphadora sobbing in a heap on the couch, staring at him. "Rodolphus, I love you," she sobbed.

A shadow crossed his face and he gasped out her name, making her sob and beg him not to Curse her again. He groaned and sank to the floor, ordering her to get out. Nymphadora sat up, sobbing as sharp pains ripped through her over and over. "Rod," she choked, rising and heading for him. The magic crackling in his hands stopped, and he cried out for her to leave him. She obeyed, holding her torn robe to herself and stumbling from the room.

The real Rodolphus froze there for a moment. The first thing his new bride had thought about after he had Cursed her was how she could comfort him and relieve his guilt. Shocked, he sat there for a moment, realizing that she had thought something like that might happen, and that she regretted the fact that the twins had been there to hear it.

He saw her run into the kitchen and collapse on the floor after seeing one twin holding the other at wand point. One twin came over and began to help her as she sobbed helplessly. She finally laid her head on his shoulder and sobbed, "Oh, I love him!"

Rodolphus shook his head. He had just tortured his brand new wife, not even been married to her a week, and the first thing she managed to say afterward was that she loved him? She was crazy.

Suddenly, he stopped, feeling the very same emotion he'd been feeling through the other memories, only deeper and stronger. Nymphadora was crying not only because of the stress the Curse had put on her body, but because she was in agony for Rodolphus, who she knew must be feeling horrible. She defended him against Mordor's words, but sobbed when the boy denied being the "unfeeling one in the house." Nymphadora didn't believe him, but the boy's words make her ache for Rodolphus even more, because she knew that his son didn't understand why he had done what he did.

Rodolphus skipped ahead to where Shaul talked to Nymphadora briefly before leaving. She stood there for a moment, taking deep breaths, then turned and headed into the living room. Her husband was not there, and so, she breathed deeply, closing her eyes tightly and opening them again. She went upstairs and found their door shut. A sob nearly escaped her, but she drew on all the loyalty, love, and courage that she had, and knocked on the door.

A moment later, the quietest voice she'd ever heard from him told her to come in. Nymphadora struggled to talk to him, but it was difficult because he felt so guilty for what he'd done. Her love absolutely overflowed when she realized that he'd been crying over her, and she tried to hug him, but he pointed out the spot on her robe where Shaul had cried into it. Nymphadora didn't pay much attention to that, but crawled onto her husband's lap instead and snuggled up close to him, murmuring reassuring words as she looked out the window at the stars.

Rodolphus ended the _Legilimens_ spell and held Nymphadora tightly in his arms. "Nymphadora, I love you," he whispered, and her body shook slightly before she responded tearfully and yet steadily, "I love you so much than you've even seen, Rodolphus Lestrange. I just can't express it." He held her for quite a while before either of them said another word.

Finally, Nymphadora told Rodolphus that she was going to get a shower before breakfast, and kissed him passionately before hurrying off to get her clothes and things together. She showered quickly, then came back to their room, where Rodolphus had told her he would be. He kissed her when she came into the room and she sighed happily against his lips, before leaning back and running her fingers through his hair, making him smile and pull her closer for another kiss. "No," she protested, holding him away playfully. "You're unclean. Go get a shower." Rodolphus snorted with laughter, then released her and left the room after picking up his clothes off the bed.

Picking up her wand off the nightstand, Nymphadora walked over to the nursery to see if Teddy was there or if her mother had taken the child home. She was disappointed to find that her son was not in his crib, and went dejectedly down the stairs. She was crossing the living room into the dining room when she heard Teddy call, "Mum! Mum-mum-mum!"

Turning quickly, she saw one of the Lestrange twins lying on the couch, Teddy lying on top of him on his stomach. Teddy watched her closely as she smiled at them, surprised that Teddy would get along with one of the twins so well. She walked over to her son as he propped himself up on his arms, still watching his mother. Nymphadora bent down and was about to pick up her son when the twin suddenly sat up, pulling the child out of her reach. She jumped in surprise, then said, "It's just me, Shaul."

"I'm not Shaul," the boy yawned sleepily, realizing that he and Teddy weren't in danger. He allowed his little cousin to go to his mother, and Nymphadora hugged the little one gently.

"Well, good morning," she told Mordor. "Sorry. Not seeing you together—and I never imagined you to sleep in an open living room with a toddler."

The boy laughed. "Neither did I," he told her, lying back down slightly, the blanket still over him. "But the brat fell asleep on top of me last night, and your mother told me that he was supposed to sleep either in the nursery or the playpen, but I just stayed in here so he wouldn't be disturbed."

Nymphadora smiled a little. "Thank you for taking care of him for me," she said to him. "I'm sorry I ran off like I did last night."

"Father ran off too," Mordor replied with another yawn. "Rabastan tracked him down and brought him back."

"I know," sighed Nymphadora. "He heard something that I said during my hysterics last night, and it really upset him. I didn't even realize that he had been in the room until Mum told me what I'd said in front of him. That's when Mum sent Raben out to look for your father, and Raben brought Rodolphus back unconscious." She shook her head at herself. "Both of us went a little crazy yesterday."

"It wasn't exactly smart to have the two of us over to your house beginning on the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts," Mordor pointed out. "But at least, if both you and Father are insane, you make the perfect pair."

She grinned and rubbed her palm over her stomach. "Our poor child doesn't stand a chance," she giggled, and Mordor smirked. "And I do feel a bit mixed up in my head."

Footsteps came down the stairs and Rodolphus walked across the living room to put his arms around his wife. "You know it's because of that spell," he told her, a twinkle in his eyes, hugging her, but refraining from kissing her.

Tonks giggled again and hugged him tightly. He loosened his grip on her, then leaned down and kissed Teddy good morning. "Dora," he murmured softly, rubbing his hand over her stomach, "your Extension Charm..."

"Roddy," she protested as he drew her toward the dining room and gave him a pleading look. He squeezed her gently, but gave her a firm look, and she pouted. "Please?" she asked. "At least for today?"

"Just for today," he granted reluctantly, unable to resist her adorable pout. "But you cannot leave the apartment without the Charm."

She squealed in delight, surprising Teddy, and threw her free arm around his neck, kissing him fiercely. He pulled her fully against him and kissed her thoroughly, Nymphadora not realizing that he'd taken Teddy from her and set him on the floor until she felt the little boy grasp her robe to get up and cling to her leg. "Rod," she protested softly, pushing back from him. "You can't just put Teddy aside like that.

Rodolphus allowed her to pick up her son, and said quietly, "Later, then, Dora?"

"Later," she murmured, and he leaned forward, kissing her cheek. Nymphadora squeezed his hand, then turned toward the kitchen and headed for the fridge, going to make breakfast. As she began to make pancakes, Rodolphus smirked to himself and walked out of the kitchen before he decided to kiss her again. His wife was, either fortunately or unfortunately, very distracting.

About half an hour later, Nymphadora came out of the kitchen and said to Mordor, "Would you go get Shaul? Breakfast is ready."

Mordor nodded and hurried on upstairs. Rodolphus was looking at her from his seat on the couch, and she blushed at his intense stare. "Rod, stop it," she hissed, a whirlwind rising in her. He smirked knowingly, and when he stood, she whirled around and hurried back into the kitchen, Teddy on her hip. Rodolphus sat at the table, and when she turned back to him, he smirked again, then winked. "Stop," she moaned. "Rodolphus, your sons are in the house. I don't want them to see any more of our private lives than they need to!"

Rodolphus nodded, then said, "Come over here and give me a kiss while they're not here, then."

She walked over, leaning down to him, and he placed both hands on the sides of her face, kissing her fiercely. Nymphadora sat down beside her husband, and he turned sideways, continuing to kiss her. Finally, she drew back, keeping him at bay by shifting Teddy on her lap. "I love you," she whispered huskily, then stood and sat on the other side of the table.

The twins entered the room, and Mordor sat down by Nymphadora quietly. Shaul grinned at his father and at his cousin before sitting beside Rodolphus. "Do either of you have to work today?" Mordor asked them.

"Not I," Rodolphus said. "I took the day off because I knew this was going to be the first full day that you were here and because Draco and Ginevra are coming in tonight. I wanted to be here in case the Weasleys or Lucius and Narcissa show up."

"Do you think they will?" asked Nymphadora in concern. "Do they know where we are?"

"Draco is leaving a memory behind so that his parents will be able to come," Rodolphus replied. "He wrote to tell me. I do not think the Weasley girl will be telling her family, however."

Shaul snorted. "They will not be happy, I guarantee. After all she has told me about her family—she had better hope that Weasel King doesn't curse her into oblivion before she gets away."


	37. as the Sparks Fly Upward

Draco Malfoy handed the vial to his mother. "This will show you and Father where I am going," he told her.

"Draco," she whispered with a catch in her voice.

"It's going to be fine, Mum," he said impatiently, but seeing the concern and worry in her eyes, he gave her a hug. "Father will have to accept it. It's beyond his control."

Narcissa Malfoy swallowed hard and blinked back her tears. "I'll try to hold your father off when he comes home," she told him, then glanced up. "Her owl is coming. Go quickly."

Draco turned to leave, then turned back and hugged his mother again. "Thanks for everything," he told her, and she nodded, hugging him again before pushing him toward the door.

Ginevra Weasley stood at her window, her hair pulled back from her face in a barrette. She was waiting until lunch to tell her family that she was leaving: it had taken her nearly all morning to pack. Vaguely, she wondered if it was this hard for every runaway child to leave their families.

She nearly cried when she saw George arrive with Rabastan, knowing that George was going to very disappointed in her. Seeing Harry and Ron arrive made her feel terrible, but even more determined to go through with her and Draco's plan. Ginny did not want to hurt Harry, but she'd been trying to give him the slip, and he wasn't taking the hint. She knew that not only Ron, but also her mother, would be absolutely furious with her for even thinking of a Malfoy as a potential husband.

Her father. Ginny didn't even know how he would react. She was afraid of what he would think, because he never went against her mother, and Molly was sure to absolutely blow a fuse over what Ginny was about to do.

Ginny jumped in surprise when she heard footsteps and a knock on her door. "Come in," she called, turning to hide her trunk and make her room look like it was still being lived in.

George came into the room, looking at her carefully. "Ginny," he began uncomfortably, "are you okay?"

"Yes," she replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I saw you in the window: you looked terrified about something, but—" George looked away. "I don't think that would stop you from it."

"No," she agreed with him. "It wouldn't."

"Just be careful, Gin?" he pleaded. "Promise?"

Ginny nodded, looking down. "I promise." George hugged her tightly, then hurried away, out of her room. Moments later, Molly called her family to come down to eat, and Ginny waited til all the others had gone down before moving her trunks downstairs, near the door. She entered the tiny dining room and looked at them all.

George looked at her, and a look of horrified realization hit him, but Rabastan gave him a severe look (that Molly thankfully did not see), and George said nothing.

Arthur looked up, as did Harry and Ron. "Sit down, Ginny," her dad said, and Harry motioned to a seat beside himself.

"No."

Everyone looked up at this. Molly frowned and said, "Ginevra, what is going on? Sit down for lunch."

Ginny looked around the table, seeing Ron scowling at her, and seeing Harry watching her curiously. "I—I'm leaving."

Tension instantly built up in the room, and Molly snapped, "Whatever do you mean? Of course you're not leaving!"

The red-haired girl kept her right hand ready in case she needed to draw her wand. She stretched her left hand out so that they could see the ring on her third finger. "I'm getting married in a couple days."

"What?" cried nearly everyone, and Harry stared at her, mute.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, you are doing no such thing—!" began her mother, but Ginny stepped back from the table as Ron jumped up.

"Who do you think you are marrying?" Ron asked sharply, nearly at the same time as his mother.

Ginevra twisted the ring on her finger so that the small ruby and emerald glowed together, surrounded by tiny diamonds. "Draco," she whispered.

Hermione screamed. George swore colorfully, and Harry stared, still nearly unresponsive. Arthur looked over at Rabastan, who refused to look back at him, watching Ginny instead. Ron and Molly turned red in the face together.

"You will _not_ even think of him that way!" Molly shrieked at her daughter. "He is not worthy of you, and I won't allow it! You will not leave this house until you have realized that—in fact, go to your room!"

Ginny glared at her mother coldly. "I will not. I will go through with the plans he and I have made, no matter what you say, even if I have to fight you." Arthur and George stared at the girl in shock. "Draco has already left Malfoy Manor, and is meeting me somewhere else. Lucius doesn't know yet, but we're hoping that Narcissa will help him see our reasons. I know that nothing I say will make any of you understand me. Goodbye.

Molly moved to block the way, but Ginny drew her wand and Molly whispered, "Ginny, why?"

"Because I love him," Ginny replied through gritted teeth, edging backward out of the room. "I'm sorry you all have to be hurt, but if you weren't so prejudiced against others, like you are against Rodolphus, and now Tonks, then you might get along better with the rest of the world."

"Ginny!" George cried as she stepped backward through the door, just seeing Harry cover his face with his hands. "Ginny, don't go!" But she was gone, taking all her things with her.

Draco was waiting for her when she arrived and greeted her with a gentle squeeze of her hand. She looked up at him, her face blank, but her mind racing. "I know," he murmured, putting his arms around her and pressing his lips into her hair. "Let's go on. There's no need to remain here long."

Ginny gathered her things around her, then caught Draco's hand so he could apparate them. They appeared outside the apartment that Tonks had shown to Ginny, and walked up to the door together, glancing nervously at each other. Ginny raised her hand and knocked on the door with the Hufflepuff password, as Tonks had told her to. She stepped back, watching the door and not looking at the blonde young man that she had come with.

It was not Tonks or Rodolphus that answered the door, but Shaul. " _You're_ here?" Draco said in disbelief. "Wonderful."

"Oh, you didn't know?" Ginny said in surprise, then closed her mouth when Draco looked at her.

"Get in here," Shaul said, opening the door. "Nymphadora told us that you were coming today. She and Rodolphus are upstairs." He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, she told us that you'd knock with the Hufflepuff password unless you'd forgotten what she told you."

Draco and Ginny went into the apartment, and Shaul continued, "Just leave your stuff in the living room for the moment. Oh, and Teddy's in there, in the playpen. I sent Mordor to go get Nymphadora to tell you where you'll be staying. I do apologize, Draco, for she said something yesterday about you rooming with us."

The blonde boy glared at his cousin. Ginny took his hand in hers quietly, and he merely looked away from the Lestrange boy.

Moments later, Mordor came down the stairs, his cheeks slightly pink, with Nymphadora following him. She was black-haired, without her Extension Charm, and Draco stared at her, mouth open.

"Close it, Malfoy," Mordor told him. "Don't want—"

"Hush," Tonks said, waving her hand at him. "Oops, I forgot you didn't know. My bad. Anyway, there's another Lestrange on the way." She grinned happily, and Draco swallowed hard, still unable to say anything or look away from his pregnant cousin.

Ginny shook her head slightly, then stepped forward and threw her arms around her friend, hugging her tightly but carefully. "How are you?" she asked.

"Fine," Tonks replied, blushing. "Oh, by the way, this child—" she rubbed her hand over her stomach "is a secret, and we are not revealing her presence to the world yet, so your silence is appreciated." She looked around at her three cousins and Ginny, who all nodded after a moment.

Tonks grinned again. "Now then," she said to Draco, "unfortunately, this apartment is not made for a crowd, so you will have to ever so grudgingly share a room with Shaul and Mordor. I made them promise not to hurt you unless you attack them. And I expect there to be no instigating fights, Draco. I'm not trying to be a dictator, but the last thing I want to have to do is take you all to St. Mungo's."

Ginny giggled, and Mordor snorted. "You shouldn't think that's funny. You know that it's entirely possible for me to put them in St. Mungo's?"

"Anyone is capable of doing things like that," Ginny replied. "It's just that most people wouldn't."

Draco smirked, looking at Mordor, who just glared right back. Tonks rolled her eyes and sighed. "Stop," she told them. "Follow me, Draco. I'll be right back, Ginny. Shaul, Mordor, you should come with us."

The twins followed her, Draco having been glaring at them as he worried that Nymphadora would leave them to bother Ginny. She led them into the room, multiplying one of the beds so that Draco had a place. With a flick of her wand, she put up curtains on all three beds, and the Lestrange twins sat down on their beds after opening their curtains. "We get to share a dorm," Shaul laughed, and Mordor rolled his eyes at his twin.

Draco sat down on his bed as Nymphadora informed him of where the restroom and dining room were. "If you need anything, let me or Rodolphus know," she told him. "And if you put a Cheering Charm on one of these—" she pointed to the twins "they might help you as well."

Shaul merely grinned, but Mordor didn't react to her humor. Draco merely nodded at Tonks. "Thank you," he told her, and she smiled slightly before leaving the room, giving the twins a firm look on her way out.

Ginny was sitting on the floor in the living room, holding Teddy's hands as he walked a few steps around her. She looked up when Tonks came in and smiled. "He woke up, so I took him out of the playpen," Ginny explained. "He wasn't crying, but he was staring at me as if he thought he knew me. So I picked him up."

Tonks smiled as Teddy glanced between her and Ginny in surprise. "It's your hair," Tonks told her, turning her own hair red.

"Ma!" Teddy said indignantly, looking from his mother to the other girl.

Both of them laughed, and Tonks turned her hair back to black. "If you'll follow me, I'll show you your room," she told Ginny. The Weasley girl stood and picked Teddy up, following Nymphadora up the stairs.

Nymphadora opened the door and led the way into the room she'd prepared for Ginny. "Well, here you are," she said, and Ginny turned the light on, looking around.

"This is wonderful," Ginny said, pleased. "Thank you for helping us, Tonks."

"You're welcome," Tonks replied, shrugging as she looked away from Ginny. "I couldn't not help you."

"Family history?" chuckled Ginny as Teddy decided that he wanted to be put down. She set the child on the floor, and Teddy toddled over to his mother.

Nymphadora reached down and picked up her son, saying, "You have the history too, although not from the Weasley side. Your dad's mother was once a Black, you know."

Ginny nodded, grinning. "We never knew dad's parents, though—" Ginny bit her lip and glanced up at Tonks. "Mum and Ron are furious with me. And I hurt Harry."

Tonks sighed and sat down on the bed next to the redhead, putting an arm around her. "Ginny, it really is going to difficult to go through with something like this, especially when your family is disappointed in you—"

"No," Ginny whispered, "most of them are angry. Dad was the only one who didn't say anything, and Bill and Charlie don't know anything yet. I didn't want to tell them, because Bill probably would have told Fleur, and Charlie was too far away. Percy knew, but he wasn't going to be there, and he knows how I feel, that this is right for me, and I have to do it. But—George was upset, and he rarely gets upset!"

"I'm sorry, Ginny," Nymphadora said softly. "You know that we're behind you through this, as long as you're certain that it's what you want to do. Your family won't shun you, but it's going to be really awkward to them with you as a Malfoy." Ginny sighed deeply, and Nymphadora squeezed her gently. "You know, if you want to talk to someone who has experience in this, you could talk to my mother."

"But don't you have the experience?" Ginny asked, looking up at her.

Tonks shook her head. "I didn't suffer like Mum did. She faced leaving her family for good, while I merely faced Mum's disappointment and my friends' anger before they accepted it. My friends still aren't thrilled with me, but at least they don't voice their objections deafeningly."

Ginny nodded, sighing. "Okay. I'll talk. But your mother makes me really nervous."

Nymphadora laughed softly, then drew her wand and sent a Patronus message to her mother at the Tonks house.

Andromeda was talking to Rabastan, who was telling her about what had gone on at the Burrow when a hurried knock came on the door. She went to answer it, realizing it was Arthur Weasley. "Oh, Merlin, he must have followed me!" groaned Rabastan.

"Hush!" Andromeda hissed at him, then opened the door and greeted Arthur kindly. "Are you here about Ginny?"

Arthur just stared at her, still too shocked to really speak. Rabastan sighed. "Get in here and close the door," he said.

The red-haired man stood there for a moment, then said in a near whisper, "You knew, didn't you, Lestrange?"

"I cannot deny that I was aware that the two were seeing each other," Rabastan said quietly, knowing that the Weasley was hurt deeply by his daughter's actions.

"Do you know where they've gone?" Arthur said anxiously.

Rabastan frowned. "I will not tell you."

Arthur looked from Rabastan to Andromeda, and she did not move. As he was about to speak, a werewolf Patronus ran into the room, and Rabastan jumped in shock. "What is that?" he gasped.

"Hush!" Andromeda commanded him, stepping forward to meet her daughter's Patronus.

"Mum," the werewolf said in Tonks' voice, "both of them are here at the house. Ginny needs to talk to you, so please come as soon as you can. She's terrified of what's going to happen."

Arthur turned to stare at Andromeda. "Did all of you know?"

Andromeda regarded him silently for a moment, then said, "No. I didn't know until a week ago. I was told that they were going to run away, but I wasn't told everything about it."

"And they're at Tonks' flat in America?" Arthur said. "I don't suppose you would take me there, would you?"

In reply, Andromeda drew her wand and sent her jaguar Patronus back to her daughter. "Only if Nymphadora thinks it wise."

Arthur sat down on the couch, covering his face in disbelief, and whispered, "I just want to talk to her!"

Rabastan shook his head. "I'm going back to work," he said. "Goodbye."

The Lestrange left the house, and Andromeda asked, "Do you want anything to drink as you wait?"

Arthur shook his head, too sick at heart to want anything.

Nymphadora was still sitting with her arm around Ginny when the jaguar Patronus returned. Andromeda's voice answered, "I will come as soon as possible, but there is one thing. The girl's father is here, and he wants to talk to her." Ginny's eyes opened wide in alarm as the jaguar went on, "He can come, and then I will come and talk to her. I do not think he will tell her that she is absolutely out of bounds, but he will ask her to think about what she is doing. If you want me to bring him, let me know."

"Well, Ginny?" Tonks asked softly, and Ginny nodded her permission. Tonks sent her Patronus back, hugged the girl, and went downstairs to receive them. Within minutes, there was a knock on the door, and Nymphadora let the two in, telling Arthur to follow her.

She knocked on Ginny's door, then opened it, letting Arthur in before she shut it and went downstairs. Andromeda looked at her daughter. "Nymphadora, Molly is not going to be pleased with you."

Nymphadora glared at the wall. "She hasn't been pleased since we took in Rodolphus and Rabastan, and I don't live my life to please Molly Weasley," she replied. "Even if she is my friend," she added after a moment. "You know, every time she goes off at Arthur or one of her children, she reminds me of that portrait of Walburga hanging up at Grimmauld."

Andromeda's eyes twinkled as she smirked in amusement. "I see," she said softly as Shaul and Mordor laughed at Nymphadora's words. "Where's Teddy?" she asked after a moment.

Tonks looked surprised and glanced around, then replied, "I guess Ginny still has him."

Her mother nodded and sat down beside one of the twins. "I've only seen you two when you're angry with your father," she said to them. "It is nice to see you sitting calmly. Speaking of Rodolphus—" she turned to Nymphadora "where is he?"

"Upstairs," Tonks replied. "He hasn't been downstairs since Draco and Ginevra arrived."

They all waited in silence, not sure what was going to happen.

Arthur hugged his daughter close as she wept. "Just know that I love you," he told her. "It's going to be very hard for you for a while."

"Dad," Ginny said, grasping his arm as she looked up, "will you bring Mum back here? I think I'll be ready to talk after a moment. But if she screams at me—" Ginny frowned at him.

"I understand," Arthur answered softly, hugging her close again. "But listen, if it's just for me."

"I will," Ginny whispered, hugging him again.

Arthur released her, and they went to the doorway of the room, Ginny opening it and finding Draco leaning against the wall opposite the room. She drew a quick breath, then stepped aside for her father to leave the room. Arthur looked at Draco, and the young man met his eyes after a moment. "Do your parents know?" he asked.

Draco glanced at Ginny, then looked back at her father. "Mother has known. Father will know by the end of the day: that is why I am here. Mother did not want me to be in the house when she told him."

Arthur nodded thoughtfully. "So your father has no idea. Will he be upset, do you think?"

"Yes," Draco answered, the word hissing between his teeth. "He will no doubt be very upset, but Mother said that he will have to accept it, for I am his only child." Ginny smirked behind her father's back and mouthed, "And I _am_ a pureblood" at Draco, who returned the smirk.

"Well, she is a Weasley," Arthur said, glancing at his daughter. "We do have a habit of raising large families. You do remember saying things about that?"

Draco looked over at Ginny, who had moved closer to his side. "It would not trouble me to have six boys and a girl," he said. "Or more." He and Ginny shared a look, and Draco smiled slightly. "And it was never about the large family," he continued. "It was merely for us to flaunt the wealth that you did not have. And money does not bring happiness, do you think?" Draco tilted his head slightly, looking at Arthur Weasley out of the corner of his eye.

A broad smile spread over the older man's face, and he held out his hand to Draco. "Welcome to the family."

Draco reached out and took the offered hand, shaking it firmly. "Thank you, sir," he said. Arthur released the handshake, then turned and went downstairs.

Ginny stepped forward and Draco took one of her hands in his, putting his other arm around her. "It will be over by tomorrow," he said quietly, squeezing her hand slightly.

"Dad's going to get Mum," she whispered, pressing her face against his shoulder. "She's going to scream at me."

"She'd better not," Draco said. "At least, not in front of me."

Ginny laughed softly. "Tonks' mum is supposed to be coming to talk to me," she said quietly. "Mum will be here after that."

Draco sighed quietly. "My parents will probably be coming over here as soon as Father arrives home and Mother tells him what is going on."

"We're going to have a lot of people here," Ginny said with a sigh, stepping back from Draco but keeping her hand in his.

"And most of them are related," Draco said with a smirk. "All of the Black sisters' children are under one roof here."

"Yes, they are," said a soft voice. "And when your mother arrives, we will only be missing Bellatrix."

Draco and Ginny looked up in surprise to see Andromeda Tonks regarding them solemnly. "Here to talk?" Draco smirked at her.

Andromeda merely turned away from him. "I don't do marriage counseling." She motioned Ginny toward her room. "Go in."

Draco squeezed Ginny's hand again before he released it, and Ginny went on into the room before Andromeda. The brown-haired woman came back to the doorway, holding Teddy. "Take him down to his mother. And since Molly is coming, you'll probably want to be by someone who will defend you if you need it. You will not want to act in any way antagonistic to her. Go now." Draco gingerly took the child from his aunt and went downstairs.

Nymphadora gave him a slight smile when he walked in, motioning him to sit down. He came over to her and said, "Your mother told me to bring this—Teddy to you."

"Thanks," she replied, but when she reached out for Teddy, he just looked at her and held onto the front of Draco's robe. "Ooh," she laughed at Draco's expression. "I guess you're stuck with him."

Rodolphus glanced at his wife. "If you really want to hold him, then you should," he told her. "He'll be quite the willful child if you're not careful."

She sighed and looked at Teddy thoughtfully. "I don't even know what I want. He doesn't need me to hold him as much as he used to. And he seems to like you."

Draco frowned at her. "Spare me the indecision of a Hufflepuff," he growled, then pulled Teddy's hands away from his robe and gave the child to his mother.

"Speaking of Hufflepuffs," Rodolphus said, pointing behind Draco.

Nymphadora, Draco, and the twins turned to see a bright Patronus scamper into the room, and Tonks gaped at it. "Whose Patronus is a badger?" she asked in surprise. "I don't know anyone—" her mouth dropped open again as the Patronus began to give its message.

"Nymphadora: Lucius arrived home early, so we will be coming earlier than expected. We should be there as soon as Lucius is ready." The badger Patronus disappeared, and Draco stared at where it had been.

"Mum has a Patronus?" he said in surprise. "After everything that's happened to her?"

"A badger, of all things," Tonks sighed, leaning back against the couch and trying to quiet Teddy's protests. "Representing Hufflepuff—and your mother—the badger. I don't know whether to laugh or cry."

Rodolphus sat up. "Don't cry: the Malfoys are coming."

"The Ministry is fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming," intoned Nymphadora in her best impression of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

The four ex-Death Eaters around her looked at each other awkwardly. "Do you have problems, Madame Lestrange?" Shaul asked her, eyebrow raised.

Nymphadora giggled, then grimaced. "He just reminded me: Kingsley sent us a Patronus that the Ministry had fallen when we were at Bill and Fleur's wedding."

She made a face, and Draco snorted. "Did you know that their brat was born yesterday?" he asked her, and Nymphadora's eyes grew wide. "They named her Victoire, because she was born on the anniversary of the last battle."

"Charming," said Mordor. "Bet that was the Veela's idea."

"Ginny told me that Bill would never come up with a name like that," Draco smirked. "She also said that Bill normally would not agree to a name like that."

"Bill's the closest to knowing anything about the French language," Tonks said. "But most of the Weasleys know nothing."

Shaul laughed. "Obviously. They did not understand a word of our conversation with Father at the Burrow, and they did not understand the inheritance ritual at the wedding, either."

Mordor nodded and added, "But Draco did. He was standing up there, understanding every single word and looking like he couldn't believe what he was hearing."

"I couldn't," Draco said. "And it wasn't until later that I realized that Nymphadora hadn't known that it was going to happen. Then it all made sense."

"Oh, yes," Nymphadora nodded as Rodolphus took Teddy from her. "We discussed it at our wedding reception before we left early."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't have left so early. When it came time for the dancing, they were going to make Rabastan and Ginny lead it, but Rabastan didn't want to. Then they were going to have me and the Mud—I mean, Ms. Granger—lead it, but she refused to dance with me. I swear I did not ask her: I didn't. So I asked Ginny instead, and we led the dance. Some people were not thrilled, but we did what we had to do."

A knock sounded at the door, and Rodolphus stood, setting Teddy down on the couch. Rodolphus answered the door, and found Arthur and Molly Weasley there, Molly still seething, tears on her cheeks. Rodolphus motioned them to enter, and Arthur led his wife inside. Shaul and Mordor stared at the Weasleys without shame, and Draco sat down next to Nymphadora on the couch, watching Mrs. Weasley.

"My mother is speaking to her right now, but as soon as she comes down, you can go up and talk to Ginny," Tonks said as Rodolphus sat on the other side of Teddy.

"How long have you known?" Molly asked Tonks, her voice harsh, but trembling.

"Since my wedding," Nymphadora replied softly. "I asked them and they told me they had been talking. Did you never ask Ginny where she was going every time she disappeared?"

Molly said nothing, but turned to glare at Rodolphus. "You knew a lot longer and never said anything!"

Rodolphus laughed at her. "I would not tell anyone that the Weasley girl had just apparated to Malfoy Manor when you were in the middle of blaming Nymphadora for Ginny's disappearance. I had more important things with which to concern myself." The woman just stared at him, too furious to say anything. "If you get rid of your prejudice, you would see things more clearly. I would know."

Molly gaped at him, and Arthur put his hand on her arm, making her stay by his side. She didn't say a word, but fairly trembled with rage.

Nymphadora glanced at Rodolphus and decided not to say anything to him. She guessed that he wasn't a bit sorry for whatever he might say to Molly Weasley.

Moments later, Andromeda came down the stairs, glancing at the two Weasleys. Molly turned on her, and Nymphadora's eyes narrowed sharply and flashed black. "And you've known about this," she snapped. "How long have you known?"

"For a week," Andromeda replied. "And if you think I would betray my nephew or my daughter's friend like that, you are wrong."

"What did you tell my daughter just now?" Molly hissed in a dangerous voice, and Arthur looked at Tonks nervously. "You should not encourage her in this!"

"In what? Following her heart?" Andromeda asked, just as dangerously. "I told her, 'Make sure this is right; then go for it with everything in you.' If it is not right (but I doubt that), then she will know."

The red-haired woman cried, "You shouldn't encourage her to be like you!"

Andromeda stopped in the middle of the living room, glaring at the Weasley woman. "I do not encourage anyone to do what I've done. I do not even endorse what I did, but it was right for me to do it. I told Ginny that she has to be certain, or she will destroy her life. She is a bright girl, and she will eventually choose to do the right thing. She is, after all, a Weasley."

"You—you—!" choked Molly furiously.

"I suggest you not finish that," said Andromeda coldly, turning and walking toward the door. She paused and looked back at Molly. "Bellatrix wasn't the only bitch in the family." She flung open the door, then smiled and said, "Do come in."

Narcissa stared at the black-haired witch in front of her, then went on into the apartment, Lucius coming with her. The woman stepped out, then turned back to glare at Molly venomously. "Remember what I said." She went out and slammed the door, rattling the entire room.

Everyone was frozen, staring at the door. "Her hair," whimpered Nymphadora. "It turned black when she opened the door!"

"What just happened?" Shaul asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Andromeda ran away again," laughed Narcissa, then became solemn and bit her lip slightly.

"Her hair turned black," Nymphadora repeated, sounding lost. "How?"

Mordor rolled his eyes. "Magic," he said slowly, as if he were speaking to a toddler.

Narcissa sighed quietly. "She used to be a Metamorphagus, a long time ago," Narcissa told them.

"Why didn't anyone know that? During her school days, or anything?" Arthur asked as Nymphadora stared at her aunt in shock.

"Our parents put her under the Imperius as soon as they realized her powers," Narcissa sighed. "They didn't want anyone to know what she was, so that she could use it to her advantage—so they could use it to their advantage, really. When she left for school, they worried that she couldn't control it properly, even though they had been working with her on it, so they put Bellatrix in charge of her for the first year. Andromeda broke the Imperius by Halloween, and owled me that she could control her own powers and did not want to be put under the Imperius anymore."

Narcissa took a deep breath. "That summer, when they came home, Mother and Father told her that if she ever, ever showed her powers to anyone, that she would live to regret it. They let her work with it on her own, but she resented both her parents and Bellatrix for attempting to control her by the time she left school." Narcissa smirked slightly. "Bellatrix was never very good with the Imperius."

"So why doesn't Andromeda use her powers now?" asked Shaul curiously.

"Because they've much weakened," Narcissa replied very quietly. "The powers of a Metamorphagus are very unstable until they have turned twenty one years old. Any major changes to them—and that includes pregnancy—can severely hurt their abilities. When Andromeda got pregnant, her Metamorphagus abilities basically left her, and I don't know how much power she has now, anyway."

Rodolphus frowned. "So your parents tried to use her to their advantage?" he asked.

Narcissa glanced at him guardedly. "You would not believe the things they made her do," she sighed, shaking her head slightly. "She was so glad to leave; she really was. Do you know that it was Andromeda who negotiated Bellatrix's marriage to you with your father?"

"What?" cried Rodolphus in horror, and Nymphadora's hair suddenly flashed its werewolf grey as she took his hand in hers.

"She hated herself for doing it, but if she hadn't, Father and Mother would have forced her to do it, just as they forced her to do everything else she had done with her abilities before then," Narcissa replied, her brow furrowing in worry. "She didn't want to, Rodolphus. She told me the night you and Bellatrix were married that she had ruined your lives. Andromeda had not wanted to do it, but she really had no choice: she could not leave because she had no place to go."

Rodolphus continued staring at Narcissa as if she'd stabbed him in the heart, and Nymphadora squeezed his hand gently, aching for him.

Narcissa looked down. "When Ted Tonks came around, she fell in love with him because he accepted her as she was: I don't know if she ever told him what she really was, but they were married only a few months after they met each other, when the two of them left school. Andromeda became pregnant a year or so after she graduated, making her about nineteen. I found her packing her bags one day, and she told me what she had done and that she was leaving to live with her husband, the one who really accepted her for who she was. She wouldn't even listen to me when I wanted her to stay: she would not change her mind."

"Mother and Father and Bellatrix were furious when Andromeda finally told them," Narcissa said, pain in her eyes. "Bellatrix tortured her, and then we all found out that Bellatrix had taken the Dark Mark."

"Mum said that—that Bellatrix had always disliked her," Nymphadora gulped, shocked at everything she was hearing.

"Bellatrix was jealous of your mother's special abilities," Narcissa explained with a sigh. "And her running around with Sirius didn't help much. Sirius understood Andromeda too, but I don't think she confided in him very much. Andromeda was the most powerful witch in our family because of her being a Metamorphagus and all. Not the best duelist, of course, but being able to morph makes up for that."

Nymphadora gave a small nod, and Narcissa continued. "Bellatrix hated that Andromeda could always best her—and she hated that Andromeda was our parents' favourite. Mother and Father thought that because Andromeda was so special, that she should be their heir, completely surpassing Bellatrix. They raised her and trained her as Orion and Walburga trained first Sirius and then Regulus: to carry on the House of Black. But Andromeda had other plans. When she fell in love and got married, she purposely made sure that she got pregnant before she had even turned twenty."

Her eyes boring into Nymphadora's, the Malfoy woman said, "Not only did she marry a Mudblood, but she got pregnant, completely destroying her Metamorphagus abilities and wreaking havoc on her magic. Her magical core has never recovered to its original strength because her powers had not yet solidified before you were conceived. Your mother did it on purpose, to force herself to stop hurting other people. And in her place, _you_ now have the powerful magic that was once hers."

"Oh, no," Nymphadora breathed, burying her face in her hands.

"Nymphadora, it is nothing to be afraid of," Narcissa said earnestly. "Your mother knew what it was to be controlled, and she would never have let it happen to you. It is not your fault that your mother is no longer as powerful as she used to be, and Andromeda was a holy terror when she still lived at home! Now, she feels a lot better about herself because she cannot be used as a tool to hurt people like she used to. And I don't mean that you stole her magic: I mean that her abilities enhanced the power that you would have had if you had been anyone else's child."

"Oh, Merlin!" the Metamorphagus whispered, her eyes closed, frozen in place on the couch.

Rodolphus picked up Teddy and gave him to one of the twins before putting his arms around Nymphadora and holding her close. Narcissa shifted uncomfortably. "I didn't know she could still morph. I don't know about that: you might have to ask her."

"Yes, we didn't come to talk about Andromeda," Lucius said, glancing over at his son, who was sitting on the edge of the couch. Ginny stood at the bottom of the stairs, watching everyone and wondering why Tonks seemed to be ready to cry.

Draco looked at his father, then stood and walked over to Ginny, both of them coming toward the middle of the room. "Father," he said quietly.

Ginny glanced at her mother, who still seemed to be in shock and confusion. "Mum?" she asked worriedly.

Molly merely looked at her daughter, seeming lost, but Lucius stepped forward, standing directly in front of his son. "Draco," he said quietly, "are you certain this is wise?"

"Yes, Father," Draco replied, maintaining eye contact.

"How long have you two been seeing each other?" Lucius asked.

Ginny sidled closer to Draco as he replied, "About a month after the Battle of Hogwarts was when we started. Eleven months, nearly to the day."

Lucius looked thoughtful, then turned to look at Ginny. "So you want to be a Malfoy, girl?"

"No, sir," she replied, and the twins smirked at each other as Ginny said, "I _am_ going to be a Malfoy."

"Indeed," Lucius said, his eyes narrowing at her words. "Such surety. Such...pride; I had been hoping you were different from your parents and brothers."

"Oh," scoffed Ginny. "Don't tell me that you have no pride either. I don't believe it for a millisecond."

Mordor snorted with laughter. "It's dignity he hasn't got, Ginevra." Shaul and Rodolphus joined in with his laughter, and Draco's face flushed red.

Nymphadora looked up and hissed, "Stop it, all three of you!"

Ginny looked severely embarrassed for Draco, and said to Lucius, "I do have pride: pride in myself and what I am. I do not pretend to be what I am not."

"A very good plan," Lucius said, then looked back at Draco and spoke softly in French, so that the twins and Rodolphus had to strain their ear to hear it. "You want the Malfoys to look like gingers?"

"Father, if red hair is the only objection you have, I know you could do better than that," Draco replied in French as well.

"Not at all, but your mother already voided some of my objections," Lucius replied. "But it will not do to have a family of _ginger_ Malfoys."

Mordor snickered, full of smart comments. "Oh, no, not the whole family. It will be red, blonde, red, blonde, red—"

"Like a Gryffindor House scarf!" Shaul shouted with laughter.

Draco buried his face in his hands, but Ginny, not understanding the French, did not get it. "Father," he said in English, "it will not be like that. Ginevra and I have discussed it, and it is not likely that any child of ours will have red hair. Malfoys do not have the recessive trait for red hair."

Shaul and Mordor smirked. "Mutation," they corrected together, and Nymphadora pointed her wand at the twins, silencing them both.

"Therefore," Draco continued painfully, "they will only be carriers."

Ginny glanced at the silently laughing twins that were leaning against each other to remain sitting up. "Anyway," she said, "we do not intend to just have one child: so in case of a redhead—"

Draco smirked at the agonized look on Mordor's face and said, "Use a Colour-changing Charm." Mordor started laughing again, and Draco grinned in spite of himself.

Lucius seemed almost amused, but merely held out his hand to Draco and shook his hand. Looking at Ginny, he said, "You'll probably have a hard time getting used to life with a Malfoy."

Narcissa smirked slightly, then motioned Ginny over and gave her a hug, telling her, "It shouldn't be too hard."

"As soon as you get used to their Dark Marks," Rodolphus said, unable to resist. His wife glared at him.

"Let us know when your wedding is," Narcissa told Ginny quietly. "We'll be there." Ginny nodded and Narcissa released her.

Draco took Ginny's hand in his, and Molly seemed to really look at them for the first time since Ginny had come downstairs. "Why a Malfoy of all people?" Molly asked Ginny, struggling to keep her voice even.

Ginny sighed. "A few years ago, you told me to go after the best young man I could find. And I did. He stands before you, with me." She held up her and Draco's clasped hands. "I could find no one better."

"Not even Harry?" Molly asked her in disbelief.

Nymphadora gulped at Ginny and Draco's expressions of mixed pain and anger. "Mum!" cried Ginny. "No! Harry was—a crush I had before I finally grew up into reality. And I'm sorry that Harry never took the hints I tried to give him, but here it is. I'm in love with Draco, and _not_ Harry, and that's that."

Molly shook her head. "Ginny, I don't know what Harry, Ron, and Hermione are going to do when they see you again."

"Mum, I told Hermione that sometimes we have to do things that we feel are right, and she agreed with me," Ginny said. "She didn't know I meant this, but if she doesn't get it now, she'll know after I repeat myself. Ron will most likely never accept it, so I'm not even going to attempt reconciling this to him. Harry—I cannot even speak to him of it: I wouldn't be able to handle it, and Harry will need some time to get used to the idea before he can speak about it either. And don't worry about the trio: they always got along without me anyway."

"Well, I hope you're happy," Molly said, dabbing tears from her eyes with a handkerchief. "Now that you've upset the entire family."

"I didn't," Ginny said. "About half our family doesn't even know yet. And I'm not happy that you don't know how to accept people who are different. You found it so easy to adopt the Order members—"

"But she sent back my papers," Nymphadora said wryly, and Molly looked stricken.

"Tonks, I—" Molly looked around at everyone, most of whom appeared judgmental. "I don't want the influence on my children—my children—I haven't done very well—"

Nymphadora nodded understandingly. "That's what Mum said when I told her that I was going to marry Rodolphus. She told me that leaving her parents' house really hadn't saved me from anything."

Narcissa looked over at the Weasley woman and said, "There comes a point when you can't really protect your children anymore. You have to let them make their own decisions, and it is difficult. I know Ginevra is your only daughter, but you have to let her grow up, Molly."

Molly looked from Narcissa to Ginny to the others seated on the couch. "Draco," she said sharply, "if you don't take good care of her, I will have more than a few things to say about it!"

"I can imagine," Draco replied, neither he nor Ginny moving.

The Weasleys left soon after, and Ginny sighed in relief, leaning her head against Draco's arm. "Are you okay?" Tonks asked her in concern.

"I'm fine," Ginny said. "Fighting with her has always made me want to go out and blow up a building." Tonks raised an eyebrow, and Ginny quickly added, "I don't do it, though."

"You're going to have an interesting life, Draco," Rodolphus said. "She talks violent, but it sounds like she keeps it to herself."

Draco gave his uncle a very unamused look, and finally requested, "Nymphadora, take the charms off of them, would you? We can't let the Lestrange heir suffocate."

Shaul laughed even harder, and when Nymphadora took off the charm, he spluttered for a moment before gasping, "Thanks, Dora." Mordor echoed his brother, and she grinned at them.

"We'll see you two later," Narcissa said to Draco and Ginny. "Ginevra, I want a say in your wedding dress."

Blushing, Ginny replied, "We'll see" as the two older Malfoys walked toward the door.

Nymphadora stood, following them so that she could lock the door behind them. Narcissa looked at her, then said, "I didn't know you were pregnant, Nymphadora."

"Busted," she sighed, then added, "Don't call me Nymphadora. I go by Dora mostly now."

"Congratulations," Narcissa whispered, giving her niece a hug. "Goodness gracious, you might end up with a rather large family!" Lucius walked right past the two of them without looking back.

"Yes," Nymphadora replied, blushing furiously. "One at a time, though. And it's rather a secret; I've been hiding it so that no one really knows about the child except our family."

Narcissa nodded. "Good luck, and ooh, have fun with a Lestrange brat." She stepped back, then grinned slightly before turning swiftly and following her husband out the door.

Once Narcissa had disapparated, Nymphadora shut the door and leaned against it, sighing. Ginny and Draco sat down on one of the couches, both of them looking relieved and exhausted. "Perhaps you should get extra rest tonight," Nymphadora suggested. "It will help with stress and everything."

Draco nodded, then said, "I'm just going to sit here for a moment." Ginny said the same, but the two didn't speak to each other, holding hands quietly.

Shaul and Mordor stood and went upstairs, leaving the couple with Tonks, Rodolphus, and Teddy. "If either of you want something to eat, help yourself," Nymphadora yawned. "I think I'm going to bed early tonight. I have to work tomorrow and I also want to go see Mum." Her eyes clouded for a moment before she sighed. Rodolphus stood and picked up Teddy, carrying him over to Nymphadora, and the three of them went upstairs to go to bed early.

Draco and Ginny stayed downstairs quietly for quite a while before retiring to their own rooms, their minds finally quiet and calm enough to sleep.


	38. Andromeda's Secret & Fun at Tonks' Flat

Upstairs in her room, Nymphadora was talking rapidly to Rodolphus as she held Teddy. "Mum never told me!" she finished in anguish. "All this time I thought I knew my mother, but I didn't!"

Rodolphus just shook his head. "She'll need time to adjust after snarling at the Weasley woman," he said, then shook his head again. "Can you imagine what her parents might have made her do? I knew your mother had a hard life before she was disowned, but I didn't know any part of the story Narcissa told."

Nymphadora closed her eyes and sank down onto the bed. "She was once like me, and I had no idea," she whispered. "Mum always encouraged me to fit in and not stand out, but—Rod, I had no idea!"

"I know, Dora, I know," he murmured, sitting down next to her and slipping his arms around her. "I'm sorry, Nymphadora. I didn't know either." He ached with the thought that Andromeda had arranged his marriage to Bellatrix, and could not understand how the Andromeda he thought he had known could have done it.

"I can't believe it," Tonks said with a shudder. "All the times I used my abilities to annoy her—oh, Rodolphus, I've had to have hurt her so much over the years! I didn't know—I wouldn't have done half of the morphing I did if I had known—!" She buried her face in his shoulder.

Rodolphus hugged her firmly, and said quietly, "Perhaps you should let her know how you feel. She's got to be feeling insecure after flying off the handle and morphing like she did in front of everyone."

Nymphadora looked up, regret and sorrow in her eyes, and nodded.

Andromeda sat curled up in a heap on the couch, sobbing bitterly. Rabastan was standing in front of her, trying to figure out what was wrong and why the woman's hair was black. "Did someone curse you? Did someone say something they shouldn't have? Andromeda, what happened to you?"

The black-haired woman merely sobbed in anguish and turned away from him. Rabastan felt very out of place, but placed his hand on her shoulder. "Andromeda, what is it?" he asked in concern.

"I'm—I'm a—monster," Andromeda sobbed, then slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!" she shrieked, then looked very small and afraid. "I'll hurt you."

Rabastan stared at her. "What in Merlin's name are you talking about?" he scolded. "You are not a monster, and I am more liable to hurt you than you are to—"

"No!" shrieked Andromeda, jumping up and heading for the stairs.

Rabastan was across the room in seconds, restraining her. Andromeda screamed and fought him so that he felt magic surging through her arms, ready to be released in a curse. He used his magic to bind hers, keeping her from using it.

When she looked at him, he saw a wild terror in her wide, teary eyes. "I've hurt too many people," she sobbed. "I don't want to do it anymore. I tried to stop myself, but it hasn't helped! And now, my daughter—oh, Raben, I gave her my curse! I can't help her, either! Oh, please just kill me! Make it stop, please!"

Rabastan held her tightly, his heart pounding in slight fear, confused by her words. "No, Andromeda," he said firmly. "Nymphadora still needs you; Teddy still needs you too! And if I'm not mistaken, you just gave advice to the Weasley girl. Your work is not done."

Andromeda shrieked in mental pain as the weight of everything crushed down on her. Suddenly, she froze in Rabastan's arms, feeling his gentle kiss silence her. She melted against him and wept like a child.

"Mum," said Nymphadora's voice, and both Raben and Andromeda jumped in shock. Andromeda tried to pull away from him, but he refused to let her go. Nymphadora's Patronus came over to Andromeda, and the woman froze again, staring at it.

"Mother, I—I don't know how to begin this," Nymphadora's voice stammered. "Narcissa told us about you being—being like me. I—I'm sorry, Mum. I didn't—didn't know, or I wouldn't have—I wouldn't have done all the things I did to annoy you. I never meant to hurt you—" her voice broke off for a moment, and Andromeda and Rabastan heard her choke, "No, let me finish!"

The Patronus continued, "Mum, I don't blame you for anything that's happened in my life, or even for my being a Metamorphagus. I'm your daughter, and I love you. I will always love you. I'm coming by to see you tomorrow after work. I'll see you then."

The animal fell silent for a moment, and Andromeda buried her face in Rabastan's shoulder. "Rabastan," the animal continued, "I think Mum's hurting really badly over something right now. Could you please make sure that she's all right before you go to bed? She was deeply disturbed when she left our apartment, and I'm very worried about her. Please watch over her for me until I can get there. I'll be coming to see her after work tomorrow."

As the Patronus disappeared, Rabastan gently guided Andromeda toward the staircase and helped her climb the stairs. He led her to her room, and she looked at him, pain in her eyes. "What is it that Narcissa told them?" he asked her. "What is Nymphadora talking about?"

"No!" cried Andromeda in a panic, her tears returning. "Raben, please!" She tried to pull away from him, and when she opened her mouth to scream, he kissed her again, his heart pounding. She once again fell silent, and Rabastan helped her open her room to them.

"You should go to sleep," he told her quietly.

Andromeda got dressed robotically, making sure she stayed modest in front of him. She stood in the middle of the room when she was finished, and Rabastan came over to her, marveling and worrying that she was so unsure of herself. "Come," he murmured in her ear, and led her to the bed, helping her lie down and tucking her in.

He turned to leave, but she jerked up and gasped, "Don't leave me, Raben. Please?"

Rabastan turned back to her and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I can't stay with you," he told her quietly.

"Please?" Andromeda asked, her wide brown eyes full of tears until after Rabastan finally sighed and nodded. She raised her hand and duplicated her bed, scooting all the other furniture over to make room.

"Good night," Rabastan told her quietly, and Andromeda turned over to face him.

"Good night," she whispered, then reached out and grasped his hand. She fell asleep faster than Rabastan, for he was very disturbed by everything he'd heard—and by where he was sleeping.

When Rodolphus awoke to the Waking Charms he had set, he yawned and turned toward Nymphadora in the bed. "Dora, Love," he said softly, taking her into his arms and sitting up. "Wake up."

"Wha—?" she asked, stretching slightly and pressing her face into his robe. "What's going on? It's—two o' clock in the morning!"

"Rabastan will be getting ready to leave the house right now," Rodolphus murmured to her. "Send your mother a reassurance: she will need it."

Nymphadora nodded and picked up her wand from the nightstand.

Andromeda pulled away from Rabastan's grip on her arm, her heart pounding as she looked at her daughter's Patronus. "Mum?" came Nymphadora's voice uncertainly. "It's really early here—goodness, Rodolphus, there is no need to tickle me. I'm awake!"

Andromeda smiled a little and Rabastan laughed. Nymphadora continued, "Anyway, Rod told me that Raben works today, so whatever you do, don't keep him under house arrest. I will come see you this afternoon—tonight, your time, I guess. I love you, Mum. I'll see you after a little while."

With those words of promise ringing in her ears, Andromeda turned to Rabastan, once again a calm, collected woman. "Goodbye," she told him before turning to go to her room.

A knock sounded on the door, but the door opened before either of them could answer it. Rodolphus glanced from his brother to Andromeda, then said, "Nymphadora asked me to stop by. She said to tell you—" he looked directly into Andromeda's eyes "that she loves you."

Andromeda trembled slightly, looking at him. "Rodolphus," she breathed quickly, "I'm sorry. I—Bellatrix—oh, I'm sorry, Rodolphus!" Her eyes filled with tears and she looked down.

Rabastan held his breath, knowing that he would never kiss Andromeda, even to calm her, in front of his brother. Rodolphus watched Andromeda for a moment, then said, "It's all right now."

Andromeda looked up, then darted across the room and threw her arms around him. "I'm sorry I did that to you," she wept. "I know I should have refused, but—"

Rodolphus rubbed her back gently, feeling very awkward. "You're forgiven," he told her. "Goodness knows that I've been forgiven worse than marriage arrangements." The black-haired woman flinched a little, but hugged him tightly.

"Does the guilt go away?" she asked in a small voice.

"It gets easier to bear," Rodolphus told her, sharply recalling Nymphadora asking him the same thing. "Do you remember Nymphadora being hysterical with guilt a few days ago? She could not help what she did, and neither could you, Andromeda. It's over: you're finished with that Dark part of your life."

Andromeda sighed deeply. "Thanks," she told him, then let go of him and stepped back. "You should go." He nodded at her, then left. She drew a shaky breath, wiping a tear from her eye and looking at Rabastan. "You know I don't love you, right?"

"Yes," he answered. "And you know I don't love you either, don't you? I only kissed you to bring you out of shock."

Andromeda nodded, then said, "Well, you should get to work too." Rabastan left without another word, leaving Andromeda to wonder where Teddy was if Rodolphus hadn't brought him by and if both the child's parents were at work.

Nymphadora carried Teddy downstairs and sighed, seeing Shaul, Mordor, and Draco sitting on the couch. "Are you taking him to work?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know," sighed Nymphadora. "Rodolphus didn't think it wise to leave Teddy with Mum after what happened last night, but—if I left him with you two—" she looked at Shaul and Mordor "would you be able to take care of him until your father gets home?"

"Yes," Mordor said. "And if we can't, we can always wake the Weasley up and have her do it."

Draco glared at him, and Shaul rolled his eyes. "Oh, honestly," Shaul said. "We'll just have Draco do it. After all, he needs practice being a father—" he ducked a blow from Draco's fist and rolled off the couch, laughing. "We can do it, Dora," he told her.

She set Teddy down, and the child toddled over to his cousin sleepily, still in his pajamas. "Thanks," she said gratefully, then grabbed a snack to eat before hugging both twins goodbye and leaving.

Nymphadora struggled through the day, trying to ignore Detah, who she now knew was a Death Eater who wanted her dead. With that pleasant thought running through her mind, she had to keep telling the Fairmont sisters not to disclose their plans of operation to Detah, who was uncomfortably nosy.

Finally, the one twin scowled at Nymphadora. "I don't even know why you don't trust him," she said. "I just think that you've decided you don't like him, and you're just being stubborn. I'm going to go talk to him." She jumped up, her hair flashing red as she glared down at the British Auror.

"If you do, you will cause deaths," Nymphadora told her, and the other sister bit her lip.

"Ash, maybe you shouldn't," said Isabelle. "We'll just have to see what happens."

Ashley growled at Nymphadora and sat down, just as Detah came over again. "Finished?" he asked.

"Not quite," Isabelle replied before the two glaring at each other could say anything. "We're having a few last minute disagreements about our plans."

"I see," said Detah, looking from Ashley to Nymphadora. His gaze settled on the black-haired witch, and Nymphadora reinforced her Occlumency Shields, waiting for the probe, but it never came. "Is there trouble, Nymphadora?"

"Don't call me Nymphadora," she hissed at him, wishing that Andrews would come over and shoo Detah away. "Hey," she added as an after-thought. "Can you do a Patronus?"

Detah gave her a dirty look and walked off. Isabelle stared after him. "Do you think he can?" she asked her sister and Tonks.

"All Aurors have to be able to do it, don't they?" Nymphadora asked the sisters

"No, they don't," Ashley corrected her. "Not here in the States. _Don't_ look at us like that! Just because you're a Brit doesn't make you better than us, Nymphadora Tonks!"

"I'm a Lestrange," Tonks corrected coldly.

Ashley scowled at her again. "You're more a brat than you are a Brit," she snapped.

Andrews appeared at the opening to the cubicle just as Nymphadora opened her mouth to tell Ashley that Americans couldn't create a good comeback if they had received a PhD in insulting people. "Getting along well," he said. "Very good. Tonks, may I see you in my office?"

Tonks rose to her feet, still annoyed with the girls, and followed him to his office. Once the door was closed and the wards had crackled into place, Andrews sat down, motioning her to do the same. "Are you having problems with the sisters?" he asked her.

"Sir, I don't—" she bit her lip nervously "I don't trust Detah, and he keeps asking about our plans. The girls do not understand why I don't trust him, and I really can't explain it to them, either. Then, they think I'm just being an arrogant English woman."

"This is because your husband told you that Detah is an ex-Death Eater?"

Nymphadora stared at him. "Well, part of it," she stammered. "How did you know?"

Andrews watched her for a moment before replying, "He met me in an entertainment hall and informed me of it. I have not said anything to Detah, neither have I checked his arm. If he is indeed Joshua Matthews, then he is also wanted, dead or alive."

"Oh." Nymphadora looked down, not sure what to say. Suddenly she looked up. "Wait. Rodolphus told you?"

"You didn't think Detah would say something, did you?" Andrews asked wryly. "Yes, Rodolphus Lestrange set up the meeting. Very skillfully, I might add. He is in much danger if anyone finds out that he's stuck in the middle of all this. He wants to protect you, Nymphadora."

"I know," she whispered. "But don't call me Nymphadora." She frowned at him and he smiled.

A knock sounded on the door and he called, "Come in!"

Two men entered, looking at Tonks with interest. She barely gave them a second glance, concentrating on Andrews. "We need another Auror to complete the raid assignment," said one of the men. "Do you want us to take one of the Fairmont girls, or get one of the trainees?"

Tonks nearly gaped at them for asking if one of the trainees would suffice for a raid mission, but she kept her mouth shut. Andrews looked over at Tonks, then back at the two men. "Neither," he replied. "I think Ms. Tonks needs to get out into the sunlight: she can go with you."

The two men looked at her again, and one said, "All right. Come along, Tonks. We've heard about you, but never seen you in action. We'll tell you about it on the way out."

Nymphadora stood and followed them, and Andrews watched her in concern. There was something different about her since she had first come in that he just couldn't put his finger on. He now knew that she was in great danger, but that her husband was trying to help the situation by putting himself in the middle of it. Andrews shook his head. The poor girl and her family were headed for disaster.

Nymphadora stumbled into the apartment, being greeted by Shaul and Mordor. "You're hurt," Mordor said, almost accusingly.

"I'm fine," she told him. "I was just hit by a piece of flying wood." Tonks smiled slightly just as Rodolphus came down the stairs and walked over to give her a welcome-home kiss.

"Dora," he said softly, touching the bloody cut on the side of her neck and face.

"It's okay," she reassured him as his brow furrowed worriedly.

He drew his wand and she closed her eyes as he touched his wand tip to the side of her face. She heard him murmur the spell, and felt her wound burn all the way up and down. Finally, she looked up at him and reached up to touch her face. "Did it scar?" she asked him worriedly.

Rodolphus smiled at her. "No, Love. Your face is still the same. Always beautiful," he murmured at the last, leaning forward and kissing her again. "So how did it go with your mother?"

Nymphadora stared at him in horror. "I completely forgot her!" she whimpered. "Oh, goodness!" Pulling away, she hurried back toward the door.

"Aren't you going to eat supper?" Rodolphus called after her.

"No!" she called back. "I have to get to Mum before she wonders why I'm not there!" And she hurried out the door, disapparating and worrying that her mother might think she wasn't coming. Walking into her mother's house, she called, "Mum?"

Rabastan's voice came from the living room. "We're in here, Dora!"

Nymphadora hurried into the room and stopped, finding her mother quietly playing chess with Rabastan. Something seemed off, and she said, "What's going on?"

"You forgot, didn't you?" Rabastan accused her.

"Um—sorry?" Nymphadora said lamely. "Mum—" she hurried over to the black-haired woman and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm here now: I was injured at work today, and Rodolphus reminded me to come after he healed me. I'm sorry, Mum."

Andromeda didn't look up, and Nymphadora sighed. "I'm sorry," she told her mother again. "Narcissa told me so much of what happened to you before you left to be with dad. I had no idea that your childhood was so difficult."

She stared at one of the chess pieces. "It was hell," Andromeda shuddered. "Dora, I know you faced hard times at school because I made you a half-blood, but—" she gave a small choked sob "Dora, if you'd suffered in the House of Black like I did—I couldn't let it happen to my children. So I chose to marry your father, and I do believe I chose well, for he was a good man. I loved him, Dora, and he was a very good father to you."

"They Imperiused you?" Tonks asked her, putting an arm around her mother's shoulders.

"Yes, but that's over," Andromeda breathed. "It was over by the time I turned twelve. Then, I had to be so careful that I didn't let anyone know what I was, or Father and Mother would have tortured me ruthlessly. By the time I was finished with school, I'd done countless horrors to people—and every summer I went home to ruin more lives."

"I'm so sorry, Mum," Nymphadora whispered, and Andromeda closed her eyes.

"The things I've done!" the woman moaned, hiding her face in her daughter's robe. "Some of them—oh, Nymphadora, they deserve Azkaban!"

Nymphadora blinked in surprise, and Rabastan raised an eyebrow at Andromeda. "Mum, you're not like that now, and it's all over. Besides: your parents forced you to do what you did."

Andromeda wept, "But you don't know—"

"I don't need to know," Nymphadora interrupted her mother.

"Bellatrix wanted me to join the Death Eaters after I graduated," Andromeda whispered, "but Father had told me several times that he did not believe that girls should be involved in war firsthand. But I was already a tool of my own family; I was not about to become a tool for the Dark Lord."

"So you knew before Bellatrix revealed her Dark Mark to your parents that she was a Death Eater?" Tonks realized. "Oh. Goodness."

Looking up, the black-haired woman said, "Do you remember me telling you that my parents found out that they had two wayward daughters in one night? They found out that Bella was a Death Eater, and they found out that I had not only married a Mudblood, but had destroyed my powers because I had gotten pregnant." Andromeda sighed. "They were more angry that I had destroyed my powers than that Bellatrix had gone against their wishes, or even that I had married a Mudblood secretly against their will. Do you know that they might have disowned Bellatrix for becoming a Death Eater if I, the favourite daughter, hadn't gone awry at the same time?"

Nymphadora looked shocked, and Rabastan seemed a lot more confused than he had been, but wisely kept his mouth shut. "So was she spared because you left, or did she reveal her Dark Mark because you left?"

"She used my situation to her advantage," sighed Andromeda. "Just as I, or any other Black—or any other Slytherin, for that matter—would have done. She revealed her Dark Mark, then told us that she had joined the Dark Lord in order to rid the world of people like me. Bellatrix wanted to win our parents over to her side, because Narcissa was engaged to Lucius, and he was going to get the Dark Mark very soon as well. All of this was happening, and I wanted to get out of the entire situation. Thank goodness for your father, Nymphadora. He saved me." She hid her face in Tonks' robe again.

Nymphadora wrapped her arms around her mother and hugged her tightly. "I love you, Mum," she said firmly. "You are different from Bellatrix because you chose to leave, and you refused to be everything that she was. I know you don't like me to quote Dumbledore, but Mum, it's what you are now that matters instead of what you have been, or what other people have made you be. You are not evil, Andromeda Tonks; you're my mother, for goodness' sake! I know you're not evil."

"You haven't seen what I can do," Andromeda whispered.

"No, but I don't need to, and I really honestly don't want to," Nymphadora replied. "I bet the two of us could be the most wicked witches in the Wizarding World if we wanted to, now that Bellatrix is gone. Just because we could be wicked, doesn't mean that we have to be, or are going to be. You didn't choose the Dark, Mother. I didn't choose the Dark. Goodness knows that we could: Mad Eye was always scolding me about it. I think he knew that I could have been a menace if I'd turned, but _I didn't turn_. And you didn't either, Mother; we turned away from it. We fought it, with all that we have."

Andromeda looked up, about to say something, but all she did was cry, stand up, and throw her arms around her daughter. "I'm still fighting for the Light," Nymphadora whispered in her mother's ear. "It's still hard. Rodolphus has told me that my life is in danger at the Office, and I know that there are Death Eaters in the American Auror Office, one in particular who wants me dead. Mother, I'm fighting for Teddy, for Rodolphus, for this little one—" Nymphadora touched her stomach as her mother drew back and looked at her "for you, and for me. I want to come back home, Mum. I miss being around you, and I need to see you a lot more than I do."

The woman sighed deeply, trying to stop her tears. "Please come home quickly," she begged. "I need you to come home and keep me sane!"

"You'll be okay," Nymphadora said softly. "I promise I'll come home soon." She squeezed her mother tightly, then asked, "Do you think you can take care of Teddy tomorrow while we're gone?"

"Yes," Andromeda whispered. "I know you didn't bring him today. Where was he?"

"Shaul and Mordor took care of him," Nymphadora answered. "I didn't even ask about Teddy before I came over here. Teddy likes the twins, and so I figured it was safe to leave him with them, especially because Ginny and Draco are at the apartment as well. I'll bring him by tomorrow. You'll need something to take your mind off your troubles, and Teddy will help you. And, if when he takes a nap you start feeling bad, send me a Patronus, and I'll send my Patronus to keep you company."

Andromeda smiled weakly. "Thanks," she said.

Nymphadora smiled back. "You're always welcome, Mum," she replied. "Just make sure you don't say too much with the Patronus, 'cause I'll probably be in the Office." She stepped back from her mother, then asked, "Are you going to keep your hair black?"

Andromeda swallowed hard. "I can't change my appearance unless I get really angry," she sighed. "I won't be able to change it back."

"Oh." Nymphadora looked sad. "I'm sorry."

"You could change it for me," Andromeda said, then snapped her mouth shut, looking worried.

"What?" Nymphadora asked in surprise, and Andromeda bit her lip, hating herself for even starting to mention it.

Andromeda looked down, then answered, "A Metamorphagus can change someone else's appearance if she touches their magic with her own." Nymphadora stared at her mother in horror, and Andromeda said, "Nymphadora, please—I don't want anyone else to know."

Nymphadora continued watching her mother, worriedly. "Mum, I've never done—"

"I have," Andromeda interrupted, and Rabastan's eyes grew wide. "I can guide you through it," Andromeda told her. "I've seen memories of it happening to other people, and I know what it feels like: I'll be prepared for it."

"Mum, no!" protested Nymphadora, considerably worried.

"Please, Dora," her mother pleaded. "I don't want anyone to know what I once was. If you're fighting for me, then please protect me!"

Nymphadora sighed, then nodded and looked down. "Tell me how to do it."

Andromeda took a deep breath in relief, then took Nymphadora's left hand and placed it on her chest. "Spread your fingers," she told her daughter. "You'll need to let magic flow through your fingers and dig for the magic in my core. When you finally touch it, you will know. Then, use your own abilities to turn my hair dark brown. If you want to draw your wand to counter-balance the magic, then go ahead."

Tonks looked into her mother's eyes nervously, and Andromeda placed her hand over her daughter's. "You can do it, Nymphadora," she said softly, then smiled grimly. "I could do it by age ten, and so easily, that whoever my subject was, they barely felt anything. Reach for my magic."

Nymphadora bit her lip, then let tendrils of her magic wind around her mother's, searching very carefully. Andromeda lifted her right hand, then jerked it back to her side, saying, "Reach for the magic, Nymphadora. Look closely. It's like a piece of burning coal at the heart of a fire. Look for the base: it's the thing that makes a wizard or witch what she is."

Closing her eyes, Tonks searched gently, feeling her mother's magic, warm and reassuring, surrounding her and drawing her in. Feeling the magic stemming from somewhere, Tonks reached for the source with her magic until she heard Andromeda gasp. "Mum?" she asked, before she was nearly blinded by the strong magic she was encountering.

It felt like she was holding the sun in her hands, the magic she felt was so powerful and vibrant. Nymphadora didn't hear her mother cry out, mesmerized by the power that she felt. After a few minutes, she heard her mother sob, "Nymphadora! Nymphadora, please! Just do it."

Jerked back from her thoughts, Nymphadora closed her eyes and willed her mother's hair to turn brown, feeling the magic change. Nymphadora withdrew her magic, and her mother sank to the floor, sobbing. "Mum?" Nymphadora asked, kneeling beside her, her mind still reeling with the memory of how powerful her mother's magic was. "Mum, are you all right?"

Andromeda sobbed and wrapped her arms around herself, not replying. Nymphadora put her arms around her mother. "Mum, did I hurt you?" she asked, trembling. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

"N—no," choked Andromeda. "I've just never felt your magic like that. It—it's—I used to be like you. A long time ago. And you also held my life in your hands, Dora. When you touch another wizard's magic, you have the ability to crush the life out of them by destroying their magic."

"Mum: have you done that?" she asked in horror.

"No!" sobbed Andromeda, hiding her face in her hands. "No, I never did. But Mum and Dad wanted me to several times, and they Cursed me every time I refused!"

Nymphadora held her mother tightly. "And you still wanted me to get into your magic?" she asked, surprised.

Andromeda took a deep breath and looked up at her daughter's face. "Yes," she whispered. "I trust you. I know you wouldn't tamper with someone else's magic: it can permanently maim them, you understand."

"Mother," Tonks said, sounding very small, "you know much more about being a Metamorphagus than I do, and you weren't even one as long as I have been!"

"Anyone can tamper with someone's magic," Andromeda said after taking a deep breath. "It's just more dangerous when we play with it, because we can change their magic, and they won't be able to change it back. But Dora, I was taught to always be aware of my magic and what I could do with it. I was trained in wandless magic starting from about two years old all the way up until I went to school. I have done more things with morphing than probably any other Metamorphagus has, but a lot of it is very dangerous and should not be widely known. It could also make you a target for those who would want to exploit your powers."

"Like I'd have anything that they'd want to use besides my ability to impersonate anyone," Tonks said, rolling her eyes.

Andromeda grabbed her daughter by the arms. "Nymphadora, humans are not the only things you can impersonate!" she said sharply. "You can be anything you want to, not limited to anything from venomous serpents to a house cat! You could make yourself an inanimate object—not that I'd advise it when you're pregnant. Nymphadora, Rabastan has been right all along: you are more powerful than you know, more than I've ever told you, and for very good reasons. I know the power of the Dark, and the way my family has gone. I wouldn't have been surprised if you'd taken after Bellatrix and run off to join the Death Eaters, but I'm so proud of you that you didn't."

The woman trembled a little before continuing, "Nymphadora, you're more powerful than I was, and when I first held you after you were born, I felt your magic fairly crackling inside you. I knew, from the first moment I touched you, that you would be a very powerful witch. Your father didn't understand like I did, because he had never held a magical baby before, and I hadn't told him of my powers."

Nymphadora gaped at her mother. "You never told him?"

"I told him when you started Auror training," Andromeda replied finally. "My magic was becoming unpredictable and I needed him to be able to help me if I accidentally morphed. For eighteen years, my morphing had lain dormant, but it seeped in, rare and unpredictable. I knew it could happen whenever because I had been taught to be aware of my magic. Your father was able to correct whenever I accidentally changed myself."

"Like when?" Nymphadora asked. "And why didn't I ever notice until last night?"

"Do you remember when you brought Remus here the first time?" Andromeda asked, finally drawing herself to her feet. Nymphadora nodded and stood up as well. "When you flat out told us that you loved him and were going to marry him, I couldn't control the reaction of terror that my magic had to your words, and I had to leave."

The girl nodded. "You ran up the stairs, and Dad excused himself a moment later and followed you. Remus was really scared that you didn't like him."

Shaking her head, Andromeda sighed. "I was afraid for you, and him, Dora, and I felt my magic reacting to my fear," she explained. "I wanted to protect you from everything I'd gone through, and I was terrified that if you were no longer with me, I couldn't help you. But Remus was good for you, Dora; he was a very good man."

Nymphadora bit her lip and looked down, tears prickling her eyelids. "I loved him so much," she whispered.

"I loved your father, too," Andromeda whispered in reply. "He saved my life, otherwise I would have died under my parents' ruthless use of my powers. I owe him everything good in my life, including you."

"Oh." Tonks' face turned slightly pink, and she hugged her mother before saying, "I've got to get home. Remember, Mum. Send me a Patronus if you need company."

"I will," her mother promised, hugging her tightly. "Thanks for coming."

The girl nodded, then turned and left the house, apparating to the apartment.

Rodolphus came to meet her and immediately drew her into his arms, giving her a hug. "I love you," he murmured to her, kissing her cheek because she seemed to be thinking about something else. "No matter what."

"I love you too," she whispered before turning to him and giving him a kiss on the lips. "Mum was playing chess with Rabastan when I arrived." Nymphadora shook her head. "She hasn't played chess in I-don't-know-how long, and I really have no idea what would prompt her to do that. But I distracted her, and I don't think they finished their game."

"Makes perfect sense," he chuckled softly. "Was she very upset?"

"No," Tonks answered, snuggling onto his lap when he sat down on the couch with her. "She seemed a little disappointed that I'd come late, but she talked. She described a lot of her life to me and explained why she's acted the way she has several times. I understand her more now, and I helped her regain her brown hair so she doesn't have to go around looking even more like Bellatrix than normal."

Rodolphus hugged his wife slightly and said, "When I arrived this morning, she begged my forgiveness for her arrangement of my marriage to Bellatrix. I told her that she was forgiven, and she cried like a child in my arms. Nymphadora, do you remember what you said about letting go of the anger I have toward Bellatrix?"

"Yes," she breathed, and Rodolphus pressed his lips to her forehead before murmuring, "I think it's starting to fade. I'm finally healing, Dora."

"Rod!" she cried, tears coming to her eyes. "Oh, Rod!" She squeezed him tightly, overjoyed at his words. "Oh, yes! Yes!" She wept for joy as Rodolphus cuddled her close, rubbing her back gently. "I'm so happy for you," she whispered to him. "I love you so much, Rodolphus."

"Thank you," he murmured. "I owe you so much, Dora. You've done so much good for me."

Nymphadora pressed her forehead against his rough cheek. "You've helped me understand things from others' point of view," she said. "Through your eyes, I've seen things that I never would have seen otherwise. Thanks."

Rodolphus hugged her again, then asked, "Are you hungry? We had supper while you were gone, because we didn't know when you'd be back."

"Of course I'm hungry," Tonks said, teasingly offended. "I'm pregnant!"

"Whatever you say," he told her, giving her a kiss before lifting her to her feet and standing to lead her into the kitchen. "I want to keep you safe, Dora," he murmured. "Please be careful at work."

"I will," she promised him. "I just went on a raid today: a special assignment to get me out of the Office so I wouldn't murder that stooge—Ashley Fairmont."

He raised an eyebrow at his wife. " _Stooge_?" he said. "What kind of a word is that?"

She rolled her eyes. "Some sort of Americanism that means 'idiot,' or something like that," she said. "Moron, dumbkopf, etc..." she sighed, then grinned at his expression. "I have quite the range of insults."

"Russian insults?" he asked her.

"French insults?" she retorted.

"Darling, you're not Russian," he told her, and she pouted at him. Rodolphus groaned. "Oh, stop!" he told her, leaving her near the table and walking on into the kitchen. "Why do you always resort to that?"

Laughing, she crept up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing the soft spot below his ear. "Because it works," she murmured in amusement. "And if something works, shouldn't we use it, as long as it's reasonable?"

Rodolphus turned and drew her into his arms, holding her against himself again. "It might wear out," he warned her.

"Not on you," she giggled, looking into his eyes and winking. "I know you."

"Guilty," he sighed, then kissed her lips. "Goodness, witch. Go sit at the table until I bring your food to you."

"Okay," she said happily, laughing as she hurried back to the table and sat down, grinning over at him. Rodolphus shook his head and quickly prepared her food.

While she was eating, the boys and Ginny came downstairs and joined Tonks and Rodolphus at the table. Ginny smiled at her, and Nymphadora smiled back. "Is your mum okay?" Ginny asked.

Tonks nodded, taking a bite of her supper. "She's okay," Tonks replied. "She told me that she wants me to come home as soon as I can. I'm not sure when that will be, though."

"It might be sooner than you think," Rodolphus said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked him.

"How would you know if she would be able to go home soon?" Draco questioned.

"Because I know the Death Eaters she and the American Aurors are after," Rodolphus replied.

The twins stared at him. "You would not betray—"

Rodolphus fixed them with a severe glare and both of them recoiled, silent immediately. "I would not," he said, his dark eyes boring into them. "Not after what we did to Karkaroff—and not before that, either."

"It would be dishonourable to betray them," Ginny said understandingly, and the three Lestrange men stared at her.

"Since when do _you_ think of something like that?" Mordor sneered at her.

"She's a Gryff," Shaul said, rolling his eyes. "It's that stupid honour thing."

Nymphadora nodded at Ginny, agreeing. "The dishonourable are dishonoured," she said quietly. "Rodolphus would not speak of them, and I would not ask it of him."

Draco joined in the conversation. "You are one of the few," he told her.

She shrugged and continued eating. After a moment, she looked up at the twins and asked, "Where's Teddy?"

"Oh, he's sleeping," Ginny answered for them. "I played with him and he fell asleep after a little bit, so I put him in the playpen. I have a Waking Charm set on the sleeve of my robe to alert me if he wakes up."

"Yes, they stuck Ginny with taking care of Teddy, because they didn't know what to do with him when he started crying," Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"But I didn't mind," Ginny said quickly. "Teddy's a sweet child."

Tonks smiled slightly to herself, wiping her mouth on a napkin. "I hope he's going to be like Remus," she said. "Instead of me."

Rodolphus allowed the back of his hand to brush hers gently, reminding her that he loved her. Nymphadora looked at him, then leaned over and kissed the corner of his mouth before whispering, "I'm going to go see Teddy." He nodded, and she stood, walking out of the dining room.

Nymphadora went into the living room, finding Teddy in his playpen as Ginny had said. She watched him sleeping sweetly for a moment, then sat down next to the playpen and rested her chin on her knees as she watched.

After a moment, Shaul joined her, sitting on the floor beside her. "We didn't leave Teddy with Ginny because he started crying," he said uncomfortably. "Mordor and I just didn't feel up to being nursemaids."

Giggling quietly, Nymphadora nodded in understanding. "So you let Ginny take care of him, and then she didn't give him back?"

"Yeah," Shaul said, rubbing the back of his neck gingerly. "Anyway, Dora, I want to tell you to be very careful around those you're working with. If Father says you're in danger, then it's a very, very bad situation. Father doesn't worry about danger very much: he's rather immune to it. He's escaped from so many dangerous situations that it doesn't really bother him even to be cornered."

"I'll be careful," she promised, then shyly slipped her arm around his shoulders. "Be careful at school. You have to go back soon, don't you?"

"Yes," he sighed. "I'll be glad when we're finished. It's very tiresome, after years of magical instruction, to have to go to school and supposedly learn new things. Especially after everything we went through when our mother trained us to be Death Eaters?"

Nymphadora glanced at him, almost smiling. "She did your training?"

Shaul nodded once. "But don't get any sweet little motherly pictures in your head," he warned her. "I swear she tried to kill us. She trained us hard, and she didn't let us just slide by; we had to do everything well. If she was pleased with our progress, she merely drilled something else."

"Ouch," she sighed. "I can't imagine being trained as a Death Eater, but if you're born for it, I think it should be easier."

"Yeah," Shaul answered again. "Mordor had it easier than I did, but I still think she was harder on him." He shook his head. "He just found it easier to pass all Mum's tests."

Nymphadora smiled at him. "It looks like you survived," she mused. "You must have passed them satisfactorily as well."

Shaul shrugged. "I'm alive. I survived her, and the Dark Lord, and my brother—and Father." She poked him sharply in the ribs, and he winced. "Dora!" he protested. "I was nice!"

"Sure you were," she answered, a grin appearing on her face as she squeezed his shoulders gently. "I know what you meant."

"And I said I survived Mordor as well," complained Shaul. "Father hasn't done half as many things to me as he has."

"Oh," Tonks said mischievously. "Should I complain about Mordor, then?"

"There is nothing about me about which you could complain," interrupted another voice, and Nymphadora looked up to see Mordor looking down at her.

Tonks winked at him. "I'm just trying to make your brother feel special."

Mordor snorted. "He is special," he said. " _Very_ —ow!" Shaul had grabbed his brother's ankle, magic crackling, and pulled him to the ground, tackling him.

"Hey!" shouted Shaul as Mordor hit him with a fist.

"You started it!" Mordor retorted, trying to hold his brother down on the floor.

Nymphadora stared at the two in amusement, seeing Draco, Ginny, and Rodolphus come into the room and watch the Lestrange twins in surprise. Ginny smiled happily, but Draco seemed shocked that his cousins were rolling around on the floor in a fistfight. Rodolphus' face was passive, revealing nothing.

"Muggle punching?" Draco asked disdainfully.

"Stay out of it, Malfoy!" Shaul snapped, laughing as he tried to pin Mordor down. "You'll get your hair messed up!"

Ginny gasped, then started laughing, much to Draco's embarrassment. She slipped her hand into his and squeezed it gently, leaning her head against the sleeve of his robe. He squeezed her hand back, then glared at Rodolphus when he looked at the couple for longer than a glance.

Suddenly, Teddy gave a cry, and Nymphadora turned toward the playpen, seeing Teddy stir and open his eyes, crying as he became aware of everyone surrounding him. His mother stood, then leaned down and picked up the child, holding him close and rubbing his back reassuringly. "It's okay," she told him softly.

Shaul and Mordor sat, laughing, on the floor, looking up at Nymphadora. "Sorry," Shaul laughing as he ducked away from his brother's hand. "I guess we woke him up."

"It's fine," Nymphadora said, smiling at the boys as she went over to the couch and sat down. After a few minutes, Teddy woke up all the way and stopped crying, keeping a hold of his mother's robe as he looked at the others in the room.

Rodolphus came to sit down by his wife and her child and Teddy looked at him with wide eyes. "May I hold him?" Rodolphus murmured to Nymphadora, and she handed the child to Rodolphus, curling up against his side, and leaning her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"I'm tired," sighed Nymphadora, then smiled slightly. "Today I actually got to do something at the Office instead of sitting around, and now I feel like I've been running a marathon."

"A—what?" Mordor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, it's a really long race based on endurance," Tonks replied. "Of which I have none anymore."

Shaul snorted, and Rodolphus said, "I'm sure that's not true. I'm sure it's just because your energies are channeled not only to you, but to our little one. And you were also injured this morning, don't forget. Your body was probably trying to heal itself, and made you more tired."

Mordor laughed. "And you had to deal with a hysterical Andromeda—"

"She wasn't!" Nymphadora hissed at him. "She was fine! Although I scared her and she was upset. But she wasn't hysterical."

Shaul cut his brother off as he was about to speak, and the two nearly went back to wrestling, except that Ginny sat down between them, and Mordor yanked his hand away just in time.

"Touch the girl and I'll make you wish you hadn't gotten out of bed this morning," Draco threatened Mordor.

The Lestrange boy smirked and reached toward Ginny again. Ginny jerked away from him, and nearly fell against Shaul, who grinned and leaned closer to her. She glared at him, and when he didn't stop, she brought her hand up sharply and slapped the side of his face.

Shaul stared at her. "I was teasing!" he said as the red mark her hand had made began to show up on his face.

"I have brothers who like to tease that way," she said. "They know better than to test me."

"I thought you were my friend," Shaul pouted, and all four other adults stared at each other uncomfortably.

"Even friends have personal space," Ginny said pointedly. "Goodness, Shaul. I'm going to bed." Ginny stood and headed for the stairs, Draco following her.

Sharing a glance, the twins smirked mischievously, then jumped up and sneaked after their cousin and his fiancee. When they came back, Shaul's ears were red, and Mordor was grinning at him.

Nymphadora grinned at the two. "Did he kiss her good night?" she asked knowingly.

"Um, yeah," Shaul said, his face turning slightly pink.

"Oh, yes," Mordor laughed at the same time. "Malfoy now knows what he wants and how to get it."

"He's a good boy, really," Nymphadora defended Draco. "And he's not crude. Narcissa did an excellent job raising him."

Shaul made a face, and Mordor rolled his eyes. "He's a sissy."

Nymphadora frowned at the two. "He has done the best he could in the position he was in," she said to them sharply. "Don't you _ever_ call him a sissy. He's done a lot better than you two did: he kept his record clean!"

Mordor glared at her. "He didn't have the mother we did!"

"She taught him just as much or more than she did you," Rodolphus told his older son. "Narcissa protected Draco from becoming a hardened Death Eater—and he also had a father—you didn't."

"And whose fault was that?" spat Mordor at his father.

"Mother's," Shaul said, brushing his shoulder against his brother's. "She wouldn't allow him to know about us."

Mordor glared at the foot of the couch. "I'm almost certain the Dark Lord and Bellatrix alone knew of us," he said bitterly. "Except for him." Mordor looked murderous, and Shaul seemed very nervous.

"Who?" Nymphadora asked curiously.

"The one who raised us," Shaul answered finally. "He was a horrible man, and his favourite thing to do was experimental Dark potions using Muggles."

"That's the place—" Tonks began, and Shaul nodded.

"You were held there," Mordor said unfeelingly. "You were supposed to be killed, and your power transferred to someone else, probably him."

Tonks listened, Rodolphus frowning, although he squeezed her hand reassuringly. "They wanted to take your blood," Shaul said. "There are—crazy things that people could do with your blood, Nymphadora, and he wanted to do them. He wanted to kill you, and use you for his experiments. When we stopped him from killing you, he tortured us after we left the room."

Nymphadora looked sad. "Sorry," she told them. "I didn't mean to cause problems. And I certainly did not expect to get out of there alive, especially after the torture that he did to me."

"Yeah," Shaul sighed. "I think it was the third time we had seen you, and I was terrified that he was going to kill you—or worse yet, expect us to do it!"

"Would you have done it?" Tonks asked softly.

Shaul looked down, and Mordor seemed surprised. Finally, Shaul said coldly, "I'd rather die."

Tears came to Nymphadora's eyes. "Shaul, I love you," she told him softly. "You're such a sweet boy."

The boy jumped up and sat down beside Tonks, putting his arms around her. "I love you, Mum," he murmured, and Mordor glared at his brother.

As the older twin was about to snap at Shaul, Rodolphus glared at Mordor, making him shut his mouth and angrily storm out of the room, going upstairs. Shaul looked up, sighing when he realized his brother wasn't there. "I'm sorry about him," Shaul said to his father and Tonks. "He still wishes Mum was alive and he doesn't like me to call you Mum." He added the last part apologetically to Tonks.

"Then maybe you shouldn't," she said softly. "He is your brother, and he should be more important to you than I am."

Shaul breathed a deep sigh, and Nymphadora rubbed his back gently. "But—what would I call you then?" he asked her, puzzled.

"I have other names and titles besides 'Mother,'" Tonks chuckled. "I'm Nymphadora Tonks Lestrange; I'm an Auror, and a Metamorphagus—but if you call me Auror Lestrange, I'll shoot you."

"Oh." Shaul was surprised at her words. "I wouldn't," he said quickly.

"I've told everyone at both Offices not to call me that," she said. "It just sounds wrong. But, Shaul: call me Nymphadora, or Dora, or Tonks, or—or—even something completely random."

Rodolphus chuckled, his eyes on Teddy. "Call her Aunt," he said.

Shaul looked at her thoughtfully. "Aunt Nymphadora," he said out loud, musing. "Maybe."

"Or just 'Auntie,'" Tonks said with a slight shrug. "Now why don't you go on up to your room."

"Yes, Auntie," he piped up, then laughed and hurried away up the stairs.

"Are you ready to sleep?" Rodolphus asked his wife as she yawned. "I know you're tired," he added.

Nymphadora motioned to her son. "I can't go to sleep until I get him to sleep," she sighed sleepily.

Rodolphus leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Let me do it," he said softly. "You need to go on to bed."

He stood, and she stood with him, before protesting, "No, Rod, you've been up for a long time already—"

"Shhh, Love," he murmured, guiding her toward the stairs and not allowing her to take Teddy from him. "You need to get your rest tonight, because you've had a lot of stress for the last two days. You need to take care of yourself and the little one."

"No, Rod!" she protested as he led her down the hall. "Let me—!"

"Nymphadora, you need to go to bed," he told her quietly but firmly.

"But you've been up since two!" Nymphadora protested as he opened the door to their room and gave her a little push inside.

Rodolphus smiled at her. "I took a long nap when I got back from work," he replied. "I'll be all right." Nymphadora continued protesting, but when Rodolphus told her to get dressed for bed, she pouted at him, but its effect was ruined by a giant yawn. "Get dressed," he repeated, laughing softly.

She obeyed silently, sitting on the edge of the bed when she was finished and looking up at Rodolphus and Teddy. "Rodolphus," she began, but he came over and pulled back the blanket and sheets.

"Lie down," he told her.

"Roddy!" she complained, but he merely motioned her to do as he had said. Nymphadora obeyed, closing her eyes and curling up, pulling her knees up as far as she could. She felt him sit down on the bed next to her, but didn't move.

A sigh escaped him after a moment, and he said, "Dora, all I want for you to be safe. And if you won't take care of yourself, then I will take care of and protect you." He placed his hand on her side, and she shivered, but didn't move. "I love you," he murmured to her, leaning down and kissing her cheek. "Good night."

Teddy made a soft sound, then slipped onto the bed from Rodolphus' lap and crawled over to his mother. He copied his father, leaning down and kissing his mother's cheek. Her eyes flew open, and he sat back on his bottom, watching her.

"Say 'Good night,' Teddy," Rodolphus told the child.

"Night, 'dy," the little boy said, and Tonks' mouth dropped open.

"Teddy!" she whispered, sitting up slightly. "Oh, I love you!" She hugged her little boy, and he wrapped his arms around her neck, clinging to her for a moment before kissing her cheek again.

"Night," he said firmly, then pushed her away.

Tonks released the child, then looked at Rodolphus, who smiled. "I didn't think he would actually say it," he said, then opened his mouth to add something.

Nymphadora lay back down, watching him as he looked away, brow furrowed. "Rod?" she asked in worry, and Teddy struggled against his father's grip so that Rodolphus let him go back to his mother. The child curled up against his mother, holding the front of her shirt in his small fist.

"Please don't be upset with me when I try to help you," Rodolphus told her quietly, looking down. "Dora, I—I am trying to protect you." He sighed again, then said, "I'll be coming home late tomorrow."

"Roddy!" cried Nymphadora. With a dry sob, she sat up and flung her arms around his neck, pressing her face into his robe. "Oh, Roddy!" she choked when she felt his arms slip around her and hold her tightly. Teddy cried out and sat up, and Nymphadora reached out, drawing him into their embrace. "Please be careful," she whispered to her husband, guiding his hand down to rest on her stomach. "You have two of us to protect."

"Three," he corrected her. "Teddy too is part of our family."

Nymphadora leaned back to look into his eyes, then closed her eyes as he leaned forward to kiss her. His fierce, hot kiss made her want to cry as she felt the protectiveness that he was trying to tell her he felt. She marveled that the same fierceness that made a terrifying Death Eater could also make a terrific husband and father, and reveled in the truth that being his wife and mother of his children was her privilege. "I love you," she breathed, her lips against his neck as he hugged her tightly after the kiss.

Rodolphus buried her face in her hair. "My Love," he whispered. "Don't wait up for me tomorrow night. I'll wake you when I come back from work."

"Okay," she agreed with a slight sigh. Releasing him and lying back down, she gathered Teddy into her arms again, and he lay beside her quietly, playing with the tiny ribbons on the front of her shirt.

Her husband watched them for a moment until Tonks patted the bed beside her and gave him a stern look. He grinned, then changed his clothes and slipped into bed beside her. "Good night," he said, then kissed her softly before turning out the light.

Teddy said a few syllables and started to sit up, but Nymphadora kept her hand on him, and the child obediently lay back down. Moments later, both the child and Rodolphus were asleep, and Tonks lay awake, looking at her husband's face. She reached out and took his hand in hers, feeling it to be rough and calloused. Bringing his hand as high as she dared, she kissed his knuckles, then drew back, feeling something different beneath her lips.

After closing her eyes for a moment to help herself get more used to the darkness, she looked at Rodolphus' hand again. Her heart nearly stopped. On the tip of each of his fingers was a horrid-looking, pale scar. Her mind flew back to the night of their Love's Week that he had Cruciated her, then held back a second Curse. Nymphadora remembered his hands blistering with the force of the uncast spell, and had no doubt that the scars were from the magical burns he had received.

"Oh, Rodolphus," she whispered as she thought of how painful it must have been. "I'm so sorry." She bit her lip as she looked at his scars again. It was his right hand: his wand hand, and she wondered how he managed to use his wand before his fingers healed into the scars. She kissed his fingertips, one by one, wishing she could heal them.

He stirred, and she froze, her hand still in his and her other arm cuddling Teddy against herself. Rodolphus turned onto his back, giving her hand a squeeze in his sleep before he released it, continuing to sleep.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I love you." She closed her eyes and fell asleep after several quiet, long minutes.

Rodolphus woke up early the next morning, feeling tired, but aware. Turning toward his sleeping wife, he saw her with her arms around her son, holding him close. "Dora," he breathed, leaning over and kissing her cheek. "I love you. Hello, Teddy." The child did not stir, and Rodolphus almost smiled at him. Gently touching his wife's stomach, he murmured, "Good morning, little one."

Nymphadora stirred and stretched, covering his hand with hers and sighing, "Rod? It's so early—oh. Are you leaving?"

"As soon as I'm ready," Rodolphus answered quietly. "I just wanted to let you know that I was almost ready. I'll tell you before I leave."

She nodded slightly, then pressed her face back into the pillow and continued to rest. Rodolphus crawled out of bed and dressed quickly before coming back to Nymphadora and looking down at her. She had retained her natural form during the night, and she made a stunningly beautiful picture, lying there with Teddy in her arms.

"Nymphadora," he said with a soft groan in his voice. "You're so beautiful!" He leaned down and kissed her one, two, three times. "Mmmhmm," he sighed, pressing his face into her long, black hair.

"Rodolphus," she whispered sleepily, reaching up and wrapping her free arm around his neck. "I love you. Have a good day."

He kissed her again, promising her he would. "Just remember," he murmured in her ear, "don't wait up for me."

She nodded, then whispered back, "Be careful, Rodolphus Lestrange. I expect you to come home in one piece."

"Of course," he chuckled, then became solemn when he realized that she wasn't joking. "Sorry," he said quietly, then stood up again. "Goodbye, Love."

"Bye," she whispered. When he had gone, Nymphadora looked at the closed door for a moment, then lay back on her pillows and fell asleep.


	39. Draco and Ginevra

Tonks woke up to the feeling of her little boy touching her face. Stirring slightly, she opened one eye and looked at him. He smiled and laughed happily, and she grinned, opening both eyes. "Good morning, sweetie," Nymphadora said with a smile, sitting up and drawing the child onto her lap. "I love you."

Teddy grinned at her, his normally blue hair turning brown. "Mum," he said firmly. "Mum-mum-mum!"

She watched him for a moment, then asked, "Are you hungry? Do you want food?"

He just grinned at her, so she set him on the bed and stood. "Be still for Mum, won't you?" she said to him. "I'm going to get dressed so we can go down and get breakfast."

Teddy merely sat on his parents' bed, watching her until she was dressed for work. Tonks came over and picked him up, setting him on her hip and taking the Waking Charm off the blankets before leaving the room.

The child was very happy when his mother took a hot pancake and tore it into pieces, giving them to him one by one. He ate hungrily, making his cousins laugh to watch him.

Ginny smiled at the child, and said, "Goodness, Tonks! He eats like he's starving!"

"It's just that his father was a werewolf," Mordor said, and the other teens at the table froze.

"Well, yes," Nymphadora stammered, not sure what to reply to him. "Perhaps, I guess. He does like meat particularly well."

Draco glanced at the child, then looked over at Mordor with a frown. "Do shut up, Lestrange. We can't help what we are, and we can't all be perfect like you."

Mordor scowled at Draco, and Shaul looked very embarrassed. "You don't appreciate me very much, do you?" he said coldly.

"You're certainly not very kind," Ginny said in disapproval.

"What did I say?" exclaimed Mordor. "I merely commented about the child's dad because of the way Teddy seems to attack his food. Excuse me!"

"You're excused," muttered Shaul in shame. "From the table, and from the house."

"Stop," sighed Nymphadora. "You can't argue like this because I have to leave Teddy with you anyway. So grow up, all of you."

Draco turned to her and said, "My parents want us to join them at Malfoy Manor later today. Would it be all right if we took Teddy with us?"

Shaul complained, "Aren't you going to leave Teddy with us, Dora?"

"If Rodolphus is home by the time we leave, we'll probably leave him here," Ginny said at the same time.

"Stop!" Tonks said, holding up her hands. "Rodolphus will not be home until after I arrive home, and I think it's better if Ginny takes care of Teddy, especially because she has an easier time of it. It would be all right for Teddy to go up to Malfoy Manor, though."

Draco and Ginny nodded, and Shaul looked disappointed. Nymphadora gave him an apologetic look. "I've got to go," she said, standing up. Tonks hugged Shaul and Ginny, and then Draco surprised her by looking up as if he expected her to hug him too. Without speaking, she hugged him, then went over to Mordor. Putting her arm around his shoulders and hugging him, she whispered, "I love you, Mordor Lestrange." He didn't reply, but some of the tenseness left his body.

After Nymphadora had gone, Ginny whirled on Mordor and snapped, "Why do you have to be so hard on her?"

"She's not my mother," Mordor hissed, his eyes flashing angrily. He continued in French, making Ginny furious because she couldn't understand him.

"Oh," Draco said, touching Ginny's hand to calm her. "He didn't mean to speak badly of Teddy or Lupin."

Shaul sighed and shook his head, looking away. It was always at times like this that he recalled his father telling him to look out for Mordor. Shaul now understood that he could not always protect his brother from himself, and worried about Mordor.

Ginny still scowled at the older twin, and Shaul looked up. "Ginny, we know that Nymphadora wants to help us," he said. "But you know that we have a duty to our House, and that we have to be very careful. It is even more worse for Mordor, and it is difficult for both of us."

"It is not bad," snapped Mordor. "It's being misunderstood that makes everything difficult! I didn't mean half of what I got yelled at for in a mean way, and every single one of you took it wrong!"

"Even Nymphadora took it the way we did," Draco told the Lestrange boy with a frown.

"Perhaps she doesn't think Mordor teases," Ginny said. "This kind of thing happens all the time at school. One of them will say something as a joke, and everyone else thinks it's an insult. I wouldn't be surprised if that's what's happened here."

Shaul shook his head. "I don't think that Nymphadora is ready to joke about her dead husband."

Ginny sighed. "I think not," she said. "Poor Tonks. She's been through so much and she never complains. I don't know how she does it."

"She doesn't talk to anyone except her mother," Shaul said. "At least, from what I know. And she should talk to Father: I mean, she _is_ married to him. Does she still confide in the Weasley bi—I mean, Mrs. Weasley?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow, and Draco snorted in laughter, Mordor joining in as well. "That would be a 'no,'" Ginny giggled, then sighed. "When Tonks said that Mum sent her adoption papers back, well, Mum sort of did, honestly. Once Tonks married your father—Mum was furious at the entire situation."

Mordor shrugged. "Tell her that it's her own fault he's remarried."

Ginny scowled at the wall. "I did. She shrieked at me that she had been trying to save my life, then burst into tears and ran out of the room."

"She can _run_?" Draco snorted in laughter again.

"Draco!" scolded Ginny, pained. "It's not funny! And it really is my fault."

"No, it isn't," Shaul told her severely. "Mum never understood how protective and loving most mothers are (especially the lion mothers) and therefore, she underestimated your mother, whose magic was already fueled by grief."

Ginny looked down. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Mordor sighed. "It's not your fault," he said bitterly. "She never really was a proper mother to us, anyway. As soon as she got out of Azkaban, she began our Death Eater training."

"All we were was a gift to the Dark Lord," Shaul added in nearly the same tone. "It was as if we were someone else's sons that she was preparing. And we were only fifteen at the time!"

"Junior was that old when he joined," Ginny said thoughtfully.

"Oh, don't!" groaned Mordor. "Mother mentioned that to us several times until I told her to shut up about it. She got this mad gleam in her eyes and Cruciated me three times. I don't think she liked to be told to shut up."

Shaul gulped and nodded in agreement. "I was extremely glad that she didn't tell me to help torture you," he said. "I'm not sure I could have done a good enough job to please her."

Draco nodded, and Ginny looked as if she would be sick. "Ginny, we mean that we couldn't have found the intent to hurt him badly enough for her," he said. "She was...unique."

The twins watched Ginny sigh, shake her head, then pick up Teddy and leave the room, saying she was going to wash him up. "Why don't you just use your wand?" Mordor called after her.

"Because I'm a Weasley!" she answered.

"When you're a Malfoy, you won't be allowed to say that!" Draco shouted after her, grinning.

Shaul turned to look at his cousin in surprise before replying, "No, she'll say, 'Because I _was_ a Weasley,' instead."

Draco rolled his eyes and the twins laughed as he got up and began to climb the stairs after Ginny.

When Nymphadora returned home, the twins, Draco, and Ginny were in the living room, Shaul holding Teddy. "He is late," Mordor said flatly when she came into the room. "A whole five hours. It must have been very important."

"To him it is," Tonks sighed, sinking down onto the couch beside Ginny. "If you want supper, fend for yourselves. I'm not cooking and I'm not hungry."

"We ate before we returned," Draco told Nymphadora.

"Oh, yes," she said with a slight smile. "How did your visit to Malfoy Manor go?"

Ginny blushed as Draco took her hand in his. "We're to be married on Saturday, tomorrow," he said. "Just a quiet wedding then, and in the summer, we'll have a real wedding. Mum wanted to make sure we were married soon so that talk didn't get around of us staying together—" Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm sleeping with my cousins. Is that any worse—"

"Draco!" Ginny hissed, her ears turning red. "Oh, goodness!"

"Ginevra has to return to school by class time on Monday," Draco added.

"Anyway," Ginny said. "We had a good visit, and Narcissa and I discussed all sorts of things."

Nymphadora grinned at her, then laughed when Ginny buried her face in her hands. "I can imagine," she laughed. "Listen to Narcissa: she knows how to live."

Draco put his arm around Ginny, amused at her embarrassment. "They talked about her wedding dress for _hours_ ," he said. "And flowers, and all sorts of things—"

"Things that you don't care about, but wouldn't be pleased with if we ignored," Ginny told him pointedly.

"True," he laughed. "Anyway, I think that the two of them have the wedding all planned, and all I have to do is show up—"

"Draco—oh, you!" Ginny shook her head. "What's gotten into you? You never tease this much."

He grinned. "Maybe I didn't, but I am right now. It's probably because I'm nervous."

Ginny looked down at their clasped hands and felt a twinge of nerves as well. "Understood," she sighed. "Well, I'm going to bed. I have things to do tomorrow before I can get married on Saturday."

"If you need anything, let me know," Nymphadora told her, taking Teddy into her arms when Shaul offered her the child.

The red-haired girl nodded, but Tonks saw Draco look slightly away, and knew that there were a lot of differences in the upbringings of the two. She was certain that they were going to have a lot of things to work through for their marriage to stay solid and together.

Ginny went upstairs and they heard a door shut a little bit later, Draco sighing almost undetectably. The twins merely glanced at each other, both wanting to make faces or pretend to gag, but neither of them did it.

"Are you staying up until Father comes back?" Shaul asked Nymphadora.

"No," she replied with a sigh. "He told me that he'd probably be quite late, and that I shouldn't wait up for him. I'll probably be asleep by the time he gets here."

"Do you even know where he is?" Mordor questioned suddenly.

Nymphadora shook her head. "He had a special meeting to attend, or something. I don't really know what. Anyway, I think if I just went directly to bed, the time would go faster, and I wouldn't have to wait for him as long."

Shaul nodded, then stood and hugged her. Mordor did as well, whispering in her ear, "I didn't mean my words in a cruel way this morning, Dora."

She hugged him as tightly as she could with a child in her arms. "I understand," she replied just as softly. "Thank you for telling me." She gave him another hug, then released him and went upstairs to put Teddy to sleep and go to bed herself.

Once she was lying down, Teddy asleep in his crib, her mind raced too fast for her to be able to calm it for several long minutes. When she finally fell asleep, she lay on her side, curled up with her face half hidden in the pillow. This is what Rodolphus saw when he quietly walked into her room a couple hours or so later.

He looked down in guilt, then began to change his robes, getting ready for bed. Rodolphus went over to the bed and sat down beside his sleeping wife, looking down into her beautiful face. He felt sick as he watched her breathing softly, having just heard Matthews describe some of the things he had planned for Nymphadora when they finally captured her. Rodolphus shuddered, even though he knew he should be used to hearing all about people's sadistic plans for their captives. He supposed that it was because he loved Nymphadora that he felt so terrible about what he had heard, and dreaded the day.

"Dora!" he said in anguish, looking over her again. "Oh, Dora! I love you!" He reached out and touched her cheek, but a stab of guilt shot through him and he withdrew his hand, bowing his head. "I'm sorry," he whispered, knowing that unless she was extremely lucky, she was going to be severely injured in the battle to come.

She stirred slightly, and Rodolphus recoiled from her, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. Tonks shifted slightly so that the blanket fell off of her, and Rodolphus realized that she'd taken off her Extension Charm. He reached over and pulled down her nightgown so that it would cover her, and withdrew his hand from her, continuing to agonize over his guilt.

Nymphadora stirred again and turned toward her husband, her hand unconsciously rubbing over her stomach as she slept on. Rodolphus wanted to melt for shame as he watched his beautiful wife sleep, unaware of the dangers that were going on around her.

Rodolphus finally crawled into the bed next to her, pulling the covers up over both of them and turning toward Tonks as he lay down. Minutes later, Nymphadora moved in her sleep again, rolling over and hitting a warm, solid body. She slipped her arm across him, moving her body closer to his as she slept on. Rodolphus did not move.

After a few minutes, Nymphadora roused from her sleep enough to realize that her husband was lying next to her in their bed. A cry escaped her lips, and she clung to him as tightly as she dared, thinking he was asleep, and buried her face in his neck. Her chest heaved with suppressed emotion, and she whispered tearfully, "Roddy, you're home." A small sob escaped her and her body trembled as she clung to him.

He slipped his arm around her back, pressing her closer to him. She gasped, jerking her head up to look down into his dark, black eyes. "Rodolphus," she breathed, ducking her head as tears threatened to escape from her eyes.

"Yes," he answered quietly, sounding far away. "Yes, Love, I'm here."

"Kiss me," she told him firmly, and he looked up, surprised at her request. "Kiss me," she told him. "You haven't given me a good night kiss yet."

Rodolphus regarded her for a moment, then said, "Dora, I just came from meeting murderers, and you want me to kiss you?"

Nymphadora growled at him, then moved herself so that she was sitting on his stomach. Leaning down, she kissed him fiercely, showing him her love once again, as well as her fear and concern. "I love you," she snapped, glaring down at him. "You aren't allowed to feel unworthy, or not good enough, or evil. You're not allowed. Do you understand?"

"But—Dora—"

"No!" she clapped her hand over his mouth. "I love you, Rodolphus Lestrange. I was afraid you'd come home like this. You always do, after those meetings."

"Nymphadora, they're plotting your death!" Rodolphus protested, his mind still reeling from her kisses and her "You're not allowed" order.

He struggled to sit up, and she replied, "And you're there to make sure that you can protect me! You have nothing to do with their plot, Rodolphus! Do you understand?"

Rodolphus couldn't breath. Well, he could, but he couldn't think, because Nymphadora was sitting astride his lap, her hands on his face, her eyes flashing as she scolded him. He faintly heard her demand to know if he understood again, but couldn't reply, too concentrated on the warmth of her body against his. "Nymphadora!" he moaned as she moved closer to him, her chest pressed against his as she told him that she loved him so deeply that nothing could ever take it out of her. She was staring right into his eyes, her dark eyes flashing just as Bellatrix's used to—Rodolphus nearly screamed in terror.

 _No._ That part was over, he told himself. "Nymphadora!" he cried as she began to move off of his lap. "Nymphadora!" He lunged out and caught her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly against his chest. "I love you," he choked, shaking as he struggled to get the image of Bellatrix's hateful seduction out of his mind. "Dora, I love you. Please don't go. I need you."

She stayed in his arms, her hand bringing his head to rest against her breasts. "Rodolphus, I love you," she told him firmly as he shook. Nymphadora did not know what was going on in his mind, but she figured that there was an intense struggle going on. "Don't feel bad for what you're doing, Rod," she said softly. "When you feel like something is right for you, sometimes you just have to do it. And if you feel like protecting me this way is the best thing to do; then go for it, and don't feel sorry for doing it."

Rodolphus finally looked up, freed from the image of Bellatrix, and gave his wife a hug. "I love you, Madame Lestrange," he murmured in her ear, before turning her head with his hand and giving her a gently, loving kiss.

Tonks returned the kiss just as lovingly, then wrapped her arms around him and guided them to lie back down. "Good night," she murmured as he pressed her closer to himself, letting her head rest on his arm, against his shoulder.

"Good night," he murmured, kissing her lips again and again because she was so close to him. He kissed her several times, even a few times after she had fallen asleep and stopped responding. "I love you, Nymphadora," he said firmly. "Bellatrix has nothing on me—or you—now." She merely took a deep breath and buried her face in his nightshirt. "Good night," he said again, then closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The next day, the sixth of May, Rodolphus and Nymphadora went to Draco and Ginny's simple, quiet wedding. When they arrived with the twins and Teddy, they found Lucius and Narcissa already there. Nymphadora greeted them quietly, and Narcissa hugged her niece, whispering, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she whispered back. "By the way, I didn't have a chance to tell you, but my pregnancy is a secret."

Narcissa released the younger woman and looked at her carefully. "All right," she agreed.

Nymphadora stood beside Narcissa as they all waited for Arthur and Molly to arrive. Ginny seemed very uncomfortable, and Draco squeezed her hand slightly, reassuring her.

"If they're not here in ten minutes," said the man who was to perform the ceremony, "we will continue without them."

Ginny nodded, feeling dejected that her parents had not already arrived. Eight minutes later, Ginny felt even worse when only her father showed up. "I'm sorry, Ginny," he said. "She couldn't bring herself to come. But George, Bill, and Percy are coming. If Charlie gets the message in time, he'll be here too."

Several apparitions sounded one right after the other, and Percy walked in quietly, nodding at the ones in the room. George and Bill walked into the room on either side of Harry Potter, and everyone immediately felt awkward. None of the three said anything, but walked on over to stand by Arthur and Percy.

The man was about to start when Hermione burst through the doors, breathless. "Sorry I'm late," she said. "I was just—um—"

"Trying to convince Ron to come?" Ginny asked scathingly. "He won't, you know."

Hermione looked pained. "I was lecturing him about family," she said. "But I don't think he was listening. He said something about putting curse wards on your room."

Ginny looked shocked, then said, "Fine. I'm never going back anyway."

"Ginny, you really should try—"

"Don't," Draco said sharply to the Mudblood. "She has tried, and the Weasel simply will not listen. It's no use anymore: that's why Ginevra didn't even try to convince him of her reasons. It would not have worked, and it won't work."

Hermione was about to say something else, but another apparition sounded and Charlie Weasley hurried into the room, his hair mussed up. "Ginny!" he said in shock, then glancing around. "Ah, international incident?"

Ginny smiled weakly, biting her lip slightly. The man interrupted them. "You can talk afterward. Let's get on with this."

Part of the way through the ceremony, Andromeda and Rabastan showed up, slipping in quietly and standing with Rodolphus and Nymphadora. At the end, then Weasleys gathered around Ginny and Andromeda's and Narcissa's families ended up together, waiting for them to be finished.

Percy hugged his sister tightly and murmured, "Take care, Ginny. Remember what you've been taught."

"I will," she whispered back, just as George moved in to give her a hug.

"No," George said, holding his sister at arm's length, "even if you were terrified, it wouldn't stop you." Her face crumbled and she began to speak, but he drew her into a hug. "I know, Ginny," he said with a sigh. "I know." He moved on after a moment, and Bill and Charlie gave her a hug together.

"Ginny—" Charlie shook his head. "Wow." He looked over at Draco, then winked at her. She blushed, and he said, "I'm amazed at your choice, Ginny. Good luck."

Ginny nodded, then turned to Bill, awaiting his scolding. "Ginny, I—" he began awkwardly, then sighed. "I'm not going to say anything, because I know most of my family disapproved of me and Fleur for a long while. I just think it's going to be a huge adjustment for all of us, especially you. Just be careful." He grinned slightly, making the werewolf scars stand out on his face. "Constant Vigilance!" Tonks glanced over at him, then looked away when he grinned at her mischievously. Turning back to Ginny, Bill said, "Love you, sis." He gave her another hug, then left with Charlie, George, and Percy.

Arthur hugged his daughter very tightly. "Ginny," he whispered, holding her close. "Oh, Ginny." She squeezed him back, and he said, "Be very careful. Ron is furious about your situation, and your mother—isn't pleased either. In fact, she couldn't come because I was afraid I couldn't keep her from splinching even by Side-Along apparition."

Shocked, she looked up at her father and saw two tears run down his face. "I didn't want our family pulled apart any more than it has been by this war," he said. "But I see that that's not the case. When Percy came back, I thought everything would be all right. Ginny, you're going to have a very hard time."

"Sorry," she whispered. "Dad, I didn't mean to hurt Mum and Ron, or anyone else, but if they would just give up their prejudice—the war is over! I'm doing this because I love Draco, and it's right for us to be married. I'm sorry if they wanted me to marry some pushover Ravenclaw: not gonna happen. Besides: I'm already married." A huge grin split her face, and Arthur smiled weakly, witnessing his daughter's happiness.

"Just be careful," he said, then left after his sons.

Hermione stood in front of Ginny, her lips trembling. "I should have known you were going to do something like this," she said tremulously. "Ginny, you've been steadily pulling away from us all year! How long have you been planning this?"

Ginny sighed and took her friend's hand in hers. "For nearly a year," she sighed. "Well, since last June, I guess, after the Battle of Hogwarts."

"That's why you disappeared so many times over the summer," Hermione accused her.

"Yes," Ginny admitted. "Mum never asked why I disappeared. She just complained that I was never there when she wanted me to be. But anyway, Draco and I finally planned to announce our intentions after Tonks and Rodolphus said they would shelter us."

Hermione gulped. "Your mum is not pleased with them," she warned. "She thinks they should have stayed out of her family business."

Ginny shook her head and answered, "Draco is part of Tonks' family, and of Rodolphus' family as well. They had every right to help us, Hermione."

"I don't know if Ron's ever going to speak to you civilly again," Hermione sighed, hugging her friend.

"I honestly don't care," Ginny snapped. "He's been a git ever since he became an Auror, and I've had it with him. Sometimes, I have to remind myself that he needs _some_ self-respect, otherwise I would just curse him to show him that just because he's an Auror doesn't mean he's the greatest thing since the newest Firebolt! And I know I could curse him good: I'm a better duelist than he is!"

Hermione bit her lip. "Ginny, you're not a bit forgiving!"

Ginny scowled at her friend. "After you've been married to my brother for several years, then come have this conversation with me again," Ginny told Hermione. "Perhaps then you will see what I am talking about."

"I already know," Hermione sighed. "I just choose to forgive him it!"

"He doesn't know how to forgive," Ginny snapped. "You'd think after what happened my first year that Ron would be more concerned about losing me, but no. He's just angry that I'm marrying a Malfoy. Ron can just go jump off the Astronomy Tower, because I don't give two dead doxies about what he thinks."

"Ginny!" gasped Hermione in shock, but Ginny merely looked at her pointedly, and the older girl turned away, realizing that it was pointless to continue.

After Hermione left, Ginny looked around, wondering if Harry would come speak to her, but she realized that Harry must have already left. "Oh, goodness," she muttered to herself. "Well, I tried to warn him, and he didn't take it."

Draco slipped back over next to Ginny as Andromeda, Narcissa, and Nymphadora surrounded them with their families. Nymphadora hugged Ginny tightly. "Good luck," she told her with a slight smile. "I wish you luck with everything."

Ginny grinned happily, then moved on to Narcissa, receiving a hug from her as well. "Welcome to the family, Ginevra," Narcissa said warmly, embracing the girl. "You're _my_ daughter now. Ha!"

Lucius and Draco looked at each other, amused. "Narcissa, don't choke the girl," Lucius told her. Ginny looked at Lucius and gave him a small nod of acknowledgment. "Welcome, child," he told her.

The older Malfoys gave the younger two their well-wishes, then left. Draco and Ginny turned to the others. "Thank you for your help," Draco told Rodolphus and Nymphadora. "We do appreciate it, although I hear that Molly doesn't."

"Draco," she said softly, and he merely squeezed her hand in reply.

"Thank you," he told them again, and they nodded, moving to leave the building.

"Are you two staying at our apartment?" Tonks asked them, and they nodded. "Well, then come along so we can let you in." Tonks said goodbye to her mother and Rabastan, then left with the others.

As soon as they arrived, Draco and Ginny went upstairs, making the twins look at each other carefully and announce that they were not going upstairs any time soon. Nymphadora nodded understandingly. "You can sleep in here if you want," she told them. "On the couches, or on the floor: it doesn't matter."

The twins began to lay out their blankets, and Tonks took Teddy upstairs, Rodolphus following her. They put Teddy to bed after a while, then dressed and crawled into bed. "Rod?" Nymphadora asked thoughtfully. "Is it weird that Ginny Weasley is now Ginevra Malfoy?"

"Yes," Rodolphus answered. "It's a crime against nature: easily forgiven."

Laughing, Nymphadora wriggled into his embrace and fell asleep, content.

The next evening, the twins went back to Hogwarts after telling their father, Tonks, and Teddy goodbye. Draco took Ginny back to Hogwarts, then headed back up to Malfoy Manor.

Nymphadora breathed a sigh of relief when they were gone, and leaned into Rodolphus' embrace. "Dora," he said softly, "was it that difficult?"

"I'm not used to living in a house full of people," she replied. "Especially not with teenagers that seem to be ready to curse each other all the time."

"Ah, yes," he chuckled, then looked down, feeling something tug on his robe. Leaning down, Rodolphus picked up the child that wanted his attention. "Hello," he said to Teddy.

"Mor," said the little boy with a slight pout.

"More?" Rodolphus asked Teddy. "More what?"

"Mor!" complained Teddy, hitting his fist against Rodolphus' shoulder. The child's blue hair and brown eyes flashed black, and Nymphadora gasped at the resemblance.

"I think he means Mordor," she said after watching his face morph slightly.

Rodolphus was surprised, and said to Teddy, "Do you mean Mordor? He's gone. He went back to school with Shaul and Ginny."

"No!" Teddy protested. "Mor!"

Nymphadora raised an eyebrow at her husband. "Did you teach him to say no?" she teased, pretending to disapprove.

Rodolphus snorted. "Children do not need to be taught to say no," he told Nymphadora. "It's natural for children to learn that on their own, m'love. I don't believe your mother taught you to say no, and I know mine didn't."

"What were your parents like?" Nymphadora asked, slipping her arm around his waist.

"They were normal French aristocrats," Rodolphus told her. "They didn't speak much English, so it was good that the Blacks had made it a practice for their children to learn French. They were just as strict as your mother's family." Rodolphus looked away from his wife, sighing. "They died—both of them—while we were in Azkaban."

"Oh, Rod!" Nymphadora said in horror, hugging him. "That's horrible! I'm so sorry."

Rodolphus sighed, sitting down on the couch and watching Teddy. "I think they died of shame," he murmured. "Both of their sons thrown into a dementor-filled prison for life? Because they used _Crucio_ on a couple Aurors?"

Teddy looked up at his father. "Aur—ors?" he asked.

"Yes, Teddy," Nymphadora said softly. "Aurors. Like me."

The child looked at his mother, and Rodolphus sighed, "They would have disowned us, but they could not, because we were the last of the Lestrange House. When we escaped, we learned that they were dead. No one had even cared to tell us; of course, we really didn't deserve anyone to care..." Rodolphus shrugged and looked down at Teddy again.

"I care," Nymphadora said softly. "And I love you."

"I know you do," Rodolphus replied, looking over at her, a slight smile on his lips. Teddy wanted to be put down, so Rodolphus set the child down, and he toddled away from them, sitting down on the floor and beginning to play with the sparking toy wand.

Nymphadora scooted closer to her husband and he drew her to a seat on his lap. "Dora, the date is set for the ambush," he told her intensely, and she caught her breath. " _Always, always_ watch for the attack," he said. "It'll come when you're on a mission. And you've kept our child a secret?"

She nodded. "No one at the Office should know about it," she said. "Rod, are you not going to tell me the exact date of the attack?"

"I can't, Dora," he breathed in her ear. "I'm sorry. But I'll try to protect you as much as I can. But I don't even know if I'll be there."

"What?!" she cried.

"Shhh," he said soothingly as Teddy looked up from his play. "Matthews is nervous about having me there when it all happens—and he's right. I told them I don't love you, but I do, and you know it. I'll do _anything_ to keep them from hurting you."

She merely lowered her head and kissed his forehead. Rodolphus held her closer, and Tonks sighed. "Roddy," she said, "even if something happens and it doesn't turn out all right, I love you."

She felt him shudder, and looked at his face to see a tear run down his face. "Rod," she breathed, turning and putting her arms around him. "You know I love you."

"I shouldn't have done this," he groaned through his emotion. "Dora, I don't want to lose you!" He placed his hand on her stomach, and whispered, "Or our child."

"Whatever happens," Tonks whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck, "you are already forgiven, my dear husband."

Rodolphus buried his face in her robe. "Dora, how do you do it?" he whispered. "How can you be so forgiving?"

Tonks rubbed his back gently as she murmured, "Because I love you. And because it's not your fault these idiots want me dead."

"Oh, Dora," he breathed in remorse, and she pressed a feather-light kiss to his lips.

"I love you," she whispered. "And I won't go down without a fight."

"I know," Rodolphus said, biting his lip. "That's what I'm worried about."


	40. Malfoy Manor & Rodolphus' Scars

June came and went, and as it drew to a close, Ginny, Shaul, and Mordor graduated from Hogwarts. A celebration was thrown at Malfoy Manor, mostly for Ginny, because she was a Malfoy, but the twins and their family was invited as well. The Weasleys were not invited.

Nymphadora, Rodolphus, and Teddy went up to the Mansion for the party. Narcissa let them into the Mansion, and as they walked into the sitting room, Rodolphus laughed to see Lucius sitting in his special chair by the fire.

Draco looked up from talking to Ginny on the couch and frowned at his uncle. "What's so funny?" Ginny and Tonks asked together, then laughed at each other.

Narcissa sat down on the couch adjacent to her husband's chair. "When Rodolphus and Rabastan lived here before, they took great pleasure in sitting in that chair—" she indicated Lucius' chair.

"We made Lucius paranoid," Rodolphus grinned. "That's why he's sitting down to receive us today instead of standing. And last time I was here, Narcissa threatened to curse me if I sat in dear Lucius' chair."

"Oh." Nymphadora shook her head. "Well, some boys just never grow up," she whispered in Rodolphus' ear.

He chuckled and murmured, "Well, our young wives keep us young."

Nymphadora nearly rolled her eyes, but stopped herself just in time and sat down beside Narcissa. Rodolphus and Teddy joined them on the couch, the little boy sporting brown hair just like his mother.

When the twins arrived, Narcissa once again opened the gates to them, and they joined everyone in the living room. "Mor!" shouted Teddy, and Narcissa looked surprised.

Mordor looked at the boy, then glanced at the child's mother. "Does he have problems?"

"He missed you after you went back to school," Tonks explained. "He wanted to see you again, but we told him that you were gone, and he was very disappointed." She set the child on the floor, and Teddy toddled across the room toward the twins, grinning shyly.

"Come here, brat," Mordor said finally, bending down and holding out his arms to Teddy when the child hung back a little. Teddy finally got close enough to Mordor that the older boy just swooped down and picked the child up, making him squeal with laughter.

"You may sit on the couch, if you wish," the older witch told them.

Shaul went and sat down on the couch, waiting for a moment until Mordor joined him with Teddy. "Thank you, Aunt Narcissa," Shaul said, and Narcissa merely gave him a slight nod.

Nymphadora was impressed with the level of honour that Shaul and Mordor showed to Narcissa and Lucius, even though they didn't get along particularly well with Draco.

Draco turned to the twins and Nymphadora's family. "Ginevra and my engagement will be announced in the _Daily Prophet_ tomorrow," he told them. "The 'wedding' will be in August, after she turns eighteen. Ginny will need to remain at your house, Nymphadora, until after we are married in the eyes of the public."

"That's fine," Nymphadora agreed.

"I can't go home," Ginny said. "Ron is still there, and I would like to be in one piece when I get married—again." The twins laughed, and Ginny sighed, "It really is inconvenient to be out of school right now. Honestly: when I was in school, of course I couldn't be home, and now that I'm out of school, I'm expected to be home! And I don't even know very many people at school that I could even visit there."

"Parkinson," Mordor said. "The younger."

"And your girlfriend," laughed Shaul.

Mordor's eyes flashed with a fiery anger, surprising Teddy. "I owe you a _Crucio_ ," he snarled at his brother.

"Mor!" said Tonks reproachfully, as Teddy asked, " _Koo_ —cio?"

Nymphadora stared at her son, horror struck, and Rodolphus placed his hand over hers, reassuring her. Mordor frowned at the toddler, annoyed. "No _Crucio_ ," he said firmly.

Teddy repeated the word, and Shaul said, "He wants to know what it is."

Mordor raised an eyebrow, then took the child's arm between his right thumb and forefinger. Rodolphus grasped Nymphadora by the arm and kept her from jumping up, as she looked horrified, watching as Teddy gave a sharp cry of pain and surprise. She tried to pull away from Rodolphus, but he wouldn't release her.

The child looked up at Mordor, his lower lip trembling, tears in his brown eyes. Mordor released the pressure on Teddy's arm, and said, " _Crucio_. Pain, Teddy. It hurts. You don't want it." Moving his hand over the child's arm, Mordor did a healing spell, taking away the pain from the pressure he'd applied to the child's arm.

Teddy gave a little half-sob, then wriggled until Mordor put him down, and ran across the room to his mother, crying softly as he reached up toward her. She picked him up and held him tightly, her heart pounding in anger and worry. "He'll be okay," Rodolphus murmured to her as she cuddled her son.

"Mum," whimpered the child, burying his face in her shoulder. "Mum!"

"He's not really crying," said Narcissa in surprise, and Nymphadora gave her a glare, before turning away, trying to remember to be respectful. "Nymphadora, I know you don't want to hear about it," she said quietly, "but you need to. Teddy is not really crying with tears; he's just whimpering, and he shouldn't do that. You can't baby him, Nymphadora: he's growing up in a primarily Slytherin world and must be able to stand up for himself."

"He's a child! Practically a baby!" Nymphadora snapped in outrage. "Stand up for himself? What in Merlin's name is a mother for?"

Narcissa sighed. "I didn't mean to let everything that might happen to him happen. I know you have to comfort him and be there for him, but there is a point here: the child doesn't need to whimper about every little bruise," she said quietly. "You do not want a whiny child."

Nymphadora retorted sharply, "He's not—"

"We will speak of this later," Rodolphus said evenly, silencing both women. The two looked at each other, and Nymphadora brought Teddy down onto her lap, telling him that he was okay and that he should quit whimpering. Narcissa looked over at her husband, then down at her hands, silent in knowing that she had spoken the truth.

Lucius and Rodolphus looked at each other, and the twins glanced at their aunt and cousins. Everyone was mainly silent except for Teddy, who had soon forgotten his surprise at Mordor's lesson in Unforgivables and went back over to Mordor, playing with him again. Eventually, a house elf popped in and told Lucius that supper was ready, and everyone gathered in the dining room. The older ones were rather quiet, but Ginny, Draco, and the twins chattered away for a long time as if they were at a House table back at school.

Nymphadora began to feel tired after a while and told Rodolphus that she needed to get back to the apartment soon. He put his hand on her back and rubbed her gently, making her lean closer to him and sigh. She looked up at the chandelier over the table, wondering how many Death Eater meetings the object had witnessed. Shaking her head at herself, she looked up to find Teddy seated on Narcissa's lap, tugging on her tri-coloured (blonde, black, and a bit of grey) hair and laughing.

The girl didn't say anything, but merely held her peace until Rodolphus stood, announcing that he should get Nymphadora back to the apartment. She didn't even blush, holding the gaze of each person who looked at her before turning and leaving hand-in-hand with Rodolphus, Narcissa giving Teddy to her as they walked through the gates. They said their goodbyes, and Ginny told Tonks that she'd be coming by later that night.

Tonks smiled and hugged Ginny again. "Be safe," she said. "I'll try to be awake to answer the door, but I don't promise."

"I won't be that late," Ginny replied. "See you." Draco helped her shut the gates as Rodolphus took Nymphadora's hand and disapparated.

Up in her room, Nymphadora dressed and fell into bed, tired out. Rodolphus drew her into his arms and murmured, "Are you still upset with Narcissa and Mordor?"

Nymphadora sighed and frowned, hiding her face in his nightshirt. "Rod, Teddy is so young to be taught about things like _Crucio_ ," she said, feeling terrible. "And he's young to be taught the harsh realities of the world. He'll learn them soon enough!"

"I know he will," Rodolphus replied gently. "I'm not talking about that: I agree with you there. I mean that he needs to understand that for right now, _Crucio_ is something that he does not and should not like. Mordor did very well in explaining it to Teddy, even if he scared the child badly."

"But why did he whimper instead of cry?" Tonks asked, finally looking back into her husband's eyes and whispering her question. "That's a little weird."

"Well, perhaps if Mordor hadn't healed the bruise he gave Teddy, then the child would have been crying," Rodolphus suggested. "And perhaps Teddy was whimpering because he was upset that Mordor had hurt him."

"Because he liked and trusted Mordor," Nymphadora sighed, laying her head back down on the pillow. "How could you do that to a child?"

Rodolphus hugged his wife gently and murmured, "He'll be okay, Love. Children are typically quite forgiving, especially because Mordor didn't yell at him, or continue to hurt him, and, in fact, healed him." She sighed, and he kissed her cheekbone gently. "He'll be fine, Nymphadora. He's your son, after all."

Nymphadora laughed softly, then snuggled up against Rodolphus. "Well," she said. "I thought you'd adopted him."

He laughed, then kissed her again. "I have," he chuckled. "But I meant that his ability for survival comes from you."

She snorted. "I haven't been through very many hard times at all, Rod," she said. "His survival abilities: they'll probably be from Remus."

As Nymphadora hid her face in Rodolphus' shirt again, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, feeling her tremble a little. He marveled at the love and sorrow she still felt toward her first husband, and wanted to comfort her, but didn't know how. Rodolphus wanted to tell her that he loved her, but he knew that that would probably only make her cry, and he didn't want her to cry.

Finally, she sniffled and said, "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked in confusion, thinking he hadn't done anything because he hadn't known what to do.

"For just being here—and holding me." Nymphadora closed her eyes again, scooting closer to Rodolphus. "I need to be held," she whispered. "I need to feel loved." She felt Rodolphus move slightly in surprise, and she quickly added, "I know I am; I just need to feel it sometimes."

"I see," he said softly, then rubbed her back gently so that she sighed and relaxed against him instead of being tense. "Let's go to sleep," he encouraged her, and she nodded slightly, becoming still and quiet next to him.

"Love you," she mumbled before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "Love you too," he said quietly, planning to hold her more and make her feel loved. Rodolphus also knew that the time appointed was coming ever nearer, and was terrified that he was going to lose her.

Nymphadora and Rodolphus lived quietly together with Teddy and Ginny throughout most of July. Sometimes, Nymphadora was assigned to go on different missions, and she always worried that it would be the time their team was to be attacked by Death Eaters. She dared not tell the sisters, because she was certain that they would tell Detah, and he would probably want proof. Proof that she would not give him: she would not tell on Rodolphus.

But the attack did not come in July, and Nymphadora asked Rodolphus about it again. "Dora," he said firmly to her one morning after she had asked him, "quit asking me!"

"Rod!" she protested, and he shook his head.

"No, Dora. Stop," he told her. "I won't tell you, and it's only going to make things worse if you keep asking." She opened her mouth to keep on—but he kissed her, grabbing her arms and pressing her against the wall so she couldn't break free. He moved with her as she struggled, until she became still in his arms.

When he moved his lips away from hers, she looked up into his eyes, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Rod," she whispered. "Rod!" A sob shook her body, and he held her close.

"I'm sorry," he murmured as he embraced her. _Thank goodness she stopped asking_ , he thought.

"Why?" she wept. "Rod, it's not going to go very well if I'm hugely pregnant when the attack comes."

He nodded. "I understand," he murmured. "The battle will come after Draco and Ginevra's wedding, but we don't have an exact date because we have to go by what date your team chooses to go out on."

Nymphadora stared at him, doing hurried calculations in her head before saying, "Rodolphus, I'll be at least five months pregnant! Six months is supposed to be the limit for me to even be allowed to work as an Auror. Rod, I can't do this!"

"And they don't even know," Rodolphus mused, still looking into her eyes.

"It's _not_ amusing!" she cried, staring at him, tears gathering in her eyes again. "I know they don't know, and none of my friends at home know either, but I'm supposed to give at least a month of notice—"

"Then tell Andrews," Rodolphus said quietly. "No one else. Just Andrews."

Nymphadora sniffled, then nodded and nestled her head against his shoulder. "Don't do that to me again," she whispered. "Please, Rod."

He frowned slightly and asked, "The taking so long?"

"No," she mumbled, leaning backward against the wall and looking back up at him. "Please don't kiss me like that."

"Kiss you to calm you?" he asked softly.

"I thought you wanted me to shut up," she said, and he heaved a sigh.

"Dora, Love, I just needed you to be calm so I could talk to you," he told her gently. "It is rather hard to reason with a hysterical Black."

Nymphadora gave a little sobbing laugh and leaned against his shoulder again. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm getting even more out of sorts than I used to be. I'm usually not this hysterical. Even when I was pregnant with Teddy, I wasn't nearly this bad."

"Well, Teddy's an angel," Rodolphus said with a slight smile. "Now, you're pregnant with my child, and you're bound to be miserable, Dora. You know what the opposite of an angel is."

"Shame!" she said to her husband sharply. "I told you not to talk like that, Rodolphus Lestrange!"

"It's true," he said. "You know that I came from—"

She reached up and backhanded him across the mouth, then froze, shocked at her own actions, but furious that Rodolphus would not stop talking down about himself. Rodolphus reached up and touched his mouth, his hand coming away bloody. Looking at his wife, who was in tears once again, he just stared at her in shock.

"I love you," she whispered, then wrenched away from his loosened grip on her other arm. "I _love_ you, Rodolphus!" she cried, then raced out of the room, thumping up the stairs.

He stared at the blood on his fingers, then sank down onto a kitchen chair and buried his face in his hands.

Later that night, Rodolphus was heading to his room when he met Nymphadora coming out of the restroom. She looked at his face, not afraid, but seeming ashamed. "I love you," he said, sounding strange because his lip was swollen. He took her into his arms and held her close, embracing her firmly but gently.

"Sorry," she whispered.

He responded by leaning in and pressing his lips to hers. "I deserved it," he murmured. "I was being pretty awful."

She reached up, looking sad when he took a deep breath, watching her hand. Her touch on the cut on his lip made him flinch a little, and she sighed. "Do you want me to heal it?" she asked quietly.

"I think I need to let it be a reminder to watch what I say," Rodolphus replied. "Unless you want to heal it so it leaves a scar."

"Rod—" she began, then nodded, understanding him. "Do you want me to do that, then?"

"If you can and will," he answered, looking at her solemnly.

She drew her wand and touched the tip of it to his lip, murmuring the spell. Nymphadora ran her finger over the white scar, then leaned in and kissed him gently. "I love you," she whispered. "With all your brands and scars. All of them." Nymphadora rubbed her fingers over his Azkaban numbers, and he closed his eyes in shame as she kissed each number, one at a time. "You are not a number," she murmured. "You are Rodolphus Lestrange, and I love you."

Nymphadora took his right hand in both of hers, placing it on her chest before lifting his hand to her mouth, kissing his knuckles. Opening his fist gently, she touched his three middle fingers to her lips, gently kissing his scars. His horrified expression and his halfhearted try to pull his hand away from her showed Tonks that he knew that she was aware of how he had gotten those scars. "I love the angry and hurt part of you, Rodolphus Lestrange," she murmured, kissing each of his fingers before going on to the left hand. "The dangerous and frightened part of you."

She reached for his sleeve, and he attempted to move away from her, but she already had his sleeve pulled up, exposing his Dark Mark. "Dora!" he pleaded in a whisper, but she didn't reply. Nymphadora ran her thumb over the skull and snake tattoo, almost lovingly, and felt Rodolphus shudder. "Dora," he breathed as she bent to kiss the Mark. "Dora—!"

To Nymphadora, the Mark simply felt like normal skin beneath her lips. Parting her lips, she touched her tongue to the Mark—and magic exploded in her mouth, Dark, hot, and fierce.

Rodolphus cried out in pain, yanking his arm out of her hands and cradling it against his body. "Rodolphus?" Tonks stammered. "What did I do?"

With a groan of pain, Rodolphus sank to his knees, his hand over his Dark Mark. "Someone—cast it—" he managed. "Dora—don't let me leave—"

Nymphadora came closer to her husband, seeing the tiny little tattoo enlarged, burning black against her husband's pale skin. "What can I do?" she asked, kneeling beside him and wrapping her arms around him.

"Dora!" he cried out in pain as the Mark seemed to darken. "Oh, Nymphadora!" He moved to walk down the hall, but she cursed his feet to the floor without hesitation.

"Tonks?" came a worried voice. Ginny came hurrying toward them, coming down the hall.

Nymphadora looked up at the girl. "Go up to Malfoy Manor," she ordered Ginny as Rodolphus shuddered again. "Someone sent the Mark, and it's going off. Draco might need your help."

Ginny stared for a moment longer, then dashed upstairs, checking in her room for something, then slamming the second floor door as she left the house.

Nymphadora bit her lip, at a loss for what to do, watching her husband clutch his arm as his Mark seared with pain. "What can I do?" she asked, but he didn't reply, and suddenly, she slipped her cold hand over his burning Dark Mark.

"Release—cold magic—through it," Rodolphus hissed through gritted teeth.

Grasping his arm, Nymphadora struggled to control her emotions and her magic before she released an ice cold flow of magic through his arm. He breathed a sigh of relief, missing the wide-eyed look of shock on Tonks' face.

As her magic seeped in and soothed his pain, she felt the magic in his Mark, so Dark that she felt as if she were drowning in it. She bit her lip to keep from crying out, but felt like she was being choked by the magic. Finally, she withdrew her magic from Rodolphus, and heard him cry out. "Dora!" he cried, and she sobbed, "Rod, I can't! It's too Dark!"

Rodolphus clung to her so tightly that Nymphadora cried out in pain herself. "Is there anything else I can do?" she choked, trying to control her tears.

He shuddered from the pain and looked at her, a sick, pained look in his eyes. "It just has to burn out, if I don't go," he whispered. "It happened sometimes, when I was in Azkaban. It always caused several of the prisoners to scream because they couldn't answer it. We couldn't answer, and now if we do, we'd be in huge trouble, even though it hurts like hell to ignore it."

She placed her cool hand over his burning Mark once more. "I love you," she whispered, her heart pounding as she wrapped her arms around him.

He stood there, clutching his arm tightly, stuck to the floor as his wife embraced him lovingly. The pain wasn't going away, if anything, it was intensifying. Rodolphus groaned softly, slipping both arms around Nymphadora and clinging to her tightly. "Dora," he gasped. "Oh, Dora—"

"Rodolphus?" she asked strangely, feeling his magic crackle erratically. Looking up, she saw fear in his eyes as he struggled to talk.

"Get away," he said hoarsely. "I will hurt you—Dora!"

Before he could say another thing or she could do anything, his magic hit her full in the chest and stomach. Nymphadora gave a long, drawn out scream of pain before she collapsed to the floor, writhing in agony. Her screams made him tremble, but he couldn't control his own magic, the burning of his Mark driving him mad. She screamed his name, begging him to stop, but he couldn't, and he couldn't move, either.

Finally, he was able to gain control, stopping the Curses that were automatic with the burning of his Mark. Dora writhed on the floor, sobbing loudly, and Rodolphus stared down at her, horrified. "Dora," he gasped, his pain easing, and several tears ran down his face as she twitched in response. "Dora," he wept. "I'm sorry."

"Rod," she shrieked. "Roddy, why?"

"Dora, the Mark—when it's ignored, it takes over and causes the Death Eater to lose control of their magic," he tried to explain over her sobs and his horror. "The power that flows through the Mark breaks out in _Crucio_...I was too late to warn you—I'm sorry..."

"Roddy!" she sobbed, her arms wrapped around herself. "There were no protections on the baby!"

His heart nearly stopped as he stared down at her. "No," he whispered, half in panic. Rodolphus undid the enchantment she'd placed on his shoes and drew his wand, quickly levitating her into their room, laying her down on the bed.

She wept more softly as he did his best to heal her from the damage he'd caused. "I'm sorry, Dora," he groaned, and she sobbed, "Roddy, I—I love—love you. Call Mum—to check on—Belle."

"Nymphadora," he breathed in regret, sending a note to Andromeda with a flick of his wand.

"Do—do a Sleep—Sleeping Ward," she gasped, before closing her eyes. "Oh, Roddy—"

Rodolphus looked up and nodded in understanding. He was just about to do the ward when they suddenly heard Teddy screaming from another room. Nymphadora began to get up. "Teddy," she choked, a half-scream of pain escaping her as she tried to get off the bed.

Rodolphus came over and blocked her from standing. "No, Dora. Lie down. I'll take care of him. You need that Sleeping Ward, and your mum should be here soon."

Nymphadora stared at him through pain-filled eyes. "Take good care of him, please."

"I will," he promised. "Now lie down." Tears glistened on Rodolphus' face as he did the Sleeping Ward around his wife. She fell asleep, and Rodolphus hurried to get the screaming child.

"Teddy," he whispered, picking up the child and cuddling him. The child's screams turned to sobs as they went back to the room where Nymphadora was. "There's your mother," Rodolphus told the boy, and Teddy looked at his mother, then cried harder.

"Mum!" sobbed the boy. "Mum-mum-mum!"

Rodolphus sighed. "She's hurt, Teddy."

"Hurt," sobbed the child. " _Koo_ -cio?"

"Yes," Rodolphus nodded, tears sliding down his face again.

"Mum!" Teddy wailed, hitting his tiny fist against Rodolphus' chin. The other fist joined it, and Rodolphus didn't stop them, merely closing his eyes and accepting it as his Mark prickled, mocking him.

Finally, the child collapsed against his father's chest, and Rodolphus kissed the top of the child's head. "I'm sorry, Teddy," Rodolphus whispered. "I'm sorry I hurt your mother. Dora, I'm sorry!"

Teddy sobbed himself to sleep in his father's arms, and Rodolphus lay him down beside his mother, putting up a barrier so that he wouldn't roll into the Sleeping Ward or off the bed.

Seconds later, Andromeda walked into the room, her eyes flashing angrily when she spotted Rodolphus. "You," she hissed in fury.

"Please," he said. "Take care of Dora before you curse me. I tried to do everything that I could, but I need you to check on the baby for us."

"Nymphadora," Andromeda whispered before beginning to test her daughter for any damage to her child. She gave Rodolphus a furious look, scathing words falling from her lips in a quiet hiss. Minutes later, she turned to Rodolphus and said coldly, "The child is fine. Nymphadora will be recovering in a day or two." Andromeda then basically told him that if he didn't stop torturing her daughter, she was going to kill him very slowly.

"Sorry," he whispered, but Andromeda hatefully flung a curse at him and left the room. He avoided the curse and conjured a small cot, lying down nearby so he would wake up if Teddy or his mother did. He fell asleep after giving himself an angry, silent, screaming lecture for a long time.

Rodolphus woke up to hear a soft gasp of pain. "Dora?" he asked, leaning up on one elbow before finally sitting up and looking to see her sitting on the bed.

"Ow," she breathed, then looked across the room at him. "I love you," she whispered immediately, motioning for him to come to her.

He came over, and she took his hand in hers. "You know what?" she breathed shallowly.

"What?" he asked, his heart pounding.

"What you're not allowed to think and say about this?" she asked. Rodolphus looked down. "I love you, Rodolphus, and if I need to slap you again, I will."

A tiny smile came to his face, but passed when she tried to get up and cried out in pain. "Do you want help?" he asked her. Nymphadora nodded, and with a few gasps, and more than a few hundred grimaces, she was able to get up with his help. "Where do you need to go?" he asked her, wondering where she'd want to go so soon after being Cruciated.

"Um, to the bathroom," she said, blushing.

"Oh." Rodolphus' face seemed to turn a little pink, but he didn't turn from the task, helping her on and assisting her. When he was helping her back to the bed, they found that Teddy had awakened and was watching them closely, looking frightened.

"Teddy," Nymphadora said softly as Rodolphus helped her sit down on the bed. She held out her arms to her son and he went to her, giving her a tiny hug as if he were afraid he'd hurt her. "Teddy, Mummy loves you. Daddy loves you too."

Teddy looked over at Rodolphus, and the man nodded, coming over to them and standing close by. "I love you, Teddy," Rodolphus said quietly, standing there quite still. The child didn't make a sound, and Rodolphus turned to his wife. "Dora, you sent Ginny up to Malfoy Manor? Perhaps we ought to send an owl up there to let her know when she should return."

"I can just send a Patronus," Nymphadora breathed, reaching for her wand.

"Dora, you should put off doing magic as long as you can," he murmured gently, reaching out to stop her before withdrawing his hand and merely suggesting it. "It will help you to heal from all that extra, hurtful magic in your system."

She sighed, then lay down with a slight gasp, Teddy sitting beside her. "Send her a letter, then?" she asked Rodolphus. "I want to go back to sleep, I think."

Rodolphus sighed and leaned down, kissing her forehead before he went over to their desk and took out a piece of parchment and a quill. Writing a quick note to Ginny, he signed it and took it over to their owl's cage. "Here, Parthenon," he said quietly. "Would you take a note up to Malfoy Manor to Ginny, please?"

The black owl gave Rodolphus a sleepy expression, then hooted when the man opened the cage door. Parthenon hopped out onto Rodolphus' wrist and eyed him expectantly. Rodolphus gave the owl a treat, then tied the letter to the bird's leg, taking him to the window. "Fly quickly," Rodolphus said, then pointed his wand at the bird, sending the bird over to Britain by apparition.

Rodolphus went back over to Nymphadora, sitting down beside her and rubbing her back gently. She sighed deeply, then said, "Roddy, would you hold me?"

He bit his lip, then lay down, scooting closer to her so that she wouldn't have to move very much. Making sure not to squish Teddy, Rodolphus slipped his arms around Nymphadora and rubbed her back tenderly so that she sighed softly, pressing her face into his robes. "Thank you," she breathed, and he hugged her before continuing to massage her carefully. Eventually, she fell asleep, and Rodolphus closed his eyes, merely holding Tonks close and feeling Teddy snuggle up between them.

"Teddy," sighed Rodolphus as the child grasped the front of his father's robe in his hands. "I'm sorry about all this. I shouldn't have let you get so close to me while—"

In her sleep, Nymphadora gave him a slight hug, and he closed his mouth, hugging her back carefully. He pressed his lips against her forehead and went to sleep with her peaceful reassurance firmly in his mind.


	41. A Malfoy Wedding

A day or two later, Andromeda sent Nymphadora a copy of Draco and Ginny's wedding announcement in the _Daily Prophet_. It was a picture of Ginny and Draco holding hands and standing close together, Ginny smiling a little and Draco frowning slightly. Nymphadora smiled to see the picture, having missed it since she lived in America. She took it to the Office with her the next day, putting it up on her cubicle wall and making Ashley very annoyed with her.

"Who are _they_?" she asked Nymphadora.

"That's my cousin," Tonks replied, motioning to Draco proudly. "He's an ex-Death Eater. And the girl is a friend of mine: I've known her family for a few years."

"Death Eater?" Ashley said in disdain. "And you claim him? He doesn't claim you, does he?"

Nymphadora shrugged. "No matter," she replied. "I don't have to worry about it because I don't see him very much, either."

The other Fairmont frowned. "I didn't think the Malfoys liked the Weasleys."

"They didn't—don't," Nymphadora amended. "The Malfoys are pretty much okay with Ginny now, but the Weasleys are barely speaking to Ginny—I think they're just being prejudiced, but heaven forbid we should tell them that they're just as prejudiced in other ways as the Malfoys had been about blood-status."

"I had thought they were extremists," Isabelle said thoughtfully. "Lucius Malfoy. Wasn't he in Azkaban for a while?"

"Yes," Tonks answered. "For a little while in 1996, he was there. He escaped when the dementors released prisoners in 1997. But you've got to understand this: they're not extremist; they're supremist. They believe purebloods are the best, and all that. They do not believe, however, that they should ruthlessly hunt and kill Mudbloods like the Snatchers did."

The sisters shook their heads. "Snatchers: is that like The Clan?"

Tonks blinked. "What?"

"The Clan was a group that chased down Muggle-borns," Ashley sighed. "They tortured and killed just like Death Eaters, except these were a lesser group."

"Yes," Tonks agreed. "I guess they were kind of like Snatchers. They captured Mudbloods and dragged them before the Ministry to either send them to prison or to register them in the Muggle-born Register. Our Ministry was rather messed up by the end of the War."

Ashley snorted. "Our people never fell, and we never had high-ranking officials under the Imperius either," she said proudly.

"That's because they did the Death Eaters' bidding willingly," Tonks scathed, and Ashley stared at her, surprised at her sudden change in attitude. "Anyway," Tonks continued, trying to keep herself from giving herself away, "I'll be attending their wedding later this month."

"Fine," said Isabelle in surprise, and Tonks gave her a small smile before walking away.

Nymphadora walked to Andrews' Office, her heart pounding as she wondered if he would keep her secret. She knocked on the door and was admitted to the Office, Andrews motioning her to sit down. "What can I do for you?" he asked her in a friendly manner.

"Well, I have a problem, kind of," Nymphadora said, raising her hands and making sure that there were Silencing Charms on the walls. "I—I'm pregnant."

"Oh," Andrews said in surprise. "Okay. How long until you cannot be here anymore?"

"A month," Nymphadora admitted, and Andrews merely stared at her. "I've been hiding it because Rodolphus told me that it would be wise. He wanted me to keep our child a secret because of those he had known that are in this Office."

Andrews regarded her carefully. "Because of the Death Eaters?" he asked, and Nymphadora nodded. "I know that Detah is indeed Joshua Matthews, but we really can't pin anything on him other than the fact we know he was a Death Eater."

Nymphadora sighed and said, "I don't know what Rodolphus told you, but Detah wants me dead for revenge because I killed his brother. That's it. Rodolphus didn't want him to know, because Rodolphus is sort of in on the plan and is trying to keep them from killing or hurting me."

"That's right," Andrews said. "He told me. He wanted me to know in case something went wrong: he's very smart to protect himself in this, Nymphadora."

"I'm just afraid that he'll be arrested when the attack occurs," sighed Nymphadora.

"It's very possible," Andrews replied. "In the meantime, you should tell people who can be trusted what he is planning so that he will have reliable witnesses. And if he doesn't want you to say anything to anyone, do it anyway. He'll probably need protection himself once the attack is over and he's shown as plotting with an unexposed Death Eater."

The girl nodded, then stood. "I'm sorry about all the inconvenience my coming here has caused," she said. "It's seems to me that the only time I'm ever in your Office is because I've caused problems or because I have come to you about problems that you don't know about yet. Sorry."

Andrews merely smiled. "It's part of the business, Tonks. Trouble is part of an Auror's life. And you haven't caused any more problems than we already had: your coming here has helped us expose these problems so that we can actually deal with them. And if we can get Detah out of here, convicted as a spy leaking information to the Death Eaters that are still on the run, then you will made a huge difference here in America."

Tonks smiled weakly. "Thanks," she said, then turned and went back to her cubicle.

When she went back to the apartment, Rodolphus met her, giving her a warm hug. "How did it go today?" he asked her in concern.

"I told Andrews that I only have a little time left that I can work," she told him. "He is aware of the troubles that we've been going through—I didn't know that you had gone to him and told him what you knew about Detah, Rodolphus."

"I had to," he said. "He needed to know. That's what has kept more deaths from happening, although I did cause one in the beginning by telling Detah your plans. I'm sorry about that."

She hugged him reassuringly. "It's over," she murmured. "It'll all be over soon."

Rodolphus embraced her more tightly. "I love you," he told her, kissing her cheek before leading her to the supper table.

Ginny sat at the table with Teddy, seeming quite awkward, especially because she knew what had happened between Rodolphus and Nymphadora three days earlier. Nymphadora smiled at the girl, and Ginny returned the smile before beginning to eat, feeding Teddy small own bites of her own food. After Ginny was finished eating, she took care of Teddy, then gave him to his mother and went to her room.

Nymphadora turned to Rodolphus and sighed softly. "It's coming soon, isn't it?"

Rodolphus nodded, then looked away. "I think you'll know," he said quietly. "But I won't tell you when."

"Okay," she replied, smiling slyly in understanding.

"Starting after the Malfoys' wedding, you will want to start leaving Teddy with your mother at night," Rodolphus told her. Without a question, Tonks nodded, and Rodolphus asked, "Have you told her what is going on?"

"She knows most of it, but not all," Nymphadora replied as Teddy wriggled off of her lap and toddled out of the dining room. "Teddy!" she called after him, then stood and told Rodolphus, "Follow me if you want to talk."

Rodolphus laughed as Tonks jumped up and hurried after her son. He took care of the supper dishes before going to find his wife.

Nymphadora was in the living room, lying on the floor, her Extension Charm off. Teddy was sitting on her chest, laughing as he watched her. Nymphadora was smiling, although she had a slightly pained expression on her face, her hand resting on her stomach.

"Dora, are you okay?" Rodolphus asked, half-amused.

"I—fell," she said, her face flushing in embarrassment. "And I just decided to stay down here."

"But you're okay?" Rodolphus questioned insistently.

Nymphadora nodded as Teddy shouted happily, and she blocked his fist from hitting her face. "I just got jarred a little, but the wards are in place: the baby's okay." She blocked Teddy's fist again, then turned onto her side, rolling Teddy onto his back on the floor. When he made to get up, she reached over and tickled him.

Teddy shrieked with laughter, finally dissolving into giggles when she took her hand away. She reached for him again, and the boy shrieked in laughter again.

She sat up, Rodolphus coming to help her. Teddy finally stopped giggling, still grinning, and looked over at his mother. He got to his feet, then came over and jumped on her, making her gasp and lurch forward. "Teddy!" she scolded gently, "be careful!" Nymphadora ran a hand over her stomach, taking a deep breath.

Tonks held Teddy close, but he elbowed her uncomfortably, then looked down at her robe. "Mum?" he asked, patting her stomach in confusion.

"Baby," said Nymphadora to her son softly, rubbing her hand over her stomach again. "Baby. This will be your little brother or sister."

"Si—ter?" Teddy asked with a frown, not understanding. "Mum!"

Rodolphus smiled at Teddy. "Have you never had your Charm off when he's around?" he asked his wife, chuckling. "He doesn't know what you mean!"

Nymphadora smiled. "I guess not," she said. "Do you know where that picture is of Bill and Fleur with their brat? We could show that to him."

"Ah, yes." Rodolphus Summoned the picture, and showed it to Teddy. "See?" he said. "They have a baby. Your mum's going to have a baby too." Rodolphus placed his hand over Nymphadora's, and Teddy looked from the picture to his parents, alarmed.

"Mummy!" he cried, throwing his arms around her neck, a little distressed.

"We love you, Teddy," she murmured to him, giving him a gentle hug.

The child looked at his father worriedly, and Rodolphus reached out and touched the child's hand. "It's okay," he told Teddy, Banishing the picture back up the stairs. "It won't be for a while." Teddy calmed after a moment, and Rodolphus helped Nymphadora to a seat on the couch.

"Thanks," she said breathlessly, holding Teddy on her lap.

He nodded, then took a book from his robe pocket, sat down beside her and began to read silently. After a moment, Teddy wriggled over onto his father's lap, sticking his head up between the book and his father, grinning mischievously.

Rodolphus frowned for a moment, then took a deep breath, feeling Dora's hand on his arm. He set his book aside and played with Teddy for a while before he realized that Nymphadora was falling asleep on the couch. "Dora," he said softly, and she jerked awake.

"Wha—sorry," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "Did you say something?"

"Perhaps you should come on up to bed," he murmured, squeezing her hand. "You're about to fall asleep right here on the couch, and it won't be comfortable."

"Okay," she sighed, then yawned, stretching.

Rodolphus stood and helped her up, Teddy clinging to him tightly. The three went upstairs to their room together, Rodolphus guiding Nymphadora safely up the stairs. Teddy cried when Rodolphus put him in his crib, but after both adults had ignored him for a while, the child stopped crying and fell asleep.

Nymphadora felt bad for her son, but Rodolphus reassured her that Teddy was fine, and she went to sleep fairly quickly.

On the morning of Ginny's wedding, Tonks got up early, then went up to Ginny's room, listening to see if she was awake. Hearing movement inside the room, Tonks knocked on the door softly.

Ginny answered the door, looking a little frazzled. "Yes? What?"

"Do you want any help?" Tonks asked with a smile.

"Yes, _please_ ," Ginny sighed, motioning her into the room. "I don't know—Tonks, I—I'm scared."

"Why?" asked Nymphadora.

Ginny's cheeks turned pink. "I think I'm pregnant."

Nymphadora gaped at her, then started giggling madly. "Well, Ginny! Draco surely didn't waste any time, did he—"

"It's not funny!" Ginny cried, then buried her face in her hands. "Narcissa told me not to get pregnant before the public wedding, and if I am—oh, Merlin!"

"She's not going to kill you over it," Nymphadora giggled. "Especially since you're carrying her grandchild."

Ginny blushed still more deeply. "But I don't know if I am or not!"

Tonks shrugged and drew her wand. "Do you want to know? Mum taught me the spell," she said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"No," said Ginny, and nodded. She sat down on the bed and sighed.

"Okay," chuckled Nymphadora. She went over to Ginny, pointing her wand at the girl's stomach and murmuring the spell. Her wand tip lit up blue, and Nymphadora smiled. "You are. Congratulations, Ginevra _Malfoy_."

Ginny buried her face in her hands, and Tonks pocketed her wand, putting her arm around the girl's shoulders. "It's not the end of the world," she told the redhead. "Having a baby is a joy: your mother—"

"Don't compare me to my mother," Ginny said sharply.

Nymphadora nodded, merely giving the girl a half-hug. "Anyway," Tonks said, "if you're only about three or four weeks along, then no one will think it strange if the baby comes before nine months after your wedding. Most first babies come early: remember that when you're telling Narcissa."

Ginny groaned. "I haven't even told Draco, and my family is going to be furious about this," she sighed. "But I need to get my things packed, and have them ready to go up to the Mansion as soon as the wedding is over."

"Just have Daddy's house elves come get them," Nymphadora said, then grinned sheepishly at Ginny's glare. "Only joking, Ginny. I'll help you pack. What should we do first?"

"Oh—" Ginny looked around, then began to tell Tonks what needed to be packed.

Tonks began the work, but Ginny basically sat on the bed, staring off into space. Nymphadora knew that the girl was probably still adjusting to the idea of being a mother, and that she'd be rather spaced for a while. When most of Ginny's books and things were packed, Tonks turned to her and said, "I got something for you. I didn't want to give it to you at the wedding, so I thought I'd give it to you now."

Ginny blushed as Tonks handed her a package that she had shrunk and put in her pocket. "Thanks," she said, opening the package. Dove grey material fell out, and Ginny held it up. "Nymphadora Tonks Lestrange, you did not," she gasped, staring at the tiny green serpents stitched on the hem.

"Didn't what?" Tonks asked with a grin. "Do you like it? I had it custom made."

"It's so soft," Ginny said, rubbing the material between her fingers. "And it has serpents on it?"

"I think it went perfectly with the grey," Tonks explained. "Kind of like green and silver. I guess it's a joke of mine, about Slytherin. Do you think Draco will like it?"

Ginny shrugged. "It's a nightgown?"

Tonks nodded and replied, "Mum got me one when I got married, so I decided that I was going to get you one. Mine is sheer black, but I didn't think you'd appreciate one like that."

"No," giggled Ginny. "And this one is pretty. But if I have nightmares about serpents, I'll blame you."

"Just tell Draco to hold you close and kiss you—" Tonks ducked as Ginny winged a pillow at her.

"Shut up!" Ginny pleaded, then sighed and buried her face in her hands. "The bag that was in the closet—that I didn't let you pack—it has my wedding dress and things in it. Where did you put it?"

Tonks Summoned it, and Ginny stood. "I have to be there early," she said. "But no one is supposed to see me come in—it's kind of a ridiculous tradition, but Draco and I decided to comply with it. We're not supposed to see each other until the ceremony, so they want me trapped in a white walled room until the wedding begins." Ginny made a face.

"Oh." Tonks stuck out her tongue. "Well, you could—" she lowered her voice "use my Invisibility Cloak."

"What?" Ginny gasped in surprise. "I didn't know you had one!"

"I've got two or three," Tonks replied. "They had belonged to Mad Eye, but he willed them to me."

Ginny bit her lip and nodded. "I'm not surprised. You were always special to him."

Tonks said nothing, clenching her teeth and Summoning one of the cloaks. "This should be big enough," she told Ginny.

"Aren't you coming with me?" Ginny pleaded. "To help me? Since my mum—"

"Oh." Tonks blinked, then took a deep breath and nodded. "I need to tell Rodolphus, though, so he knows that I went on ahead."

Ginny nodded, and Nymphadora left the room, hurrying back upstairs to her room. Stepping closer to her sleeping husband, she touched his shoulder gently and murmured his name. When he stirred and looked up, he took her by the arms, then pulled her down to himself and kissed her.

"Rod," she murmured as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her more insistently, "Ginny wants me to go with her to the place to help her in place of her mother. I'm going to be leaving within the next few minutes."

Rodolphus rolled his eyes, then sat up and drew her onto his lap. "Well, I'm sure you'll be more kind about this than her real mother would be." He planted several kisses ever-so-gently on her lips, then said softly, "Be careful, Love, and good luck."

She hugged him tightly, then said, "I love you, Rodolphus. I'll see you at the wedding." With a last kiss, she rose from his lap and left the room, hurrying back down to Ginny.

As the two of them were leaving the house, Tonks said, "By the way, Rodolphus doesn't know that I have these, and please don't tell anyone. I rarely use them, because I think it's cowardly to use them to hide, but—they do come in handy, and did come in handy for the Order work, a lot."

"I won't," Ginny promised. "And please don't tell anyone that I'm pregnant. I—I don't want it to get out until Draco and his parents know."

"I won't say a word," Tonks promised, then took Ginny's hand and disapparated. They appeared at the church, and the two stepped into the church, seeing that no one was around at the time. Tonks slipped out from under the cloak, opening the door to the dressing room for Ginny.

"Come on," Ginny hissed from inside the room. Tonks stepped inside and closed the door. "I think Narcissa is coming early to be in here with me as well," the redhead went on. "Luna is going to be one of the bridesmaids, and there are a couple girls that are Draco's cousins. Shaul is standing with Draco, and so is Theodore Nott, and my brother George."

Tonks raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Hermione isn't going to stand with you?"

Ginny shook her head. "It would put her in a bad place with Ron, and if she wants him, she would refuse anyway. She wasn't pleased with my decision to marry Draco, but at least she didn't want to curse me up for it. Or if she did she was mature enough not to act on it."

"Wow," sighed Tonks. "I'm sorry about all that's happened to you."

"It's no worse than what my family did to you," Ginny replied firmly. "When people start talking about you, Mum defends your sanity, but questions your reasoning."

The door opened and Narcissa walked into the room, turning quickly and waving the door shut behind her. "Ginevra, you need to get dressed," Narcissa scolded. "And your hair. Oh, goodness gracious—"

"Flutter," said Tonks, flapping her hands in an imitation of the blonde witch. "Flap. Flap. Flutter."

"Why didn't you help her?" Narcissa turned to Tonks.

Tonks stifled a groan. "Because we barely even arrived, and we were just talking for a moment. Her things are in the bag over there." Nymphadora pointed to the bag, then Summoned it, handing it to Narcissa.

Narcissa opened the bag and pulled out the dress, making Ginny take a deep breath and stand, beginning to remove her robe. Narcissa unzipped the dress and helped Ginny into it, fastening the buttons in the back.

"Nice nightgown," giggled Tonks, seeing that Ginny had put the new one on beneath her robes. Ginny turned red, and Narcissa ordered her to stand still and quit fidgeting.

"Sorry," Ginny said, making a face at the other girl in the room. " _Nymphadora_ won't behave herself."

"She's a Lestrange; what do you expect?" Narcissa replied, touching her wand to the dress and enhancing the look a little.

Tonks gaped at Narcissa. "You're a nasty auntie," pouted Nymphadora. "Horrible, mean. And don't call me Nymphadora."

Ginny giggled, then pushed Narcissa's wand away from the dress. "Enough modification," she said. "I don't need to be any thinner, or any fuller, thanks."

Narcissa frowned at Ginny, but didn't attempt to change the dress anymore. Instead, the woman took a brush to Ginny's hair. Ginny merely whimpered before shutting her mouth tightly, biting her tongue. Tonks gave her a look of understanding, and Ginny almost smiled, but didn't.

When Narcissa finished twisting Ginny's hair up, the bride looked even more beautiful than before. Locks of Ginny's hair hung down, slightly curled, but most of it was pinned up, looking soft and wonderful. Narcissa took the veil out of the bag and sighed softly, fingering it as the thin material unfolded on her lap. Without looking at Nymphadora, who was gaping at the veil, Narcissa said, "This is the veil I wore when I married Lucius. It is the tradition veil of Black brides, and Ginny is going to wear it today."

Nymphadora reached out and touched it gently, but withdrew her hand when she saw Narcissa's discomfort. "It is beautiful," she said quietly, looking at the Black family crest that was on it. "So, how many girls have actually worn this veil?"

"I was the last one, and Bellatrix wore it before me," Narcissa said. "Our mother wore it when she was married, and Walburga wore it when she married Orion. Others have worn it, but they were in the older generations."

Tonks looked at Ginny, grinning. "Mum and I didn't wear it."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "No," she said. "You're not Blacks, and in keeping with tradition, you couldn't wear the veil."

Tonks shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me," she said. "I've done nothing but marry werewolves and convicts."

"You wouldn't say that in front of Rodolphus, would you?" Narcissa asked with a laugh. Tonks shrugged again, and Narcissa added, "He told Lucius that you yell at him when he talks down about himself."

"I slapped him, too," chuckled Nymphadora, and Ginny looked impressed, cringing as Narcissa pinned on the veil. "Well, wouldn't you slap Lucius if he told you that he was from hell and your child was a devil?"

Narcissa's eyes widened in shock, and Ginny gaped at her friend. "Did Rodolphus tell you that?"

"Oh, he didn't get to finish it," giggled Nymphadora. "Really, Ginny. If Draco told you—"

"Shut up!" Ginny said sharply. "I don't want to hear it."

"See?" Tonks prodded. "Rodolphus just has this complex because the poor boy's been abused. Anyway, I almost always tease him by calling him 'Death Eater.' And he kind of likes it. He usually smirks when I say it to him."

Narcissa stepped back, holding Ginny's hands away from the dress and veil. "There," she said. "You are beautiful."

Nymphadora snorted. "And she wasn't before?"

Narcissa seemed to crumble a little. "She is marrying my only son—my only child," she whispered, tears suddenly glistening in her eyes. "Today is a very special day, not only for them, but also for me."

Ginny stepped forward and hugged Narcissa. "I love you, Mum."

"Now, now," Narcissa protested, sniffing and pushing Ginny away a little. "You'll wrinkle your dress."

"Narcissa," Ginny began, looking at her mother-in-law and blushing. "Um—"

"You didn't," Narcissa breathed, reading the girl's guilty expression. Ginny nodded, her ears very red, and Narcissa hugged the girl tightly, disregarding her own words about wrinkling the dress.

Nymphadora stared in shock, seeing tears run down Narcissa's face. "Thank goodness," breathed the blonde woman, closing her eyes as more tears ran down her cheeks. "Thank goodness."

Ginny hugged the woman back, whispering, "I thought you'd be upset that we did it anyway."

"I think it's close enough that it should be fine," Narcissa sniffled. "When did you find out?"

"Tonks did a test spell earlier this morning, and that's how I knew," Ginny answered. "So I found out today. Even Draco doesn't know yet."

Narcissa laughed with a little dry sob. "Oh, Ginny, I'm so glad! Make sure you tell Draco soon, or I'll probably give him a great shock if he learns about it from me! Congratulations!" Narcissa finally released her daughter-in-law, pulling herself together and straightening the girl's dress. "The other girls should be here soon," she told Ginny. "But you haven't—" Narcissa turned to speak to her niece, but the Metamorphagus wasn't there. "Oh. Where did she go?" Narcissa asked.

Ginny bit her lip. "Um, well, she's probably trying to escape your hysterics," she said.

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Well, you would know what those are like."

"Sure I do," Ginny replied, looking at the door. "I once had a mother."

Tonks had gone outside to get some fresh air and to let Narcissa have some time alone with Ginny. She knew that both Ginny and Narcissa were struggling over what was happening and had happened to their families, although neither of them would have changed anything about it. She didn't have half the experiences in Narcissa's family that Ginny did, and didn't think that she would help anything if she stayed. Shaking her head, Nymphadora recalled her words almost sending Narcissa into tears. That was the last thing Nymphadora wanted to see Narcissa Black Malfoy do: cry.

Several apparitions sounded, and Draco appeared, a dark-haired boy, dark-haired girl, and a blonde girl with him. "Nymphadora," he nodded to her.

The blonde girl smiled. "Tonks," she said, offering her hand for a handshake. "I'm Lauren Avery: Marshall Avery is my father."

Nymphadora blinked as she shook the girl's hand, not sure what to say. "Oh," she finally said. "Ginny told me you would be here, but I didn't know who you were."

"I didn't think you would," Lauren said in amusement as they all went inside. "I was in the Weasley twins' year at school, but you were long gone before I rose through the Slytherin ranks."

"Yes, I would have had...about two years with you, then," Tonks answered. "That's why I wouldn't remember. Were you a Ravenclaw, or a Slytherin?"

"Slytherin," Lauren replied. "By the way, this—" she indicated the dark-haired girl "is Maura Rosier, and this—" she indicated the dark-haired boy "is Theodore Nott."

Maura's dark eyes looked over Nymphadora. "You were trained by the man who killed my father."

Tonks stared at her. "I can't help that, Maura. And we all make our own choices."

Theodore shook his head at the girl. "Leave her alone, Maura," he sighed. "Nothing can be changed, or helped, and besides: you've survived, haven't you?"

Maura merely scowled, and Draco interjected, "She went to Durmstrang, just like most of the other Rosiers. She's one of my grandmother's great nieces."

"I'm related that way too," Lauren said. "And Maura is my first cousin. Theodore really isn't related to us, though."

"Distantly," Theo told Tonks. "Very distantly. Brother-in-law status over here."

Nymphadora raised an eyebrow, and Lauren blushed. "I'm married to his brother, Alvin," she explained. "It's been about a year and a half for us, but everyone still calls me Avery instead of Nott. And I think Lauren _Avery_ sounds better than Lauren _Nott_."

Draco smirked. "Anything is better than Nott."

Theo rolled his eyes. "Draco, get lost. In the dressing room. Charmed to meet you, Nymphadora, and charmed to say goodbye. Goodbye." Theo followed Draco off, steering him toward another room until Draco slapped away the boy's guiding hand from his shoulder.

"He's so weird," Maura said, and Lauren frowned at her.

"You take life way too seriously," Lauren said. "You should have gone to Hogwarts: students there know how to have fun."

Maura shook her head. "Yes, but you were always studying," she said. "That's not fun."

Lauren laughed, then motioned Tonks to come with her, and the three went into the dressing room together, both of the newcomers greeting first Narcissa and then Ginny. Lauren hugged both her cousin (Narcissa) and the girl, greeting them warmly, but Maura didn't hug Ginny, merely shaking her hand instead.

The blonde girl sat down next to Ginny. "Good luck with Draco," she said. "He can be a brat: I know him."

"Because he's your cousin," laughed Ginny. "You went to school with us, didn't you?"

"Yes," Lauren answered, pulling out her bridesmaid's robe and holding it up. "I graduated...the year Umbridge was there."

Ginny frowned at the girl. "You weren't part of the Inquisitorial Squad, were you?"

Lauren snorted. "No. And I told Draco not to, but he wouldn't listen." She rolled her eyes. "I think he's grown up since then."

"He has," Ginny said quietly, a warning tone in her voice.

"I didn't join because that I didn't want to be under the Ministry's iron fist," Lauren explained. "I rather don't like the Ministry, and Fudge was a wuss."

Nymphadora snorted with laughter, and Lauren turned slightly red, realizing about whom she was talking. "Yes, he was," chuckled Tonks.

Maura grinned. "He has not come back from his vacation yet. Does your Office know what happened to him?"

"No idea," she said. "I don't know if anyone really wants to know, either. Especially after all the trouble he caused."

"Well, if he disappeared on vacation several years ago," Maura said, "he's probably dead."

"Good riddance and nobody cares," Tonks said flatly.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised you feel that way," she told Nymphadora. "I think you would be more defensive of the Minister."

Nymphadora shook her head. "Kingsley is the only Minister that I really would be defensive of," she said. "And Scrimgeour second to him."

"Scrimgeour was no better than Fudge," protested Lauren.

"He saved Harry's life by refusing to give away his location," Ginny responded suddenly. "Under torture by Voldemort." Except for Tonks, the others in the room shuddered at the name. "Scrimgeour may have made the same mistake as Fudge, in pretending that the Wizarding World was safe, but he was definitely much more courageous than Fudge."

Tonks nodded in agreement. "I used to make fun of Scrimgeour behind his back, but after Kingsley told me what he had gone through in protecting Harry, I stopped." Tonks shook her head. "I don't know how he managed it."

"Hermione lied under torture by Bellatrix," Ginny said.

"But Scrimgeour didn't lie: he refused to tell," Tonks replied. "And I've never been a victim of Bellatrix's _Crucio_ , I don't think, but the Dark Lord's _Crucio_ probably isn't very much stronger than Bella's."

"How can you say that?" Lauren asked with a shudder. "They're both bad!"

Ginny giggled. "Because Voldemort spent all his time attempting to perfect his _Avada_."

"Would you not say his name!" Narcissa burst out, and Tonks jumped.

"Sorry," Ginny said. "It's just—" she bit her lip "I'm used to it."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Used to the Dark Lord's name. Insolent child."

Ginny gave the blonde girl an unamused look. "I'm not insolent because I was never subordinate," she told her. "And it's just a name. Of a dead man."

"Who destroyed families," Tonks pointed out. "Ruined countless lives, and caused terror all over our world. A name is not to be feared, yes, but the memory of destruction still brings horror to the mind."

"Yes," Ginny said softly. "I've always been taught that."

"You were always taught to be an arrogant git," Maura told her.

Ginny scowled at her. "Don't confuse me with Ron," she snapped. "I'm not nearly as bad as he is."

Maura was about to reply when Lauren pulled the other girl's bridesmaid robe out and handed it to her. "Get dressed," Lauren said. "We'll be needed before Ginny will. Where's the other bridesmaid?"

"Luna?" Ginny asked, then shrugged. "There's no telling where she is. But she'll get here."

Narcissa was about to speak when the door opened and Luna came in. "Oh, hello," she greeted everyone. "Ginny, your family is here."

Ginny looked very nervous as Luna sat down next to Tonks and began to dress. "Oh," she said, her throat dry. "Okay."

Tonks looked up at Ginny and said, "We're all behind you, Ginny. We won't let them crash the wedding, I promise."

"As if they could," Lauren snorted.

"Do you think your mother will try to stop it?" Maura asked Ginny.

Ginny glared at the wall. "If she does, each and every single one of you has my permission to curse her," she said sharply.

Tonks smiled slightly, saying, "I'm sure it won't be like that, Ginny."

Ginny merely shrugged. "We shall see."

"And so we shall," sighed Narcissa, looking out of the room through the spy hole Lauren had put in the door. "People are arriving right now, so I'm going to leave. Do get along, all of you."

"Don't worry," Lauren piped up, grinning mischievously. "The Auror will keep us in line."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "What Auror?" she asked.

Tonks grinned. "What Auror?"

"What Auror?" Maura mimicked in a high-pitched voice.

Lauren shrugged, and Luna grinned at them. "What's an Auror, anyway?"

Tonks grimaced. "An unfortunate victim of their own ambition: a slave to their training."

Narcissa shook her head at her niece, then left the room. Lauren smiled and said, "That's a bit awful for you to say, Nymphadora."

"Don't call me Nymphadora," said Tonks. "I hate my name. Call me Tonks."

"Not Lestrange?" said Maura in surprise.

"Not Lestrange," Tonks repeated. "Tonks. And most people still call me that, so it's fine. Anyway, I've seen some things that make me ashamed to be an Auror, but at the same time, working in the American Auror Office has made me eternally grateful that I am a British Auror."

Maura snorted. "Oh, yes, being British makes everything so much better."

Ginny rolled her eyes at the girl. "If you think Brits are bad, then you should go speak to a few Americans."

"Yeah," Tonks said flatly. "I think they'd find your 'accent' simply darling."

"Do they really say that to you?" Ginny asked Tonks.

Nymphadora nodded. "It made me furious. I went back to our apartment the first day and told Rodolphus that I hated Americans." She laughed tiredly. "And then I learned that some of the Americans want me dead because I killed Jeremy Matthews. Cheers."

Lauren laughed in surprise. "That's wonderful, Tonks. Say, does Rodolphus call you Tonks?"

"No," she answered. "He calls me Dora. Anyway, I can't wait to come back home and get away from those Americans." Tonks shuddered, and the girls laughed.

Narcissa suddenly looked back into the room and said, "Make sure that all of you are ready. We will begin soon."

Nymphadora rose, then went over and hugged Ginny. "Well, I guess I should go sit with my family. Good luck, Ginny."

"Thanks," Ginny whispered, hugging her friend back. "And thank you for all your help."

"Anytime, Gin," Tonks said, squeezing the girl's arm gently. She hurried out of the room, pausing in the back of the building and looking over the congregation to see where Rodolphus and Teddy were. She was still looking when she heard someone whistle, and looked to see Rabastan grinning and waving at her.

Spotting Rodolphus beside his brother, Nymphadora marched up to their bench, scooted past everyone else and sat down next to her husband. Teddy reached for her, and she took her son onto her lap, cuddling him as Rodolphus put his arm around her inconspicuously.

The wedding started fairly quickly, and everyone watched the couples walk together to the front: Luna walked with Shaul, and Maura walked with George, rather ignoring him. Lauren and Theodore walked arm-in-arm, and received a big laugh when Lauren looked over into the crowd, and, spotting her husband, gave him a big wink.

Draco came in by himself, joining Shaul up at the front. The blonde boy watched the doors, waiting for his bride.

Finally, the doors were flung open, and Ginevra came down the aisle, everyone standing and turning to stare at her. Her face had a soft blush on it, and she carried a bouquet of lilies, daffodils, and moonglory flowers. The girl joined Draco, taking his arm when he offered it to her. He led her up the steps to the priest, and stood there solemnly.

The priest asked, "Who giveth this woman to this man?"

"I do." Arthur Weasley stood up in the second row on the right side and said the words firmly, loud enough to be heard all over the sanctuary. Ginny turned to look at her father, tears coming to her eyes, and Arthur looked directly at her. "I love you, Ginny." He sat down without another word, and Ginny turned back to the priest, her head bowed slightly.

Draco disentangled his arm from her hand and took her hand in his, squeezing it gently. Rodolphus lent his handkerchief to Nymphadora as Draco and Ginny said their vows. Tonks cried, tears streaming down her face as Teddy looked around, trying to find out what was going on.

Finally, after Draco and Ginny were pronounced husband and wife, he reached up and lifted her veil, pulling it down before looking into her eyes, a tiny smile just for her on his lips. He squeezed her hand again, then released it, placing his hands on her waist for a moment before pulling her closer. Ginny slipped her hands up to his shoulders, then lifted her face as he tightened his hold on her before kissing her firmly, his heart pounding.

Draco looked at Ginny after a moment, then smirked. He glanced out at the crowd, then wrapped his arms tightly around Ginny—and performed a half-apparition, flying out of the room with her so quickly that no one really knew what had happened until they were gone.

Lauren and Theodore joined each other at the aisle, Lauren throwing her arm around her brother-in-law and flying away in the same manner. The other two couples left the same way as well, Shaul and Maura controlling their flight. After they were gone, Narcissa, Lucius, Andromeda, Rodolphus, Nymphadora, and Rabastan got up and walked out, leaving for the reception.

When Tonks arrived, Lauren was helping Ginny put up the train to her dress, allowing her to walk more freely in it. "When your father comes in," Draco said to Ginny, "have him come sit up on the dais: he deserves it for speaking up like he did—especially when the—your mother—pretended not to be there or to hear anything that was said." Ginny agreed, and as soon as Arthur arrived, Ginny swept over to him, catching him by the hands and began to speak.

Nymphadora raised an eyebrow, impressed. "I have never seen her walk that way," she said. "I've never seen her do the 'pureblood walk,' as Sirius called it. I wonder where she learned that? She was practically made to be a high society pureblood wife."

"Why do you think he married her?" Rabastan snorted.

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Raben, honestly. It's different for them, but she's made for a life like this: you'll see."

"You know," Rodolphus said to his wife, "I wouldn't be surprised if Ginny learned that walk from you. You do that when you're smug or angry."

"I do not!" protested Tonks, and Andromeda laughed.

"Yes, you do, Nymphadora," her mother said. "And _you_ learned that from _me_."

Nymphadora rolled her eyes again, then glanced over the tables. "Come on; let's go sit down," she said, shifting Teddy on her hip. "I'm starving."

As they were seated around one of the tables, Tonks told her mother, "Mum, I need you to keep Teddy at night for a while."

Andromeda looked at her daughter, then glanced at Rodolphus. "All right," she said.

"Thanks," Tonks said softly, and Andromeda looked at her strangely.

"Dora, be careful," Andromeda told her.

"I will," Nymphadora promised quietly, looking down at her plate. Rodolphus squeezed her hand, and she bit her lip slightly. "We'll be careful."

Returning to their apartment that afternoon, Nymphadora sank down onto the couch and took off her Extension Charm, sighing. Rodolphus sat down next to her and asked in concern, "Dora, are you okay?"

She took a deep breath, then grasped Rodolphus' hand and placed it on her stomach so that he could feel the movement of their child inside her. His face lit up slightly, and she felt a rush of joy as he looked at her, his eyes shining with joy. "Dora," he breathed, feeling the child kick against his hand. "Oh, Dora!"

"You're going to be a father," she told him softly. "This baby loves you, Rodolphus."

"I love you," Rodolphus whispered, drawing his wife onto his lap. "And I love you—" he rubbed his hand over her stomach, feeling the child kick again.

Nymphadora took a deep breath and sighed, pressing her hand tightly against her stomach and closing her eyes. "She's been a lot more active recently," she said quietly. "She's growing, Rod, and there's only two more weeks that I can work before I have to stop until after she is born."

Rodolphus hugged his wife tightly, then kissed her forehead. "And so you will," he whispered. "Just be careful, Dora."

She sighed, then looked into his eyes and said, "We're going after another Death Eater tomorrow."

Guilt crept into his eyes, and her heart skipped a beat. "Rod? Is it tomorrow, then?" He nodded miserably, and she slipped her arms around him, holding him tightly. "I love you, Rodolphus Lestrange," she told him firmly. "Nothing will change that: no matter what happens. You're forgiven for whatever happens, remember?"

"I remember," he whispered, holding her close. "Oh, Dora—!"

"It's okay," she murmured, squeezing him again. "I will always love you, Rodolphus."

 _Like you love Lupin still_ , he thought, sickened. _I don't deserve that kind of love._ Rodolphus knew that she didn't want him thinking like that, but he knew that it was the truth, even though she told him it wasn't. He didn't think he could ever see himself as the perfect husband and father that Dora saw him as.

Her hands caressed his face gently before she kissed him, and he kissed her back desperately, Nymphadora understanding and allowing him to express his emotions through their kiss. "I love you, Dora," he choked, and she kissed him again, silencing him before he could break down into tears.

"Hold me tonight," she whispered, and Rodolphus stood, carrying her upstairs to his room. He held her so close that he felt every breath she took and every beat that her heart made. She fell asleep rather quickly, her head resting against his shoulder. Rodolphus didn't know how she could sleep so soundly next to a monster like him, and lay awake most of the night, dreading the next day.


	42. Death Eater Attack

When Rodolphus woke up in the morning, he felt exhausted, not wanting to get up. Terror seeped back into his mind as he felt Nymphadora lying next to him. He drew a quick breath, then slipped out of the bed and dressed for the day, putting his Death Eater robes and mask into a bag. Shrinking the bag, he slipped it into his pocket and stepped back over to the bed.

Taking a piece of folded parchment off the desk, he placed it in his sleeping wife's hand, closing her fingers around it. "I'm sorry," he murmured as he kissed her forehead. Rodolphus looked down at her, then turned and fled from the room.

Nymphadora woke to her Waking Charm and groaned, reaching for her wand to stop them. Something crackled in her hand and she looked to see a piece of parchment. She grabbed her wand and undid the Waking Charms before looking at the parchment.

 _Mon Amour_ , read the outside of the letter, and Nymphadora began to weep softly.

 _Dora,_ the letter began, tearstains on the paper, _I wrote this last night because I couldn't sleep knowing that you could die today because of me. I love you more deeply than I've ever loved before, and I'm sorry that our time together was so short. If anything happens to you, or me, or our baby, then I alone am to blame. I'm sorry for all the pain and fear I've caused you, but I'd marry you all over again if you would have me. If last night was the last night we had together, then you looked more beautiful to me last night than ever before, Dora. I wish I could_ _go back and_ _make everything right: I would have told you the truth about the dangers here from the beginning. I'm so sorry, Dora. I can't bear to think that I may never be able to hold you again. I love you so much that I don't even know how to express it. I love you,_ mon ange. _Rodolphus._

The finality with which he signed his name, in dark, bold strokes, made Nymphadora sob, then clutch the letter in her fist, crying bitterly. "I love you, Rod," she choked. "Always!" Tears ran down her cheeks the entire time she was dressing for work. Finally, she dried her tears with an effort, morphed away the redness and swelling, then left the apartment and apparated to the Office.

Both of the Fairmont sisters were giddy over their mission, but Tonks, struggling to keep from bursting into tears again, barely said a word to them. She had put Rodolphus' note in her pocket, and was trying to keep from thinking about his last words of love to her.

Detah came over to them and asked them how soon they would be leaving. Ashley replied excitedly, and Nymphadora turned away from them, going to her cubicle. A step behind her made her begin to turn, but two arms reached around her and grabbed her wrists, effectively keeping her from doing magic. "Don't scream," he told her, hissing into her ear. "You're in a fine mood this morning."

"Go away, Detah," Nymphadora snapped in a low voice, feeling his grip tighten and realizing that he was keeping her from doing magic.

"Why?" he asked, continuing to hold her. "Then I couldn't see you."

"Why would you want to?" she asked, her heart pounding as she felt his breath on her neck. She felt her back press against his chest and struggled against his grip.

Detah laughed softly. "Because you're an attractive woman," he murmured in her ear.

Nymphadora growled at him angrily, "Because I make myself that way! Not because I am."

He laughed again, his lips close to her neck, his breath making her body tingle. "Then you do a good job of making yourself beautiful," he whispered. "Nymphadora—" his hands brushed her hips gently, returning to her wrists quickly "I want you."

"I'm married," she snapped at him, furious with herself when she responded to his touch. "Rodolphus Lestrange is my husband, and I love him alone as a woman should love a man!"

"He doesn't have to know," Detah murmured, his lips against her neck.

"Let go!" she shrieked angrily as Detah put up wards on her cubicle. "I belong to Rodolphus!"

Detah sat down, pulling her to a seat on his lap and rubbing his hands over her body. She cried out and struggled against him, but he allowed magic to crackle into her body, and she froze, her body not responding to her brain's commands to fight. His hands roamed her body before coming to rest on her stomach, something changing in the feelings coming from the man.

Tonks was not crying, but her heart was pounding in terror, as she feared for her child, and for his discovery of Rodolphus' note in her pocket. Finally, her ability to respond was returned to her, and as he shoved her off of his lap, she thought she heard him say, "He lied" as he tore out of the room.

She sank into her chair and covered her face with her hands, mortified. Never had she been so close to being a victim in her whole life. She shuddered in fear again, knowing that she would face the man again before the day was over.

Guilt struck her, and Nymphadora raised her wand, getting ready to send a Patronus to Rodolphus. She thought for several minutes, trying to think of what to send him because she supposed he was already lying in wait for their team with the other Death Eaters.

"Lestrange!" shouted Matthews angrily, bursting through the doors where the Death Eaters were to gather. "Why didn't you tell me the woman was pregnant?"

"Does that make a difference?" scathed Rodolphus, wondering how in Merlin's name he had found out.

Matthews came within inches of the other man, glaring at him in fury. "No," he hissed. "She still dies. And the child dies with her." Rodolphus merely looked at him, and Matthews snapped, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Rodolphus frowned. "It simply made no difference whether she had the brat or not," he replied. "She is to be killed before the child is born anyway."

"Is it that?" Matthews asked in a dangerous voice. "Or is it that you do love the bitch after all?"

"Nymphadora has been rather lively to have around," Rodolphus replied. "She has brightened up my world considerably, but still, she—" he stopped, Matthews' wand at his throat.

"You won't be able to protect her, Lestrange," he hissed. "You're in too deep. If you betray us, I'll see to it that you go straight back to Azkaban."

Nymphadora's husband glared at the American. "I would not protect her," he snapped. "If I had been wiser, she would not have conceived the child in the first place! As it is, she was overjoyed, and I have not touched her for several weeks."

The other men remained completely silent, and Matthews demanded, "How far along is she? She uses an Extension Charm: I felt the magic."

"How did you feel the magic?" Rodolphus asked suspiciously. "You haven't been that close to her."

"Oh, yes, I have," Matthews purred contentedly. "She invited me to her cubicle this morning, and we had a little go 'round."

Magic exploded in Rodolphus' hands, crackling all around him. "I told you not to touch her!" he roared at the American.

Matthews stepped back nervously. "I did not complete it," he said smoothly. "I felt the magic of her Charm, then denied her her adulterous wishes and came here immediately." He laughed coldly. "Yes, you've been trying to protect her. But sadly, you won't be able to."

Rodolphus shook with anger at Matthews' words about Nymphadora. He knew that she would never give herself to another man: it wasn't in her Hufflepuff nature. He was about to say something when something silvery-white came into the room and ran up to him. Shocked, he realized that it was Nymphadora's Patronus.

"Rod," came Nymphadora's very nervous, shaky tone, "I—I think something's wrong with Detah: he went a little crazy and tried to touch me, but he stopped. I don't know why." The Patronus was silent for a moment, then added, "Rodolphus, remember that I love you, no matter what."

"Ha!" shouted Matthews, laughing hysterically. "She thinks I'm crazy! Well! I am going to finish with her—"

"If you touch her, I will kill you."

Rodolphus' words made the other Death Eaters cringe. Matthews turned to glare at Rodolphus. "Protecting her again?" he snarled. "She is going to die, either way."

"She will not die a violated woman."

Matthews was about to reply, when he heard a noise, and whirled to see through one of his cameras (most of the others didn't realize it was Muggle technology). Nymphadora and the Fairmont sisters came in together, all three with wands drawn. "We want the sisters kept alive so they can return to their work at the Office," Matthews ordered. "Nymphadora is to be taken alive. I will deal with her then."

The others nodded, and they all put their masks in place. They moved out together, launching an attack on the three Aurors and subduing the two sisters rather easily, although one of the Death Eaters got Cursed rather severely.

Nymphadora's heart pounded in terror as she dueled fiercely, for herself, for her child, and for Rodolphus. Isabelle fell on one side of her, and Ashley fell a few minutes later. Nymphadora struggled to keep away from their hands and also from their spells. She was going to get cornered unless she escaped, but there was no escape. A spell from a shorter Death Eater struck her in the chest, and she sank to the ground, Stunned.

She opened her eyes to find a masked Death Eater standing over her, laughing. "Stand up, _Nymphadora_."

She tried to snap at him, but no sound came from her lips, and most of the other Death Eaters laughed. He roughly jerked her to her feet, and two Death Eaters grasped her arms. Looking down, Tonks realized that not only could she not do magic, but she could not morph either. She looked up at the Death Eater, defiance in her eyes.

"Still rather perky," he said thoughtfully, pacing before her. "What shall we do to you, Nymphadora?" He waved his hand and removed the silencing spell.

"Let me go," she snapped.

"Oh, we can't do that," he said kindly. "We had too much of a struggle capturing you."

She glared at him, knowing that he was being sarcastic. "I know who you are, Joshua 'Detah' Matthews," she hissed.

The man stopped pacing for a moment, then took off his mask and yanked back his hood. "Aw, you know me," he cooed at her. "Well, I know you too. In fact, I could know you even better..." He stalked up to her, yanking her chin up and slapping her roughly as she tried to bite him. "None of that," he said coldly, and a Cruciatus Curse ripped through her body, making her shriek in pain as the two Death Eaters held her firmly.

Nymphadora glared at him when it was over, stifling her gasp of pain when he lifted her chin again. "I'm displeased that you didn't give me a kiss when I asked for one so politely earlier," he said smoothly, smiling cruelly at her. "Perhaps now...?"

"It wasn't a kiss you wanted," Nymphadora growled at him angrily. "And you didn't ask politely: you would have forced yourself on me—"

"And you would have enjoyed it," Matthews said softly, a smile playing across his lips. "But there was something that distracted me. Shall we see if I get distracted again?" A hand behind his back signaled to someone that he had something else in mind.

"Leave me alone!" shrieked Nymphadora, fighting her captors as Matthews reached out with both hands, laughing as she shrieked at his touch. "Stop!"

Matthews finally allowed his hands to rest on her sides, watching tears run down her face, a satisfied look on his face. "Well, I do believe I've been distracted again," he said in amusement. Magic crackled, and her Extension Charm was lifted.

Tonks shrieked in horror, and, beneath his mask, Rodolphus could have died in anguish. Nymphadora stared back at Matthews, looking so vulnerable and full of fear that she seemed to become smaller on the spot. "Please," she breathed with a half-sob. "My baby!"

"Your husband's baby," Matthews said in amusement. "Did you know that he doesn't love you, Nymphadora? He merely thought you'd make a delightful entertainment for him. He told me so. I'll bet he was very disappointed when you told him about the brat. He didn't want you to have his children, you know."

"No!" screamed Nymphadora as Matthews reached for her again, touching the magic around her baby.

"Protected!" Matthews said. "Of course. I should have known. Ah, let's see...no...no...no...is there anyone who can take down your protections, my lady?"

Tears streamed down Nymphadora's face as she looked into his eyes and said, "No one can, except me, and the child is warded against the Imperius."

Matthews' expression hardened. "Then there is only one thing to do," he said coldly, touching his wand to her stomach. Nymphadora cried out, struggling, but the two Death Eaters did not release her. Matthews said the spell, and a sharp pain ripped through her abdomen, making her scream and double over in agony. "Your child will die," he told her coldly. "And then we will kill you."

Her screams could not be understood, but as the two Death Eaters looked to Matthews for instructions, an orange spell hit Matthews in the back, throwing him to the floor, out cold. Shouts came from all directions, and two different groups of people flooded into the room, throwing spells at the masked Death Eaters.

One of the Death Eaters ripped off his mask and threw back his hood, running over to kneel by Nymphadora, who had fallen to the floor as her captors had joined the fight. Her screams of agony continued, but as she looked up, she saw Rodolphus looking down at her, tears in his eyes. "Rodolphus!" she screamed in pain. "Rodolphus!"

He shook his head, gathering her into his arms and holding her as she screamed in agony again, wrapping her arms around her stomach. Moments later, hands grabbed him, taking his wand and pulling Nymphadora away from him. Rodolphus saw a flash of grey hair and gasped, "Alice, please—take her to St. Mungo's and tell them that he did the abortion spell on her. Please—!"

One of the Death Eaters turned to fire a spell at him, and Rodolphus realized that he had no wand and couldn't block it with the magical restraints on his wrist. A blonde Auror stepped in front of him and shielded the spell, and Rodolphus recognized Jack Stewart. "Jack?" Rodolphus asked, not even aware of the two Aurors on either side of him.

"Lestrange," Jack replied without turning from the duel. Defeating the Death Eater, he turned back to Rodolphus. "Boys, you really don't need four of you."

"You don't know the Lestranges," Ichob told Jack.

"Neither do you," Jack retorted. "You didn't even understand Nymphadora—bloody hell, she's pregnant! Lestrange—!"

Rodolphus bowed his head, his shoulders finally slumping in realization. "I love her."

One of the others snorted. "Sure you do. And you plotted to have her killed."

The man didn't reply, barely having the will to place one foot in front of the other and follow Jack toward the exit, escorted by the other four British Aurors. Nymphadora had already been taken away from the building to get her what help could be found. "Lestrange!" screamed a deranged voice.

The five Aurors and Rodolphus turned to see Matthews standing, two defeated Aurors at his feet. Rodolphus' heart burned with hatred and a spell burst from him, singing across the room and hitting a very wide-eyed Matthews in the throat and knocked him to the floor.

Jack stared at Rodolphus. "How did you do that?"

"Magic." Rodolphus stared at the American's body. He knew that he had broken the man's neck and killed him, but he felt no remorse. He also knew that the restraints were supposed to keep arrested wizards from doing magic, but that it was possible. Doing magic with the restraints in place caused a wizard's magic to go dormant for two or three weeks, but Rodolphus would not allow Matthews to get away after what he had done to Nymphadora. The man was dead, and good riddance.

"Move," hissed Ichob, poking his wand into Rodolphus' ribs.

Rodolphus stumbled along obediently, unable to think straight, terrified that Nymphadora would suffer through the entire spell. He had never seen it happen, but had read about it. "Dora—!" he groaned in anguish, and one of the others looked at him.

Stirling and Jack frowned at each other, then took Rodolphus by the arms, disapparating to the British Ministry. They marched him into one of the interrogation rooms and began to try to get him to talk, but he would not. Rodolphus could not talk to them, only looked at them (now six of them because Reanne had come down) miserably.

"Take him away," Reanne said coldly. "May he rot in prison."

Jack and Stirling jumped up and led Rodolphus out of the room. "Where am I going?" Rodolphus finally asked.

Jack gulped and replied, "Back to—ah, Azkaban."

Rodolphus closed his eyes, stumbling a little. "Dora," he breathed. "Dora."

The two disapparated, taking Rodolphus to the shore where the small boats were located. They helped him into one, then set off across the sea toward the Island. Rodolphus shuddered as the Island came into view, and the two Aurors looked at each other uncomfortably. "I love you, Nymphadora," he choked, burying his face in his hands. "Oh, Merlin—!"

Neither Auror said a word, both feeling very sad, although they were angry at their prisoner as well. They both figured that they had not heard the whole story, and were not about to judge Rodolphus like Reanne and others immediately had. Both of them had to do their jobs, however.

The boat landed on the Island, and Rodolphus looked up at the gates, his eyes wide with terror. "Tell her I love her," he begged Jack. "Even if I forget, I won't mean to. Please, please tell her!"

"I will," Jack promised in a whisper, giving Stirling a look of slight panic.

The two Aurors led the trembling man into the Dark, cold prison and up into the North Tower, reactivating his Azkaban numbers so that his magical signature could be tracked. The cell they unlocked for him had a small window in it, but he didn't notice. Stirling gave Rodolphus a small prod into the cell, and the man stumbled into the cell, blinded by horror, terror, and guilt.

"We really are sorry," Jack told Rodolphus quietly as Stirling locked the cell with one of the high-security locks. "But there are no dementors here anymore: the Minister had them removed."

Rodolphus did not reply, and did not move from standing in the middle of his cell until the two Aurors had left. The prisoner sank to the cold stone floor, wrapping his arms around his knees. "Dora!" he moaned in anguish. "Dora, I'm sorry!"

Rabastan screamed in shock when the messenger told him and Andromeda that his brother had been sent back to prison. "He didn't do it!" howled Rabastan in fury. "Rodolphus wouldn't plot her death, I swear!"

Andromeda looked furious, but tears ran down her face. "Is Nymphadora at St. Mungo's?"

"Ye—yes," the messenger stuttered.

"Okay." Andromeda turned to Rabastan. "Are you ready? Good. Let's go." She picked up Teddy, who had started crying when Rabastan had screamed out in horror. "Shhh, Teddy."

The three of them went to St. Mungo's, going up to Nymphadora's room. Medi-wizards and witches were hurrying in and out of her room, making them wait in the hall. No sound was coming from the room, and Andromeda's heart pounded in fear of losing her daughter.

Finally, they were told to go in and be very quiet. Andromeda and Rabastan practically tiptoed into the room, Andromeda telling Teddy that he must be very quiet.

Nymphadora lay asleep, very pale, in the bed, one of her hands on top of the sheet. Tears were still fresh on her cheeks, and her eyes were closed. Her pregnancy was obvious, her body covered by the sheet that was on the bed.

"She will need a lot of rest after that," one of the healers said. "It was lucky that she arrived here in time. The spell did not have enough time to work, and we were able to reverse it before it got too far."

"What was it?" asked Andromeda.

"It was a spell to kill her unborn child," the healer replied.

Andromeda looked furious and horrified. "Who would do such a thing?"

The healer shrugged. "The Auror who brought her in said that a Death Eater had done it," she said. "We don't really have any details on that, although someone told the Auror what spell had been done to Nymphadora, and we were then able to help the girl. She's in a Sleeping Ward right now, but she needs to be on almost complete bed rest for a few weeks."

"She hates being still," Andromeda said.

"If she wants the child to live instead of being stillborn," the healer said sharply, "she will comply with what is best for the baby! We were hoping that you would be here when we wake her up in a couple weeks."

"Of course," Andromeda replied immediately. "Yes."

Teddy was still staring at the woman lying on the bed. "Mum?" he asked, unsure.

Andromeda's eyes filled with tears. "Yes, Teddy, that's your mum," she told him sadly.

"Mummy," Teddy said softly. "Baby."

"Yes," Andromeda said again, tears sliding down her face. "Your mother is going to have a baby. But your mum is sick right now, and she has to stay here for a while."

"Ma!" said the toddler, reaching for his mother.

"No, Teddy," Andromeda told him.

Teddy looked shocked, then began to cry. He'd always been allowed to go to his mother before. Why wasn't he allowed now?"

Andromeda sniffled a little, then whispered, "Your mother is sick, Teddy. Mummy is sick. You have to stay with me." She turned and took the child out of the room, forgetting about Rabastan.

Rabastan did not come back home until later that night, looking depressed. "I won't be allowed to see Rodolphus for at least a week," he said.

"Who cares," snapped Andromeda. "He could have gotten Nymphadora killed!"

"He's in the bloody Azkaban prison, for Merlin's sake!" shrieked Rabastan, forgetting that Teddy was in the room. "He's in Azkaban, all alone, and for all he knows, Nymphadora and her child are dead! Now how would you like to be locked away somewhere, knowing that your loved one was very badly cursed?"

Andromeda looked at Rabastan, then sat down on the couch and curled up, sobbing. He sat down beside her, burying his face in his hands. "I'm sorry, Andy," he groaned. "It's unreal! And Rodolphus doesn't even deserve it this time."

Teddy stared at the two of them for a long time, then curled up in his playpen, clutching the blanket his mother used to let him sleep with. "Mum," he cried softly, knowing she wasn't there. "Mum!"

Ginny read the paper Draco handed her, then burst into tears. "Draco, he's innocent," she wept. "I know he is! He wouldn't do that to her! He loves her, and wouldn't plot her death!"

Draco put his arms around his wife and embraced her gently. "I think this is it for him," Draco said flatly. "He's been in trouble too many times."

"It'll break Tonks' heart," Ginny wept. "Does she even know? Probably not. The healers are keeping her unconscious. Oh, Tonks!"

"She'll be okay," Draco reassured Ginny. "Shhh. She's a strong witch."

Ginny took a deep breath, then leaned her head against his shoulder. "Tonks," she wept.

He merely pressed his lips to her forehead without saying a word.


	43. Rescuing Rodolphus

A week later, Andromeda and Narcissa watched the healers trying to stop Nymphadora from writhing in a sort of seizure. Their attempt to wake up her had gone terribly wrong, and Nymphadora had screamed, staring around at them, her hand on her stomach. Their attempt to put her back into the Sleeping Ward had caused her body to writhe beneath the sheets as she shrieked, her magic wild and uncontrolled.

The healers all stood still for a moment once Tonks had fallen asleep again. They were very concerned about what had happened, and weren't sure what had gone on with Tonks. After a few minutes, the healers left the room to have a talk outside.

Andromeda watched her daughter lie there in an unnatural position, then quickly stepped forward, and with Narcissa's help, arranged Nymphadora in a more comfortable position. They stepped back, and Narcissa put her arm around her sister, the two holding onto each other for comfort.

Another woman came into the room, standing just inside the doorway. Narcissa turned and stared. "Who are you?"

"I'm Alice," said the grey haired woman. "I'm not insane anymore." She smiled slightly and said, "I've been reinstated as an Auror, and I was with the team that went in to help Nymphadora and the Americans. They didn't know we were coming, but Nymphadora had been in contact with us and told us to come. I don't think she wanted the Americans to get their claws in Rodolphus."

"No, she probably didn't want Rodolphus to become an international incident," Narcissa said wryly. "It would be easier for us to rescue him from our Ministry than to—get him from—who did you say you were?"

"Alice Longbottom," she replied with a smile.

Narcissa and Andromeda looked shocked. "I thought you were just joking!" Andromeda said. "How is that possible?"

Alice looked over at the witch lying in the bed. "Nymphadora helped me, otherwise I never would have recovered. Frank is better, but—we don't know what will happen to him. Nymphadora came to see me as Bellatrix, and from then on, I began to improve. I really don't know how it worked either."

Narcissa looked uncomfortable, and Alice sighed. "It's okay, really. It was pretty stupid, going insane, actually. It's not fun."

"Ha!" said Narcissa.

"I was actually hoping to be here when she woke up," Alice said. "She was screaming hysterically when I brought her in."

Andromeda sighed. "They woke her earlier, but she was still hysterical, and seemed to have no control over her magic. They put her out again to make sure that she stays calm. If they have to keep her out, I don't know how she'll have the baby."

Alice shrugged. "Maybe they'll have to take the child from her. She might not be able to have the baby by a natural birth. They might have to send her to a Muggle hospital and have them take the baby for her. They've done that before."

"They've _what_?" said Narcissa in horror as Andromeda asked, "How do you know about that?"

"Because I've lived here for about twenty years," Alice said, rolling her eyes. "I should know something about how the place operates."

The door opened and the healers came back in, most of them saying, "Hi, Alice."

She greeted them back, then shrugged and admitted, "I know most of the healers, too."

The healers gathered around Nymphadora, glancing at each other a few times. They put the Extension Charm back on the woman, then slipped a band around Tonks' wrist. Narcissa gasped, and Alice said, "Don't worry: it won't hurt her. It's to keep her from hurting herself or others."

"What is it?" asked Andromeda.

"It's what Aurors use on their captives when they're being transported," Alice explained. "It keeps someone from doing 'accidental' magic. It should keep Tonks from destroying St. Mungo's."

Andromeda snorted, but Narcissa looked quite grave. "Are you going to try to wake her up again?" Narcissa asked one of the healers.

They looked at each other again, and one answered, "In forty eight hours, we'll attempt to wake her up again."

"I want to be here for that," Alice said, and the other two women agreed.

"We'll make sure you're here," the healers said. "Now go on, Alice." After the woman had gone, the healer told them, "She's very kind and caring about the patients in here, no matter who they are. She's really great."

Andromeda nodded. "I don't mind her being here. It sounded like she and Alice know each other anyway."

Narcissa agreed, then said, "Why don't you, Teddy, and Rabastan come up to the Manor for supper? I'm sure you could stand the company."

Andromeda gladly accepted, and apparated home to tell Rabastan and get Teddy.

When they arrived at Malfoy Manor, they found Shaul and Mordor talking to Draco and Ginny. When the twins saw Andromeda, they gasped, "How is she?"

"She's alive," Andromeda responded, and Narcissa came into the room, calling them all to the supper table. "She gets hysterical when the healers try to wake her, but—she's alive." Andromeda sat down at the table regally, and the twins sat on either side of her.

"What about her baby?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"The child has survived so far," Andromeda answered. "I don't know what's going to happen."

Draco frowned slightly. "And they are blaming Rodolphus for her injuries?"

Rabastan scowled at the blonde boy, but Lucius motioned him not to speak. Andromeda closed her eyes and sighed. "I don't know," she said. "They just sent him back to Azkaban without any sort of a trial. I hope he didn't have anything to do with this, but if he did—" she looked positively murderous.

"He wouldn't plot her death," Rabastan said coldly. "It may have looked like he did, but he didn't. Whatever he did, it was to keep tabs on whoever wanted her dead."

The chimes for the doorbell sounded loudly in the Mansion, and everyone looked at each other uncomfortably. Narcissa rose from the table, excusing herself to answer the door. She returned, a strange look on her face, and a man following her.

"Minister!" Lucius said, raising an eyebrow. "To what do we owe this visit?"

"To your guests," replied Kingsley, looking at Andromeda and Rabastan, who simply glared at him. "And I haven't come as Minister. I've come as a friend of Tonks—Nymphadora, that is—seeking the truth."

"What makes you think you'll find the truth here?" Rabastan said coldly.

Kingsley looked at him carefully. "You're here," he said. "And I want to know the truth about your brother's involvement in the American Death Eater's plot to kill Nymphadora Tonks."

Rabastan glared at him and rattled off a sentence in French. Andromeda glared back at Rabastan, replying the same way. Rabastan finally looked back at Kingsley. "Why don't you ask the Aurors that were there?" he hissed. "Don't they know what happened?"

"Those who know won't talk," Kingsley said. "Including your brother. He would not respond to a single question the interrogators asked him, and they think he just refuses to talk. That's why he's in Azkaban: they sent him there because he wouldn't talk. They supposed it would keep him out of the way during the investigation, and because my Head of the Auror Office sent him there, I can't reverse it until the investigation is over, or unless stronger evidence is brought to light."

"Are you going to send me there if I don't talk?" Rabastan asked with a harsh laugh. "Give me the cell next to my brother."

"That one isn't open," Kingsley replied. "But there is nothing that I can do to make you tell me anything. I merely thought you might know something that would help Rodolphus' situation: it is looking very bad for him."

The Lestrange looked around for a moment, then nodded and rose from the table. Draco motioned down the hall. "Use the study if you want to," he told them, and Rabastan led the way down the hall, knowing exactly where the study was.

Andromeda looked down at her plate, and the twins looked across her at each other. "I didn't think he was that attached to his brother," Narcissa said. "Before, Rabastan would have let his brother rot."

"There may still not be anything he can do," said one of the twins, taking Teddy from Andromeda so that she could eat. "Father has a habit of making himself unreachable."

"Except by Nymphadora," the other twin said, and the two shared another look.

Moments later, Kingsley and Rabastan came back down the hall, the second seeming a bit disturbed. "I am going to Azkaban tonight to see Rodolphus," Kingsley said quietly. "Do any of you want to go with me and Rabastan?"

Shaul shifted his weight, holding Teddy carefully. "Just a visit?"

"Yes," Kingsley said. "To see if he will talk to Rabastan."

The twins decided not to go, as did everyone else at the Manor, and Rabastan left with the Minister. "I don't know how he can trust the Minister like that," Mordor said.

Ginny snorted. "He doesn't. He only wants his brother freed."

Andromeda finished her food quickly, then hugged her sister goodbye. "I'll let you know when to meet me at St. Mungo's," she said, taking Teddy from Shaul. "Thanks for your help."

"You're welcome," Narcissa replied, and Andromeda left.

Rabastan apparated to the shore with Kingsley, feeling very nervous about even visiting Azkaban. He called up any shred of courage with in him, trying to think only of saving his brother from a very short life. Rabastan had no doubt that Rodolphus would lose hope and not last very long in Azkaban.

As they were about to step into one of the boats, two apparitions sounded behind them, and they turned to see two men standing there. "Jack," hissed Stirling, "we're both being stupid."

"Duh," Jack replied. "Stupid never stopped an Auror, did it?"

"What are you two doing?" Kingsley asked.

Both of the Aurors jumped in shock, then looked guilty. "Um—"

"Well, see," began the other at the same time. They looked at each other. "We wanted to see Rodolphus."

"Do you have permission?" asked Kingsley.

"No," said Jack, unashamed. "But we know the keeper, and he would allow us in if we asked."

"Jack!" hissed Stirling, very concerned at what his friend was telling the Minister.

Kingsley watched them for a moment, then motioned them to come down to the boats. "Come with us," he said. "You have my permission." Jack came down immediately, and Stirling followed. As they climbed into the boat together, Kingsley asked, "What is your interest in Lestrange?"

"We were the ones who brought him to Azkaban, on Reanne's orders," Stirling replied. "Both of us think there's another side to his story, but we didn't learn of it when we questioned him."

"Reanne believes that Rodolphus didn't want to speak, and refused to talk to us," Jack said firmly. "But we believe that he _couldn't_ speak of it because it had just happened, and he was terrified because of what had happened to Nymphadora—Tonks."

"Did you know the Matthews brothers?" Stirling asked Rabastan.

Rabastan shook his head, the boat beginning to move away from the shore. "I know Jeremy made Rodolphus' life miserable years ago, but I don't know why. Rodolphus advised me to avoid both of them, and I did."

Jack glanced at Rabastan, then at Stirling, then turned to look at Kingsley. "You're going to see Rodolphus as well?"

Kingsley nodded as the Island came into view. "We want to see if Rabastan can reach through to his brother."

"He was talking a little by the time he saw the Island," Stirling said quietly as the Dark rock of Azkaban loomed ever nearer. "He seemed to think Nymphadora was with us, for he kept whispering to her that he loved her."

"He's talked to himself ever since he went to Azkaban the first time," said Rabastan bitterly. "It may not have been that he thought she was there at all. It is more likely that he wanted her to be there so he could tell her he loved her!"

"He knew she wasn't there," Jack agreed softly, "because he asked me to tell her for him. He looked terrified when we arrived at the gates, but he begged me to tell her. He said, 'Tell her I love her. Even if I forget, I won't mean to.' But he was almost hysterical, and I was afraid I was going to lose it if he did." Jack looked down and shuddered. "The face of a condemned man. Too much."

Rabastan didn't turn from looking at the Island. "Getting soft, Stewart?"

Jack gulped. "No, but I regret that I screwed up my life when I became an Auror. I think sometimes we are just like the American Aurors: we're so caustic and uncaring. 'Fair' and 'kind' don't exist in our vocabulary, and we could care less about someone's innocence."

Stirling was very nervous. "Jack, you talk too much."

"Probably," Kingsley agreed with Stirling. "But as long he doesn't say those things in front of Reanne or those who will repeat it, then he'll be fine."

"But it probably isn't good to be new and already hate your job," Rabastan told Jack wryly as they landed on the Island.

"Nowhere in the job description did it say that I would have to hand over innocent people to cruel and unusual punishments!" snapped Jack angrily.

Kingsley stepped out of the boat, motioning Jack to stand on the other side of him.

Stirling snorted. "Did you ever read your job description?"

"No," Jack replied, glaring at the gates of Azkaban as they walked up. "I've lived it."

"Cheers," Rabastan said as the gates swung open. "I've lived the Death Eaters' job description, and it's about as satisfying as you proclaim being an Auror to be."

Jack snorted in derision, thinking about that as the four of them stepped inside the gates. All of the thoughts of their previous conversations disappeared as they faced the interior of the prison. A man came out of the door across from them, holding a lantern.

"Westmoreland," Kingsley greeted him. "The four of us are here to see Rodolphus Lestrange. We had two people join us at the last minute."

"Very well, Minister," the man said agreeably, coming across the courtyard toward them.

The prison had a small courtyard with four towers that led off of it. The man had a small lodging beyond the door he'd come from, but he would have normally been staying on the mainland, except to receive inspections and things at the prison. The group followed Westmoreland toward one of the towers, the cells being located up in the huge towers.

The keeper of Azkaban led them to the cell near the very top of the North Tower, then stopped right outside the cell door. "It has a special lock on it," he told them. "I don't think it really needs it. He really doesn't make very much noise—" the man frowned. "He didn't eat again!"

"What?" said Rabastan in alarm, snapping out of his barrage of memories. A small plate of food lay on the ground in his brothers' cell, untouched. "Again?"

"Yes, for the past four days, he either hasn't eaten much, or hasn't eaten at all," Westmoreland told him. "It's very unusual: the prisoners usually take longer to—"

Rabastan was no longer listening. He reached up, putting in the magical combination on the lock and pulling open the cell door, Jack and Stirling watching him in surprise. He stepped into the cell, his danger sensors going off as he heard the cell door clang shut behind him. Kneeling beside his brother's crumpled form, Rabastan rolled his brother onto his back, then sighed, realizing the poor man was asleep.

Finally, Rabastan slipped his arm under his brother's shoulders and supporting Rodolphus as he made him sit up. "Rodolphus," Rabastan whispered, his voice sounding very small and weak in the dark prison. "Wake up."

The younger Lestrange felt some strange emotion filling him, but refused to let it show by tears: he was better than that. He heard Jack and Stirling asking Westmoreland questions about the prison, but didn't pay attention to the answers. Rabastan wanted to scream his anguish and anger to the sky, but held it back, desperate to help his brother.

After several minutes of trying to wake his deeply sleeping brother, Rabastan finally slapped his brother across the face, making Jack gasp in surprise. Rodolphus' entire body jerked, and his eyes flew open. Seeing someone over him, Rodolphus screamed, the sound echoing throughout the tower. "Go away!" shrieked Rodolphus, trying to get away.

"Rod, stop!" Raben protested, trying to keep his brother from pulling away.

Rodolphus curled up against brother's shoulder, whimpering miserably. Jack looked away from the sight, horrified at the change that had occurred in merely one week. Rabastan pulled the plate of food closer and began trying to feed the food to his brother.

Rodolphus began to fight him, and Rabastan slapped his brother in the face again. "You have a wife and child, stupid!" he shouted at him. "For goodness' sake, eat and live!" The man closed his eyes, and Rabastan scowled, bringing his hand up to slap him again.

"Dora," breathed Rodolphus. "Dora!" He bowed his head, aching in misery and guilt.

"She's alive," Rabastan snapped, deciding Rodolphus didn't need another slap and shaking his brother violently instead. "And she wouldn't appreciate it if you killed yourself by refusing to eat! Nymphadora needs you, Rodolphus. You have to live for her: for her and the baby."

"What?" Kingsley said in surprise, and Jack said, "What? You didn't know that she is pregnant? Goodness. She must not have told very many people!"

Rodolphus shook his head. "It's dead," he whispered. "He killed it."

Rabastan lifted his brother's face, glaring at him. "The child survived."

"Alice," said Rodolphus distantly.

"What?" Rabastan said in surprise.

Jack nodded. "Alice Longbottom was released from St. Mungo's and was reinstated as an Auror," he told Rabastan. "She was at the battle last week, and she was the one that took Tonks to get help. Rodolphus told her to take Tonks to St. Mungo's, and also told her what the Death Eaters had done to her."

Rodolphus groaned, "Dora! Oh, Nymphadora!"

Rabastan began forcing the food down his brother's throat, not putting up with any protest—and Rodolphus didn't really do anything except open and close his mouth and swallow. Finally, Rabastan held his brother close (in a friendly, brotherly, supportive way), trying to come to grips with the idea that his brother could die because he was refusing to eat.

"Rod, you've got to fight," Raben whispered in his brother's ear. "Live, please, for your wife, Nymphadora, and for her child—your child. You've got to eat when they bring you food, Rodolphus."

The man restlessly shifted in his brother's arms until he fell into a fitful sleep. Rabastan looked down at his brother's pale, sunken face, and felt sick, wanting to scream once again, but he did not scream. Lifting his brother in his arms, he put him on the cot that was folded down out of the wall. Pulling up the thin sheet that was on the cot, Rabastan scowled, knowing the cold would cut right through it. Taking off his cloak, Rabastan spread it over his brother's sleeping form.

"Good night," Rabastan whispered. "Sleep well—if that's possible in hell."

He left the cold cell, shivering, but glared directly at Westmoreland. "If he's not eating, you've got to force him!" Rabastan snapped. "You can't just let him die!"

"He's a prisoner," said Westmoreland. "And you can't just order things like that. If he doesn't eat, then he doesn't eat."

Rabastan growled in anger. "If he dies, it will break Nymphadora's heart. If you don't want to take care of him, then let me know and I will!"

Westmoreland seemed slightly amused. "You would stay here?"

The younger Lestrange seemed to glow with anger. "I can at night," he said finally. "I work during the day."

"You can't stay here," Westmoreland said, nearly laughing at Rabastan. "You wouldn't be allowed."

"If you're not going to take care of Rodolphus Lestrange properly, then someone has to," Kingsley said softly. "Perhaps I should come here with Rabastan every night."

"If—if you must, Minister," stammered Westmoreland in surprise. "But the world would be better off—"

"If people in general were more kind," Jack cut in coldly. "We'll definitely be back to check on him."

Rabastan shut the cell door quietly, though he was bursting with fury. He led the way down the tower, knowing exactly where he was going, and waited for them, sitting with his back against the gates.

Jack and Stirling came down the steps almost right after him, sitting on either side of him. "Hey," said Stirling quietly, "I've been moved to night shift at the Office, and I can stay with Rodolphus during the day. Well, at least I can come over during meals here and make sure he eats."

"Why isn't he eating?" Jack asked.

"When a prisoner gives up hope, they stop eating," Rabastan said in a dead voice. "They die within a month, usually. It's a horrible death because their body is always searching for something that will keep them alive a little longer. When the body can no longer find any nutrition inside them, it dies."

"Horrible," breathed Stirling, shaking his head. "We can't let it happen."

Jack agreed with him. "We'll help," he said.

Rabastan merely shook his head. "My brother—" he didn't say another word, but the two younger men knew some of what he was feeling, and scooted closer to him as they waited for Kingsley.

The Minister came down the stairs moments later, and the three stood up, waiting for him. Jack and Stirling went to him, quickly telling him what they thought of doing, and Kingsley pointed them to Westmoreland. "Tell him about it."

Jack immediately started in, never to hold back, and Stirling held his breath, afraid that Jack would say something rude and make the keeper mad. But Jack didn't, and Stirling was relieved when his friend finished.

Westmoreland frowned. "Every day?"

"Every day," Jack confirmed. "Until he is released."

"You think he'll be released?" the keeper said in surprise.

"Do we keep innocent people in Azkaban?" Jack said, raising an eyebrow. "Wait: don't answer that. The answer is yes. But anyway, Rodolphus will be released; it's just a matter of time."

The keeper sighed. "Yes, you will be allowed to come. But you will not cause a ruckus, or start riots, or anything of the sort."

Jack shook his head. "We're civilized," he said as the gates swung open. "We're _Aurors_."

Rabastan snorted in derision and stormed out of the courtyard before the gates were all the way open. He was already in the boat by the time the other three left the prison. They barely said a word to each other on the way back, except for one time, when Kingsley said, "I am now completely certain of his innocence."

Stirling bit his lip. "Yes, but you are only the Minister."

Jack looked out over the stormy sea. "What can we do?"

"I think you need to remember to tell Nymphadora the message Rodolphus gave to you," Stirling said to Jack. "Maybe after she wakes up."

"She isn't awake yet?" asked Kingsley.

"No," Rabastan said shortly. "She was having seizures, and they had to put her back in the ward. They're going to try again in two days."

Kingsley nodded, and the four men were silent all the way back to the mainland. The Minister made sure that Rabastan would be okay getting home by himself before he disapparated to his home from the shore.

When he arrived at the house, he found Andromeda with Teddy in the nursery. She looked up from taking care of Teddy, feeling him there behind her. "How was it?" she asked. "You look cold—and you're soaked!"

"I left my cloak with Rodolphus," shivered Rabastan. "He needed it more than I did."

"How is he?" Andromeda questioned, picking Teddy up and holding him close.

"He's not eating," Rabastan sighed deeply. "I made him eat tonight, but if I'm not there—Andromeda, that's how most of the prisoners die!"

Andromeda sighed again as Teddy slipped his little arms around her neck. "I'm sorry, Raben."

He glared at her. "Are you really? Sometimes I'm inclined to believe that you would be glad if he were dead!"

"My first duty is to my daughter," Andromeda said firmly. "Her life, and her happiness."

"And you think she'd be happy if he died?" snapped Rabastan.

"No, Raben," Andromeda said quickly. "It would break her heart, for she loves him. But I don't know what could be done to help him!"

Rabastan looked at her carefully. "I'm going to be staying with him every night from now on," he told her quietly. "Someone else will be staying with him during the day to make sure he eats."

Andromeda raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask how he'd managed to arrange that. "Good," he said. "Now go change out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold."

The man smiled weakly, then headed for his room.

Narcissa squeezed her sister's hand as they stood next to each other beside Nymphadora's bed. Alice sat in a chair on the other side of the bed, watching. Two healers were there, preparing to take the Sleeping Ward off of Nymphadora.

Finally, the ward crumbled, and Andromeda stepped closer, nervous. Nymphadora stirred, turning onto her side slightly before opening her eyes with a gasp. "Wha—where am I?" she asked, her eyes wide. "What happened?"

"You were cursed," Alice replied softly, "and you're in St. Mungo's to recover."

"But—" Nymphadora looked down at her hands, then back up at Alice and burst into tears. "I can't feel anything," she wept as the woman drew her into her arms. "There's no magic!"

Alice reassured Tonks gently, murmuring, "They had to keep you from doing magic, dear. You still have your magic—I can feel it coursing through you—but you can't feel it or use it. It's okay."

Nymphadora sobbed bitterly, flinging herself back onto the bed and curling up. "I feel like a Muggle!" And she sobbed in shame.

"You're not, Dora," Andromeda said, coming closer, and Nymphadora jerked around to looked at her.

"Mum!" cried Nymphadora, scooting away from her mother and seeing a pained look on the older woman's face. "I'm sorry," she wept, finally allowing her mother to fold her in a hug. "I'll never joke about being a Muggle again."

"It's okay, Nymphadora," Andromeda whispered to her daughter. "You'll be fine."

At that moment, Nymphadora saw Narcissa. "Narcissa," whispered the girl, and the blonde witch stepped forward without saying a word, taking her niece's hand in hers. Tonks closed her eyes, about to go back to sleep, but she suddenly opened them again. "I'm hungry," she said.

One of the healers left the room to get real food for her, and the other one helped Tonks sit up, propping her up on the bed. Tonks ate slowly when the tray of food arrived, and Andromeda stayed by her daughter's side, wanting to encourage her. Finally, Tonks set down her fork, and her mother helped her wipe her mouth on a napkin.

"Mum, where's Teddy?" Tonks asked. "And Rodolphus?"

"Rodolphus couldn't be here today," Andromeda replied. "And the twins are taking care of Teddy for me. I thought it best for Teddy not to be here, as he cried bitterly last time he saw you here."

"Oh." Nymphadora sighed a little, then looked up at her mother again. "Could you bring him to see me? I want to see him."

Andromeda patted her daughter's shoulder. "Perhaps in a day or two," she said. "Meanwhile, I want you to rest as much as you can, Dora."

Nymphadora nodded, staring off into space before lying back down on the bed. "Okay," she agreed, and her mother leaned down, kissing her forehead.

"Rest well," she said quietly, and the three women left Nymphadora's room. Once they were out of earshot, Andromeda said, "She's definitely _not_ okay. Nymphadora is  never that quiet."

Alice smiled and Narcissa nodded slightly. "At least you'll know when she improves," Narcissa said, and Andromeda sighed and nodded.

"I'm just very nervous about what will happen when she learns that Rodolphus is in Azkaban," Andromeda said. "She'll be even more hysterical than she was. I'm not looking forward to that."

A few days later, Rabastan met Jack coming back from Azkaban. "He's being difficult," Jack told him, stepping out of the boat.

"Which he? Westmoreland, or Rodolphus?" Rabastan asked sarcastically.

"Rodolphus, of course," Jack said, rolling his eyes. "I don't think he appreciates me very much."

"Well, you did lock him up," Rabastan said flatly, stepping into the boat. "Say, Nymphadora is awake: you should go talk to her."

Jack shrugged and disapparated. He found the ward that Tonks was in and hurried to it, stepping through the doors. As he looked around, a healer came up to him and asked, "Are you here to see someone?"

The blonde man nodded. "Nymphadora Tonks—Lestrange," he answered.

The healer merely shrugged and motioned Jack to follow him. He stepped behind the curtain and Jack heard him say, "Someone is here to see you." Moments later, the healer came out from behind the curtain and motioned Jack to go on in.

Jack walked in, then stopped, shocked at her appearance. She breathed a little "Oh," and Jack thought she looked a little disappointed. The girl seemed pale and thin, and Jack realized that her pregnancy was hidden. "Nymphadora," he said softly, coming closer. "Tonks," he added, remembering just in time.

"I thought Rodolphus might have come finally," she whispered, her large brown eyes fixed on him. "He hasn't come."

"Tonks," Jack said quietly, "he sent me to tell you that he loves you, and always will. He wanted me to say that if he ever forgot, he hadn't meant to."

"You've talked to him?" she asked in earnest, lifting her hand, then placing it back on her lap. "Where is he? Why hasn't he come? Mum won't talk about him—"

Jack was surprised. "Don't you know? He's—he's in Azkaban, Dora." He finished his sentence with a guilty look on his face.

"No!" shrieked Nymphadora in horror. "I knew something was wrong. Jack, he didn't—he didn't—oh, Rodolphus! Jack, he'll die in there! And he didn't do anything! Please—"

Two healers came in, both ordering Jack to get away from Tonks as they prepared to put up a Sleeping Ward. "No, Tonks!" Jack cried over the girl's cries and the healers' orders. "He won't! We've found a way—"

She stared at him in terror, tears streaming down her face. "He's innocent," she sobbed. "Jack, he's innocent, and he'll die there—oh, I love him!" Tonks curled up, and the healers gathered around her again.

"Nymphadora, we know he's innocent," Jack said. "There are a lot of complications, but we've been working with several people to get him freed. We need your help."

"Rodolphus," she wept bitterly, shoving one of the healers away from her. "Go away, all of you!" she screamed at them.

"Then calm down," one of them told her sharply. "You could still lose your baby very easily because of the curse that was used on you." Tonks froze, staring at the witch. "Lie back," the healer ordered, stacking pillows so that Tonks would be propped up.

Nymphadora obeyed after a moment, tears running down her cheeks. Jack came closer, sitting down in a chair beside her. "Tonks, we're doing everything we can to get him out," Jack said softly, and Nymphadora gave a small sob. "Reanne is furious at Rodolphus and thinks that Rodolphus betrayed his trust, and also, Rodolphus was unable to answer any of the questions that we asked him when he was brought in for questioning. It all made Reanne furious, and he sent Rodolphus to prison before he knew very much of the story."

Jack sighed. "Kingsley, Rabastan, Stirling, and I have been working together on this. Rabastan and I have been spending the days and nights at Azkaban, making sure that Rodolphus is taken care of because of his special situation. Stirling and I have been working with the American Auror Office to try to understand what happened at the battle and what was planned to happen. Kingsley has been pulling strings for us, but he's had to stay in the background, of course, because he's the Minister."

"Rodolphus knew the Matthews brothers from when he was a Death Eater," Nymphadora whispered. "He and Joshua recognized each other as soon as they saw each other when they talked to me about coming to work for them."

"Wait," Jack said quickly. "Do you mind if I write down your statement?"

Nymphadora shook her head. "Just make sure it's the truth."

Jack smiled slightly. "If you speak truth, I write truth."

She cracked a tiny smile, then continued her story. "Joshua hated me because I killed Jeremy," Tonks said. "Remember? The American Death Eater I killed the day I almost killed you?" Jack nodded, taking notes on a piece of paper. "Joshua has wanted revenge on me for his brother's death since that time. I'm not sure if he planned my coming to America, or if it was just something that fell in line with his plans, but it surely worked in his favour. Rodolphus heard about Joshua's plans, and began going to the meetings. He faked that he wanted me dead too, and aimed to save me, wanting to expose the hidden Death Eaters and get the American Aurors to realize that they had problems with spies."

"Spies?" Jack asked, taking notes still. "Giving information to Death Eaters?"

"Yes," Nymphadora confirmed. "Joshua Matthews went by the name Detah, and he was actually the second in command at their Office. No wonder they had Death Eater problems. Anyway, Rodolphus didn't feel that he could tell me, because it would have been a betrayal, and that was difficult for him. After a while, he told me who Detah really was, because the man had been giving me a lot of trouble in the Office.

Jack frowned. "Now how was Rodolphus supposed to be involved in this plot?"

Nymphadora shrugged slightly. "An informant, I think. He really didn't do anything else, except that he might have been the one who Stunned me during the battle. I think he was trying to keep me from getting severely cursed. He also told me to keep my pregnancy a secret so that the Death Eaters wouldn't think of other ways of torture to use. I don't know how they found out—they used a horrible curse on me—they tried to kill her—"

Tears came to her eyes again as she rubbed her hand over her stomach, although the Extension Charm was still in place. "They were to ambush us when we went after one of the Death Eaters," she continued, trying not to burst into tears again. "We were surrounded by about six or seven Death Eaters, and Joshua was talking. He said a lot of things, but then he used the curse on me, and—someone did a spell on him, I think, and the battle began. I don't remember it too well, but I know that there were other American Aurors there besides the original two that went with me. I also know that some British Aurors had come in response to my message."

Tonks sniffled a little. "I was screaming, and then someone touched me, and I looked up and saw Rodolphus. He was crying. But then, others grabbed me and pulled me away from him. I hurt too much to watch him, and I didn't know what happened to him after that. Poor Rodolphus." She put her hands over her face, a dry sob escaping her. "I didn't know they took him to Azkaban."

"We didn't take him immediately," Jack corrected her, and Tonks glared at him fiercely. "Dora, listen, please! One of the Death Eaters tried to attack him, and I stopped him, finally defeating him in a duel. Then I argued with some of the other Aurors that we didn't need five Aurors to escort Rodolphus to the Office for questioning, but they disagreed with me. A minute later, I really looked at you for the first time, and realized that you were pregnant—I was shocked. When I shouted in surprise, Rodolphus said, right in front of us all, 'I love her.' And they ridiculed him."

"That's so sweet of him," she whispered, sniffling again. "But they shouldn't have made fun of him!"

"They agreed with him sarcastically, and accused him of plotting your murder, and all that," sighed Jack. "Stirling didn't, but Ichob and the others did. Anyway, he didn't reply, and just looked very depressed. As we were leaving, Matthews stood up and screamed at Rodolphus, who turned around and cursed the American—"

"Didn't they restrain Rodolphus?" Nymphadora asked in surprise.

Jack shrugged. "They did, but Rodolphus managed a spell anyway, and—it killed Matthews, Dora." He shuddered. "Broke his neck. Probably an instant death. We asked Rodolphus how he had done it, and he told us, 'Magic.' We all marched him up to the Auror Office, and Reanne joined us, but Rodolphus was too much in shock to talk. Then Reanne told us to take Rodolphus to prison because Reanne was furious that Rodolphus wouldn't talk. So we did our job, and off to Azkaban we went. Rodolphus kept whispering your name the entire time we were headed out of the Office. Finally he asked us where he was going, and we told him. All he said was your name, Dora. Stirling thinks that he felt he almost deserved Azkaban, but I'm not sure if it was that, or the fact that he knew you were hurt and couldn't help you."

"He's such a sweet man," Nymphadora wept softly. "And he's all alone!"

Jack sighed. "I just came from him, Dora, and Rabastan was on his way there. Rodolphus wouldn't have been alone for more than twenty minutes. And even if he's not improving, he's not getting worse. And he's eating, at least, but we're kind of having to force him."

Nymphadora was horrified. "But Sirius told me that that means—"

The blonde Auror nodded, then said, "When he gets out, it'll be better for him, but right now—poor man."

"Make sure he lives," Nymphadora whispered, curling up in the bed. "Please, Jack—"

"Of course, Tonks," Jack said, standing up and getting ready to leave. "We're on your side, you know."

"Thanks," she whispered. "And thanks for coming."

Jack nodded, then patted her hand and left her room.

The instant Andromeda walked into her daughter's room at St. Mungo's, she knew something was different. Nymphadora sat bolt upright and snapped, "When were you going to tell me that Rodolphus now resides at—" she rattled off his Azkaban numbers from memory "North Azkaban?"

Narcissa merely stood there, knowing that she'd recommended Andromeda tell her daughter the truth as soon as possible. Andromeda bit her lip, then answered, "I didn't know how you'd react, and I didn't know how to tell you. How did you find out?"

"One of my Auror friends came to see me and told me," Tonks said, still glaring at her mother. "He told me, and my own mother wouldn't!"

"Dora," sighed Andromeda, "I didn't know how to tell you! I knew you'd be hysterical, and—"

"I'm not hysterical," Tonks said coldly. "But I was worse yesterday. You should have told me so that I could have helped—"

Andromeda wrung her hands. "What could you have done?" she asked with a sigh

Nymphadora lay back again and replied, "Just what I did yesterday: I gave my statement to the Auror who came to see me, and he's hopefully going to take it in and get Rodolphus released."

Narcissa came over and sat down beside the younger witch, putting an arm around her. "Nymphadora, I don't want to discourage you, but you have to be prepared for the fact that it may not help him."

"Narcissa!" Nymphadora protested, but Narcissa was firm.

"I mean it," Narcissa said quietly. "The Ministry is fickle, and always has been. You can never trust them to do what you think they might, or should. You need to prepare yourself."

"Okay." Nymphadora looked very sad, and Narcissa gave her a hug.

"Dora, if you don't guard your heart, people will tear it up and stomp on the pieces," Narcissa warned her.

Nymphadora looked up at her aunt in surprise. "That doesn't sound very much like something Narcissa Malfoy would say," she told her.

The blonde witch smiled slightly, a sad light flickering in and out of her eyes. "Bellatrix said it to me a few years ago," she said softly. "She was warning me to not let myself be hurt by what other people said to me. She told me that that was Rodolphus' problem: he had a hard time compartmentalizing sometimes." Nymphadora snorted in disbelief, and Narcissa smiled a little. "You're the worst case I've ever seen, though," Narcissa told her, "but I think it's a Hufflepuff thing. You just love and care so easily."

Tonks sighed. "I can't help it," she said. "It's just too easy for me to love, and care. Being hurt is just part of the risk I have to take."

"Just remember that we want you to get well," Andromeda told her daughter. "Your baby needs you to get well."

"But I'm stuck here," Tonks said with another sigh. "Until the healers sign my release papers. And they won't do that until they think I won't be hysterical anymore." Tonks groaned and stared up at the ceiling. "I'm stuck here until after the baby is born."

"I don't think you'll be here that long," Andromeda tried to console her. "You'll get out before the baby comes."

Nymphadora shrugged, then curled up, wanting to go to sleep. Her mother leaned down and gently kiss her forehead. "I love you," Andromeda told her daughter, and the two older women left.

The next day, Nymphadora woke up from her afternoon nap to find Jack reading a book beside her bed. "Jack?" she asked softly, shifting to lie on her side.

He put down the book and looked at her. "I'm not bringing good news," he warned her.

Her face fell. "They're not going to release him, are they?" she asked.

Jack sighed. "No, Dora," he said. "Reanne is still hung up on the idea that Rodolphus tried to kill you using Matthews to do it."

Nymphadora growled fiercely, and Jack shifted away from her. "I have half a mind to go give Reanne a severe scolding."

"You're stuck here, though," Jack reminded her.

"Well, yes," Tonks sighed, then motioned Jack closer. "I can't do magic," she murmured to him, "but if I can get out of here without being found out, would you take me up to the Ministry?"

Jack's blue eyes twinkled mischievously. "Yes."

Nymphadora grasped his hand and leaned closer to him. "Then at the changing of the guard (the healers), meet me on the first floor. You'll need to transfigure my robes, and for goodness' sake, charm my hair brown too. I've had black hair too long."

The blonde Auror laughed. "What day?"

"Today," Tonks replied, looking into his eyes. "In thirty minutes. You should go on and leave, then. Thanks, Jack."

He squeezed her hand, then released it and left. Nymphadora drew on her energy and began to comb her fingers through her hair, very annoyed that she couldn't morph. When she had her hair mostly untangled, she braided it and put a band around the end. Glancing up, she saw the healers leaving and moved quickly, but carefully.

Nymphadora stood, her hands holding onto her bedpost. She sighed at her appearance in the tiny mirror, but then quickly left the ward, despite the other patients looking at her. She carefully walked onto the lift, holding on tightly and keeping her eyes closed as it moved down to the first floor and let her off.

Jack was waiting for her, and transfigured her robes almost before she had stepped off the lift. Her short St. Mungo's robe became a long, warm everyday robe. Jack smiled, then wrapped a cloak around her shoulders, fastening it at her throat as he changed her hair to a medium brown. "If you weren't married, and I weren't engaged," Jack said to her in a low voice, smirking, "I think I'd fall in love with you. You're so beautiful."

"You are a rogue," she said haughtily and turned her face away from him. "If I had full magic, I'd curse you—and if I had more strength and wasn't depending on you to get me out of here, I'd slap you."

"Well," Jack said as he slipped his arm around her to help her out of the building. "Give the lady a compliment!"

"Wait," Tonks said, grasping his other arm as they stepped outside. "You're engaged?"

Jack looked at her, then nodded. "I'll tell you about it later. We should probably get out of here." She nodded, gripping his arm more tightly, and he disapparated. When they appeared, Jack grabbed her, realizing that she was going to fall. Nymphadora clung to him as he supported her, and he finally set her on her feet, holding her away from him.

"Come on," Nymphadora said, striding down the hall.

"Dora, you're reeling all over the hall," Jack said worriedly, hurrying after her.

"Well, when I get to Reanne's office, then I'll sit down," Tonks promised as she reached the doorway of the Auror Office. She looked inside, and saw Harry and Ron with their backs to her, talking to Reanne.

Reanne saw her and stared. "Nymphadora?"

She glared at him. "The one and only," she replied, striding into the Office. Harry and Ron had whirled around to see her as well, and Ron looked very displeased. "May I have a word with you, Reanne? I've just escaped from St. Mungo's, and they'll be coming to take me away at any moment."

Jack appeared in the doorway, scooting off to his cubicle and pretending he had nothing to do with Tonks' appearance. Reanne still glanced at the blonde Auror, frowning, then raised an eyebrow at Tonks' words and motioned Tonks to join him in his office.

Minutes later, Jack looked up to see Harry Potter standing in the doorway of his cubicle. "Don't you have things to do?" Jack asked them, pulling a report form toward him and beginning to fill it out.

"You brought her here, didn't you?" Harry said. "You've talked to her."

"Of course I've talked to her," Jack replied. "I was the one who took her statement yesterday."

Harry sighed. "Stewart, I'm not hard on her and Rodolphus like Ron and others are. I believe what she said—what she's probably shrieking at Reanne about right now. I just wanted to know if there was anything I could do to help."

Jack shook his head. "It's all up to Tonks and whatever she can pound through Reanne's skull," he said. Harry left the cubicle, and Jack breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't mind the boy usually, but he didn't really want to talk to him about Tonks and Rodolphus.

Moments later, Tonks came out of the Office, her eyes flashing, and Reanne called for Harry. "Take Madame Lestrange back to St. Mungo's. As long as you don't let her punch you, you shouldn't get hurt." Tonks looked furious, and Harry gave her a pleading glance before taking her arm and helping her leave the Office.

As soon as Reanne heard them arguing as they continued down the hall, he turned to Jack. "Stewart:" he said sharply, and handed him a paper. "Take whomever you want to take."

Reanne disappeared back into his Office and Jack looked down at the papers, then gasped. They were Rodolphus Lestrange's release papers. "What have you got there?" asked a female's voice.

Jack looked up and saw Alice Longbottom standing in front of him. "Ah, release papers, for Rodolphus," he said in a small voice. "Want to go with me? I think I'll have Stirling join us." Jack summoned his Patronus, sending a message to the other Auror.

Alice nodded quietly, then hurried off to get her cloak before hurrying back to join him at the apparition point. Harry was there with Tonks, trying to calm her because she was both depressed and furious at what Reanne had said. "Nymphadora?" Alice asked in surprise, and the girl straightened up, distracted. Harry took the opportunity and disapparated.

They appeared together at St. Mungo's, and within ten minutes, the healers had put the sobbing girl back into bed, running tests on her and preparing to put up a Sleeping Ward. "Tell Reanne he's the next one on the Death Eater hit list," she said bitterly to Harry, tears running down her cheeks. "And I'll give them all they information they need."

Harry grabbed Tonks by the hand. "Look, Tonks," he said firmly, ignoring the healers as they tried to make him move to put up the Ward, "I know that he's being thick-headed and is acting very badly toward you and Rodolphus, but you cannot talk like that. Especially because I know you don't mean it, and I don't think you want to get in trouble for saying something you don't mean."

She looked up at Harry and nodded, then curled up in the bed, tears still sliding down her face. "Thanks," she whispered. "And tell Jack thank you for me. We tried."

Harry nodded and went back to the Office.


	44. Healing and Going Home

Stirling apparated to the shore, finding Jack and Alice waiting on him. "Did Reanne really sign the papers?" asked Stirling, approaching Jack quickly.

The blonde Auror nodded, and Stirling grinned in excitement. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

The three of them climbed into one of the boats, and set off for the Island. Jack sighed. "Tonks thinks her pleading with Reanne was in vain," he said. "I would wait to take Rodolphus to see her, one, until Rodolphus has recovered, and two, until Nymphadora isn't so hysterical. She was very upset when they were taking her back to St. Mungo's."

"She left St. Mungo's to come to the Office?" Alice asked.

"I helped her come," Jack explained. "She has those magic restraints in place, and can't apparate. She can't even morph, poor girl."

"Ooh. She'd hate that," agree Stirling. "She morphed more than she used actual spells!"

Alice smiled to herself, then became solemn as they stepped off the boat onto the Dark rock of Azkaban. "I haven't been here in twenty years," she sighed softly.

"Lucky," Jack said wryly. "I was here this morning."

They fell silent as the gates opened, revealing the courtyard before them. Westmoreland was waiting on them near the center, and did not look very impressed. "Stewart, have you gotten your days and nights mixed up?"

Jack shrugged. "It happens when you work night shift," he replied, then presented the papers to the keeper. "We have papers signed for the release of Rodolphus Lestrange."

Westmoreland raised an eyebrow, then took the papers and reviewed them. "It seems that you have it all in order," he said. "Now, as you know the way up there, Stewart, you can take your friends with you."

"Come along," Jack said to Stirling and Alice, heading for the North Tower. They followed him, Alice keeping up with Stirling and surprising him.

They came up to Rodolphus' cell, and a voice rang out, "What are you doing here?"

Jack stepped forward and entered the code on the security lock. "Your brother's being released." He went into the cell and looked down at the two men sitting on the ground.

Rabastan leaped up, staring at Jack. "Veritaserum truth?"

Jack nodded. "Veritaserum truth." He looked over at Rodolphus, seeing the man leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. "Reanne ordered it. Nymphadora doesn't know, and I think we should let him—" he motioned to the prisoner "tell her."

"Of course," Rabastan said. "But Rodolphus is going to need time to recover..." he scowled angrily, then shook it off, going to kneel beside his brother. "Rodolphus," he began softly, "let's go."

"No—!" choked Rodolphus, trying to push his brother's hand away.

"You're free," Rabastan murmured to him, taking his brother's hand and squeezing it firmly. "It's time to go home, Rodolphus."

Rodolphus didn't move, and Rabastan motioned the two Aurors to come help him. Jack and Stirling helped Rabastan get Rodolphus on his feet, but Jack and Rabastan had to put their arms around his back to make sure the poor prisoner remained standing. As it was, the two of them had to support Rodolphus as they brought him out of the cell and helped him down the dark corridor.

Stirling led the way down the stairs and Alice walked behind them. Westmoreland watched them walk out the gates, then shut the gates, going down to his own boat and leaving the prison ahead of them. Once Rodolphus was seated in the boat, Rabastan sat down beside him, holding his brother firmly against the waves that were beginning to rock the boat.

"Hurry up!" Rabastan ordered the three Aurors. "If a storm starts raging and the boat is overturned, we are all lost!"

Jack and Stirling looked at each other nervously as they helped Alice down into the boat. "What if we took shelter in the prison until the storm is over?" Jack asked Rabastan over the winds that were picking up around them.

"Are you crazy?" Rabastan cried. "The prison floods terribly, and it rocks with the storms. We'd have better luck trying to get out of here!"

"Look out!" shouted Stirling, pointing behind them in horror. A huge wave crashed over the boat, and the two Aurors clung to the rocks of Azkaban, getting drenched as the wave broke over them as well. "Jack, we can't stay here," he choked, shaking water out of his face. "It feels like it wants to pull us into the sea!"

Jack looked back at the boat. "Where's Alice? Oh, Merlin—" A cry came from their left, and they turned to see Alice clinging to some jagged rocks. Jack swore.

Rabastan lifted his head, looking up at the Aurors. Raising his wand, he levitated the woman over to them. "Get over here, you idiots!" Rabastan roared at them, not releasing his grip on his brother. The Aurors came back over and got into the boat, all five escapees soaked to the skin.

They began to move, and as they left the Island, Rabastan raised his hands and warded the boat against water as good as he could, putting as many protections on it as he thought would help. They shivered together, and Jack asked Rabastan how he could use magic so close to the Island. Rabastan shrugged. "I am very aware of my magic because I was always taught to pay attention to it. I could not use it for so long, while I was in prison," Rabastan answered. "That added to the strength of my magic, because if you don't use it because you can't, your magic begs to be used when you can. Have Tonks explain it after she gets her restraints taken off."

"If it's supposed to restrain you from doing magic, then how did Rodolphus do it at the battle?" Alice asked, nursing a nasty cut on her right hand.

"Yeah, he did a curse on Matthews, and it ended up killing the man," Stirling said. "How is that possible?"

Rabastan frowned in concern, then reached over and felt his brother's hands, then put a hand on his brother's back. "It is a very difficult thing to do," Rabastan finally answered, "but if you concentrate your magic, it can be done. I don't recommend it, because it makes a wizard's magic go dormant. Right now, Rodolphus has no magic in his hands at all, and he usually does."

Rodolphus suddenly got a look of anger on his face and hit his brother furiously, knocking him against the ward. Rabastan gasped as his own ward blew him back down onto the boat, making him land on his back in the bottom of the boat. Swearing in French, Rabastan got up and sat down by his brother again, wincing in pain.

Jack and Stirling looked at each other, but neither of them said a word for the rest of the journey. When the boat reached the shore, they helped Alice out of the boat, then went back to help Rabastan with his brother. Rodolphus was dead silent as they dried his robes and wrapped his cloak around him again. "Thanks," Rabastan said to the three Aurors.

Stirling helped Alice with her cut, then told her to go on back to the Office. Jack shrugged, then asked Rabastan, "Are you going to need help with him?"

Rabastan looked at Rodolphus, then replied, "I think I'll be okay. Andromeda can help me with him once we get to the house. Thanks." Jack nodded and disapparated. Rabastan grasped his brother's wrist firmly, then disapparated to the Tonks house.

When Rabastan stumbled through the door, helping his brother, Andromeda cried out and stepped back, holding Teddy in her arms. "Da!" shrieked the child in horror, staring at Rodolphus.

Rodolphus looked up at the child with no sign of recognition in his eyes. When he saw Andromeda, however, he whispered, "Bella."

He stood straight up and moved toward her, but Andromeda stepped back, crying, "No, Rodolphus, I'm Andromeda, not Bellatrix!" Teddy started to shriek and cry, and she held him close.

Rodolphus stopped, still looking at her. Rabastan came to his brother's side and began to lead him toward the stairs. "Remember, Rod," he said softly. "Nymphadora belongs to you now."

"Dora," the man whispered, closing his eyes in pain. "She—she's dead."

"No," Rabastan said earnestly, guiding his brother up the stairs. "She's alive, and so is your baby—her baby. She's pregnant, Rodolphus, with your child."

"A baby?" Rodolphus asked. "Yes, I think—Dora...I love her."

Rabastan nodded as he led his brother into his and Nymphadora's old room at the Tonks house. "Yes, and she loves you, Rodolphus. She wants to see you soon, too. She's sick at the moment, and in St. Mungo's, but she's getting better."

Rodolphus looked worried, but Rabastan made him lie down. "Dora," he whispered over and over. "Nymphadora."

Nymphadora went into a depression, and her mother did not know what to do to bring her out of it. Tonks had told her mother what she had done to try to get Rodolphus freed, and then the girl began to sob, unable to finish. Rabastan had told Andromeda that Rodolphus wanted to walk in and surprise Nymphadora with his presence, but he thought it best to wait until Rodolphus' mind was more stable.

About a month after the battle, Rodolphus was sitting at the dinner table with Andromeda, Teddy, and Rabastan when he finally said, "I want to see Nymphadora."

Rabastan smiled and nodded at Andromeda. "He's ready." He received a glare for his words.

Andromeda merely shook her head at the brothers and took Teddy upstairs to get him dressed. The four of them went to St. Mungo's together, going to Tonks' new private room. Andromeda walked in, then, seeing the girl lying with her back to them, motioned the brothers to come in. "Dora?" Andromeda asked softly.

"Go away," came her tired, quiet voice. "Just go away."

"Very well," Andromeda said, seeing Nymphadora twitch at her mother's unusual response.

Nymphadora knew that her mother usually wouldn't even acknowledge her demand for her mother to go away. Footsteps left her room, and she felt very ashamed, wanting to call her mother back. Footsteps came closer to her bed, and she snapped at whoever it was, "I meant all of you go away!" If her mother wasn't there, she didn't want to talk to anyone.

Someone sat down on her bed, and suddenly, strong arms encircled her, pulling her into an embrace. "I don't think you really mean that," murmured a man's voice.

Her heart pounded in disbelief, and her eyes grew wide as she felt his rough cheek against hers, his lips against the side of her forehead. She pulled away just enough to look up and see his dark hair and his pale face before her lips formed his name and she burst into tears.

Rodolphus held her against his chest, rocking her gently as he whispered, "My sweet, caring wife. I love you, Nymphadora."

"Roddy!" she sobbed, then began to tell him all about everything that had happened, including how they had sent him away before she could even tell them what had happened and then how she had tried and tried to get him freed. "And Reanne was so stupid!" she cried into her husband's shoulder. "He just would not see!"

"What did you do?" Rodolphus asked softly.

"I—hit him around the face," Tonks whispered, a slight smirk coming to her lips. "I told him that he was a blind idiot, and then he forced me to leave—actually made one of the Aurors bring me back here. I was furious with him."

Nymphadora buried her face in his neck. "Oh, Roddy, you're here," she wept. "Finally. But I still can't do any magic, and—they've kept my Extension Charm on me since before they woke me. And I can't take it off, either. Rodolphus, would you take it off, please?"

Rodolphus looked down. "Dora, I—I can't either. I messed up my magic by doing a spell while I had the restraints on, and my magic hasn't recovered yet."

"A month?" she said in surprise.

"You've been in St. Mungo's a month," he pointed out, and she pouted. "Oh, goodness, you haven't been cured of pouting yet."

She laughed softly, and he gently touched her lips with his finger. She was still and silent until he moved his fingers away. At that moment, one of the healers came in, not looking at them, and removed her Extension Charm before quickly leaving the room. Tonks scowled. "I hate that they're always watching me."

Rodolphus kissed her cheek softly, his hand resting gently on her stomach. "Maybe they think you're dangerous, Mrs. Lestrange."

She didn't reply, but placed her hand over his and snuggled closer to him. Nymphadora breathed a sigh, then tugged on his arm slightly so that he laid her down in the bed, lying down beside her and drawing her into his arms just as she wanted. A tiny smile played across her lips as she lay there, her head on his shoulder, and he breathed her name before leaning down to kiss her.

His kiss was soft, but Tonks leaned into it. With all the emotion and stress she'd been through fueling her desire for his affection, she couldn't hold back her feelings. He deepened the kiss gently, and she gave him everything that her limited strength would allow, but she wanted so much more than she was allowed at the moment. "Roddy," she whispered against his neck, and he embraced her again, understanding her need.

"I love you, _mon amour_ ," he murmured in her ear, and she snuggled against him in reply, whispering, "I love you too, Rodolphus Lestrange. No matter what."

He hugged her again, and she closed her eyes, content to lie there in his arms. Rodolphus caressed his wife gently as she fell asleep in his arms, then slowly fell asleep himself, not caring what the healers thought of him sleeping there with her.

He woke her a few hours later, rubbing her lower back gently until she sighed and opened her eyes. She grasped him by the front of his robes and kissed him firmly on the lips until he pulled her as close as to him her stomach would allow her to be and kissed her back fiercely. He deepened the kiss, tightening his arms around her, when suddenly, she pulled away from his kiss, placing her hand on the side of her stomach.

"Sorry," Nymphadora said with a slight smile. "Our baby kicked me."

Rodolphus laughed softly and placed his hand on her stomach, feeling the child move inside his wife's stomach. "Dora, I'm so excited for this child," he murmured, then looked into her eyes.

She blushed modestly, then nodded. "Me too," she said. "DoraBella, our daughter."

Rodolphus raised an eyebrow. "What if it's a son?"

"She's not," Nymphadora said. "Sorry. I just have this feeling that it's a little girl. If it's a boy—but I doubt she is—then we'll have to come up with a name when the child is born."

"All right," he grinned, then sat up.

"You're not leaving, are you?" she protested, grabbing his arm.

He squeezed her hand, then replied, "I've got to go to work, Love. I have a family to support."

Tonks huffed. "Okay," she pouted. "But you're to come back. And you have to stay here every night until I get out of here."

"Yes, Madame," he promised her with a salute.

"Quit," she told him, then sat up and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him again.

Rodolphus embraced her tightly, then gave her another kiss before he left the room, his wife sitting alone, watching him go.

Andromeda came to see her daughter before Rodolphus returned, and Nymphadora glowed with happiness. "Mum, he was here," she whispered, her eyes sparkling. "He's free!"

"Yes, he is," Andromeda answered, coming closer and sitting down. "And do you know what? The healers think that you may be able to go home in two or three days."

"Yes!" Nymphadora clapped her hands together like a child, then frowned. "Mum, will I have to go back to America?"

The woman shook her head. "No, Dora. You will come directly home to your real home—at least, unless you and Rodolphus have about fifteen children." She smirked in satisfaction at her daughter's acute blush, then went on, "Rabastan has been helping Rodolphus move your things back into our house, but other than that, I'm not allowed to tell you anything—"

"Mum!" groaned Tonks, and Andromeda laughed.

"You need something to look forward to," Andromeda told her. "And I think what he's done will please you greatly."

"Fine," Tonks sighed. "Oh, Mum, I've got to get out of here. I've got nothing to do!"

Andromeda smiled. "Our Auror Office thinks you might be able to come in and do paperwork, although they can't put you on active duty," Andromeda told her. "I'd rather you stay at home so I can keep an eye on you until the baby is born, but I don't think you'd like that very much."

Tonks grinned. "Probably not. Anything to do is better than nothing."

Her mother nodded and continued, "There are others here to see you. The twins have come, and Narcissa and Ginny are here as well. Would you like to see them?"

Nymphadora nodded excitedly, then lay back on her pillows, waiting as her mother left the room. When the twins came in, she hugged them both very excitedly and whispered, "I love you, boys. How have you been?"

"Mum, I've got a job and Mordor's got a girlfriend," Shaul said, grinning a little.

Nymphadora looked up at Mordor with a smile, but Mordor glared at his brother. "I am merely courting," he said coolly.

The woman motioned Mordor closer and gave him a hug. "Congratulations," she whispered to him.

Mordor hugged her again, his mind seeming far away. "Courting is merely courting, Dora. Not engagement, and not marriage."

Nymphadora didn't reply to his words, but patted the bed beside her so that both twins sat down on her bed. "Mum," Shaul began, looking her over carefully, "are you getting better?"

"I am," she said, smiling. "Mum told me that the healers said I might be able to get out in a day or two. I can't wait to go home."

"Surely," Mordor snorted. "You've been here for an entire month, Dora."

"Yes, but I'll get out soon," she said firmly. "I'm sick of being here. Oh. Did you know your father is out of prison?" She lowered her voice to ask the question.

Shaul nodded. "He's been out for a few days, but he needed time to recover before he could come and visit you," he told her. "He was pretty bad when he came out—your mother told me he thought she was Bellatrix."

Nymphadora giggled. "He's not the first," she said. "Mum fooled Harry too, when he first saw her. He almost attacked her. I wish I could have been there, because it would have been quite funny."

"I don't suppose she saw it that way," came a girl's voice, and Tonks turned to see Ginny come in.

"Ginny!" Tonks said, very pleased as she opened her arms to the girl. Hugging the redhead, she whispered, "How's the little one?"

"Fine," Ginny whispered back, blushing. "And thanks for the potion."

Nymphadora smiled, knowing she was talking about the potion for Morning Sickness. "You're welcome," she answered. "I had it really bad with this little one. Teddy wasn't too bad."

The twins pretended to ignore them, and Ginny grinned. "I had to tell them because Shaul was being too nosy," she said. "But when I told Draco, he practically started bouncing off the walls." She laughed happily. "Can't hold him down."

"When did you tell him?" Tonks asked.

"When he took me up to Malfoy Manor that night," Ginny answered, blushing more deeply as her ears turned red.

"Just don't forget to constantly remind Draco that your child is from your first marriage," Nymphadora giggled, making Ginny cover her face with her hands and groan. Shaul and Mordor looked at each other awkwardly and said nothing. Tonks asked, "Does anyone else know yet?"

Ginny came around to Tonks' other side and sat down. "Draco's parents do," she said easily. "None of my family does. And you, your mum, and the twins know. I...haven't told Rod or Raben." She looked away from the twins' smirking faces. "You can tell them if you want to," she told her friend.

Nymphadora smiled slightly. "Okay," she replied as Narcissa and Andromeda walked into the room.

Narcissa came over and gave her a hug, standing beside her bed with Andromeda. "Nymphadora," Narcissa said with a smile, squeezing her hand. "For goodness' sake, get well."

"I am!" Nymphadora protested. "Now that Rodolphus is out, I can get out of here too!"

"You are ridiculous," Andromeda told her. "Did you keep yourself here just because you didn't want to go home without your husband?"

"No," Tonks replied, "but it's wonderful how it has worked out, isn't it? I mean, I really didn't want to be home without Rodolphus, but I didn't keep myself ill on purpose."

Ginny smiled slightly. "I don't think she does it on purpose," she said, "and you weren't really ill. You just seemed to be hysterical over the fact that your husband was in prison, and now that he's out, you're not hysterical. In fact, as soon as they're satisfied that you're over your craziness, you'll probably be able to go home."

Tonks frowned. "I'd be better if I had better food," she said in a loud whisper, making Ginny and the twins laugh. "I feel like I'm wasting away in here."

The two older women shook their heads at her. "You're not," Narcissa said. "Just make sure that you eat."

Andromeda and Narcissa shared glances with the twins, and Nymphadora frowned in concern, but didn't ask what was going on. Finally, three of the visitors left, leaving Andromeda by Tonks' bedside. The two talked for a few minutes, and then Andromeda left for her home. Tonks sighed, looking around for something with which to amuse herself.

When Rodolphus returned that night, he embraced her and murmured, "They're going to allow you to come home tonight. Are you ready?"

Nymphadora clung to him and whispered back, "Of course. I was ready as soon as you came back to me."

He hugged her, then made her sit back on the bed as one of the healers came into the room. She came over and rolled up Tonks' sleeve a little, touching her wand to the girl's arm. A small circle of blue appeared on her wrist, and the healer gently slid it off of her arm as Rodolphus held carefully Tonks in his arms.

Magic crackled around Tonks, and her eyes opened wide in alarm as it rushed through her arms and surrounded her again. "Rod?" she asked in worry.

"It's your magic, rushing back around you," he reassured her as the magic crackled over him, warm, but feeling unstable. "It's okay," he told her firmly as she gasped with the feeling of the strong magic rushing through her.

"Rod?" she whimpered, clinging to him. "Roddy?"

"Shhh," he said softly, rocking her gently in his arms as her magic continued to play around him, strong and vibrant, but cautious and gentle.

Nymphadora placed her hand on her stomach, feeling her child flutter in surprise. She buried her face in her husband's robe, gasping, "Oh!"

The healer stood nearby, and said, "The child will be moving in response to the feeling of your magic. He will probably be a lot more active until he is used to having your magic around him."

"Wouldn't he already have been used to my magic?" groaned Nymphadora, feeling the child move several times in succession.

"Yes, but feeling idle magic is not nearly the same as feeling ready magic," the healer explained. "It might take a couple days for him to settle down."

"Wonderful," Tonks breathed, pressing her hand against her stomach and feeling her baby kick against her hand. "I think I'm going to be sick." She closed her eyes, and the healer Summoned the trash can in case it was needed.

The healer watched her in concern, then said, "You can stay here until the child settles if you like."

Tonks shook her head, then whispered, "I'm out of here."

"You need to do a spell," Rodolphus told her quietly. "It will help you assimilate your magic again."

"Okay." Tonks drew her wand, and Rodolphus rubbed her back gently as she began to levitate different items, then did some summoning and banishing spells. After a moment, Tonks lowered her wand and begged, "I want to go home!"

"All right," Rodolphus replied, then looked up at the healer.

The healer sighed, "She really should stay here another hour or two to make sure that she's all right."

Tonks scowled. "I'll be fine!" she said. "I'll go mad if I stay here one more minute!"

Shrugging, the healer handed over the papers to Rodolphus, and once they were signed, Rodolphus helped Nymphadora change into a normal robe. Nymphadora looked directly into Rodolphus' eyes, then morphed her long black hair to short brown spikes. She fell against him, dizzy, and he said, "Be careful that you don't overdo it, Love."

Nymphadora scowled. "Morphing normally doesn't make me dizzy!" she complained.

"It's because your core hasn't done it in a while," Rodolphus said. "Usually, you do it without really thinking about it, but now, you haven't even done magic in a while. You do know that it takes magic to keep up your morph, don't you?"

"Yes," Tonks replied with a sigh. "Can we just go?"

Rodolphus helped her to her feet, then slipped his arm around her waist and guided her down the hall to the stairs. They walked down to the first floor, and she tugged on his sleeve. "Roddy, could you put my Charm back on until we get home?"

"Sure, Love," he said, and touched his hand to her stomach, putting her Charm back. "But you can do magic yourself now, you know."

"Rod," she groaned, pressing her hand against her stomach as she pressed her face into his robe.

"It's going to be okay, Dora," he murmured, then led her outside and disapparated.

Upon their arrival, Nymphadora became very ill, and Rodolphus held her carefully until she was finished, cleaning her up and vanishing her mess. She looked miserable as he helped her into the house to a seat on the couch. Andromeda came to her quickly and asked, "Is there anything you need, Nymphadora?"

The pregnant girl sighed. "Rest. I'm so tired, and I can't think when the baby is fluttering—oh!" She winced and put her hand against her stomach again. "I just need rest, Mum."

Andromeda nodded, then motioned Rodolphus to take Nymphadora upstairs. He obeyed, putting her to bed and making sure she was comfortable. Rodolphus gently rubbed her back as she lay there, trying to go to sleep. Every so often, she drew a sharp breath as she felt the baby move inside her, but mostly she was quiet.

Nymphadora finally fell asleep, and Rodolphus lay down next to her without touching her, just watching her sleep. He took her hand in his, feeling her magic still rushing through her nervously. "I love you," he whispered to her before kissing her forehead and closing his eyes to sleep. "I love you, Nymphadora Lestrange."

By the next week, Tonks was well enough to go into the Office and do paperwork for them. Rodolphus apparated her into the Ministry and took her up to the Office, not trusting her to apparate herself. She thought it was ridiculous, but appreciated the concern he showed her.

She looked around the Office with a huge smile on her face, and Stirling came over to her, welcoming her back to the Office as others came out of their cubicles to see her. Nymphadora turned and kissed Rodolphus on the lips in front of everyone, then murmured, "I love you, Rodolphus." He merely nodded and patted her arm before turning and leaving to go to his own work.

"Wow," chuckled Stirling. "He's shy."

"Shy?" snorted Nymphadora. "Then how did I get pregnant?" She watched in glee as his face turned red. "You did chuck him in Azkaban, you know."

"Dora!" protested Stirling. "That was _not_ my fault!"

Reanne leaned against a cubicle and said quietly, "No, it's my fault."

Nymphadora turned to give him a dirty look. "Admitting to be an—"

He nodded. "I admit it. Now get to work."

She looked at him for a moment, then turned and went to her cubicle, her hair flashing pink as she disappeared into it. Stirling grinned as he watched her go. "She's pink again," he said. "Tonks is obviously happy." The others around agreed, and the Aurors were in very high spirits for the entire day.

Rodolphus was late to pick up Nymphadora from work, and she stayed late because he didn't want her apparating herself. After about half an hour, Jack came in, then told her, "Dora, Rodolphus just arrived. You can go join him now."

Nymphadora looked up and smiled at him, saying, "Thanks, Jack." She stacked her papers up and set them aside on the desk. Getting up, she hurried out of the Auror Office.

Rodolphus smiled at her, then slipped his arm around her waist and led her to the apparition point. "Sorry I was late," he told her, then apparated.

"It's okay," Tonks told him, her hand on his chest as they appeared at the Tonks house. "I know you have to get off work before you can come to me," she said. "It's fine—although I am hungry."

"Dora," he laughed as they went into the house, "I love you."

She giggled, then turned and kissed him, throwing her arms around his neck. "Welcome home," she mumbled as he picked up where she'd left off in the kiss.

Footsteps sounded, and Andromeda said, "Dinner is ready, you two." Without waiting for an answer, she walked away, and Rabastan rolled his eyes and followed.

Nymphadora clung to her husband for a few minutes longer, then sighed and drew back to look into his eyes. "I love you, Rodolphus."

She had been about to call him "Death Eater," but it didn't seem right anymore. Nymphadora embraced her husband again, whispering, "I love you, but I'm hungry."

Rodolphus laughed, then led her into the dining room for supper.


	45. Baby Belle

Nymphadora worked at the Office for about a month and a half before she had to take off, knowing that her baby could come any day. She stayed at home, resting a lot when Rodolphus was at work. Christmas was very near, and Nymphadora was very much looking forward to the holiday; she even forced Rodolphus to take her Christmas shopping, something that made him very nervous because she kept slipping on the ice.

The Tonks house fairly exploded with its Christmas celebration, and Nymphadora was thrilled with all her family that showed up. The Malfoys came, and Shaul and Mordor showed up as well. George, Percy, and his new wife Audrey came, and Tonks was very pleased to see them. Ginny was happy to have at least two of her brothers with her, and Draco didn't mind that Ginny wanted to sit between him and George.

When the two Weasleys found that their sister was pregnant, the two stared at her, then at each other awkwardly. "Ginny," sighed George, "you're our baby sister! This is crazy!"

"You're going to be an uncle again," Ginny laughed at George. "Hey, weren't Bill and Fleur supposed to come?"

"Yes, but I don't think they will," George shrugged. "Fleur likes to badmouth Tonks, and Bill wants to keep peace between the two of them as much as he can. You haven't seen Victoire yet, have you?"

"No," Ginny replied, "but that's okay. I wasn't thrilled about meeting another Veela brat, although Fleur has treated me better recently. I'm just sorry that the brat is my brother's baby, too."

George snorted and agreed. "I know exactly how you feel," he laughed. "And I wonder if Veela powers don't show up until the brats are older. The baby is really nothing to look at."

Nymphadora looked over at George and Ginny, but didn't join the conversation. They spoke more freely if they were just talking to each other, and she didn't want to interrupt it. Ginny asked her brother, "How old is Victoire now?"

George shrugged. "Six months? I dunno. She was born sometime in May. All she does is cry, and make everything stink."

Ginny giggled happily, then leaned her head against his shoulder for a moment, saying, "I'm glad you're here, George. I've missed all of you—well, almost all of you."

"I know," he answered softly. "They would like to see you, but they're very nervous about what might happen if they showed up."

"Yeah," sighed Ginny, then shrugged. "Oh well."

They began their Christmas dinner, and Nymphadora happily began to eat, Rodolphus shaking his head at how hungrily she attacked her food. She just grinned, and Ginny laughed with her. Tonks turned back to her food and continued eating, ignoring most everyone else until she was full.

The entire party moved to the living room and began the job of opening Christmas gifts. Tonks was thrilled when Ginny gave her clothes for her new baby, and her face shone happily. The Lestrange brothers were very amused at Tonks for her excitement.

Shaul and Mordor gave Teddy a toy broom, making Nymphadora sigh. "He'll have a lot of fun with it, Dora," Shaul said. "And it's only a toy. It has a speed limit on it: we modified it a little."

She just gave them a dirty look, making everyone else laugh. Teddy didn't know what to do with the broom, however, and set it aside, playing with the wrapping paper, rolling around in it and tearing it up. Most of the guests watched Teddy having fun and laughed.

"Is this his first Christmas?" Narcissa asked Tonks.

"No, it's the second," she replied. "Teddy was born on April 25, 1998."

"So he's almost two," Ginny said, giggling as Teddy rolled over on the floor, covering himself with the colourful wrapping paper.

Tonks nodded, smiling proudly at her son, her hand resting on her stomach. "Almost," she sighed. "It's hard to believe that he's that old already. He's growing up."

Narcissa smiled. "Children do tend to do that," she said, then headed back into the dining room with Andromeda.

Ginny was pleased with the gift that Nymphadora had got for her baby: a dark green and black blanket with the Malfoy crest in the corner. Tonks knew that Ginny was expected to raise her children according to the Malfoys' standards, and had decided to give Ginny the blanket for her baby. Tonks felt closer to Ginny because they had both married into strict, formal families.

The red-haired girl came over to hug Tonks before she left with Draco. "Thanks," Ginny whispered. "Thank you, Dora. Take care of yourself."

"I will," Tonks whispered back. "Take care of yourself, too." Ginny nodded, then hurried to catch up with Draco.

Most everyone said goodbye to Andromeda, Dora, and the brothers before leaving. Both twins hugged Nymphadora carefully and gave their little cousin a hug as well. When everyone had left, Andromeda turned to Nymphadora, who was sitting on the couch, her hand resting on her stomach. "Dora, you look exhausted."

"I'm fine, Mum," Nymphadora said quietly. "It's just a lot of excitement when everyone is here. I'll be okay."

"You should go upstairs and get some rest," Andromeda told her daughter, and was shocked when the girl did not protest.

As Nymphadora lay in his arms that night, she pointed out through the window. "Look!" she said softly. "There's Sirius!"

Rodolphus followed her pointing, and said, "Yes, Dora, it is. Now how about you go to sleep?"

"I can't sleep," she pouted. "I'm too restless." She shifted her position so that she was lying with her back to him.

He scooted up close to her, gently slipping his arms around her and giving her a little hug. His hand brushed her round stomach, and she grabbed his hand, keeping it there. "Do you remember my saying that I wanted to be that happy in nine months?" she asked him softly.

"Yes," he murmured against her neck, recalling the night of their Love's week that he'd done an Unforgivable on her.

"I'm that happy now, although it's been almost a year instead of nine months," she told him. "Thank you, Roddy."

"You're welcome," he whispered in her ear. "I love you." He leaned up and over to kiss her lips, then settled back onto the pillows, content to hold Nymphadora close forever.

"I love you too," she responded quietly, "my husband."

On New Year's Eve Eve, Rodolphus was jerked awake just as he'd fallen asleep, and opened his eyes to see Nymphadora sitting straight up in their bed, her hands on her stomach. "Dora?" he asked, sitting up and hearing her strange breathing.

She turned to look at him, her brown eyes looking liquid in the moonlight. "The baby is coming," she whispered.

Thrills of joy and worry ran through him, and he began to speak, but she motioned him to be quiet and lay back down next to him. "There is time yet before we have to go," she said. "I'm not spending any more time in St. Mungo's than I absolutely have to."

Rodolphus nodded, but lay awake beside her, hearing her breath softly beside him. A little while later, when she gasped and bit her lip, he said, "How about we go now, Love?"

She nodded, and he helped her into her robe, leading her down the stairs. Nymphadora drew a sharp breath as they stepped outside, and Rodolphus looked at her, taking her hand for the apparition. She nodded to him again, and he apparated.

The healers took her to a private room, and after several minutes, Nymphadora looked up at Rodolphus and gasped, "Hand me my wand."

"Why?" he asked, giving it to her. "What are you going to do?"

"Send a Patronus to Mum," she replied with a soft cry. "And don't you dare say anything about it. We forgot to _—_ oh!—we forgot to tell her."

Nymphadora sent the Patronus, and one of the healers took her wand from her hand. She began to protest, but they silenced her, and told her to lie down. She didn't fight them, feeling her pains increase.

Early in the morning, Nymphadora gave birth to a baby girl. "New Year's Eve baby," she heard one of the healers say as she lay there, exhausted. "Mrs. Lestrange, do you want to hold your baby?" She nodded, and they laid a tiny bundle in her arms.

"Hi, Belle," she whispered, looking down into the tiny face of her dark-haired daughter. "I love you."

The baby girl gave a small cry, looking up and wriggling in the blanket. "Mummy loves you," Tonks whispered, once again in awe of her newborn baby. "Dada loves you—" Tonks looked up, making sure her husband was at her side. "Sit," she ordered Rodolphus, patting the bed beside her.

Rodolphus sat down, and Nymphadora realized that he was struggling to hold back his emotion. "Roddy," she said softly, "look at your daughter: she's beautiful."

He sniffled and said, "Dora, she's wonderful. Our daughter—"

"Yes," Nymphadora said, and with a deep breath, she placed the child into her husband's arms.

"Dora—!" he protested, but fell silent, looking down into his daughter's brown eyes. "Belle," he murmured. "Little Belle." He suddenly gasped, and Nymphadora asked him what was wrong. "Her eyes," he breathed. "They just turned from brown to black!"

"Well," sighed Nymphadora, lying back against her pillow with a smile, "you have a Metamorphagus daughter now, don't you?"

He leaned down and kissed the baby's forehead. "Yes, I suppose so," he said quietly as the door opened and Andromeda came in quickly, but quietly.

The brown-haired woman came over to Rodolphus and the baby, staying clear of the bed as one of the healers checked on Nymphadora. Rodolphus didn't look up, holding the baby closer. Andromeda looked down at the child, then placed a hand on Rodolphus' shoulder. "Congratulations," she said softly. "You're a father again."

Rodolphus didn't reply again, and Andromeda went over to her daughter, standing on the other side of the bed. "How did it go?" she asked.

Nymphadora looked up and smiled tiredly. "It was okay," she said. "I've been through worse."

"What is wrong with your husband?" Andromeda asked quietly, glancing at the man holding the child.

"He's just full of all sorts of emotion and doesn't know how to express them yet," Nymphadora replied. "He'll adapt after a while—and right now, it looks like he's not going to let anyone else hold her. I guess you're out of luck, Mum." She grinned mischievously.

"Are you going to take a nap?" Andromeda asked her.

Nymphadora shook her head. "I'm going to stay awake until Rodolphus comes out of his own little world again," she said. "I want to hold my baby again."

Rodolphus looked at her, then back down at Belle. Turning slightly, he placed the child in his wife's arms. He didn't say anything, but continued watching the baby as she wriggled in her mother's arms.

Andromeda smiled, then sat down on the bed beside Nymphadora and watched the child, slipping her finger into the child's tiny hand. Belle grasped her grandmother's finger, her black eyes wide as she took in the faces above her. "Hello, little one," Andromeda said softly. "What did you name her, Dora?"

"Her name is DoraBella," Nymphadora answered. "But we're going to call her Belle."

"DoraBella?" Andromeda said thoughtfully. "Named after you and Bellatrix?"

Nymphadora nodded, cuddling her child against herself. "Our baby," she said, giving Rodolphus a smile. "Our daughter."

Belle suddenly began to cry, and Nymphadora opened her robe, letting her baby have her first meal ever. The child quieted as she received the warm milk, and grasped her mother's robe with her tiny hand. A proud smile spread over Nymphadora's face as she watched her baby drink. "I love you," she whispered, touching the child's cheek gently.

When the little girl's stomach was full, she looked up sleepily, and Tonks cuddled Belle against herself so that the child fell asleep warm and content. Tonks looked down at her sleeping child, then up at Rodolphus, who had been watching silently the whole time. "Thank you," she whispered to him.

Rodolphus reached over and squeezed his wife's hand tightly, thinking. He was twenty-three years older than the girl, and she had just had his baby. He couldn't help feeling a little overwhelmed at the thought that she had just thanked him for fathering the child. Rodolphus kept himself from shaking his head at the thought just in time, seeing Nymphadora watching him with a curious expression on her face. She frowned, and he guessed that she knew exactly how he was thinking.

Nymphadora reached up with one hand and grabbed the front of his robes, pulling him down to her. "I love you," she growled at him. "How long will it take for you to understand that I am _your_ wife and it is your _right_ to love me and to father my children?" She kissed him, nearly knocking him off balance and pulling him down on top of herself.

"Be careful, Dora," Andromeda warned. "You could injure yourself so soon after the birth."

"Yes, whatever," Nymphadora responded as Rodolphus sat down beside her, slipping his arm around her gently. He leaned closer, kissing her cheek until she turned her head, giving him a loving kiss.

Rodolphus hugged her carefully, making sure not to disturb the sleeping baby. "I love you, Nymphadora," he murmured. "I love you, Belle."

Andromeda left after a moment, and Tonks gave the baby to Rodolphus to hold so that Tonks could sleep. Rodolphus showed no signs of weariness, wanting to watch his little daughter sleep peacefully in his arms. Tonks fell asleep very quickly, and Rodolphus sat by her side, holding their baby girl until one of the healers came in, conjuring a crib for the baby. They refused to let him keep holding the baby and told him that he should go to sleep too, because a new baby usually changed the sleeping schedule of an entire family. Finally, Rodolphus conjured a small cot right next to the crib and fell asleep, watching his little daughter sleep.

Rodolphus woke in the morning to something tapping him on the side. He opened his eyes to see Nymphadora giggling silently as she poked him in the side with her toe. "Dora—!" he groaned, rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Stop it!"

"You slept right through all her crying," Nymphadora said to him. "I had to go get her all by myself!"

"Sorry," Rodolphus mumbled, colour creeping into his face. He saw that she was holding their baby again, smiling. "Dora—"

"It's okay," she said. "I don't mind. You probably needed the sleep. Anyway—I do need you to hold Belle while I go use the restroom."

Rodolphus nodded obediently and sat up, taking the child from his wife. Nymphadora left the room very quickly, and Rodolphus simply shook his head, looking down at his baby. "Belle," he said quietly. "You're going to have a story to tell about your family when you grow up. Can I just tell you now that you have the best mother you could possibly have? She loves me, in spite of all my mistakes and flaws, and she'll love you, no matter what you're like. Welcome to our world, little one."

He felt a hand on his arm, and looked up to see Nymphadora looking down at him, smiling. "Dora—" he said, but she leaned down and kissed him.

"You're such a sweet man," she murmured against his lips as he slipped one arm around her and pulled her closer. "I love you, Rodolphus Lestrange."

"Dora," he said softly, "you're the most amazing woman ever known."

"Well, I don't know—" she began, but he moved his lips against hers gently, and she melted against him, being careful not to disturb Belle.

Rodolphus released her quickly when he felt the child stir, and held her close until she sighed and went back to sleep. He then looked up at his wife and smiled a little. "You'll be going home this afternoon," he told her. "The healers were talking last night about how easily the baby came. I guess they were surprised."

Nymphadora grinned. "I told Mum that I've had worse," she said. "Having a baby is nothing compared to that werewolf treatment. Or really even _Crucio_."

Her husband shrugged, and Nymphadora laughed happily. "I can't wait to show Teddy his new sister," she sighed. "Or show the twins their sister, either."

Rodolphus raised an eyebrow. "Half siblings on both sides?"

"We are _not_ calling them half-siblings," Nymphadora told him sharply. "Teddy is Belle's brother, and that's all there is to it."

"Yes, Madame," Rodolphus replied obediently. "What about Shaul and Mordor?"

"I think we'd better go for cousins on those two," Nymphadora said thoughtfully. "I don't think they'd appreciate being called 'Uncle' even though there is quite the age difference."

Rodolphus laughed and agreed. "They are half-brothers to Belle, but they are her cousins as well," he mused. "Yes, cousins would be better."

Tonks just grinned and leaned into his embrace when he put his arm around her. "I love you," she murmured, and received a loving kiss in reply.

Rodolphus and Nymphadora brought Belle home that afternoon, and Rabastan came to see the little one, Teddy tagging along at his heels. "Mum!" Teddy said, grasping her robe and trying to see what she had in her arms.

Nymphadora patted the couch beside her, and Teddy climbed up on it, grasping her arm and looking down at the bundle in her arms. "This is your baby sister," Nymphadora said to her son softly. "Your sister Belle."

Teddy looked up at his mother, then back down at the tiny person in her arms. "Si—ter?" he asked, reaching out a hand and touching the baby. Belle stirred, and Teddy yanked his hand away, staring at the tiny infant. "Mum?" he asked, grasping her sleeve.

"This is your sister," Nymphadora told him, giving him a look of love. "You're a big brother now, and you'll have to be her protector."

"Baby," Teddy said in fascination as Belle opened her eyes. "Baby!"

Belle began to cry, and Nymphadora shifted the child, readying to feed her again. "Bad baby!" Teddy said, looking at her with a frown.

Rodolphus almost smiled at the boy's words, but Nymphadora replied, "No, Teddy, she's hungry, and doesn't know how to tell us that she's hungry. So she cries."

"No bad baby!" Teddy said, frowning at Belle.

"Belle is a good baby," his mother insisted, beginning to feed her. "She'll be quiet in a minute."

And Belle was. As soon as she tasted the warm milk, she fell quiet, content to drink. Teddy watched her a bit longer, then said, "Good baby!"

Nymphadora smiled at her son. "Yes, Teddy. Belle just has to learn some things."

Teddy ran off to play, finished with the new object in his house. Rabastan looked at the child for a moment, then turned and left the room to give Tonks and Rodolphus privacy with their baby.

Nymphadora leaned against Rodolphus' shoulder and asked, "How do you think he'll adapt?"

He slipped his arm around her and answered, "He'll be fine. He'll get used to it. After all, Dora, how do other families' children get along?"

"Like—no, I won't say that," Tonks stopped herself.

"Weasleys?" Rod asked sarcastically. "Love, if you think that way, then we will have a problem. You yourself said that we will treat Teddy and Belle as brother and sister so that the four of us will grow together as a family."

Nymphadora turned her head and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, Roddy," she whispered.

Rodolphus smiled and pulled her onto his lap, holding her close. "When are you going to let the Malfoys know that Belle is here?"

Grinning, Tonks drew her wand and conjured her Patronus, sending it up to Malfoy Manor. "I also sent it to the twins," she told him, snuggling up against his chest as she held her baby.

"Ah, yes," Rodolphus nodded. "Now why don't we get some supper?"

"Okay," she said, then carefully got up, walking into the kitchen with Rodolphus' arm around her. "Hi, Mum," she said happily. "How's dinner? I'm hungry."

"Almost ready," Andromeda replied, turning around to see Rodolphus with his arm around Nymphadora and Belle. "You two are a beautiful couple," Andromeda said, tears coming to her eyes. She stepped forward and hugged both of them, making a three-person hug.

Nymphadora squeezed her mother with one arm and murmured, "Mum, we love you."

Rodolphus hugged his sister/mother in law and added, "Your daughter is alive, Andromeda, and the baby has safely arrived. It's okay."

Andromeda was finally able to control herself and looked up, wiping her eyes. "Sorry," she whispered, then turned back to the food that was cooking. "Supper will be ready in a minute. You can tell Rabastan to come on, and collect Teddy from wherever he is."

Nymphadora sat down, and Rodolphus squeezed her shoulder gently before hurrying off to get Rabastan and Teddy. When Rodolphus found Teddy, the boy was playing in his room with one of his toys. "Teddy, it's time to eat," Rodolphus said softly, coming over to the child.

Teddy looked up, then said, "Teddy play!"

"Don't you want food?" Rodolphus asked him. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Play," said Teddy firmly, and Rodolphus shook his head.

"No, Teddy," Rodolphus said, picking up the child to take him to the table. Teddy began to cry angrily, and Rodolphus gave him a firm swat on the bottom. Teddy hiccuped, then stared at his father, tears in his eyes. "It's time to eat," Rodolphus told the child, and carried him out of the room.

The child sat on his father's lap during the meal, taking bites from his father's fork. Nymphadora didn't ask why the child had a tearstained face, but made a note to ask Rodolphus later.

When Rodolphus and Nymphadora were getting ready for bed, Belle asleep in the crib by Tonks' side of the bed, Dora asked her husband about Teddy's tears. Rodolphus pulled on his nightshirt, then replied, "He didn't want to come eat, so I swatted him." Nymphadora looked shocked, and Rodolphus said, "I spanked him. Once. On the _derriere_."

Nymphadora sighed, looking at Rodolphus as if he'd misbehaved instead of Teddy. She turned away and pulled her nightgown on, trying to think of what else to say. She heard his step behind her and felt his hands on her arms, one of them grasping her nightgown and pulling it down so it fell properly into place at her knees.

"I guess we haven't ever discussed child discipline," Rodolphus said softly. "I might have been wrong in what I did, but it made him behave. And I didn't really hurt him. I only did it once—"

"You don't have to explain," she interrupted, and he turned her to face him.

"Yes, Dora, I do," he said. "It's obviously effected you, and if you disagree with it, then please tell me so we can come up with another way of discipline."

Nymphadora sighed, feeling his arms steal around her possessively. "I don't disagree," she said. "I'm just disappointed that it had to happen at all."

Rodolphus nodded, holding her close so that she could feel the warmth of his hug. "It's been so long," she moaned softly, pressing herself against him. "So long since I could actually give you a proper hug instead of having my stomach in the way!"

"Yet that child that you were carrying is the evidence of our love," Rodolphus replied fluently before touching her stomach gently, reminding them both of their baby girl that now lay sleeping in her crib.

"Yes," she said softly, taking a deep breath as he touched her stomach, his hand caressing her lovingly. "And you can kiss me properly because I'm not holding her right now, either."

Rodolphus chuckled wickedly, and Nymphadora grinned mischievously. "Fine," he said, then kissed her, moving his lips against her gently, and then fiercely, with a great passion. "Dora," he breathed, but she wanted his kisses, and pressed her lips against his again. He guided her over to the bed and sat down, pulling her down onto his lap. "I love you," he told her as she sat on his lap, running her hands through his wavy black hair.

Nymphadora merely grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him closer to her, kissing him again. He wrapped his arms around her and didn't let her go for quite a while.

Shaul and Mordor came to their house the next day to see their little sister, as Shaul claimed her. He was disappointed when Nymphadora told him that he and Mordor were to call Belle their cousin. Nymphadora let Shaul hold Belle, and Belle cried the entire time, for which Tonks apologized, but said she couldn't help. When Shaul gave the baby back to her mother, Tonks took her up to the nursery and changed her quickly before going back downstairs to the rest of the family.

Teddy stood back a little, watching his friends look at and hold the baby. Shaul motioned Teddy to come to him, but Teddy got a mistrustful look on his face, and hurried out of the room. Frowning, Shaul asked, "Is he jealous of Belle?"

Nymphadora sighed. "No, I think he's just used to be the only child, though, and now he's not," she replied. "He's not sure what to think about this new little person in his house."

Shaul nodded, and Mordor got up, leaving the room. Moments later, Mordor came back into the room, hand-in-hand with Teddy. The child climbed up and sat on Mordor's lap, playing games with him for a long time. After a few minutes, Belle cried out again, drawing Teddy's attention. "Baby," he said, pointing at Belle and looking up at Mordor.

The dark-haired boy smiled slightly. "Yes, Teddy," he answered quietly. "Your sister."

"No!" Teddy pouted, and Mordor raised an eyebrow.

"He has the same pout you do, Dora," Mordor told her, making her and Shaul laugh. The twin didn't argue with Teddy, but merely cuddled the little boy carefully.

Teddy watched Belle from the safety of his cousin's arms, and finally scooted over near his mother and held out his arms. "Baby," he requested.

Nymphadora motioned Teddy closer. "Sit here," she told him, patting her leg, and Teddy crawled onto her lap. She carefully allowed Teddy to hold the baby, but kept her arms there just in case.

"Si—ter?" Teddy asked, and his mother said, "Yes, Teddy."

Belle opened her eyes again and cried out, making Teddy frown. Tonks reassured her son that Belle was okay, and Teddy said, "Baby loud!" frowning very, very much.

Nymphadora smiled. "Most babies cry," she told him. "It's okay." Belle settled down after a moment, and Teddy sighed, withdrawing his hands from her and crawling off of his mother's lap.

Toddling over to his cousins, Teddy informed them that he had a sister that was loud, making both of them smile at him. Mordor grinned at the child and followed him out of the room, going to play with the child in his room.

Tonks and Rodolphus sat there quietly, allowing Shaul to hold Belle. Shaul smiled happily at the baby girl and said, "She's beautiful, Dora."

"She's a Metamorphagus," Rodolphus told his son with a grin.

Shaul just laughed happily. "You're so happy, Father. I'm glad."

Rodolphus turned a little red, and Nymphadora laughed a little, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. "We're happy together," she said, smiling. "Happy with our children."

"Including me?" Shaul asked teasingly.

"Of course," Nymphadora replied, reaching over and giving Shaul a slight hug. "And your brother." Shaul became quiet, watching Belle, and Tonks knew that he hadn't been teasing about his previous question. He had meant his question with all of his heart, and she ached for him, sorry that he didn't have a proper family, and hadn't grown up with a mother. "We love you, Shaul," she said softly.

Shaul didn't say anything, but kept watching Belle. Rodolphus looked over at his son, and caught Nymphadora's eye. She seemed to be telling him to just keep quiet and still, staying beside her and Shaul. Rodolphus remained quiet, finally realizing what was going on.

Minutes later, Teddy came back into the room. "Ma!" he said, hurrying to her and jumping up on her lap.

Nymphadora took her son into her arms and embraced him, cuddling him close to her. Teddy snuggled against his mother and watched Belle as he relaxed in his mother's arms. The child finally fell asleep, reassured because his mother was holding him instead of the baby.


	46. High Maintenance Children

About a week later, the Malfoys invited Tonks and her family up to the Mansion for supper. Nymphadora was nervous about apparating Belle for the first time, and Rodolphus asked her, "Dora, how did you start apparating Teddy?"

She looked at him, then said, "I don't know. Remus...always did it, and I—I didn't ever apparate Teddy until—until he was gone."

Rodolphus slipped his arm around her and said, "Then I'll do it, Love, until you're comfortable with doing it yourself." He kissed her gently and let her out of the house. He picked up Teddy, held his wife closer, and apparated.

The four appeared outside Malfoy Manor, and Belle stared up at her mother in surprise. Nymphadora smiled at her as they walked up the drive to the gates of the Mansion. "Did that surprise you?" she asked the baby, grinning. "We did apparate you home from St. Mungo's, but I doubt you noticed that."

"Right," Rodolphus agreed. "So it wasn't the first time." He sounded the knocker, setting off chimes in the Mansion. "And she didn't even cry, either."

"Not a bit," Tonks said proudly, smiling at her little one.

Teddy, whom Rodolphus had set down, grabbed his father's robe with one hand, watching as someone looked out, then opened the gates. Rodolphus took Teddy by the hand and led him forward into the Mansion, nodding at the girl at the door.

Ginny looked at Tonks, who squealed at Ginny's appearance, seeing that the girl's pregnancy was evident. The girl blushed, and Tonks grinned, showing her new baby to her friend. "May I hold her?" Ginny asked breathlessly, after shutting the doors to the Mansion.

Nymphadora smiled and carefully handed the child to Ginny. "Belle, this is Ginny," she said softly. "She's my cousin, and she's your cousin, too!"

"Oh, Tonks, she's beautiful!" Ginny whispered in awe. "Oh—she's a Metamorphagus! Just like you!"

"Yes, she is," Tonks sighed, seeing the baby coo happily. "But how do you know?"

"Her magic," Ginny said softly. "Draco has helped me to become more in tune with both my magic and outside magic so that I can sense different things. Magic rushes through her like it has always rushed through you."

Tonks smiled slightly, watching her baby wriggle in Ginny's arms. "She showed us by morphing her eyes black," Nymphadora said with a smile. "She scared Rodolphus when she did it. And he was so happy, Ginny. Oh, he was about to _burst_ with happiness."

Ginny kissed Belle's soft cheek and said, "You're so adorable! Oh, Tonks, you're so blessed to have this child!"

"Now, Ginny," Tonks said, laughing, "when your little blonde-haired angel is born, you'll definitely be blessed too." Ginny blushed furiously, and Tonks added, "Then we can be blessed together!"

"You're horrible," Ginny sighed, and Tonks laughed.

"So how are you doing?" she asked.

Ginny shrugged. "I'm okay," she answered. "Thanks for the potion, though. I always scared Draco when I jumped out of bed in the morning, sick."

Giggling, Nymphadora and her friend walked into the living room, sitting down next to their husbands. Moments later, Narcissa came into the room and said, "Ooh!" and hurried over to Ginny, who had Belle in her arms.

Grinning at Nymphadora, Ginny handed the baby to Narcissa. "Oh," Narcissa breathed softly, looking up at Tonks for a second. She looked down at the tiny baby and held her closer. "Hi," she whispered to the child. "Hi, Belle."

The child stared up at the new face and grasped a lock of the woman's blonde hair. Belle cooed happily, and Narcissa barely kept herself from squealing over the baby. Narcissa merely sat there, holding the little one until Belle began to cry, and Narcissa finally relinquished the baby to her mother to be fed.

Nymphadora fed her baby, covering herself with a small blanket and sighing quietly, content. When the child was full, Nymphadora went to give her back to Narcissa, but Belle cried out again. "It's okay, sweetie," Tonks said softly, touching the child's soft little cheek. "Aunt Cissa wants to hold you for a while. Mummy's right here, so you can go to sleep."

Narcissa slipped one of her fingers into Belle's hand, and the baby gripped it tightly, looking up at her aunt and her mother. Nymphadora leaned down and kissed the child's forehead, then stepped back as Narcissa went back to her seat beside Ginny, cuddling Belle.

Tonks sat down, watching her baby in her aunt's arms, and felt a great happiness wash over her, glad that she could share some joy with Narcissa. Belle, content now that her stomach was full, soon fell asleep in her aunt's arms.

Narcissa didn't give back the child until after the meal was over and the adults had sat around and talked a while. Nymphadora had offered to hold the child during the meal, but Narcissa had declined the offer. Rodolphus stood and Nymphadora stood up beside him, slipping her hand into his as he told the Malfoys that he ought to be getting his family home.

The blonde woman finally came over and carefully laid the sleeping girl in her mother's arms. "Goodbye," Narcissa whispered to the baby, looking down at her. "Belle." Narcissa hugged her niece, and Nymphadora squeezed her aunt enough to let her know that she loved her and cared for her. "Take care, Dora."

"I will," Tonks replied with a small smile. "Just make sure that Ginny behaves." Tonks winked at the girl. "And make sure that she doesn't exert herself—"

"Hark how the witch talks," Ginny scoffed. "Speak for yourself, Madame Lestrange."

Tonks just laughed as Rodolphus picked up Teddy, leading his family out of the Mansion and taking them home.

Belle kept the strangest hours that Nymphadora had ever thought of, often waking her mother up every hour or so in the night with her crying. One night, Tonks sat curled up in the rocking chair, holding Belle close as she fed the child for the sixth time that night. She felt exhausted because of the way Belle had kept her up all night. Tonks didn't know how she was ever going to survive such a demanding child, and didn't know how Rodolphus could sleep through all his daughter's crying.

When the child was satisfied and sleepy again, Nymphadora took her back to her crib. As soon as she laid Belle in her crib, the baby began to scream. Tonks closed her eyes tightly against tears of exhaustion and reached down, lifting the little girl into her arms again. Nymphadora sat down on her bed next to her sleeping husband and clutched their baby to her breast. The child quieted after several minutes, and Tonks lay down, holding Belle at her side.

Almost as soon as Tonks lay down, she fell asleep, Belle lying in her arms. Moments later, she was awaken by a hand on her arm, and looked up to see Rodolphus watching her in concern. "Dora, why isn't Belle in her crib?"

"She kept crying," groaned Tonks, wanting to cry herself. She sat up, realizing that Belle was finally asleep, lying on the bed. "I had to—had to—keep her with me. She wouldn't sleep..." Tonks groaned again, lying back down. "Please, Rod," she moaned, "let me sleep!"

Rodolphus leaned down and kissed his wife's cheek, gently picking up the baby and putting her in her crib. "Sleep, Belle," he said softly, then lay down next to his wife again. He saw a tear run down Nymphadora's cheek and wiped it away, feeling bad for her.

She sniffled, then scooted toward Rodolphus and said, "Rod, would you hold me?"

He obediently held her close, and she buried her face in his robe, closing her eyes again. Tonks fell asleep with her husband gently rubbing his fingers along her backbone, helping her relax and making her feel more comfortable. He could feel the stress in her body through the tense muscles in her back and neck.

Rodolphus lay there, rubbing her back carefully and thinking. He didn't know, but he supposed that Teddy had been the most obliging, patient baby Nymphadora could have had for a first child. Little DoraBella seemed to be more of a high-maintenance child, and her mother wasn't used to children like that. Rodolphus had brought to his wife a rude awakening to that fact, causing her to have Belle and experience the Lestrange spirit firsthand.

Watching Nymphadora sleep, her entire body just flopped on the bed, Rodolphus decided that he wanted to do something special for her, taking her mind off her troubles. He supposed he could get Andromeda to take care of Belle for them, and smiled at the thought, closing his eyes and going to sleep.

Friday morning, both of them jerked awake to the sound of their baby girl crying. To Nymphadora's surprise, Rodolphus jumped out of bed and beat her to the baby, lifting her from the crib.

"I'll be back," he told Tonks, who was protesting that Belle was probably hungry. But instead of handing Belle to her, he took the baby downstairs with him!

She was alarmed and grabbed her bathrobe, putting it on as she followed him down the stairs. She entered the kitchen just in time to see Rodolphus hand their daughter over to Andromeda. "Rod!" she protested, coming toward him quickly.

Andromeda looked on as Rodolphus went over to his wife and slipped his arms around her. "Dora," he said firmly, "you are not to worry about Belle for the next two days." Nymphadora began to protest, but Rodolphus hugged her close and said, "Shhh. You need a break, Love, and I want today to be special for you."

Nymphadora looked stricken, glancing from her husband to her mother. "But she's my baby!" she cried.

"Yes, she is," Rodolphus agreed, "but you're tired, and you need to rest for a day or so. Your mother is perfectly capable of caring for DoraBella."

"But—!" Tonks protested as Rodolphus led her back up the stairs. "Rod, I really think—"

The door opened to their room, and she fell silent as he led her in. A soft gasp escaped her, and Rodolphus shut the door behind them, watching her from the doorway a moment. She was frozen as she looked around the room. It was mostly dark, but several candles were burning on the desk, dresser, and nightstands. A spicy, sweet smell wafted through the room, and Nymphadora breathed it in deeply, sighing.

Rodolphus came over to her and placed his hands on her arms, pulling her back against his chest and pressing a soft kiss to her neck. "I don't have to work today, so I'll be at home with you all day," he told her quietly. "I want today to be very relaxing and refreshing for you."

"You thought of all this?" Nymphadora whispered, looking around the room at all the little comforts that had been added.

"I got ideas from your mother," he said softly, hugging her gently. "How about a warm oil bath, m'love? Before we come back in here?"

Nymphadora turned around and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He returned her hug, then hurried over to the dresser and grasped a bundle that was tied up. He came back over and slipped his arm around her, drawing her toward the door. She came along with no protest, feeling very happy.

While the water was running for the bath, Nymphadora undressed, then slipped into the bath carefully, sighing as the warm water ran over her skin. Rodolphus poured some sweet-smelling oil onto his hands and began to rub it into her shoulders and neck gently. She sighed, beginning to relax even more under his touch. He continued rubbing on down her body, eventually taking a soft cloth and bathing her lovingly as she leaned her head back against the edge of the tub.

"I love you, Rodolphus," she breathed, her eyes closed.

Resting the cloth on her side beneath the water for a moment, Rodolphus leaned forward and kissed her lips, leaning over the water. She lifted one hand and tangled her fingers in his hair, water and oil running back down into the water. She drew back and whispered, "You should join me."

Rodolphus gave her a little grin. "I don't want oil all over me," he whispered back, his forehead pressed against hers. "But—" he kissed her again "I love you too, Dora."

She pouted, then laughed at his expression and she released her grip on his hair, putting her arm back into the water. He continued bathing her, and Nymphadora smirked when he refused to look at her face for several minutes. Finally, he told her, "Whenever you are ready to get out, you can. You're all oiled up."

Nymphadora sat there for a moment longer, but Rodolphus kept staring at his clasped hands in his lap. Finally, she stuck out her lower lip in annoyance. "I'm ready," she said in a quiet voice.

He nodded, and as she rose from the tub, he wrapped a soft, fluffy towel around her. As she stood there on the bath mat, she smiled, Rodolphus rubbing the water from her skin with the towel. Laying the towel aside, he drew a light blue bathrobe from the bundle he'd brought with them, and put it on his wife.

"It's so soft!" she sighed as the bathrobe buttoned itself, Rodolphus cuing it. "Thank you, Roddy."

"I thought you would like it," he murmured, setting slippers on the floor so that she could put them on and walk back to their room. "These too."

She smiled at him and he slipped his arm around her and kissed her cheek, then picked up the things he had brought with them and led her toward their room. Opening the door, Rodolphus allowed her to go into the room first, closing the door behind them.

Nymphadora turned to him and asked, "What now?"

Rodolphus raised an eyebrow and replied, "Wow, you're demanding!"

"Rod!" she blushed furiously.

"I love you, Dora," laughed Rodolphus. "Now the other night, I was holding you in my arms and I felt that you were all tense and stiff. Would you like a massage?" He slipped his hands up to her back and pressed his fingertips in firmly, moving along her backbone.

"Yes, please," she breathed, and he led her over to the bed, transfiguring her bathrobe to a thin, white gown. She lay down on her stomach, and sighed in anticipation.

He rubbed both hands over her back before he began to carefully press his fingers into her muscles, relieving and releasing the tension built up there. She sighed deeply as his hands brought relief to her aching back, and relaxed so much that she was almost asleep when he finally rubbed his hands over her back and murmured, "Does that feel better?"

Nymphadora sighed again, then breathed, "So much, Roddy. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he answered, then helped her turn on her side. "Sleep well," he whispered, pulling a thin blanket up over her. "I love you."

"Love you," she answered sleepily, and Rodolphus kissed her forehead, stepping back from her.

He lay down next to her, but didn't slip beneath the blanket, instead, quietly pulling the sheet up over himself. After a few minutes, Nymphadora turned over in her sleep, drawing closer and snuggling up against him. Rodolphus embraced her as she lay there, kissing her sleeping lips gently.

After a moment, Rodolphus set a Waking Charm on the blankets and closed his eyes, tired out from giving Nymphadora a wonderful few hours to herself. He gave her another hug, then tried to sleep, waiting until it was time to get up and take his wife to supper (they had eaten lunch upstairs together). He couldn't even begin to express how wonderful he felt, and joyously squeezed her gently.

Nymphadora sighed, nestling her head against his shoulder, and Rodolphus shifted slightly to hold her better. She snuggled closer to him, and he fell asleep, his cheek against her hair.

When Rodolphus was awaken by the Waking Charm, he sat up and removed them from the blankets. He smiled to see his wife sleeping beside him and reached out, touching her cheek gently. "Dora, Love," he murmured, rubbing her arm. "It's almost time for supper. Wake up, Dora."

Nymphadora opened her eyes after a moment and saw Rodolphus looking down at her lovingly. "Roddy," she breathed as he leaned down and kissed her lips. "Mmm," she sighed as she pulled him down onto herself until she felt him lying fully on top of her.

Rodolphus kissed her deeply for a few moments, then lifted his head and looked down into her face. "Happy Anniversary, Love," he said quietly.

"Is it?" she said in surprise.

"It's January fifteenth," he chuckled softly. "Didn't we get married a year ago today?"

Nymphadora blushed in embarrassment. "Yes," she whispered, her cheeks turning slightly pink. "I'm sorry, I didn't—"

"It's okay," he murmured, leaning down to kiss her lips again. "You've been busy for the past several months, and time has marched on."

"Rod," she began, then hesitated, looking up into his dark eyes. "It's been a year, and we already have a beautiful little girl." He opened his mouth to reply, but she kissed him, shutting him up. "Thank you," she whispered when she laid her head back down on the bed. "Thank you for giving me Belle. She's the best gift you could have given to me this year."

He looked down at her, then grasped her firmly and kissed her deeply, pressing her down into the bed. Finally, he lifted his head again and sighed. "We should go down to supper, Love, and that means you need to put clothes on."

Nymphadora pouted a moment, then winked at her husband, who immediately rolled off of her and sat on the edge of the bed, his back to her. She laughed, sitting up and opening the closet with a flick of her wand. She heard his voice after a moment, quiet and strained, saying, "Dora, please—I've asked you so many times to not pout—Dora, it still hurts me."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, pulling her robe on quickly, then turning toward her husband.

"You look so much like Bella," he groaned softly, coming over to her and stroking her black hair before he turned away again. "You retained your natural form while you were sleeping, and you're so beautiful, Dora—it hurts me to see you pout like that."

"Aren't you healing?" she said in concern, realizing that she indeed had returned to her natural form, which was thicker and more curvaceous.

Rodolphus continued studying the floor. "Healing can hurt as much as the curse, Dora," he replied.

Nymphadora bit her lip. "I'm sorry," she said, coming close to him. "Do you want me to use another form?"

"Please, Dora," he said, turning and taking her hands in his. "Please quit pouting. It would be a great relief to me. I don't care what form you use: you could look exactly like Bella if you wanted, but please don't pout."

"Okay," she nodded, and he slipped his arm around her, embracing her firmly.

"I love you," he said. "You've helped me with this: normally I would have hurt Bella very badly if she pouted at me."

"I love you too," Tonks whispered, slipping her arms around his neck. "Don't dwell on the past: I love you here and now and forever. You're different, I'm different, and our families are different. And I'm hungry."

She modified her robe to fit her better, then put her slippers on. She brushed her hair quickly, then joined Rodolphus. "Ready?" she asked, putting her arm around him.

"Ready," he replied with a smile, and placing a guiding hand on her back, he led her downstairs to the dining room table.

Andromeda was just setting food on the table, using her wand because she was holding Belle with one arm. "Sit down," she told them, turning back to the kitchen and levitating a couple more dishes into the dining room.

Finally, the brown-haired woman sat down with them. "Happy Anniversary," she told them with a smile, seeing their clasped hands.

"Thank you, Mum," Nymphadora said, looking wistfully at her baby girl. "May I hold Belle, please?" she pleaded with her husband and her mother.

"Here," Andromeda answered, standing and walking over to give Nymphadora the child.

"Thanks," she mumbled, but her entire focus was on the baby in her arms. "Hi, Belle," she whispered, and her heart overflowed with love for the little one. "I love you."

Rodolphus smiled at his wife and daughter, then served their food as Rabastan came into the room, plopping down next to Andromeda. Everyone greeted him except Nymphadora, who was concentrating on her baby.

Rabastan glanced at her. "Is there something wrong with her?" he asked his brother and Andromeda.

Andromeda shrugged, surprising the brothers, and Rodolphus grinned. "This is the first time that we've allowed her to hold Belle today," he explained to his brother.

"Oh." Raben mischievously looked at Tonks and asked, "Hey, Dora, can I hold Belle? I haven't held her even once since she was born."

"What?" Nymphadora looked up at Rabastan with a frown, holding her baby girl close. "No! She's mine!"

"And mine," Rodolphus reminded her, smiling. "He's teasing you, but he would like to hold his niece eventually."

"Oh, okay," she mumbled, looking back down at Belle. "Eventually he can, but not right now."

Rodolphus motioned her to eat her food, grinning in amusement. She obediently picked up her fork and began to eat. Tonks didn't give the child back to Andromeda until a little while after supper, wanting as much time with Belle as she was allowed to have.

She went back upstairs with Rodolphus after watching Rabastan hold Belle for a moment. Silent, she allowed Rodolphus to dress her for bed, and the two went to bed early, him holding her close. "Roddy?" she whispered.

"Yes, Dora?" he answered.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you a present for our anniversary," she said, a guilty look on her face.

He rubbed his hand along her back and replied softly, "You're all I need, my Love." Rodolphus caressed her gently, then leaned closer and kissed her slowly, awaking passion in both of them. She scooted closer to him until he pulled her on top of himself, his kisses becoming more heated as his touch on her grew bold. "Dora!" he moaned, and she whispered, "I know, Rod, I know."

Rodolphus bit her neck fiercely, and she cried out, but he rolled her onto her back, looking down at her, and it was all she could do to stare up into his dark eyes, her chest heaving for breath. "I love you," she moaned as he leaned in to kiss her, and he did not reply, letting his actions do the talking.

A few weeks later, Nymphadora received a letter from Molly, and she sat at the table, Belle in her arms, staring at it for a while. Finally, she raised her wand and scanned the letter to make sure there wasn't a curse in it, feeling a bit better when the scan came through clean. She opened the envelope and pulled out the parchment, unfolding it to read it.

The letter merely asked Nymphadora to come to the Burrow for tea the following Saturday, and Tonks sighed. She loved the tea Mrs. Weasley made, but if she was to be grilled over her family—or worse yet, over Ginny's family—she wasn't going to be pleased in the least.

When she told Rodolphus that she was going to the Burrow, he first said, "Nymphadora, you're too trusting" and next he asked, "Are you taking Belle with you?"

"No," she replied. "I'm not taking her into my war zone."

"Good," Rodolphus agreed. "Just make sure you don't get cornered."

"Constant Vigilance," Nymphadora grinned. "I'll be careful." He hugged her and sighed, and she squeezed him meaningfully. "Honest, Rod, I will."

He just hugged her again, and it was her turn to sigh, her mind a long way away.

As she readied to leave for the Burrow on Saturday, Rodolphus watched her carefully, then came over and kissed her goodbye. "I love you," he said to her quietly, then gave her a tight hug. Nymphadora tensed a little, and he drew back, looking into her eyes. "Are you okay?"

She drew a small breath and nodded. "I'm nervous," she said, looking at him, her hands fidgeting until he grasped them.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly. "Dora—"

"Yes," she whispered, squeezing his hands, "I'm okay."

"All right." He kissed her lips again, then released her and watched her leave, wondering what she had been thinking about when he'd hugged her.

Once at the Burrow, Tonks knocked on the door, feeling very out of place. Molly opened the door, allowing her in and leading her to the dining room table. "Are you the only one home?" Tonks asked, glancing around, because there was practically no noise in the house.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione went out for a little while," Molly said, bringing the tea to the table. "George is at his shop, and Arthur had to work today."

"Percy got his own place?" Tonks asked curiously.

Molly smiled and nodded. "George and Angelina will be married in two months," she sighed, "and she'll be moving in with him in his apartment above the shop. Oh, did you know that Bill and Fleur have a little girl now?"

Tonks nodded. "Victoire," she answered. "Born on May 2nd, named in celebration of the Battle of Hogwarts."

"Yes!" Molly said excitedly. "Have you seen her? She's so cute—"

Molly went on, but Tonks smiled agreeably, thinking that Belle outshone any other baby, Veela or not. "I saw a picture of them," Tonks told Molly. "I think Bill sent it to me."

Finally, Mrs. Weasley asked, "You didn't bring your baby?"

"No," Tonks said. "I haven't apparated her by myself yet, and I didn't know what to expect over here, so I didn't bring her with me."

"Well, when was she born?" Molly asked. "No one told us anything about her, but I assumed that you had the baby. Tell me all about her!"

Molly poured the tea, and Nymphadora smiled, stirring sugar into hers. "Belle was born on New Year's Eve Day, very early in the morning," Tonks said proudly. "Happy New Year, Molly."

Molly gave her a strange look. "It's March already, Tonks."

"It's still a new year," Nymphadora insisted, then went on, "Belle has the most beautiful black hair and brown eyes—or was it black eyes? I'm not sure which ones were natural." She saw Molly's expression and laughed, "Yes, Belle is a Metamorphagus, just like Teddy and me. And anyway, Belle is a _very_ demanding baby." Tonks let her shoulders droop for a moment, then looked up with a smile. "But she's so wonderful, Molly. Rodolphus and Mum and everyone loves her, including Teddy, although he wasn't sure what to think about her at first."

"You have two Metamorphagus children!" Molly said in surprise.

Tonks shrugged. "I think most if not all of my children will end up that way," she told Molly.

Molly sputtered, then asked, "How many children are you planning on having?"

Nymphadora blushed. "I don't know," she answered, her heart beating a little faster. "Rodolphus and I really didn't talk about a number."

"Neither did Arthur and I," Molly answered. "Look how many we have."

"But you did that on purpose," Tonks protested. "And your family has been fine!"

"But your children are all going to be brats!" Molly said sharply.

Tonks scowled at her. "Not if they're raised correctly," she replied. "And just look at yours: you've got Ron and Percy."

Molly suddenly looked hurt. "And Ginny."

Nymphadora smiled in excitement. "Oh, Molly, just wait til you see your little blonde grandchild," she said. "It'll be so—what?"

The Weasley woman stared at Tonks in shock. "What did you say?" Molly asked in a whisper.

At that moment, the back door opened and Harry, Ron, and Hermione came into the kitchen, laughing and dripping water and snow everywhere. "Tonks, what did you say?" Molly said sharply, and the three stopped laughing, looking up to see Tonks sitting at the table.

"She didn't tell you?" Tonks practically whimpered, feeling trapped. "Oh."

"Ginny is pregnant and didn't tell us?" Molly cried. The three friends gaped at Molly and Tonks. "How far along is she?" Molly demanded to know.

"Um—" Tonks did some quick calculations in her head and answered, "Well, she was about a month or so along at the public wedding, so she would be...about seven months, I think?"

The boys were still gaping in shock (Ron in horror), but Hermione said, "Well, August to March, um...eight to twelve is four, and then January to March is three, so three and four is seven. Yes, that's right. Ginny's going to be a mother in two months?"

Tonks nodded, feeling very uncomfortable as Ron looked at her accusingly, but said nothing. "I thought you knew," Tonks whispered, staring at her teacup.

"No, she's eight months," Harry corrected, and everyone turned to stare at him. His face remained passive, but he explained, "If her public wedding was in August and she was already a month along, then you would have to measure the time from July to now. And that's eight months."

Tonks swallowed hard, seeing Molly's face turn red. "She never told us!" Molly hissed. "You'd think she might say _something_."

"Something?" Harry asked. "When we turned our back on her?"

"Harry!" Ron snapped angrily. "Come off it! She—"

"No," Harry said sharply. "It's the truth. If I knew I'd get nothing but hate from someone because of what I had to say, I wouldn't speak to them either. But you've got to stop hating on her, Ron." Harry glanced at Mrs. Weasley, but didn't say anything to her. "You've got to stop. You can't let this destroy your family. In May, it will be a year, and this can't go on. She's your sister; she's my and Hermione's friend."

Ron's face turned red, and Tonks waited for the explosion. "Harry, she's married to Draco Malfoy!"

Harry looked Ron in the eyes. "Don't you think I know that?" He walked out of the kitchen, leaving Hermione and Ron with Tonks and Molly.

"How can he say that?" Ron burst out. "How? He doesn't know how—"

"Ron," Hermione interrupted, "he knows exactly what 'betrayal' feels like. Harry loved Ginny—loved her deeply. He was hurt terribly by what happened, but _**he**_ _**forgave**_ _**her**_. Now, it took him a long time, but he did it. Why don't you?"

"Malfoy," whispered Ron. "This—this—his brat. Not from my sister! She's just a girl!"

Hermione sighed, seeing Tonks shake her head as a refusal to respond. "Ron, she's a married woman now—and she's going to be a mother. There's nothing to be done but accept her."

Molly held up a hand as Ron was about to speak, and Tonks wanted to melt, horrified that she was caught in the middle of a family squabble. Molly began, "It could be worse" and Tonks looked away from Ron and Hermione. "Draco's mother saved Harry's life; with such an influence on Draco from her, Ginny has a better chance—"

"He loves her," Tonks interjected softly. "I've seen him take care of her tirelessly: he doesn't leave it to the house elves."

"Oh!" Molly snorted in laughter, and Hermione looked outraged at the mention of house elves. "Yes, she did pick the best, I suppose, just as she said."

"Yes," Tonks grinned. "Think of what might be if she'd fallen in love with Shaul, or Mordor, or Theodore Nott!"

Hermione looked alarmed. "Tonks, Mordor's a killer."

Tonks shrugged. "He's trained to kill," she said. "Just like I am, if I have to." Hermione gulped and stared at her. "But we're not talking about Mordor and me," Nymphadora steered the conversation back. "We're talking about Ginny and Draco. They'll be okay."

Molly sighed. "I want to see her."

"I doubt she could come now since she's so close to the birth," Nymphadora said, "and I don't think Lucius and Narcissa would allow you into the Mansion."

"Yeah, only for torture," Ron said wryly, putting his arm around Hermione's waist.

"That was not their fault, and Bellatrix answered the door, not Narcissa," Nymphadora replied. "Draco told me that Bellatrix got way too happy answering the door chimes at Malfoy Manor: it wasn't even her place."

Hermione frowned. "Didn't they have a Mansion of their own?"

Nymphadora nodded. "Surely. But who wants to be at Lestrange Manor when you can live at your sister's place, annoy your brother-in-law, and hang out with the Dark Lord?"

"Ooh." Ron looked slightly shocked, and Nymphadora shrugged again.

"I'll tell her," Tonks said to Molly. "I think it'll have to be after her baby is born, though."

"Okay," Molly sighed dejectedly. "My only daughter, and I never got to see her during her pregnancy."

Nymphadora laughed and told the woman, "It's only the first." Molly looked half scandalized, and Nymphadora giggled, "Well, she _is_ a Weasley, isn't she? Can't you just see Ginny and Draco with seven blonde brats around them?"

Hermione smiled a little, and Ron winced at the mental image. "Yeah," sighed Ron. "Poor Malfoy."

Tonks didn't reply to that, supposing that she had pushed the issue as far as she could for one day. "I'll see you later," she told them, setting down her cup and rising from the table.

They all said goodbye to her, but none of them seemed to want to hug her goodbye until Hermione stepped forward and flung her arms around Tonks, making her tense a little. "I'm sorry that we're so wary of you," Hermione began, but Tonks interrupted, stepping back a safe distance.

"It's okay," she told Hermione. "I understand. I'd avoid me too if I were you."

"Tonks, are you okay?" Hermione asked in concern, looking at the older girl carefully.

"I'm fine," Tonks sighed, then smiled. "Just fine." She turned and left the house, going home.

Rodolphus embraced her gently upon her return, and Nymphadora melted into his embrace. "Roddy," she groaned, "I've had enough of family squabbles! They're ridiculous!"

"Did they talk to you about Ginny?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," she whimpered. "And Belle, and Draco, and—Ginny's baby. Ginny didn't tell them that she was pregnant. And George and Percy didn't tell their family, either! And I accidentally told Molly, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and Ron and Molly absolutely flipped! Harry stood up for Ginny, then stormed off when Ron was being stupid, and—Roddy, I was caught in the middle of it all!"

"But you're okay?" Rodolphus queried, taking her by the shoulders and looking right into her eyes.

Nymphadora nodded, then said, "I think they've come to terms with it, but Molly wants to see Ginny. I don't know if it will work out for a while because of Draco and Ginny's child. I've got to write Ginny a letter. Come with me?" She looked at him pleadingly, and he walked up the stairs with her, going to the desk in their room.

He held her on his lap as she wrote the letter, and then held her close for a few minutes after she'd sent the letter. "Dora, are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "Why do you keep asking me that?"

"Because," he said quietly, "I saw you talking to your mother and crying a couple weeks ago, and I just wanted to make sure that you're all right. And you're different, Dora, but I don't know what it is."

He looked straight into her eyes, and she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him firmly. "I love you, Rodolphus," she told him. "I was struggling with a girl's issue, and I just needed to talk to Mum and cry it out. I promise you I'm fine."

Rodolphus nodded, hugging her close. "Good," he said, standing and beginning to help her get ready for bed.

After a moment, she said, "I need to use the restroom. I'll be back in a moment." Nymphadora hurried to the bathroom, and after using the restroom, she opened the cabinet in the bathroom and pulled out a vial of potion, drinking it quickly. Checking her reflection in the mirror, she smoothed her nightgown and scowled at herself before blushing. She quickly morphed away her blush and hurried back into her room, quickly slipping into bed next to her husband. They said goodnight, Rodolphus giving her a goodnight kiss, and settled down to sleep.


	47. Oops! I Did It Again

Nymphadora groaned at the letter she received from Reanne the next day. "He expects me to come back to work _tomorrow_!" she groaned, leaning against her husband. "I just can't!"

"That's very unlike you to say something like that," Rodolphus told her, and she sighed.

"Roddy, I'm—I'm just so—" she looked down at Belle and fell silent, watching her baby. "I'm so out of practice."

"You'll be fine," Rodolphus reassured her, chuckling. "You'll have no problems dueling, Love. You outshone those American Aurors by far."

"We all do," Tonks said drily. "Those girls were a pair of ditzes who could do nothing but morph, really. If we took away their power, they would have nothing." Rodolphus raised an eyebrow, and his wife confessed, "Yes, I really did think about doing it."

Laughing, Rodolphus hugged her tightly, making her tense up again. "Honest, Dora," he said, half irritated. "Does that really hurt?"

Nymphadora bit her lip. "Ah, no," she answered, looking down at Belle, then stood from the couch. "Roddy, come to the kitchen with me. I think I'm going to make myself some tea." Handing Belle to Andromeda, Tonks took her husband by the hand and led him into the kitchen.

After she had a cup of steaming tea in her hands, she turned to face Rodolphus, who had been watching her the entire time. "Nymphadora," he said quietly, "do you have something to tell me?"

"Rod, you're probably not going to believe this," she murmured as he came closer and took one of her hands in his. "But anyway, I—I'm pregnant."

"Dora!" he said in shock, staring at her.

She set down her cup of tea and grasped his other hand. "But that's not all," she continued. "Roddy, I'm going to have twins."

Rodolphus gaped at her. "Nymphadora!"

Tonks blushed, and he embraced her ever so gently. "I—I didn't know how to tell you," she stammered, her face hidden in his robe. "It's so soon after Belle, but I—I don't mind."

"Twins," Rodolphus said in disbelief. "Twins."

"Your second set," Tonks reminded him with a grin.

"Dora, how far along are you?" Rodolphus asked with a frown as he touched the very slight swell of her stomach.

Nymphadora bit her lip, then replied, "Eight weeks, or about two months. I haven't hid it, I promise. I just didn't say anything, because I didn't—oh—!"

Rodolphus held her close as she burst into tears, rubbing her back reassuringly. "Dora, I'm sorry that this is so stressful for you," he told her gently. "I love you, and next time, I think maybe we'll try to wait a while before having another child."

She sniffled, leaning against his chest. "I don't mind that they're close," she said. "It's good for siblings to be close in age. I'm just worrying about how difficult it will be to take care of three babies all under the age of one!"

"They're going to be ten months apart, aren't they?" Rodolphus asked, very impressed with himself and his wife.

"Yes!" sobbed Nymphadora, and he bit his lip.

"Dora, there's time yet," he said quietly. "And don't forget: your mother will be here to help you. You won't be alone. I love you, Dora." She wept against his robe for a while, and he finally asked, "Was this what you were crying about with your mother?"

Nymphadora nodded, tears still in her eyes. "I didn't want to worry you about it, but she told me that you needed to know my fears as soon as I told you about the babies."

Rodolphus hugged her gently, and she leaned into his embrace. "Dora, my Love," he murmured, "if you need anything, just let me know. I want to help you as much as I can to take away as much of your stress and discomfort as I can."

"It's okay," Nymphadora sighed, sniffling. "I was really worried about telling you, but I think I'll be more relaxed now. And once I get back to work, I'll have something other than nothing to do."

"I love you," he said quietly, and kissed her cheek. "Dora..." he held her closer, his lips against the soft spot below her ear. "Dora, I'm so happy." She gave a soft sigh, and he sat down at the table, pulling her onto his lap. "Oh, Nymphadora, my Love—!"

"Rodolphus, I love you," she whispered, leaning down to kiss his lips. "This is going to be very exciting: the babies are boys. You're going to have two sets of twin boys." She looked into his eyes and grinned mischievously. "I bet you that my twins will be just as well behaved as Bellatrix's."

Rodolphus smirked at her. "We'll see. At least there's no Dark Lord lurking in the shadows anymore."

Nymphadora threw her arms around his neck and embraced him. "Nope," she said happily, then sang, "Nooo mooore!" She grinned, then said firmly, "No more, Rodolphus. No more."

He laughed and squeezed her tightly. "No more," he murmured joyously. "I'm through."

"Weeks ago I was talking to you and I almost called you 'Death Eater,'" Nymphadora told him softly. "But you didn't seem to fit that anymore: you've changed, Rod. You really have."

"You've changed me," Rodolphus answered. "You made me want to change. And whatever happens—" he placed his hand over her stomach and she covered his hand with hers "I love you, Nymphadora."

"I love you, Rodolphus Lestrange," she whispered, and he kissed her, joy flowing through them. "I go back to work tomorrow, and life returns to normal. Sort of."

Rodolphus chuckled. "Dora, life with a Lestrange is never normal. Ah. You should finish your tea before it gets cold."

Nymphadora picked up the cup just as Teddy came running into the room and grabbed his mother by the robe. "Belle cry!" he pouted, looking up at her.

She smiled, then finished her tea and stood, heading upstairs to take care of her baby girl, her son in her arms and her husband at her side.

 **Hey! If you got all the way through this story, thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review! Also, I do have a sequel that I will be putting up soon. I have to rewrite the ending because my screwy computer deleted the full document, and I didn't have it saved anywhere else. Stupid me. Anyway. The sequel is called Now and Forevermore, and I will have it up when I've finished the 5,000 words or more that are missing. Thanks for sticking with me!**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**


End file.
